Kate and Charon
by lovingthemisunderstood
Summary: Lone Wanderer Kate had a hard life in the vault. Her dad leaving was the blessing that allowed her to leave. While she isn't naïve, she does have a soft spot for underdogs like herself, and that is how she winds up with a ghoul companion named Charon. As they traverse the wasteland, they grow closer during their battles—both internal and external. Warning: ghoul sex.
1. Educated

**Author's Notes**: In the interest of telling a good story, I am taking creative license with some in-game conversations and actions. I will post as often as I can. Because it amuses me, chapters will be named after perks, challenges, etc. from the Fallout series—not just Fallout 3. I hope to fit a perk, etc., with either the feel or subject matter of the chapter rather than attributing it as a perk of the lone wanderer Kate or Charon.

Thank you for reading and for confirming that I'm not the only Charon fangirl out there. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. : )

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter One: Educated**

"Underworld? What's that?" Kate asked, frowning.

"You never hear of it? You serious?" Gob snorted. " It's where I'm from. Well, it was where I was before here. Sort of."

"Where is it?"

"Natural Museum of History." Gob's eyes darted around. When he was convinced that Moriarty hadn't returned yet, he leaned over the bar and pulled Kate's arm with the pip-boy on it close to him. "Here. Lemme show you. You've got a map on here, right?"

"Oh god! Yes, please do! I still have no idea how to get around out here."

Kate eagerly dialed through the correct sequence of buttons and shoved her arm closer to Gob so that he could get a better look at it. Gob squinted at the map and experimentally worked some of the secondary dials. When he figured out the screen mechanics, he made a thoughtful noise and then centered the map on the mall. His eyes met Kate's, and he licked his lips nervously.

"So here's the thing, smoothskin. I haven't been there in years. Things weren't that bad when I left, but I hear that it's fucking warzone out there now. Mutants all over the damn place."

"Mutants?"

"Oh yeah. Huge green guys. They don't bother us ghouls much, but damn. I bet you think raiders are bad. These guys eat raiders for breakfast and save the leftovers for later. Literally."

"Well, isn't that good? Fewer raiders makes my life easier."

"Yeah, well their palate isn't exclusive to raiders. If it's human and it ain't rotting, they'll eat it." His voice trailed off self-consciously.

Kate leaned over the bar and poked Gob in the stomach. "Hey. Stop that. You're not rotting."

"So elegantly decomposing?"

"Come on. Quit that. Tell me more about Underworld. Where were you saying it was? Doesn't look like it's around a river."

"What?"

"You know. Underworld. Hades. The river Styx. The ferryman. Hmm. What was his name?" When she looked up at Gob to see if he knew, all he had to offer was a blank expression.

"You sound like you know a lot more about it than I do."

Kate blushed and pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear. She shrugged. "Greek mythology. Told you I read a lot in the vault. Anyway, seems fitting that it's in the history museum."

"Yeah, and that's why you need to be careful around there. The mall's a warzone between the mutants and the Brotherhood."

"And why was it that I wanted to go there?"

"Smartass smoothskin. _If_ you happen to be out that way and you need a safe place to rest, that would be why you want to go there. I'm not saying that it warrants sightseeing a trip of its own. Beyond that, there isn't much to see. Although there's a cool dinosaur statue there."

"Cool enough to risk life and limb?"

"Obviously not. I mean, look at where I am."

"Hey, someone's got to supply my Nuka addiction."

"My best customer is definitely much cooler than that stupid dinosaur."

"Aww, shucks, Gob. You know just what to say to a girl."

"Yeah. Tell that to Nova."

"I will, but you have to finish telling me about the Underworld first. There's no telling where my dad is, and with the way things are going, that's probably where I'll find him."

Gob frowned, torn between with what he should do and what was safe for him to do. His eyes flicked between Kate and the pip-boy. "You seem pretty good at using this."

"Yeah, I guess so. It's not always the most cooperative piece of junk. I used to mess with the computers down in the vault. This guy named Stanley fixed it up for me." She chuckled. "After I had it for a while, I refused to get out of his hair until he showed me how to hook it up to a computer to make changes to it." Her eyes stared off into the distance. Her thoughts brought her right back into the vault. Back to people who were no longer alive.

Gob stared at her for a few moments. He looked around the bar nervously, hoping that no one else saw her weird behavior. He could only imagine how bad he would get it from Moriarty if he walked in and saw the catatonic girl. He cleared his throat, and Kate snapped her head up. "So, you're good with computers?"

"What? I'm sorry. I was just thinking about—" She shook her head and waved a hand in the air. "Nevermind." She squinted at him. "Um, what were you saying?"

She felt her face flushing. She hadn't meant to be rude. Gob's life was hard enough as it was. With the exception of her and Nova, he only received negative attention—from being ignored all the way to being abused. She cursed herself. She was usually good about paying attention to Gob, but the memory had arrived unbidden, and it trapped her the way that they always did.

"Computers?"

She shook her head. "Yeah. I'm good with them. I re-programmed parts of the pip-boy to get rid of the useless stuff and to add some new stuff. I spent a lot of time around the computers in there. So yeah, I'd say I'm pretty good, but I don't see what this has to do with Underworld."

Gob rubbed the back of his head. "It does in a roundabout way, sort of. The point is, if you go there, look for Carol. She and Greta run Carol's place."

"Why isn't it Greta's place?"

"I think Carol got there first. Anyway, go there. They're the friendliest people—well ghouls—that you'll meet there. Did I mention that the Underworld is a city full of ghouls?"

"And it's safe for me to go there?" She shook her head and waved her arm frantically. "That's not how it sounds. Not that they're feral. I just mean that maybe they wouldn't want a smoothskin outsider like me visiting."

Gob chuckled. "Nah. You'll liven up the place. If it's anything like the place I left, your showing up will give them something to talk about for a few years."

"That boring, huh?"

"The dinosaur is the high point, remember?"

"So, Carol and Greta?"

"Yep. Tell Carol that Gob says 'hi.'"

"Not Greta?"

Gob shrugged. "Eh. If you want. She and I weren't on the best terms when I left. If you mention me to Carol, she'll probably give you a discount. If you mention me to Greta, she'll probably charge you twice, just like fucking Moriarty."

Kate's eyes widened, and her eyes darted around. She held her breath until she was sure that Moriarty wasn't nearby. She chuckled. "Damn, Gob. You're getting ballsy."

"Only when I'm pretty sure that I won't get caught. Shit. You're right, though. I probably should be more careful." He smirked. "You're a bad influence on me."

Kate shrugged. "That's my job. Ruining the wasteland one ghoul at a time." She waited for Gob to stop chuckling before she continued. "Anything else that I should know about Underground?"

Gob sighed and looked up, beginning to tick off names on his fingers. "Winthrop's good. Tulip's good. Willow's good. Let's see. You already know that Carol and Greta are good—or half-good."

Kate put a hand up. "Gob. That's great. They all sound like great people. Is there anyone that I should look out for? You know. Moriarties? Jerichoes? Moiras?"

Gob's chin quivered, and he shuddered. "Ahzrukhal, definitely. Owns a bar called The 9th Circle. He's a slimy prick." Gob's eyes widened. "Oh, and definitely watch out for Charon."

Kate snapped her fingers and pounded her fist down on the bar.

Gob shot down behind the bar, covering his face with his arms. "Don't hit me!"

Kate's eyes went wide. The bar went silent, with the exception of some faint moans upstairs. She could feel all the eyes in the bar staring at them. She leaned over the bar with her legs pointed out to balance herself. She reached for Gob. "Gob, get up. I'm sorry. It's okay. I just got excited. That's the name of the ferryman."

Gob blinked and untwisted his arms slowly. He squinted at her before finally accepting Kate's hands to stand. "Ferryman?" he asked, still trying to catch his breath from the scare.

Kate's feet landed back on the floor. "Yeah. Charon."

Gob frowned and shook his head. "Yeah, that guy. Watch out for him."

"Why's that?"

"Because he works for Ahzrukhal. Ahzrukhal's a creep, but Charon—" Gob shuddered. "He's scarier than some of the mutants I've seen."

"Would he eat me for breakfast?"

"If Ahzrukhal told him to, he would. Look. Just do yourself a favor and stay on their good sides, okay? Technically, I don't know if Charon has a good side. I hope you never have to find out."


	2. Grim Reaper's Sprint

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Grim Reaper's Sprint**

"Fucking pussy," Kate hissed, trying to catch her breath. She waited, fighting the coursing adrenaline, hoping that the mutants would forget about her, and seething with unbridled hatred for Three Dog.

It was supposed to have been her last sprint across the mall to reach the history museum. When the rock caught her foot, her body—face and all—skidded to a hard stop in the dust and rocks. She crawled on her stomach all the way to the bus stop. Ever conscientious of how noisy she was, she went as fast as she dared. Although with the blood thundering in her ears, she wasn't sure how loud she was actually being. Once she made it to a metro sign statue, she leaned her back against it and hugged her knees close to her chest.

It was just her luck for her father to be out here. Shit. Make that 'possibly out here.' She snorted. If Three Dog wasn't such a goddamned pussy, he could have taken care of the damned dish himself. Butch was less of a pussy than him. Well, maybe not, and she hated to say it, but at least Butch had some fighting experience. She cringed at the memories. But Three Dog looked like he had lived his whole life in a GNR vault. She had only been out in the wasteland for a few weeks, but she looked much hardier than him. Maybe he had never left the GNR building. Maybe he was born there and then his parents died or worse. Maybe he even killed his parents. She shuddered. In the wasteland, it seemed like the correct explanation was usually the most fucked up one. No matter what she thought of him, she made a note never to call him a pussy to his face.

"Hey you dumb fucks!"

Kate's head shot upwards. She saw a female ghoul gesturing with her rifle, cigarette dangling from her lips. "Shut the fuck up you damned muties. It's just me over here. If you want to shoot at something, get back to shooting at those goddamned Brotherhood pricks."

"No over there!" she heard a mutant call, followed by earth-shaking sets of footsteps that were grew softer by the second.

The ghoul slid her rifle back over her back and watched impassively with arms folded. Kate was afraid to breathe. The ghoul's eyes locked with hers abruptly, and Kate gasped. The ghoul laughed.

"Get up, tourist. You're safe. For now."

Kate stood up and approached the ghoul slowly. "This is Underworld, right? I mean, I'm in the right place, aren't I? And you aren't going to shoot me, right?"

The ghoul gave a dry laugh. "Sweetie, you'd be dead if I wanted you to be. I don't like wasting ammo. Just don't give me a reason to think that it wouldn't have been a waste."

Kate chuckled, shaking her head. "No. That's great. Perfect. I won't do anything bad, I promise. Here." She jogged the distance between her and the ghoul and dropped her pack. She ripped open the bag, grabbed a carton of cigarettes and shoved them at the ghoul.

The ghoul hesitated. "Uh—?"

"Take it. It's a 'thank you for not letting me die out there or killing me yourself' gift."

Willow took the box of cigarettes. Her hands touched Kate's accidentally, and her eyes went wide, waiting for Kate to react. Kate responded by diving back into her pack.

"And here," Kate said, rummaging furiously. "Um. Give me a second."

Willow pursed her lips, watching Kate shove around things in her pack. "Just so we're clear: you're not planning on causing any trouble in there, are you? Shooting up the place? Ransacking it? Anything like that?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "No. Gob sent me here, and I was actually trying to find some ammo in here to give you. You know, in case you change your mind about shooting me, which you won't, because Gob already gave me the rundown of what to do and not do here."

"Nice guy. Kind of a pussy, though."

Kate's mouth twitched. She couldn't tell whether or not it was a joke. If it was a joke, it wasn't funny, but she didn't want to risk offending Willow either way.

"I guess you're probably here to see Carol?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. He wanted me to stop by and see her."

"Well there's not a whole hell of a lot of space in there, so she should be pretty easy to find. She's upstairs."

Kate flashed a smile up at the ghoul. "Thanks." Her hands landed on two boxes of ammo, and she pulled them out. "What kind of ammo does your gun use anyway?"

The ghoul chuckled when she saw the boxes. "Not great with guns, are you tourist?"

"There's a bunch of guns out here that I've never seen before. I've definitely never seen one like yours."

"It's an energy rifle."

"And what kind of ammo does an energy weapon use?"

"Microfusion cells."

"Wait a second." She dipped back into the bag. She pulled out one microfusion cell and held it out to Willow. "That's the only one I've found thus far."

"So wait. You know what a microfusion cell is, but you've never seen or heard of energy weapons?"

"Um. No. But I am sort of a tech head. I like getting my hands dirty with computer and machines—in that order."

"You sure you don't need this?"

"I should probably find a home first before I try building a computer. That's not really the kind of thing that fits in a bag."

"There's a bunch of shitty ones in the lobby there, although I don't think there are enough working parts there to make half of a computer."

"Thanks for sparing me the disappointment."

Kate closed her pack. She looked up to see the ghoul extending a hand down to her. Kate took it, and the ghoul helped pull her up. The ghoul grinned at her.

"You're an okay kid, tourist."

"My name's Kate. Introductions aside, why do you keep calling me tourist?"

The ghoul cackled and gestured around them. "Look at where you're standing. You're at the history museum. You've already made your way across the mall, so you know what else is here. The tech museum. That fucking monument that those radroach-dicked bastards never fucking leave!" She paused, lowering her voice once more. "Face it. You're a tourist."

"Eh. I guess you're right."

"You don't live this fucking long without learning how to call a few things like you see them and be right." She picked up the carton of cigarettes and started tearing at the package. She tipped her head to Kate. "Hey. Thanks again for this."

"Yeah. Sure thing," Kate said. She watched the ghoul for a few moments before clearing her throat.

The ghoul's eyes met hers. "Need something else?"

Kate put her hands in her pockets and shrugged. "You never told me your name."

The ghoul rolled her eyes. "Ah right. Sorry. I thought 'Saved Your Ass' was a good enough name." Kate blinked at her, but the ghoul chuckled and waved a hand in the air before extending it towards Kate. "Nah. Just fucking with you. My name is Willow."

Kate reached out and shook Willow's hand energetically. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Saved-My-Ass Willow."

Willow snorted and let go of Kate's hand. "Get outta here, tourist. They'll take care of your ass in there. If nothing else, you should at least be safe from rocks."

Kate's face went red, and she nodded humbly as Willow guffawed. Kate smirked. "You got me. It's not mutants that scare me. It's all those fucking rocks."

"Hey. Make sure that you let me know when you're leaving. I'll try to keep an eye on you out there. No promises though. You gotta understand that I'm not going to do anything stupid that'll save you but bring a bunch of Brotherhood shits or muties over here, got it?" Willow said, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. She followed the question with a puff.

"I understand, and I'd never ask it of you."

Willow nodded, appeased. "Just watch yourself."

Willow walked away from Kate, taking another drag from the cigarette and flicking the ashes. Kate watched the ashes drift down and slide into the ashes of the rubble. Willow kept quiet and turned her back on Kate. After waiting for a few moments, Kate took a deep breath and set off towards the door to the museum.

"See ya," she called behind her.

"Yep."


	3. Comprehension

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Comprehension**

The creaking of the doors echoed around the open hall. With only a few weeks in the wasteland, her instincts were already primed to scavenge every new location. But she wasn't sure if the entire museum was considered Underworld. She definitely didn't want to fuck up anything here, so she kept her hands to herself. She did glance around the computer graveyard that Willow had mentioned. The only thing that these scraps of motherboards and drives were good for was ammo for the rock-it launcher that Moira never shut up about.

A row of posters advertised the Virgo II lunar lander exhibit at the Museum of Technology.

"Dick," she muttered under her breath.

She stepped into the adjacent hall. She saw the mammoth first. She wondered if Gob had just gotten his pre-historic creatures mixed up, but then she saw the half of the T-Rex on the floor. She snorted. She certainly hoped that she was cooler than something that was falling apart—ghouls excluded, of course. She walked up to the entrance to Underworld and stared at it. The skull mocked her, trying to intimidate her.

She grinned up at the skull cruelly. "You don't scare me. You're the cutest thing I've seen all goddamned day."

She pushed through the doors with a swagger. Her pride seeped out as the room went silent and at least ten or twenty ghouls and a Mister Gutsy stared at her. She raised a hand and gave a meek wave.

"Uh. H-hi," she stuttered with a half-convincing smile.

The silence was replaced by a flurry of whispers. She took a deep breath to steady herself, then she nodded and focused on where she was going. She took the stairs two at a time, ignoring the whispers. Instead, she imagined Gob's hearty laugh. "Find Carol," she repeated over and over under her breath. She grabbed the handle of the first door that she came to. Just as the door began to give way, the sign by the door caught her eye.

The 9th Circle.

She gasped and jumped back. The door rattled closed. She cringed and sighed in relief, holding her hands to her chest. She gave a muffled growl. For fuck's sake. She had made it through raiders, feral ghouls, mutants, and even a behemoth. How was it that she almost walked straight into the most dangerous place in what was supposed to be her safe haven? Gob made it sound like going in there would be worse than her getting caught by Jericho in his house while she was fucking Sheriff Simms and picking open whatever lock box held Jechico's most secret, expensive shit.

Picturing Jericho's expression sent her into a giggle fit. She doubled over, hand supporting her on her thigh as the tears began to drip down. As she laughed, she realized just how tense she had been all day. She enjoyed the euphoria of it until she felt eyes on her.

Kate looked around. A few ghouls had approached her. They were obviously torn between moving closer to see what was wrong with the weird smoothskin or fleeing with their lives.

"Are you—okay?" a ghoul woman asked, wide-eyed. Her body was stiff, and her hands twisted in the material of her skirt.

Kate took a deep breath, stood up, and wiped at her eyes. "Um. Yeah. I just thought of something funny."

A male ghoul crossed his arms and raised a brow. "About us?"

The first ghoul that spoke to her looked back at him. Confident with support, she stood straighter. "Yeah. About ghouls?"

Shit.

Kate frowned and shook her head. "What? No. I was just—" She didn't even know if Gob would laugh at that one. No. He'd probably call her insane if not suicidal. There was no way that angry strangers were going to find the image funny. "I was just thinking about my friend, Gob."

A ghoul woman to her right perked up. "You know Gob?"

Kate grinned and nodded eagerly with relief. "Yeah. He's my best friend in Megaton." She cursed herself. What had happened the last time that she thought of someone as her best friend? Did she want to fuck up her friendship with him too? "He works at a bar there, and seeing this one reminded me of a joke that he told me."

"Oh? Do tell," said the male ghoul.

"You gotta drink until she's pretty."

The man gave a dry chuckle. One woman pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. The other harrumphed and narrowed her eyes.

"And that's funny because you're so fucking pretty. Isn't that right, smoothskin?" said the female ghoul in front of her, trying her best to incinerate Kate with her eyes.

The room felt hotter with each passing second. All she wanted to do was to meet Carol before she got kicked out. Now she had dragged Gob's name into things, so even more was at risk. She had to figure out how to get out of this without dragging his reputation down with her.

She shook her head. "No. The opposite, really. I was just thinking that tonight, maybe some people here will drink until it seems like I'm less of a weirdo." The ghouls visibly relaxed when she said 'people.' Maybe she wouldn't fuck everything up after all. "Look. I know that just by coming here, I've probably ruined everyone's evening. I was just hoping that everyone would still be able to sleep well with me here without having to wipe out all of Ahzrukhal 's stock. Although, I doubt that he'd mind. I might be the best thing for his business to come around in a while."

The woman to the right grunted and slapped Kate on the back with a laugh. "You're okay, smoothskin. Just don't start any shit down here, okay?"

The other woman kept her hands on her hips. "And stay away from our men," she snapped.

Kate put her hands in the air. "Done and done. I promise you: I'm the least of your worries. If Gob were here, he would tell you that himself."

The woman on her right patted her arm. "I'm sure he would. He's such a sweet boy."

Kate took a deep breath. "Okay, well I'm off to see Carol then. Gob said to be sure that I say hello to her for him."

The woman on the right squeezed her arm. "Of course, dear."

The other woman continued to glower at Kate. She harrumphed as Kate passed her, but Kate pretended like she didn't notice. She heard footfalls behind her that was followed by a non-subtle, attention-seeking cough. It was the male ghoul from before.

"That thing you were saying earlier—you know—about drinking. Um, is that—uh—is that some kind of offer or something? Or maybe, would you like to get a drink?"

Kate gave him a sympathetic smile. "Um, I'm flattered. Really, I am, but today, I have either had to outrun or kill every type of creature out there that wants to kill me—I think. There's still a lot of the wasteland that I haven't seen yet, but you probably get the point. The only things that I really want to do are to get a hot meal and get some good goddamned sleep. I'm afraid that I wouldn't be much company."

His eyes lost their enthusiasm, and he crossed his arms. "Well—uh." He snapped his fingers. "Oh, I know. You'll still be here in the morning though, won't you? I mean, you'll probably want a hot meal in the morning too. If you've been chased by half the things you've said, I doubt you're in too much of a hurry to get back out there, are you?"

She bit her lip, thinking of her dad. Thinking about how to stay polite. "I haven't decided yet. There's something really important I need to do over in the other museum."

The ghoul chuckled. "So important that it can't wait for a drink? Or whatever else you want?" He looked around and then leaned in, whispering. "Look, I don't know what you're into, but Ahzrukhal's got all kinds of other, uh—'mood enhancers,' if you get my meaning." He put a hand in his pocket, and it jingled. "I've got plenty of caps to show you a good time down here." He chuckled nervously and began stuttering in the hopes of explaining himself. "I don't mean like that. Well, I do, but I mean to treat you like a lady, and then if you—you know. Um." He dropped his head and sighed. "Look, I know that I'm just a goddamned ghoul, but maybe after you have enough of—whatever your poison is, maybe I'll be kind of—" He cringed. "Well maybe handsome to you. Or maybe almost tolerable, or whatever."

Kate put an arm on his shoulder. His eyes widened, staring at it. Kate couldn't tell if he was about to cry in horror or ecstasy. She bent her head to catch his eye.

"Hey. Don't sell yourself short. You seem like a good guy. Really. And depending on how things seem in the morning, maybe I'll buy you a drink." His eyes glowed hopefully. She cursed inside. Was that leading him on? She hoped not. She just didn't want him to waste his caps on her. "We can see how it goes from there, you know? I mean, look at me. I've got the skin thing going on, but for all you know, I could be a total cunt on the inside."

And with that word, he was totally enamored with her. Fuck.

She drew her hand back. "So, I've got a big night of eating and sleeping ahead of me, so I gotta go see Carol now. Okay? I'll probably see you in the morning."

He nodded, dumbstruck. "Yeah. That'd be amazing." He shook his head and cleared his throat. "I mean, that would be cool."

Kate gave a small bow and a wave. "Well, see you then." She turned and began walking towards Carol's again.

"Hey wait!"

Kate closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. The tension was replaced with cheer by the time she had turned back to him. "Hmm?" she intoned sweetly.

"I'm sorry. I guess my manners are a bit out of shape. I didn't get your name."

"It's Kate."

The ghoul grinned, eyes glowing with pride. "I'm Rusty. It's—uh—it's a pleasure to have you here in Underworld, Miss Kate."

Kate smiled genuinely. She had gotten a taste of what it was like for Gob. It was refreshing to be a person once again instead of an object or worse. At least the ghouls had an "ask first, touch later" policy unlike many humans.

"Don't drink too much tonight, Rusty," she said with a wink.

He gave her a salute. "No ma'am. I'll make sure to leave some for you."

She turned back and started walking to Carol's. She heard the ghoul dash off into the adjacent room followed by a not-so-quiet "Guess what guys!" She cringed. Maybe she would just grab dinner, go directly to sleep, get up early, and get the hell out.


	4. Good Natured

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Good Natured**

She quickened her pace and pushed her way into Carol's. She walked up to the desk and dropped her pack on the floor with a thud. Shit. That was something else that she had to deal with. Getting rid of all of the crap that she had accumulated on the way here.

On the plus side, the noise did cause a pretty, yet confused ghoul to stick out her head to see who was at the desk. "Hello?" When the ghoul saw Kate, her eyes brightened, and she gasped in delight. "Oh! Aren't you just a little doll of a smoothskin! I haven't seen one of your kind around here in ages. I can't even think of how long it's been. Hey, Greta?"

Okay. So that was Carol.

"Yeah."

And that was Greta.

"Greta? When's the last time we had a smoothskin in here?"

"I don't know. Last guy came back with Quinn so he could 'see what it's all about.' Sure didn't stay long though."

Carol frowned. "No. He didn't. What a shame." She looked back at Kate. "But now you're here like a beautiful breath of fresh air. What a dear. You should really see her, Greta. It doesn't even look like she's lost all hope yet."

Kate's face twitched involuntarily. She wasn't used to nearly this much attention. Compared to this, they didn't even notice her arrival in Megaton. Of course, she was in a city full of Gobs, and apparently, people that were nice to ghouls were as rare as former vault dwellers. Standing there in her armored vault suit smiling happily at a ghoul, she was definitely one percent of one percent. She snorted. Well, dad had always said that she was special.

Kate walked up to the counter, thought about Gob, and gave Carol a gigantic, genuine smile. "You're Carol, right?"

Carol laughed and shook her head. "And she can read too."

Greta harrumphed from another part of the room. "Now I definitely don't remember ever meeting a smoothskin that could read."

Carol put a hand to her chest, clucked her tongue, and looked up. "Oh my goodness! Mercy, I do get carried away sometimes don't I? Yes, I'm Carol, and that busybody over there is Greta." She held her hand out halfway and stopped, fingers opening and closing.

Kate grabbed Carol's hand and shook it. "My name is Kate. Wow. You know, I've heard so many great things about you from Gob. He said to say hi," she said, trying to keep her voice low enough that Greta might not hear her.

"Gob!" Carol exclaimed, putting her hands to her mouth.

Well, so much for that.

Carol's eyes began to water. "Oh, you know my sweet Gob? Oh my goodness, how is he? Oh, I haven't seen him in ages. Is he doing alright? When did you see him last?"

"A few days ago. He lives in Megaton now. That's where I met him. You see, I—I moved there recently."

Carol's eyes grew so wide that they threatened to eclipse her face. "Well tell me what he's doing? How is he? Is he taking care of himself?"

"He's great," Kate said, crossing her arms and pushing down the sick feeling in her gut. "He's working at a bar."

Carol hooted. "Oh, that's my boy! I taught him everything he knows. Oh, I'm so happy to hear that!" She reached out and squeezed Kate's arm earnestly. "So, he's doing well, then?"

While Kate's heart was in the right place, it felt more like a big, steaming pile of Brahmin shit in her chest. She fought to keep up the façade. "Couldn't be better." Unless he was anywhere else.

Carol leaned in and whispered. "Tell me. Has he found himself a girl?"

Kate laughed nervously. If the subject didn't change soon, Carol was going to find one little sobbing doll of a smoothskin balled up on her floor. "Oh he's found one alright," she said.

"Is it you?" Carol asked a bit too eagerly.

Kate sighed and shook her head. "Nope. I'm not the lucky one, but I'll tell you that he's absolutely crazy about her."

Kate wondered if Carol had performed interrogations during the war. She wouldn't have even had to use violence. Carol was the sweetest woman that Kate had ever met both inside and outside the vault. How could anyone ever disappoint this woman and live with themselves afterwards?

Carol pouted and cupped Kate's face. "Aw. Poor dear. You're a sweet thing. You'll find someone." She tapped her hand on the desk. "In fact, you tell Gob that Carol told him to keep an eye out for someone that's a good catch for you. Someone that I would approve of."

Kate bit back a sob and turned it into a high-pitched squeal of laughter. "I'll tell him."

Carol squinted at her, licked her thumb, and then extended it to Kate. "Do you mind?"

Kate frowned, and Carol mimed wiping something off of her face. "Oh, no. Go ahead." Carol smiled brightly and began rubbing at the dirt on Kate's cheek. Kate snorted. "I almost died—oh I don't know—at least six or seven times trying to get here. I imagine that I'm looking a little rough around the edges."

"Not nearly as rough around the edges as me," Carol said with a sigh, looking away.

Kate opened her mouth to speak, but Greta came up and put an arm around Carol's shoulder. "It's true. All that beauty is hard on the eyes sometimes," she said, placing a kiss on top of Carol's head.

Carol chuckled and rubbed Greta's. hand. "You haven't lost an ounce of charm since the day we met." She turned back to Kate. "Greta, this is Kate."

Greta kept one arm around Carol as she shook Kate's hand. "Hey, Kate. Did I hear you saying earlier that Gob's got a girl?"

Kate nodded and sighed. "Yeah. He's crazy about her."

Greta nodded and relaxed the arm she had around Carol. "Well, what good news."

"You are such a beauty, smoothskin. You're going to be quite the spectacle down here."

Greta cackled. "IF Ahzrukhal has his way, he'll be following you around selling tickets to anyone that wants to talk to you or stare at you."

Kate winced.

Carol poked Greta in the ribs. "Oh don't scare the poor thing. Shame that Charon works for Ahzrukhal, though. That's exactly who she needs to keep any pesky ghouls away."

Greta snorted. "Yeah. I mean, when's the last time you saw me step into Ahzrukhal's?"

"What can you tell me about Ahzrukhal and Charon?" Kate asked.

"Well, what do you want to know about them?"

"Gob said to avoid them. He said Charon was like a mutant."

Carol giggled. "Oh he's much more handsome than one of those mutants. But I can see why Gob said that. The man is huge. Well above six feet. Probably at least seven."

"Gob also said that mutants eat raiders for breakfast and that Charon might do that too."

Carol dismissed the words with a wave of her hand. "Charon is harmless."

Greta scoffed. "Charon is far from harmless."

Carol tsked. "If you stay on Ahzrukhal's good side, Charon is harmless. Ahzrukhal's the one that you've got to look out for. He's Charon's employer."

Greta coughed into her hand. "Slave-owner."

Kate bristled, blood throttling at the words. "What?"

"Greta!" Carol hissed.

Greta shrugged. "What? It's the truth. Everyone knows it."

Kate's stomach cringed. The memory of Moriarty's smug fucking smile mocked her. "Charon's a—slave?"

Carol rolled her eyes. "Not exactly. Well, so Ahzrukhal says. He's got some slip of paper that he says is Charon's contract, and that as long as he's got the contract, Charon has to do what he says."

"Some sort of brainwashing went along with the contract. Mostly, Charon just stands in a corner and doesn't say anything. When he's not there, he's either pitching out drunks or doing Ahzrukhal's dirty work," Greta added.

Kate narrowed her eyes and rubbed her chin. "What exactly do I need to watch out for with Ahzrukhal?"

Carol cut her eyes at Greta. "Well first of all, don't go referring to him as a slave-owner."

Greta shrugged. "He's a scheming con man. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, right? Well, everyone's an enemy to Ahzrukhal. They just don't have a knife in the back yet. I guarantee that you go in there, and the moment he sees you, he'll be trying to figure out what he can take from you or how he can use. It starts with a drink and goes downhill from there."

Kate nodded solemnly and wet her lips. "And this contract thing? It's just common knowledge?"

Greta harrumphed. "Ahzrukhal is a sleazy, arrogant braggart. He likes flashing around his power and reminding Charon of his place."

Kate frowned. "So wait—this Charon isn't a bad guy at all?"

A look passed between Greta and Carol. "Well, if all that stuff about the contract is true, then I guess not," Carol says.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "You don't know if he is or not?"

"Charon has been in Ahzrukhal's 'service' before they arrived here. So no one knows for certain. I suppose it could all be an act, but you can tell by looking at him that Charon really hates that fucker," Greta said.

Kate bit her lip. "You think he could be bribed out of it?"

"Out of what dear?" Carol asked, blinking.

"The contract."

"Who? Charon? Mercy no. I'm sure he'd tear it to pieces if he could," Carol said with a laugh.

Kate sighed and shook her head. "No. I meant Ahzrukhal."

Greta snorted. "If you've got the caps, the balls, and a death wish."

Kate licked her lips. "I see."

Greta snorted. "No. You really don't."

Kate sighed. "Not yet. But I will."

Carol pouted and put a hand on Kate's. "Oh, sweetie. Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'd hate to see anything happen to one of Gob's friends. It's really for the best if you just don't get involved. I mean, just think about it, really. You don't even know Charon or Ahzrukhal."

Kate grunted. "I don't know him, but from what I've heard, I know someone exactly like him. I know exactly what a guy like that is capable of, and no one," she hissed through bared teeth, "ever deserves the fucked-up shit a man like that can do."


	5. Scoundrel and Mysterious Stranger

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Scoundrel and the Mysterious Stranger**

Charon's head snapped up as soon as he heard the crowd burst into the other room. He fingered his shotgun nervously out of habit. Usually the only time that he had to deal with a rowdy crowd was when Quinn came back, but Quinn had been back for days. He grunted, itching to take the shotgun into his hands. There wasn't danger yet, but he could feel it coming. After all, if they were this heady without drinking, what kind of shit would they pull when they were full of alcohol and jet? He wanted to leave his claustrophobic corner, but until Ahzrukhal said otherwise, he may as well have been part of the plaster. He closed his eyes and focused on listening to their words and the sounds of their movements.

"What's she like?" Willie.

"Amazing." Rusty.

Charon snorted. Damned fool.

"Aw, come on, Rusty? What does 'amazing' mean?" Calvin.

"I mean that she's the total package. She's gorgeous and sweet. She even touched me," Rusty said with a dreamy sigh.

Who in the fuck were they talking about?

The other ghouls cackled around him.

"You old sap. Where'd she touch you? Your heart?" Calvin.

"No," Rusty protested. "I mean, she touched me. I mean that she physically put her hand on me."

"Where it counts?" Willie asked.

The unmistakable sound of a high-five. Charon rolled his eyes, but he stiffened at the thought of a good woman touching him. One that was gorgeous on the inside and out. Charon snorted. Impossible.

"No. Well, not yet," Rusty said. "She touched me on the shoulder."

Snorts.

"Through clothes don't count." Frank.

"It counts to me," Rusty said, dejected.

"Hey, give him a break, Frank," Calvin said. "So you think you've actually got a chance with her, Rusty?"

"Maybe. I mean, I hope so." Rusty laughed. "You know, she even used the joke. 'Drink until she's pretty.'"

"Hah. If she called you a girl, you ain't got no chance, buddy. I'm sure that she's more interested in quality merchandise. I'm ten times the looker you are," Frank said.

"And ten times the asshole," Calvin said.

Charon snorted. His best days here were the ones where Frank didn't visit The Ninth Circle.

"Quit trying to ruin his excitement," Calvin said.

"What about you, Calvin? You're not jealous?" Willie asked.

Calvin snorted. "Of course I'm jealous, but I've got Mabel."

Frank barked a laugh. "You're telling me if a sweet-ass smoothskin asked you to run away with her to the land where ghoul fucking is okay, you wouldn't go?"

Calvin harrumphed sadly. "Nah. Mabel and I've got too much history. I can't turn my back on that. If that smoothskin made me that offer, I'd take Mabel with me."

Frank laughed. "Oh really? Hey, Rusty. What are the chances that this smoothskin is into letting a third play along?"

"I—I don't know," Rusty stuttered.

Charon heard the floorboards behind the bar creak. He opened his eyes to see Ahzrukhal sauntering over to the crowd in the other room.

Ahzrukhal, the ever genteel dick, greeted them with his practiced syrupy voice. "Gentleman. I have good news."

Silence.

"First drink is on me tonight," Ahzrukhal purred.

More silence.

"What's the catch?" Willie asked.

Smart guy.

"They catch is that I would like for you gentlemen to tell me everything that you know about our pretty new visitor." Ahzrukhal laughed. "Well, two catches, I suppose. Rusty, clean off the bar. We want to make a nice impression on our new lady friend."

"Me? Why me?"

Ahzrukhal's voice darkened. Charon gritted his teeth, dreading what was coming, but his muscles were already flexing from habit.

"Because by the time Charon is finished with you, you will be the ugliest ghoul she has ever seen by far if you don't."

Rusty sighed. "Yeah. Sure thing, Ahzrukhal."

Charon watched as Rusty plodded behind the bar, hanging his head. He looked up at Charon, but Charon stared at him impassively until Rusty broke off the eye contact. Besides having to look like a hardass all the time, there was no way that he was going to sympathize with a ghoul who was touched voluntarily by a smoothskin. He shrugged off the jealousy and turned back towards the room.

Ahzrukhal snapped. "Charon. Get in here."

Charon sighed, but he kept it soft so that hopefully Ahzrukhal wouldn't hear it. He strode into the doorway and leaned on the frame, crossing his arms. "Do you need something?"

"Yes. Get a suit."

Charon blinked. "What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, idiot. Get a suit."

Charon raised a brow. "Like yours?"

Ahzrukhal snorted. "Yes, but not as fashionable as mine. I only want to spruce this place up a little bit."

Charon scoffed. "Where in the hell am I going to get a suit around here that fits me? And why bother? You know that if a smoothskin is going to be here, someone is going to start some shit."

Ahzrukhal crossed his arm and stared Charon down. "While I appreciate your tactical appraisal of the situation, I really don't fucking care. If you get hurt, that's your fault. A sign that you're getting sloppy. Rusty is already improving our image to welcome the smoothskin by cleaning up the bar. We certainly don't want you to scare the poor girl. I want you to look respectable. Classy."

"But not as classy as you," Charon said.

"Yes, smartass. Now, if you're so worried about finding one, why aren't you busy looking?"

Charon's jaw ticked, and he suppressed a growl. "Where do you suggest that I look for one? As I recall, our patrons do not usually arrive in such attire."

Ahzrukhal snorted. "Are you fucking going feral on me, Charon? Go ask Tulip. Go ask Quinn. Hell, go ask anyone."

Charon gritted his teeth and willed the anger down. "Forgive me, sir. I don't get out much," he grumbled.

"I wonder why," Ahzrukhal mused, dripping sarcasm. "Go. Now."

Charon cleared his throat. "Perhaps you forget. I do not have any caps."

Ahzrukhal raised an brow. "And how has that stopped you before? They know that I'm good for it if I'm in the right mood. Wherever you find one, tell them to hand it over or else."

Charon made a non-committal grunt.

Ahzrukhal put a hand to his ear. "I'm sorry, Charon. I didn't quite hear you. What was that?"

"Yes, master," Charon grumbled.

He started to walk towards the door when Rusty waved him over. Charon stood in front of the bar and crossed his arms.

"What?"

Rusty cringed and glanced at Ahzrukhal. "I just thought I'd help you out," he whispered.

Charon snorted. "Why?"

Rusty frowned. "To make it nicer for her, I guess. So that maybe you'll be gentle if you have to throw me out later. Um, not that I'm going to cause trouble or anything." He sighed. "She was going to Carol's. She made a big deal about that. Apparently, she knows Gob."

Charon's eyebrows twitched. "Go on."

"Uh—well, I don't know if she was planning on going anywhere else. So you might want to see if she traded something with Carol. She was planning on spending the night. I have no idea what her caps situation is like, but her bag looked ready to burst. Maybe she picked up something out there that'll fit you." Rusty looked down guiltily. "I'd give you some caps, but I'm, uh—saving them. You know. For tonight or maybe tomorrow."

Charon turned and walked to the door. He placed his hand on the handle before turning back to Rusty. "What's her name?"

"Who?"

Charon gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. "What do you mean 'who?' The smoothskin. The goddamned reason that I'm about to bust my ass trying to find some ridiculous-ass suit."

"Oh. She said it was Kate."

"Kate." He tasted the name on his tongue. He chastised himself and pushed the door open. He shouldn't have bothered asking. Smoothskins never stayed around long.


	6. Terrifying Presence

**WARNING: Attempted NON-CON. **

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Terrifying Presence**

Kate remained polite to Greta and Carol, but she was lousy dinner company. She was too busy formulating plans. So much for just having a hot meal and going to bed. She was also curt in putting off Mister Crowley—whom she initially mistook for Ahzrukhal—but she thought that she had remained polite. Or polite enough for someone who bore a resemblance to Ahzrukhal, who resembled Moriarty.

When she finished dinner, she traded what she could with Greta. On her and Carol's suggestion, she visited Winthrop, Tulip, and Dr. Barrows, although Greta had warned her to keep it short with Barrows unless she wanted to be his next science experiment. She kept the conversations short with all of them, promising to return the next day to talk more. She excused herself from the few other ghouls that approached her by saying that she had important business to attend to before she was free to socialize.

As angry as she was, she climbed the stairs to The Ninth Circle hesitantly. She had imagined hundreds of scenarios about how it might go as the warnings about Ahzrukhal echoed in her ears. She could do nothing against bullets except hope that her suit was armored enough for her to get away.

Looking over the banister, the commons area had cleared out, which seemed extremely odd. She frowned. It had been full when she entered a few hours ago. The room was quiet, and as much as she had hated all of the stares, the silence made her skin crawl and her stomach twist.

When she opened the door to The Ninth Circle, she found where all the ghouls were hiding. Conversation ceased. She smiled uneasily around the room. Greta had mentioned that Charon would be in the corner by the door, but it was empty. She took a breath to steady herself and then moved towards the bar. There was no question which one was Ahzrukhal.

Ahzrukhal swept out from behind the bar. "So you are the lovely, Lady Kate?" He paused, frowning. "No. That doesn't do your beauty justice. Perhaps I should say—Persephone. I've heard so much about you. If you were looking for Hades, you're in luck," Ahzrukhal purred, extending his palm towards her.

Kate cemented her smile and allowed him to take her hand. He kissed it. She had to grit her teeth to hide her revulsion. "Ah, but I cannot possibly be Persephone. I came of my own free will."

Ahzrukhal grinned widely with a dark chuckle. "Even better."

"And you must be Ahzrukhal. I've heard many good things about your bar." If that bastard could lie, she could lie about what she had heard about the bar. She refused to flatter his character, though.

He took off his hat and held it to his chest. "Ah. You flatter me." He placed the hat back on his head. "Please. Make yourself comfortable." He gestured to the only free stool at the bar. The one right in front of him.

She approached the stool, and the other ghouls gave her a wide berth. As she sat, the caps in her pack clanked together. She glanced up at Ahzrukhal to see his brow raise with pleasure.

"Tell me, dear. What's your poison? Anything you want, I'm sure that I can provide."

Across the bar, she saw Rusty give her a small wave and a huge grin. She smiled and nodded to him. Ahzrukhal snapped around at Rusty, and Rusty cringed.

Ahzrukhal turned back to Kate leisurely, put his hands on the bar, and leaned in. "So, what do you like?"

Kate looked around, trying to peer past the ghouls standing in the doorway to the adjacent room to see if there was any sign of Charon there. When she looked back at Ahzrukhal, the smile remained on his face, but his eyes gave away his impatience.

"Nothing at the moment. I'm afraid that I ate right before this at Greta's."

His eyes narrowed briefly before he forced his face to be pleasant. "Best food in the Underworld. She's quite the cook, I hear."

She watched him carefully. "You've never eaten there?"

Ahzrukhal laughed. "I try not to. It's bad for the budget. Running a business means keeping enough caps in your pocket to buy the supplies to meet the demand. But enough about me. What brings you here? Business or pleasure?" He drew out the word 'pleasure,' lips curling into a confident grin.

Kate licked her lips and looked around nervously. She wasn't sure how long she could bullshit to put Ahzrukhal off. She had expected to be tonight's entertainment, but she hadn't expected two rooms full of ghouls to watch while she dealt with Ahzrukhal. As awkward as it felt, she was thankful for the crowd. Ahzrukhal certainly wouldn't do anything too crazy with all of these people watching. Carol had been right in that she hadn't even met Charon. She would only bring up the contract with Ahzrukhal after she had met him. It unnerved her that she didn't see Charon. She hoped that she wasn't off doing Ahzrukhal's dirty work, which could take days at a time, apparently.

"I'm here on business, actually." Her anxiety was growing. She was tempted to buy a drink to humor Ahzrukhal, but Greta had said that the problems with Ahzrukhal start with just one drink.

Ahzrukhal waved a hand in the air. "Whomever you came to see, I can assure you that I'm the man that you want to see for both business and pleasure. Now, doll, tell me how Uncle Ahzrukhal can help." He reached out and covered her hand with his.

She suppressed a shudder and forced herself to give an even bigger smile. "Well, that's the problem. There's someone in particular that I'm looking for."

Ahzrukhal raised a brow, and his eyes gave him away again. "Oh? May I ask whom it is?"

Kate cursed mentally. She should have asked him stupid shit about the bar to keep him occupied. "I'm looking for—"

The door opened behind her. She and the rest of the ghouls turned to the door.

Charon stood there in a suit that was just a bit too short at the ends, shotgun slung over his shoulder.

Her breath caught in her throat. She had no doubt that it was him. He was striking, embodied authority, and stood a foot or two over the other ghouls. As she saw the restraint in his eyes, the anger and concern she had been fighting bubbled back up.

Kate pulled her hand back from Ahzrukhal. "If you'll excuse me, that's him now." She got off of the stool and walked towards Charon.

Whispers circled the room.

Ahzrukhal bared his teeth at Charon. "You're late."

Unfazed, Charon narrowed his eyes at Ahzrukhal. "I told you that it might take awhile."

Kate walked right up to him and ran a finger down Charon's jacket, testing her boundaries. His breath hitched, and he met her eyes before he could stop himself. A long dead feeling bloomed in his chest and crept down the length of his body. Her eyes went wide, and she smiled.

She broke the eye contact with Charon and chuckled. "I just got rid of a suit just like this. How odd."

"Yes. How odd indeed," Ahzrukhal muttered. "Praytell, what did you need to chat with Charon about?"

Kate faced Ahzrukhal, lips pursed. "That's between him and me."

Ahzrukhal scoffed. "That's not quite the case, dearie. You see, Charon is in my employ, and he keeps no secrets from me. Whatever you tell him now, he will just tell me later." He stared Charon down until he was certain that the ghoul understood his meaning before looking to Kate once more with friendly eyes. "So I suggest that you save yourself the energy and say whatever you need to say right here."

Kate turned back to Charon. His eyes were impassive once more. Regardless, she held his gaze and tried to discern what she could. To figure out—all that contract bullshit aside—if he was a good guy. "Then it shouldn't make a difference if I say it to you or him, does it?" Charon's eyes narrowed briefly in warning, and Kate set her mouth.

Ahzrukhal stomped out from behind the bar, arms crossed. "I probably should have told you sooner, but I'm afraid that he's quite shy around smoothskins. It's funny. It's almost as if someone ordered him not to speak to them."

Charon forced himself not to roll his eyes. Ahzrukhal was agitated enough as it was.

Kate crossed her arms and held Charon's gaze. "Is that so, Charon?"

Charon's eyes flickered. You don't want to do this.

Kate pursed her lips. My mind was made up hours ago.

"Talk to Ahzrukhal," Charon said, nodding towards his scourge.

Kate bit her lip and scrunched her eyes closed, fighting to maintain her composure. Her eyes flew open and snapped back to Charon's gaze.

She mouthed the words silently. "Are you happy here?"

Charon brow furrowed. There could be no good reason why she was so intent on talking to him. It was almost as if she wanted to get both of them in trouble with Ahzrukhal, which would only end with the addition of her name to Charon's list of regrets. But Rusty had never been one for exaggeration. Perhaps she was as good inside as he said. The complete package.

He couldn't recall one time in his life when someone had done something kind for him. And as repulsive as he was in looks and deeds, she had touched him. In front of Ahzrukhal. In front of all of them.

For a fraction of a second, Charon met her gaze unguarded. As if they were the only two people in the universe. Unbridled from past and future. No secrets to hide.

Kate gasped, putting a hand to her mouth, and just like that, all of his shields were back. She had seen it all: sadness, agony, and hatred. Hatred for Ahzrukhal. Hatred for himself.

Ahzrukhal cackled. "See? What did I tell you? Something is wrong with that simpleton. I wonder why I keep him around sometimes."

Kate spun around. She kept her hand over to her mouth, but she tapped at her jaw with a finger. She pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth until she was convinced that she could keep her voice under control. "If he's that bad, why do you bother keeping him around?"

Ahzrukhal studied her. "You are fresh from the vaults, aren't you?"

She blinked, and her jaw twitched. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Ahzrukhal harrumphed triumphantly. "It has to do with everything. Otherwise, you would know the most difficult thing to find in the wasteland."

"Tell me. What do you think it is?"

Ahzrukhal threw his head back with a laugh. "No, child. After this many years, I _know_ what it is. Loyalty."

Kate ground her teeth. "Loyalty, huh?"

Ahzrukhal nodded smugly and stared Charon in the eye. "Unflinching."

Charon squeezed his fists, imaging Ahzrukhal's throat between them.

"But there's a secret to it, isn't there? That's what I heard. Like I said, I've heard lots of things about you and your bar."

Ahzrukhal frowned, squinting at her. "I presume that you are referring to the contract. He signed it himself, you know. In blood."

"Naming you his master?"

"The contract does not name a specific master for him."

"How much of an employer can you be if your name isn't even on the contract?"

Ahzrukhal stood up straight, all pretense of hospitality gone. "What do you want, smoothskin?"

"His contract."

Ahzrukhal gave a maniacal laugh. "No deal, sweetheart." He narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin. "I told you that I am the man of business and pleasure down here. What could you possibly have that I would want?"

Kate held her breath, steadying herself. She looked down at her feet and tapped a foot restlessly. She wasn't going to walk out of here while Charon was still 'working' for that dick.

"Caps."

Ahzrukhal harrumphed. "So. You choose business. What a shame. Tell me, what is he worth to you?"

"I believe that in most negotiations, the owner names the first price."

"Two-thousand caps."

The blood drained from Kate's face. Three hundred and eighty four short. Such a small amount of caps to mean the difference between slavery and freedom. Shit. She had cleaned out everyone except for Ahzrukhal for caps. Besides her weapon, she knew that he wouldn't want any of the shit in her bag. But to give up her gun meant that she would be stuck here without caps and without a weapon. She couldn't leave Underworld without some means of defending herself. Who knew what would happen to her if she was stuck here with Ahzrukhal?

"Fifteen hundred."

Ahzrukhal scoffed. "Two-thousand. Non-negotiable, smoothskin. It's ludicrous enough that I'm even trying to put a price on loyalty. No. Anything less is robbery."

"Surely we can work out some sort of compromise. I have walked all around the wasteland. This will not be my last time here." Her voice faltered.

Ahzrukhal cackled. "So says every smoothskin." Ahzrukhal's lips formed a sly grin. "If it really means that much to you, perhaps we could work out a deal."

Her heart pounded, but she tried to keep her excitement in check. "What do you propose?"

Ahzrukhal adjusted his tie slowly. "I'm open to a trade that satisfies all of my needs." He took his jacket off and hung it over her stool. He began rolling his sleeves up. "Charon, pin her. Now."

Kate tried to face Charon, but he already had her arms pinned behind her. She twisted her head to look Charon in the eye. "Don't do this," she cried.

Charon closed his eyes and shook his head. The warm feeling in his chest was replaced by the familiar cold onyx. He forced her to her knees.

Kate snapped her head back towards Ahzrukhal. "You don't have to do this. I'll go. I'll leave, and I won't come back just like I'm supposed to. You can have my caps. All of them. And my gun. Whatever you want."

Ahzrukhal snorted. "I've already told you what I want: a deal that satisfies all of my needs." He looked around the room. "I get to go first. A hundred caps for anyone else that wants ago. And to be clear, I mean one hundred caps each time."

"You crazy fuck!" Kate shouted. "What is wrong with you?" She looked around the room. A few ghouls wouldn't meet her gaze. The rest were counting their caps. She looked up at Charon, but he judiciously avoided her eyes. She scoffed. "So, you're all just going to let this happen? All of you?"

Charon's eyes flickered, but his grip remained firm. He forced her flat on the floor and pinned her arms over her head while her feet kicked wildly.

Ahzrukhal sighed. "Really, Charon. Is that the best that you can do? Hmm. Maybe you should break her legs."

In horror, she felt Charon let up some.

"But not yet, though. No. Maybe not. I prefer to know exactly when I make a woman cry. Or scream. They're both fun." He sighed and glanced at Charon. "Do what you can to keep her—compliant."

Charon grunted.

Ahzrukhal put a hand to his ear. "What's that, Charon? I'm afraid I can't hear you over all of this struggling."

Charon closed his eyes and winced as the words came out. "Yes, Master."

"Now, let's just see what's under that suit, vaultie," Ahzrukhal purred.

He stood over her and grasped the zipper. A blind kick crashed into Ahzrukhal's thigh, shooting him backwards. The zipper came down along with him and the unoccupied bar stools.

Ahzrukhal spat on her and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Goddamned cunt." He raised his arms up. "Go on. Everyone take a good look at the merchandise. Figure out how much you're willing to pay to go second." Ahzrukhal snorted. "You should have taken the aperitif earlier, darling. I get to pick your poison this time, not that you even deserve one. Fucking cunt." He stalked over to his safe and shoved the key in.

Charon heard the clink of caps around him, and his stomach turned in on itself. He fought to keep his gaze above her shoulders.

Tears ran down from her eyes. "Help me. Please," she whispered. She shook her head wordlessly. "All I wanted to do was to help you."

Charon's chin quivered. "I can't," he mouthed.

She spat in his face. "Then you're worse than he is," she snarled, fighting anew.

Ahzrukhal sighed. "What did I tell you, Charon? Keep her down."

Over the years, Charon had gotten good at finding loopholes. While he couldn't get out of doing all of the twisted shit that his contract holders told him to, he fought against his orders when he could. He scanned the room. No one moved to help. He glanced up at Ahzrukhal, who was now picking through his safe. Ahzrukhal huffed down two doses of jet, and his eyes went wild.

Kate bashed her arms on the ground, drawing Charon's attention back to her. "Help me, you motherfucker!" she shouted. "I know you want to," she whispered.

Charon looked around her.

And he noticed the tipped over stools.

And then he noticed Ahzrukhal's jacket on the floor.

Ahzrukhal drew out two syringes of Med-X from the safe. "This will calm you down. But you're a young little smoothskin. I'd hate to give you too much. I certainly would hate for you to pass out during our little rendezvous. After all, you're the star of this show. What do you say, smoothskin? Ever think you'd be in showbiz?"

Charon let up his grip. He grabbed the sides of her face and banged her head on the floor. He shook her face, demanding her attention. Her eyes shot up at him.

"Get. His. Jacket," he mouthed slowly and then nodded towards it.

She squinted her eyes and looked around. She shot out her left leg and dug her foot into the jacket. She got the foot under the jacket and flipped it onto her.

Ahzrukhal slammed the safe and pocketed the key. "How about it boys? I haven't heard any offers. And I've got enough jet to go all night. Better speak up now. Who the fuck knows what I'll have Charon do with her when I'm finished?"

Charon tingled with the nearness of the contract. He held her forehead down with one hand, then deftly grabbed up her two wrists in the other hand, scooping them under the jacket. He squeezed her forehead to make certain that she was looking at him.

"Left. Pocket."

"Did you finally subdue her, Charon? It's far too quiet. What's going on over there?" Ahzrukhal asked, turning towards the bar, prepping a syringe of Med-X. He looked over at Kate. When he saw his jacket, the syringe dropped, smashing on the floor. "You goddamned fool!" he snarled.

When she touched the contract, a familiar shiver ran through his body, although it was much warmer than he remembered. He jumped to his feet, letting go of Kate. Kate tossed the Ahzrukhal's jacket aside. Charon leaned down and took her hand.

"Come on, smoothskin. You don't need to be down there," he muttered.

Ahzrukhal slammed his fists against the bar. He shoved bottles from the wall with a howl. He aimed a glass for her head. Kate closed her eyes and braced herself. Charon snapped his hand out, caught it, and deftly threw it back at Ahzrukhal. The glass slammed into the side of Ahzrukhal's face, but to Charon's disappointment, it didn't shatter.

Charon took Kate by the wrist and guided her behind him. "You're probably in shock, so just listen to me and do what I say. Get behind me. None of these fuckers are going to touch you." He whipped the shotgun off of his back. "In fact, all you cap-counting monsters better fucking leave Underworld tonight because I'll come for all of your fucking heads tomorrow. And don't think that I didn't memorize each of your goddamned sick faces."

The ghouls began to scatter. Charon reached an arm back and tugged her to him. She grabbed at his back, pushing as close to him as she could as she trembled and whimpered.

"Everyone but you, Ahzrukhal," Charon hissed. "It appears that I am no longer in your service, and there is no goddamned way in hell that you are leaving this bar alive."


	7. Bloody Mess

WARNING: Well-deserved VIOLENCE after post-attempted NON-CON

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Bloody Mess**

Ahzrukhal cackled as he jabbed the intact syringe of Med-X into his arm. He turned back to the safe and forced it open once more.

Charon ignored him. He faced Kate. She was unsteady on her feet. He leaned over and pulled a chair towards her. "Sit down," he urged. She looked up into his eyes and nodded dully. Charon sighed and wiped a hand across his forehead. "And pull your zipper up," he whispered.

But Ahzrukhal heard him anyway. "What's the matter, Charon? Did your prick finally fall off? Don't pretend like you wouldn't take her too."

Kate looked down at her vault suit. She responded with a detached 'oh,' drew the zipper back up, and hugged her stomach.

Ahzrukhal huffed another dose of jet and pulled out another Med-X. "Fuck. Why don't we have bigger syringes around here. This isn't doing shit to me."

"Supply and demand," Charon snarled. "You can bleed them out more with smaller syringes. All your genius idea."

Ahzrukhal harrumphed. "You know, I'm not afraid of you, Charon."

"Not of me, but you're terrified because you know exactly what I can do to you. You know that I can make it last all night too. That's why you're taking your whole goddamned stock instead of accepting your fate and looking me in the eye like a man. No dignity in life. No dignity in death."

By that time, Ahzrukhal had moved on to his stock of psycho. "Oh yes. Please enlighten me with how much dignity you have, Charon. I forget. How many women and children has it been over the years? How many families?"

Charon squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He focused on his breath, willing himself to calm down. He bent down to meet Kate's eyes. She was rocking back and forth in the chair, staring listlessly at the ground.

"Kate?" She jerked up in the seat, lips quivering. "I know that you're not yourself right now, and that you probably won't remember any of this in the morning, so I'll tell you again later. You are my employer, and I will do as you command. And now, for good or ill, I serve you. Your health and happiness are more sacred to me than my own." He frowned. The words were coming out so much more seriously this time.

Ahzrukhal dashed from behind the bar. Charon snapped the shotgun in his direction. Ahzrukhal skidded to a stop, hands in the air. The corner of Charon's lip twitched upwards. He was pleased that Ahzrukhal was too stupid and scared to take the gunshot. That meant that Charon would get to take his time with him.

Charon snorted, rolling his eyes at Ahzrukhal. "You forget just how tuned my peripheral vision is. You know, did it ever occur to you that maybe I was starting to get sloppy on purpose?"

Ahzrukhal narrowed his eyes. With the help of the drugs, his pupils had nearly replaced his irises. "I didn't think that you could do that."

"And I didn't think that I'd be stuck with your goddamned sorry ass for almost a whole goddamned century. Now shut the fuck up." He turned back to Kate. "Kate?" The word felt different on his tongue now. The name was now a sweet, forbidden fruit that made pain shoot up and down his body. He hadn't had a female employer before. He would deal with the pain for now and figure out what honorific she permitted later. "Can you hear me?"

Kate sat back in the chair and began taking her hair down. She nodded.

"Tell me what to do with him. I am more than happy to kill him for you. I've been waiting to kill him for years. But if you want to do it yourself, I will be happy to assist you in any way that I can."

Kate finished twisting her hair back into a bun. Though she still looked dazed, she stood and licked her lips. "Pin him, Charon."

Ahzrukhal moved to run. With a blur, he was on the ground. Charon stood on Ahzrukhal's arms.

Charon twisted his right foot.

Ahzrukhal 's right elbow snapped.

Charon twisted his left foot.

Ahzrukhal 's right elbow snapped. He groaned and squirmed.

Charon crouched down. The bones spread like gravel under his feet. He put his face inches from Ahzrukhal's. "What's the matter? Can't stand the sight of your own blood?" he hissed.

Kate rolled up the sleeves of her vault suit. Her voice was otherworldly. "I need a knife."

Charon pulled a knife out of his right boot, twisting the foot as he did. Ahzrukhal howled. He held it out to Kate. Kate took the knife into her hands. She ran her thumb across the blade to test it, almost cutting herself. As old as it looked, it was sharp as the day that it was made.

"Hey, Charon. Get up for a second." Charon moved to step off of him, but she caught his shoulder. He started under her touch. "No. Don't get off him. Just stand up for a second."

Charon moved his feet onto Ahzrukhal's upper arms. When he stood, he felt the bones snap. Ahzrukhal growled with pain.

"You sick motherfucker! I'll tell her everything. Every goddamned thing that you've ever done for me and all of your other employers." He spat the word. "Let's see how much she wants you then."

Kate crouched down by Ahzrukhal's side. She reached through Charon's legs and grabbed Ahzrukhal's chin. "Ahzrukhal. Shut the hell up." She shoved his head away. She began feeling Ahzrukhal's crotch.

Ahzrukhal hissed through his teeth. "What? Changed your mind now? You should have just fucked me earlier when my arms still worked, you shameless slut. Do you know how long it'll take for my bones to reknit?"

"Ahzrukhal. Look at me," Kate said, voice devoid of emotion.

Ahzrukhal met her eyes.

"I. Don't. Fucking. Care."

She slammed the knife through his manhood. Ahzrukhal writhed. She got up calmly.

"Thank you for the knife. You can have it back whenever you want. I'm going to go sit down over there. Let me know when you're finished," she said.

Charon watched as she walked calmly into the next room. He heard a chair scrape the floor, and her body weight settle into it.

Charon stared down at him. "Did you even fucking read The Divine Comedy? If you had, you'd know what the ninth circle was." He grinned. "Treachery and betrayal."

Ahzrukhal glowered at him.

Charon leaned in until his mouth was next to Ahzrukhal's ear. "I want you to remember this—what I'm about to do to you—because I'm going to do it again the moment I see you in hell."

Charon took Ahzrukhal's face in his hands. He began to press down. Ahzrukhal's face lost form as the bones popped. Ahzrukhal's screams turned into a wet gurgle. When there was no more damage to do, Charon punched Ahzrukhal between the eyes, and his skull collapsed. The floorboards cracked underneath his head, and Ahzrukhal's head sagged into the hole.

Charon stood. He was shaking from adrenaline and freedom—or as close to freedom as he ever got after the contract had freshly changed hands. He flexed his hands and looked down at himself. The suit was spattered with his blood. The suit that Kate had traded to get the caps to free him from Ahzrukhal. The suit that Ahzrukhal had forced him to steal from Tulip in the misguided attempt to impress Kate.

He stood and grabbed Ahzrukhal's jacket. It reeked of the bastard. When Charon didn't find anything else of interest in the pockets, he began wiping Ahzrukhal's blood off of his hands. He grabbed the highest proof alcohol he could find and splashed it on his hands. It drowned out Ahzrukhal's scent, but it made the small cuts on his hands twinge. It was worth it. He had been saddled with Ahzrukhal for far too long. He would get rid of every vestige in his power. He would burn the fucking bar down if it wouldn't take down all of Underworld with it. He had to force himself to think of all of the faces that he hadn't seen there and that hadn't fucked him over during the years. He attempted to give some consideration to the people that had been there but too afraid to do anything but at least weren't looking to get in on Ahzrukhal's offer.

He sat down on a stool and rested his shotgun on the bar. He pulled the knife free from Ahzrukhal's remains and wiped the blade off, savoring how it tore the fabric. He tossed Ahzrukhal's jacket over the remains of his head. He tucked the knife back into his boot. He stripped off his own bloodied jacket and the tie and added them to the heap. He untucked the shirt. He ran his hands through what was left of his hair. He hoped that she wouldn't notice any remaining gore on what was left of his face. He wanted to look as presentable as possible. She didn't need any more reminders of the trauma that she had just endured.

He slung the shotgun over his shoulder, took a shaky breath, and headed towards the other room. He walked with heavy footsteps, ensuring that he wouldn't surprise her. She was sitting backwards in a chair, resting her chin on her arms. Charon crossed his arms and leaned against a table.

"All finished?" she asked.

Charon nodded. "He won't bother anyone else ever again." He studied her impassive face. "How are you holding up?"

She shrugged with a scoff. "I'm alive."

Charon pressed his lips together and sighed. His eyes widened suddenly . "Where's the contract?"

She shook her head to clear it and fished out the contract. "Right. Sorry. Here you go."

He just looked at her, brow raised.

The contract fluttered in her hand as she stretched out further. "Here. It's yours now."

She had wanted the contract. She had asked for the contract. So what in the hell was she doing?

"No. That's not how it works. It's yours now," he said.

Kate sighed, exasperated. She stood, closed the distance between them and took his hand, to his surprise. He just watched, uncertain what she was doing. She slapped the contract into his hand.

Charon hissed as the electric currents assaulted him. He cringed and shoved it at her. "Take it," he growled.

She jerked her hands out of the way. "No. Don't you get it? You're free now."

"Take it. I can't even fucking hold it, and if you don't take it now, I'll have to give it to the next cocksucker that enters this room."

Her mouth dropped, and she shook her head. The agony was plain on his face. His eyes were clenched shut, and she could hear his teeth grinding.

"Please," he said, utterly defeated. "Don't let another fucking Ahzrukhal get it."

And with that, she had no choice. She took the contract.

Charon gasped as the pain vanished. He panted, struggling to refill his lungs. He rubbed the smattering of sweat from his forehead. "Thank you," he croaked.

She nodded dumbly, staring at the contract. It was so worn that the writing was no longer legible. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped it.

"So I almost got raped in that ghoul fuckfest for nothing?"

Charon winced. "I suppose that is up to how you define 'for nothing.' If you do not want the contract, then I suppose that the answer is 'yes.'"

"Then I'll just have to do this a different way," she snarled.

As soon as she had raised the paper to tear it, Charon had her throat in his hand. She gasped. He was gritting his teeth once more, but his eyes were pleading with hers. His hand rested there with enough tension to serve as a warning. It didn't hurt yet.

"Don't do it. If you try to destroy it, you will try with your last breath. It is a compulsion that I cannot stop. It's happened before. I don't even remember touching the guy. Just take it, smoothskin. You're a good girl, and I really don't want to hurt you. I have already done that far too much this evening. I promise that I will be of use to you."

As soon as she removed one of her hands from the paper, he released her. She should have been angry or scared. Instead, her green eyes were searching his clouded blue ones with what looked like—what?—compassion, of all things?

"Don't you want to be free?" she whispered.

Charon sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Of course I want to be free, smoothskin. It is the only thing I ever dream of. But I can't ever be. That contract is a fucking noose, and it doesn't come off. It cannot come off."

"Someone tried to free you before?"

He snorted bitterly. "No. It was just an exercise that he and I were forced through to verify that the contract had an appropriate hold over me."

She sank back into the chair and stuffed the contract back into the pocket listlessly. She put her hands on the back of the chair once more and rested her chin on them as her eyes moved over the floor.

"You acted selflessly on my behalf, and I do not have the slightest idea why you would bother to do such a thing. Don't get me wrong. I'm eternally grateful. I really am."

"So what now?"

"So you keep it safe. Don't try to show off your dick like Ahzrukhal did and talk it up everywhere."

"I guess we're both lucky I don't have a dick, then."

Charon's lips formed a smile for just a moment. When had he last smiled genuinely? Smiled at something that wasn't inspired from the aggravation or pain of others?

"I have made my vow of loyalty to you. As long as the contract is in your possession, I will follow and protect you. Keep vigilant, and do not lose it. Please."

As soon as the door flew open, the shotgun was in Charon's hand.


	8. Burden to Bear

WARNING: Post-Attempted NON-CON

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Burden to Bear**

Greta lowered her pistol and sneered at Charon. "What the fuck happened here, Charon? What did you do to her?"

Carol stepped in the room. Kate's face shattered when she saw her sweet concern. She succumbed to the fear and frustration of the evening. She leapt from her chair and collapsed into Carol's arms. Carol clasped the sobbing girl to her chest and smoothed a hand over Kate's back.

"Shh! It's okay. You're okay now, Kate. You're okay," Carol cooed. She looked up at Greta and frowned. "We should probably get her out of here."

Charon took a step towards Carol, but Greta stepped in between them. Charon glared at her.

"She needs to be kept away from about 60% of the ghouls down here. Do you have a suggestion as to where that might be accomplished?" Charon snapped.

Greta squinted up at him and nodded in understanding. "You're not just being a nice guy. She's got your contract now, doesn't she?"

Charon got up in Greta's face and growled. "Not one fucking move, Greta. Unless you'd like to join Ahzrukhal."

Greta gave a derisive snort. "I want nothing to do with you or your goddamned dirty contract, ghoul."

Carol looked between Kate and Charon, mouth agape. "So it is true. He is dead," she whispered.

"You and I need to talk, ghoul," Greta sneered. "Get her out of here, Carol."

Charon pushed past Greta. "Where she goes, I go."

"Then shut up and lead the way?" Greta snapped.

Charon spun back to her and hissed in her ear, "You know, she hasn't told me not to kill you. So I suggest you back the fuck off right now."

Greta attempted to shove him back, but he didn't budge. She laughed. "You know, you might have everyone else terrified, but not me," she snarled.

Charon narrowed his eyes. "Funny. That's what Ahzrukhal said before I smashed his face in."

"Stop it!" Kate snapped, jerking her head up. "I can't—I can't handle this right now," she muttered, putting her head back on Carol's shoulder.

Charon took a step back from Greta.

Greta snorted. "Fucking guard dog."

"Greta!" Carol snapped. "Don't be rude! Didn't you hear what Kate just said?"

Greta scowled.

Charon smirked. "Whipped," he muttered under his breath.

Greta's eyes widened, and she scoffed. "You're one to talk."

Carol sighed and rolled her eyes. "Charon, if you're going to play the role of bodyguard, I suggest that you go make sure that it's safe for her to go out there."

"And I ask you again," Charon growled, "where are you planning to take her so that she's safe from all of the assholes in this place?"

Carol pursed her lips. "The hotel."

Charon stepped behind Kate, careful not to touch her. "And why in the fuck am I supposed to trust you two?"

Carol's eyes narrowed. "Because she is Gob's friend, and I will beat the shit out of anyone that even tries to touch her."

Charon raised a brow. He swung the shotgun from his back to his arm and stepped through the doors. Of the ghouls in the room, there were two guilty ones. As soon as they saw Charon, both guilty and innocent fled. Charon followed them to the door and then blocked the doorway.

"Clear," he shouted to Carol.

Carol pressed a kiss to the top of Kate's head and withdrew one of her arms. She tucked Kate under her arm and moved slowly. "Let's go, sweetie."

With some urging, she and Kate walked side by side through the large common room. Carol pulled Kate into the hotel, led her to the bed with the most privacy, and helped her sit down. She knelt down in front of Kate and began untying her boots.

"Let's get you more comfortable, hmm? How does that sound?" Carol said smiling as she pulled at the laces.

"So this is the smoothskin that I've heard so much about."

Carol glanced up to see Mister Crowley peeking through the screens that were around the bed. In their haste, Greta and Carol had left the hotel door wide-open.

"You're lucky I was here. You just had quite the attempted robbery," Mister Crowley crooned.

Carol stopped and looked up at him. "You're kidding."

"I suppose that Snooker and Jamison aren't the fine, upstanding ghouls that we thought they were," he said.

Mister Crowley turned at a thundering sound. The next thing he knew, Charon held him against the wall by the throat.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Charon snarled.

Mister Crowley tried to shrug with indifference. Failing that, he cleared his throat with great effort. "I am renting a bed here. But I assure you that I was visiting Winthrop downstairs when all the excitement happened. It's a shame that I missed it. I heard that it was quite entertaining. I was just hoping to get filled in on all of the gossip."

Charon let go of his throat only to shove his shoulders against the wall. "Then let me fill you in. You're going to leave this room right now, and you're not going to come back until Carol tells you that we are gone." If Mister Crowley had been there with Ahzrukhal, Charon was sure that he would have jumped in right after Ahzrukhal for his own smoothskin grudge-fuck.

Mister Crowley glowered. "I paid for this room."

"And let me tell you how thoughtful it was of you to pay Kate's tab for the evening," Charon sneered.

Mister Crowley grunted. "And exactly where the fuck am I supposed to stay?"

Charon smirked. "A few beds downstairs will be opening up soon."

"Why the fuck am I getting shafted because of this piece of shit bigot? Did everyone else get a memo that we're fucking slaves to smoothskins now, cause I sure as shit didn't."

Before Charon could respond, Carol cleared her throat and adjusted what was left of her hair. "While I do appreciate your patronage, Mister Crowley, I would ask you not to speak to my other patron that way. She happens to be a very sweet girl that's just having a very bad day.

"Now. I appreciate that you stopped those thugs from taking advantage of our store while we were gone. I'm sure that Greta will be happy to give you a few meals on us in appreciation. However, I can tell you that Charon here is very upset, and because of that, I assure you that you will not win this argument. I suggest that you gather your belongings and step outside as he has asked."

Mister Crowley sneered at Charon. "Get your fucking hands off of me, dog. The sooner you let go, the sooner I'm gone."

Charon squeezed Mister Crowley's throat and then let him go. Mister Crowley cleared his throat and then adjusted his tie and hat. He crossed the room, retrieved a few items around the bed that he had been staying in, and stuffed them into a worn leather bag. He walked to the door, paused, and looked back at them.

"I don't understand why you're all fussing over her. She's just another goddamned smoothskin," he snapped.

Greta snorted. "Not anymore she isn't."

Mister Crowley harrumphed and slammed the door closed behind him.

Greta crossed her arms and walked towards the door. Her hands rubbed up and down the back of her arms. "Charon. You and I need to talk."

Charon rolled his eyes. "I thought that was exactly what we were doing earlier."

"Outside," Greta said.

"I fail to see how I can 'play the role of bodyguard' if I'm not even in the same fucking room with her," Charon growled.

Greta pursed her lips. The fight drained from her face. Her eyes were now pleading. "We need to talk outside. Away from her," she whispered, glancing in Kate's direction. "We can talk in the hallway. You can watch both doors there."

Carol had both of Kate's boots off, and she was helping her to lie down. "Charon, on my life, I promise that she will be safe."

Charon gritted his teeth and growled. It went against every instinct that he had, but Greta's eyes were earnest. He had no idea what was so important that it couldn't be said around Kate.

"Carol, if this is some kind of trick, you can be sure that I will kill Greta in front of you, and I will do it very slowly," Charon said, glaring.

"She won't hurt me, Charon," Kate said in a strained voice, looking up at him. "You can go with Greta. It's okay."

Charon felt like shit. Her eyes were red from crying, and she looked crushed. Being given her permission diminished his aversion to leaving her side, but the thought still riddled him with anxiety. "As you wish. I shall return."

"I'll keep a good eye on her," Carol said, smoothing down Kate's hair.

Charon crossed his arms and met Greta at the door. He motioned forward. "After you."

Greta stepped through the door and looked back at Charon. "Close the door," she said.

Charon rolled his eyes. "I got it, okay? You know, you're not making me any more comfortable about this."

"This isn't about your comfort," Greta said.

She led him into the hall. Black-listed ghouls were scrambling around downstairs.

Charon snorted. "How the fuck are we supposed to talk out here with all of this noise?"

"We," Greta hissed, leaning in, "are talking out here because we don't want to make anything worse for Kate, do we? Now. What the fuck happened in there?"

Charon stroked his chin and sighed. "You want the long version or the short version?"

Greta straightened and spoke quietly. "I want to know why she's crying."

Charon pinched what was left of the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh. "She almost got raped by Ahzrukhal and half the ghouls in there."

Greta exhaled sharply. She wiped at her forehead briskly, turned away from Charon, and walked a few steps with her other hand on her hip. Charon watched her and felt the brunt of his shame. If she attacked him, he wouldn't stop her. Not unless she pulled out the pistol again.

Greta growled and snapped both hands to her hips. She spun around and got into Charon's face. "And you were in that half, weren't you?"

Charon balled his hands into fists. He wanted to look away from her, but he forced himself to face up to what he had done. "No. Ahzrukhal had me hold her down."

Greta spun around and kicked the wall. Dust puffed out from where her foot landed. She glared at him. "And so how is it that she almost but didn't quite get raped?" she asked, teeth bared.

"I helped her get the contract," Charon said.

"Bullshit!" Greta spat.

"It doesn't begin to excuse my actions prior to that, but if you ask her, she will tell you that that's what happened."

"You should have died when the fucking bombs fell."

Charon met her eyes. "I know."

She stepped away from Charon once more, took more breaths to calm herself, and then faced him again. "I want you to shut the fuck up for five minutes and just fucking listen to what you need to do. Can you do that?"

Charon nodded, biting his tongue.

"You are going to go downstairs. You are going to get Graves—not Barrows—and you are going to bring her up here, but you're not going in there with her. And before you ask how you know that you can trust her, Graves is the one that's been keeping Barrows from experimenting on the smoothskins that pass by here.

"Now, after you've done that, you are going to get hot water, and you are going to bring it up here and let one of us carry it in. Why us? Because you are going to be here guarding the fucking doors."

Charon gritted his teeth. "I've never had the best sense of time, so you'll have to forgive me. Are you telling me to stay out here all night? What if she needs me?"

Greta cackled. "Why in the fuck would she ever need you?"

For protection was the answer. But the words dripped with hypocrisy, and they died on Charon's lips.

"Exactly," Greta said with satisfaction.

"Then you intend for you and Carol to stay with her tonight?"

Greta sighed. "No. It's whatever she wants. Obviously, I think that Carol and I are the wisest choice of companions. She shouldn't be alone, but if she wants that, we have to respect her wishes."

Charon folded his arms and studied her. "And how is it that you know that all this stuff needs to be done anyway?"

Greta's face fell. "Because smoothskins aren't the only ones who get raped."

Charon pursed his lips. "I'm sorry."

Greta snarled. "Don't you fucking patronize me, dog!"

Charon stared at her impassively. "I'm not patronizing you. Maybe you haven't heard, but women aren't the only ones who get raped."


	9. Toughness

WARNING: Last bits of Post-Attempted NON-CON.

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Toughness**

He did as Greta bade, although it felt wrong accepting what were essentially commands from someone other than his employer. He didn't feel the compulsion that came with the contract, but after having solely followed the commands of his employers for years, it felt blasphemous to even consider doing what an insignificant person asked, even if it was for the benefit of his employer.

He walked down the stairs solemnly, scanning the swarm of panicked ghouls downstairs. He regretted having given them the entire evening to leave. Despite the toll that it would have taken on his ammo, it would have been easier and much more satisfying to just take them all out now. He itched. Having been under Ahzrukhal's strict rules for so many years, their sudden absence felt like phantom limbs. He was impatient for his new employer to replace them. Without guidelines, it would be too easy for him to act in a way that displeased her. When he closed his eyes, he saw her face and heard her scornful words. _You're worse than him._

He replayed what she had said and done before and after—Ahzrukhal. He tried not to think of what happened in between. What he had done to her under that bastard's command. But the images of her pinned under him infiltrated this thoughts far too easily. She came in there with the intent of talking to him. The conversation that she had with Ahzrukhal absolutely confounded him, but as preposterous as the notion was, she had gone in there to find out if he was happy and then free him. She didn't want the contract. She tried to give it to him. Tried to destroy it. Thank god he had stopped her in time.

Why in the fuck would a smoothskin do that? Since becoming a ghoul, male smoothskins seemed especially greedy for his contract. All of the benefits of servitude with the added bonus that their women wouldn't be tempted by an ugly motherfucker like him.

But what if she had met him outside of the bar when he was looking for that goddamned suit? She would have asked him if he was happy then, and without the dick ordering him not to talk to her, he could have responded. And yet, what would he have said? Knowing that Ahzrukhal would not part with it easily if at all, would he have tried to talk her out of it? No. Of course he wouldn't, but he would have told her that she was out of her goddamned mind.

He emptied his mind and stared straight ahead, avoiding eye contact. For now, he needed to focus on the tasks at hand. He would ask her why later. He would agonize about his fuck ups later.

A hand pulled Charon's arm. Winthrop stared down the length of Charon's shotgun.

"What the fuck do you want?" Charon sneered.

"I—I just—" Winthrop stammered, hands shaking in the air.

"Well don't fucking touch me. I'm busy."

"I just wanted to know if the smoothskin was okay," Winthrop muttered.

Charon's face relaxed. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "No."

"Oh."

Charon opened his eyes. "But you can help me."

Winthrop lowered his hands, eyeing Charon. "What can I do?"

"Get me hot water. Get a bucket of it or two. They need it for the smoothskin."

"Huh," Winthrop uttered. "Sure thing, Charon. Uh—where is it going exactly?"

"The hotel." Charon paused. "Although you should be aware that there is a mess in the—newly vacated rooms upstairs that will need to be dealt with. I assume that whomever's moving in there can take care of that little mess. I've dealt with enough shit this evening."

Winthrop nodded, wide-eyed. "Sure thing."

Charon turned from him and walked to the clinic. Barrows looked relieved when Charon said that he only needed Graves. Graves stuffed basic supplies into the pockets of her coat. Charon led her up to the hotel door. As she slipped in, he assumed his most recently assigned post. At the very least, it was a new view than that goddamned corner. He cleared his mind, minded his post, and smiled whenever he saw one of the guilty ghouls leave through the front door.

It had been at least an hour, but Winthrop finally panted his way up the stairs, sloshing buckets of still steaming water. He nodded towards the door. "In there?"

Charon set his mouth and shook his head. "No. Just set it down by the door. I'll let them know."

"Er—okay." Winthrop hobbled to the door and set down the bucket. "Um, could you also let them know that these stairs might be a bit unsafe until I can get this cleaned up?" Winthrop asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Charon grunted.

Winthrop nodded. "Right. Okay. Let me know if you need anything else." He began walking down the stairs and turned back to Charon. "She's a good kid."

Charon's eyes flickered. "I know."

Charon waited until Winthrop was back on the first floor to knock on the door. Greta jerked the door open.

"What?"

Charon lifted the buckets of water and extended them to Greta. Greta tried to snatch them from him, but he pulled them back.

"How is she?"

Greta folded her arms and scowled at him. "As good as can be expected."

"How badly is she hurt? What is Graves doing? She has been in there a long time," Charon said, sentences tumbling out faster and faster.

Greta sighed and closed her eyes. "It's mostly just scrapes. And bruises. On her arms," she said pointedly. She stared at Charon with slit eyes. "She's in pain, but it isn't from the scrapes," she snarled.

Charon extended the bucket once more. Greta snatched it from it and slammed the door in his face.

He took up his post once more. In the time that he stood there, Winthrop finished wiping down the stairs. He saw Arthur and Louie go into The Ninth Circle and eventually emerge with Ahzrukhal's body although he looked away as soon as he saw the body. He had spent too many years staring at the bastard to waste another second on him.

Graves finally emerged. Charon stepped to her.

"How is she?" he demanded.

"Oh," Graves said, flustered. "Physically, she's fine. Emotionally,mentally—well, time heals all wounds. However, I'd say all things considered, she's doing quite well. She doesn't look like it, but she's pretty tough. This will probably haunt her, but I'd say that she'll be able to put it behind her soon enough. Of course, I do wonder if it will catch up with her when she isn't preoccupied."

Charon's brow furrowed. "Preoccupied with what?"

Graves pursed her lips and looked at Charon sympathetically. "You don't know a thing about her, do you? She's looking for her father, not that it's really my place to talk about it." Moments of silence lapsed, and then Graves spoke once more. "I left Carol with some Med-X. It should help Kate get to sleep and relieve some of her pain."

Charon winced internally.

"If she needs anything else, I'll be downstairs." Graves gave him a forced smile, turned, and proceeded down the stairs.

Charon wanted to see Kate, but he sighed and resumed his post. He remembered Greta's words, and he agreed with them. She didn't need him.

Charon had watched three-fourths of the offending ghouls leave Underworld by the time Greta opened the door. She rolled her eyes and refused to look at him.

"She wants you."

Charon's heart leapt and then dove. His stomach churned. "Why?" he asked hesitantly.

Greta harrumphed. "No fucking clue."

Carol walked up to Greta and put a hand on her arm. Carol had something draped over her arms. "I'm ready to go if you are, dear." She walked up to Charon and patted his arm. "I've already given her Med-X—not too much, though. Just the amount that Nurse Graves told me to, so she's ready to go to sleep. Now, as you see, I've got her suit. If she forgets, tell her that I'm cleaning it, and I'll get it back to her as soon as I can." She squeezed his arm, and Charon tried not to flinch. "Take care of her, okay? I know that you will."

Greta scoffed and nodded towards the hotel. "Are you coming or what?" she asked.

Charon nodded and strode into the room. He leaned near Greta and whispered, "What am I supposed to do?"

Greta snorted. "You're the 'employee.' Do whatever she says."

Carol waved to get Charon's attention. "Charon! Just let us know when she's up tomorrow morning and we'll fix you two breakfast, okay?"

Charon nodded with a grunt.

Greta leaned in. "Remember: anything she wants. Got it?"

Charon nodded. Greta stepped through the door and closed it behind him.

Charon stood in the silence. He was both eager, yet scared to see her. He didn't know what to say to her. He had never had a female employer before, and given the recent ordeal, he was paranoid that he'd screw up and make it all worse somehow. The need to check on her overruled his fear, and he opened the door.

"Charon? Is that you?" Kate's groggy voice asked.

His fears were replaced with the urgency to do her bidding. To take care of her. He walked, pushing his way through the screens that surrounded the bed. And for the first time, he drank in the sight of her.

Kate—this good woman—was gorgeous. A vision. She was under the blanket, and her brown-gold hair was splayed out on the pillow. The dirt had been wiped from her face, which was pale yet tinged with the red of the sun. Her lips lounged in a sleepy smile. Earnest green eyes shined up at him. He forgot how to breathe.

He cringed when he saw his dark purple hand prints on her upper arms.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Charon said, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. There were so many things to say. So many questions to ask. But the words didn't want to come.

"It's good to see you," she murmured.

Charon swallowed. "They took good care of you, yes?"

Kate giggled and gave a small nod. "They're all sweet like little canned peaches."

To his surprise, he laughed. He looked around nervously. "Uh—is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah. Come down here."

Charon blinked. "What?"

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes as she tapped the bed. "Sit down."

"If that is what you wish," Charon said uneasily. Greta had said to do anything that she wanted. He lowered himself onto the mattress facing away from Kate.

Kate scoffed. "Come on, Charon. Look at me. I want to talk to you before the Med-X puts me to sleep."

Stiffly, Charon turned his body towards her. She pulled an arm from under the blanket and grasped his hand. Warmth tingled up his arm.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier."

Charon shook his head sadly, and he scoffed. He could not bear to look at her. "You have nothing to thank me for."

She pursed her lips. "Yes I do. If you hadn't helped me—well, I'd either be dead or want to be."

Charon winced.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't help me, but I'm glad that you did. Greta told me that I have to be very specific with you. So I wanted to go ahead and tell you that we're leaving tomorrow. I'm looking for my dad, and Three Dog knows where he is, but he's making me run some ridiculous errand for him before he'll fucking tell me where my dad is."

"Where you go, I will follow," Charon said.

She chuckled. "That's sweet. Well, I'm going to sleep in here, so I'd like for you to stay in here with me."

Charon nodded. "If that is what you wish, I will obey."

She rolled her eyes. "It's a favor. Not a command."

Charon snorted. "I only do commands. No favors."

She sighed and looked into his eyes. They remained guarded. "Okay then. If you only listen to commands, then I command you to listen to me and believe what I say."

Charon nodded and listened under the strong pull of the command.

Kate's eyes softened. "I'm not angry at you. What I said about you being as bad as Ahzrukhal—that's not true. I knew it wasn't true before I said it, but I was trying to get through to you. You're a good person, and I hope that you proved that to yourself tonight. I don't want you to be angry with yourself about what happened. You did what was right the moment that you could, and I want you to know that I don't regret doing what I did." She intensified her gaze. "I do want to ask you one thing, though. All of the bad things that you've had to do—don't ever tell me. Okay? I don't want to know. I don't need to know. All of that's behind you now, and you should forgive yourself. I hope that just maybe you can be happy now."

Charon's body was frozen, and his breath was caught in his chest.

Kate smiled and patted his hand. "That's all. See you in the morning." She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side.

Charon watched her until her breath fell into the cadence of sleep. He eased himself off of the mattress and down onto the floor. She stayed asleep, but her body had sensed the movement. She moved her hand from his and curled it over her stomach. He could feel the ghost of her hand on his. Instead of relishing the sensation, he pulled his shotgun into his lap.

If he had written down his list of regrets hours ago, they would have taken up several pages. Listening to her breathe, he rewrote his list of regrets. There was only one name on it now. Kate.

The name was bittersweet this time.


	10. Ghastly Scavenger

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Ghastly Scavenger**

Charon had been trained to be a light sleeper. One of the few things that he was proud of was his acute sense of hearing. No one had ever successfully snuck up on him. He could turn sleep on and off like a light switch. When Kate moved in her sleep, his eyes would fly open, his hands clenching the shotgun. He would turn around, see that she was still okay, and then turn and go back to sleep.

But it wasn't noise that finally made him wake up for good the next morning.

It was her hand hitting him in the back of the head.

Charon jumped up and turned on his heel, shotgun at the ready. He looked down to see Kate launch upwards in the bed. Her eyes were wide, and she held her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" she gushed.

Charon listened until he was satisfied that no one was trying to break into the room. Then he finally lowered the shotgun to his side.

Kate pushed herself up onto her knees and held out a hand. "I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to. Here. Let me see if I hurt you."

Charon snorted, rolling his eyes. "You didn't hurt me."

"Oh good. I'm glad," Kate said, smiling and dropping her hand to her side.

Her hand brushed bare flesh.

In that moment, they both realized that she was kneeling on the bed in a tank top, underwear, and nothing else.

She yanked the blanket in front of her as Charon spun around and took several giant steps away.

"I'm sorry," he stammered. "I didn't see anything. I mean, I didn't look." Very long.

"No. It's okay," Kate said, face burning. "I forgot that this was all that they could find for me to wear last night. Um, that Med-X is pretty strong, you know."

She saw his shoulders twitch, and she cursed herself. "But I remember everything that I said last night, and I meant every word of it, so don't think that I'm trying to take that back now. I'm still not mad at you or anything."

Charon rolled his eyes. She would be if she saw him. He had been too caught up worrying about her last night to go back to Tulip's and get his armor. He was still in the stupid shirt and pants of the suit. And unlike the leather pants that he usually wore, it seemed as if the pants that he was currently wearing were tailored specifically to draw attention to erections.

It wasn't entirely a lie. He hadn't looked on purpose. He had only noticed after he had figured out that they weren't in any immediate danger, and then his eyes went off on their own. What was true was that he hadn't stared, but he had seen enough. The swell of her breasts against the dingy shirt. Her toned legs. The way that her underwear was hitched up on her left hip. The black, lacy underwear. Her hand reaching out to him. Seeking to touch him.

He barely stopped a groan from escaping. Blood coursed through his body, and he felt dizzy.

Kate wrapped the blanket around her waist like a skirt. "It's okay. You can look now."

He scrunched up his face, attempting to will his erection away. His instinct was to think of the foulest thing that he could—so he thought of Ahzrukhal. The only problem was that the Ahzrukhal made his blood boil, and his body wasn't convinced that a different source of excitement warranted retracting the blood from his cock.

"No," he muttered, clearing his throat. "You need your privacy."

Kate gave a confused laugh. "Well. Okay. Um, do you know where my suit is?"

He gritted his teeth, and inspiration finally dawned on him. He pictured the most hideous place on her body: the finger-length purple bruises on her arms. The blood began to subside. He felt like shit, but he was grateful that it was working.

"Carol has it. She said she was going to wash it."

Kate chuckled, shaking her head. "Gob was right. She's just as sweet as he said she was."

He took the shotgun into both hands and held it awkwardly, trying to hide the evidence of his erection. He turned around slowly. The position of his arms was all wrong. If he held his arms that way too long, he would strain the muscles and tendons. His aim would be off. But for his pride and for her comfort, he kept them where they were.

"I'll go get her. She said that she and Greta would make you a hot breakfast this morning," he said.

She looked down and snorted. "I think you can put the gun away now, Charon. Nothing happened overnight. I think we're safe."

He snorted. "Are you sure? You were snoring so loudly that you couldn't have possibly heard anything." It was a lie, but he delighted in how the red that surged through her cheeks. It undid all of the progress that he had made trying to relax his cock. But it was entertaining, and the blush was beautiful on her.

"I do not snore!" she protested, one hand on her hip and the other securing the blanket around her.

"Are you sure? I must have taken out maybe forty or fifty guys last night. You haven't seen what's behind all of these screens. Big pile of bodies," Charon said with a smirk.

"You hush, and go get Carol," she said.

Charon, still smirking, gave a small bow. He walked over to the door.

"I do not snore," Kate said indignantly.

"Whatever you say," Charon said, grinning.

He pushed through the door. He held the shotgun by his side. He alternated tensing and relaxing his arms and then shaking out his wrists. He didn't give a fuck who saw his erection now, so long as it wasn't her. No. That wasn't entirely true.

Tulip had been overly pleased when he had stripped his armor off in the middle of her store to put on the suit. He was lucky that she was so intimidated by him. He was unlucky in that she was intimidated by all other males too. So much so that she paid Ahzrukhal for Charon's company occasionally. With Ahzrukhal gone, he was almost certain that she would keep her mouth shut. With the rules changed, he should be even more intimidating.

He stalked down the stairs and searched for Carol. To his chagrin, she and Greta were busy talking to Tulip. With a grunt, he rolled his eyes and went into the store.

Tulip's face lit up, and she waved at him. "Oh, Charon! Uh—um—good morning."

He forced himself not to roll his eyes. He still needed his armor back.

Carol turned to him with a huge grin. "How is our girl this morning?"

Charon snorted. "In need of clothes."

Tulip tilted her head in confusion.

"And I suppose breakfast," Charon continued.

Carol clapped her hands together, and then looped her arm through Greta's. "Well then, let's go fix her something nice and warm. We'll go get her suit, and be right up."

Charon nodded at them. "Sure."

Carol pulled Greta past him. And then it was just Tulip and him standing in the store. Tulip's eyes glittered. It was obvious that she was trying to pose seductively, but it just came across as forced and awkward.

"So, Charon. Is there—uh—anything that I can do to help you?" Tulip said, stepping out from behind the counter.

Charon looked at her, trying to figure out whether or not to be nice. Honey catches flies, but he figured that vinegar would probably catch a submissive woman like her. "Can I have my armor, please? I would have taken it with me last night, but Ahzrukhal was insistent that I return quickly."

She walked towards him as seductively as she could. "Sorry, Charon. You left it here, so I figured that you meant to, and I added it to my inventory." When she was next to him, she drew a finger from his chest down to his stomach. "But I know of a way that you can get back your armor."

When Kate had dragged her finger down his front, he had felt wonderful sparks of—something. When Tulip did it, it just made him feel ill.

So much for honey.

Charon caught her hand and twisted her wrist. Tulip cried out. If she hadn't paid for his 'services' in the past, he might have felt bad. "Yeah. I know of a way too."

Tulip looked at him, wounded. She pouted and withdrew her wrist. "It's over in the corner," she said with a sigh.

She watched him walk over to the armor and gather it up and hold it against his chest. She frowned when she realized that he wouldn't be changing in her store as he did last night. She licked her lips.

"What about my suit? You're not even wearing half of it," Tulip said, trying to sound angry.

"It's a bit of a mess. I don't think that you want it back."

Tulip crossed her arms. "Well, you never paid me for it. That's not very fair."

"Yeah, well, take it up with Ahzrukhal."

"Well, from what I hear, that seems to be a bit of an impossibility now. Besides , I couldn't just have people walking in here and tripping all over your armor, could I?"

Was she honestly wasting her time by trying to make him feel guilty? "I don't know. Some of the assholes around here needed a wakeup call to learn their place." He walked towards the store entrance.

Tulip harrumphed. "But not you."

Charon snorted. "I have always known my place."


	11. Dine and Dash

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Dine and Dash**

He stalked up the stairs two at a time and headed for the common room. There, he stripped off the remains of the suit. The molded leather slipped back into the crevices of his body.

With his second skin in place, he knocked on the door and yelled into the crack. "Is she decent? Can I come in?"

"You can come in, Charon!" Kate's voice called.

Charon smiled and reentered the room. For all he cared, she could be naked now. While it would be a discomfort for him, at least his erection wouldn't be nearly as noticeable.

Kate was back in her vault suit. Somewhat to his surprise, Charon realized that he was disappointed. She was seated near to the counter. When she saw him, she grinned and waved with her free hand. Carol held her other hand, patting it occasionally. Greta stood at the counter, mixing ingredients.

"What do you want for breakfast, Charon?" Kate asked, eagerly. "Greta's making me eggs and steamed cram."

"Whatever you want me to have," Charon said automatically.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "I asked what you want."

"I know, and I said whatever you want. Whatever you want to get me."

"Okay, but I don't know what you like to eat."

Charon rolled his eyes and shrugged. "What you are having is fine. If there isn't enough, I'll have whatever Greta has lying around."

"Come on. There's got to be something that you want."

"What I need is food. The type is irrelevant."

Carol sighed. "Quit being difficult, Charon. She's trying to be nice."

"Yeah, I am," Kate said with an annoyed chuckle. "Do you fucking want eggs and cram or something else? It's a simple question. Personal preference."

He looked at Greta. "Fix whatever is easiest to fix. Whatever you have enough of. Whatever won't detract from her breakfast."

"Jesus fucking Christ," Kate snarled. She threw up her hands. "No. Whatever. I don't care. Do whatever you want, Greta. If you've got enough for the both of us, fix eggs and cram. If not, get him whatever else is good. Salisbury steak, maybe. Whatever. I don't care. If he spits it out, he spits it out." She ran her fingers through her hair and threw herself in her seat sideways.

Charon frowned, watching her furious profile. "I'm not trying to make you angry."

Kate snorted. She looked down and began picking at some dirt that was under her nails. "Yeah, well. Too late."

"I am not used to choices."

Kate laughed. "Yeah, well. Get used to it."

Charon's face twitched, and his brow raised. Employers were usually so straight-forward, but she was nothing but confusing. "Is that an order?"

Kate rolled her eyes and stood. She stepped towards him until she was in his face. "Yeah. I order you to tell me what you want when you want something. I order you to be honest with me. When I do stupid shit, I order you to tell me what an idiot I am being. To tell me what the fuck I should be doing differently. I order you to speak your mind whenever you think of something to say. Not just when I talk to you. I order you not to do any stupid shit for me that will get you hurt on my behalf."

"I must remind you that I am sworn to protect you. As such, I cannot guarantee that I won't do quote 'stupid shit' to keep you safe."

"Noted. Now, have I covered all the bases?"

Charon rubbed his forehead and frowned. "I don't know," he stuttered. "I have never been given those types of orders before." He paused. "I am used to commands that force me to find any loophole that might make my life a little less miserable."

"Awesome. Any loopholes that I need to address right now? Any freedom I haven't explicitly given you already that every other human being—" She sighed, rolling her eyes. "—or ghoul has by default? Are you at least going to tell me when I've got to give you permission to do something that I accidentally overlooked?"

"Besides the constraints of the contract, I will think about it."

"Great. Think about it. Now: What. Do. You. Want. For. Breakfast?" she snarled.

Charon's eyes flitted between Kate, Carol, and Greta. Carol and Greta were trying not to laugh. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at them. "Steak sounds good."


	12. Scrounger

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Scrounger**

After seasoning the food as much as she was able to, Greta took the food out of the room to cook it over an open flame. Carol and Kate prattled on about Gob while Charon slouched in a nearby seat. Kate refused to make eye contact with him. He watched her, trying to sort her out. It almost made him want to retreat to his corner in the former The 9th Circle.

But what he had no way of knowing was that she wasn't angry at him. She was enraged at her inability to free him from that goddamned piece of paper. That instead of freeing him, she had become a goddamned slave owner. He was her responsibility now. How could she have possibly foreseen any of this?

Greta brought the food back. Eggs and cram for Kate. Salisbury steak for Charon. They ate silently as Carol carried on. Kate finished eating before Charon did. She half-listened to Carol as she waited for him to finish. It was her turn to stare at him and try to figure him out.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked as soon as he put his fork down.

Charon wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Certainly."

She frowned, then looked up at him in horror. "Where's my bag?"

Charon tilted his head. "What bag?"

Her laugh was panicked. "My bag. The bag that had all of my caps and everything that I need. There were caps and ammo and stimpaks and—Oh fuck! Where's my gun?"

Before he knew what he was doing, Charon leaned across the table and grabbed her forearm. When he looked down and saw her arm in his hand, he let go quickly and withdrew his hand. "Where did you have them last?"

"At the bar," she said, panicked.

Charon stood up. "Then I'll go get them for you. Don't worry."

He left the hotel, crossed the second floor, and entered the bar. The bar that he had hoped that he'd never set foot in again. He grinned cruelly and gave a satisfied grunt when he looked at the spot where Ahzrukhal's head had been. He surveyed the dried blood on the floorboards, pleased with himself.

All he found was her empty pack next to the overturned stools.

The blood drained from his face. He swore and kicked the wall. Charon ran his hands through what remained of his hair. He hadn't even seen her with a bag or a gun the previous night. He walked every inch of the bar, looking in every container and every crevice. Which meant no caps. No stimpaks. No ammo. No gun. He closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and grunted. The fuckers from last night had probably cleared it out as soon as the room was empty.

She had wasted her caps on him after all.

He sighed and forced himself to unball his fists and calm his mind. While Carol and Greta had been kind to Kate, caps and kindness had limits.

But then Charon's eyes lit up, and he dashed to the light fixture that never worked. While Ahzrukhal hadn't ever given him money, Charon scavenged where he could while he was out on errands for Ahzrukhal. When the bar was empty and Ahzrukhal was asleep, he hid the extra caps in the burned out light fixture. While Ahzrukhal's orders usually involved Charon procuring the debts that Ahzrukhal was owed, he never said that Charon had to turn in any additional caps that he found along the way. Sometimes Charon took quite the detour during his errands in his search for raiders and riches. Besides the people specified by Ahzrukhal's commands, Charon refrained from harming innocents. But raider pricks were always fair game.

He shoved his hand inside and was rewarded with the texture and clink of cold, lightweight metal. Charon snatched her bag from the floor and dragged the nearest table under the light fixture. He dropped handfuls of caps onto the table. He hadn't had a good reason for keeping the caps. He had no idea how long it would be between Ahzrukhal and his next master, and he had never had high hopes for whomever would come after Ahzrukhal. He relished defying Ahzrukhal. He felt good having a secret to keep from him.

Once all of the caps were on the table, he counted them. It was far from the 1500 that she had offered Ahzrukhal, but at least there were too many to fit into his pockets. The 1500 could have been a bluff on her part, but given Kate, he doubted it. She seemed too honest. Too earnest. While good with words, she was still too trusting. Still uncertain how to run a conversation and mock a seller into a deal. Not that he could blame her. Ahzrukhal had far too much experience on her. That fucker was a dirty low-life years before the bombs dropped. Charon knew. Ahzrukhal loved to regale anyone that would listen to his stories about all of the ingenious ways that he had fucked people over.

He swung the pack over his shoulder and looked over the bar once more. All leftover bottles of liquor, food, and anything else of value had been scavenged. He could only imagine how pleased Kate would be for him to turn up with empty bottles and cleaner. He sighed, dreading how he was about to make her day even worse.

Besides what she had mentioned, he had no idea what else she could have had in the bag. Perhaps he would be able to scrounge up some of the other necessities for her. He could always take out a few raiders for her. He'd be more than happy to do that, although he suspected that she might object to that. Killing for the sake of killing. He considered robbing Tulip, but Carol told Kate all about how Tulip had gone on at length about the sweet smoothskin that had visited her the night before. If she and Kate were on good terms, he imagined that Kate would frown upon him robbing Tulip. While in the service of Ahzrukhal, he was forced to ignore his morals for years. As much as it frustrated him to admit it, some things had been easier under such a malevolent prick.

He moved to leave the bar, but he stopped in front of the door. He set down his shotgun and Kate's pack. He picked up a nearby table and swung it into the walls of his corner, spraying drywall and dust everywhere. He stopped once he was pleased with the amount of exposed beams that he saw and the degree to which the table bent and splintered. He brushed off his armor, picked up the shotgun and the bag, and walked out of the bar.

When he reentered the hotel, Kate rushed to him with hopeful eyes. "Did you find my bag?" she asked, hands clasped.

He sighed and dropped the bag on the table in front of her.

Kate's face dropped, and she covered her mouth with a hand. "Oh no."

Charon kicked himself. He should have gone back to the bar last night, but he was too focused on her safety. Besides, she hadn't said a damned thing about her stuff being in there. Not that she had been in a mind to, but still. While survivability in the wasteland depended mostly on a good weapon, full clip, and the skills to use it properly, there were things that she would need in the wasteland that could either only be bought for a high price or could be found in extremely rare cases. He would make sure that she managed, though. In addition to danger, he would keep his eye out for any suspect places for stashes.

"This is all that I found," Charon said.

Kate looked between Charon and the bag, horrified. "That's it? How—how much is in there?"

Charon sighed. "384 caps."

Kate's jaw ticked. "You're fucking kidding me!" she shouted. She flung the bag on the floor. She stepped into his face, fists balled. "Tell me that you're fucking kidding me!"

Charon was taken aback, remorseful that he hadn't killed more raiders while in Ahzrukhal's service Besides his armor, his shotgun, and his ammo, that was everything that he had. "If being honest is what you wish of me, I am unable to say yes," he answered meekly.

Kate scoffed, turning around and hugging her arms to her chest. Tears prickled her eyes. "That's the fucking amount of caps I needed to make 2000. Three hundred and eighty fucking four goddamned caps." She kicked at the wall, howling with anger.

Greta started to move forward, but Carol pulled her back by the shoulders.

Kate slumped against the wall, crying.

Charon felt sick. Not that there was any way that he could have gotten the caps to her without Ahzrukhal and everyone else seeing. The irony was heart-breaking. Of course, what fool expected God to be in The 9th Circle.

He wanted to point out to her that she had his contract, which was the most valuable thing that she could have. What could be more valuable than a man that would sacrifice his life for her if need be? He didn't even need his shotgun to kill. He should be able to replenish what she needed soon enough. But he knew that it would just make sadder and angrier. He was loathe to do either. So he stood there. Useless.

Greta sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, kid, I bet that the minute you told him that you had 2000 caps, that bastard would have started coming up with a bunch of bullshit fees just to get more out of you. He'd probably charge you tax for not being an Underworld resident or something stupid like that."

Carol lowered herself by Kate and put an arm around her shoulders. "Oh, honey. We'll help you in whatever way we can."

"Carol," Greta said with a warning.

"What?" Carol asked, looking towards Greta.

"In case you didn't notice, she was just trying to take down one of our walls. And we don't have much in the way of caps, remember? We traded most of them with her last night."

Kate gaped, shaking her head. "Oh, god. I'm sorry so, Carol. I just—everything. Everything has gone wrong."

Greta glowered at Charon. "None of this was supposed to happen."

Kate wiped at her eyes and her nose. "All those times that I almost died out there. I may as well have," she said, laughing cynically.

Charon stepped in between Kate and Carol and lifted Kate to her feet.

Kate struggled. "What the fuck are you doing? Leave me alone!"

Charon's hands burned, and he jerked them back. Instead, he leaned against the wall and got into her face as close as he could. "Good people never deserve to die. Ever. Do you hear me?"

Kate stared at him blankly and nodded slowly.

"So go ahead and put those thoughts out of your mind right now. We are going to go do whatever it is that that asshole is making you do before he tells you where your dad is. Don't worry about the stuff you had. We'll replace it. We just need to get you back to your dad. I'm sure that he's worried about you."

Kate scoffed and shook her head. "If he's so worried about me, he probably shouldn't have run out of the goddamned vault without even fucking telling me."

Charon covered his eyes and sighed. He dropped his hand. "What you did for me will be for naught if you give up now instead of allowing me to help you find your place out here in the wasteland."

"It's already for naught."

"No. But you saved me from that bastard. Doesn't matter if you couldn't free me. No one can. But you tried."

Kate wiped her eyes with the heels of her hands. She stared up at him for a long time, but once again, she couldn't read his guarded eyes. "Aren't you pissed at me?"

Charon scoffed and pulled his head back. "Why would I be pissed at you?"

Kate shrugged and looked down. "I've been a bitch to you all morning."

Charon shrugged, nonplussed. "Not everyone is a morning person."

The corner of Kate's mouth twitched, but she refused to smile. "Does that also excuse how I've been moping about my little girl problems?"

Charon smiled sympathetically. "If it makes you feel any better, I am angry and concerned about your so-called 'little girl problems' as well. Come on, smoothskin. The sooner we get out of here, the better you'll feel. As soon as you say your goodbyes, we can take care of Three Dog's bullshit." His lips slid into a grin, and his eyes narrowed. "We can stop by Tulip's on the way out. She owes me a favor."

Kate nodded and sighed. "Yeah. Okay." Wincing, she turned to Carol. "Thank you so much for everything. I'm so sorry about the wall."

Carol chuckled. "Oh, dear. This place is falling apart. What's one more wall?" Carol held her hand out to Kate, but Kate pulled her into a hug.

"I'll tell Gob that you said hi and that you're thinking about him, okay?" Kate said into her shoulder.

Carol patted Kate's back. "I would be positively thrilled if you'd do that." She pushed back from Kate and held her at arm's length. "You'll come back if you're in the area though, right? You know, after awhile. I mean, I hope that you haven't gotten a nasty impression about all of us."

Sadness passed over Kate's eyes, but she reeled it in as soon as she could. "No. Don't worry. I'll definitely come back to see you. And you too, Greta."

Greta smirked at her. "So long as you leave our walls alone next time. And unlike Carol, I don't hug."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Handshake?"

Greta shook her head and sucked air through her teeth. "You should have asked me ten minutes ago before you decided to take out all of your rage on our home."

Carol poked Greta in the ribs. "What did I tell you about being nice?" she snapped.

Kate smiled sadly. "I'll be on my best behavior next time. Promise."

Carol beamed at Charon. "You be sure to take care of our little smoothskin."

Greta snorted. "Don't forget to reel him in when you need to. Remember, he's got to do whatever you say. Don't let him try to pull any shit with you."

Kate frowned. "That's not the way things are going to be."

Greta snorted. "Trust me, kid. No matter what you think, things are never how you think they're going to be. Isn't that right, 'employee?'" she said, challenging Charon with her eyes.

"Don't call him that!" Kate snapped before Charon could respond.

Greta's lips twisted. "Then what is he?"

"He's my companion," Kate said, crossing her arms.

Charon felt warmth trickle through his chest. The longer he was around her, the stranger she got. But even if couldn't begin to comprehend it, he found that he liked her type of strange.

Greta rolled her eyes and tsked. "Whatever. Just keep yourself safe."

Carol waved at Charon with a polite smile. "You two be careful."

Charon nodded. "Yeah."

His eyes met Greta's.

"Bye," she said.

"Bye," he said. He looked at Kate. "Let's go, smoothskin." Charon opened the door to the hotel and held it open for Kate.

Rusty stood outside the door with his fist up and ready to knock.

"Move," Charon hissed, baring his teeth.

"Oh—hi, Charon," Rusty stammered. "I was just hoping to—" He peered past Charon to grin and wave at Kate. "Um, hi, Kate. Uh, how are you—you know—this morning and all?"

Charon crossed his arms and growled. Rusty cringed, but he didn't move. Charon was torn between the desire to belt Rusty and the desire to brag to him how Kate had touched him several times. With people watching. How he had even woken beside her—more or less. He was fairly certain that the sting of that would far outlast a simple punch to the face.

"Hi, Rusty," Kate said, eyes narrowing.

Rusty looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look. Um. Listen. About last night. I'm sorry that I—uh—that I didn't—um—that Ahzrukhal—"

To Charon's displeasure, Kate walked past him and up to the wretch. She smacked her hand down on Rusty's shoulder, and he cringed from the pain. She pinched his shoulder, narrowing her eyes. "I understand. No hard feelings."

Rusty's eyes brightened. "Oh wow! You really mean it? Wow, cause I really thought that you'd be—"

"No. I understand. After all, there can't be light without dark," Kate mused.

Rusty smiled and nodded as he tried to figure out what she was talking about.

"Likewise, there can be no heroes without cowards," she sneered, withdrawing her hand and pushing past him.

Rusty looked lost, still trying to sort out what Kate was talking about.

Charon smirked and clapped his hand on Rusty's back, knocking the wind out of the ghoul. "Looks like you're not going to get that drink after all. Too bad," Charon mocked.

"Come on, Charon. We've got legitimately important things to worry about," Kate called without bothering to look back.

He followed her down the stairs and into Tulip's.

"Hi, Kate," Tulip said kindly. She turned to Charon, eyes flashing with desire. "Hi, Charon." She looked between them. "Um. Is she your new employer?"

"Companion," Kate said quickly.

Tulip hung her head and traced patterns on her counter. "Oh. I didn't know. Um, congratulations, I guess."

Kate frowned and looked at Charon. Charon smirked.

"We'll talk later," he mumbled. He had no problem letting that bitch think the worse. He looked at Tulip. "It seems that Kate has endured some misfortune since she arrived at Underworld. She has lost almost all of her caps and supplies."

Tulip scoffed. "And what did you want me to do about it?"

Charon cleared his throat. "Well, being that you owe me a few favors, I was hoping to call them in now to help ensure that she will be safe in the wastes."

"Isn't that your problem now? I mean, isn't that what your so-called 'job' is all about?"

Charon narrowed his eyes. "No. As I said, you owe me some favors; so for right now, it is your problem."

Kate stepped forward. "We're not trying to cause you any trouble, Tulip. Charon just said that you owed him a favor, so we just thought—"

"She's right," Charon cut in. "We don't mean to put you out. Oh, but that reminds me. Did you hear that Ahzrukhal died last night because some upsetting shit happened between him and Kate here? If you don't feel like helping us out now, perhaps you would like to explain to Kate—"

Tulip plastered a smile onto her face and pulled Kate up to the counter. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I guess I'm just in a mood today. Now tell me. What was it you needed? I'll be glad to help."


	13. Abominable

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Abominable

"Sucks that she didn't have a hunting rifle for you," Charon said, as he closed the door to Underworld. "Don't worry, though. We'll find you one." He raised a brow. "Although, you don't really strike me as the rifle type.

Kate smiled. "Dad gave me a BB gun, and somehow after that, I was in charge of the radroach problem in the vault. So, a rifle feels right in my hands." She lifted and lowered the 10mm pistol, tsking. "This just feels so wimpy."

"He made you deal with radroaches?"

Kate shook her head. "I wouldn't say that he made me. Someone had to take care of them, and security was lazy." She snorted. "Well. Lazy up until my dad decided to leave. Anyway, he encouraged me to stay sharp with it on the chance that 'god forbid' I'd need to protect myself with it against 'something other than radroaches.'" She snorted. "It's almost as if he was preparing me for the wasteland."

Charon stroked his chin. "So, you any good with it?" he said, trying to sound nonchalant He didn't want to offend her by outright asking how well she could take care of herself, but he needed to know now before guns started firing.

"I'm still getting used to the kick of it." She harrumphed. "Or I was until someone ran off with it."

Charon smirked. "Don't worry about it. I'll keep you safe."

Kate snorted. "Good, cause this thing sure won't."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Depends on how quickly you get used to it. You should really get some target practice in before trying to use it in a fight."

Kate snorted. "I've barely got two clips as it is."

Charon rolled his eyes. "I didn't say now, did I?" He stopped walking. "You haven't told me where we're going."

Kate laughed, smiling sheepishly. "Oops. Guess I haven't, huh?" She looked around and pointed to the posters. "There."

"Space?" Charon asked with a smirk.

Kate scoffed. "No. Not today anyway, but who knows what Three Dog might ask me to do for him when we get back. For now, the 'good fight' consists of us me getting the satellite dish from that lander that's in the museum. Oh. And installing it. There's that too."

Charon nodded. "I'll get it."

Kate frowned. "I didn't ask you to get it."

Charon grinned. "No. You didn't. It's a tactical decision."'

Kate blinked. "Okay, so I know that you're supposed to be this mega-badass fighting machine, but it's swarming with mutants out there."

Charon smirked. "Yeah, but I'm a ghoul."

Realization dawned on her. "That's right. Gob said that they tended to ignore you guys." She frowned. "But the Brotherhood won't."

Charon shrugged. "And that's why I will be sure to stay far away from them. I'll just walk right through the little mutant encampment outside. I'll be too far away for them to see me."

Kate scowled. "I still don't like this. You're not my errand-boy. It's not fair for you to do all of the work for me."

"You said it yourself that you don't even have two clips worth of ammo. If I go by myself, I'll just walk in, get what we need, and get out. If you come with me, we'll be in a firefight the moment we step outside of this building."

She frowned. "I'm really good at sneaking and hiding."

"That's great, but I'll let you in on a secret: the easiest way to dodge bullets is to not have people shooting at you in the first place."

Her skin crawled, and she crossed her arms. "And where am I supposed to be while you're doing all the dirty work?"

Charon snorted. "I hardly think that taking a stroll constitutes dirty work."

"I don't want to stay in here," Kate mumbled, looking around.

Charon smiled sympathetically. "You won't. Willow will take care of you."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "And why will she do that?"

Charon smirked. "Because I will tell her to. I think you've seen that I can be very persuasive."

She studied him. "What was up between you and Tulip?"

Charon stiffened. "You don't want to know." He cleared his throat and looked over at Kate. "Look, there is something that I want to bring up."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I don't know if it's such a good idea for you to refer to me as your 'companion.'"

Kate scoffed and rolled her eyes. "First you say not to brag about having your contract, and then you tell me not to call you my companion. What am I supposed to call you, then?"

"While I appreciate you not referring to me as an employee or—" He stiffened. "Or slave, I think that referring to me as your companion might give some people the wrong idea."

She laughed. "Which is—?"

The room felt warmer to Charon. "It might give some people the impression that we're—you know—"

Kate crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly. "That we're what?"

Charon rubbed his shoulder and looked away. "Intimate," he mumbled.

Kate giggled. "Well, we aren't. So no big deal." She began walking again.

Charon strode in front of her and stopped. He crossed his arms. "Actually, it is a pretty big deal."

Kate frowned. "Why's that?"

"Because not everyone likes ghouls."

Kate snorted. "Yeah, so? I know that."

Charon grumbled. "I don't think you get what I'm saying. I'm saying that a whole town might ostracize you if they remotely suspect that you are, um—involved with me."

She chuckled. "Hey. You're the one that won't take back the contract."

Charon scowled. "I'm serious."

She scoffed. "You think that you're telling me something that I don't already know? I've been living in Megaton with Gob."

Charon tensed. He asked before he could stop himself. "With Gob or _with_ Gob?"

Kate blinked. "Well, not that it's any of your business—"

"Since I am sworn to protect you, it is technically my business," Charon said, feeling better after he had rationalized the question.

Kate scowled. "With him as in vicinity. As in the same town. Everyone treats him like shit. Well. Almost everyone. Anyway, the point is that I've seen how much people can freak out around ghouls."

Charon rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And yet, you sought us out."

Kate smoothed back her hair. "Yeah. What's so weird about that?"

Charon snorted. "What's weird is that you aren't freaked out by ghouls. Didn't you just come out of a vault?"

Kate harrumphed. "I _recently_ came from a vault, yes, and in there—before I ever stepped foot in the wasteland—I learned that appearances don't matter and that the majority of the populace excels at being an asshole."

Charon snorted and then smiled. "I should have given you more credit. It seems that you are wise beyond your years."

"I try," Kate said, grinning.

"Well, then. I will try to remember not to bother instructing you on the finer points of human-ghoul interaction," Charon said snarkily.

Charon led her outside. He growled and shielded his face from the sun. "Too damned bright."

It took Kate a few seconds to adjust to the light, but she seemed to recover faster than Charon. "When's the last time you were outside?"

Charon grimaced and then shrugged. "Months, maybe? All the days kind of blend together in there." He finally lowered his hand from his face. "Come on. Let's go see Willow."

Willow was leaning against the building, watching the mall and smoking. She raised an eyebrow when she heard their approach. "Ah. If it isn't the tourist." She glanced between Kate and Charon. "You know, I can't help but notice that you've got exactly one ghoul more than you arrived with yesterday."

"He's my companion now," Kate said, beaming at Charon, who looked displeased.

Willow raised a brow. "Really?" She grinned at Charon. "Well. Lucky you." She looked back at Kate. "I heard that Ahzrukhal was dead. That's one hell of a first date."

"Yeah. She even treated me to breakfast this morning," Charon said, looking very pleased with himself.

Kate blushed, then eyed Willow warily. "You aren't going to shoot me, are you?"

Willow snorted. "Relax, tourist. You didn't cause trouble in there so much as you did everyone else a favor. That dick had it coming." She glanced at Charon. "Besides, no way I'm touching you now if Charon's your companion."

Charon crossed his arms. "Since you brought it up—"

Willow sighed and rolled her eyes. "Goddamnit. What?"

"I wanted you to do a favor for us," Charon said.

Willow looked at Kate. "I've still got a few packages of cigarettes leftover from yesterday. And that ammo."

Charon raised a brow and looked at Kate. "You gave her ammo?"

Kate shrugged and then smiled at Willow. "She saved my ass yesterday. Besides, it's not like I've got an energy weapon right now anyway."

Charon grunted. "Well, you shouldn't just be giving away ammo like that. It's not as if there are factories that are still making bullets."

Willow sighed. "Leave the kid alone. She was just being nice. Now, are you going to tell me about this favor?"

"I want you to keep an eye on her, and if any of those pricks that left last night show up, keep them the fuck away from her."

Willow snorted. "You're asking me to babysit?"

"If that is what you want to call it. I need to go grab something from the tech museum. It shouldn't take long."

"So long as she stays put and doesn't go near any rocks, it shouldn't be a problem," She said, smirking at Kate.

He saw the look of embarrassment on Kate's face but refrained from asking her to explain what Willow was talking about. "You're gonna be okay here, right kid? You've got water. You've got the gun if you need it. Anything else before I go?"

Kate frowned. "You're sure you want to do this? You don't want my help at all?"

Charon chuckled. "You are helping me by staying put. No offense. Now, the sooner I go, the sooner we can get you back to Three Dog."

Kate pursed her lips. "Be careful."

Charon grinned. "You be careful, smoothskin. Oh, and stay out of the sun. You're pink enough as it is." He strode past Willow. "I won't be long."

"The sooner you're back, the sooner I stop worrying about how you're going to kill my ass," Willow muttered.

Kate slumped down against the building beside Willow until she was sitting on the ground. She drew her knees up and hugged them as she watched Charon saunter off.

"So," Willow asked, drawing the word out. "What's he like?"

"What do you mean?"

"In the sack."

Kate snorted. "Uh, I wouldn't know."

Willow scoffed. "Now that's something I haven't heard of. People actually waiting to get it on out here. Look kid. You're young, but the wasteland doesn't give a shit if you're young or not. No matter how it seems, you don't have all the time in the world. Besides us ghouls, practically no one makes it to old age out here. You want my advice?"

"Sure. I guess."

"Fuck today before you die tomorrow. And then let me know how it is," she said with a wink. "Guy like that. I've always been curious."

Kate bit her lip. She didn't want to pry, but she was too curious to stop herself. "Hey, Willow. Can I ask you something?"

Willow snickered. "Seeing as I just asked you something—although your answer left much to be desired—I guess it's only fair."

"Did something happen between Charon and Tulip?"

Willow's eyes went wide. "He didn't tell you?"

Kate blinked. "Tell me what?"

Willow pursed her lips. "Then I don't know that I should. It's not my business."

Kate frowned. "I'm just concerned. That's all. We stopped by her shop before we left, and it was just really weird. Lots of tension. With him going with me and all, I was afraid that they might have been together or something."

Willow snorted. "No. I wouldn't call it 'involved.'" She studied Kate and then let out a huge sigh. "Shit, kid. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, do you."

Kate snorted. "No. Not at all."

"But you have some idea of what Charon did for Ahzrukhal, yes?"

"He guarded the bar and ran errands." When Willow didn't respond, Kate frowned. "That's it, right?"

Willow rubbed the back of her neck and grimaced. "Goddamnit, smoothskin. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's not my place."

Kate touched Willow's leg and looked up at her. "Please tell me, Willow. I know he's had a shitty life working for Ahzrukhal. I just want to make sure that I don't make anything worse for him. I won't tell him who told me."

Willow snorted. "What, you'll just wait until he guesses? Willow sighed. "I guess Ahzrukhal didn't share the full menu with you last night. Charon's on it."

Kate's brow wrinkled. "What?"

Willow winced and grumbled. "On the menu. As in, one of the services that the bar offered. Didn't you see the bed in the back?"

Kate's eyes went wide. "I saw it, but—shit! I didn't think—and what? Tulip paid for him?" She felt sick.

Willow nodded, dropped her cigarette, and twisted it out with her foot. "She wasn't the first one or the last one either." She put a hand up. "Not that I ever did. We ghouls barely have any dignity as it is, and I wasn't about to compromise mine or his." She gave Kate a sad smile. "Sorry to be the one to break it to you, kid. Before you go bringing it up with him, just do me the favor of telling him not to kill me first."

Kate snorted. "Yeah. I will, if I ever figure out why in the hell I should bring it up with him in the first place," she said, little girl problems forgotten.


	14. Silver-Tongued Devil

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Silver-Tongued Devil

"Hey, smoothskin!" Willow called.

Kate's head jerked up. She had been in her own little world. Willow had given up on her long ago and resumed her normal patrol route.

Willow nodded towards the battlefield. "There's lover boy. You can stop worrying about him now."

Kate's heart beat faster and her eyes scanned the mall. When her eyes met his, she beamed and waved excitedly. The anxious look on his face softened into relief, and he grinned at her. The satellite dish was wrapped up in his arms over his chest. She stood up and brushed off her hands.

"You made it!" she said, sprinting the distance between them.

Willow joined them. "Poor thing's been like a puppy dog since you left," she said with a smirk.

Charon lowered the dish to the ground. "Didn't have any trouble, I hope?"

"None besides watching her mope."

He put his hands on his hips and groaned as he stretched his back. He figured that Willow was exaggerating, but he couldn't deny how good it had felt when Kate seemed happy to see him. He smirked at Kate. "The next time you send me for a satellite dish, smoothskin, remind me to leave the rest of my shit with you." He stretched his arms over his head and bent side to side from his waist. He shook out his arms and sighed.

Kate frowned at the dish. "How heavy is it?"

Charon shook his head. "Not heavy. Just bulky."

Kate reached for it. "Then I'll carry it the rest of the way."

Kate grabbed the edge of the satellite and pulled it up. It moved a half-inch from the ground.

Charon grinned. "Not heavy to me, anyway."

Kate scowled. "Then why did you let me try to pick it up?"

Charon snorted. "Because until you saw for yourself how heavy it was, you were going to argue with me about carrying it. You put up enough of a fight about me going to get it in the first place." She blushed. It felt good to be right. He smiled. "That reminds me. I got a present for you."

Kate scoffed. "And when did you have time to do that? I thought you were just going in and coming right back."

Charon harrumphed. "Well, that's not quite the level of gratitude that I was expecting." He unlooped an electric cord from his neck and drew out a hunting rifle from behind his back. "You should probably get rid of that cord. It was a temporary solution with the dish. Oh, and before you ask, it's only got the ammo that was left in it. I didn't think that it was the best idea to go looking for more."

Kate accepted the rifle into her hands, grinning wildly. "I can't believe it! You just found it on the way there?"

Charon smirked. "Not exactly."

Then Kate noticed the blood on the stock. Her eyes widened.

"Sorry that I didn't have time to clean it off for you. I was kind of in a hurry. I'll take a look at it later. It's condition is hurting quite a bit anyway."

Kate furrowed her brow and pressed her lips together. "Charon, you weren't supposed to have to kill anything."

Charon shrugged. His skills were top-notch, but killing was usually just a job to him—unless it involved innocents, of course. Somehow, killing for her gave him an unusual feeling of pride. "You wanted a hunting rifle, and I got you one."

Kate scoffed. "What about all that about avoiding bullets by not having people fire at you?"

Charon's lips curled. "No one fired at me. I was quiet. It was quick." He snorted. "The only reason that it has blood on it is because the bastard cut himself on some metal on the way down."

Kate's mouth hung open. She chuckled and shook her head. "I don't know what to say."

Charon snorted. "You need to work on your gratitude, smoothskin."

Kate smiled up at him. "Thank you."

Charon smiled. "You're welcome."

Kate pursed her lips. "But next time, don't take unnecessary risks like an idiot."

Charon scoffed. "Compared to some of the things that I've been called, you're practically praising me by calling me an 'idiot'." When Kate didn't respond, he turned his attention to Willow. "Thanks again for looking out for her."

Willow had been standing beside them, arms folded in amusement. "Sure thing. Don't make it a habit though."

Charon stooped down and picked up the dish. "Come on, smoothskin. Let's get rid of this."

Kate frowned at him. "You don't want to rest or anything? What about some water?" She began to reach into her pack.

"Nope. Don't bother. While I realize that I look rather frail, I can take lots of abuse," Charon said.

Kate winced at his words. "Okay. Well, you promise to tell me if you need to rest, okay?"

He chuckled, knowing that he would never be the one that asked to take a break. Well, unless he had to force her to take one. "I promise. Let's go. Just because I can carry this thing doesn't mean that I like it."

Kate smiled at Willow. "Thanks, Willow."

Willow grinned back. "No problem, tourist. Just remember: fuck today, die tomorrow."

Kate went red. Charon raised his brow and looked between the two of them.

"You got it," she said, turning away from Willow and walking in the direction of the towering monument.

Charon fell in pace behind her. "What was that about?"

Kate shook her head. "Nothing."

Charon snorted. "I told you not to throw around that word."

Kate chuckled. "Lesson learned." She stopped and looked around the mall. She pointed. "How about we go that way? If we sneak around, we can probably avoid the attention of the mutants and the Brotherhood for a while." She looked back at him. "Sound good?"

Charon nodded. "But then what happens with the Brotherhood?"

"You will stay crouched down behind me until I'm sure that they aren't going to shoot you."

Charon shrugged. "I'm not too worried about them. Not that I enjoy getting shot, mind you. But I bet that I could do some pretty good damage with this dish."

Kate snorted. "Then we will be right back to where we were before you went to the museum."

"It was a joke, kid. I'll be careful with it. Although you do realize that if they attack me, I do not plan on just standing there." Charon pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I suppose that now is as good a time as any to mention that physical violence on your part invalidates our contract."

Kate sighed. "And I suppose that if I shot you in the foot right now, you wouldn't be free, would you?"

Charon raised a brow. "While I appreciate the sentiment, no. I wouldn't be free. If my employer dies before my contract is passed on, I am compelled to find another employer."

Kate smirked. "Don't worry. I would have used the pistol. Not the rifle."

"I am glad that you are so methodical in planning how to shoot me."

"Then aren't you glad I asked you if it would work before I decided to see for myself?"

"Giddy with pleasure."

Kate scoffed. "Don't look so offended. Come on. My heart was in the right place."

Charon snorted. "Forgive me. It is difficult to ascertain where one's heart is when they are talking about shooting you."

Kate smirked. "Let's go. You can pout on the way there, if you like. Just remember to stay behind me until I've calmed down the Brotherhood."

"It would take a miracle to calm down the Brotherhood."

Kate scoffed. "You know what I mean."

Charon frowned. "You sure you want to go first, kid? If anything is going to be shooting, I would much prefer that it be at me and not you."

Kate smiled. "While that's sweet, I really think that this is the best way." She raised an eyebrow. "Unless you're bad at sneaking."

"I can't say that I've ever tried to do it while carrying a satellite dish, but my track record has been flawless thus far."

"Then I guess we'll see how good it is, won't we?"

As they left the cover of the buildings, they crouched down and began inching towards the monument. On her original trek across the mall, Kate looked around continually to make certain that nothing was planning on shooting her. That was how the rock had gotten the drop on her. This time, she kept her eyes down. When she needed to gauge how far they were from the posted soldiers, she stopped moving to flick her eyes up at them. Charon proved to be as good at sneaking as he had claimed. He made no noise. If their lives weren't at stake, she might have forgotten that he was behind her. When she felt that they were close enough, she paused behind a pile of rubble. She looked at Charon and put a finger to her lips. Charon nodded, although he looked displeased.

As soon as Kate stood, guns were trained on her.

"That's far enough, outsider. State your business," the soldier on the left said.

Kate let out an inaudible sigh. She hadn't been certain that they wouldn't just shoot her the moment that they saw her. "My name is Kate. Three Dog sent me to get a new satellite dish for the relay and install it."

"So where's the dish?" the soldier on the right ask.

"I have a ghoul with me, and he is carrying it."

The soldiers looked around, guns following their sight.

"He is of no harm to you—"

_Gentle as a teddy bear_, the memory chided. Charon winced and stuffed down a growl.

"—so I'd appreciate it if you didn't shoot him. Also, I'm sure Three Dog would also appreciate it if you didn't ruin one what is possibly the last satellite dish in the wasteland."

"Why in the hell are you travelling with a ghoul?"

Kate scowled. "Because he is my stalwart ghoul companion."

Charon rolled his eyes.

"And, he does an excellent job protecting me."

Charon's heart thumped once more with that same new shade of pride. The unfamiliar feeling irritated and perplexed him.

"So do we have a deal? You promise not to shoot him?"

"He isn't feral, is he?" the guard on the right asked warily.

Kate snorted. "From what I've seen of ferals, they wouldn't make very good bodyguards. No, he's not feral. Now, is it safe for him to come out?"

The guard on the left snorted. "So long as he doesn't try to pull any shit with us."

Kate looked down at him and nodded. Her eyes were nervous.

Charon stood slowly, still hugging the satellite dish to his chest.

"Whoa! That is one big, ugly mother fucker!"

Kate bit her tongue. As much as she wanted to correct him—wait. Correct? Was that the right word for it? She plastered a smile on her face and put the thought out of her mind. As much as she wanted to—whatever—the guard, she wasn't about to piss them off. "Okay. So we're just going to go fix GNR's relay now. Alright?" Kate looked at Charon. "Be nice," she whispered.

Charon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Whatever," the guard on the right said. The soldier went to a console by the doors to the monument and typed for a few moments. Finally, a loud click sounded. The guard nodded towards the doors. "Go on. Knock yourself out."

Kate smiled at Charon, relieved. She walked to the doors and pushed them open for Charon. Once he was inside, she closed them once more.

"I tell you, smoothskin. You sure are lucky that you've got one big, ugly motherfucker to carry this dish for you," Charon muttered, rolling his eyes.

Kate frowned at him. "I hope that you didn't take it personally that I didn't stand up for you back there. I didn't want to risk upsetting them."

Charon shrugged. "I'm used to it, kid. No need for you to bother. If 'idiot' is a compliment, then so is 'ugly.'"


	15. Unsafe Working Conditions

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Mr. Fix-It and the Unsafe Working Conditions

They walked to the doors to the monument in silence. Short-term, she knew that she had done the right thing by keeping her mouth shut. Long-term, she felt like a goddamned hypocrite. Sure she was going to treat him better than Ahzrukhal had, except that she was going to call him an idiot and then let other people talk shit to him. She didn't want to be a fucking Janus; she'd met way too many of them in her time. It seemed impractical to have a heart-to-heart here with Charon still lugging around the satellite dish. Not that she knew what to say anyway except that she was sorry. She had no idea how to make up for it. She glanced at him, but his face retained its normal impassive mask.

She sighed and held the door open for Charon. They were greeted with a short hallway that led to a metal door that was made of two overlapping panels. The door had a button to the side. She grimaced. It looked a little too close to a fucking vault door for her comfort. She grimaced and stabbed at the button. There was a ding, and then the doors opened. She had seen showers that were larger than the room that was in front of her.

"What the fuck is this? Where's the goddamned relay?"

Charon raised a brow. "What? Never been in an elevator?"

"No. What is an elevator? It looks really cramped in there." She rubbed at her arms. "It makes me claustrophobic just looking at it."

Charon smirked. "It's basically a little room that's pulled up with cables to move you to different floors." Kate didn't look convinced. "Don't worry about it, kid. They're kind of fun, actually."

Kate crossed her arms. "Are we going to have to be in there long?"

Charon snorted. "Probably for about as long as it's going to take for me to talk you into it."

Kate frowned at the elevator. "How far up are we going, exactly?"

Charon shrugged. "I don't know. Unfortunately, I wasn't briefed on how you were going to rescue me, so I didn't have time to brush up on my tour guide skills."

"Ass."

Charon smirked. "I've never been in here before, so I can't say. But, I do know an elevator when I see one. If you dig around over there, you might find some leftover brochure. The Museum of Technology seemed to have enough left in it for a few weeks' worth of kindling. Which reminds me: they had a Vault-Tec exhibit in there. Pretty cool, actually. It was setup just like a vault that you could walk through. I don't know how much it looks like yours, but I thought I'd mention it in case you wanted to do some actual sightseeing once we've tracked down your dad."

Kate winced and then smiled sadly. "I appreciate the thought. I really do, but the last thing I want to do is go back into a motherfucking vault. No offence."

"For what it's worth, it didn't have people in it. Just mutants."

Kate snorted. "Well. That would be a vast improvement."

Charon frowned. "That bad, huh?"

Kate waved a hand in the air. "Forget I said anything. I just want to get this over with."

Charon nodded. "Lead the way."

Kate scrunched up her face and stepped into the elevator. Charon maneuvered his way into the elevator, careful not to hit the satellite dish on the doors.

"Push the top button over there," Charon said, nodding in the directions. "When you do, it's going to start moving, so don't freak out, okay?"

The doors closed, and Kate groaned. With a jolt, the elevator came to life. Kate gasped and shoved herself into the corner.

"Relax, smoothskin. You're fine."

Kate watched through the back of the elevator as cables and beams passed by. She looked at Charon with wide eyes, biting her lip. "That can't be safe."

"Relax. We're fine. The only part that we need to worry about is the part that's taking us up, and that's working—"

Kate shrieked and fell onto the floor. He jerked her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. Charon frowned and looked out of the hole. The hole was currently showing an ever growing view of the wasteland.

Charon closed his eyes and sighed. "You didn't tell me that you were afraid of heights, kid."

No response. She was catatonic for the second time in as many days. Charon pursed his lips and shook his head. She was a smart kid with the best of intentions, but she was just not cut out for the wasteland. Greta' s words echoed in his head again, but this time, he smiled tenderly. It seemed like maybe Kate did need him—maybe even more than she realized. Just this once, he might be good for something other than killing.

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open once more. Charon peered out. It was drafty. The room had sustained a decent amount of damage. He could see the satellite lattices framing the huge holes in the wall. Charon stepped out and put the dish next to the wall. She would come out whenever she was ready.

The slew of electric cables gave away the relay device. Charon scowled as he looked at it. He did not seem to be well-versed in things that could not be used for nefarious purposes. He sighed. Maybe he was only good for dirty work. To his satisfaction, he did notice a pattern of dials, buttons, and a switch next to every indicator light. One was red and blinking. The rest were solid green. At least he had figured out how to tell if they were successful.

He stuck his head out of the window and looked at the dishes. For just this once, the universe had decided to go easy on him. The damaged dish was right outside of the hole in the wall.

He looked down and snorted. Of course, it wasn't the side of the building with the irradiated reflecting pool. If he fell into that while keeping his skull intact somehow, he'd probably survive. Not that in that condition he'd really want to. Without the pool, he would just have to hope for an instant death so that he wouldn't have to hear those fucking Brotherhood pricks laugh. It was another good reason not to fuck this up.

In the museum, he had expended a decent amount of time and profanity ensuring that he could remove the dish intact. Had she asked him how it went, he would said it was nothing. He kicked himself now thinking of how much force he had applied trying to pull the damned thing off. When he had given up on ripping the dish off, he tested the lander to see if it would be possible for him to haul the whole thing back. Kate had had more success picking up the satellite dish than he had with trying to move the lander. She was justified in calling him an idiot. He had called himself as much when he finally saw the screws, although he had tacked on some colorful adjectives.

When Kate had still not emerged from the elevator, Charon pursed his lips and strode back in. She hadn't moved. She was shaking and taking shallow breaths. Charon sighed and passed a hand over his face.

"You're going to pass out if you keep that up," he said, crossing his arms.

She responded by taking additional shallow breaths.

He rubbed the back of his neck and tilted his head back. While it would not be the worst thing to let her pass out, he could only imagine what a danger she could be to them after she came to. With the exception of trying to dive through the hole, she was safe in the elevator. If she started woke up and started wandering around because she had forgotten where she was, she might freak out and take both of them out of one of those holes in the wall accidentally.

He sighed. His judgment had been off pretty much since he first saw her. While it was nice to have an excuse, he still didn't like that he was considering leaving her out of his sight on purpose for the second time that day. He snorted. Some protector he was. He had no idea how she would react if he fixed it for her. On the plus side, if she was going to get pissed about it and he died, he wouldn't have to suffer her reaction. On the minus side was everything that came with death.

He made a point of standing in front of the hole. "Okay, kid. I'm taking you back downstairs. You can stay down there while I take care of the dish. When I push the button, the elevator is going to start moving again, but it'll feel different from how it felt last time, so get ready." He leaned over her and pushed the button.

She yelped as the elevator began its descent. Charon sighed and crossed his arms. He stared at the top of her head, wishing that she would look up.

The elevator dinged. The doors opened. Kate flew out of the building in a dead run. Charon frowned and followed. She was bent over her knees, taking deep breaths and staring at the ground. Charon moved behind her slowly.

"I'm going to take off your bag. Okay, smoothskin?"

Kate nodded.

"You going to be okay?"

She nodded.

He pulled out a bottle of water and put it in the ground in front of her. "Here. This should help some. Whenever you're ready." No matter the reason, he felt weird digging around her bag. For others, it would have earned him some particularly nasty tasks. She was still coming down from her scare. He could only hope that she wouldn't be angry once she had recovered. He found the pack of tools and slid them into one of his pockets.

Charon walked in front of her and crouched. "I'm going to go back up and fix the dish. I would appreciate it if you tried to keep those Brotherhood goons out. While I imagine that they will follow your wishes while you're around, I doubt that they will keep that in mind when they see me near all of that important equipment."

She nodded, and Charon decided that that was the best response that he was going to get from her. He went back into the monument and went in the elevator once more. On the ride up, he watched the wasteland through the hole. It would be a pretty nice view with the sunrise or sunset. He scoffed. When had he ever been a romantic? Never. Did vaults have some weird new type of radiation in them? Was that what this was? Was she the vaultie equivalent of a glowing one? That might explain a few things.

Back in the relay room once more, he hauled the new dish beside the hole in the wall. He withdrew the tool bag from his pocket and spread it out on the ground. He began tucking the tools into his belt. He set the ones that he didn't need on the floor. The rest of the tool bag contained an assortment of screws, nuts, and bolts. He wadded up the bag and stuffed it back into his pocket. The wind whipped against his face.

"Fuck off," he growled at it.

He took a deep breath and then stepped onto the lattice. He moved along the beams slowly. He got as close to the damaged dish as he could and threaded his legs through the beams. The very first thing he did was locate the screws. He had worried that the dish setup on the monument would be dissimilar to the lunar lander, but his anxiety had been for naught. He took his time removing them, making sure that they landed in his hand. He wasn't sure that the tool bag had ones of that size. As he removed them, he held them in his teeth.

And then he got to the last screw.

He had the saved the bottom one for last since he knew it would be a pain in the ass. He leaned the wobbly dish on his thigh as he worked the last screw out. The satellite shifted, and he grabbed it. The last screw plummeted.

Motherfucking idiot.

With the screws in his mouth, all he could do was growl. His first thought was of Kate. She was just a dot on the ground. He wanted to fly down there to make sure that she was out of the way, but he could only watch with horror as the screw descended until he couldn't see it anymore. He held his breath as he watched Kate. Kate moved slightly, but she didn't seem to tip over, which he hoped meant that the screw hadn't drilled through her skull or internal organs. He wanted to go check on her. This new hyper-protectivene instinct was really starting to get on his nerves. He steered his mind back to the dish.

He couldn't drop the dish. If the guards had been right under him instead of Kate, he would have. He stood slowly, holding the old dish to his side. He inched his way back into the building. Once inside, he dropped the old dish with a satisfying thud. He took the screws out of his mouth. The tool bag came back out. He picked through it and tried to find a match for the screw. The closest he got was a bolt. A flat-head bolt. A flat-head bolt when all he had was a Phillips screwdriver.

He snorted. That was the universe he was used to.

He was the wrong choice of ghoul for her that day. She needed Winthrop. He would have removed the dish the right way the first time, and he would have installed the new one in five minutes. All without wasting screws and dropping shit on Kate.

His anxiety flared, and he stuffed it down once again. He stuffed the screws and the new bolt back in his mouth and picked up the new dish. He'd do what he could with the screws and try to hand-twist the bolt. He only needed the dish to hold for a few hours. Just long enough for Three Dog to give up the information to Kate. If it fell after that, blame it on mutants.

He sidled back onto the lattice and positioned himself at the satellite mount. He looked down to see how Kate was doing. She didn't look much different than the last time he had looked. He connected the cable from the relay to the dish. He screwed in the bottom screw first this time, followed by the top one and outermost one. He saved the bolt for the side that was closest to the building, hoping that the wind wouldn't be as bad on that side. He worked on the bolt. He twisted it until his fingers began slipping. He pulled back his hand to see a nice cut on his thumb.

Great. Now he could bleed on Kate too.

He leaned forward and pulled his undershirt from beneath his armor. He wrapped it around his thumb and finished twisting the bolt until it would move no further. Just a few hours.

He climbed back into the room. To his relief, the red blinking light was now solid green. He sighed. He removed the tool bag once more and loaded the tools from his belt as well as the ones that he had left on the floor. He shoved it into his pocket. He was about to press the button for the elevator when he decided that he might as well take a quick look around before he left. He grinned wickedly when he found the cache of pistol ammo. He tucked a few boxes into another pocket, pleased that he had assisted with the complaint that she didn't have enough ammo.


	16. Gray Matters

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Gray Matters

When Charon emerged from the building, Kate was sitting on the ground staring ahead.

"Is it fixed?" she asked without turning.

"Yeah." Charon saw a puddle of water a few feet in front of her. "Where's your water bottle?"

"Something fell on it."

Charon cringed. "That would be my fault. Sorry."

"I don't care. Can we go now?" she asked.

He could tell that she was irritated, but he wasn't certain if he was the reason why. "As you wish. Do you want me to put your tools back first?"

She shook her head and stood. "No. Let's just go." She played with her pip-boy until she had the map pulled up. She showed it to Charon. "Do you know the easiest way to get back to GNR?

Charon nodded. "Yeah. I can get us there." He paused. "Uh, and I got you some more ammo for the pistol."

"Thanks." She began shuffling forwards.

"Don't mention it. I'll take point once we're away from these guys. Deal?"

"I don't care."

Had the screw popped her on the head after all? She was slightly better than when she had come out of the elevator. At very least she was talking now.

"You don't want to have some water before we go?"

"Don't feel like it."

Charon sighed and followed her. He was out of words. For now, he would give her space.

"Is it fixed?" a guard called out to them.

Kate didn't stop. "Yep."

The other guard—the one who so eloquently described Charon's stature upon seeing him—chuckled. "I'll be damned. I didn't think that you could do it."

Kate stopped. She bristled, clenching her fists. All at once, her arm relaxed, and she began trudging once more.

Charon paused in front of the guard with his arms crossed. "That's because she's as smart as I am big and ugly." It earned him a confused laugh from the guard and a grunt from Kate.

He followed behind her until they were out of earshot of the Brotherhood. "That's good. I'll take point from here." He quickened his pace—which is to say that he walked normally instead of slowing himself to match Kate's pace—and moved in front of her.

"You didn't have to do that," she muttered.

Charon raised a brow. "Is there a problem with what I'm doing? I thought you were okay with me leading the way there."

Kate sighed and rubbed at her forehead. "No. Saying that I'm smart."

He had heard that women were confusing. Guys seemed to piss and moan about it all the time. This was the first time that he had spent an extended amount of time with a woman. He was confused enough before she stopped making sense.

"Okay. Why shouldn't I have said that? It's the truth."

She snorted. "Sure doesn't seem like it." She frowned at him. "And it was bad enough when he called you ugly the first time."

"Oh. I am trying to understand this. So it's okay for you to put yourself down, but it's not okay for me to."

Kate pressed her lips together. "You're not ugly."

Charon snorted. "I've never taken a detailed survey of my body, but I would estimate that about 75% of my skin is missing. I've had years to get used to this, and I know what I am not." He sighed. "You, on the other hand—"

"I'm not useless!" she bawled, crossing her fists under her arms. Her voice shook.

Charon watched her shaking and sniffling. "Kid, what is wrong with you? No one said anything about—"

She snorted. "That's because you don't have to. You got the dish because I was going to get us killed. You fixed the dish because doesn't know how to stop freaking out when she's high up."

"I made a decision that was in our best interests when I went for the dish. Sure, I wasn't expecting to install it, but I got it working. I imagine that you would have had a much easier time doing that—not that I would have let you climb out there anyway. So it worked out for the best." He shrugged. "You're from a vault. It's not surprising that you're afraid of heights if you've been underground your whole life."

Her lip quivered. "I'm really not useless, Charon. I can do plenty of things. I'm really good with computers. I got all of those weird parts from Tulip so that I can have one of my own someday. I can do basic maintenance with machines. I'm good with taking care of locks. I'm really good at reading people. I even know how to patch them up after I beat them up." She snorted. "I'm actually good in a fist fight, not that you would be able to guess that from our first little tussle—"

"Don't," Charon said growled. "Don't even begin to use that against yourself. You didn't know what you were getting into with Ahzrukhal and all of his fucked up bullshit." He sighed. "Do you know what I know how to do? It's what I've been thinking about all goddamned day. I know how to kill people. I know how to intimidate people by looking at them, which sometimes prevents the need to kill them. I know how to take care of my guns, which I often use to kill people. I can patch myself up after killing people when things don't quite go according to plan. So to sum things up, there's only one thing that I know how to do: kill people." He harrumphed. "Oh. And sneaking, which we both have in common, but I only tend to sneak up on people that I'm trying to kill."

Kate started giggling, which eventually turned into genuine laughter.

"Smoothskin, I don't think you're supposed to laugh when someone tells you that that they're good at killing people."

She snorted. "Says the guy that's been taking care of my sorry ass all day and figured out how to fix the dish without any help."

Charon snorted. "Flukes." He smiled at her. "Do you want the moral of the story?"

Kate began wiping her face. "I didn't realize that there was a story."

Charon chuckled. "There's the smartass I know." He sighed. "The moral of the story is that since we have become 'companions'—as you so insist on calling us—there's been stuff that's been easier for me to do thus far. You'll get your turn, and in the meanwhile, you'll get used to the wasteland."

Kate scoffed and shook her head. "I don't think that that's ever going to happen."

"It will."

She studied him. "You know, I meant what I said earlier."

"What was that?"

"That you aren't ugly. You've got that whole mysterious, brooding thing going on. Chicks dig that," Kate said, leaving them both to wonder if the one of those chicks wasn't so hypothetical.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** I welcome any feedback on this chapter. Something about it feels off to me, but I can't quite figure out what it is.


	17. In Shining Armor

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: In Shining Armor

Charon grumbled as soon as he saw the Brotherhood look-out on the GNR building. "I guess I have to play nice with the Brotherhood again, huh?"

Kate smiled at him sympathetically. "There's way more of them than us."

Charon snorted. "And? That's only a problem if they all attack us at once."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't think that Three Dog will talk to us if we shoot up his security guards. We've already had to suffer those other assholes to regain the privilege to talk to him." She harrumphed. "Fucking pussy."

Charon's eyes widened, and he chuckled. "Damn, kid. You don't mince words."

"Not on simple truths," she said with a smile. She walked up the stairs with Charon in tow. She leaned down to the intercom and pushed the button. "Hey. It's Vaultie. I'm back to see Three Dog, but I've got a friend with me this time. He's a ghoul, but he's not feral so don't shoot him."

Despite knowing that it was for the best, he was disappointed when she didn't call him her companion.

Kate turned back to him. "See? Now they have to play nice too."

Charon grunted and crossed his arms. Kate rolled her eyes at him. The door clicked, and Kate pushed the door open and stuck her head in.

"Hey. You guys heard me, right?"

Knight Finley scoffed. "The door's unlocked, isn't it?"

Kate smirked. "Yes. That's true, but I was talking about not shooting my stalwart ghoul companion."

Charon smiled despite the voice in his head that chastised him for being sappy.

"You see," she continued, " he's not feral. He's just a big motherfucker."

Charon snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I heard you the first time," Finley said. "But if that thing of yours starts something, it's on you, Vaultie. Got it?"

"I understand. My _friend_ and I will be sure not to cause any trouble. Come on in, Charon," Kate said, stepping into the room.

Charon stepped through the door, ducking his head so it didn't scrape the door frame.

"Holy shit," Finley said, clutching his rifle.

Kate shrugged. "I said he was big." She smiled at Charon. "Charon, this is Knight Finley. Knight Finley, this is Charon."

Charon and Finley stared at each other in silence until Kate caught Charon's eye, looking at him expectantly.

Charon grunted. "Hi."

Finley's posture relaxed slightly. "Uh, hi. Don't bother us, and we won't bother you. Um, and make yourself at home—I guess."

Kate flashed Charon a smug smile. Charon rolled his eyes.

"Whoa!" said a voice around the corner.

Charon stiffened and narrowed his eyes.

Sentinel Lyons strode up to Kate. "Hey,Vaultie. I didn't think we'd see you in a long time. Or at all, really, after Three Dog sent you on that suicide mission. Don't get me wrong. You did a great job with that behemoth, but I didn't know what would happen with you going up against a platoon of muties without any backup."

Charon raised a brow and turned to Kate. "Behemoth?"

Lyons nodded. "Stuck around afterwards and helped us burn it with the other muties that we took out. Pretty good for raider-bait." She looked at Kate and nodded towards Charon. "You pick up a ghoul pet at the museum?"

Kate took hold of Charon's upper arm before he could say anything. "I prefer to think of him as my stalwart ghoul companion."

Lyons snorted. "What, like that guy Dashwood? What do you do with him out there? Get him to sic muties with his teeth?"

She felt his muscles ripple beneath her fingers. "Actually, he's excellent with a shotgun and with conversation, believe it or not."

Lyons lifted an eyebrow and stared at Kate's hand. She crossed her arms. "Huh. Since you're still alive, I guess he's okay for now. Just so we're clear, if he turns, he'd better turn on you first."

"I'll keep that in mind," Charon said through clenched teeth.

Lyons's eyebrows shot up. "Don't let me hold you up from seeing Three Dog," she said, walking towards Finley.

Kate gave his arm a light squeeze and let go. "Come on, Charon. Let's go see the lord and master of all he surveys," she said with a snort.

She went up the stairs, and Charon followed. By the whispers and furtive looks, Lyons and Finley were obviously talking about them. Charon gave them a dirty look. Kate opened a door, and they went through. Charon closed it behind him.

He sighed. "You got a minute to talk, smoothskin?"

Kate turned back to him. "We're almost there. Just another set or two of stairs." She looked at the ceiling and scoffed. "Of course, when he starts talking, your best chance of getting him to stop is when he's got to change a song cause the playlist ran out or because he thought of something brilliant to say to his adoring fans." She chuckled. "Yeah. Now's good."

Charon folded his arms. "Look, I really appreciate how you're trying to stick up for me."

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, well. I'm pissed that I didn't stand up for you with those dicks at the monument, but I was afraid that they'd be a little too trigger happy with that whole mall of mutants in front of them." She rubbed the back of her neck and looked up at him. "I should have said something sooner, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up. Although since you brought it up, I'm afraid that you probably think that I'm saying this just to say it. But I'm not."

Charon frowned and shook his head. "What? No. I'm not upset about that."

Kate gave a huge sigh and put a hand to her chest. "Oh good. Wow. You have no idea how much that has been bothering me." She frowned. "Wait. So, what are you upset about?"

Charon sighed. "Okay. I get the Dashwood thing. People seem to like it."

"See? You made a big deal out of it for nothing. I didn't know how other ghouls would feel about. That's why I didn't use the whole title before. See? We're fine."

Charon frowned. "Yes. I admit that right now, we are fine, but you touched me in front of them, kid. It wouldn't be a problem if you were hitting me, but you touched me like a person."

Kate snorted and crossed her arms. "Okay, first thing, you are a person. Second thing, I'm not a fucking Moriarty."

Charon furrowed his brow. "Who?"

Kate waved a hand in the air. "Guy in Megaton that's ruining Gob's life. Doesn't matter. Third thing, weren't you the one saying that if I hit you, contract's over?"

"Here's my point: didn't you notice how freaked out she looked when you put your hand on my arm? I couldn't tell if she was about to vomit or signal for the flame-thrower guy."

Kate smiled. "It's called 'exposure therapy.'" She grimaced and clenched her teeth. "Trust me. My G.O.A.T. placed me on the track to becoming a vault counselor of all the fucking things, so I know what I'm talking about."

Charon raised a brow. "Goat?"

She sighed. "Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test. Vault bullshit. 'What are we going to make you be when you grow up?'" She sighed, and then her smile returned. "Anyway, the point of exposure therapy is to help people become desensitized to things and situations that they are afraid of. So, Step 1 is to show them a ghoul that doesn't rip their face off. Step 2 is to have a ghoul speak to them. Step 3 is to show them a ghoul that is touching a human without ripping his or her face off. I haven't figured out if there are steps beyond that. Maybe having them shake your hand. You know, if you're okay with that."

Charon blinked. "Am I to understand that in addition to being your bodyguard, I now have duties as a science experiment?"

Kate's mouth dropped. "No. Nothing like that. Although, you are an excellent conversation partner when you feel like it. Anyway, I was just thinking about all of that on the way over here. You know, when we weren't busy shooting stuff. Anyway, I was thinking about how we'd see more Brotherhood up here and about how inconvenient it is that they're so trigger-happy. That's when I started thinking about all of the psychology stuff that I read up on."

Charon shook his head and pressed his temples with his hand. "That's great, smoothskin. It really, really is. You're a good kid, and I know you've got the best intentions. But all the good ghouls in Underworld wouldn't want you to get yourself killed trying to improve their reputation. Touching a ghoul without hiting it puts you only a few inches between being ghoul friend and ghoul fucker." When he realized how his words came out, blood rushed to his face.

Kate cackled. "Oh, Charon. I have been called so many worse things than ghou lfucker. Really. You have no idea," she said, eyes softening.

Charon frowned hesitantly. "If you say so, but out here, that's one of the worst insults there is."

Kate crossed her arms and smirked at him. "Mutant fucker being the other one? Come on, I thought you weren't going to school me in human-ghoul interaction."

Charon grunted. "You aren't taking this nearly as seriously as you should be. If you touch one of us in front of the wrong person—"

Kate snorted, and her eyes darkened. "You forget. I already did—the worst person, in fact—and I wasn't even promised a quick death then. I fail to see how something worse could happen."

His eyes narrowed. "Then you also need to learn not to tempt fate," Charon growled.

Kate straightened, and her eyes burned. "I grew up in a vault where everyone hated me. Everyone. And I put up with it because there was nothing else I could do. Dad told me to just keep my head down and do my own thing, and I did because we live in the vault and we die in the vault. And then out of nowhere, he decides to leave, and I got out of that stupid fucking vault as fast as I could.

"I am not going to stand around while good people get treated like shit for no good goddamned reason. I would rather die than compromise my morals. The only reason that I didn't say anything to those motherfuckers earlier was because you were with me, and I was afraid of what they might do with you there."

Charon's lips parted, and he understood. "That's why you saved me," he whispered.

Kate nodded fiercely and took a big gulp of air. "Yeah. That's why."

Charon scoffed and shook his head. "But that's crazy. You hadn't even met me yet."

Kate snorted and shrugged. "I didn't need to. I had heard from enough people what things were like between you and Ahzrukhal. I mean, I thought that things were bad with Gob, but—" She broke off into a shudder. She met his eyes once more. "So that's why I asked if you were happy. If you were, I would have just walked out of there, but I saw just how heart-breakingly miserable you were with him. I decided to take the chance that you were a good person outside of what Ahzrukhal forced you to do. I'll admit that I wish that I had known more about the contract before getting involved just so I didn't have false expectations about what I was going to be able to achieve by getting ahold of it." She shook her head. "But I don't regret it. And even knowing what would happen as a result, I would make the same choice again. No question."

Charon's mouth gaped and the start of tears prickled at his eyes. He shook his head wordlessly. She was beautiful before, but the passion of her convictions and the tender look in her eyes made her absolutely radiant. He could not decide if she was an angel or a goddess. All he knew was that he wanted to worship her. He wanted to give her everything she wanted. He wanted her to command him just so that he could please her, since he knew that anything that she asked of him would be just, if not explicitly good. He wanted to do for her all of the things that his contract had forced him to do for others through the years. In that moment, he knew without doubt that if he died for her, he would die happy.

Kate smiled at him. "You know, if you're trying to come up with some long, eloquent response, a simple 'thank you' will suffice. Oh, and if you'd stop telling me how I shouldn't be treating you, that would be nice too."

He shook his head and wet his lips. "Thank you," he said, trying to keep his voice from betraying him.

Kate frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Are you lying?"

Charon snorted and shook his head. "No. I—you just gave me a lot of things to think about."

Kate nodded. "Okay. Well, if you want to talk about it later, just let me know. And if you don't, that's fine too." She grinned at him. "Come on. Let's get this over with."


	18. Harmless

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Harmless

"Hey, hey! If it isn't my favorite—holy shit, that's a big ghoul," Three Dog said, eyes growing wider by the second.

Charon harrumphed. "What? Not going to ask if I'm feral?"

Three Dog chuckled. "Nah, man. She's a cool kid. Got decent taste in folk. I mean, she's friends with yours truly. And I know she didn't go all the way to install that dish just to come back here and start some shit."

Charon gave a satisfied grunt and relaxed marginally.

"Although," Three Dog said, rubbing his chin. "You aren't that big walking ghoul of death I've heard about, are you?"

"Me? Nah. I'm as gentle as a teddy bear," Charon said with a smirk.

Three Dog looked at the gun strapped to Charon's back. "Teddy bear with a shotgun," he said with a snort. He frowned at Charon. "You sure look like you fit the description."

"Nah. He's cool. I needed someone to watch my back, and he needed some new work, so here we are," Kate said with a smile.

Three Dog looked at Kate and raised an eyebrow. "You know that mercenaries point their guns away from the people that are paying them the most caps, right? I'm just saying that some guy makes a good offer in the middle of battle, and all of a sudden, that gun's on you." Three Dog looked at Charon. "No offence, man, but it's my duty to tell people how things really are. Even more so with wet-eared vaulties."

Charon nodded. "No. I understand, but she and I have a special agreement, so that is an impossibility."

Three Dog snorted. "You know that's exactly what a professional mercenary would say."

"I appreciate the concern, Three Dog, but I trust him," Kate said, smiling.

Three Dog shrugged. "Hey, it's your back. I did my job. I told you, so I'm off the hook if anything happens. You help her with the dish?"

"A bit."

Three Dog smiled. "That's more than most mercs would do. That's good enough for me." He looked at Kate. "Thanks for getting my signal back. My old girl was hurting."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "You already know it's working?"

"Yeah, man." Three Dog thumbed towards his collection of equipment. "My setup over there's got a readout on signal strength. Ain't nobody stopping the good fight now." He shook his head. "Aww, shit. That's right. You wanted to know about your dad, right?"

Kate crossed her arms. "Right. You promised you would tell me where he was only after I contributed to the good fight."

Three Dog put his hands up. "Hey, what can I say? Kind of a dick move on my part, but a man's got needs. The wasteland's got needs. Somebody's got to protect them from all of that Enclave propaganda bullshit."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but isn't anti-propaganda its own form of propaganda."

"Ouch. You wound me, kid, but I get it. You're still pissed about the dish. That's cool. I'd probably be pissed too if I were you."

"So spill it. Where is he?"

"He said that he was going to Rivet City to see someone named Doctor Li. Something about Project Purity, whatever that means."

Kate frowned. "That's it?"

Three Dog shrugged. "He asked me a bunch of questions, but he didn't seem to want to give up much info in return."

Kate bit her lip. "Did he mention me?"

Three Dog gave her a sad smile. "No. Sorry, kid. He probably thinks that you're still in the vault."

Kate shrugged and looked down. "You're probably right."

"Anyway, all I can tell you is that he was going to Rivet City. Of course, I don't know how long he was planning on being there. And that's been a few weeks ago."

Kate snorted. "I would have been here sooner, but things keep trying to kill me. Kinda eats away at a girl's schedule."

"Right on. I understand. I don't want to send you on a wild dad chase. The next time you see him, you might want to put a tracking device on him, but not one that looks like a necklace." He shuddered. "Man. Stay the fuck away from those things." Three Dog sighed and then clapped his hands together. "But back to less fucked up shit. You came from Megaton, right?"

"Yeah."

"It's probably about the same distance from there to here as it is from here to Rivet City, if that gives you any idea of how to plan your trip."

"Including the metro?" Kate grumbled with a raised eyebrow.

Three Dog chuckled. "No idea, kid. Can't say that I get out much, you know. You mostly have to crawl through the metro around greater D.C. You shouldn't have to go through them much if any to get to Rivet City."

"I fucking hate the metro."

"I hear that," Three Dog said, grinning. "Sit, stay, relax, restock. You've probably worked up an appetite out there, and you're certainly welcome to prop your feet up here if you like. I've got a bed—which she can use. You can't. No dude is going to sleep in my bed except me. Just let me know if you're feeling lonely, kid," he said with a wink.

Kate harrumphed, and Charon grunted. They turned to each other and shared an amused look.

Three Dog put his hands up. "Okay. Message received. Can't blame a man for wanting to make it with a fine bird."

Kate crossed her arms. "I'll be sure to bring that up with my dad when I see him."

"Hey, hey! I thought we were finished talking about him. Just take it as a compliment. No need to get the old man involved." He smiled at them. Then he raised an eyebrow and studied them. "I don't know what your—uh—sleeping arrangements are, but I've also got one couch there and a bunch out here. If you feel like bunking it, Brotherhood's got several downstairs. Whatever's your pleasure."

Charon rubbed his chin. "Does the door to the bedroom lock?"

Three Dog crossed his arms and snorted. "Hey. I already told you. No dude on the bed. If you've got something in mind with her, that something better be on a couch. That mattress has too damned many stains on it as it is."

Charon pursed his lips. "I ask because my foremost concern is her safety."

"Then to answer your question, yes. It locks."

Charon nodded. "Good." He turned to Kate. "You take the bed." His instinct to keep her safe demanded that he be right outside of the door if not in the same room with her. While she had requested his presence last night, she was no longer in danger and no longer on Med-X "Where would you be most comfortable with me staying?"

Kate smirked. "Where do you want to stay?"

He crossed his arms. "I will not intrude on a lady's privacy unless I am asked to."

"How very diplomatic and yet bereft of answer."

Charon rolled his eyes. "I feel better knowing that there is a lock. I can stay right outside."

Kate snorted. "And sleep out here with ten different radios on? Good luck with that. Well, consider yourself invited to sleep on the couch in there if you feel like it."

Three Dog looked between them. "Man, you guys are some weird cats, that's for sure."

Charon cleared his throat. "What was that you were saying about restocking?"

"Yeah. Brotherhood's got a ton of shit downstairs. They still owe her for the behemoth. I'd think that they'd be okay with handing over any equipment that isn't stamped with the Brotherhood logo. I think they keep the shit that they get off of mutant in case some 'weak civvies' stumble by. Although check with Lyons first. Man, I would hate to get on that bitch's bad side."

Charon nodded and looked at Kate. "If they've got parts down there, I can see about fixing up your gun."

Kate frowned and rubbed at her stomach. "I hate to say it, but I think I really need to eat something. You can go pick through stuff down there, if you want. Although I don't know if it's a good idea for you to go without me."

Charon snorted. "What? So I don't get lost?"

Kate frowned. "I'm just saying that maybe the 'don't shoot' order may not have finished making the rounds. Better be safe."

"I can take care of myself, smoothskin."

"'The easiest way to dodge bullets is to not have people shooting at you in the first place.'"

Charon groaned. "Would you quit using my words against me, smoothskin?"

Kate beamed. "Besides, aren't you hungry?"

"I am."

Kate pursed her lips. "You're not going to be as much of a pain in the ass about this as you were about breakfast, are you?"

Charon snorted. "I just want to make sure that I get a chance to work on your gun before we leave. You already said that you didn't like the way that it was firing, and I want to make sure that I fix it before it finally decides to misfire." He let out a slow sigh. "But it can wait."

"Good," Kate said, but then winced. "Um—there is one problem, though. I hope you're offering, Three Dog, cause I can't cook."

Three Dog chuckled. "How have you lasted this long out here? You just been living on snack cakes and pork and beans? How do you not know how to cook?"

She shrugged. "I did other stuff to keep out of doing kitchen duty in the vault."

He put a smile back on. "Don't worry about it, kiddies. Let old Three Dog take care of you tonight. I'll make you specialty: mystery casserole."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "What's in mystery casserole?"

Charon snorted. "Better question: what kind of meat is in mystery casserole."

Three Dog rolled his eyes. "Mystery casserole is mac and cheese and whatever else I feel like putting in it and, as far as meat goes, whatever fresh slaughter is brought in for the day. Don't suppose you two brought any mirelurk or molerat with you?"

Kate snorted. "Uh, no. We were in a bit of a hurry to get here, so we didn't take the time to sit around carving things up."

"Shit. You and the Brotherhood. Whatever. Guess we go with leftovers." Three Dog went to the refrigerator and started rummaging.

Charon chuckled. "Lucky for you that I know how to cook."

Kate grinned. "To kill people?"

Charon snorted. "No. While it's nothing special, it's not that bad, and congratulations on finding an exception."


	19. Opportunist

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

**Author's Note**: I really appreciate the reviews and the favorites! You make a girl blush. : D

I figured I'd take the time to mention a thing or two. While it doesn't make the most sense, I tend to use 'lifted a brow' with ghouls in the hopes that people wouldn't point out how ghouls don't have eyebrows. Second, it seems like I hate everyone that isn't Charon. This isn't true. I actually really like Tulip. I kind of like Three Dog, but I can't really let go of the 'dish before dad' request. Third

Now it's time for an important Public Service Announcement: Remember, kids. Don't share songs haphazardly unless you're trying to screw over the Enclave. That is all.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Opportunist

Kate grunted as Charon stacked another hunting rifle on top of her arms. "You know, if you're going to take all of them, maybe you should just work down here instead. That seems like it would be a lot easier."

Charon took down another hunting rifle, ran his finger over the edges and testing the moving parts. "If they had bothered sorting this stuff into a 'piece of shit' pile and a 'not quite as much of a piece of shit' pile, this would be a lot easier." He lowered his voice. "Besides, there's no workbench in here anywhere, so I'd much rather make do upstairs where I won't have a whole goddamned squad of metal heads breathing down my neck."

When they had walked downstairs after dinner, the majority of the squad was in the lobby. All but two were speculating about what was up with her and the ghoul. The other two were watching the door but still listening in. Lyons had already fussed at them for not having their full attention on the door. When Kate had requested to see the supply of regular weapons—'mutie scrap' to the Brotherhood—Lyons lead them through one of the bunk rooms to a junk hallway. Lyons had gotten out of their hair after that, but several of the other knights and paladins seemed to find a pretense for bumbling around the bunk room so that they could watch the pair out of curiosity or to keep an eye on them in case Charon turned.

Kate groaned as he added another gun to the pile. "You ever done any work as a caravan guard? I'm starting to feel like a pack brahmin."

Charon frowned at the gun and dropped it on the ground. "Funny. I guess we should have told Three Dog that we had some meat with us after all."

Kate glanced back at the bunk room. "Wow. I cannot believe that you just made that joke with them hanging out in there."

Charon snorted and picked up another gun. "Just trying to make sure that there's enough adventure in your life, Miss Dashwood."

"As I recall, Argyle was always saving Dashwood from trouble, not trying to get him into it."

Charon smirked, dropping another gun on the ground. "Yeah, but that story's been done before. Might as well tell a new one since we have such a captivating audience." He glanced up at her and the stack of guns. "I didn't say that you had to hold them all. I just said that I wanted to be sure that we kept the decent ones together. You're not afraid of putting the guns in there with them, are you?"

Kate snorted. "Afraid isn't the right word."

"Terrified?"

Kate rolled her eyes. " Terrified of how long you're going to keep us in here."

Charon stopped and looked up at her. "Are you really? I can do what I can for now with what you have, and then maybe tomorrow—"

"It's a joke, Charon." She frowned. "Well, half-joke. I did want to use the system up there tonight."

"For the radio?"

Kate nodded. "He's got, what—maybe twenty songs? The best I can contribute to the good fight is to add a few more fucking songs."

There was a chuckle in the other room followed by a shush.

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Anyway, I've got a bunch of songs on my pip-boy. If I can find the right connector upstairs, I can get them onto his machine."

Ahzrukhal had GNR on all the time. Charon lived for the times when Three Dog reset the queue and there was blessed silence. He had memorized every word and the notes and rhythms of all of the instruments, and he hated all of them. The small joy that came along with performing an errand for Ahzrukhal was escaping the radio for just a bit. The songs were already played-out before the bombs fell. The songs had brainwashed him in their own way. Since meeting Kate, certain lines bubbled up from his subconscious. He tried not to let that make him hate the songs any less.

Charon nodded. "I'll try to make it fast, then."

Kate smirked. "You'd better not do a shoddy job."

Charon looked up at her, eyes serious. "Never." Especially for you, he added mentally.

He went back to sorting through the guns. Once he was finished, they both had an armload of guns, and thanks to an empty pack, Charon also carried a bag full of miscellaneous other parts.

When Kate reentered the room with Charon in tow, the soldiers quieted and stared. "Hi. Don't mind us," she said with a little shrug of her shoulder and a goofy smile.

When they were back up in GNR, Charon looked around and then finally nodded towards a desk. "This is good."

Kate pushed past him and dumped the pile of guns on the desk. "Oh. Thank god! Whew! I thought my arms were going to fall off."

Charon set his guns down on the desk. "It builds character. Just ask Patches." Charon looked at her and smirked. "'Don't mind us?' That was cute."

Kate shrugged and grinned. "I thought that it was one of the nicer ways to say 'fuck off."

Charon snorted. He picked up an empty table and placed it beside the desk. He adjusted the emergency lights by the table to point downwards. "Between your tools and what stuff I found down there, I think I have what I need."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "And if not?"

"I saw plenty of ammo for your pistol downstairs," he said with a smirk.

"In that case, I should have just added my rifle to one of the piles." She headed towards the stairs to the radio.

Charon snorted. "Very convincing." He watched her. "Hey. Uh—is there anything else that you require of me? I mean, I can wait to do this until later."

Kate looked back at him, chuckling and shrugging self-consciously. "Um, no. Not really, Mr. Formal."

Charon frowned. "If you need me, I shall be here. If you are in trouble—"

Kate grinned. "You worried about Three Dog?"

Charon opened and closed his mouth. "Maybe?"

Kate chuckled. "Don't worry. If he tries anything, he'll get what's been coming to him since he sent me for that damned dish." She winked at Charon. "You're sweet, though."

Charon's face felt warm. "That is good to know." Kate giggled, and he kicked himself for being so awkward, even though she was giggling because of how adorable his awkwardness was. He straightened, placing his hands on his hips. He nodded, swallowing. "Well, I'm sure that it would probably be pretty boring to you, but I would be glad to teach you what I know about gun maintenance."

Kate's eyes lit up. "Yeah! I would love that. I only know the basics. I mean, BB guns don't exactly translate all that well to real guns. How about this? I'll go upstairs and see if I can even get this setup. I will be so pissed if he doesn't have the cable that I need in all of that electrical and mechanical shit he's got up there. If I find one, the exchange will take a while anyway. Maybe all night. Depends on the equipment. So I'll come back down after that, okay? Maybe I can even help out some way besides being a pack brahmin."

Charon nodded, smiling as his heart beat a little faster. "I'd like that."

Kate's eyes went big. "Oh my god. Charon, are you feeling okay?"

Charon raised a brow and frowned. "I feel fine. What? Is there something wrong?"

Kate scoffed. "Yeah. You just told me that you liked something. You stated a preference."

Charon shrugged, trying not to smile. "Probably the casserole."

Kate snorted. "Well, maybe I'll have to force the recipe out of Three Dog while I'm harassing him about other stuff so that you can make us a steady supply of it." She turned and hopped up the stairs. "Three Dog!" she shouted.

Charon snorted and shook his head. He moved the guns from the desk to the table. He spread Kate's tools and the rescued tools and parts from downstairs on the desk. He pulled a chair up to the desk and settled in. He reached for the first gun, got as far as putting his hands on it, and then looked at the ceiling. She was right. Three Dog must have had at least ten radios on. Charon couldn't decide if the man was just a narcissist or if he was scared to death of silence. He pursed his lips. He could hear them talking upstairs, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. If she was in danger, he hoped that he would know it. He sighed, placed the gun on the table and began to take it apart.

When he found a part that was in good condition, he placed it at the back of the desk. He put the junk parts on the floor. When he found similarly good parts, he compared the two. He wound up making a 'spare parts for the next time' pile in one of the drawers. He glanced up periodically. He snorted. Now who was the lost puppy? He could hear her over the music at times. Sometimes she was agitated, although not truly angry or upset. Those times made him tense. Other times, she laughed musically. Those times made him relaxed albeit jealous. He tried to tune out Three Dog as much as he could. He had gotten down to the last few guns when he heard her skip back down the stairs. He kept his focus forward, trying to look less like an eager puppy.

She rubbed at her wrist. "Ugh! I feel so weird without my pip-boy. I really haven't taken it off long at all since I've been out here." Kate sighed, pushed back the loose strands of her hair, and stood behind Charon with her hands on her hips. "Wow. You almost got through all of them, huh? Have you run out of stuff to show me?"

"Not quite."

She folded her arms. "I'm sorry it took so long. Three Dog started freaking out when I told him about the songs."

Something was off about her. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Howling and making all of those weird noises that—" She was interrupted by a huge burp. "Oops. Sorry. Not like that. Those weird noises that makes on the radio."

He stopped what he was doing and turned to her. She was flushed, and the zipper to her vault suit was almost pulled down to her cleavage. His breath caught in his throat, but he forced himself to become impassive once more. "Have you been drinking?"

Kate looked disappointed. "Is it that obvious?"

Jesus. That fucker really was trying to get into her pants. He forced himself to shrug casually. "You just seemed a little different. That's all."

Kate scoffed and rolled her eyes. "After I told him about the songs and we finally founded the cable that I needed—which I decided was part of my pay for wandering around DC for his crazy ass. Oh, I also deleted the fuck out of 'Butcher Pete.' That was the other part of my payment." She snorted. "Three Dog talks about how fucked up the wasteland is and why does everyone out there got to be a violent asshole, but then he's playing that shit, which is only going to give raiders even more fucked up ideas. Good job, Mr. Bow-Wow." She frowned and looked around. "What was I talking about?"

"You were drinking?" Charon prompted.

Kate snapped and shook her finger. "Right! Anyway, he busted out a bottle of wine. And he was going on and on about us finding more electrical stuff for him in case 'his baby' got messed up and how there's this weapons cache that we should check out. All I know is that I was working on the computer, and he kept pouring." Her eyes went huge. "Oh god! I'm so sorry! I should have seen if you wanted some." She pulled at his arm. "Come on. That bastard's got to have more up there."

Charon remained seated. "No it's okay. I don't need any. I've had enough time in a bar."

Kate laughed, but then her eyes widened, crestfallen. She covered her mouth. "Oh shit. You don't think less of me, do you, Charon?"

He frowned and shook his head. "No. Of course not." Three Dog was a different matter.

She put a hand to her chest and exhaled. "Wow. Good. Shit. I didn't even think of that. I hope it doesn't bother you. I promise I'm not a mean drunk."

Charon snorted. "Yes, I see. How well can you hold your liquor?"

"Don't really know. I've only been drunk a few times since I left that hellhole of a vault. Good fucking riddance. I haven't ever puked, for whatever that's worth. Oh, and that I know how to take care of a hangover. There were benefits to hanging out in the clinic and reading all of my dad's shit." Her eyes went sad.

Charon bit his lip. "I've almost picked out all the pieces for the gun. I can show you how to clean it, if you like."

She brightened. "Yeah. That would be great. I'll get a chair." She sat in a rolling chair and pushed herself backwards in it until she clattered against the mass of guns by Charon. She pouted. "This looks worse than downstairs. How did you manage that?"

"Since they didn't seem to be too concerned about the guns, I decided not to be either." Charon stood, took the remaining guns from the table and leaned them against the wall. He scooted the table out of the way and moved his chair to the open spot. "That better?"

Kate slid into where he had been and frowned. "Are you sure you aren't mad at me?"

Charon blinked at her. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Cause I was up there for so long, and cause I got myself all tipsy." She shrugged. "I don't know. You seem so serious."

"I've been concentrating." It wasn't a lie.

Kate tapped the table. "Okay then. Teach me."

He smirked. "Do you think you'll actually remember any of it?"

Kate grinned and shrugged. "Don't know. I hope so."

Charon snorted and then began reviewing the other guns with Kate leaning in and asking him a million questions about how he knew what parts were best. He answered as best he could, but she was distracting. Her face with its reddened lips and cheeks was so close to his. When she leaned forward, her suit gaped open, taunting him with a hint of the inner curve of her breasts. He wanted to say something, but that would give him away. He kept his eyes on the guns and tried to avoid eye-contact, which required far too much of his willpower. He imagined her commanding him not to look and then envisioned her as angry. He wasn't tempted after that.

Eventually, she started yawning. When the yawns seemed to come only a few minutes apart, Charon stood up and smiled down at her. "Okay. That's enough. Come on. Let's get you to bed, smoothskin."

"But we're not finished," she protested feebly.

"We'll finish in the morning."

Kate pouted and climbed to her feet. "But we gotta go to Rivet City in the morning."

"I'm sure that even if we leave at noon, Rivet City will be there."

Kate snorted. "Rivet City can go to hell for all I care so long as my dad is still where it used to be and doesn't go any fucking where else." She stood and then gasped. "Shit! Make sure I don't forget my pip-boy in the morning." She chuckled. "I hate to say it, but that pip-boy's as much my baby as the radio is Three Dog's baby."

Charon snorted. "You're not going to start going by some animal name now, are you?"

Kate laughed, grabbing Charon's upper arm and leaning forward. Charon jolted forward, thinking that she was falling. She wiped at the tears at her eyes. "No, but you are hilarious."

Charon snorted. "For the moment, anyway." He frowned at her. "You think you can make it up the stairs okay?"

Kate snorted and rolled her eyes. "Of course I can. What? Were you going to carry me if I said no?"

The corner of Charon's lip twitched. "I was going to make the offer."

Kate scoffed. "I'm not a satellite dish. Don't worry though. You left the right thing at the monument. Boy. I'd be pissed if you tried strapping me to the top of that thing. Three Dog would probably be pretty pissed too. I don't think I'd do a damned thing for reception." She smoothed back her hair and grinned up at him. "How about this? If you're so worried, how about you escort me like a gentleman?"

Charon's brow went up. "And how do I go about doing that?"

Kate pulled on his elbow. Charon, who had no idea what she was doing, was reluctant to move. Kate scoffed and shook his arm. "Come on. Loosen up. I promise I won't break your arm, Charon." Charon grumbled and let her maneuver his arm. She positioned his arm at the correct angle and then placed his hand on his stomach and patted it. "There! And now I do this," she said, looping her arm through his elbow. "Lead the way, sir."

Charon led her towards the stairs. Some of her steps were steady. Others resulted in her putting more weight on his arm. He took the stairs slowly. Kate sung along with "Let's Go Sunning" as it echoed about the upper apartment. When they finally made it to the bedroom, Kate let go of Charon's arm and dove for the bed, giggling when it bounced under her weight.

"Whoo-hoo! We did it!" Kate turned onto her side, curled up, and grinned at Charon. "All thanks to you, Mr. Debonair."

Charon smirked. "Why don't you get ready for bed? I want to ask Three Dog something."

Kate grunted and pushed herself back up. "Do I get a bedtime story?"

Charon snorted and folded his arms. "You're kidding, right?"

Kate shook he head. "Nope. If you're putting me to bed, then I demand a bedtime story."

Charon rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful wo—smoothskin." The word 'smoothskin' allowed him necessary distance that 'woman' did not. "One day, she had too damned much wine. But thankfully, all was not lost, for her stalwart ghoul companion was ever the gentleman and protected her through the amazing adventure of going up the stairs. And once the smoothskin was safe in her bed, she proclaimed 'Oh, Charon! You are indeed the most stalwart ghoul companion ever. You put Argyle to shame.' And the stalwart ghoul companion replied 'It is good to know that I please you, ma'am, but now I'm going to talk to Three Dog.' The end."

Kate laughed and clapped. "Wow, Charon. That was good. Not radio good, but still good." She wrinkled her nose. "But don' call me 'ma'am'. That makes me sound old."

Charon looked at her thoughtfully. "What should I call you?"

Kate snorted. "Um, maybe by my name? You haven't had anything to drink, so you better not have forgotten it."

Charon smirked. "No. I remember, Kate." This time, her name was like water; this time was no taste, but he could feel it quench an essential need.

She nodded. "Good." She sighed and frowned at him. "I guess you can keep calling me smoothskin, if you insist, but you don't see me calling you roughskin." She rolled her eyes. "Not that your skin's really that rough, but you get the point."

Charon frowned. "Does it bother you when I call you that?"

She pursed her lips. "It depends on what you mean by it. It seems like a lot of ghouls say it cause they don't like me or don't trust me or are maybe even jealous. Gob calls everyone smoothskin, and it seems like he means it in all of those ways with everyone except for me. It seems more like a term of endearment when he calls me that."

Envy ruffled him, but he stomped it down.

She looked up at him. "So how do you mean it?"

He smiled. "To you, a term of endearment. Just you though. All other smoothskins can go fuck themselves."

Kate's mouth dropped. "Hey! I know a few others that aren't so bad. Most of Megaton is pretty decent. God. I hope Rivet City is decent." She smiled up at him. "You're right, though. If they aren't, fuck 'em."

Charon smiled. "Sounds good to me. I'll be back in a few, kid. Do you want me to turn the light off?"

Kate snorted. "How am I supposed to get ready for bed when I can't see?"

Charon smirked. "Fine. If you can't get to sleep with it on, don't blame me." He gave her one more smile, and then eased himself out of the room and closed the door behind him. He rounded the corner and almost ran into Three Dog.

"Shit man. You know, you are quiet for being such a huge motherfucker."

Charon folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "And where were you going?"

Three Dog chuckled. "I heard Kate come back up here, so I figured I'd say goodnight."

Since the man was already so eccentric, it was difficult to determine if he had been drinking. However, Charon didn't smell wine on his breath. "I do not think that your intentions are honorable." Tell me: did she drink that whole bottle of wine herself?"

Three Dog put his hands up. "Hey man, I didn't want to deprive her. I poured. She drank. No harm."

Charon unholstered the shotgun in a flash. He held it one-handed and shook it at Three Dog. "You set foot in that room tonight and this goes in your mouth before I pull the trigger."

"Whoa. Calm down there, ghoul-man. What if I just need something from in there?"

"Any excuse gets the same result." Charon slid the gun back over his back.

Three Dog snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey. Don't bullshit me. Your intentions are as pure as mine."

"My intentions are honorable until she wishes for them to be otherwise."

Three Dog snorted. "Yeah, well. I hope that you aren't stupid enough to hold your breath."


	20. Wasteland Savior

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Wasteland Savior

"What in the fuck was that?" Kate said, eyes bulging.

Charon smirked. "First centaur, huh?"

Kate's mouth dropped and she raised an eyebrow. "A centaur? Seriously? That is no half-man, half-horse romping through a field."

Charon snorted. "When's the last time you saw a field? Or a half-man, half-horse, for that matter."

Kate pressed her lips together. "In a book." She looked at the centaur and wrinkled her nose. "It's dead, right?"

"Half of its head is gone, and it appears to have stopped moving. Well, except for the blood. That still seems to be moving."

She scowled at him. "You're a big help, you know that?"

"Yes, I do. You froze, and I killed it."

Kate frowned and pointed at the centaur. "It is not my fault that I've never seen one of those—things—before."

Charon raised a brow. "It's a centaur."

Kate scoffed. "It's gross. Oh, and what was that shit it spat at us? Eww," she said, shuddering.

"Does this mean that I'm going to have to keep wasting my ammo on them?"

Kate growled. "No." She wiped her forehead. She began creeping towards the downed beast.

Charon leaned his shotgun against his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Kate wrinkled her nose. "Going to look at it."

"Are you trying to make yourself sick? Come on, kid. Forget it."

Kate forced herself to keep a brave face as she neared the centaur. "No. I want to see what new thing is trying to kill me."

Charon snorted. "In fairness, it was out here before you were."

Kate crouched by the centaur, careful to stay out of the ever widening pool of blood. She used her gun to prod it. The head lolled, and the triad of tongues thwapped against her leg. Kate screamed, scrambling to stand. She got halfway up only to slip in the blood. She dropped her gun and scooted backwards. She put the back of her hand to her mouth. She shook her head quickly, curling herself up towards her knees.

In an instant, she pitched forward onto her knees, emptying her stomach.

Charon rolled his eyes and sighed. He took his pack off and pulled out a bottle of water. He knelt down next to her. When she finished, she rocked back until she was sitting on her feet. Charon opened the bottle and held it out halfway to her. She took deep breaths and finally accepted it. She wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand and then began rinsing her mouth out. She took a few sips before putting the cap back on.

"Guess this one's mine now," she croaked. She frowned. "You know I was okay until its—what were those? Tongues? I was fine until they moved."

"I didn't say anything," Charon said calmly.

"You don't have to. You were right. I didn't expect that. God, how the fuck does that thing eat anyway?"

Charon stood. "I've made it a point to never be around one long enough to find out." He stooped and picked up her gun. He got a rag from his pack and began wiping down the gun. "'Hey, Charon. Thanks for building me a nearly perfect gun. It was so awesome of you to go through that huge pile of shitty weapons so you could find the best parts. You even added a scope. But instead of shooting it, I'm going to celebrate by poking a dead centaur with it.'"

Kate's mouth dropped. "I told you how much I appreciated it and how much better it's shooting now. It was really thoughtful and sweet of you." When she saw him smirk, she grumbled and relaxed. "Hey. At least I didn't puke on it. Also, you do a horrible impression of me."

Charon raised a brow. "I don't know. You do sound pretty raspy right now."

Kate harrumphed, folding her arms and looking away from Charon.

He gave a silent chuckle. "You should have told me if you didn't want me to tease you." He stuffed the rag in a pocket and stood. "Here. I wiped all of the centaur off of you gun." He walked in front of Kate and offered her a hand.

She accepted the hand begrudgingly, and he pulled her to her feet. He presented the gun to her, and she took it into her hands once more.

She smirked. "I hope that you know that I'm killing the next thing I see."

"Even if it's a behemoth?"

Kate smiled. "Especially if it's a behemoth."

"So long as you remember that I didn't add a Fat Man to your gun. We should try to keep quiet. Where there's centaurs, there's usually mutants."

They walked by the river at a moderate pace with guns at the ready. Charon halted, putting a hand out and frowning. He listened, tilting his head until he could hear clearly. He pointed in the direction of the sound.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered.

Kate concentrated, trying to pick up on what Charon heard. She furrowed her brow. "Is that someone crying?" she whispered.

Charon nodded slowly. "Maybe. Could be a trap."

They listened.

Heavy footsteps followed by "Shut up, or I will eat you now. Find someone else to take back."

Kate bared her teeth. "We go now," she said.

Kate leapt forward. Charon's hand locked on her arm. She careened in a circle. She raised the stock of the gun and leaned into it. Charon let go of her arm and ducked. As the gun whizzed over his head, he grabbed the center of it. Kate jerked to a stop, and Charon stood back up. Her eyes were wild. He furrowed his brow, mouth open in question. When her eyes took in Charon's, she shook her head. Her eyes were fierce.

"Let's go," she hissed.

Charon gripped her gun tighter and leaned in. "We go in cautiously, not like a damned mutie," he growled.

Kate pressed her lips together and nodded. They walked swiftly. When they neared the pile of rubble that the hid the crying person and mutant, Charon slowed them. He motioned for Kate to lower her head. He peered through the I beams that punctured the air. The mutant was standing in front of a large green canvas tent twisting his hands on the pole of his sledgehammer. He snorted, wondering how the former occupants could have possibly been unaware that they were setting up in a mutant-heavy area. Charon turned to Kate. He pantomimed the wall of rubble, the tent, and the mutant standing in front of it. He motioned that he would go around one side of the tent and for her to flank the other side. He signaled for her to wait until he had the mutant's attention. Kate nodded. He didn't want her anywhere near the sledgehammer. He'd been hit with one before and was loathe to repeat the experience, but she was glass compared to him.

They skirted the rubble and split at the tent. Charon stepped over a dead body and the remains of a fire. Poor bastards. He flattened himself against the wall of the tent and peered around. The mutant was still focused on the miserable wastelander in the tent. The mutant brooded, expression evident that he was deciding the fate of the wastelander.

"Hey jerk-face," Charon said, darting around the side of the tent, shotgun raised.

The mutant spun around, shocked. "What are you doing, puny ghoul?"

Charon's lips curled into a grin. "Distracting you."

Kate appeared, firing a shot at the mutant's head. The mutant roared as it was forced forwards. Charon glided away from the beast. Before the mutant could recover, he lined up his gun and pumped two shots into the mutant's head. It crashed to the ground and didn't get up again.

Charon grinned at her. "Not bad, smoothskin."

Kate pushed into the tent. Her eyes rested on the woman that was bound on her knees, facing the back wall of the tent. She pulled a knife from her side and began working on the woman's bonds.

The woman trembled and tried to look behind her. "You—you aren't slavers, are you? Or raiders? Fuck." She sighed. "Maybe I was better off with the mutant."

Kate stopped sawing. "I'm glad that you have such a high opinion of your saviors. Sorry to disappoint you, though. I'm just a normal person. Charon's a ghoul, though, if you're freaked out by that sort of thing. Oh, but before you get your hopes up too high, he isn't feral. Sorry." She looked back to see Charon glaring at her. She smirked, then focused on the restraints once more.

The woman sighed, and her shoulders relaxed. "Sorry. You just don't find nice people in the wastes."

"Yeah, you're right." Charon said. "I mean, we go out of our way to rescue a stranger, and we don't even get a thanks."

Kate cut through the last of the restraint. "Thank god!" the woman said, pulling her hands in front of her and rubbing her wrists.

Charon raised a brow. "Seriously?" He walked in front of the woman and got in her face. She gasped, losing her balance and falling on her butt. Charon grinned wickedly. "I do scare you. Good."

Kate sighed. "What are you doing? This is exactly the opposite of what we talked about. Come on. She's been through a lot."

Charon narrowed his eyes at Kate. "No. This is important." He looked back to the woman. "You do not have to thank me, but you should have the common decency to thank her. She was ready to run in here and risk a sledgehammer in the face for you."

The woman bit her lip and looked up at Kate. "Thank you," she said humbly, and Charon took a step back from her. She looked around the tent and sighed. "This place is ruined. There's probably some stuff around here still. You can have whatever you can find."

Kate helped pull the woman to her feet. "And what about you? I hope that you're planning on relocating."

The woman snorted. "Yeah? To where?"

Kate furrowed her brow. "Um, anywhere you want that isn't here?"

The woman snorted and rolled her eyes. "Right, because it's clear just how good Harrison is—well, was—at protecting us."

"Harrison?" Kate asked.

Charon nodded. "There was a man outside."

"Sorry," Kate said, frowning.

She shrugged. "I hadn't known him for that long. He was a trader with a gun. I was a woman. We came to an agreement." She shrugged.

"And what? You guys lived here?" Kate asked.

The woman scoffed. "He was on his way to Megaton, and I guess he had been without—company—for a while. So he wanted to hole up here for a few days. Half upfront, half later kind of guy."

Kate sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Can you shoot a gun?"

The woman scoffed. "If I could, do you think I'd be shacking up with the dead guy?" She looked at Charon. "No offense."

Charon raised a brow. He started to say something but then decided that the effort wasn't worth it and contented himself to roll his eyes. Kate sighed and plopped down on the edge of the bed. She looked at the ground and rested her head on a hand. Charon frowned at her.

"Kate? Are you okay?" he asked, moving to her side.

She stared at the ground until she growled and launched back into action. She clapped her hands on her thighs and shot up. "Okay. Come on. Get your shit, and let's go."

"What?" the woman asked.

Charon folded his arms. "Kate—" he warned.

Kate sighed and threw out a hand towards the woman. "Are we supposed to leave her here?"

The woman stepped back nervously. "I thought you weren't slavers."

Kate rolled her eyes. "We're not." She sighed. "We're going to Rivet City. Would you like to come with us?"

"She's a liability," Charon grunted.

Kate snorted. "Yeah, and so am I."

Charon chuckled. "Maybe, but I like you. You've got manners. Usually."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "I don't have to fuck him, do I?"

Kate rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well, I was going to make you until just asked about it, and then I changed my mind. No. You don't have to fuck anyone. You just have to stay the fuck out of our way and hide when people start shooting. That's it. And no screaming. If you scream, they will know where you are, which means that they will know where we are, and then you can go fuck yourself. Got it?"

The woman nodded, dumbfounded. "Let me look around, and see what I can find." She began looking through the containers that were scattered around the room.

Kate looked at Charon and snorted. "That kill was supposed to be mine."

"Oh, you'll have your chance. I'm sure will get into plenty more shit today," Charon said, nodding his head towards the woman.


	21. Sex Appeal

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: Sex Appeal

The woman peeked over the chunk of concrete that she had been cowering behind. "Is it safe?"

Kate turned on her heel, walked up to her, and pointed her gun at the woman's face. "No. It isn't safe. Not with your stupid ass around. What did I tell you?" she snarled.

"Look, you don't have to—"

"I asked you to do three things. Stay out of our way. Hide when shit starts. Don't scream. So you need to drop the fucking damsel in distress bullshit and shut the fuck up or you will be very unsafe," Kate snarled. "Since you obviously didn't understand me before, I am giving you one chance to ask me any questions to clear up any misunderstandings before I put my gun up, because when I do, the next time I take it out, it will draw your blood."

The woman paled, cringing and putting her hands up. "I understand. Please lower the gun. I'll be quiet next time. I promise."

Kate put her gun up. "Good. Next time is the last time." She started walking, not bothering to wait for Charon or the woman.

The woman stepped up to Charon. "Is she really going to—" Her voice trailed off.

Charon shrugged, smirking. "Talk to Kate." He bent over the dead mutant and fished out some .32s. He stuffed them in his pocket, and then he jogged a few paces to catch up with Kate, leaving the woman to trail behind them several nervous paces.

"Liability. Yes, I know," Kate snapped.

Charon frowned and dug the bullets out of his pocket. He stared down at them, deciding what to say. He had been certain that he would be the first one to get pissed off at the woman, and that Kate would fuss at him for it. Even if she hadn't turned on the woman, he would have known she was pissed by how she didn't even bother giving the corpse a second look.

She was fastidious in her search for supplies. He had spent so long with Ahzrukhal that he had forgotten the ways of the wastes. While it was true that Ahzrukhal had provided Charon with the absolute minimum for his needs, Charon never had to worry about being fed or sleeping. He only had to worry how long it would take until he got those things and how much he would get of them. When Ahzrukhal sent him on despicable jobs, Charon had only really needed to scavenge the occasional meal and ammo, but even those instances had been rare. Most of Ahzrukhal's requests had him out of Underworld and back within a day. Those times, he didn't even bother looking for food. It was his penance for a job well done. Kate was forcing him to recall the long days before Underworld where he had to clean out corpses and scour the wasteland to survive. She went even further than that, collecting what seemed like inconsequential scraps to him. That was exactly how she had gotten the bolt that was helping hold the damned satellite dish in place.

He held out the bullets. "That's all he had on him. Didn't find any rope. Sorry."

She looked at him, and her lips twitched. She wasn't ready to let it go yet. She accepted the bullets and stuffed them into one of her pockets. "Thanks."

"I don't know if you should thank me. They didn't seem to do him much good."

Kate's lips parted, and Charon could see just a hint of her teeth under the upward curl of her lip. "Stop doing that," she said, trying to go back to a straight face.

"Doing what?"

Kate frowned, but her eyes gave her away. "Trying to make me laugh."

"It isn't trying if you actually do it."

Kate snorted and shook her head.

Charon pursed his lips. "But if you prefer that I don't—"

Kate groaned. "Don't take everything that I say so literally, Charon." She glanced behind her to check that the woman was still following her. She harrumphed when she saw the woman.

"If you were less nice, you would be much less annoyed." Kate smirked at him, but Charon returned a smile. "Although, I might be too biased to give you advice. While I don't like it when you're annoyed, I do enjoy your niceness."

Kate blushed and looked away. She leaned over to him. "If you make me go all soft in front of her, she'll stop being afraid of me and forget all about the not screaming again," she whispered.

"Hey, you're not the only one with acting skills. I can just act like I've gone feral."

Kate snorted. "I wasn't acting."

"Yeah, and she's still hanging around, isn't she?"

They stopped when they saw the signs.

"'Keep your weapons holstered or get shot.'" Kate glared back at the woman. "Lucky for you."

Charon frowned at the signs. "I don't like the look of this place."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Name one place that you have liked the look of."

Charon snorted. "I'll let you know when I see it." He scowled at Kate. "You don't want to go in there, do you?"

She sighed. "We've been going strong most of today. I wouldn't mind break."

"Has it occurred to you that whoever is in there might want us to keep our guns holstered so that we're easy targets?"

"Who sits in front of a door waiting to take shots at it?"

"Those pricks at GNR."

Kate pursed her lips. "You know, if you're going to insist on being right about things, could you at least space it out a little more? Then it would be a lot less aggravating."

He sighed, looking at the sign. "If you want to go, we can go. Technically, it doesn't say anything about weapons that are not guns. Let me go in first."

She scoffed. "If I did that at GNR, you'd be dead now."

"I _might_ be dead now. When I see bullets and fire coming at me, I don't stand and stare at them."

Kate folded her arms. "Then we're at an impasse."

Charon grunted in agreement.

Then they both turned and looked at the woman.

"What? You're not thinking of sending me in there, are you?" she said, crossing her arms.

"I doubt that anyone will shoot you," Kate said.

The woman scoffed. "No way in hell. Uh-uh. This isn't Rivet City, so I am not going in it until I know that it's safe."

Kate strolled into the courtyard, tapping her chin with a finger.

"Kate. What are you doing?" Charon warned, dashing for her.

"Looking," she said, taking in the doors of the building. She walked up to them.

"Kate," Charon growled.

She frowned at him. "Hush. I'm just looking. I'm not going to open it yet." She pressed her ear to the door and rolled her eyes shortly thereafter. "They've got GNR on."

Charon snorted. "One more thing in common with the goons at GNR."

Kate went down the stairs and stood by Charon once more. She pointed at the woman. "We'll open the doors. You stay behind me until we're sure that they won't be shooting."

The woman frowned. "Why you and not him? He's taller."

"Because he didn't want to bring you along anyway, and he may actually be starting to get the teensiest bit feral after all."

The woman cringed. Charon bared his teeth, growling drolly and swiping half-heartedly. The woman gasped but then clamped her hands over her mouth quickly. Charon met Kate's eyes, and she had to stave off a laugh.

"Good. You are learning," Kate said, bemused. She nodded towards the door.

"What if they do start shooting?" the woman asked.

"Then we close the doors and either wait until they come outside and shoot them back or run if they have more firepower than us. You know, you should really learn to use a gun." Kate snorted. "Jesus, I mean, I grew up in a fucking vault, and I know how to shoot a gun."

The woman's eyes grew wide. "You grew up in the vault?"

Kate tugged at her clothes. "Did you miss the suit?"

"So you're 101?"

Kate's mouth twitched. "Something like that."

The woman sighed with relief. "Good. So you aren't going to kill me."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Just because Three Dog makes me sound like a do-gooder doesn't mean that I actually am one. I'm hot. I'm tired. I'm sick of the fucking sun, and I want to get off my goddamned feet. We do this, or I leave you here. Got it?"

"Wasteland hero, my ass," the woman grumbled.

Charon opened his mouth to speak, but Kate already had a hand on his arm. "Come on. Let's see if you're going to prove me wrong again."

Kate led them up to the doors. Charon pushed passed her to take the left door. He could get his gun out quickly that way, and maybe if he did, she wouldn't have to bother with hers at all. Kate gripped the handle on the door on the right. The woman trailed behind her, arms folded and shoulders hunched. Kate and Charon looked at each other. Kate took a breath and nodded. They pulled the doors open.

"Hello?" a thickly accented male voice said over Billie Holiday. "If someone is out there, you best come out right now. You keep your weapons put up and so will I."

Kate bumped her knee into the woman's leg. The woman startled and shook her head. Kate narrowed her eyes and bent her head towards the building. The woman cringed and poked her head around the door.

"Oh what is this? Aha! It is Dukov's lucky day, and yours too I think, my dear. Another flower for me to unflower," the man said with a hearty chuckle. "Hey, well I tell you what, sweet cheeks. For you, I promise to keep all my guns put away but this one, eh?" He grabbed and jostled his manhood.

When the woman got a good look at the interior, she moved from behind the door and walked in eagerly. "Wow. This place is nice."

Kate leaned her head from the door enough to meet Charon's eyes. Charon rolled his eyes and shrugged. Kate began to move, but he moved out first.

Dukov winced. "Whoa! Baby, this ugly with you? Oh, I bet you need a real man maybe much worse than you thought, huh?"

Charon snorted and folded his arms. Kate stepped by his side.

Dukov's face lit up. The bald, boxered man strode towards Kate, arms extended and eyes moving faster than his feet. "Unholy mother! The god of screwing definitely smiles upon me today. For such a beautiful blossom, you are wearing far too many clothes." His chuckle was throatier.

Charon noticed the loophole the moment that he had seen the sign. He crunched his fingers down on his arms, trying not to move them. While he didn't see any other guards around, that didn't mean anything.

Dukov stretched out his hands to grab Kate's hips. Before Charon could move, Kate's arm darted out and squeezed Dukov's neck. Her eyes narrowed as he made choking sounds.

"You don't get to touch me unless I say you do. Got it?" She hissed. When he nodded, she shoved him backwards.

Dukov fell backwards a few steps, gasping for air. "Jesus Christ! You fucking bitch!" he managed between coughing fits. He rubbed his throat. He stood up, eyebrow cocked and arrogance back once more. "Okay. So what? You the kind that likes it rough? We can do rough." He cleared his throat. "Maybe."

Kate folded her arms over her chest. "We were just hoping to rest for a bit. We're travelling." Her eyes left Dukov, and the first thing that she really saw in the building was the gigantic statue of two people mid-coitus that was suspended from the ceiling. "Huh."

"Take a seat. Get a drink. Get two. Hey, Cherry!" Dukov called.

A long sigh sounded followed by "What?"

"We got some more fine-ass bitches in here. They aren't drunk. Fix that."

There was grumbling followed by cabinets slamming. A red-headed woman appeared from the side room. She was holding two open bottles of whisky and wearing a slip that was barely holding itself together due to the number of rips in it.

Cherry frowned. "You didn't say there were three of them."

Dukov cackled. "I said 'fine-ass bitches.' How many fine-ass bitches do you see out here, Cherry? Huh?"

Cherry extended a bottle to the woman. She snatched it and began chugging. Cherry walked up to Kate and offered the other one to her. Kate put a hand up and shook her head. Cherry shrugged, glanced at Dukov to see if he was watching, and then offered it to Charon. Charon's lip twitched and he shook his head. Cherry shrugged and took a swig.

"If you don't have any other ladies with you, could you close those damned doors now, clown shoes?"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Clown shoes?"

Dukov was looking at Charon.

Charon growled under his breath, closed the doors behind them, and prayed for Dukov to do something that could be construed as a threat. He would show him just how damned far away boots were from clown shoes.

Dukov made his way to the woman and signaled for her to give him some of the whisky. A good fourth of the bottle was already gone. Dukov gulped some down, sighed, and then let out a rumbling belch. "You know what I think you would look good in? Nothing." He lifted his head. "Hey, Fantasia. Get your sweet ass down here. I think I have a new playmate for you to meet."

The woman took back the whisky and began wandering around, out of Dukov's grasp.

Charon leaned in towards Kate. "You do know that we can't take her with us now, don't you?"

Kate snorted. "When I was thinking that we would take a break, I was thinking something more along the lines of water."

Cherry crossed her arms. "Where you guys headed?"

"Rivet City," Kate said.

Cherry glanced back at Dukov and the woman. "She a friend of yours?"

"Not exactly."

"Huh," Cherry said. She took another sip of the whisky and watched them.

The woman walked around the great room. When she got to the bed, her eyes lit up, and she ran a hand over it.

Dukov stepped behind her, put an arm around her waist and put his mouth near to her ear. "Eh, you like that? It's nice. Got sheets on it and everything. Just don't ask if they're clean. But you can't know how nice it is without me in it," Dukov said.

An ebony woman walked downstairs, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Her slip was in worse shape than Cherry's. Once downstairs, she staggered around until she found a full bottle of whisky. She sighed with relief and opened it. "Who's she?" she asked.

"I don't know, baby. Hey, sweet cheeks. Tell me what name I should be calling out later on," Dukov purred.

"Molly," the woman said, moving from his grasp and continuing to survey the room. She walked up to Fantasia. "Pretty nice place here."

"Nothing to do here but eat, drink, fart, and screw. This is nothing but the good life," Dukov proclaimed, laughing.

Kate snorted. "Wow."

Cherry snickered. "Yeah. He's a real charmer. You've got to give him that."

Molly studied Fantasia. "You like it here?"

Fantasia took a gulp. "What's not to like?" Her voice went to a whisper. "Besides him." Her voice went back to normal. "No one bothers us. There's a trader that stops by once a week or so to bring more alcohol, party favors, and even food occasionally."

Molly smirked and turned to Dukov. "You got your own 24-hour sleepover party, huh?"

Dukov went up to Fantasia and Molly, draping an arm over each of them. "And it's always got room for one or two more," he said, glancing at Kate. He snorted at Charon. "Look, honey, I don't know what kind of needs he had, but I can tell you that I can go for so long that these ladies get tired way before I do. If I am awake, I am ready."

Molly smiled coyly, but her eyes remained calculating. "I saw the signs about the guns. You a good shot? Do you keep this place pretty quiet?" She added with a purr, "Except for the ladies, I mean."

"Honey, I am the best shot in the east."

Kate snorted and shook her head. "Unbelievable."

"I think your rules were too much for her. That woman was destined to scream," Charon muttered. Kate smirked, and Charon smiled, glad to see her in better spirits. "On the plus side, I think that means that you can stop acting like a hard ass."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I told you that I wasn't acting."

"You know, we could sneak out now if you wanted to. She'll be safe enough. You won't even have to feel guilty."

Cherry looked between Dukov and Kate and Charon, biting her lip. "Hey, can I ask you guys something?"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Cherry's eyes were desperate. "Can I go with you to Rivet City? I am so sick of this asshole. I won't be a bother, I promise."

Kate scoffed. "What is this? Some kind of goddamned relay race?" Her eyes narrowed. "Can you shoot a gun?"

Cherry bit her lip and winced. "No."

Kate growled and rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Does any woman out here know that they can use weapons other than their pussy?"

Charon stifled a chuckle.

Kate scowled at the woman. "Molly kept getting us into trouble. She screamed every time she saw something move. How do I know that you won't be the same pain in the ass?"

Cherry shrugged. "You don't, but Dukov's got a ball-gag upstairs." She snorted. "Not like it's hard to keep quiet around Dukov, but it should keep me shut the fuck up out there."

Kate blinked. "What's a ball-gag?"

Cherry snickered. "Sheltered, huh? It's a ball that goes in your mouth with straps that go around your head to keep it held in."

Kate's mouth dropped. "And why does he have one?"

Cherry shrugged. "Variety? I don't know. I think he uses it on me to make himself feel better when I don't feel like faking it."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "How do you breathe?"

"Oh, it's got a hole in the middle of it."

Kate went over to a chair and fell into it. "Wow. That really disturbs the fuck out of me."

Cherry shrugged. "It's no big deal. You get used to it."

She glanced at Dukov and then back to Cherry. "And you're okay bringing it with you." She cringed. "And possibly using it?"

"If it'll make you feel better. Hell, anything to get out of here."

Charon folded his arms. "And how much have you had to drink?"

Cherry snorted and held the whisky bottle up. "Sugar, I've got the liver of a super mutant. It takes a few bottles to do anything for me these days."

Molly came up to them. "So look. I've made a decision."

Kate folded her arms. "You're staying here."

Molly blinked. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Certainly not history repeating itself."

Molly scowled. "At least he isn't threatening to shoot me."

Charon snorted. "He is. Just not with the kind of gun that she has."

Cherry's eyes got big. "You were going to shoot her?"

"I told you. She wouldn't stop screaming. It was like a dinner bell for mutants," Kate muttered.

Cherry pulled the slip over her head. Kate and Charon both blushed. Charon looked at the ceiling. Kate kept her eyes focused on Cherry's face. "Here. You'll be needing this." She held the slip out to Molly.

Molly scoffed. "What. You aren't going with them, are you? She's fucking crazy, and that ghoul of hers is going feral."

Cherry's eyes went big. "Is that true?"

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I said that I wasn't crazy. Charon, on the other hand, is fine. He pretended to be feral for half of a second just because she sucks so much at following directions."

"Hey! You wanted me to get shot up!"

"I wanted you to fucking help out for once," Kate snarled.

Dukov slid up behind Molly and Cherry. He put one arm around Molly's shoulder. He snaked the other around Cherry's back, reached around, and squeezed her breast. His eyes were glued to it. "Ladies, please! No fighting! That is not the Dukov way."

Cherry cringed and unwrapped herself from him. "Sorry, Dukie. I've got a new arrangement. But it looks like you've got a good replacement."

Dukov snorted. "No big loss. Old broad like you was getting worn out anyway." Dukov turned to Molly, slid off her pack, and began untucking her shirt. "Well, looks like you won't be needing this now, will you? I like for my ladies to be comfortable and available." His mouth latched onto her neck, and he began working on her pants.

It was Kate's turn to look at the ceiling. "Wow. This is really awkward. Could you just—I don't know—maybe wait until we leave?"

Dukov snorted and raised his head long enough to say, "Oh I have waited far too long already."

"Wow. Just wow," Kate said.

"If you could just leave the pants there, I would appreciate it. I'm going to run upstairs and get my things," Cherry said.

"Sure thing. These were getting disgusting anyway. Take the bag too," Molly said, slipping out of them.

"Great," Cherry said. She looked to Kate and Charon. "I'll be back in one second, and then we'll get out of here."

Kate cleared her throat. "The faster the better."

Dukov's hands were all over Molly's body. Molly smoothed her hands down Dukov's back, but she looked at Kate as if she was standing there normally without someone latched to her. "Thanks for earlier. Try not to shoot her."

Dukov growled and lifted his head. "Baby, you talk way too much." He smacked Molly on the ass and steered her towards the bed. "Fantasia, get your sexy ass over here and help make our new friend feel welcome."


	22. Survivalist

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: Survivalist

"Well. That wasn't much of a break," Charon said, smirking.

Kate harrumphed. "You're welcome to go back in and watch if you want."

"I don't know. Maybe we should go back in, take them all to Rivet City, and watch them go at it there."

Cherry blinked at them. "You're kidding, right?"

"Well, it really wasn't a break at all," Kate said, grinning.

Charon frowned at her. "You going to be okay, smoothskin? You know we're probably going to run into more muties."

Kate groaned. "Maybe we should have tried to take the metro after all." She sighed. "No. The next place I'm stopping is Rivet City. I don't care if I have to crawl there. Hopefully that damned ship is big enough to keep us away from nutjobs for a while."

"Quinn seems to like it okay there, for whatever that's worth."

Kate nodded. "Does he ever go to Megaton?"

"Sometimes."

"What does he say about it?"

"That it's got a big bomb in the middle of it."

Kate rolled. "Such astuteness is astounding." She frowned. "He never mentioned Gob?"

"Nope." Charon frowned. "I guess tWhat's bad, isn't it?"

Her heart crushed the sigh from her. "Another slave. Just without—you know—the thing." She gave Charon an apologetic smile.

"Does he have a slave collar on?"

Kate frowned. "What?"

Charon shook his head. "Nevermind. You'd know it if you saw it." He snorted. "So there's nothing keeping him there. Goddamned pussy," he growled.

"Hey. He's a nice guy. He's just—"

"A goddamned pussy." Charon frowned at her and folded his arms. He sighed. "I hate to be the one to tell you this. I don't know that he would have been reaching for his caps, but I damned sure know that he wouldn't have helped you that night."

Kate's jaw ticked. "You're probably right, but Gob's my friend. I try not to think about that."

Charon snorted. "You need better friends."

She stopped walking and glowered at him. The nerve that he struck was so deep that it left her shaking and digging her nails into her palms. Her voice was quiet and lethal. "Don't you ever bring that up again. Ever. Do you understand me?"

Charon's face fell with his heart, and he nodded. She turned away and stomped off. Cherry stopped beside him and gave him a sad smile.

"I don't know what that was about, but if you ever want to speak to her again, you better let her be the one to talk first." Cherry talked off after Kate. "Hey, kid. Wait for me."

He had seriously fucked up this time. In retrospect, he realized what a horrible thing it was to say. He had always held an almost unbearable amount of spite towards anyone with free will who bitched about being trapped and didn't do a goddamned thing about it. He was the only one trapped. Coupling that with his jealousy over how fondly she spoke of Gob, the words tumbled out before he even knew what he was saying. There was no way that he could take them back now. If he did, it would be a lie. The worst part was that he knew that she wouldn't punish him. Even if he deserved it, it just wasn't her way.

They walked in silence until they saw the barricades. This time, the voices were partying, not crying for their lives.

Kate turned to Cherry. She stared at her for a few moments as she worked up the gumption to ask, "So you'll wear that gag?"

Cherry snorted and fished the ball gag from her pocket. "Honey, I will put this thing on, go sit over there, and not move until you tell me to," she said, gesturing to an alcove in the building. "Just don't forget to get me." She walked away, putting the ball gag on.

With Cherry gone, it was just Kate and Charon. She glanced at him and nodded. He frowned, disappointed that she couldn't even seem to stomach looking at him. Drawing his shotgun holstered his concerns.

Kate crept to a divide between the barriers and peered through. She took turns looking through the space and listening. She glanced at Charon, bit her lip, and then met his gaze. "I think there's only two of them."

Charon nodded. "Can we sneak around them?"

Kate pursed her lips and stretched to the end of the barrier. There were large gaps in the barricades that surrounded the area. Kate sat back, closed her eyes, and growled. "No. They've got walls up, but there are too many gaps in between."

"Can you see what we're dealing with?"

Kate snorted. "I saw half of a raider moving behind a wall. No idea what he was carrying."

"How do you want to do this?"

Kate shrugged. "I don't know. You can distract. I can distract." She looked around, picked up a handful of stones, and grinned. "We can distract." She flung them forward, and they skittered across the concrete.

"You hear something?" a woman's voice said.

Kate held her breath, watching through the holes in the barrier. The woman stepped cautiously towards them. Her SMG was at the ready. A man walked out from behind the wall. His arms were crossed, and his lips were pursed.

"It was nothing. Probably just a fucking radroach or something."

The woman looked back at him. "Didn't you notice that the sun was out? They don't come out while it's light. That ain't not fucking radroach," she hissed. She faced towards them. "Yo! Come out right now, assholes. I'm warning you."

The man put his arms out at his sides. "Come on, baby. Forget about it. Jimmy finally fucking passed out. I thought we were going to have some quality me and you time."

Kate raised an eyebrow, holding up three fingers. Charon nodded.

The woman snorted. "Yeah, but you want some no good fucking dickwads busting in on us?" She pursed her lips. "I'm warning you assholes. You do not want to fuck with me."

The man rolled his eyes, growled, and pulled the shotgun from his back. "Baby, come on. Would you just let this go? I told you, there ain't no fucking one over there."

She whipped her head back towards him. "I know what I heard."

The woman was mere feet away from Kate now. Kate turned her gun around in her hands, pressing herself against the barrier.

Her shoulder plate grated against the metal.

"Hey!" the woman shouted.

Kate leapt to her feet. She brought the gun up chest level and rounded the wall. The butt of the gun crunched into the woman's nose. Blood drained down her face. The woman screamed, stumbling backwards. Kate didn't stop moving until she flattened herself behind a nearby column.

"Oh, you are fucking going to die, bitch!" the man shouted, aiming his shotgun and moving to see behind the column.

The woman caught herself. She raised her SMG in one hand, covering her nose with the other one. "You better save some of that for me." Bullets sprayed from the gun, pocking the column and the wall behind Kate.

Charon strode out from the wall, lifted the shotgun, and bloodied the rest of the raider's head. She pitched forward, SMG clattering to the ground. Charon flattened against Kate's column.

"Fucking reckless," he growled at her.

Pellets sprayed, taking out chunks of concrete on Kate's side of the column.

"I'm sorry. I'm still not used to all the metal on this suit," Kate snapped.

"Come out, you fucking bastards!" the man shouted.

Charon grabbed Kate's arm and dragged her in front of him. The man's next shot skimmed past where Kate had been, spraying concrete dust on the both of them. Charon didn't wait to hear the click of the man's gun. He pressed Kate into the column and ran for the next one. He lunged out, shotgun poised right in the man's face. Charon shoved the shotgun under the man's chin, pulled the trigger, and stopped his last thought.

Kate peered from behind her column. Charon gave a curt nod and then motioned with his eyes towards the inner walls of the camp. Kate nodded, and they sprinted to it. Charon scanned the area around them while Kate looked through the gaps in the wall.

"I see him. Passed out just like they said."

Charon snorted. "Who the fuck could have slept through all of that?" He lifted the shotgun and walked towards the man.

Kate ran to him, grabbed his arm, and hissed, "What are you doing?"

Charon shrugged. "What needs to be done."

Kate winced. "It doesn't seem right to kill him."

Charon snorted. "Why? Cause he hasn't attacked you yet? What do you think he's going to do when he wakes up and sees all of his dead friends?"

Kate snorted. "I don't think raiders have friends."

Charon narrowed his eyes. "You know what I mean." He sighed. "I will grant you that it's not particularly honorable or sporting, but survival isn't about either of those things."

Kate frowned. "Well, maybe for now, one of us can loot this place while the other keeps an eye on him."

Charon scoffed. "So you've got no problem with this guy waking up and finding out that in addition to his friends being dead, all of his shit's missing?"

"Non-essentials and weapons." She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "God! Why are you being like this? Look, if you've got something to say, just say it."

Charon crossed his arms. "I want you to think through this so that you do not regret your decision later." Kate opened her mouth, but Charon put a hand up. "Let me finish. Look, I don't know how old you think I am, but I've been alive since before the bombs fell. I have seen every single way that this situation plays out. You leave him all of his shit, and when he wakes up, he'll either try to kill us or he'll kill the first person that he sees. You leave him food but take his weapons and you're just prolonging his death unless he can get his hand on another weapon.

"I know how important your morals are to you. I've seen how hard you try to do the right thing." He sighed. "Here's the thing, Kate: the only truly right thing to do out here is keep yourself alive. There's a reason that these fuckers don't live in towns. People in towns agree to follow basic rules like to not shoot other people just because they feel like it." He holstered his shotgun. "Come over here. I want to show you something."

They walked to the fallen raider woman. Charon crouched. "I noticed this on her earlier." He turned the body over. He pulled up a hand that dangled from her belt. "Do you see this? Raiders do this kind of sick shit all the time. You are a good person. They are not." He dropped the hand. "You leave that fucker alive, and he'll probably be wearing the hands of—" He gestured towards where Cherry had been. "—whatever that woman's name is on his belt." Charon snorted and narrowed his eyes. "Sure as shit won't be yours while I'm around."

"My name's Cherry."

Kate and Charon's heads snapped up. The woman stood there wrinkling her nose as she wiped the ball gag off on her shirt.

Kate folded her arms in exasperation. "I thought you were going to stay put until we got you."

Cherry snorted and stuffed the ball gag in her pocket. "I heard you guys bitching, so I figured it was safe to come out and play." She looked at Charon. "So what's the problem? Some guy's still alive over there." He nodded, standing. She turned to Kate, stuck out her hand, and waved her fingers towards her. "Give me your gun. Not the big one. The little one."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "You're going to kill him?"

"Yeah. . It would be a pleasure. Raiders kidnapped my sister when I was twelve. Sick fucks. She was only six. You do it, and you'll never forgive yourself. He does it, and you'll never forgive him. You don't give a shit about me, so let me do it."

Kate frowned. "That isn't true."

Cherry scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You guys are going to keep hanging around each other. Not that I don't appreciate what you're doing for me, but I'm leaving your asses first thing after we get to Rivet City. Besides, if you haven't noticed, the big guy's sweet on you."

Charon looked away. Kate blushed, crossed her arms, and stared at the ground.

"I don't know how you feel about him, but that kind of thing is rare out here. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you killed that guy. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I fucked up—whatever it is that you guys have got going for you." She took a step towards Kate. "Now give me the gun."

Kate nodded, pulling the pistol from its holster. She placed it in Cherry's hand. She pulled her arm back to her chest as soon as the gun was out of her hand.

Cherry ticket the safety off and smiled at Kate sympathetically. "Trust me, kid. It's the right thing to do." She looked over at the walls. "He's over there?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah."

"Just stay here. You'll know when it's safe to come over."

Kate's brow furrowed. "I thought you didn't know how to use a gun."

Cherry snorted. "I know how guns work. I saw Dukie use one enough. I know that if I put it up against something, there's no way that I can miss." She headed towards the doomed raider.

Charon took a deep breath as his heart did its best to escape from his chest. He bit his lip and then forced himself to look at Kate. "Look, about what she said—"

Kate shook her head and met his eyes with a smile that didn't quite make it there. "You don't have to say anything."

Charon nodded and looked at the ground. He couldn't read her reaction—whether she was disappointed that it was true or because she didn't think that it was true. A few moments later, a gunshot sounded. Kate winced, inhaling sharply. They stood in silence. Charon looked over at her.

"You okay, smoothskin?"

Kate nodded, closing her eyes. "Yeah. Let's go over there, get what we need, and get out of there." She looked up at him. "Would you mind checking the bodies? I don't think I have the stomach for it right now."

Charon nodded. "Sure, kid."

Kate nodded and began walking towards the encampment. She turned on her heel and looked back at Charon. "And keep an eye on Cherry. Make sure she's not pocketing any drugs. She doesn't need that shit, and we should be able to get some good caps on them in Rivet City."

"What if she just buys them there?"

Kate snorted. "Then that's her own fucking problem."


	23. Daddy's Girl

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Daddy's Girl**

"Please. Help me."

Kate rolled her eyes, smoothing her hands down her face. She turned towards the voice. A pathetic man was propped up against the wall at the top of the stairs. She sighed, walked up to him, and crouched down. "What? What is it?"

"Please. Do you have any clean water? I just—this irradiated stuff. It's killing me."

Kate nodded, digging into her pack. At least it was a reasonable request.

The man's eyes went wide, and he began moving his legs weakly, trying to shove himself further against the wall. "No! Keep it away from me! Any more radiation and I'll die!"

Kate yanked out a bottle of purified water and shoved it at the man. "Just shut up and drink this." She stood up. She rolled her eyes, looking at Charon. "Ignore him. He either doesn't know any better, or his mind's going."

Charon smirked. "Maybe he's going feral."

Kate scowled. "That's not funny."

"It's funny if you're a ghoul."

Cherry put her hands on the railing, staring at the ship. "How the fuck are we supposed to get over there?"

Kate looked around, and her eyes landed on an intercom. "Like this." She walked to it and pressed the button.

"Oh. I knew that," Cherry muttered, folding her arms.

"Hello?" Kate said.

"State your business in Rivet City," a gruff voice said.

"I'm here to see Doctor Li. There's a woman with me that just wants to find a safe place to live. I've also got a ghoul with me. He's nice. He's not feral. And he won't irradiate you. Oh, and he likes steak, not brains, so I'm sure that I and the rest of your city would appreciate it if you saved your ammo for a real threat." Kate sighed and released the button. "I have got to keep a list of all of these ghoul misconceptions so I don't leave anything out." She pressed the button once more. "Oh, and there's a really sick man out here. I hope you've got a doctor on board. I mean, I know Doctor Li is—a doctor, but I don't know whether or not she's the kind of doctor that treats people."

The intercom crackled. "Okay. Stand back. We're extending the bridge."

They moved back and watched as the bridge started creaking out.

"Huh. That's fancy," Kate said.

Cherry snorted. "Yeah, but is it safe?"

"Help! Put me down!" the sick man shouted as loudly as he was able.

Kate turned to see Charon holding the man up. Kate frowned. "Charon, what are you doing?"

Charon snorted. "As soon as that bridge gets over here you were going to try it or you were going to ask me to."

The man fought feebly against Charon. "Let me go, you radioactive zombie."

Kate smirked at Charon. "What was that about how being nice means that you'll end up being annoyed?" Kate got in the man's face and scowled. "Hey! Shut up. We are helping you not die. Okay? We are going to take you inside and get you fixed up. If you do not stop fighting, he is going to throw you in the river down there. Is that what you want?"

The man whimpered and stood still.

"Good." Kate smoothed back her hair. The bridge clicked into place. She pushed open the gate. "Come on. Let's go make our grand entrance."

Cherry put a hand on Kate's arm. "Hey. Thanks for getting me here. I owe you." She reached into her pocket and withdrew a key. "I have no idea what this goes to, but I know that Dukie was really protective of it. Maybe it'll come in handy later."

Charon grunted, frowning at her. "Protective as in 'hiring mercenaries to track us down?'"

Cherry snorted. "He keeps track of four things: women, caps, drugs, and his gun. I picked it up and asked him about it once. He got pissed off, but he just told me not to touch it and that was it. Don't worry. He won't even think to look for it until the chicks and the whisky are gone. By that time, he'll have forgotten about all of us."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Even you?"

Cherry snorted. "He's a live in the moment kind of guy. He still has two chicks. He's already forgotten about me."

Kate and Cherry led the way. Charon and the man limped along behind them. A guard walked out to meet them.

The man scowled at them. "Before you go any further, let me introduce myself. I am Chief Harkness. I'm head of security here, and if you cause any trouble on this ship, we will not hesitate to shoot or throw you off the damned boat. Whatever's most convenient."

Cherry put her hands up. "Hey. All I want is a place to sleep."

"There's a hotel, if you've got the caps. If you don't, you might luck out and find an empty cot in the common room," Harnkess said nodding towards the doors behind him.

When Kate looked at the doors, she shuddered. All of the ships that she had seen in books looked nice. They didn't look like floating, open-air vaults. Her feet were lead. She thought about asking Charon to go find Li and her father while she stayed outside. Immediately, she was horrified at having such a selfish thought.

"Anything else?" Harkness asked, prying Kate out of her thoughts.

"The doctor."

Harkness snorted. "Which one?"

Kate pressed her lips together. "Both of them."

"In bed, I'd imagine. Doctor Li is a hard worker, but it's the middle of the night."

Kate gritted her teeth and calmed herself. "Then can you please just tell me where the clinic is?"

"Right by the science lab, actually. Just follow the signs. Be sure to take the door on the left. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Where can I get a drink?" Cherry asked.

"Muddy Rudder. Bottom of the stairs."

Cherry turned back to them. "See you, kids. Good luck with the guy." She walked off towards the doors.

"Just remember: you're paying for yourself now. Don't waste all of your caps down there," Kate called.

Cherry waved a hand in the air without looking back. "Whatever you say, mom."

Harkness snorted. "Looks like we're going to have another Trinnie on our hands."

Kate frowned. "What?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing. If you ever go down to the bar, you'll see what I mean. It's rare to see her outside of the bar," Harkness said, shaking his head.

Kate turned to Charon. "You got him?"

"Yeah. He's like a lighter satellite dish that bitches and smells more," Charon said with a smirk.

The man grunted.

"I will tell you that the clinic is up a floor, so good luck with that. If I were you, I'd just throw him in the common room," Harkness said.

Kate quirked an eyebrow. "You don't just sleep off radiation."

"It's true," Charon said.

Kate tried to keep her face straight. "I have medical training. In the clinic, I can at least get him started on some RadAway. The doctor can check him for any long-term damage in the morning."

Harkness raised an eyebrow and snorted. "I hope you've got RadAway in your bag there. If I hear that anything is missing in the clinic—"

Kate rolled her eyes and started walking. "You won't. Come on, Charon."

Charon dragged the man with him. He looked at Harkness and spoke in a low voice. "That whole bag is practically a medkit. Don't worry about her. She's a good kid."

Harkness harrumphed and crossed his arms. "And what about you?"

Charon snorted. "I'm carrying the sick guy. What do you think?"

Harkness narrowed his eyes. "I've got my eye on you."

Charon's eyes narrowed. "Likewise, buddy."

Charon pulled the man along. Kate managed the doors. She focused on helping Charon to keep her anxiety away. It spiked every time she saw a sign for the science lab. She and Charon had worked tirelessly to get her here to see her dad, but she found herself reluctant to see him, and yet she couldn't pinpoint why.

After an excruciatingly long walk, they finally reached the clinic. Charon rested the man on top of an examination table. Kate looked at all the supplies on the table and snorted.

"If they're worried about people stealing supplies, why don't they lock them up?"

Charon adjusted his armor, which had gotten pinched during the transportation of the grumbling. "I imagine that they only lock up the good stuff. The kind of stuff you didn't want Cherry to get."

Kate took a pack of RadAway out of her bag. Out of spite, she picked up the RadAway on the table and threw her own where it had been.

Charon snorted. "You rebel you. I'm telling Harkness."

Kate rummaged around the table for a rubber band. "You do that." She tapped the man on his arm. "Here. Give me your arm."

The man groaned and turned his arm over. "That stuff burns."

She took the arm and rolled up the man's sleeve. "So does dying. Quit complaining." She tied the rubber around his arm deftly and then jammed the needle in. The man yelped.

"I guess bedside manner wasn't part of you training," Charon said with a grin.

Kate harrumphed. "Oh, it was. Mine's really good, actually, but bad patients don't get it." She snorted, untied the rubber from his arm, and held the bag of RadAway up so that it would drain. "Shit, at least I've got standards. I'm a good patient, and the doc in Megaton never failed to be a dick to me."

Charon watched her. With each blink, her eyes seemed more and more reluctant to open. She was wobbling on her feet. Charon pressed his lips together. "You aren't planning on holding that thing up all night, are you?"

She snorted. "I don't want to, but I don't see any IV stands. If it isn't held up, it's not going to drain. If it doesn't drain, then it's a waste of RadAway."

"Then we'll fix that." Charon looked around the room. "Step back." Kate moved to the head of the examination table, frowning. Charon tried to move the gurney, but it wouldn't budge.

"The breaks are on," Kate said.

Charon glanced at the wheels, decided that he didn't feel like figuring them out, and picked up the gurney. He set it down flush with the examination table. He picked up the medical cart. Kate's eyes went wide.

"What are you doing? Be careful. That's got a lot of stuff on it."

Charon chuckled. "You worried about the stuff, or worried about me, smoothskin?"

Kate pressed her lips together. "I would prefer it if you didn't get sliced up with scalpels and the other sharp stuff on there."

Charon snorted. "'Sharp stuff?' You sure you've had medical training?" Kate scowled at him. He held his hand out. "Here. Give me that band and the RadAway."

Kate gave him the band, but she kept the RadAway. "Will it hurt you if it gets on you?"

"Just give it to me. Please." Kate frowned at him before relenting. He threaded the rubber band through the hole at the top of the RadAway. "It'll burn a little bit if it gets on my skin, but that's it."

The old man laughed. "What skin?"

Kate got into the man's face. "Shut up and focus on not dying." She looked up. "You were saying?"

"It doesn't burn through anything or grow anything back. Although I remember when the change started happening that people were trying to stuff themselves full of RadAway. It seemed to give them whatever the ghoul equivalent of radiation sickness is. Healthy sickness?" He looped the rubber band around a bar on the medical cart. "There. IV cart. Just for you." He looked at the man. "I wouldn't move too much if I were you. You don't want to pull all of that sharp stuff down on you."

"Once the bag has drained, you can take the needle out. Make sure that you tell the doctor all of your symptoms in the morning," Kate said. The man nodded. She waited for him to speak. "Well? Are you going to thank him or not?" she asked, nodding towards Charon.

The man frowned. "Isn't it you that I should be thanking?"

"All I did was give you water and jab you with a needle. He, on the other hand, carried you all the fucking way here, and you've just said nasty things to him the whole time. I think you owe him a thank you and an apology."

"Sorry and thank you," the man said, leering at Charon.

Charon rolled his eyes. "That's genuine enough for me. Come on, Kate."

Kate pursed her lips and stared at the man. "I hope that you're nicer when you're less irradiated."


	24. Honest Hearts

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four: Honest Hearts

"Did you want to see if there are any beds open in the common room?" Charon asked.

"No. Let's stay in the hotel."

Charon frowned. "Are you sure you have the caps for that?"

Kate chuckled. "No, but I'd like to get some good sleep tonight. We won't get any good sleep if there are people waking up at all times and getting freaked out by you." She gestured towards the hotel. "Come on. I'll hit up dad for my allowance tomorrow." The joke felt hollow.

"If that is what you wish."

They were greeted at the hotel by a Mr. Handy.

"Welcome to the Weatherly Hotel. Mister Buckingham at your service."

Kate laughed. "Thank god your name isn't Andy."

The robot paused long enough to conclude that he was wasting valuable power trying to process her statement. "How may I help you?"

Kate walked to the desk, put her elbows on it, and slouched down. "We need a room."

"Ah! Then you'll be quite pleased that we have exactly one room left."

"Awesome. How much?"

"120 caps."

Kate sighed as she picked up her bag. She dumped out a pile of caps. "Charon, can you help count out half?" Charon nodded, pulling a stack of caps towards him. Once they both had 60, Kate pushed the piles together and pushed the rest back into her bag.

"Excellent, madam!" A compartment opened on the robot. It reached in, drew out a key, and dropped it on the desk. "Yours is the first room on the left. Will that be all? Perhaps you would care for a late-night snack?"

Kate grabbed the key and her pack. "Nope. See you."

They walked to the room. Kate put down the pack and looked at the door, jiggling the handle experimentally. She snorted.

"I could have cracked this," she said, proud.

Charon snorted. "You could have gotten us kicked off the ship."

Kate smiled. "I like a challenge." She sighed. "God, I hope this place isn't a piece of shit." She slid the key in and turned it.

The room was well furnished. Kate took a few steps in, dropped her pack, and landed face-down on the bed. The top half of her body was on the bed. The rest of her dangled off of it. The position pulled the vault suit tight against her, and he could see the perfect curve of her ass. As Charon looked on, his own pants grew tight. His mouth watered. That was until Three Dog's words came to mind. Three Dog and Greta seemed to ruin everything.

"Oh my god. Charon, you've got to feel this. This bed is amazing."

Charon chuckled, picking up her bag. "I'm sure it's even more incredible when your entire body is on it." He walked around the bed and placed her bag against the wall. He walked back towards the door. "Where do you want me to stay tonight?" His hopes were up before he could stop them.

Kate snickered, flipping over. She pulled a foot up and began unlacing one of her boots. "You're kidding, right? Have you not seen how fucking huge this bed is?"

Charon scoffed. "It's like you want to be called a ghoulfucker. Miss Dashwood hasn't had nearly enough adventure yet."

She paused a moment to glare at him before returning to her boot. "We just wasted 120 fucking caps on this bed. It's huge. We don't get our money's worth if both of us don't sleep in it. Come on. The door locks, so safety isn't an issue."

Charon snorted. "You gave that lock one look and said you could break it."

"Yes, because I had to keep myself amused in the vault by getting into places that I wasn't supposed to. Anyway, there's no couch in here. You think I'm going to let you sleep on the floor? I only let you do it that one time cause I passed out from too much Med-X." She frowned. "Unless you don't feel comfortable doing that. I don't want to force you to do anything that you don't want to do."

Charon rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "You're a woman."

Kate cackled. "And you are a master of the obvious just like Quinn. So what? You know cooties are just made up, right?"

Charon snorted. "Cooties are not what I'm worried about."

"Look. I promise to behave myself if you do, alright?"

"What am I supposed to wear?"

"What you normally wear. We'll look for pajamas tomorrow." Kate pulled off her other boot and whined. "Charon, I'm exhausted. Stop fighting me about this, okay? It'll be fine. I promise."

Charon nodded with a sigh. "As you wish."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Finally. Turn off the light. I'll turn on the light on my pip-boy so we can see what we're doing. I'm going to guess that you want the side of the bed near to the door?"

"Naturally."

"You're not going to sleep with the shotgun in the bed, are you? That's not exactly the thing that I want to run into in the middle of the night."

Charon snorted. And my night-long erection is? he thought. "No. I'll keep it next to the bed." He put his pack by hers and then walked back to the switch. "You ready for the lights?" Cause I'm not, he thought.

Kate pushed a button on the pip-boy and grinned at him. "Ready."

Kate stood up, took off her pip-boy, and set it on the bed. It gave the room a green sheen. She faced away from Charon and began unfastening the buttons of her vault suit. Charon went to the desk and pulled out the chair. He sat in it, facing away from Kate, and worked through the laces of his boots. He heard the vault suit crumple on the floor, and he wondered if she had the slightest clue what she was doing to him. She slid into bed, momentarily shaking the light all around. When his boots were off, he put a hand on the first buckle of his armor.

"You're sure about this?"

"I'm not a mutant. Quit fighting me."

He tried to steady his shaking hands as he unbuckled and unsnapped the armor. He laid them piece by piece on the floor. During the next to last piece of his upper armor, he felt her eyes on him. He looked up. Her mouth went to an "oh" of shock, and she jerked her head to the side, locking her arms over her chest. Shame covered her face, but her shame could not rival his. She knew that she shouldn't have done it or should have at least been less obvious.

"Turn off the light," Charon fumed.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered.

"Turn it off right now, Kate."

She snapped off the pip-boy quickly. "I was just curious."

Charon sighed, put his elbows on his knees, and rubbed his face. "Better curious than disgusted, I suppose," he said, voice thick with sarcasm.

"It's just—I've never seen much of a ghoul before."

"I can't imagine why you'd want to."

"Medical curiosity?" Being caught off-guard, she couldn't keep the question out of the excuse.

Charon chuckled dryly. "I knew it. I am your science experiment."

"No. I mean—"

"Kate. I am disgusted enough by my appearance. Please don't look at me. Let me at least pretend that I have some dignity."

"You aren't disgusting," she whispered firmly.

Charon exhaled slowly, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Why do you keep saying that? Do you enjoy mocking me?"

"I would never mock you."

"You mock me all the time."

Kate frowned. "Not about something serious." She sighed. "If you don't want to believe me, fine. At least accept my apology. I'm sorry. I said I would behave, and I guess I didn't. You deserve your privacy just as much as I do." She frowned. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Keep the light off, and I won't be."

"I will."

"Good." Charon pulled off the rest of his upper armor. He undid the plates attached to his pants, took one more cautious look in Kate's direction, and then removed his pants. He padded towards the bed slowly. What had once been a thrilling proposition was now an act of humiliation. He slipped into the bed and faced the door.

"Charon, please don't be mad at me," she said in a quivering voice.

He sighed. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at me. Just go to sleep, smoothskin."

"No. I need to say something. You were right about me needing better friends. As in nail on the head disturbingly right. You've been being that. That's why I'm so scared of fucking this up." She gave a grim chuckle and then snorted. "Wait. I mean 'whatever it is that you guys have got going for you.' Why do I even bother? What we've got going is me deluding myself into thinking 'sweet on me' isn't just part of the fucking contract." She put her hands over her eyes. "Fuck."

Charon propped himself up on his elbows and scoffed. "I can assure that it's not part of the contract. I was never 'sweet on' Ahzrukhal." As he spoke, he felt even more exposed than he had felt when her eyes were on him. "The contract might be the reason why I'm here, but it isn't what makes me want to stay here. What makes me glad to be here. You do." Moments of silence passed, and he wondered if he had said the wrong thing once again.

"Do you mean that?" Her voice was a pleading whisper.

He snorted. "Of course I do. I can't not mean it. You told me that I have to be honest with you, remember?" His heart opened, and he surrendered to the feeling. "You're everything that's missing in the wasteland."

Kate's cheeks were warm. Tears peered out of the corners of her eyes. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," she whispered. She sniffed.

Charon turned towards her. "What's wrong? Are you crying?"

She chuckled, bit her lip, and gave a small shrug. "Maybe."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just—" She sighed and then sniffled. "Nevermind. Can I just—well, tell me if it makes you uncomfortable. I don't want you to feel like you have to cause of the contract—"

"Anything of my own free will. Name it."

Kate bit her lip. "Can I hug you?" She laughed. "Don't ask why. I know you're going to. I want to hug you because I want to. That's enough reason."

"Okay, then. Why wouldn't I want you to hug me?"

"You seem to try to avoid touching me at all costs." She had only noticed him do that a time or two, but she wasn't about to reveal her darker reason for concern.

"Back in Underworld, I touched you, and you told me to leave you alone."

"I was upset then. That wasn't some kind of 'never touch me again' thing. Here. How about this: I give you permission to touch me. Is that better?"

Blood poured through him. The only way that the command could have brought more ecstasy into his body would be if she had ordered him to touch her. Not even Three Dog or Greta would save him from his erection this time. All he could do was hope to maneuver so that she didn't notice it because not hugging her now would be a fatal mistake.

"Are—are you sure that I don't disgust you?"

"Far from it."

Charon propped himself up on one elbow and moved the upper half of his body near hers. "Then come here," he said softly.

Kate sniffed and moved into him tenderly. She curled one arm into his chest, wrapped the other around his back, and laid her head on his arm. Charon slid his arm around her back and pressed her to him. He laid his head near hers, resting his cheek against the top of her head. Her embrace sent him into maddening, heady delirium fueled by the longings of his body and his heart.

"I'm glad I was right about you."

"Right about what?"

"You are a good person, you know."

Charon chuckled, pulling her tighter. "You're a bad influence on me."


	25. Deep Sleep

Author's Note: Part of the problem with writing this (and reading it, I'm sure you'll agree) is wanting to get to "the good stuff." The way that I've written it, this chapter marks the start of their fourth day together. Is it possible to fall in lust in four days? Absolutely. After almost getting raped? Unlikely. Is it possible to fall in love in days? Some people say yes. As odd as it feels to say, what they've got going for them is their traumatic start. People in crises connect closely with others in the same situation. Kate and Charon have treated each other better than anyone else in the past has treated either of them. Charon's seen all kinds of people in the wasteland over the years, and they've either treated him like a freak or worse. I feel that he would fall for her quickly. I'm not as sure about Kate.

So I would love any feedback regarding the believability of Kate's burgeoning feelings in this chapter. I enjoy all of the feedback I get. : D

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five: Deep Sleep

When he woke up the next morning, Charon did the first thing that he always did: find his gun. As he felt around for it, he began to notice a few unusual things. He was groggy, and his back didn't hurt. When he didn't find the gun on him or on the bed, he forced himself to sit up and open his eyes.

Kate was sitting at the desk, grinning at him. "Morning, sleepyhead."

"Where's my gun?" Charon mumbled, voice even raspier than usual.

Kate snorted. "Wow. I was expecting something more along the lines of 'Good morning, Kate. Did you sleep well?' Maybe I should have let you and the gun have the bed last night. It's on the floor."

Charon stretched over and picked up the gun. He checked the barrel. Loaded and ready.

"You know, your estimations are way off. Either that or you got your numbers mixed up," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Charon asked, wiping his eyes.

"I'd say you're only missing 25% of your skin."

Charon looked down. He slept as he normally did when he was in safe quarters: just boxers. With horror, he saw that the blanket had fallen to his waist. His face jerked up to see her. What he saw was a mixture of amusement and something else. Hunger? Appreciation? He was afraid to put a word to it because he was afraid the word would just be a lie.

"Although you are all muscle, so I guess you were right in that way," she said, grinning. She had expected him to wrap himself up in the blanket. Charon just stared at her in confusion. "It's a compliment."

He nodded dumbly. "Okay."

"The normal response to someone giving you a compliment is to say 'thank you.'"

"Thank you."

"That's better."

As much as he enjoyed seeing her smile, this new type of smile was delicious. While he knew how to get her to smile, he would make it a point to learn how to coax this new smile out of her.

"Can you toss me my pants?"

Kate scoffed. "Quit being such a prude. Besides, you saw way more of me our first night together."

He had thought of that image far too often. Her words only intensified his body's response to the memory.

"Come get them yourself," she said with a mischievous smile.

Charon was having a difficult enough time trying to disguise his erection with the blanket. "I do not want to do that."

"Oh, come on. Think of it as your own exposure therapy, although I suppose it is a bit more literal this time. I'm not freaking out about you now, am I? You need to get over this 'I'm disgusting' thing."

Charon swallowed and averted his eyes. "That's not what I'm afraid of."

"Okay, Mr. Difficult. Then what are you afraid of?"

"I am afraid that I will offend you."

Kate sighed. "How would you offend—" Her eyes noticed the bulge under the blanket. She blinked as she realized just how far away the bulge was from his body. It was true. He was a big motherfucker. "It's a completely normal biological response."

"Not entirely." His eyes met hers and then dropped again.

"Then, um—thanks." Her face flushed. Lower down, she felt a wicked, undulating heat.

"Thanks?"

"For the compliment." She reached down, grabbed the pants, and tossed them to him. She turned the chair around and faced the wall. "Go on. I'll behave this time for real this time. See look. I'm even covering my eyes."

When he was satisfied that she wouldn't turn around, he got out of the bed, faced the wall, and tugged the pants on. "You can turn around now."

He looked stunning standing there in nothing but his black leather pants. As if by instinct, her eyes trailed the length of his body. As hot as his dark and brooding thing was, seeing him stand there confident and relaxed was its own turn-on. Had anyone else seen him like this before? She doubted it. She wondered when she had started to think of him as hot. She remembered how mesmerized she had been the first time she saw him. The sight of him made her forgot everything: the vault, her dad, the reason she was in the bar, how to breathe. It must have crept up on her and solidified after seeing him act so selflessly with the irradiated man. The ultimate aphrodisiac—the beauty inside matching that of the outside.

And now she wanted to fuck him.

Shit. Hadn't she already been worried about complicating things between them the previous night? If it was just fucking, she wouldn't have worried about that, which meant that she wanted something more than just fucking. He was right. Again. Being nice did lead to being annoyed. She couldn't think about their relationship without thinking of the contract. She was afraid that it came built in with Stockholm syndrome. His words had seemed heartfelt, but no one had had feelings like that for her before. A few had just wanted to fuck her—especially in the wasteland where the only things you needed to be a sex symbol was to be relatively clean and unscathed.

She couldn't deny how nice it felt to hold and be held by him. She had fallen asleep like that soon after, which was good because her hands were too curious for her own good. When she awoke, she was sprawled out on her back as usual, but Charon hadn't moved an inch. Stalwart ghoul companion indeed. When she saw his face, she was entranced. The ever-present tension had been replaced with the tiniest smile. She had seen him without his walls once more. She had wanted to kiss him—to press her lips to his and pin that serene smile to his face forever. It was what he deserved.

"Something bothering you?"

Kate's head snapped up. She had not heard Charon walk over. He was pulling his shirt over his head, recovering all of those perfectly chiseled muscles.

"Just thinking."

He began attaching his armor. "I figured you'd be in the science lab. What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, I thought you'd get mad if you woke up, and you didn't know where I was."

"Concerned. Not mad. You could have left a note."

"I did other stuff instead. I got some breakfast. I went through our bags and sorted them into stuff to keep and stuff to trade. I got this old dress from the robot that they'd been using to make rags. I used a bunch of pieces from it to bundle caps together so that they'd jingle less and be easier to count."

"We can go as soon as I get my armor on, unless you just want me to meet you there. I suppose that this place seems relatively safe. It's well-guarded anyway."

"Take your time."

Charon studied her. "Do you even want to go see your dad?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of? I thought that's why you were going all up and down the wasteland and doing bullshit for Three Dog."

Kate hugged her knees. "I'm scared."

"What are you scared of? I presume that he's a good man since he raised such a good kid."

She shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't want to see me."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Because he left me in the vault."

"Then it's even more important for you to see him to find out why. He must have had a good—"

"'At least you'll be safe.' Bullshit. That bastard knows how unsafe it was for me there."

Charon's stomach twisted. "Kate. What happened to you in there?"

Kate just shook her head. Charon set down the last piece of armor. He walked behind Kate, wrapped his arms around her, and laid his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But remember that I will be there with you, and even if the worst thing happens, I'll still be with you."

She hugged his arms against her. "Thanks, Charon. It does help."

"That is good to know," he said, truly grateful.

She squeezed his arms and then moved out of them to stand up. "So, shall we go get you some breakfast?"

"Only if you tell me what you've got lined up after that to keep putting this off."

Kate snorted. "The market will be closed in an hour or two."

Charon blinked. "What time is it?"

"16:37."

"Why'd you let me oversleep?"

"It isn't oversleeping if you needed it."

"You're spoiling me."

"Nope. I'm making sure that you get what you need. Huge difference."

Charon fastened his last bit of armor. "Hey, Kate."

"Yeah?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

It pained him to say it, but it had to be done. "Don't get me wrong. I like hugging you. I really, really do. But for the sake of your safety—our safety—don't do it in public."

It hurt, but she understood. "I guess the smoothskin arm candy part of your therapy will have to wait."

"You sure you don't mean the roughskin arm candy part of yours?" It was a calculated risk, but it worked. He managed to elicit a smile from her that had a hint of desire to it.

"You should keep that up. Confidence looks good on you."


	26. A Valuable Lesson

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that gave feedback on the believability of Kate's new feelings. : )

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: A Valuable Lesson**

Breakfast was a somber affair. Charon ate as Kate fiddled with her pip-boy. Halfway through, Kate giggled and looked up at Mister Buckingham.

"Hey, robot."

The robot turned to her. "Yes, madam?"

"Thanks for being a dick and ruining my birthday cake when I was ten. That was my last birthday party."

"Well, madam—I—I believe that Ms. Weatherly is calling me. I must see what assistance she requires."

The robot floated into Vera Weatherly's bedroom. It did not shut the door. It merely hid there until they left.

"What was that about?" Charon asked.

"In the vault, we had a Mr. Handy named Andy. Great name, I know. He thought that using his buzz saw attachment was the best choice for cutting cake. Everyone was pissed. I never told him how pissed off I was about that. At least I kept my sweet roll."

Charon raised a brow. "How long ago was that?"

"Little over nine years ago."

Charon went cold as he realized that he was basically ten times her age. "You're nineteen?"

"Is that a problem? How old did you think I was?"

"I don't know. Everyone looks young when you're as old as I am." The problem was the kind of thoughts he had been having about her.

"Most people think I'm older than I am. It's the eyes. Although, Carol seemed pleased that I don't look like I've quite given up all hope yet."

"Nor should you." But I should, he thought. She was going to see her father. Her father, who would probably be at least a fourth of a fifth of his age, which meant that he had entered into the dead bastard's service around when her grandfather was born.

"Charon? Hey, I'm the one that's going to see my dad, who abandoned me in the vault, so why do you look so nervous? Is it the ghoul thing? Don't worry about that. Dad's a scientist through and through, so I'm sure he'll be much more rational than most people." She stopped with a sigh. "No. That's obviously not it because you still look creeped out. Seriously, Charon. Tell me what's wrong."

"I thought you were older."

She stopped walking. "Why is that a problem all of a sudden?"

He scanned the halls, then whispered, "Because a man of my age should not be—complimenting someone as young as you."

She gave a throaty laugh and then that look returned to her eyes. "So you say. You know what the problem is with a man your age? You're right all the goddamned time. It's infuriating." She stood, threading her arms over her chest. "But you're actually wrong this time. It's true: I'm young in years, but I'm not in life experience. I'm old enough to kill. I think that makes me old enough to decide whom I enjoy receiving compliments from." Her devilish grin sparked electricity through his body. "If you're going to prove me wrong, now's the time."

Whether it was the shock of learning how young she was or the lust that clouded his mind, he failed to come up with any other logical argument. "I'm ten times older than you."

"And I'm excellent at math, so I already figured that one out. Next."

"And it hasn't occurred to you how grossly inappropriate it is for me to—" He couldn't say the words.

"Occurred to me? Sure, but I seem to have a thing for older guys. Although, I must say that you aren't built like any old guy that I've ever seen. Anyway, aren't I the one that's trying to convince you that I am not 'offended,' as you put it?"

"Because you don't know any better."

"And you don't know everything."

His feelings struck through the haze of desire like an ice pick. The needs of his body gave way to the ache of his heart. He wanted her in any way that she permitted. Hope should have warmed his heart, not frozen it. He had been pummeled, sliced, and shot uncountable times over the years. Why did this feel so much worse? He had never had anything before, and he was terrified to be offered his everything only to have her snatched back. The thought came with a new sensation: a lump in his throat. For just a moment, he wished that he held her contract so that he'd know without a doubt when she was being honest, and in that moment, he wished that he had been killed by the bombs for thinking something so vile. So heinous.

He wet his lips and closed his eyes. "Kate—what you're doing—" He met her eyes. His voice trembled as he spoke. "It's either very dangerous or very cruel."

She glanced around to make sure that they were still alone in the hallway. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it. Her voice was low and earnest. "If what you say is true—that I'm everything that's missing from the wasteland—then you know that the last thing that I am is cruel." She gave his hand one more squeeze and let go.

Charon could feel his face glow. His breath came out in a choked burst. "You know I can only tell you the truth," he murmured.

"Then there you go. It's just dangerous. I suppose that I should give some serious consideration to changing my last name to Dashwood."

Charon chuckled. "I'm just learning all kinds of things about you today. Do you have a last name? I never thought to ask."

She rolled her eyes and looked at the ground. "It's dumb."

"What do you mean it's dumb? It's your name."

"My last name is Hope."

It took a few seconds for his laughs to escape. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. See? I told you it was dumb."

Charon shook his head. "No. It's not dumb. It suits you. Ghoul companion or not, you better not change it to Dashwood."

She flushed. "Yeah, well, it was hell growing up."

"People are cruel."

"Good thing I'm not people then. I believe that you just reiterated my last point."

"What? That you're dangerous? I knew that when I saw you." His smoldering gaze robbed her of her breath.

The door to the clinic opened behind them. They jumped back a few steps from one another, failing to look casual. The man didn't even notice them as he walked into the room across from the clinic.

Charon let out a long breath. "I guess we should go to the lab, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

He squeezed her shoulder. "You'll be great. I'm right here with you."

Kate took a deep breath and nodded. She descended the few steps that separated her from the door to the lab. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she pushed the door open. She had been afraid that the lab would be small. That she would open the door and be face to face with her dad. The lab stretched out below her. Habit took over, and she moved along the platform as silently as she had done for years in the vault. She crouched down behind some equipment.

A man and a woman were talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she didn't like his tone. She had no idea if the woman was Doctor Li or not, but the sight of a belligerent old man in the face of a scientist set her vision crimson. When she saw his guard, her hand went for her gun. She swore when she realized that she had left it in the room. She could learn a damned thing or two from Charon.

"Hey!" she snarled. She jumped to her feet and pounded down the stairs.

Charon stayed on her heels. He felt the weight of his gun on his back, but he stilled his hand. He had never seen her so livid. When she told him that her father had abandoned her in the vault, she was far more upset than angry. He doubted that the man down there was her father, but he wasn't about to ruin this for her unless the situation dictated otherwise.

The man and the woman looked at her. The woman was all too glad for the distraction and slipped back to her studies. The man's eyes locked on Kate. He approached her with a devious smile. "Ah! You're not a little lab rat here, are you? You look a bit more weathered than that." He glanced at Charon. To Charon's regret, the man, who clearly wasn't her father, cringed in disgust, not fear. "And you. You look especially weathered."

Kate crossed her arms and stepped into the man's face. The man's guard shifted closer, but she ignored him. She left behind her fear of guards when she left the vault. "I'm sorry. Who the fuck are you, and why the fuck are you down here?"

The man harrumphed, straightening out his suit. "I've got more right to be down here than they do. I research serious matters, not fairy tales."

"Well what you're doing looks nothing like research, so I suggest you and your little meat shield get the fuck out before we get Harkness to throw you out."

"'Meat shield.' How cute and how wrong. I am here because I cannot do my research. You see, I've misplaced some very valuable property."

"Lucky for you. The market's open for a little bit longer. I'm not scientist, but if I had to guess, I'd bet that it's already got a price tag on it down there. Now, if you'll excuse me." She walked past the man, bumping against him hard with her shoulder.

"I'm not finished talking to you," the man said.

His hand shot out towards her shoulder. Before it landed, Charon pulled the man's wrist back, enjoying how the feeble wrist bones grated upon one another.

"No one touches my smoothskin," he growled, turning the wrist a bit more to get the satisfying yelp that he craved.

Kate turned at the noise. The guard took a step forward. The man pressed his lips together and put his free hand up shakily to hold the guard back.

"I believe that we have had a bit of a misunderstanding." The man's cheeks strained with the effort of maintaining a calm demeanor. "Why don't you call you monster off me, and we can talk like civilized adults?"

Kate harrumphed. "You'll have to forgive my _companion_. You see, he's rather protective of me, and he gets quite upset when people touch me without my permission." She enjoyed watching the man squirm for a few more seconds before she nodded to Charon to let him go.

The man pulled his wrist to his chest, babying it. "Animals," he spat. "I should sic Armitage on you right now." The guard assumed a fighting stance.

"I'd like nothing more," Charon growled.

"What in the fuck is going on out here?" a woman shouted, storming out from the back of the lab. "Don't you people realize that we have sensitive experiments running here that you barbarians might—" Her mouth dropped. She jogged up to Kate, hand clasped to her chest. "My god. You look just like him," she whispered, eyes full of awe.

"Ah! Doctor Li. I have been trying to meet with you all day, but your insolent little lab rats—"

Doctor Li spun towards the man. "Zimmer. No one cares about your fucking robot. If you don't get out of here now, you will have the entire security fleet called on you for destruction of lab property, harassment of my team, and harassment of these visitors here. Now get out."

Zimmer grunted. "Fine. We will leave for now. Perhaps you will be a bit more sensible when you don't have ruffians contaminating your lab," he said, staring down Kate. "If you don't control your animal next time, I will not hold Armitage back." He turned, tromping out of the lab with the guard in tow.


	27. Salt-Upon-Wounds

Author's Perk: Bad Company

When writing secondary characters, you have a 50% chance of portraying normally likeable characters complete assholes and a 20% of making unlikeable or dull characters more interesting and possibly likeable.

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Salt-Upon-Wounds**

Doctor Li sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry about that. Although, I guess I should thank you. That's the first we've been able to get him to leave. He's just been pushing us further and further behind schedule with all of the work that he's been holding up."

"Where's my dad?" Adrenaline pelted the words from her mouth.

Doctor Li frowned. "He was here, but he left. Why are you here? He said he left you in the vault."

Kate chuckled darkly. "Exactly. He left me in that godforsaken vault when he should have taken me with him. Now where is he?"

Doctor Li snorted. "Then you're just as reckless as him. You were safe in there. Out here, you could have been killed by god knows what."

"Really? Is that what he told you? Did he tell you about Jonas?"

Doctor Li narrowed her eyes. "Yes, he mentioned—"

"Then let me tell you what he didn't tell you. After he left, they killed Jonas." Her mouth quivered. She fought to take a breath. "They killed him, and then then they came for me." She gritted her teeth and balled her fists. She would be damned if she was going to cry in front of this woman. "They came at me with guns, and they came at me with sticks. He must have known that they would turn on me. They'd been waiting to for years. He had to have known that he was leaving me there to die."

Doctor Li sighed and nodded curtly. "Well. That doesn't appear to have happened. I'm sure he will be glad." Her eyes flickered. "If he sees you."

"What do you mean 'if he sees me?' Quit stalling and tell me where the fuck he is."

Doctor Li snorted. "Funny. I would have thought that James would have taught you better manners. I'm sure that your mother would be especially disappointed in your filthy mouth and lack of respect."

Kate advanced on Doctor Li. "Don't you dare bring my mother into this."

"Why not? Unlike you, I actually knew your mother. You couldn't even seem to spend five minutes with her."

Kate pulled back her fist. Doctor Li flinched.

Charon grabbed her arm and glared at Doctor Li. "You don't want to do this. No matter how much she deserves it."

Kate growled and shook her arm free. She resented Charon for stopping her, but his touch dimmed her rage.

Doctor Li took a step back from Kate. "Because you are James' daughter, I'm going to forget that that happened. Just this once."

"And I'll try not to tell my dad what you just said so that he doesn't bust your fucking lip for me and for her."

She looked away and smoothed her hair. "I suppose that was uncalled for. My apologies."

"Fine. Whatever. Why did he leave the vault to come see you?"

"He, your mother, and I worked on Project Purity."

"Which is—?"

"Which _was_ our attempt to clean radiation from large bodies of water all at once. But then you were born, and your mother died. After that, James decided that you would have the best chance in a vault. We were getting overrun by mutants. The Brotherhood had been keeping them back, but it kept escalating. After your dad left, the Brotherhood decided that the project had lost too many people and was no longer worth protecting. The project collapsed after that. You know the rest. Twenty years later, James decided to waltz right in as if nothing had ever happened."

"Why now?"

"Your father conducted experiments for the project in the vault. With Jonas, he made progress."

Kate grimaced. "Please don't mention Jonas again."

"Fine. I won't."

"Will you please tell me where my father has gone?"

"To the old lab. It's in the Jefferson Memorial, which is absolutely riddled with mutants."

"I know. I passed by it on the way here."

"Well, he was a fool to go, and I told him as much. He left you in the vault to keep you away from that kind of menace. I don't care. Do whatever you want. If he wanted me to be your babysitter, he wouldn't have left with you in the first place."

Kate nodded and stared at the ground. "When you saw him—did he seem to miss me at all?" she whispered.

"Of course. You're his daughter." Doctor Li sighed. "I believe that leaving you was tougher on him than leaving the project. Next to Catherine, that was his lifeblood."

Kate snorted. "Some consolation. He left me to come back to the project."

Doctor Li narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "You selfish brat. This project goes well beyond you. This project could save thousands of people. People just like that pathetic man that I heard you dragged in with you last night."

"Then why aren't you there saving the world with him?"

"Because some things are better left dead. We are doing things that are just as life changing, but we're actually getting results. Portable power generators. Hydroponics. I bet that you haven't ever even seen fresh vegetables before."

"Well, thanks to your lovely lab, I have now." Kate turned to Charon. "Come on. I found out what I needed to know."

"Tell James hello for me. If he's still alive."

Kate flipped her off without bothering to turn around. She stalked up the stairs.

Doctor Li took a step towards Charon. "Keep her safe out there," she mumbled. She turned and walked away. Charon watched as she disappeared back into the room from which she came.

Kate looked down over the railing. "Charon, are you coming or not?"

Charon nodded and ran up to meet her. She shoved her way through the door. Charon watched her pace up and down the hallway in front of the lab door.

"Motherfucker!" she shouted. She kicked the walls as hard as she could.

Charon took a step towards her. "Kate."

"Stupid motherfucking cunt." Her kicks reverberated down the hallway.

Charon took another step. "Kate," he warned.

"Can't fucking believe it. I came all this fucking way." She pounded the walls with her fists.

Charon slipped in front of her. In her blind fury, she pounded him on the shoulder. Her eyes went wide. "Oh my god! Why did you do that? Why did you let me hit you?"

He looked at her patiently. "Because you were going to hurt yourself if you kept doing that, and because you weren't going to stop unless you had a good reason."

She covered her mouth with a hand. With the other one, she prodded around his shoulder tenderly. "Did I hurt you?"

Charon snorted. "No. That's what the armor's for."

A security guard appeared around the corner. "What's going on down here?"

"The young lady tripped. She's fine now," Charon said.

The security guard eyed him warily. "That true, Miss?"

Kate forced herself to look happy to be there. "It's true. I'm still getting used to the ship. Slipped on the lip of the doorframe. Thanks for checking in on us, though."

The security guard nodded, although she didn't look convinced. "Let us know if he gives you any trouble."

He saw the fury return to her eyes. Charon bumped her foot with his. She snapped her head towards him. "Not now," he whispered.

Kate turned back to the security guard, eyes happy and compliant once more. "Will do, ma'am. I don't suppose that you could tell me if the market is still open, could you?"

"They're starting to lock it down right now."

Kate swallowed back her curse. "Okay. Thank you."

"Sure thing. The bar and the hotel are open most of the night if you need food or any incidentals."

"Great. Thanks," Kate chirped.

The security guard gave her a genuine nod. "Have a good evening."

"You too, Officer."

Once the officer continued on her rounds, Charon sighed with relief. He touched Kate's back lightly. "Come on, kid. Let's go back to our room."

Kate snorted. "Oh yeah? What are we going to do there?"

"Get you calmed down."

"I'm calm."

"You are pretending to be calm."

"Officer lady thought I was calm."

"Yeah, well I know you better than that." Since he had met her, he had watched her face every chance he got. He sighed and lowered his head next to her ear. She shivered as his breath ghosted against her ear. "You know that I'm just trying to look out for you. Let me help you, Kate."

Her emotions were a whirlwind of razors. Her body spun through a flurry of competing desires: to cry, to hit, to fuck. The only thing she could do was nod. Charon nudged her forwards, and her feet moved automatically. When they reached the door of the hotel, Kate removed the key from one of her pockets. She fumbled to get it in the lock. She let her arm drop, and she put her head against the door with a groan. Charon removed the key from her hand gingerly, slid it into the keyhole, and unlocked it.

"Come on, Kate. Let's get you inside," he whispered.

She pulled her head up with a sniff. She nodded. She shuffled forward in a daze.

Charon watched her, chest aching. "You should sit down." She slumped onto the edge of the bed. "Do you want anything? Is there anything that I can get you?"

She snorted. "My dad."

Charon nodded. Charon picked up her hand and put the key in it. "Wait for me here, and keep the door locked."

"What?"

"Stay here so that I know you'll be safe."

She stood up. "Charon—you're not going to get him. I didn't mean it. That wasn't a command"

He shrugged. "Why shouldn't I?" It was the best tactical decision.

"Because it isn't right, that's why. Because maybe today is the day that they suddenly decide that they don't want you nosing around their territory, and they attack you."

He looked at her earnestly. "Better me than you."

"Charon—"

"If they kill you, then you'll never see your dad." And I will be completely lost.

"He might not be alive anyway."

"If he isn't, you shouldn't see him anyway. That shit will haunt you forever."

"And if he attacks you?"

"You said he should be level-headed about ghouls."

"Oh. Well, I guess I forgot to ask her how he felt about ghouls when I was asking why he left my sorry ass."

As she sulked in her silence, she didn't noticed when the shields closed over his eyes once more. "I'm going to see if they have any cold, purified water for you at the hotel. That'll be better than what w—you've got right now. You should check out GNR. See if that slack bastard got around to updating his playlists with your new songs. Then we can talk about what we're going to do next. Sound good?"

Kate grunted, flipped over on the bed, and began twisting the dials of the pip-boy. He let his gaze linger on her, wishing she would look at him. It was just as well. She wouldn't have liked what she saw.


	28. Mixed Signals

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Mixed Signals**

The gravel that was once DC rumbled under his feet. Hours ago, this would have been unthinkable. He was out here alone, trying to get away from her as fast as he could. The only way that she could have made him stay with her was to explicitly order it of him. He was relieved when she accepted his excuse so readily. He didn't want to put her up to making the command. He knew that she wouldn't.

As fucked up as it was, he found himself missing the days when his life was emotionless, blind obedience. Back then, his thoughts were all tactical, including the hypotheticals of how he might kill his employer if he got the chance and if the guy deserved it.

And then he went on the one errand where he failed Ahzrukhal and everything changed.

He began to see the loopholes in his commands. He started listening to people. He had watched their bodies for year, but all of a sudden, he was taking in their words. No one ever thought that the statue in the corner was listening. They flirted. They bitched. Occasionally they celebrated. When they raged, he tossed them out. But he always listened. He learned to see between their words. Beneath the tone of their voices. Except for the smoothskin or two that wandered in every ten years, he had only studied the words and deeds of ghouls. He wondered if that was the problem. If ghouls were still people—albeit sadder ones, everything that he knew should still apply to her.

He kept trying to tell himself that it was only been one statement, and he was reading far too much into it. She was so upset about her father and all of the shitty things that the woman had said to her. That was why her ire had spilled over to him. But she had been upset with him before when he had questioned the quality of her friends, and all she had done then was tell him not to bring it up again.

_"Well, I guess I forgot to ask her how he felt about ghouls when I was asking why he left my sorry ass."_

This was different. Her words scathed. Her tone had strayed unsettlingly close to those of his former employers. Something about the way that she had tossed out the word "ghouls." She, who minutes prior, got pissed off at how the security guard had responded to him. He couldn't shake the sound of the word from his mind. Knowingly or not, she had dragged him into her self-derision. He had been a second thought for years outside of combat. It was just the last thing he had expected of her.

Had he displeased her? He had told her that he would be with her and that everything would be okay, but she wasn't okay. Should he have let her hit the doctor? No. At the time, he was certain that he was making the right decision. If she had hit the doctor, they would have been kicked out of the city with words or guns. If her father returned, she wouldn't be able to see him. There were no second chances in the wasteland. If he had let her hit the doctor, she might not have thrown herself at the wall like that. She might not be as upset now. The woman had been cruel, but Kate had been caustic with her from the start. The woman couldn't be all that bad. After all, once Kate was out of earshot, the doctor had told him to protect Kate, although he had no way of knowing if she asked that of him out of concern for Kate or concern about what James would do to her if something happened to Kate.

The question that even harder to face was if he had been wrong about her. She was dangerous. Far more than she realized. She had seduced him into the illusion that he could be a person instead of a tool. That she cared about how he was treated, not just what happened when he broke. Of if he was truly a person, perhaps he was just a replacement for the Jonas whom she had never mentioned before.

And yet, his stupid fucking bastard of a heart still had the gall to remind him of the words that she had commanded him to hear and to believe. He had listened to her. There was no loophole around it now. It pained him to doubt her words—his conditioning compiled with the weakness for her by which his heart betrayed him. The remnants of his skin forced him to remember where and how she had touched him. How she slid her finger down his chest when they met. How she grasped his hand after he saved her. How she had crawled into his arms the night before like there was no place that she'd rather be.

He kicked at rocks and growled when he felt a warm prickle at the corners of his eyes.

It had been so much easier when he was a thing without a heart. That one word of hers would be his undoing.

If she was still there when he got back, she would be furious. If she came for him, he didn't know what he would do—what he could do except to protect her and hope that he saw her before anything else did.

Hope. Her last name. No wonder why he felt so betrayed by its unfounded optimism.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the entrance to the monument. With the exception of more mutants and more piles of rotten flesh, it looked no different from when he had been before. When Ahzrukhal heard that the project had disbanded, he told Charon to see if he could salvage "anything interesting, anything of value" from the site. The pit in his gut expanded. All he had been told then was that smoothskins had been living there and they weren't anymore. Now he finds out that the father of the woman who was both saving and ruining his life had been working on saving the world in the very place where he had scrounged for caps and stared at machines that he couldn't even begin to understand wondering how much the bastard could sell them for. Fuck. He had plundered the very place that she was born. Ahzrukhal was right: what dignity could he claim?

He knew what to say to her father when and if he saw him. "Don't shoot. Kate sent me." Beyond that, he didn't have a clue. Her father's next questions were bound to be "Who are you?" and "Where is she?" She hadn't commanded him to be honest with her father, but assuming that he was a good like she was, he felt he owed her father the truth by Kate's proxy. Where was she? She should be in Rivet City. That wasn't a lie since it was the best of his knowledge. The far greater challenge was how to answer who he was. Her employee? Her companion? Her protector? The one who nearly betrayed her? The one who saved her? The one that had been with her when she cried? The one that she wanted—or had wanted—to hold or be held by?

For now, his honest answer was that he was anything that she wanted or needed him to be. She was the reason that he was here now. She was the reason that he would return, and when he did return, he would learn how she answered the question.


	29. Escape!

Suggested music selection: "Burn" by The Cure

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Escape!**

The green glow of her pip-boy was its own balm. It never failed to secret her away from her surroundings into the land where everything was green and black and simple. If a program didn't work, it was because you wrote bad code, and that was your own fault. When people got upset, causes and the solutions were never that clear.

When Kate tuned the pip-boy to GNR, the last few bars of "Straight, No Chaser" were fading. "Civilization" began. Of course she had tuned in when one of her songs was ending and one of the ones that made her want to pull her hair out was starting. She suffered through the song, flipping through the other screens of her pip-boy. She judiciously avoided the holotapes. While she could play her own songs without relying on Three Dog, she didn't even want to look at the list. She hadn't sorted it, and there were too many holotapes that she didn't want to be reminded that lurked amidst the music.

She ticked through her list of things to do once she had a computer at her disposal to modify and add programs to the pip-boy: a way to track average cost of caps per item (to tell when people were trying to rip her off), configuring the GPS to add a topography overlay (to make sure that she didn't make a mistake like the Washington Monument again), a time to travel comparison so that she could plan her trips around the wasteland (to stop arriving right after a trader closed shop), a basic food and water diary (to keep her from dying). The last one was obviously the most important, but it was also the one that she wanted to do the least. She was still learning how and when to eat properly. She had known how to for years, but it hadn't mattered back then. Not eating all day didn't mean anything in a vault with a cafeteria always had leftovers. Having a sugar crash was no problem when a bed was right down the hall. In the vault, she only paid attention to her body when it threatened to shut down. Now she just had to figure out how to preempt the shutdown.

When Three Dog's voice cut through the tinny speaker, Kate blinked—disoriented to be back in the creaking, floating vault.

"Hey, Wasteland! Guess what? It's your favorite man Three Dog. Oooooooooow! 'Oh hey, Three Dog. Where you been, man? We thought you had forgotten all about us. We thought you didn't love us anymore.' Aww, cheer up, Wasteland. You know it ain't like that. In fact, I didn't think it was possible, but apparently, muties love shooting my satellite dishes even more than I love you guys. That's right. Those big, mean, green nasties were trying to keep us apart. But not anymore!

"'But Three Dog, where did you even manage to find a new one.' Haha. You know old Three Dog doesn't kiss and tell when his baby's involved. But I'll tell you who patched my old girl up. That's right: that wild child from 101."

When had she become a wild child?

"That's right. Ms. 101 worked her Vault-Tec magic and BAM! Hello again, wasteland!"

Charon hadn't wanted to take any credit. She should have played him up more. After all, he had done all of the work. All she did was get the Brotherhood to open the doors to the monument.

"'Do you mean that kid fixed up your fancy satellite relay all by herself?' Not quite, kiddies."

Why was she feeling dread?

"Listen up, wasteland, cause Three Dog's got a special edition of the news today."

Fuck.

Three Dog cleared his throat conspicuously. "It appears that our Lone Wanderer is a little less lonely these days, and her shadow is a whole hell of a lot bigger."

She cringed.

"Now you could learn a thing or two from her, Wasteland. Evidently, she's been taking my PSAs to heart because last I saw, the new Mrs. Dashwood is pallin' around the Capital Wasteland with the biggest friggin' ghoul I have ever seen. Big like almost-a-mutant big."

She could only imagine how Charon was responding to it. Wherever he was, he was bound to hear it. You couldn't escape GNR out here. She had been so involved in thinking through the alterations to her pip-boy that she didn't even know how long ago he had left.

He hadn't gotten any caps from her before he went.

Her blood slowed into sleet. She flew through the door. Her heavy footsteps rattled the hall—an ominous echo to the beat of her heart. She was making a big deal about nothing. She had to be. The security guard said that they could still get stuff from the hotel and the bar. Any second now, she would turn a corner, and he would be there asking "Why'd you run into me, smoothskin?"

"Now. I know I told you about the reports that there had been spottings of a big, surly ghoul with a shotgun travelling around the wasteland. I gotta tell you, this guy had nice enough manners—but only while 101 was around. Now they say that this guy isn't the same one you've told me about, but I'm not convinced."

She stuck her head into the Weatherly Hotel. She put her hand in the air at his height. "Charon. Big guy. Has he been here?"

The robot turned towards her. "Not since you were here—"

She weaved through the hallways and nearly threw herself down the stairs. Tendrils descended from her bun. Her eyes clouded with panic.

"That brings me to today's PSA: If you see Ms. 101 out there with her new stalwart ghoul, be sure to play nice. He's no feral, kiddies, but that doesn't mean he won't bite. I suggest that if you see him coming down the road, you get on the opposite side of the street. And if the road ain't big enough, you go find yourself another street. Thanks for listening, children!"

The door to the Muddy Rudder rattled as it slammed into the wall. The bouncer walked towards her.

"What the—"

She didn't stop. She crashed down the stairs. Her eyes landed on the bartender.

"Hey! If it isn't the vaultie-wonder!" a voice slurred behind her.

She turned around. Cherry ambled towards her. The liquor in her glass was caught in a perpetual parabola while she swayed.

Kate grabbed the woman's shoulder. "Charon. Have you seen him?"

"Hey. You should have been here. That guy on the radio was just talking about him."

"Cherry," Kate said sternly. "I need to know if you've seen him. Has he been down here today?"

Cherry snorted. "I don't know. It's your job to keep up with you boyfriend. Not mine."

Kate let go of her and ran back up the stairs. The bouncer stepped in front of her.

"I haven't seen you around here, so I'm going to tell you right now that we don't like trouble around here, okay? And just to give you something to think about: I don't have any problem with hitting a woman."

"I'm looking for someone. A ghoul. This big."

The bouncer stepped back, eyes widening. "You aren't 101, are you?"

"Have you seen him?"

"Look, what I said about hitting a woman. That doesn't apply to you. Just a joke, okay? If you're cool, I'm cool. Okay?"

"I don't have time for this bullshit," Kate growled.

She shoved past him and headed through the door which no one had bothered to close. A few steps more and she stepped into the decaying night air. The bridge was retracted. That had to be a good sign, right? Surely it would have rocked the whole ship. The rusting iron walkway creaked and clattered under her feet as sped towards the guard on duty.

"Can I help you?"

"There's a ghoul. Really tall," she panted.

"Yeah. He left a while ago."

"You let him go?!"

The security guard eyed her warily. "Visitors come and go as they please."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Business." The security guard narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me that you've got business too. We just moved the bridge."

She walked to the railing in a daze. She slumped down on her elbows. She leaned down on her elbows, cradling her head in her hands.

The security guard didn't move. "You okay, ma'am?"

Kate wet her lips. "Perfect."


	30. Deliverer of Sorrows

**Author's Note**: Until I had a story to contribute, I was one of the lazy people that never bothered making an account. So I don't know if updating previous chapters spams you with updates or not. Since I just did superficial cleanup on previous chapters, I certainly hope not. : \

In the lovely words of FancyLadySnackCakes (who writes a very delicious gruff Charon), reviews are to authors as Med-X is to Fallout protagonists. Always appreciated. Ever addicting.

PS - Late good mornings to fandelivres. : )

Suggested Music: "Hoodoo" by Muse followed by "In Search of My Rose" by The Tear Garden

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Deliverer of Sorrows**

"God fucking damnit!"

He hadn't noticed the curb. When the box went flying, Charon dove for it. His selfless gesture was rewarded with gravel that dug into the good skin on his face and the hand that should have been used to catch himself.

He hauled himself to his knees. He hadn't known what weakness was until he met her. Barring the inability to make his own decisions outside of combat, weakness didn't exist. He was undaunted even when grossly overmatched in battle.

Yet now, he couldn't even protect a goddamned box of holodiscs.

He had been treating them the way that most people treated ghouls: avoid touching them at all costs. Of course, he was afraid of ruining them, not the other way around. And now they were scattered across the ruined pavement. He couldn't even look at them and tell whether or not they were ruined. He scooped them up one by one, wiping and blowing the detritus from them. He had done such a thorough job of packing them. He had stacked them on the bottom, using the caps and other inconsequential fodder to pad them so that they wouldn't slide around. He had failed to factor in gravity.

Between his search of the monument and his thoughts of her, he had exhausted himself. He hadn't seen the curb because he was busy running through at least the fourth or fifth scenario of how it would go when she saw him again.

She was dangerous. Thankfully, she had not been there to see him make such a clumsy mistake. For god's sake, weren't they supposed to be equally good at moving around undetected?

When the holodiscs had been dusted off and repacked, he dug up what caps that he could find. God only knew how far away some of them had landed. He stuffed the last few in a pocket. He didn't even bother trying to pack anything else.

He was almost to the stairs up to Rivet City. He'd be more cautious this time. He would watch out for curbs and dying people. He trudged onward. When he got to the stairs, he set the box down and then slid his hands down his face. One came away with the blood from his forehead. He grunted in aggravation and wiped the hand against his pants. It certainly wasn't the first time his blood had gotten on them.

His mind, heart, and body were in agreement for once. None of them wanted to go up the stairs. Mentally, he knew that Kate would be disappointed to know that her father wasn't there. Emotionally, he was afraid of how she would respond to him. Physically, his body was content to use the reasons of the heart and mind as an excuse to be lazy.

He wasn't in violation of the contract. She had told him not to go, but those were just words. The tone solidified the command, and hers had been one of disbelief. She had not said that he couldn't leave her. As long as she didn't get herself in trouble, he could sit here all night. He could just wait long enough so that she'd probably be asleep and come in then. If he was quiet enough, maybe he'd be able to forego her response until the morning.

But if she was worried about him, it wouldn't be fair for him to avoid her. If nothing else, he knew that she was worried about her father. This need to not disappoint her was getting annoying.

He meandered up the stairs. Moving towards her was enough to alleviate his guilt. The speed was inconsequential. At least he had figured out what he would say to her. "He wasn't there, but I found these." It was straight forward. She would determine where the conversation would go from there. For good or ill.

When he finally made it to the top of the stairs, Charon hugged the box to his chest, and he pressed the button on the intercom.

"State your business in Rivet City."

"I was just here. The big ghoul, remember? That was me."

A long sigh. "You just left."

"And I came back."

"You can't keep doing this."

"I'm not planning on it." There was always the possibility that she would send him away. "I needed to pick up a package, and now I'm back to deliver it."

Another sigh. "This is it, ghoul. You got me?"

"Yeah."

Moments after the intercom clicked off, the bridge rumbled away from the side of the ship. He balanced the box between his leg and the railing to wipe more blood from his head. Fucking head wounds. For the first time in his life, he was worried about getting a scar. He wanted to preserve as much of his skin as he could for her.

Pathetic.

Movement caught his eye. He looked across to the bridge to see what looked like Kate climbing to her feet near the guard on duty. He heart sank with want and worry. He kept his face impassive. Just as impassive as hers. They stared at each other. The absence of concern in her face stung. He wanted to blame it on the distance, but her body language said the same. She leaned on the railing, giving nothing away.

The bridge locked into place. He aligned his eyes with the bridge and stepped onto it. His heart shifted back to onyx as it had done so many times before. It was his greatest protection around her.

He didn't look at her until she had moved in front of him. Her eyes betrayed her. They were hurt. Her face was stone until she saw the cut on his head. She gasped, leaned in, and reached her hand up to the cut. Charon let out a sharp, low grunt and moved his head.

"Charon! My god, what happened to you? You're bleeding."

He pushed the box towards her. "He wasn't there. I found these."

She looked at them for a moment or two, considering them. When he didn't move the box, she sighed, took the box, and set it down. She stepped in towards him. "Come on. Let me see."

"It is dark out here. What are you going to see?"

Disappointment spread across her face. He had been waiting for it, and he kept his composure.

"Then let's go inside, and I'll take a look at it."

Charon picked up the box. "Where would you like these?"

"In our room?"

So it was still their room. His heart thumped once before he silenced it. "Very well. I must make one stop before that."

"Okay. I hope that it's to the clinic so that I can take a look at you."

"You do not need to worry about me."

"Jesus, Charon! Why are you being like this? I mean, you're the one that lied to me."

His eyes narrowed. "I did not lie to you."

"You said you were going to get water."

"And I am. That is why I need to make a stop before I carry these tapes to the room for you."

"Oh yeah? With the caps that you didn't even bother getting? Shit. I can't believe I fell for that. No wait. I can because I didn't think that you and I were going to do this loophole bullshit."

"I retrieved some caps along my way. Also, I believe you instructed me to think about loopholes. You asked me to let you know if you had failed to grant me any liberties—"

"Fuck!" she snarled. "Quit fucking talking to me like I'm fucking Ahzrukhal! Why would you do that? What did I do? I specifically told you not to go because it wasn't fair for you to go alone. In fact, I did the exact fucking opposite of what he would do and told you not to go into a situation where you'd be shooting people or things or getting shot by them. Why would you treat me like that awful, awful man? Jesus Christ, what did I fucking do to you?"

His heart fought its way back to flesh. His face reflected nothing.

Her voice was plaintive. "Charon, if you don't tell me, I can't fix it. Whatever it was, let me fix it. I want to fix it."

His eyes darkened. "Then command me."

"No. Never."

"You've done it before."

"Oh god. Tell me that's not what you're angry about. I only did that so that if you couldn't be free, then you would be as close to it as you could be and maybe you'd be happy. And let me remind you that one of those orders was that you not do stupid shit for me that would get you hurt." She jabbed her finger at the cut on his forehead. "Tell me. Where's the loophole for that?"

When his contract changed hands, his first words were always those of the contract. The words that had been branded into him with every fucked up exercise that they forced him to endure. The next words were always his, but they arose from his subconscious. He never knew what they would be until they were said. Each contract had its own hue. Each employer's name had its own feel. To Johnston, he said that he would kill every Red he could to protect this great country. To Moore, he said that he would keep Moore's family safe—although Moore was the one that they weren't safe from. To Roscoe, he said that he would help Roscoe catch them—"them" being anything that Roscoe wanted to eat or fuck. To Ahzrukhal, he said that Ahzrukhal would stay rich in caps.

He gave in, bowing his head. "When you saved me, I told you one of the stipulations to our agreement. Your health and happiness are more sacred to me than my own. That is my personal covenant with you, exclusive to you. You will not be happy until you find your father, and I did not know if I would be able to keep you safe with such a large group of mutants. I would not feel comfortable even attempting to without better weapons and armor for you along with a good supply of explosives."

"I've been worried sick about you since I realized you left. I've been waiting for you out here since then. I'm upset that you won't tell me what it is I did to hurt you. I'm upset that you got hurt out there. Tell me how happy I am right now, Charon, because I would really like to know."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? What could you possibly have to apologize for?"

"That you're not happy."

"Goddamnit, you're annoying.

"And I accidentally dropped these holodiscs, although I had no way of knowing if they worked in the first place."

"Did they crack open? Did you hear stuff rattling around inside?"

"No."

"Then they're fine. But you're not, so let's get you patched up." She walked around him and tried to push him forward. When he did not budge, she grumbled.

"You know, you keep saying that you've had all this medical training, but if you did, you would know that head wounds bleed a lot for no good reason. And is pushing your patients part of your good bedside manner, or am I just being too much of a pain in the ass?"

She gave up pushing. She leaned her cheek against his back and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"Kate, what are you doing?" he hissed. His eyes darted to the guard. The guard watched them with a clear mixture of curiosity and disgust.

She sighed, squeezing him tighter. "I really was worried about you, you know."

"Now is not the time."

Kate giggled, letting go. She stood in front of him, arms crossed. "Sure it is. If you hadn't left, you'd know that the whole 'not touching' thing is off now."

"What?"

"While you were gone, I heard Three Dog inform the wasteland that we have 'whatever it is we have going for us.' So I'm officially a ghoulfucker."

He was enamored with the way that she said the word. It almost sounded like a mark of pride. "Officially?"

Kate chuckled. Her mouth slid into the seductive grin that he was getting addicted to. "Well, in word. Not in deed. But maybe you and I will change that."


	31. Who Dares Wins

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I do not own the rights to Fallout intellectual property and receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One: Who Dares Wins**

Charon set the box on the well-scuffed counter in front of the ever-hovering robot. He emptied the caps from his pocket and began picking the rest out of the box.

The robot cleared its non-existent throat. "Good evening, sir. Are you and the uh—madam—planning on staying here once again this evening?"

"I don't know."

"Do you believe that the madam will be coming in here this evening?"

"I didn't ask."

"Then let me make a deal with you. As long as you keep the madam out of here and as long as no additional patrons request the room, you may stay here free of charge. Although, I would ask that you keep this matter between us. If my mistress were to hear, I do not believe that she would be very understanding. Then again, I do not know how understanding she would be if I ceased functioning altogether. And if in the miniscule chance that she was able to find someone with experience in both repairing and programming my model, I do not know whether she would bother restoring me. Not that I am criticizing your character nor that of the young madam, you understand, but I believe that your good madam friend poses quite the hazard to my programming."

"And why isn't your mistress going to call the guards on us as soon as she notices that the money isn't there?"

"She won't if you don't stay long. Caps go missing all the time. If she does ask, I will inform her that the fault is mine due to an error in one of my subroutines and that is why I forgot to collect the payment." The sound of a sigh. "I have been having an unsettling amount of those recently."

"Okay. I need water."

"Right. How many, sir?"

"One purified. One regular."

"Certainly, sir. That will be 30 caps, please."

"So just room. No board?"

"I believe that I have already extended quite the generous offer, sir."

"You know, if there was anyone in the wasteland that could fix you, it would be her."

"I do hope that you are not threatening me, sir."

"Just giving you something to think about." Charon slid the caps toward the robot and tossed the extra back into the box. "30 caps."

The robot retrieved two bottles from the refrigerator. "One purified. One regular. Anything else, sir?"

"No." Charon stuffed the dirty water in a pocket. His arms were around the box once more, purified bottle dangling from a hand.

"Just remember our agreement."

"Hey!" Kate said behind Charon. She held a metal tray that was heaped with instruments. "I grabbed as much as I could. I'm going to have to get my own set of this stuff." Charon filled the doorway before she could step inside. "Um. Hi. Good to see you too."

"I got the water. Let's go."

"Okay. Do you feel better now?"

"I did what I said that I was going to. So yes."

"So we can take care of your injuries now, right?"

"Yeah. Let's just get out of here."

"Geez. How badly did they get your head anyway?" Kate unlocked their door and held it for Charon.

Charon set the box down on the desk. "Close the door." When she had, he grinned at her. "Congratulations. Apparently, I'm not the only one who thinks you're dangerous."

"Is that right," she asked, depositing the metal tray on the table. She began separating the tools and ripping new rags from the dress.

"The robot says that we can stay here for free so long as you stay away from him."

"Really?"

"Unless robots can lie."

"Only if someone felt like coding it to, although I can't imagine why. Either for a joke or a challenge, I guess since it wouldn't make for a particularly useful machine. Then again, if the AI was advanced enough, the machine could possibly develop the ability to lie, but that's highly theoretical. Oh, AI being artificial intelligence. Machines that observe, learn from what they see or detect or whatever, and change their behaviors accordingly based on what they observe. Although the robot did hide from us earlier today, so I'm really not sure." She looked up at Charon, chuckling self-consciously. "You're sorry you asked, aren't you?"

"No, but I understand why he's scared of you. He seems to think that you will destroy his programming."

She laughed and looked at him pointedly. "I guess it's my new favorite hobby. Well, I guess you'll be the one getting us breakfast tomorrow. If something happens, you can just bring me there, and I'll get the robot to change his story. Okay. Enough talking. Sit down."

Charon pulled the water from his pocket and dropped into the chair. "I've taken care of myself for years, you know. I'm fine."

"And I'm sure that you did an excellent job, but now you don't have to, so hush and appreciate it." She looked at the bottles of water. "Which one is mine?"

"The one on the table."

Kate set the bottle next to the instruments. "Tilt your head back a bit so I can see better." She held the bottle of purified water in one hand and a rag in the other.

"That is purified. Use this other one on me."

Kate picked up the bottle of dirty water, scoffed at it, and set it back down. "No thanks."

"What do you mean 'no thanks?' I'm a ghoul. Radiation is good for me."

"Then you should have asked for irradiated water. This water has dirt in it and god knows how many germs. Germs are a pretty big deal. I would think that your head would be a very bad place to get gangrene."

"Right, because I'm not a walking corpse already."

"Do you want to see the same doctor that your radiation pal got last night? Would you prefer that this hurt?"

"You can't hurt me, smoothskin." Physically.

She held his chin, challenging him with her eyes. "If that's true, then why are you so upset with me?" She had called his bluff, and there was nothing that his pride would let him say. "Close your eyes, okay? I'll be as gentle as I can."

Over the years, plenty of people had falsely claimed that they weren't afraid of him. Kate was the first that meant it. At first, it was novel when he moved and she didn't cower. Then it was a relief. It made him feel like a regular guy. The only problem with this was that he could no longer growl at his problems to make them go away. It didn't help that she was the one that intimidated the damned robot and not him, the guy who had taken out plenty of Mr. Gutsies in his time.

Kate held the rag under the cut and ran the water over it. The wound was superficial, as she had suspected, but seeing blood in that quantity was always upsetting. Well, on the right people anyway. She had to patch up Wally once after he and Butch had one of their fights for dominance and Butch's pip-boy got him on the head. By the time her father had gotten to the clinic, Wally was howling about how he was going to kill the bastard that made him go blind. Her father had not been amused at how she had 'over exaggerated' that the damage was probably permanent and that Wally would have the facial tics first before the blindness. She only regretted that she hadn't gotten to the part about impotence.

She tweezed out the bits of rock, which plinked on the desk at varying volumes. She tore off another rag, periodically running water over his skin and blotting it off to check her progress. She was making a huge deal out of nothing, but he deserved it.

"I hope you're not planning on wasting all of that water on me. Purified water is expensive."

"I know. I've bought it a few times."

"Did you promptly waste it those other times too?"

"If you want me to be happy, then let me do this right. For my own peace of mind."

"As you wish."

When she was finished cleaning off his forehead and his cheek, she stepped back with a sigh. "Now. Is there anywhere else? Be honest." Charon flipped over his hand. Kate took it into hers. She bit her lip. "I'm not sure what to do."

Charon shrugged. "The same thing you've been insistent on doing."

"But it's in the skin of you muscle. Or in your muscle. Whatever. Here. Let me go get a stimpak."

She started to move, but Charon grabbed her wrist. "Don't waste a fucking stimpak."

"It's not a waste if it'll help you."

"If it does anything, it'll probably just seal the rocks in there. Pick them out if you want to, but they're just like any other shrapnel. They'll work their way out if they want to."

"You're not lying about this, are you?"

"We've been over this. I cannot lie to you."

"You're good at omitting truths."

"Only when it is appropriate, and not that you'll believe me, but there's no reason for me to do so now. If I need stitches, I need a stimpak. There. How's that?"

"Better. I just don't know how this covering works. I mean, I don't know how sensitive it is, if it's even dermis still, or if it's some sort of more resilient fascia. I don't know how fast it heals."

"It heals fast enough. Especially with radiation. I believe that Doctor Barrows's current theory is that germs are neutralized in a ghoul's body so long as radiation is present when the germs are introduced."

"Then why did so many ghouls in Underworld sound like they were trying to cough up a lung."

"I guess you didn't notice how dusty it was down there."

"Huh. I thought it was some sort of chronic bronchitis."

"Then it's a good thing that you weren't there long enough to indulge the hypocondriacs."

"Well. I don't care. That water's got dirt in it, and getting more debris into your skin can't help anything. I suppose that we need to figure how to get purified, irradiated water for you." She laid his hand on the desk and began working on it.

"I'm not used to being fussed over."

"You're not telling me anything I haven't already figured out."

"The last time Ahzrukhal let me have stimpaks was when we were moving in the wastes. Once we got to Underworld, it was water or nothing."

"Yeah, well, I just saved plenty of caps by messing with that robot, so we can buy lots of stimpaks."

"Thank you," Charon said quietly.

Kate stopped working and met his eyes. "You're welcome." She resumed plucking fragments from his hand. When she finished, she pressed a kiss into the uninjured part of his hand, which happened to be part where the muscle was exposed. "There. I feel better. Hopefully you do too."

His heart chastised him for all of the thoughts he had about her earlier. "Yes, I do. Thank you."

She took his other hand into hers. "Now, are you going to tell me what I did earlier?"

Charon shifted in his seat. "Don't you want to listen to those holodisks?"

She snorted. "He wasn't there. If he's not dead yet, he's just gone off somewhere else. That's all they'll say, if they say it at all. Hopefully he's coming back to see Doctor Li, but probably not. It's like he wants me to get a tour of the Capital Wasteland. The holodisks can wait. This is more important."

Her eyes were earnest. He wet his lips. The words came out haltingly. "You were upset earlier, and I completely understand why."

"Is it because I hit you?"

"No, but it's about to be for you interrupting me."

"Sorry."

"No. I'm joking. It's just hard for me to put into words. It goes against how I've spent my whole life." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "It was something you said earlier. Don't ask what it was. The words don't matter. It was the way you said it. You mentioned ghouls earlier. You weren't even talking about them directly, so you probably don't even remember it, but there was such disdain in your voice. All of a sudden, your voice sounded just like all of my previous employers, like you were just another smoothskin. I tried not to take it personally, but it went against all the other things that you've said to me about how I deserve to be treated and how I'm not disgusting. It felt like I didn't know you at all. I had no idea what to expect from you when I came back."

Her mouth darted towards his, but she pulled back just in time. It hadn't worked so well the last time she had thrown herself at a guy, and he hadn't even been on some menu under servitude. "Charon, can I kiss you?"

His eyes were wary. "Why would you want to do that?"

She should have expected the question. "Um. I don't know. To show you that you weren't wrong about me. Because it feels like the right thing to do. Because I've wanted to all day. Because given your response to me earlier, I was hoping that it would be something that you would want too."

He reinforced his walls. "I will give you anything that you want, but I'd prefer it if I wasn't some kind of pity fuck. And I would prefer that you wait to do anything further until you've had some time to figure out that it's really what you want. The last few days have been very upsetting for you."

"You're right, but I don't think that I will change my mind." She put her hands under his chin and tilted his head up to hers. "I'm not going to do anything that you're not comfortable with. But tell me truthfully, Charon. No omissions. No loopholes. Pretend that there's no contract. That we're just two people. Would you like to kiss me?"

Her earnest eyes pierced him. "It's not right for me to want this."

"If you don't want to, then say no."

With his head cradled in her hands, he was helpless. "I want to more than anything."

With a smile and a chuckle, Kate leaned in. Charon, entranced and anxious, parted his lips. She hovered over his mouth, her eyes searching his, giving him his last chance to say no. His breath shivered over her lips. She closed her eyes, and then her lips were pulling at his half-chapped ones. When he didn't kiss her back, her heart stopped, and she was certain that she had misread him. That he had only given in for her sake.

Then, a moan escaped his throat, and she felt him draw her plush lips eagerly into his. Her heart opened once again with joy. He closed his eyes, a thing that he had never done before. A good woman kissing him selflessly. Two people without a contract. It hadn't even occurred to him that such a thing could exist. It was what they both wanted. What they both needed. It wasn't just right. It was perfect.

She weaned herself from his lips slowly, aching to staying there but knowing that she had to do the right thing. She pulled back, and he opened his eyes to her once more. His defenses eradicated, his eyes beheld her in wonder.

"Was that okay? I—I've never really done this sort of thing before."

"It was beautiful."


	32. Lady Killer

**AN**: I believe that I accidentally left the old name of Chapter Four, which was "Lady Killer" in the text of it. It was renamed to "Good Natured," and I corrected the error on that page.

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two: Lady Killer**

The pip-boy strained under her white knuckles. "You have got to be motherfucking kidding me," she snarled. She tipped her head backwards and sucked in a long, angry breath. "He leaves our goddamned vault just to go to another goddamned vault. He must really, really not want me to follow him. He's got his own pip-boy. He knows about GNR. It's not like he doesn't know that I'm out here looking for him. Jesus Christ. You know what? I'm done. I'm not looking for him anymore. If he wants, he can come find me own his motherfucking own." She half-tossed, half-dropped her pip-boy on the bed.

Charon squeezed her shoulder. There was nothing else to do.

She stood from the bed with a sigh and faced Charon. "I need a distraction. I'm going to the bar. You don't have to come with me. You can stay here if you want to or hang out with the robot if you want to talk shit about me with him."

He smirked, but it was only to humor her. "I've heard that the hotel was a better place for drinking, but I suppose you've gotten us kicked out of there."

"No. Tonight, the seedier the better. Besides, I could go for a bar fight."

"Do you honestly think that I'd let you get into one? You'd get your nose busted."

"Hey, I have busted several in my time, thank you."

"Well, trust me on this: you don't fully appreciate noses until you don't have one. Yours is nice, and I'd prefer to see it unbloodied."

"I'll take that as a compliment. I guess."

"What I said about bullets applies to fights in general. Besides, do you think your dad would want you seeking out fights?" As soon as he saw her eyes flicker, he knew his mistake.

"Actually, he was the one that taught me to fight. He didn't want me leaving the vault in the first place, so I'm not exactly making daddy proud right now anyway."

"He clearly misses you. Just listen to that first holodisk again. You can hear it. He knew that you could take care of yourself."

"He thought that someone else would. I guess he was right, just not the way he expected." She shook her head. "I don't want to talk anymore. I want to go downstairs, grab a drink, and watch people make fools of themselves."

"So then you won't be picking a fight this evening?"

"No. I'll just welcome one."

"Have you ever been in a fight out here? I'd imagine that most vaulties are pretty doughy."

"As I recall, my nose seems to speak for itself."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"I've gotten into a few tiffs here and there. No permanent damage."

"I do not condone this. If it is what you want, I will not stop you. I will only step in if it is necessary."

"Do you really think that anyone is going to pick a fight with me when I've got my scary-ass stalwart ghoul companion nearby? People have been backing off from me since Three Dog's little announcement."

"Well, it is good to know that I am still scary. I was getting worried that I had lost it."

"Nah. Just with me. Come on. We've got fights for you to stop me from getting into."

Charon grunted and followed her out of the room. "You are planning on drinking, though?"

"Just to take the edge off. That's all."

"Don't get mad at me, but I need to ask this. Like you said: for my own peace of mind."

"No promises, but go on."

"You aren't trying to forget what happened earlier between us, are you?"

She halted in the middle of the hall, turning back to him. She stood on her tip-toes, slipping one hand around the back of his neck and holding the other to his cheek. Her lips were on his once again, only this time, he didn't hesitate to return her ardor. Her tongue crept out and slid against his bottom lip. Goddamnit, she was dangerous. He wanted to shove her against the wall and press his body to hers. He compromised with his withering self-restraint, grabbing her hips and pulling her into him. She moaned when she felt his hardness against her, and her softness ignited.

She pulled back with a shiver, tasting her lips. "Is that answer sufficient, or did you need words too?"

He squeezed her hips. "What I want is you in an empty bed."

"Conveniently enough, we happen to have one."

He groaned, trying to lure back his self-restraint. "But if you are intent on this, we need to do this right, especially since this is all new to you."

"What about you?" He looked away in shame, and she hurried on. "Have you had a girlfriend before?"

He gave a small chuckle, relieved at the specific question. "Considering that I have not even had a friend before, no."

"Well, then you deserve this to be done right too. No matter how annoying that may be."

"It is annoying because you are not particularly good at behaving yourself."

She moved from his arms and took his hand, rubbing her thumb over it. They started walking once more. "You seem to enjoy it."

"That, I am not denying. However, this is still far too close to pity-fuck or angry-at-your-dad fuck for it to be remotely right."

"I cannot believe that you just mentioned my dad to describe sex."

"Perhaps that will help you behave."

They ignored most of the stares. The few times that people vocalized their disgust, Charon glared back with the baleful glare that he had refined on his masters through the years. Kate occasionally met people's eyes with a "what are you going to do about it?" smirk.

When she entered the Muddy Rudder this time, the bouncer gave them a wide berth. Once in the room, Charon stopped to take it all in.

"Are you coming?"

"In a minute."

"I hope you don't plan on standing there all night."

Charon's brow twitched. "Is that a joke?"

"Wow. Um, obviously not a very good one. Sorry."

"Eh. Forget it. Hey, your dad ever teach you what do to when you go into a place for the first time?"

"He taught me to use my manners until people stopped using theirs."

"Find the entrances, exits, and places for cover. Look at who has what weapon. Look for people with clothing that seems a little out of place. Could be how they're hiding their weapons. Figure out who to stay away from. Figure out if anyone is on something. Downers usually make people behave, although drunks are unpredictable. They're less in touch with their bodies so the pain doesn't even register and they just keep coming at you. Uppers make people quicker to anger. With your medical training, it should be pretty easy for you to figure out if someone is on something and what that is. See if there's anything that you could use for a weapon if you lose yours in the fight or stops working. So tell me: what do you see?"

Kate looked at the room with new eyes. "There's not a lot up here for cover. I don't like the look of that guy. Down there, there's a bar. Lots of tables."

"What would you use them for?"

"Cover?"

"It would be better than nothing, but they look pretty flimsy. You could use it as an obstacle between you and someone else. You could probably pick up one of the smaller ones and throw it at someone. Either could buy you some time. Also, there's a door down there. It could lead somewhere else, but I would guess that it's just a storage room. What about improvised weapons?"

"Um. There are bottles everywhere. They break."

"There are also pool sticks over there. Cracking someone in the head with a pool ball would at least daze them, although I would suggest aiming for the nose. Alcohol always burns when it gets in the eyes. Chairs could be used as obstacles or broken for a melee weapon. Of course, until it breaks, you won't know if you're going to get a club or a spear from it."

"Wow. You really are lethal. This is the kind of stuff you think about every time that you go somewhere new? No wonder why you always seem grumpy."

"It's how I was trained. It's kept me safe. It'll keep you safe as well, if you don't go looking for a fight in the first place."

"Well, if I start being grumpy all the time, just know that I'm blaming it on you."

"I would expect no less."

"Can I go get a drink now? I know. I know. My reflexes will be slower."

"Just don't make me have to carry you up to the room."

She bit her lip, eyes gliding up to meet his. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

His eyes widened as his breath quickened. "That is not how I meant it."

"I know, but I prefer my interpretation. It's much more fun."

He leaned in, dipping his mouth to her ear. "You are wicked," he said in a gravely purr.

"It's your fault."

"My fault?"

"I didn't start throwing myself at guys in the wasteland until you came along."


	33. Wired Reflexes

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three: Wired Reflexes**

"Nuka and whisky," Kate said to the bartender.

Charon leaned back against the bar, crossing his arms. Without realizing it, his expression slipped back into that of a bored, ever-annoyed bouncer. His eyes softened momentarily when Kate leaned into his side and smiled up at him. Before she could say anything, he felt a presence at his other side. He swung his eyes over to see a short woman looking him up and down. She didn't bother trying to hide her disgust, nor did Charon bother to hide his. The woman's head was shaved except for a dusting of bangs and two sprouts that shot out of opposite sides of her head. Underworld ghouls had more hair than her. Smoothskins didn't appreciate anything until it was gone. He stared at her until she spoke.

"Hey, big man. If you buy me a drink, I'll sit in your lap. No touching, though. What do you say?"

"I've got a gun that you can sit on."

It took her a moment to figure out that his proposition was not a flattering one. She scoffed. "Fine. I'm not that desperate anyway."

The woman put her nose in the air and walked past Charon to give him a good look at what he was missing. Kate slid her foot back. She smiled when the woman's foot slam into hers. The woman hopped forward a few feet before finally catching herself. She looked at Kate with murderous eyes.

"Watch it, bitch!"

"Sorry. Didn't see you," Kate said.

She turned back to the bar with a smirk. The nuka with whisky was waiting on her. She dropped the caps into the bartender's hand and took a long, satisfying drink, exhaling the burn with a shudder.

"You jealous, smoothskin?" Charon asked.

"Hardly. Call it being overzealous about defending your honor. To be jealous, I would have to have legitimate competition."

"You're awfully sure of yourself."

Kate sucked down another quarter of the drink with a wince. "I'm hoping that I have raised your standards such that any true threat to me would be an actual challenge rather than a chick that just hasn't made it to Dukov's yet."

"I don't know, kid. You might be a mean drunk after all. She's still here if you want to get that fight out of your system."

"You kidding me? That's not a fight. That's a waste of medical supplies." She pulled at the drink once more until there was enough for one last gulp. She pouted up at him. "Of course, you're welcome to go rent her company if you want."

"Are you kidding? I've got too damned much smoothskin on my hands as it is," he said, nudging her.

"You sure you don't mean 'not enough?'" Kate asked.

Suddenly, his eyes darkened, and his body poised for action. Kate frowned, turning. Zimmer stood with his arms cross with Armitage looming over him.

"If you can keep your ghoul reined in, I'll buy you another one of whatever you're having."

Kate chugged the rest of the drink and slammed the glass down on the bar. She turned back to him. "No thanks. We were just leaving. Besides, I don't like owing people like you."

"The only reason that I'm allowing you to insult me like that is because I haven't found anyone enterprising or resourceful enough to help me. Why else would I be talking to you in this radioactive cesspool?"

Kate looked up at Charon. "What do you say, Charon? You getting a buzz off of this place?"

"I'll make it worth your while."

"So long as you keep bothering those scientists, it remains my business. I don't see how you could possibly make it worth my while."

Zimmer gestured at a stool beside Kate. "Do you mind?"

Kate shrugged. "Can I really stop you?"

Zimmer clambered onto the stool with a harrumph. "I hope that you realize what an unpleasant woman you are."

"I'm pleasant to those whom deserve it. Now, tell me why I should allow you to continue wasting my time."

"I am impressed that you managed to gain an audience with Dr. Li. It seems that she doesn't make time for people very often. I also spoke with that primitive hotel robot. Apparently, you're able to do quite the number to his logic circuits. I believe you are quite more learned than I gave you credit for."

"And?"

"What if I told you that Armitage was a robot?"

Kate looked the guard up and down. "You saying he's an android?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"You been huffing Jet? If he's an android, show me his circuits."

"In my experience, smaller minds do not respond well to seeing his underlying structures." Zimmer kept his eyes on Kate. "Armitage, disarm him."

In a blur, Charon's shotgun was missing, replaced by his hand twisted behind his back. He groaned, anger overshadowing pain.

Kate got in Zimmer's face. "Call him off. Right the fuck now."

Zimmer narrowed his eyes. "Are you convinced yet?"

Kate raised her fists, but her eyes were desperate. "Right. Now."

Zimmer looked at her fists disdainfully. "Or what? You'd prefer him on you? Fine. Stand down, Armitage."

Armitage released Charon's wrist. When the android stepped away, Charon leaned in and tried to snap its neck. The reinforced metal didn't budge. Charon had met his match. With any other employer, he would have been enraged. With Kate, he was terrified. He darted in front of her, shielding her from the.

"Run," he snapped.

"I won't leave you!" she said, snatching the knife from his boot.

"Don't be a fucking idiot," Charon snarled.

"Hey!" the bartender snapped. "Not in here. You take it outside."

Zimmer waved a hand in the air. "There's no problem here. I believe that I have made my point." He looked to Charon. "The girl is perfectly safe. Here: a truce. Give him back his weapon, Armitage."

The android threw the gun back to Charon. He caught the gun, but it slammed back into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He leveled the shotgun at the android, prepared to get at least one shot in if the android moved again.

The bar went quiet.

"I said take it outside!" the bartender shouted. "Brock!"

"Fuck no," Brock said over the railing. "I'm not getting in that shit."

"Then get security," the bartender said.

"Nonsense. This miscreant is over reactive when it comes to his little ghoulfucker."

"Say that again," Charon snarled.

"You see? As soon as I finish my conversation with her, we'll leave."

"Spit it out then," Kate said.

"Get out of here," Charon said.

"I'm not leaving without you. Besides, he'll just hunt us down until this is over. Talk, Zimmer."

"I've lost one of my androids. A very special one. The most advanced one I've ever managed to create. I need you to find him."

"Surely your brute can handle your dirty work."

"No, I'm afraid not. He's the perfect guard, but that's all he can do. The model that I'm looking for is infinitely more advanced. But that comes with perils, such as the misguided notion that he is a human and should be freed from his so called 'captivity.'"

"You realize that if he is fully sentient, this is highly unethical."

"My dear girl. We haven't had to worry about ethics since the bombs fell. No matter what he thinks, he's nothing but a highly advanced robot."

"So why not send someone else after him?"

Zimmer withdrew a holodisk and placed it on the bar. "Because he's smart. He probably has had facial reconstruction and his memories replaced with more 'human' ones so he won't remember what he is."

"He sounds like a lost cause."

"Maybe I gave you too much credit after all. Always leave yourself an opening in anything you build."

"I think you mean 'security hazard.'"

"It's not a hazard if you are the only one with the code. It's not something that can easily be guessed. You bring him back to me, I'll give him his override sequence, and he'll be ready to do the work that he was created for in just a few moments."

"And if he's dead?"

"And I believe that you mean 'permanently deactivated.' That will make for a far easier job. If you see a man with wires sticking out of him, it should be obvious what it is. Bring me a part from him as proof, and you'll get your caps."

"You hurt my friend, have the gall to call me a ghoulfucker to my face, and have been harassing everyone on this ship. There's no way that caps can begin to make up for all of that, and I don't want a damned thing to do with your dirty money."

"Perhaps technology better suits your fancy."

"Come on, Charon. Let's get out of here."

"You haven't even heard my offer yet. Besides, it seems that your ghoul could use a bit of a tune-up, seeing as how Armitage demonstrated how unfit he is to protect you."

Charon softened. "Hear him out, Kate."

"No. Jesus, Charon. Don't let him manipulate you like that."

"I'm not manipulating him. He just accepts the truth more readily than you. I could give him an implement that would make him just as fast as Armitage here."

Charon's eyes darkened. "You're from the Institute, aren't you?"

"What gave it away?"

"Your tech and how much of a sick fuck you are."

Kate put a hand on Charon's back. "Don't goad him."

"Oh, don't be too hard on him. Men get awfully defensive when they realize that they can't protect their woman."

"Charon. We're leaving. Now," Kate said, grabbing a fistful of his armor.

"Keep your eyes open out there, and figure out which one is more valuable to you: my dirty caps or your life."

Kate stormed off. Charon glared at Zimmer as he returned his shotgun to his back. Before following Kate, he grabbed the holodisk from the bar.


	34. Someone to Watch Over Me

**AN**: This was a difficult chapter to write, and a warning now that updates may be a bit slow as I work through this arc of the story. When they went into the bar, I knew that they were going to meet Zimmer. What I didn't know was how gravely Zimmer was going to insult Charon. I didn't come up with the idea of Charon coming from the Institute or the idea that he and Armitage would get into a scuffle where Charon loses. I did a quick search, but I couldn't find it, so if it was in one of yours, please let me know so that I can give credit where credit is due.

Let me know if you want more combat in general. I'm not all that confident in my ability to write it, and I prefer character development anyway (which may or may not just be an excuse).

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four: Someone to Watch Over Me**

The second they were out of the bar, Kate held him out at arm's length. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" Her eyes landed on the holodisk. "What the fuck, Charon?" she bellowed, snatching it from him. She dropped it on the floor and crushed her heel into it.

"We could get some good caps for that."

"Oh yeah? From who?"

"I don't know, but people collect all sorts of things out here. Besides, if we've got it, he can't put it in anyone else's hands."

"Until we sell it, and it finds its way back to him."

"I wouldn't worry about that. I believe that you're the one who observed how scared he is of the market. It would be too much trouble for him to track it down again."

She took her foot off of the holodisk and pulled him into her arms. All of the times that she had touched him before, her warmth flowed all the way through his body. Now he was hollow. There was nothing for the warmth to go through. The heat rested on the shell of his skin for only as long as she touched him.

"Don't believe a word that prick said. Do you hear me? That thing just got the jump on you. That's all." Her tone was desperate and angry, but she didn't command him to believe the lie.

When they got back to the room, he distracted her by asking how her pip-boy worked, which he should have just done in the first place. Then they never would have gone to the bar. Her enthusiasm at explaining everything didn't leave her any room for thoughts about all of the bad news of the evening. Seeing her like that lessened his despair for the moment, but like her touch, his smiles stayed on the surface.

When she was tired enough to sleep, she told him that they would be leaving in the morning. Then she pressed a soft, sincere kiss to his lips and curled into his arms for the night. Before falling asleep, she asked him if he knew anything about explosives, although she would not say why.

Once he was convinced that he would not wake her, he slipped from the bed. He dressed without bothering with his armor. Since she had started cuddling with him, the pip-boy had become a nuisance. While they were safe, she started sleeping without it. He was thankful that she had qualified tonight as being safe; he certainly didn't. He picked up her pip-boy, Zimmer's holodisk, and his shotgun.

He had been planning to sneak out of the room tonight anyway for a very different reason. He was supposed to be masturbating. That had been his plan since she had shown him exactly how little willpower he had left. He was going to find a private place and pleasure himself to the thought of what he had wanted to do to her in the hall: press her against a wall and fuck her so hard that her moans brought other smoothskins to see what the noise was. They would see how lost in pleasure he had her. The way that she grabbed onto his back like she was falling.

Zimmer had ruined that. Ruined everything, really.

When Johnston died, Charon was still hailed as the most lethal thing to come out of the Institute. But a lot of progress can be made in a century and a half, and he had spent half of a century rotting in Ahzrukhal's goddamned bar. They only thing that would have stopped them from making something worse than him would be if their creations turned on them. Their inventive defenses kept everything else outside.

Of course, his programming had gone faulty, just like the android's. His last hope had been that Kate could figure out the override code that Zimmer mentioned, but since she hadn't even known androids exist, she said it was an impossibility. Since Zimmer had the robot walking around a boat, it was obviously impervious to water or was unless blowing a hole through it allowed the water to disrupt its power source. It seemed like the only way to have a remote chance at surviving one of those things would be a long field of mines and a fat man in his hand, and that was only if he didn't miss the fast fucker.

Instead of an out of the way closet, he found himself in front of the hotel. He took a step in, saw Doctor Li sitting at a table, and turned to leave.

"No. Don't Go. Stay here. Talk. Or don't. I could use some company. The robot stopped talking to me awhile ago," Doctor Li slurred, shoving a chair out with her foot.

Her bottle of wine was almost gone. She swayed in her chair, looking just as miserable as Charon felt. He was lost enough to resort to the unthinkable. He accepted the invitation.

"We weren't formally introduced. I'm Doctor Madison Li, head scientist of this rust bucket."

"Charon," he grunted, putting the pip-boy on the table.

Doctor Li moved the wine away from the pip-boy and then leaned in to study it. "That her pip-boy?"

"Yeah."

"She lets you use it?"

"No."

"Huh. At least you're honest. What are you doing with it?"

Charon thumped the holodisk down on the table.

Doctor Li sat back. "That isn't one of James's, is it?"

"No. Zimmer's." He popped the panel off the back and studied the connections of the pip-boy and the holodisk before aligning them. He began the hard part of trying to figure out how to get the holodisk to play. It was the one thing on the pip-boy that Kate hadn't shown him how to do.

"Good." She hovered over the table once more. "I thought she'd have more sense than to get involved with his foolishness."

"She does."

"Ah, but you don't, so you stole her pip-boy and came here."

"She is sleeping. I did not want to disturb her."

"So what is it?"

"What is what?"

"What does Zimmer have that you want but Kate doesn't?"

"Tech."

Doctor Li snorted. "Here. Give me that," she said, grabbing at the pip-boy. "Tech indeed. You can't even operate a pip-boy, and yet James says she's quite the computer enthusiast. What tech could you possibly want that she wouldn't?"

Charon glared at her. "When did this become your business?"

"When James stumbled back into my life." She held the pip-boy out. "Here. Push this button."

She drained the glass of wine and began pouring another. The bottle clinked rhythmically against the glass. It was too close to the pip-boy for Charon's comfort. He took the bottle out of her hand and tipped the rest into her glass. She gulped at it as he pressed play.

_I want to live my own life, on my own terms, as my own man._ The words chilled him. His own thoughts from the mouth of another man. This android was the closest thing he had to a brother: spawned in the same hellhole and desperate for freedom. In a fraction of Zimmer's life, the android had been created and done exactly what Charon could not: fully slip the bonds of his programming. Just another way that androids were superior.

He couldn't begrudge the android its freedom, and under anyone else's service, he wouldn't have given it a second jealous thought. Everything was so much more complex with Kate. What was the android's freedom compared to her safety? He pictured how she looked when she said that she wouldn't tolerate others being treated poorly. He had just seen her chastise Zimmer for his ethical negligence. But her morals weren't keeping her safe. He was. She wouldn't forgive him if she found out. The only thing that he didn't know was whether or not it would keep him up at night.

And if the situation was reversed? Certainly the android would come after Charon if he was trying to protect the woman that he—Charon couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. There was no right thing to do in this situation. If it was as good as Kate, it deserved to live. Even if it wasn't, provided that it didn't attack them, he would be going against Kate's wishes—the very reason that made her so good—and betraying his synthetic brother.

But his vow to her had been health followed by happiness, and with that, his decision was made.

"I'll be damned. It certainly sounds human. So what? Zimmer wants you to hunt it down?"

"Yeah."

"For what in return?"

"To make me faster."

"An implant?"

"He didn't say."

"And what? He'll do the surgery?"

Charon's brow raised. "Surgery?"

"Unless he's just going to give you some recipe for wonder jet. If he's only been working on androids over the years, I wouldn't trust him to do surgery. He probably wouldn't even bother monitoring your heart. Why are you so worried about your speed anyway?"

Charon looked away. "Because he demonstrated what his android could do which I cannot."

"I thought that guy looked a little too stiff." She toyed with the glass in her hands. "She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because of how you look at her. Does she know?"

"She should."

Doctor Li snorted. "Women don't work well with 'should.' Trust me. I learned that from James." She put her head in her hands. "I can't believe what a fool I am. He shows up after twenty years, and I actually expected him to tell me how much he missed me. Nope. What did I get? The honor of sharing her middle name. Kathryn Madison Hope. Bastard has a sick sense of humor. Always behind Catherine. Ever mocking me." She sighed and looked up at Charon once more. "I know I shouldn't take it out on her. Can't help being angry that neither one wants me to be her second-rate step-mother. Didn't help that she was so hostile about everything. She ever tell you why she left the vault, aside from looking for James?"

"No." He wet his lips. "What do you know about Jonas?"

"Some guy in the vault that helped James continue Project Purity experiments. The ones that he and I should have been doing together. I don't know what else he did. Other sciency, doctory things, I guess. James wanted him and Kate to live in the vault happily ever after. So much for that."

Charon took a deep breath. Maybe he was right about being a stand-in for Jonas, but for now, he had more pressing insecurities to deal with. "Any idea about where I might find this android?"

"What did Zimmer tell you about it?"

"It probably had its face and memory changed."

"You need to find a guy named Pinkerton. If anyone could do it, he could."

"Where is he?"

"Don't know. He was here until he got pissed that the other scientists here wanted to work on my projects, not his. He would have jumped at the chance to work on an android. He was a little too interested in how the body could be changed. If you could find him, I'm sure he could install that implant on you. Of course, I don't know if you'd want him to do that. I don't know if he's ever worked on ghouls before. You might be like a new toy to him."

"Wouldn't be the first time. Any idea where he went?"

"Some people say they hear noises coming from the bow. If you felt like being mirelurk-bait, you could check there. Wouldn't surprise me if the arrogant son of a bitch went there to form his own Rivet City. But make sure that Zimmer's got the implant with him before you go do something stupid. I'm sure you could find someone to install it."

"If you saw it, would you be able to tell if the implant is what he says it is?"

"Since I've never actually seen one, I'd have to take it on faith. If he is thorough at describing how it works, that's the closest I could get to validating it." To Charon's surprise, she reached out and patted his hand. "If James ever meets you, I'm sure he'll like you. Well, maybe not immediately, but you seem to do a good job of taking care of her. I can't think of anyone else that would go under the knife for her. Not even him."


	35. Departing Paradise

**AN**: I've currently got this classified as Romance/Adventure. Should it instead be Romance/Angst, Romance/Hurt/Comfort, or Romance/Drama? As always, thank you for the reviews! X D

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five: Departing Paradise**

To his delight, Charon woke before Kate. When he had returned to bed, he tucked her back into his arms. She sighed and snuggled into him, and he was smitten. For a few moments, he felt whole again. He fell asleep after he had formulated his plan and made peace with it.

She had moved out of his arms overnight, but fortunately, she was on her side facing him. He longed to take her into his arms and rouse her with a kiss. To thread his fingers through her hair and touch her perfect, dainty ears. To brush his fingers over her cheeks and the contours of her smile. To trace the curve of her neck and keep going to find out just how smooth and how soft she really was.

Goddamnit, she needed to wake up now.

When she did wake up, it was with a groan. She squeezed her eyes together and rolled onto her back. She felt around blindly until she found Charon's side. "Good. You're still here," she croaked.

Charon scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm over her stomach. "I am in bed with the most gorgeous woman in the wasteland. This is as close to heaven as I am ever going to get."

He tried to snuggle his head into her neck, but she moaned and turned her head away. "Head hurts. I didn't drink enough water last night." She opened an eye. "Sorry. Nothing personal."

He gave her a quick squeeze, and then eased himself from the bed. He grabbed one of the good bottles of water from her pack, opened it, and handed it to her. She accepted it with a smile and drained as much as she could.

"You spoil me."

"You started it."

She stared up at him. "Why don't you get back in bed?"

"Because I don't want to bounce your head around."

"Charon. Shut up, and get back in bed."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, returning to her side.

"I told you not to call me that."

"You sounded so stern that it seemed appropriate. You should have said 'please.'" He propped himself up on an elbow and ran his fingers up and down her arm. "Is there anything else that I can do to help you feel better?"

"Is that an innocent question or a come-on?"

"Innocent. I have heard how ill-advised it is to proposition a woman with a headache. And just to be clear, 'wanting to do things the right way' does not mean 'waiting until you feel awful.'"

"That's good to know," she said, chuckling.

"Did you still want to go to Megaton?"

"Yes. The faster we're out of here, the better. I thought I didn't like all the dust out there, but it's better than breathing in rust. It doesn't feel like I'll ever get the taste of it out of my mouth."

"Why were you asking me if I knew anything about explosives? Were you thinking of buying some?"

"No. Just curious. Don't worry about it."

"You shouldn't use them until you know how. I will be glad to teach you when you're ready."

"There's this woman in Megaton—Moira. She's basically a good-natured sociopath. She's been writing this Wasteland Survival Guide using me as her guinea pig."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Kinda have to be. I didn't know that I needed to somehow magically accumulate a stack of caps before leaving the vault. You ever heard of a place called Minefield?"

"Yes, and we are not going there. Ever."

"Hah. She wants me to, but I wasn't planning on it. I was just thinking about how if you knew anything about them, it would be really useful when we get back to Megaton."

"Were you hoping to explode her?"

"Not my original plan, but that might be a good idea."

Charon stopped stroking her arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked down at the mattress. "Do you think you could go back to sleep?"

"Not with this headache. Why?"

"There are some things that I need to do today before we leave. I thought that I could take care of them while you rested."

"What happened to this bed being heaven?"

"It is, but I don't want to be the one that holds us up today. Besides, there aren't any Brotherhood of Steel assholes here, so I should be relatively safe."

"You're right. It seems safe. No Brotherhood. Just androids."

"Perfectly harmless. Besides, Zimmer made his point."

Kate pursed her lips. "I told you not to listen to that asshole. What do you need to do so badly that you want to get away from me?"

"I don't want to get away from you. The truth is that I was planning on going to see Doctor Li, and I didn't think that you would want to join me."

"You're right, but why would you ever want to go see her?"

"To see what she know about ghouls. I've only heard Doctor Barrows's theories. I was hoping that she might be one of the few smoothskins who might actually have some legitimate theories on how ghouls work or if it is in any way reversible. Besides, she's not that bad. You two just got off to a bad start."

"Tell me that you are not defending her."

"I'm not defending her. Not really. Just giving you a different perspective."

"Giving me a worse headache. Well, whatever. If you want to waste your day with her instead of me, that's fine. Your loss."

"Come on. You don't mean that, do you?"

"Learning about yourself isn't a waste of time. The rest of it is. Just don't take all day, okay? I guess I'll be in the market or terrorizing the robot since we aren't staying here tonight."

Charon squeezed her arm and got up from the bed once more. He began dressing. Kate rolled into the warm spot where his body had been, inhaling his scent. She watched his body disappear beneath the layers of leather. Once the shotgun took its place, he headed for the door. Kate sat up.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

The fear and disappointment in her eyes broke his heart. "You have a headache, and I upset you. I did not think that you would want one."

He slid a knee onto the bed, took her chin into his hands, and poured all of his feelings into the kiss. Startled, a frenzied moan poured from her mouth to his. She grasped his shirt, desperate to cover her body with hers. She opened her legs and pressed herself against his leg. With a growl, he eagerly pressed back, and pleasure shot up her body.

She gasped, momentarily parting their lips. Despite how impatient he was to return to them, he forced himself to press his forehead against hers. He shuddered as her hands grabbed his hips and rocked against his leg. He slid a hand into her hair and wrapped the other around her back. When she felt his reluctance, she stopped moving.

"What's wrong?"

"You make me weak."

She squeezed the muscles of his arms with a throaty laugh. "You are so deliciously not weak."

His cheeks warmed. He pressed his mouth next to her ear. "You know that I care about you, right?" he whispered fearfully.

She scoffed. "I've had my suspicions with how eager you are to do stupid shit for me, and I hope that you know that I care by how much I don't want you doing stupid shit for me."

His heart glowed. "Good." He pulled away from her.

"You sure you don't want to stay? I don't know the next time we'll have a bed to ourselves. And as I recall, you wanted a bed with me in it."

"Of course I want to stay. Fuck. You have no idea how much I want to stay, but I need to go."

Kate sat back on her feet with a sigh. "Okay. Fine. I'll just be here. Pouting."

Charon grinned mischievously. He darted in and kissed her once more. When he pulled back, she grumbled.

"You're nothing but a goddamned tease."

"Can't say that I've ever been called that before."

"Well. It's an insult. I'm officially insulting you."

Charon snorted. "You still won't get your way, smoothskin." He slid his fingers along her jaw and looked away, swallowing. "How are you at—touching yourself?"

Kate's face flushed. "Um. Pretty good."

He looked back at her with a cocky grin. "Then you should do that while I'm gone. You won't be pouting then."


	36. Shock Value

AN: 2/5/13 - Uploaded Chapter 35 also. Don't miss it.

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six: Shock Value**

"Well! Look who changed his mind," Zimmer said, poised at the bottom of the stairs as if waiting on Charon.

"Go get whatever tech you promised."

"Did you forget that you have a job to do first? I don't see an android besides Armitage, unless you are the android, in which case, I commend you on your—inventiveness in selecting a new skin job."

"Shut up, Zimmer. I want it verified before I go out of my way for you."

Zimmer harrumphed. "By whom? I assure that no one here has seen such sophisticated technology before."

"I'm not budging before I see it."

Zimmer sighed and waved a hand. "Go on, Armitage. Go fetch the implant so that this zombie will quit wasting my time."

"You wish to be left unguarded?" Armitage asked, detached.

"I doubt he would want to damage the only man capable of inserting it, especially not when his little ghoulfuck isn't truly safe. I will be quite fine." Armitage ascended the stairs wordlessly.

"Don't call her that," Charon hissed.

"Forgive me. I forget what creative pet name you have for her. Sleekskin? Ghoulfucker is easier to say and as repugnant as it ought to be."

Charon imagined brittle old man bones snapping under his hands. "Insult me all you want, but you will not speak ill of her."

"Or what?"

"Where is Doctor Li?"

"I have not seen her this morning. Don't tell me that you were going to have the vegetable queen look at it for you. She couldn't begin to comprehend it."

Charon approached one of the lab assistants. She looked nervous, then smiled. "Oh good. I was afraid you were Zimmer."

"Where's Doctor Li?"

"Lying down in the back." The assistant looked around and then whispered, "Apparently, she decided to take her frustration out on a bottle of wine last night."

"Would you please ask her if it is okay for me to talk with her? She does not have to get up if she does not wish to. Provided that she is decent."

"Being indecent is the last thing you want to be with all these chemicals. First, tell me why you want to talk to her."

"Because I believe that she offered to do me a favor last night, and I would like to take her up on it. Tell her that it's Charon."

"Sure, but don't be surprised if she says no."

The assistant disappeared into the room. Charon grew increasingly uneasy as the minutes ticked by. Armitage returned with a briefcase.

"Over there, Armitage," Zimmer said, gesturing to a table near Charon. Armitage covered the notes on the table with the briefcase. "I believe that you are out of luck, boy. You're welcome to look at it if you want, but it won't look like much to the uneducated."

"Zimmer. For the last time, will you please treat my lab with some respect instead of letting your robot throw things around?" Doctor Li said, glaring at Zimmer as she took small, slow steps towards them.

"Why do I have to keep telling you people that it's an android, not some primitive robot?"

"Because we like the sound of your voice. Especially with a headache."

"You should drink some water," Charon said, pleased to have learned something from Kate.

Doctor Li sighed. "I have been. I've taken some buffout too. It just hasn't fully kicked in yet. So what am I looking at?"

Zimmer began opening the suitcase. The inside was filled with black foam save for a plastic box in the center that contained a wire apparatus that looked like a spider with long, curly legs. "This undead cretin wants you to take a look at this implant, which should help speed up his rather lethargic reflexes. The microchip attaches to the brain stem and connects to each side of the vertebrae via these superconductive wires. The microchip is powered by the electricity of the brain, and when it detects adrenaline, it begins issuing commands, effectively bypassing the relatively long biological path. Let me know if I'm going too fast for you."

"And you will embed it in him?"

"If and only if he brings me my android."

"The deal was if I brought him in or if I found evidence that he is dead," Charon snapped.

"It. Not 'him.' And anyway, the deal changed when you took interest in it. Besides, you could bring any sort of trash in here claiming it was my 'broken robot.' Not that you could fool me. Don't tell me you're backing out now, or have you changed your mind about protecting her?"

"Ignore him," Doctor Li said, sighing. "Can you take your shirt off, Charon? We need to see how damaged your back is."

Years of smoothskins being disgusted by him, and suddenly, they were flocking to see him without his shirt. Another thing to blame on Kate. He removed his shotgun and piled his armor and shirt beside it.

"Turn around," Doctor Li said.

"Ugh. Absolutely repulsive," Zimmer said.

"If you can't stand to touch him, you can't do the surgery, and you're just wasting everyone's time."

"And I was so certain that the barbarians out here would be content with caps. I suppose it's lucky that I brought an extra incentive."

"Just tell me if and how you intend to do the surgery."

Charon stood there, occasionally being prodded. The touches were those put to a test subject. He bristled, feeling queasy from the memories. He distracted himself by glaring at Armitage, who was even better at remaining impassive than Charon. He wondered if the android bled. He wanted to find out for himself. Medical and biotech words were thrown around like they were talking about the weather. He heard Doctor Li offer some stimpaks and Med-X. Zimmer said that they could speed up the healing process if they "throw that rotting corpse in the river." Charon bared his teeth at Armitage.

Finally, Doctor Li said, "Okay, Charon. You can get dressed."

Charon put his shirt on, but he didn't bother with the armor. "What do you think, Doctor Li?"

"If you insist on doing this, I feel comfortable with it on the conditions that Doctor Preston and I are in attendance and if we can get more medicine for you to keep your pain down. Beyond that, it's actually fortunate that you're a ghoul. Since you are missing your skin in places, he will not have to cut deeply, so it should take less time for you to heal than a normal human. Of course, if you injured your back later, there's a chance that the wires could be disrupted. I'm uncertain what impact that would have."

Charon nodded. "Then I will return once I have the android. If not now, then later." He faced Doctor Li. "For now, will you watch out for my gun and my armor?"

Doctor Li's eyes widened. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"If you see her, don't tell her where I've gone," Charon said, unbuckling the armor from his legs.

"You're not even taking your gun?"

"I've got my reasons."

"Planning on going somewhere special?" Zimmer asked, studying him.

"Chasing a rumor."

Dr. Li pursed her lips. "Don't do anything stupid."

Charon snorted. "You sound just like her."


	37. Scientific Pursuits

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Scientific Pursuits**

He tried the dry way first, but he hadn't thought that lock picks would be necessary for getting into the bow. Kate was adamant that she pick all locks. Compared to him, who had to get into a locked door maybe every three years or so, she had invented lock picking. But he had left his gun and his armor in the lab for a reason, so into the water he went. He swam into the break and found a door beneath the water. He came up for air and luxuriated in the water. The tingle of the radiation soothed him. When he recalled her face, he sighed and dove once more. He could take all the time in the world to relax after she kicked him out provided that she didn't hand off his contract outright. If she threw it in the water, would the blood wash away, healing his life as the radiation healed him, or would his contract become the ocean?

He forced his way through the door. He swam until he could breathe, and then he swam some more. Unless Pinkerton had developed gills, it was reasonable to assume that he would not live in the flooded part of the ship. Charon took the first stairway he could.

He heard clicking behind him. As the water trickled down, he wiped it from his eyes. He pulled the knife from his boot and approached the room in front of him. "Let's dance, bitch."

The mirelurk didn't sense him until Charon's boots thudded on the floor. It turned, chittering and clacking its pincers. It struck at Charon's head. Charon ducked, put a hand on the floor, and swept a kick against the mirelurk's leg. The mirelurk toppled. Charon put a foot on the mirelurk's chest, sunk into it, and stabbed one eye and then the other. The mirelurk jerked and went still.

Charon grinned at the gore on the knife. He still had it. It had been so long since he had killed up close that he didn't even know that he missed it. He would gladly be mirelurk bait if it cut into the frustration of hating Zimmer and the need to be inside of Kate.

He heard steps clank in the room behind him. He only regretted that he couldn't pull more blood out of these fuckers. He walked back into the stairway. Another one approached him. He gestured for it to come closer. The mirelurk stepped forward, snapping a claw at Charon. Charon slid backwards and waited. The mirelurk took another step and snapped the other claw at him. Charon slid even further back.

"Come on. Give me a challenge for fuck's sake."

The mirelurk ran at him. Charon moved out of the way at the last second. The mirelurk slammed into a table, flipped over it, and hit the wall head-first. Charon laughed deeply, hanging his head over his knees.

"Wow. You have got to be kidding me. Maybe I should have kept your buddy alive longer. Go on. Get up. Try it again."

The mirelurk stood on shaky legs. Charon leaned on the table, twirling the knife in his hand. The mirelurk turned around. The claw shot out. Charon snapped the knife into the table, caught the claw, and twisted it. The mirelurk clicked angrily as it drew back the limp claw.

"Go on. Now the other one."

The mirelurk hesitated and then stuck out its other claw. Charon grabbed it and rendered the claw useless.

"Now what?"

The mirelurk stumbled backwards.

Charon drew his knife out of the table with a sigh. "Miserable bastard. Let's finish this up and quit prolonging your misery. Damnit. She is making me soft."

Charon walked towards the mirelurk. The mirelurk turned and ran. Charon smashed into it, toppling them both. He sprung to his feet. Without working arms, the mirelurk couldn't get up off of the ground. It began shoving backwards with its feet as it made pitiful, slow clicking sounds. It looked just like the ignorant fuck outside of Rivet City who had tried to get away from him.

Charon stood over the mirelurk and shoved the knife into its head. It stopped moving. Charon sighed and wiped the blood off on his pants. Just as soon as it had started, his fun was gone. He stuffed the knife back into his boot and got back to the business of finding Pinkerton.

He saw the gas leak first. Then he saw the tripwire. Had his life not been dedicated to killing people, he probably would have missed it. He was glad that Kate wasn't with him. It was another thing he needed to instruct her on, if and when she talked to him again. The 'when' being his potentially misplaced optimism. He took the rest of the ship slowly, scanning the floors, scanning ahead of him. He leaned his ears next to doors first and then opened them from the side. Anything that targeted him was only going to get his shadow.

He finally pressed his ear to a door that had other sounds in addition to dripping water. No matter how he twisted the handle, the door wouldn't move. He felt over the door and found no keyhole. He was leery of the computer beside it. He had rigged a few of those to explode. So technically, he did know a thing or two about computers, or at least the best way to stuff explosives into them. He combed the room until he discovered a panel on the wall. He grabbed a mop and pushed the button with it. He was rewarded with a deep clank. When nothing else happened, he returned to the door. With barely a push, It swung open. When he saw all of the medical equipment and computers, he knew that he was in the right place.

"Brains on the other half of the ship weren't good enough for you, huh? I can relate," Pinkerton said.

"I don't eat—"

"I know. Just a joke at your expense. But you're here instead of there, so why are you bothering me?"

"You're Pinkerton."

"The finest and yet most unappreciated mind in the wasteland. Yours must not be half-bad since you aren't dead. Congratulations on that, by the way. Now, hurry up. You're wasting my time."

"Tell me about the android."

"Ander o'heed? What is this ander o'heed of which you speak?"

"The android, Pinkerton. Don't play dumb. Doctor Li said that you were the only man in the wasteland that could do the face and memory swap."

"Did she, now? Well. Maybe she discovered something important in 'her' lab after all."

"Just tell me about the android. Lives are at stake."

"I hardly see how that's possible. His operating system doesn't even detect the data sectors that hold his previous memories. It just sees a big hole. Now, if you got him mad and he's coming after you, I can't do a thing about that."

"There is a man in Rivet City from the Institute. He's looking for the android. I need to know who he is before Zimmer figures it out." And I lose my chance.

"Really? I wouldn't mind having a drink with him. The technology is solid. Don't get me wrong. It just isn't the space-age marvel that everyone makes it out to be."

"Pinkerton. Where. Is. The. Android?"

"It's Harkness."

"Harkness? That jackass security guard?"

"Oh, he's much more than some security guard, I assure you. I tweaked him a bit while I was in there. Moves faster than a damned death claw."

"Is there a way to trigger his memories?"

"Why would you want to do that? Don't you think he asked to forget for a reason?"

"If he doesn't know what he is, he won't believe that Zimmer is a threat to him. Zimmer says he's got a reset code."

"Well, that would do a great bit more damage than simply bringing back his old memories. All right. Fine. You know what's going on over there, and I don't care. Pay attention cause I don't want to have to repeat myself. To recover his old memories, tell him this: Activate A3-21 Recall Code Violet."

Maybe he wouldn't have to be the bad guy after all. He repeated it over and over until he was sure he would say it in his sleep. "Thanks." He turned to go.

"I don't suppose that there are any traps left out there? Or if there are, would you please reset them?"

"I disarmed the tripwire and a few mines. That's all. Anything else should still work if you did it right." He walked out of the door, but caught it at the last minute and stuck his head back in. "Can I ask you something?"

"If you have the time to ask, you at least have the time to reset the mines. What?"

"Do you—do you think that you could do for me what you did for Harkness?"

"What?"

"The facial reconstruction and the memory wipe?"

Pinkerton stroked his chin. "You'd have to have living tissue for me to perform surgery. You don't appear to have too much of that. You'd have to bring in someone else that's living. Your best chance at a match would be another ghoul, but then there's no certainty that your body would accept the foreign tissue. Of course, there's also the matter of skinning someone else alive. I wouldn't mind trying it—for science, you understand—but you'd have to bring me someone that you really hated, because I will not stop halfway through the procedure just because you decided to have a conscience at the last minute."

For a second, Charon regretted killing Ahzrukhal, but then his skin crawled at the thought of having to share his body with Ahzrukhal's skin.

"And why would you want a memory wipe anyway? Everyone has regrets, but that android was a different story. He had been programmed to kill his own kind. There can't possibly be a better reason than that."


	38. Dream Crusher and Blood Brother

AN: 2/6 - Uploaded 37 and 38.

Kerns: Thank you for correcting the inevitable internet translation snafu. : D Hopefully it's fixed now.

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Dream Crusher and Blood Brother**

Charon had not smelled particularly lovely for days. Now the smell of the wasteland took on the additional odor of the poisoned, decaying river. The wet clothes were chilly, but he thought he could still feel the faintest tingle of radiation on them. Either that or he was just imagining it so that the godawful smell seemed less bothersome. As he squeaked across the bridge, he was glad that the guard on duty wasn't the same one that kept having to move the bridge for Charon.

"Where's Harkness?"

"He's inside."

"Where inside?"

"The market, while it's open. Usually."

Right where Kate was. Of course. "Could you please get him for me?"

"I can't abandon my post. Go in there yourself."

"This is a matter of a very sensitive nature. I do not wish to cause undue alarm in other citizens."

"Then whisper. Move it, rot-face. I'm not leaving here, and if you don't go soon, I'll throw your ass off of this boat and say that you attacked me."

"Fucking smoothskin. Fine. If Harkness starts shooting up the ship, I warned you." The guard snorted, but there was an uneasy look in his eye. But it was clear that he wasn't going to relent, and Charon moved past him.

He opened the door to the market and prayed that he wouldn't be face to face with Kate. He flew down the stairs and darted against one of the stalls. Of course, perhaps he should be more worried about other people seeing him. Clearly, a towering, soggy ghoul skulking around the market posed no threat to the upstanding citizens of Rivet City. Let them come. The mirelurks were barely been a warm-up, and he wouldn't mind a real fight. Wasn't that exactly what he had been trying to talk Kate out of? He was getting far too reckless. He peered around the corner. Harkness was right in the middle of the goddamned market. No sign of Kate, though. Hopefully it stayed that way.

As the ghoul from the bar fight walked up to Harkness, conversations died. In the interest of avoiding Kate, Charon was determined to get this over with as quickly as possible. Harkness turned to Charon once he smelled him.

"Ugh. Get away from me. You been going after mirelurks for Gary or something?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Where's your keeper?"

"My companion is attending to other business. I need to speak with you alone."

"Since you haven't noticed, I'm working. I suggest that you hurry up and spit it out."

"You do not want to do this here."

Harkness cracked his knuckles and took a step. "Is that a threat, dead man?"

Charon put a hand to his forehead and shook his head with a grunt. "I hope you remember that I tried to do this the right way."

Charon spoke the code. Harkness's face went slack, and his knees almost gave out. Charon caught his arm and helped steady him. Another security guard approached them.

"Hey, Harkness. You okay man? This zombie bothering you?"

Harkness rubbed his chin in a daze. "No."

"He's fine. People lose their footing on ships all the time." Charon tugged on his arm. "Over here. Now." He led Harkness around the corner, behind the stalls. "I told you that we should speak alone."

Harkness nodded dumbly. "Yeah. You warned me. Shit. Holy shit." His eyes finally focused on Charon. "Who told you?"

"Worry about that later. Is there somewhere we can talk in private where and you can sit down?"

"Yeah. This way." Harkness led them outside.

The guard on duty watched them. "Sir? You okay?"

Charon rolled his eyes. "Told you," he muttered.

"Just do your job," Harkness snapped.

"Yes sir!" the guard said, stepping back into place.

Harkness led Charon down some stairs and sat down on the last one. "Will you please tell me why you decided to ruin my life?"

"Because Zimmer intends on ruining it more."

Harkness's eyes snapped up. "He's here for me. That son of a bitch."

Charon leaned in. "Don't do anything hasty. I need something from him first."

"How do I know you aren't going to rat me out to him?"

"I have to tell him to get what I need, but I'm telling you now so that the moment he's finished with me, you can blow his fucking head off. You should be safe so long as you're out of earshot."

Harkness froze. "My reset code?"

"Yeah."

"What are you getting out of this?"

"You ever care about someone?"

"I have memories of caring about someone, but they aren't truly my own."

"The guy with Zimmer is an android."

"Yeah. I see that now."

"Well his grunt proved that I'm no match against an android. If I tell him about you, he'll install an implant to speed up my reflexes. I can't truly keep her safe without it."

"Your—companion."

"Yes."

"Remind me why I'm supposed to trust you?"

"The institute made both of us."

Harkness chuckled. "I think I would remember a ghoul model."

"No. They made me before the war. Back then, machines weren't advanced enough to torture, so they used humans. I assure you that my programming was significantly more painful than yours. Project Diener. You got a translator in that big head of yours?"

"Slave."

"It's what my first master called me."

"And what? This woman controls you now?"

"Only technically, but I actually care what happens to her. That's never happened before. She'll actually be furious with me when she finds out that I did this for her. Look, both of our lives have been shit. Yours stopped being shit when you met Pinkerton. Mine stopped when I met her. That is why I need this.

"Go after him now, and I will kill myself stopping you. You tell a soul about why I work for Kate, and I'll come after you too. I did the right thing by coming to you first. You have our secret. I have yours. Do the right thing for me. We'll make our own pact here as free men."

Harkness rested his head in his hands. "You're asking me to risk my freedom."

"And you're asking me to ignore what it means to be human."

Charon and Harkness stared each other down. Sighing, Harkness broke his stare. "You have a plan?"

"I go back to Zimmer, tell him who you are, force him to do the surgery. It'll be him, Doctor Li, and Doctor Preston. The surgery should take an hour or two. That's plenty of time to get your men together. Get them to wait until he comes out of the clinic. Then they pop him and the android. I know you want to do it yourself, believe me, but you need to stay the fuck away from him and his code. Watch Kate instead. Keep her away."

"And what reason do I give them for why we're shooting Zimmer all of a sudden?"

"Do you have an armory?"

"Yes."

"Then you saw his bodyguard hanging around it. Some weapons seem to be missing this morning. Dangerous ones. In fact, Doctor Li told you that Zimmer was threatening to take over her lab by force so that he could work on his robots. They'll believe it. He's either been hanging out in her lab or harassing everyone all over the damned ship. The people in the bar last night saw that brute take me down."

"You've thought this through."

"I had to. I wasn't sure how this would work out."

"You mean if you hadn't gotten the code to restore my memories. You were going to turn me over after all."

"You'd do the same thing in my place."

Harkness remembered the love that he and his human counterpart once felt for their ex-wife. "You screw me on this, and I start haunting your ass the minute I die."


	39. Lead Belly

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Lead Belly**

She hadn't touched herself since before she left the vault. She didn't have any privacy in the common rooms that she had been bunking in, and she didn't want to give people the impression that she was desperate for some company.

She drew her moist heat up and around the center of her pleasure. The sweet spot that she had crushed against Charon earlier that he had so eagerly pushed back against. She recalled the way he growled. A predator before the pounce. She wondered if he was outside the door. She wanted him to be outside, listening. She didn't care who else heard. She would put on a show for him. She groaned as shocks spiraled up her, each one arching her back. She imagined how his hands dug into her hips. How she could feel just how ready he was to take her.

She moaned his name. She wanted him on her. In her. His tongue. His fingers. Him. It didn't matter what. It didn't matter where. She craved him. Wanted to give him as much pleasure as he gave her. To feel him inside her as he possessed her. As he called her "my smoothskin."

Her body arched, and she cried out. Her eyes squeezed shut as her head fell away, obliterated with the ether of pleasure. She murmured his name as she coaxed out the last few sensations. She panted, sliding her legs down. She turned on her side and curled up. She watched the door, hoping for him.

Later, she awoke from an unexpected nap. She was starving, but at least her headache was gone. She whined with the disappointment that he wasn't there. She moved to Charon's side of the bed and pressed her nose to his pillow. It was romantic until she began sputtering from the dust of the pillow. But it did smell like him, and that made it almost worth it. She imagined his mouth on hers. His strong arms encircling her. If she didn't get up now, she was never going to leave the bed.

She dressed and grabbed both of their packs, taking another look around to make sure that they weren't leaving anything behind. She stepped into the hall and followed the signs to the marketplace.

It was much bigger and louder than Megaton. Megaton had Moira. There were a variety of vendors here, and with that came the possibility that she might even be able to bargain between them, even if they had their own specialties. She dropped into a seat near the restaurant and hunched over, hoping that her stomach would stop trying to eat itself. A girl her age came up with a pad of paper.

"Welcome to Gary's Galley. Hey! You're 101 aren't you? Wow. That's so cool!" the girl chattered.

Kate waited for the part where the girl insulted her about Charon or anything else really. It seemed to come with the age.

"Um. You are 101, aren't you? I mean, you're wearing a suit that says it."

Odd. She wasn't going to be mean. "Yeah. Sorry. I'm just really hungry. Um, what was your name?"

"Oh! My name's Angela. Sorry. We don't really get any celebrities in here. Not that there really are celebrities out here. You know, in the wastes. I don't know what it's like in the vaults. I mean, it's basically you and Three Dog and Dashwood here, I guess, but he's probably dead. He sounds old. Oh! You're hungry. Right. Well, my dad's specialty is mirelurk cakes, but I can bring you a menu if you want so you can see everything else."

"I don't know if I like seafood. If that's even seafood. Maybe I shouldn't be too adventurous today. I don't know. Something with meat that isn't mirelurk." She smiled at the thought of the mystery casserole that supposedly got Charon out of his shell. "Something that isn't too light or too heavy. Going back on the road today. Oh, and a Nuka Cola."

"What? No! You can't leave. You just got here, and you're my age and everything. I mean, there's no one else here that's my age except for Trinnie and she's on something all the time, although who knows how she makes the caps for that." She sighed and tapped the notepad against her leg. "And of course there's Diego, but Father Clifford doesn't like him talking to me. Hey. How were the guys in the vault?"

"Repulsive. Uh, can I get some food? I'm really hungry."

Angela put a hand to her mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry. Yeah. I'll go see what my dad can come up with, and I'll be right back." She bounced away.

How was it that a girl slightly younger than her who had grown up in the wasteland—granted, she may never have been outside of this settlement—was so boisterous? While the other vault girls were gossiping about boys and other frivolous things, she remained cynical. She thought that she had met her people in the wasteland. With the exception of Moira, the effervescent painmonger, she thought that everyone in the wasteland was a cynic. The children that she had met were sedate and wary compared to those in the vault. And yet, here she was with this sparkly girl that wanted to gossip. Well, she seemed nice, so fuck it.

Angela slid the Nuka Cola in front of Kate, who tore the cap off and started chugging it. "Wow. You are really hungry. Or thirsty. Or whatever."

Kate smiled. "Told you."

"Is it okay if I sit down? Dad says it's okay with him so long as we don't get any more customers, and it should be a few hours until the next rush. He said he's going to get you some squirrel stew. It's really good. It's even got vegetables in it from Doctor Li's lab. I mean, they were really, really gross at first, but not everything can be snack cakes, right?"

"Right."

"So tell me about the vault. What's it like? I mean besides wearing those suits."

"It's—a lot like this ship, except there's no market or hotel. It's metal with lots of doors."

"That's it?"

"Um. Well, we had school."

"What's that?"

"You don't know what school is?"

"Um, I wouldn't ask if I did."

"All the kids go to a classroom—which is just a room where the kids go to learn. There's a guy. An adult, and he teaches kids how to read and do math and learn history and stuff."

"That kind of sounds like Father Clifford."

"Who is Father Clifford?"

"Oh. He's the priest at Saint Monica's church. On Sundays, he stands up at the front and goes on and on about how great Saint Monica is." Angela scoffed. "She doesn't sound that great to me. I mean, her priests and lady priests aren't supposed to—you know—with other people."

"So this Diego is a priest?"

"Yes! And oh my god! It's so frustrating. I mean, I talk to him all the time, and he seems like he likes me but then Father Clifford comes by and gives us mean looks and says something about virtue and blah blah blah and then all of a sudden, Diego has to go."

"And he's sure that he wants to be a priest?"

"He says he does, but I've seen the way he looks at me, and it doesn't seem like the way that a priest is supposed to look at a girl."

"How old is he?"

"19."

"And how old are you?"

"16."

"He might also think that you're a little young for him."

"Not young enough for him to stop looking at me the way that he does. I don't know. So what do you think?"

Kate almost choked. "What do you mean what do I think?"

"You're 101. You run around the wasteland fixing things. Tell me what to do."

"You're asking me for advice on guys? Wow. That's probably the last thing you should be doing."

"What's so weird about that?"

"My track record. Not that I'm not flattered."

"Okay. So then not advice but an outsider's perspective."

"Well, you're younger than he is, so he might feel weird about that. But that's a good thing, actually. I mean, I thought it was annoying in the vault, but out here, it's hard to find a guy that doesn't try to take something from you without asking. It shows that he respects you." When did giving advice turned into talking about Charon?

"I don't want to be respected. I want to be Mrs. Diego."

"I think there are usually a few steps between nothing and married."

"What if I just throw myself at him?"

"I've had mixed results with that. You're guaranteed to get some kind of answer, although he might still change his mind. If he really wants to be a priest and you take that away from him, he'll come to resent you. If he wanted to become a priest before he met you and he feels differently now, that's fine." Did that same thing apply to Charon doing stupid shit for her? Surely not. Which one of them was the Diego in their situation? "Chastity is—difficult."

"Cha-what?"

"Not being intimate."

"I know that. Trinnie said I should try to get some ant queen pheromones."

"Is Trinnie the one with the—" Kate put fingers up on either side of her head.

"Yep. That's her."

"Whatever advice she gives you, do the opposite, unless you just want Diego for five minutes. You want my advice? You talk to him and tell him how you feel. But not that you want to be Mrs. Diego cause that's a little creepy. If you plan on throwing yourself at him, keep it to just leaning in for a kiss."

"And that'll get him?"

"If you want to put it like that, yes."

"Angela! We have other customers!" her dad called.

"Okay, Dad." Angela leaned over the table and hugged Kate, who was bewildered. "See! I told you that you'd help! I can't wait to see Diego tonight! I'm going to tell him as soon as I see him!" She leapt up from the table.

"Um, I haven't paid yet."

Angela leaned it. "It's on the house today," she said with a wink.

"Okay. Make sure your dad knows that. Well, good luck." Thank god I'll be gone tonight.

Kate returned to the last bits of her meal. Almost as soon as Angela was gone, Kate felt a shadow hover over her. She looked up into the enraged eyes of a grey-haired woman.

"I heard that you've been doing an awful lot of talking about androids."

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"You need to shut your mouth and move on out of here."

Kate took her time finishing the last bit of her stew while the woman glowered at her. She took a swig of cola and set the bottle down with a thump. "Let's try this again. Hi. My name is Kate. In case you've been off the ship for a while, this guy name Zimmer has been pestering any and every one about this damned android he's missing. If you want to look into it, the job's all yours. I'm just looking forward to leaving."

The woman put her hands on her hips. "That's exactly the problem. There shouldn't be a job. This android has made a new life for himself. Doesn't even remember he's an android."

"Got his memory wiped. Old news."

"Do you have some grudge against an android living his own life?"

"Have you been listening to me? I don't care. I don't want anything to do with Zimmer and his slave-droid."

"Then give this to him. He knows what it is. Tell him the android is dead." The woman slid a panel of electronics on the table.

Kate looked at it. The technology was nothing like anything she had seen before, but she wasn't about to touch it with this woman bullying her. She sat back and folded her arms. "You give it to him."

"If I do that, it might compromise what we're doing."

"And what are _we_ doing?"

"_We_ are doing nothing. I work with a group that helps place androids into new lives so that they can live just like you or me."

"Just androids?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"You may not have heard, but there are plenty of human slaves around the wasteland."

"And there are plenty of people working to help them. No one else is helping androids."

"So you wouldn't go out of your way to help an escaped human slave?"

"We only have so many resources. We do what we can as it is."

"Well, I'll be sure not to direct any flesh and blood slaves your way."

"Androids might not be flesh and blood, but they—"

"A slave is a slave. Human or android, and I don't deal well when I hear about either."

"Just give the part to Zimmer, and he'll go back to the Commonwealth and leave all of us alone."

"I'm waiting until I get a 'please.'"

The woman scoffed. "Three Dog says that you are a do-gooder. If you are, you don't need one."

"So it's a command then?"

"You know what I mean."

"What I know is that you're pissed off about Zimmer, and you're taking it out on me like I deserve it. Like I'm sub-human. I'm just pointing out that you might want to consider the possibility that you are a hypocrite. Would you make demands of the android you saved?"

"Please," the woman finally grumbled.

"Fine. I'll take it to him. Next time, try to make it sound more sincere."

Kate didn't realize that she was shaking until the woman had left. She took deep breaths and tried to take comfort in the fact that she would be back in Megaton tonight. She was even okay with seeing Moira again. Moira wasn't careful with other people's lives, but she was never rude. She took the empty bowl and bottle up to the counter.

Angela's father turned around with a smile when he heard her set down everything. "Well, that's a surprise. Most people have Angela clean up after them. I guess they still teach manners in the vaults."

"Yeah. Doesn't seem like they do out here."

"Well, I hope that you don't think that of my Angela. I've tried to raise her right."

"Not at all. She's a good girl." Except for her machinations for Diego.

"Yeah. I wish her mother could see her. She'd be so proud of her."

Suddenly, she had to get away from him. She stammered out a hurried, "It was good, but I need to trade stuff now. Bye." She headed to the chem dealer to unload their biggest money makers.

The owner agreed to take everything that Kate offered. "Wow. You are a walking pharmacy," the owner said, counting out the caps that she owed Kate. "I don't suppose you have any stimpaks or Med-X to trade do you?"

"Actually, I was hoping to buy some here. I kind of thought that this was the place."

"Usually I have a stockpile of them. Well, the stimpaks. Not necessarily the Med-X. I just got cleaned out a little while ago."

She wondered if Charon had come by, but it hadn't looked like any caps were missing from the bag. She wasn't even certain that he had taken some to get breakfast. She'd have to fuss at him about his reluctance to take caps. Since she had both bags, she couldn't imagine that he'd have anything to trade for him. "Was it a big ghoul?"

"No. It was one of the lab assistants."

Hairs raised on the back of her neck. She hadn't seen Charon since he left for the lab. "Did something happen?"

"She didn't say."

Her head swam. "The ghoul. Have you seen him?"

"He was here earlier, but he just talked to Harkness. Then he and most of the other guards cleared out of here. Don't let that give you any ideas though."

Kate grabbed the woman's shoulders. "What's the fastest way to the lab?"

"Shit! Let go of me!"

"How do I get to the lab from here?"

"Get your hands off of me!"

"Useless!" Kate snapped. She yanked up the bags and ran to Angela. "Angela, what's the fastest way to the science lab? Tell me."

Angela frowned and pointed to a door across the market. "Through there. Follow the signs." Kate took off. Angela frowned and called out "I hope everything's okay."


	40. Shotgun Surgeon

AN: 2/7 - Uploaded Chapters 39 and 40.

Suggested Music: "Army of Me" by Björk

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Forty: Shotgun Surgeon**

A wall appeared in front of her. It was only when she opened her eyes that she realized it was Harkness.

"Whoa! Watch it!" He grabbed her arms.

"Let go!"

"Where are you going?"

"Not your business. Let go."

"Charon made it my business."

Kate grabbed his arms and shook him. "Where is he?"

"He's taking care of something important. He told me to watch you."

"I don't need to be watched. What I need is to know where he is."

"He'll be back. Just relax. How about this? I'll buy you a drink while you wait for him."

"He's with Zimmer isn't he? Motherfucking goddamnit! Let go of me! I need to stop him."

"Too late."

"Too late? What the fuck do you mean 'too late?'"

Harkness glanced around and then whispered, "I'm the android."

Kate scoffed and pulled the component from her bag. "Some bitch downstairs gave me some of your extra parts to give to that prick so he'd think you were dead. What the fuck is Charon doing? "Don't tell me he's turning you in for—" She paled. "He's going to get both of you killed. Both of you."

"He had a plan."

"Any plan involving Zimmer is a shitty plan."

"My men are up there waiting for Zimmer to come out and shoot him."

"Up where?"

"Where they need to be. You get in the middle of this, and you'll ruin it."

"This is about that goddamned tech, isn't it? Jesus fucking Christ, I told him not to get suckered in. Did he say what it is?"

"Some kind of implant. That's all he said."

"An implant?

"Yeah."

"An implant as in Zimmer is cutting up Charon right now to put that thing in?" Her hushed voice shook with anger.

"Yeah. He said you'd be mad, but you need to trust him. It's what I had to do."

"Sure. With how Zimmer came after you, I'm sure that he's willing to waste his tech on a fucking ghoul. The bot with Zimmer. You're different from him, right? Does it have a reset code?"

"Sure. We all do."

"Charon isn't safe with that thing around. Tell me what the code is."

"Kate—"

"Tell me, or I tell the ship what you are."

Harkness faltered. "Authorize Charge Delta 58032."

"Thank you."

Kate head-butted him. It hurt her far worse than it hurt him, but it was enough to startle him into letting her go. Kate dashed down the hall and through the door to the lab. She slammed it and flipped the lock. She looked everywhere, expecting Charon to be laid out in a pool of blood. When she saw an assistant, she flew to the woman and spun her around.

"Where's Zimmer?"

"In the clinic."

Kate ran for the stairs. Her foot kicked something, and she tripped. She pushed herself up to see what made her fall: Charon's shotgun. It was an extension of him just as the pip-boy was an extension of her. Seeing it alone made her heart drop. She snatched the gun and broke into a dead run. Up the stairs. Through the door. The clinic was only a few steps away.

A hand landed on her arm. "Hey!"

Kate wheeled, shotgun aimed at the guard's face. "Back the fuck off unless you want it to be you."

The man let go, putting his hands up in the air. The guards down the hall looked on.

Kate opened the clinic door. Armitage was standing in the corner. She spoke the code, and his head dropped. She looked for her next target: Zimmer. She pulled the gun up, recalling Cherry's words.

_If I put it up against something, there's no way that I can miss._

She stepped in. The barrel was a foot from Zimmer's head.

She pulled the trigger.

His head disappeared, and blood, bone, and brain rained down on them all.

She was deaf from the blast. She didn't look at Charon. She didn't want to see. She dropped his gun and walked out.

She didn't see him reach for her. She didn't hear him call her name.


	41. The Divide

**AN**: 2/7: Uploaded 39, 40, 41

Suggested Music: "To Pluto's Moon" by My Brightest Diamond

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Forty One: The Divide**

When he awoke, his back hurt like it always did, except that the dull ache had been replaced by warm agony. When he felt around for his gun, he realized that he was on his stomach. He never slept on his stomach.

"Whoa! Easy there, ghoul-man."

"Keep him still so that I can give him more Med-X."

Charon tried to turn his head, but it felt like his spine was getting ripped out. Charon steeled himself and rolled onto his side. Harkness and Doctor Li were standing over him. Doctor Li leaned in with the syringe, but Charon blocked her arm.

"No. Too much. Kate?" His tongue felt like a dead mole rat swelling between sun and sand.

"Get him some water, Harkness. Make sure it's irradiated." Doctor Li pulled a chair close to him. "Charon. I need for you to listen to me very carefully. Can you do that?"

Harkness pushed the bottle of water into Charon's hand. Charon forced himself through the pain and sat upright.

Doctor Li sighed. "You really shouldn't be doing that. You should be resting."

The memories of the day trickled through the Med-X fog. "Did Zimmer install it?"

"Just barely, no thanks to Kate."

Charon sipped at the water and wiped his eyes. "Where is she? What happened?"

"She left," Harkness said.

"What do you mean she left? She went back to our room?"

"No, buddy. She left. As in walked out of Rivet City."

Charon climbed to his feet. Doctor Li and Harkness darted forward to catch him. He was wobbly, but his legs held up. He had fought greater battles in deeper pain. "I have to find her. Where did she go?"

Harkness shoved Charon down by his shoulders. "You need to stay put so you can heal."

Charon groaned as pain lit up his neck and shoulders. "So shove some fucking stimpaks in me. Tell me where she went."

Doctor Li and Harkness looked away. Harkness spoke up. "She didn't talk to anyone on the way out. I already asked."

Charon wiped a hand down his face. His back pulsed with pain, but the rest of his body was ice. This was exactly what he feared. He had fucked up everything for her sake but at least she still held his contract. For now. He would have felt it change hands. The ice split apart as his anger flared.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"Because Preston and I had to finish stitching you up. You see, Zimmer was starting to sew you up, but then Kate decided that she would rather blow off Zimmer's head than wait to find out how far along we were in the surgery. God only knows what would have happened if all of the wires weren't in place."

"You were supposed to watch her, Harnkess."

"I was, but she got into the lab, and I wasn't about to risk seeing Zimmer."

"And you didn't tell your men to keep an eye out for her?"

"They had too many damned questions without me bringing up your girlfriend. And sorry, but your plan didn't include informing the bridge techs to shut off access today."

"Shit."

"Charon, lie down and let me look at your back so I can see how you're healing," Doctor Li said.

"Not fast enough. How long have I been out? Where's my stuff?"

"Half a day. All of your things are safe."

Ready for the pain this time, Charon jumped to his feet. "She could be all the way out of DC by now."

"You aren't in shape to go anywhere."

"Then give me some stimpaks and Med-X to take with me. I can't stay here."

"Weren't you two going to go to James's lab? She'll probably be back any time now."

"Already went. No James."

"Did he leave any indication of where he went?"

"Vault 112."

"Then maybe she went there."

"No. She doesn't want to go to another vault. We were going to go to Megaton today. Yesterday."

"So go there," Harkness said.

Charon grimaced and leaned against the cot. "What if she doesn't want to see me?"

"What? You serious? I did not risk my ass today for you to pussy out now. Don't tell me that all that stuff about her making you care and changing your life was just bullshit. Regrow a pair and go after her."

"I already have a pair."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Harkness, you are encouraging him to be reckless. You were supposed to help me keep him here so that he could heal properly."

"That was before he woke up and started whining. He needs to be reckless. Staying here is not getting him his woman back. He's right. She could be outside of DC headed god knows where. Let him worry about healing after he finds her."

"I don't know how you work, Harkness, but the risks of overexertion and contaminants—"

Harkness punched at Charon, but Charon grabbed his fist, surprised at his own speed. Harkness smirked at Doctor Li. "See? He's fine."

* * *

AN: The Wired Reflexes perk grants you +10% chance to hit in V.A.T.S. The Fallout wiki suggests that this perk maybe have been named after an augmentation in the Shadowrun pen and paper RPG. The description I gave of it (an attachment from the brain down the spine with super-conductive wires) is a synopsis of the augmentation. Characters can turn on and turn off this augmentation, although the implementation of that isn't explained. It gives the person a speed boost so that they are usually one of the first to act in battle. Charon doesn't need help shooting, so it made much more sense to go with the Shadowrun augmentation namesake, which is essentially the agility modifying Reflex Booster in Fallout New Vegas. To affect the on/off behavior, I added the "adrenaline sensing" bit so that it would only turn on during fight-or-flight situations and not having him live life at 200 mph.

So yes, I do my research for you. 3

At present, The Topps Company owns the license to Shadowrun.


	42. The Whole Sad Story

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Forty Two: The Whole Sad Story**

The door almost left its hinges when Charon shoved it open. He found the other ghoul's face and pushed his way straight to the bar, unsettling a man from his stool in the process. The man began to protest, but then he looked up. He hurried to the other side of the bar.

Gob's hands shot up. The nearly full bottle of vodka tumbled from his hand and skittered on the bar, dousing it. "I haven't seen her. I haven't touched her."

Charon put his hands on the bar and leaned in. "Is she here?"

Gob took a step back. "I heard she's here, but I haven't seen her." His searched the bar and then pointed. "Nathan said he saw her at Moira's."

Nathan looked up from his drink. "What?"

"Kate. The vault girl."

"Oh yeah. She was in Moira's earlier and not a bit friendly, if you ask me. I suppose, to be fair, she was in pretty in rough shape. Big old, nasty bruise on her forehead and bandages all up her arm."

The bottom fell out of Charon's life. Barely gone a day and she was already hurt.

A door clattered against the wall behind Gob. "Gob! Why is my bar quiet!"

Gob glanced back at Moriarty, but he kept his hands in the air. "Sorry, Mr. Moriarty. We have a new—guest."

Moriarty smacked Gob on the back of the head. Gob cowered against the wall. Moriarty grabbed the empty bottle and shook it at him. "Guess whose tab just went up a bottle." Moriarty threw the bottle at the wall over Gob's head. Glass splintered above him. Shards settled into his skull and raked cuts down his face. "And you'll clean that up too." He turned to Charon, folded his arms, and stared the ghoul down, unimpressed. "And just when I thought we had one corpse too many stinking up Megaton." He looked Charon up and down with a chuckle. "Let me guess. You're Kate's new little plaything. How precious. I didn't realize that her standards were so low."

Charon ignored him, keeping his eyes on Gob. "We need to talk."

Moriarty moved in front of Gob, eyes narrowing. "I'll try not to hold it against you that you can't read, but this is Moriarty's Saloon, and I'm Moriarty. Anything that happens here comes with a price and my blessing." He stroked his chin and glanced at Gob. "I can't say that I've ever had this request before, but I don't see why not. He'll cost you 120 caps. No. Make that 200. This bar doesn't tend itself. And keep it outside. No one wants to listen to you two—ugh."

Charon bared his teeth. "I said I needed to talk to him, you sick fuck, and the price is you keeping your head."

Moriarty chuckled. "Oh, is that right?"

Gob raised himself slightly. "Um, Mr. Moriarty, sir, I wouldn't—"

"Shut it, beast."

Gob's eyes flicked from Charon to Moriarty. Each time they focused on Moriarty, they grew more and more vicious. "I wouldn't take him seriously. He's harmless. Like a teddy bear."

Charon's blood boiled and he snarled. "Don't try to get me to do your dirty work, you pathetic weakling."

Moriarty looked at Gob. "Oh? What sort of dirty work did you have in mind, pray tell?"

The malice on Gob's face melted back into fear. "Fucking. Just fucking, sir."

Moriarty snorted. "Sure it is." He turned back to Charon. "I doubt that Kate would appreciate you shooting up our little town. I suppose that she's what you came to talk about. You two have a little lover's spat? Well, I wouldn't worry about that. She'll be fine. Why just a few days ago, we got a letter from her boyfriend." Charon's heart clenched. "Oh, but this one isn't rotting. Got a full face and everything. Handsome, fine-looking fellow. Snappy dresser. Smooth talker. I hate to disappoint you, what with your being a new patron of mine, but he's everything that you aren't, zombie."

"Kate didn't say not to kill you, Moriarty. In fact, she would probably be quite pleased if I did. I suggest that you keep that in mind."

"Oh, I think I understand now. You do her dirty work, and he does her. Quite the ingenious arrangement. No wonder daddy's so proud. She knows just how to use a man."

"Gob. We're going. Now."

"But Mr. Moriarty—"

"Is living on borrowed time, and so are you if you don't hurry up."

Gob risked a last glance at Moriarty and then sprang into action, sprinting to Charon's side.

"I don't know what the little princess has told you, but she doesn't run this town. I do."

Charon smirked. "You run it only as long as she says you do." He shoved Gob towards the door. "Move."

Gob stumbled through the door and caught himself on the railing. He looked up, marveling. "God. I can't even remember the last time I saw the stars. Moriarty never gives me a night off."

Charon looked up. He never thought that they were anything special. If anything, they were a nuisance. Seeing them meant that he didn't get the light of the full moon during the years when he actually had night watches. Kate had grown up in a vault without ever having seen them. What was it like to see them for the first time as an adult? To actually appreciate them—if she did—the way that Gob was now? Charon sighed and started walking.

Gob crept along behind him. "Um. Can I ask where we're going?"

"The bomb."

"Why the bomb?"

"Because I need the radiation."

Gob chuckled. "Huh. Guess I do too now, although I could use Kate a hell of a lot more."

Charon wheeled around. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Gob covered his face. "Don't hit me. It's just that when Moriarty goes too rough on me, she patches me up. That's all I'm saying. You see what I have to deal with every day."

"No. I don't see what you have to deal with every day. I see what you choose to deal with. Quit bitching and fix it." Charon pulled the shotgun from his back. Gob whimpered. Charon held the gun out to him. "Ordinarily, no one touches my gun, so I'm only going to make this offer once. Take my gun right now and blow that fucker's head off."

"I—I can't."

"Because you're a fucking coward."

Gob sighed, nodding in defeat. "You're right. I am."

Charon holstered the gun and started walking again. Gob shuffled forward, head down. They squeaked along the metal panels until they stood in front of the pool. Charon thumped down his duffle bag and gingerly sat his shotgun on top of it. He sat and began unlacing his boots. He glanced up at Gob.

"Sit."

Gob sank down where he was, keeping a good few feet between them. Gob drained water over his head. Charon rolled up his pants and sank his legs into the pool. He gazed up at the stars. He had too many emotions fighting for control to know where to begin.

"So, uh, how's Carol?" Gob asked hesitantly, gently prodding his cuts.

"Fine. She likes Kate."

"She and Greta still together?"

"Yeah."

Gob studied Charon, whose face the same unreadable stone Gob remembered from years ago before he left Underworld. Gob exhaled, drumming his fingers on his leg and building up the courage to speak again. "How'd she get your contract? I mean, I assume she got it."

"Ahzrukhal's dead. That's all you need to know."

"So, are you and Kate—um?"

Charon's eyes snapped to Gob's. "Jealous? What? You another one of her boyfriends?"

"What? No! I told you. I never touched her. I mean, I did, but only in a friendly way. Not that there's anything wrong with her. I'm just set on someone else. That's all. I mean, I can totally see why you—or someone else would like her. She's beautiful and sweet. The whole package."

Charon rocked towards Gob, clamped down on his shoulder, and shook him. "Never. Ever. Ever. Say. That. Again. Ever. Or my fist is going right the fuck through your skull."

Gob fell backwards, landing on his elbows. "Okay, okay, okay! She's horrible! Whatever you say."

Charon growled, righting himself. "She's not horrible. Just don't use that phrase again. Ever. Understood?"

"Yeah. Never again. Hey, um, Charon—can I ask you something?"

Charon grunted.

"Did Kate tell you not to kill me? Cause no offense, but I am really fucking scared of you right now."

"No."

"Oh."

"But she would be very upset if I did, and I've made her upset enough as it is."

"Uh—you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet. Tell me who this other guy is."

"I don't know."

Charon glared at Gob. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't. I swear. There was some guy that passed through a few days ago and gave me the letter. Said it was to Kate from someone in Tenpenny Tower. I didn't look at it. I just gave it to Moriarty. I'm sure he opened it."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Oh Moriarty does that kind of stuff all the time."

"Not that. Why Kate would associate with the ghoul haters in Tenpenny."

"Don't know. There used to be a guy here named Burke. Maybe that's him. From what Moriarty said, it sounds like him."

"What do you know about him?"

"Well, he treated me like shit. He was a business man. Really shady. He was looking for someone to do something for him. He left sometime after Kate showed up. I don't know when. You could ask around. Someone would have noticed. He used to have a place here, but I don't know if that's more of a Moriarty thing or a Simms thing."

"Simms?"

"The sheriff. Well, except for when it has something to do with Moriarty. He won't touch the guy."

"You hear anything else about Kate since she came back?"

"You know what I know. Everyone says that she's pissed and doesn't want to talk to anyone. I was surprised that she didn't come to see me and Nova. I kinda hoped that we weren't part of the 'anyone.'"

"How well do you know her?"

"Pretty well, I guess. I don't know. How well can you know someone?"

"She tell you about her dad? About the vault?"

"She told me about her dad, but she never wanted to talk about the vault. I mean, you just say the word, and she gets all angry and sad. I know she burned some jacket of hers outside the city, but Stockholm told me that. Well, he saw it, and then I heard people talking about it. Um, she told me about all the weird stuff Moira wants her to do. I know she's been shot a few times. I know she really likes Nuka Cola. She prefers whisky to vodka, but she'll only drink it with cola. She likes wine if it's sweet enough. She treats me and Nova like people."

"Is Nova a ghoul too?"

"No, I wish. Wait. That doesn't sound right. I mean, I'd probably have a better chance with her if she was. Let me put it this way: we both work for Moriarty, only I work the bar, and she works the beds."

"Is that it? About Kate?"

"I don't know. What else do you want to know?"

Charon sighed and rubbed his forehead. "How badly I fucked up. I mean, I know how bad. I just—I don't know whether or not she even wants to see me again."

"So then, you two are or were—?"

"When you say it out loud, it sounds so unreal. We were—something. I wanted her, and for some reason, she actually wanted me. We were figuring all of that out." He sighed. "God, I want her."

"So what did you do?"

"Her dad was supposed to be at the Jefferson Memorial, which is full of mutants. I said I would go, and she said it wasn't fair for me to go by myself, even though I pointed out how it's completely safe for me and a deathtrap for her. So I tricked her—sort of—and I went to the memorial without her."

"What's so bad about that? Sounds like you did her a favor."

Charon sighed. "She got upset that I misled her. That isn't it though. She's here because I did the same thing again except worse. There was a guy with an android in Rivet City. And the android—Jesus, I don't even want to talk about it. It proved that I couldn't protect her, but the guy said he could fix that if we did a job for him. Kate didn't want to have anything to do with the fucker, but I had to. For her sake. He wanted us to find this other android, and I found him. I was going to turn him in. Put him back into a life of slavery. She has no idea how hard of a decision that was."

"But you didn't?"

"No. I found a way around it, so I set Zimmer and then had him perform the surgery. It wasn't supposed to take long, but the android didn't do his fucking job keeping her out."

"Why did you need surgery?"

"For the implant. It makes me faster."

"That's good, right?"

"Except for the part where Kate walked in during the surgery and then left the city. I never got the chance to explain myself."

"Sounds like you really care about her.

"There's no 'sounds like' about it. She's the reason I wake up. Before her, everything was grey. If any of my other employers left me, it would have been the happiest day of my life. Without her, I don't know what to do with myself, and if she says she never wants to see me again—" His voice trailed off.

"Well, you won't find out unless you talk to her."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, I don't. Sorry. She's not staying with us—you know, at the bar. She's probably in the common house. I don't know if she's ever stayed at anyone else's house before. She's had offers from, um, other guys, but you shouldn't worry about that too much. The ones I know about were all at the bar tonight, and you'd think that they would—"

"Gob, stop talking."

"Right."

"What am I supposed to say to her?"

"I don't know, Charon. I mean, this is the most I've ever seen you talk, and again, no offense, but why are you talking to me about all of this?

"Because you're here, you're a ghoul, and you're her friend. If anyone's able to tell me whether or not I should even bother, it's you."

"I don't know, man. It's hard to say since I haven't seen her. I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but the last time I saw her, I was telling her to watch out for you."

Charon snorted, looking down. "No. You were right. She should have listened to you."

"Maybe, but that was back when you were Ahzrukhal's guard dog. I didn't think you were capable of caring about anything. You're the last guy I expected to come to me for love advice."

"That makes two of us."

"I can't tell you what to say to her, but you have to talk to her. I know that. She's a good kid. She deserves to be happy. If you made her happy once, you can make her happy again. You know, if she lets you. Does she know how you feel about her?"

"I've told her. I've shown her. But that damned contract keeps getting in the way. She's afraid that some of the things I do or say are just because of the contract."

"Are they?"

"The contract is why I followed her. It is why I do not kill people that she says not to kill. She's done the best to order me to be a free man. She ordered me not to do 'stupid shit' for her, but that's the thing she doesn't understand. Nothing that I can do to better protect or care for her is stupid."

"Then that's what you need to tell her."


	43. The Reunion

**AN**: 2/10 - I posted Chapter 42 yesterday, and fanfiction decided to be weird about it. So if you didn't read that, be sure to go back. You get to see Gob again. Isn't that exciting?

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Forty Three: The Reunion**

Her feet crashed against something. She put her arms up to break her fall, but then an elbow hooked around her neck. She jerked backwards, choking. She growled, stomping down on a foot. The arm vanished. She landed face first with a splash. She jumped to her feet, sputtering and wiping the water from her eyes.

Charon put a hand to his forehead. "Kate? Oh god, I'm sorry. Are you okay? I didn't know it was you."

"No, no, no!" Kate said, shaking her arm wildly.

She unzipped her jumpsuit low enough so that she could pull her right arm free and use the dry part of the sleeve to wipe at the pip-boy. Charon was mesmerized by the swath of skin from her chest up through the curve of her shoulder. His mouth fell when he saw her sleeve of bandages, and he moved towards her without thinking. Kate moved away without sparing a look. He fell back, rubbing the back of his head with a sigh.

"Jesus, Kate. What happened to you?"

She cut her eyes at him. "I tripped. There was something in the water." She flipped through the screens of her pip-boy, fingers swimming over the buttons and dials while the Geiger counter ticked away. She started a holotape, but when she heard Zimmer's voice, she growled at Charon and snapped it back off. She moved to put her arm back through the suit, and then she saw the soggy bandages, now soaked with stagnant, radiated water. She growled, tearing them off. "Goddamnit! I just changed these!" A lace of stitches patterned her arm. She dabbed at the cuts tenderly with the remaining dry spots of the sleeve, wincing occasionally, and then tucked the sleeve into the belt of the suit. Her gaze tore through him. "What in the fuck are you doing here?"

"I—I had to find you."

"Why were you sleeping in the water?"

"I wasn't sleeping in it. I just had my legs in it. I can't help it if I have long legs."

She clung to her anger, tuning out all other emotions. "Well, you're in my way." He was half-naked with his pants rolled up. She pushed past him, forcing herself not to notice any more than that.

Charon sighed softly and watched her. She was wearing a different jumpsuit. This one had a belt that was covered in loops. Her collection of tools along with some that Charon had not seen before were threaded through them. She lifted a panel on the bomb. "Um, Kate? Would you mind telling me exactly what you are doing?"

"I might. Seems like I have a habit of wasting my breath on you."

Charon took a step forward. "Kate. That's a bomb."

"No shit, it's a bomb."

"Then why are you fucking with it?"

"Oh. I guess you ignored the robot on the way in too. Now I don't feel so bad. Didn't you hear? It's perfectly safe, so don't worry."

"Bullshit. It's still radioactive. I can feel it."

"Can you also feel that it is still armed?"

"Do you have some kind of death wish? Why the fuck are you messing with it?"

"To disarm it before someone unsavory tries to activate it. And trust me, there are some dicks that have been looking into it. You want to know why I was asking you about explosives? This is why, but I didn't tell you then because you would have just said that we weren't going to come here." She snorted. "I'm surprised you haven't picked me up and carried me away from it yet."

It was exactly what he wanted to do, but he didn't. Nor would he, unless he saw her do something on the bomb that he didn't like. When she left, he assumed that his permission to touch her had gone with her. "Because neither of us wants that to happen. But what are you hoping to accomplish in the middle of the night? How can you even see what you're doing."

Kate snapped on the light of the pip-boy. "I can see fine now, and what I expect to do is accomplish some work without being disrupted by that Church of Atom crazy since he should be asleep around now. Does that work for you?"

"You should take care of your arm. That looks really bad."

"No. You are not going to distract me out of this. Besides, if I kill us all, I don't have to worry about it getting infected. Or hey. Even better. Maybe I'll become a ghoul instead, and I'll be invincible just like you so that no one has to babysit me anymore, and then you really can do your own thing instead of feeling like you have to follow me around the whole goddamned wasteland trading other people's lives for mine."

"Let me—"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sniffed. "Fuck. You weren't supposed to be here. No. I'm doing this, Charon. If you're not going to help me, just leave me the fuck alone."

Charon waded next to her. "What do you need for me to do?"

Kate studied him until she felt certain that it wasn't just a ploy. "Help me not explode us all."

"What do you know about bombs?"

"I've been reading everything that I could of Moira's since I got back in town. I know stuff about wiring. Basic machine components."

He pointed to the pip-boy. "May I?"

"Depends on what you have in mind."

He tentatively touched her arm. When she didn't flinch, he brought the pip-boy's light to a better angle for him. He stared at the mechanism, one arm to his chest, one hand stroking his chin.

"So you never really told me—"

In one fluid motion, Charon reached inside, pinched part of it, and then pulled the detonator out.

Kate cringed. When she felt Charon take her other hand, she realized that she was still alive. He curled her fingers over the detonator, turned her wrist over, and pressed a trembling, chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

"Everyone is safe now," he said, letting go of her hand.

Kate shined the light of the pip-boy over the detonator, studying it. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. She dove into Charon's arms, holding her hurt arm behind her. "I would have never known—everyone would be—" She looked up at him, whispering, "Thank you."

His heart eased. He pulled her into his arms, pressed a kiss to her head, and laid his head against hers. "I guess knowing how to kill people can help you to not kill others."

His chest was warm against her. She tried to ignore the way his breath fluttered. The way that her body began to match his heat with her own. She was pretty sure that Moira would be pissed if she stained her jumpsuit with a non-bomb or blood related mess. "I'm still mad at you, you know."

He sighed, closing his eyes. He took in the scent of her hair. "I know."

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"My first 'job' was with the military. They used expendables to check the bombs. I would suggest covering up the gap inside with some substance to ruin the connectors since someone could rig up a makeshift detonator. Something like tar would be ideal, but I don't believe that you're going to find that out here. Since I do not know how electricity works, I leave that to you expertise." He let go of her. "You should take care of your arm. I can help you, if you would like. I know how difficult it is to apply bandages one-handed."

Kate withdrew her arm. His warmth was replaced with the lonely night air. "Maybe."

Charon glanced towards the bar. "Since you seem to be in tune with the sleep cycles of the town, do you know if Gob is still awake?"

Kate frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"The prick he works for broke a bottle this evening. Gob appeared to have suffered some cuts as a result."

"Goddamnit. Well, I'm glad that he's still in one piece. I've been worried about him since I left."

Jealousy overtook Charon, and he felt fully justified surrendering to it. Even if Gob was just a friend, had she given him a second thought since she saw him on the table? Had the gashes down his back worried her at all, or had she not even noticed, assuming that it was just patches of exposed muscle?

"When did you see Gob?"

"Earlier."

"Huh. So you saw him before I did."

"He seemed rather upset about that. You should go ahead and order me not to kill him."

"You're not thinking about it, are you?"

"No. You should go ahead and order it so that he'll stop shitting himself when he sees me."

"Charon, I order you not to hurt or kill Gob. There. Is that better?"

"Don't ask me. Ask him."

"I'll tell him. I assume that you also had the misfortune of meeting Moriarty."

"Indeed." Charon took a breath and looked away. "He has a letter for you."

"is it from my dad?"

"No."

"No. Of course not. I can't think of anyone else that would write me. It damned sure isn't an 'I miss you' from the vault."

"He said it was from your boyfriend."

Kate snorted. "I don't have a boyfriend." The words had rushed out. She saw Charon bristle, but she didn't feel sorry for him. It was his fault that she no longer knew if she wanted him that way. Emotionally anyway. Clearly, her body had already betrayed her. "So, are you going to tell me who this deluded guy is?"

"A guy from Tenpenny Tower."

"I've never even been to Tenpenny—oh wait. No. You're shitting me, right? If it's who I think it is. I don't even remember his name."

"Burke?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think that was it. He's the fucker that tried to get me to blow up the bomb."

"Hence your disarming it?"

"Yeah, cause one day that bastard is going to find some dick that's willing to kill an entire town for 100 measly fucking caps. Wow. I guess that's what I get for flirting with him."

"Flirting with him? Myself aside, I didn't think that you went for the kind of guy that blows up cities."

"You've blown up cities?"

"Metaphorically."

"Yeah, well. I don't. He seemed like the type that would respond better to a lady's first weapon of the wasteland than a lecture on the ethics of leveling a town. So I chatted him up, told him he shouldn't blow up the down since my little sex kitten self was living here now, and then he left."

"'Sex kitten self?'"

Kate shrugged. "Moira said that she played with my DNA like a kitten with a ball of string one time."

"Well, you definitely have claws."

Kate studied him, but he looked at her innocently. She had to reminder herself that she was too mad to be disappointed. "Which proves that I can take care of myself."

"I never said that you couldn't. And Kate, all that stuff you said earlier about becoming a ghoul—"

"No. We're not talking about that now. You're right. I should go clean my arm off and check on Gob."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"Not right now."

Charon walked to where he had been sleeping. "Then I will be here until you return. That is, if you wish to return." He moved the shotgun off of the bag. He busied himself with taking his armor out of the bag so that he didn't have to consider her silence. He zipped the bag up and handed it to her. "There's some stuff in there that Harkness wanted me to bring to you."

"I didn't mean to take your bag with me. I didn't realize that I still had it with me until after I left. I can bring it back to you."

"Don't worry about it. You need the caps more than I do."

"Whatever. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. That would be nice." His voice barely made it out of his mouth.

She hiked up and onto the platforms. Charon settled down once more. He twisted his head to watch her, ignoring the flare of pain. When he could no longer see her, he rested his head and listened to her steps until they disappeared into the bar. He closed his eyes.


	44. Influencing People

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Forty Four: Influencing People**

Gob grunted each time she plucked a piece of glass from his head. She developed a new appreciation for Charon's stoicism. The glass had to have been more painful, but she was sure that he would have endured it wordlessly just like anything else. She felt her own shard of guilt lodge into her anger.

"So. Uh, what's going on with you and Charon?"

"Well, I ordered him not to hurt or kill you, so you can stop worrying about him."

Gob let out a long sigh that was punctuated by a yelp as Kate removed another piece. "Good. He might be on a better leash now, but he is still one scary motherfucker."

Kate stopped working on him. "Is that what he said? That I've got him on a leash."

"No, no. Nothing like that. You know what I mean. Just that you've got his contract now."

Kate resumed her work. "Yeah, well. Don't go spreading that around, okay? The fewer people that know, the safer we are."

"Yeah sure, kid. Besides, who talks to me besides you? Well, and Nova." He sighed. "Shit. Moriarty will probably try to get something out of me tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

"Because I might have kind of tried to encourage Charon to shoot him in the head, and Moriarty kind of picked up on it."

Kate sighed. "Gob. What am I going to do with you?"

"Tell him that it's okay to kill Moriarty? Or maybe, I don't know, just tell him to kill Moriarty?"

"Not happening. But you know, if he mysteriously died in his sleep, I don't think anyone would really look into why."

"What am I supposed to do? Strangle him? He's a lot stronger than me."

"You could suffocate him." Kate blinked. "Wow. This is new. I never saw myself trying to help someone plan out a murder."

"Is it murder if he deserves it?"

"Technically."

"Do technicalities really apply in the wasteland?"

Kate snorted. "They sure as shit do with Charon."

"So what is going on with you two anyway?"

"You talked to him earlier. What did he say?"

"Um, I don't know if he wanted me to talk to you about it."

"I already told you that he won't hurt you."

"He said that you're mad at him."

Kate scoffed. "Yes, well, he got that right. What else did he say?"

"You promise that you ordered him not to hurt me?"

"Yes, Gob. I promise. Now tell me."

"He said that you two had a thing or were trying to have one or something, but then you got mad at him because of an android."

"True."

"And about how the contract was interfering with whatever it was that you did or didn't have, and how you were angry about him doing stuff for you."

"Endangering himself and others, yes. So what? Is he sorry now?"

"You should talk to him yourself."

"I'm not ready to talk to him. I'm too angry, and there's too much to say. Come on. Did it seem like he was sorry?"

"He was sorry that he made you upset, but I don't think he was sorry for what he did."

"Figures."

Gob sighed. "See? This is why you need to talk to him. I'm paraphrasing, and probably making things worse."

"Believe me. You can't make things worse."

"Okay, well let me try that again. It was hard for him to decide about the android, but he did what he did for you because he wanted to keep you safe."

"Correction: his contract wants him to keep me safe. Oh, and it wants him to put people back into slavery for me."

"He said it was an android."

"An android that's basically a person is a person."

"Well, but he didn't."

"But he was going to. I mean, of all the things for him to do. Fuck. Doesn't that make you angry? What if it was you? You finally get away from Moriarty, and then under some misguided notion about protecting me, he brings you right back here and then actually trusts the old bastard to cut him up."

"That's different. He knows me."

"Wow. Are you really defending him? Look, knowing you doesn't mean that he wouldn't do it, cause technically, that isn't him physically hurting you. Jesus. I really need to learn how to be more specific."

"Then I would appreciate it if you had another talk with him and told him not to do that to me either."

"Will do. As soon as I can stomach seeing him again."

"So you know where he is?"

"Oh yeah. I ran into him. Literally. Oh, by the way, the bomb is defused now."

"That's good. I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?"

"It's satisfying to think of Moriarty going up in a big mushroom cloud."

"Tell you what. If you promise to take him far outside of the town, I'll look for a fat man for you and you can do just that."

"What's a fat man?"

"It launches mini nukes. The whole town shouldn't have to suffer for him. Well, more than it already does."

"You're right. Well, hopes and dreams aside, what happened when you saw Charon?"

"He helped me with the bomb, by which I mean that he was the one that fixed it, and then he told me that I should come up here and check on you."

"Huh. Maybe that bastard does have a nice streak after all. Okay, so not that I'm not grateful, cause you know I am, but why are you up here with me instead of talking to him?"

"I already told you. There's too much stuff to say."

"Which means that you obviously care about him too even if you don't want to admit it. Look, I have no idea how that contract works, but it's not why he acts the way that he does around you. When he talks about you, it's obvious how much he cares about you. He said you're the reason why he gets up in the morning. I mean, I don't think a contract can make you love someone."

Fear ran with an undercurrent of joy. "He said that he loves me?"

"Well, um, he didn't use that word, but he may as well have. I hate to say it, but I think he's angsting over you more than I do over Nova."

"Huh. Well. That is a lot."

"That's my point. He said that you left before he could explain himself. You owe it to the both of you to hear him out. Besides, this bar already has plenty of mopers. You're one of the few friendly faces here."

Kate snorted. "You know, Carol told me to tell you that you needed to find me someone that she would approve of."

"Carol! Shit. I forgot to ask you about her. Oh god. What did you tell her about me?"

"That you're working here and you found yourself a girl. That's it. I didn't go into it any more than that."

"Thanks. I would hate to disappoint her."

"I don't think she would be disappointed. I think she would come over here like a mother yao guai."

"What makes you say that?"

"I just get the sense that she's got a huge protective streak."

"Well, people didn't treat me like shit down there. Maybe that's why I never saw it."

"Probably."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did you end up getting his contract? I thought I told you to stay away from Ahzrukhal and Charon."

"Charon didn't say?"

"He just said that Ahzrukhal was dead. Did you kill him somehow?"

"No. Besides, how could I have killed him with Charon there?"

"I don't know. I mean, one look at you and he would have probably been too busy picking up his chin from the floor to notice." When Kate didn't say anything, Gob sighed. "Man, what is up with you guys?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you getting his contract is supposed to be one of the best things that ever happened to him, and it's got to be a great story, but neither of you want to talk about it."

"Because the best thing in his life was almost the worst thing in mine."

"Because you're mad at him?"

"No. Because something horrible almost happened down there, and the only reason it didn't was because Charon helped me get the contract."

"When you say horrible, you mean 'worse than the vault' horrible?"

"Much worse than the vault."

"Okay. Message received. Um—oh hey! I know. Why don't you tell me what it was like meeting Three Dog?"

They sat and talked while Kate packed up the medical supplies and they both tried to ignore Nova's moans. They were authentic this time. Kate had been in the bar long enough to know what her business ones sounded like. Gob talked louder, trying to drown them out as he told Kate every insignificant thing that had happened while she was gone. The only thing worth hearing was that Andy Stahl was back to his vices once more. Guess he never told his family after all. She was grateful to have something else to do before talking to Charon since she was too hurt to slip town with the excuse of going on another Moira-requested killing spree. She wasn't sure if it was more funny or sad that the prospect of talking to him scared her more than the idea of creeping around mirelurks. The knife had been bad enough. She could only imagine what they could do to her arms.

Sunlight began to peek through the holes of the building. Soon after, Gob's eyes grew more and more distant. She stood up and tucked the medical supplies into its hidden cubbyhole.

"You should get some sleep, Gob."

Gob wiped at his eyes. "You're probably right. Hey, will you do me a favor?"

"You aren't going to ask me to tell Charon to kill Moriarty again, are you?"

"It's a good idea. A perfect idea. Can't blame a guy for trying. Besides, you know he'll do anything for you."

"And that knowledge is not something that I abuse. He makes his own decisions."

"I know. I already asked you once. Would you mind stopping by to check on me again tomorrow night?"

Kate frowned. "You're really expecting Moriarty to do something?"

"Yeah. I am. It's okay when he yells at me. It's okay when he hits me—"

"Gob. It is not okay when he does that."

"Yeah, but it's better than him being quiet. Bad things happen when he gets quiet. People go missing. Shit like that. When I got back from talking with Charon, he didn't say a word to me. Didn't even look at me. I tried to tell him I'm sorry and that he could just add the caps Charon owed to my tab."

"There's no need for you to do that, Gob. I've got the caps to cover whatever it is."

"200 caps?"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "What, did he clean out the whole bar?"

"Moriarty wanted to charge him for my company. Like Nova, but more expensive.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. I'd be flattered if I knew it wasn't just because Moriarty wanted to piss Charon off." He studied her. "You know Ahzrukhal did that with him, right?"

"I do, but he doesn't know that I know. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him otherwise."

"Doesn't it weird you out that he—you know?"

"I feel bad for him. It's not his fault, though. I mean, it's about as much his fault as it is Nova's for working here. Does Nova weird you out?"

"No, but hearing you be okay with him makes me feel better about me being okay with what she does. Or mostly okay."

"The heart wants what it wants, no matter how dumb it is. I'm including myself in that."

"Yeah, except it's easy for you. You've got the guy. All you have to do is put the other stuff behind you. Is the other stuff more important than him?"

"That's what I haven't figured out."

"Well, be sure to talk to him first before you figure it out. But tell him all of the specifics about not hurting me before you do that, okay?"

"I will. You know, if something happens tomorrow and I'm not here, I want you to get out here as fast as you can."

"And go where?"

"I don't know. The Church of Atom? Those crazies will take care of you."

"Gee, thanks."

"You know what I mean. Get some good rest."

"Yeah, you too, smoothskin." Kate got to the door before he called to her. "Hey. It's good to have you back. I was getting worried about you out there."

"Likewise. I was worried about you in here."


	45. One Rite of Passage for My Baby

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Forty Five: One Rite of Passage for My Baby**

She slunk down the stairs, conscious to avoid the squeaky spots. It never hurt to be careful around Moriarty. The bar was empty when she had arrived, and the silence was a balm to her overworked mind. Gob had only given her more things to think about. She crept behind the bar, drew out a bobby pin, and made her way back into Moriarty's office. She had unlocked the door enough times that it only took two flicks of the wrist. She slipped into the office and relocked it. She worked on the door that exited the bar. She was getting faster with it, but it was vastly more sophisticated than those of the inside. Six flicks to unlock it.

She eased herself into the chair in front of the computer. She set the duffle bag down and looked between it and Moriarty's computer. She could look at the bag any time. If Charon had made that much of an impression on him, Moriarty probably already had notes typed up on him. She pressed the button. Better see what the prick was up to. She bit back a chuckle when she discovered that his password hadn't changed. She had given serious thought about changing his password to 'fuckyoumoriarty' last time. It would have been as amusing as it was reckless. It went against everything she had learned about covering up her tracks. Sure enough, there was a new entry titled 'Kate's Ghoul.'

_Big arrogant zombie is Kate's new plaything. I'm sure James would have a heart attack if he knew what his daughter's been having a romp with. He's dangerous, and super sensitive about the lass. Just mentioning Burke got him all riled up._

Well, that explained that. No wonder Charon was weirded out about the letter. She could only imagine what Moriarty had told him.

_He demanded to speak to Gob, but he didn't want to pay for the privilege, if you can even call it that._

A prick through and through.

_There's no trusting the two of them together, and it sure as hell won't happen again. Looks like Jericho might just have a way to pay back what he owes me._

"Holy shit."

She read it a second time. She read it a third time. The implication was clear, but there was no way of knowing if he had already made the deal with Jericho. She reached for her rifle and swore. She still hadn't learned a damned thing from Charon. When she left Moira's that morning, her opponent was the bomb, and her defense against that had been Rad-X. She looked around her waist, finding several weapon possibilities among the tools, but she wasn't sure that she had the precision to get them into him before he fought back.

What he had done for her father was in the past. He had far surpassed that one good deed with all of the damage he had caused to others over years. He had terrorized enough. Gob was a good person, and current grievances aside, so was Charon. She saw now that she was no better, no worse than him. Only an hour or so ago, she had been brainstorming with Gob about how to kill Moriarty. Now she was going to do it. She would be helping Gob, but she would be killing for Charon. Gob was right: he would eagerly kill for her. But she needed to do this for herself. For the both of them.

Moriarty was just one more passed out raider, and now was the time. It was after the people at the bar were asleep and before the rest of the town was awake. She couldn't imagine that anyone would be upset if he died, but she had no idea how Simms would react. If he shot at her, she'd have to shoot back, and then Billy Creel might be taking in another orphan. It would be a shame. She liked the man, except for his refusal to touch Moriarty, and she had finally disarmed the bomb for him. Well, really just pointed where the bomb was, and it was disarmed. Certainly fifty lives balanced out one paltry one.

She couldn't bother going to get her weapons. She put her head in her hands, took a long, slow breath, and forced herself to think through it logically. She remembered what Charon told her in the Muddy Rudder. Know her surroundings. Find makeshift weapons. The quieter Moriarty goes, the better.

She knew her surroundings. Well, mostly. She had seen all of the rooms except for Moriarty's bedroom—thankfully—so she didn't know what she would have to work with there. She had heard Nova's "guest" leave while she was patching up Gob. She wasn't sure if they had anyone else staying that night. There hadn't been a need to know that until now. Funny how quickly things changed. She didn't know how heavy of a sleeper Moriarty was. Sure, he could sleep through one of Nova's performances, but it was also possible that his ear was tuned to things like the sound of his door. Sneaking might be too risky since she had no idea where the floorboards would creak. While it was good that people weren't around, the bar was too quiet. The normal bar noise would have masked her sounds.

Weapons-wise, she had already looked at her belt. The offerings of the bar weren't much better. Chairs that she couldn't break. Bottles. Knives. Pillows. The medicine in her and Gob's stash. Nothing that would be fast enough and keep him quiet. She didn't feel comfortable going into his room. Getting him out of the room would be easy. What to do next was the hard part. She could push him off the stairs, but the fall wasn't nearly long enough to guarantee that it would take care of him. It bothered her how casually and callously she was thinking of this. The wasteland had officially changed her.

It was possible that she had missed something in the bar. She got up to look for other potential weapons and promptly tripped for the second time that day. Her heart pounded, and her eyes flew to the ceiling. She heard her heart. She heard her breath. She heard the regular creaking of the metal building. She didn't hear movement upstairs. A sigh eased from her. She looked down to find the culprit.

It was the duffle bag from Harkness. She couldn't imagine what he would have sent to her. She had barely spoken to the man, and when she had, she was curt if not outright rude. She had also head-butted him, and even if his skull was metal, he couldn't have appreciated that. Since her options were running out, she unzipped the bag. Her mouth dropped.

Inside was an energy rifle. She had been wanting to get her hands on one since she had seen Willow's, but shit had gone down in a hurry in Rivet City, and she never got the chance. This one was even fancier than Willow's. Had Charon forgotten to take it out with his armor? He couldn't have. That shotgun was his baby.

She had expected the rifle to be lighter than her hunting rifle, but it was slightly heavier. She wondered how much kickback it had. Her arm was torn up, and if the recoil was anything like Charon's shotgun, she might not get another shot in. Charon had said not to go into battle without testing a new gun. She hadn't ever seen one in action, so she didn't know how loud it would be. It wasn't exactly practical to try it out. Cherry had said that she couldn't miss close up, and Kate would make sure that she didn't.

She sat on the ground and put the gun in her lap. She rummaged through the rest of the bag. There was extra ammo and a holodisk. The holodisk was as much of a surprise as the rifle. The label said "From your RC friends." Since when did she have friends in Rivet City?

She turned the volume all the way down on her pip-boy. The holodisk clicked into place, and she pressed play, bringing up the volume as high as it was safe to do so.

_"You're ready?"_ It was Harkness. _"Hi, Kate. This is—um, the reason why you left so suddenly. Hopefully that makes sense to you. Your dad's friend is helping me record this. You left, so you're obviously really pissed at him. We thought that you could use another perspective, especially since you might be too angry to hear or believe a word he says. Doctor—uh, your father's friend says that he's awful with holodisks, so you can be sure that he didn't mess with this._

_"The surgery's over, and he's resting, but we're pretty sure that he isn't going to take it well when he finds out you're gone. I wouldn't. Not that he's going to be angry at us. More like he probably won't stick around to heal like the doctors want him to. He'll probably just go after you. It's what I'd do. Anyway, I'm also sending a token of appreciation. It's kind of for the both of you. He wants you to be safe, and he said that you could use some better firepower, so here you go. It barely gets any use these days, and it should be in hands that might actually do some good with it._

_"But there's something you need to know about it. About me. About what I used to do. Back before everything changed for me, I used this while I was capturing the ones that were like me. I used to do the exact thing that you were afraid that he'd do to me. There's a reason that I wanted to forget. Hell, if you had met me back then, you probably would have killed me._

_"Agreeing to do what I did to help him get the surgery—it was a monumental risk. There was a woman I used to love—or something like that. Anyway, I know that you and he are bonded exactly like I used to be with—the surgeon. Or close enough. I don't know if he mentioned it, but he and I were made in the same place. He asked me what I'd do if the situation was reversed. I'd do the same damned thing. The better you can defend your family out here, the longer they stick around. It's a criminal thing to do to another person, but you take care of your own. I'm just glad that he found a way around bringing me back to that hellhole._

_"The point is that he did it for the right reasons, not for greed or any other bullshit like that. I forgave him and so should you. Doc?"_

The sound of a microphone jostling as people moved around it.

_"Sweetheart, this is—your dad's friend."_ It was Doctor Li. _"We met under the worst possible circumstances. I wasn't prepared to see your father when he just appeared after so long. I thought that I had put all of that behind me, but evidently not. You were so angry that it pulled all of those long pent up feelings out. I can't even believe some of the things that I said, and you should know that I feel shame each time they come to mind. Your mother truly was a beautiful woman, and I'm sad that you did not get to meet her. Everyone liked her within seconds of meeting her. There was no mystery about why your father fell so hard for her._

_"Your companion is a good man. He cares about you very much. Physical appearances aside, I have no doubt that J—your father would be grateful that he's being so thorough about taking care of you. I have no doubt that you think him foolish for subjecting himself to the surgeon, but he isn't stupid. He had me talk through the procedure and the tech. The surgeon knew what he was doing. I specified the circumstances under which it would be performed so that we could be sure that Ch—your friend would be safe._

_"It's rare to find someone worth having feelings for out here, and it's even more rare that everything works out and they feel the same way about you. If you can work past this—and I sincerely hope that you can—you two will have a difficult time, but I think you already know that. The prejudices out here are long-standing, and there's misinformation everywhere. On the plus side, you've definitely got the right guy to have on your side during a fight. _

_"I hope that this finds you well, and I hope you find J—your father soon."_

The words sank in as she sat in the silence. Even more things to think about. But she was tired of thinking. It was time to talk. It was time to do. She turned over the gun in her hands. She found the switch that powered the gun on. It hummed silently in her hands. She flicked it back off. She stood, slinging the rifle over her back. She got a bobby pin out once more and made her way back through the bar. She rested the duffle bag, which was more of a clunky piece of fabric now that the gun was out, by the door where it would be easy to grab on the way out if that's what the situation called for. But if she had to leave in a hurry, that meant that he wasn't dead. If he wasn't dead, then Gob was. Moriarty might even deign to do it himself. She traded her hammer for one of the knives and prayed that she wouldn't have to use it.

Her first stop was the guest bedroom. She worked the lock. She hadn't had cause to pick the locks up here before. When the pin almost snapped, she took in a deep breath. The fastest way to fuck everything up was to be too jittery. She got the lock on the second try. She opened the door enough to stick her head in and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. No one was in the bed. She opened the door wider. No one was in the room. She sighed. One down.

She went to Nova's next. She took her time with the lock. When she eased the door open, Nova rolled onto her side with a groan.

"I'm off-duty. Come back in the morning."

"Nova, it's me."

"Who's me?"

"Kate."

"Kate?" Nova lifted her head. "Welcome back, kid. What happened? Did you get all lonely out there? I'm supposed to be off-duty, but I guess I can make an exception for you."

"No. Look. I'm going to do something dangerous. You need to stay in here, stay quiet, and no matter what, do not come out until I say that it's okay."

Nova snorted. "What? You gonna do Gob?"

"What? No. Look, go back to sleep for all I care. Just don't leave your room. Okay?"

"Whatever, kid. Offer still stands if you change your mind."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Hey. How did you get in here anyway?"

"Unofficial vault locksmith."

"Okay, well, lock it back, will you?"

"Done."

Two down. On to Gob. His lock was as easy as Nova's. She stuck her head in. She heard the slow hiss of Gob's breath. She moved towards his bed. "Gob," she whispered. She leaned in closer. "Gob. Wake up." She touched his shoulder.

Gob darted backwards. "Don't hit me!" he yelled at full volume. "I don't know anything! I'll make up for it!"

"Goddamnit, Gob," Kate snarled.

"Kate? What's—"

Footsteps thudded in the next room. Kate swiveled as Moriarty's door open.

"Gob, what in the hell—"

It was all the shadow in the doorway got out before Kate charged him. He went up and over the railing. Kate barely caught herself. Her muscles strained at her stiches, and her vision went black for a few seconds. She looked over the railing. There was a smear of blood on the bar beneath her, and Moriarty was on a heap behind the bar, but he was still groaning and moving.

Kate slid under the railing and dropped onto the bar. Moriarty was curled in a ball, holding his head. He opened the eye he could see out of and glared at her.

"I should have known it. You're no better than those fucking zombies. No wonder daddy left you."

Kate unholstered the gun. "Better rotten like them than rotten like you."

"You sure you know what you're doing, girly? This town will die without my help."

"It was dying a slow death with your help."

He moved. He was much faster than she expected. He grabbed a bottle. It slammed into her bad arm, tearing a scream tore from her. When she looked back at him, his pistol was aimed at her. She moved, raising her rifle.

The bullet pierced her shoulder, pushing her closer to the edge of the bar. The next one caught her hand, and the rifle clattered down. She fell backwards, tangling with the stools on the way down. The seat of one clobbered the middle of her arm. She curled onto her side, and then dragged herself to her feet. Her stamina was draining out with her blood. She tried to pull the knife from her belt, but it hurt too much to bend her arm. She took it into her non-dominant hand. If this was it, she was going out fighting.


	46. Reinforced Spine

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Forty Six: Reinforced Spine**

He took slow, pleased steps with his pistol trained on her. "You sure you should be holding a knife? I heard about what happened to your arm there. Doesn't seem like you have very good luck with them."

"Why don't you come over here and find out for yourself?"

"Those are awfully brave words for someone who's barely standing. Did you know that you dear old dad stopped by here years ago when he was trying to take your scrawny ass to a vault? He let me hold you. I think you may have even cooed. Imagine that. If I had known how much trouble you would cause me, I would have snapped your little neck. Hell, if you'd just gone on with your mother in the first place, the whole wasteland would probably have clean water now. I know James. He'd get over it."

"Kinda like you got over your dad? Rumor has it that you cried like a little bitch for days." She stared him down, judging the distance between the two of them. The distance between the knife and his neck. The distance between his knife and his good eye.

"Impudent! Tell me, is a cock in your mouth the only way to get you to shut up? Oh wait. I forget. Can't be any old cock, can it? You prefer them rotten and fetid."

"Oh don't let that stop you. Let me cut yours off, and we'll see how fast it rots."

"Ever the charmer. Well, don't worry, love. I'll let that lumbering corpse have one more go at you before I kill him. I'm sure it'll be the best either of you ever have."

Moriarty felt a breeze against the back of his neck and looked up. Gob crashed into his back. Moriarty's face slammed into the floor, and the gun slid from his hands. Gob crouched on him, restraining Moriarty's arms behind his back.

"Get off me, you fucking zombie!" Moriarty snarled, rocking backwards, trying to unseat Gob.

"Kate! Get him. Now!"

Kate dropped the knife and picked up the gun. She stumbled over to Moriarty and pressed the barrel to his head. "Say hello to Ahzrukhal for me."

She emptied the clip into his head. His head turned into a red pool. Splatters painted up Gob's chest and onto his face. He wiped the man's last insult from his face. Kate dropped the gun by Gob, stepped a few feet away, and dropped to the floor. Gob jumped from Moriarty to Kate, leaning over her face.

"Oh Jesus, Kate. Don't die. Not now."

"I'm not going to die. Probably. Get me two stimpaks and one Med-X. Don't fuck around."

Gob dashed up the stairs. "Nova! Nova, get out here!"

Nova stepped from her room cautiously. "What was—" Gob shot past her, bumping her backwards. "Hey! Watch it, Gob."

Gob ignored her and took the stairs down two at a time. "I don't know what I'm doing, Kate. Oh god. Tell me what to do."

"Shit, Gob. You aren't even hurt. Quit panicking."

"What the fuck? Is he—is he dead?" Nova said, hand to her mouth. Giggles bubbled from her as she tiptoed down the stairs.

"First stimpak. Bandaged arm. Get the bandages off. It's going to hurt. Don't pay attention to me. Just do it."

Gob frowned and began pulling them off of Kate. She scrunched up her face and took deliberate, measured breaths. "Are you sure—"

"Fucking finish it."

Gob stripped off the rest of the bandages.

"Now. Inject it near the top cuts of my arm. Near. Not in. Got it?"

"Uh, but I—"

"Now, Gob. Pick it up and stab. I've lost a lot of blood as it is."

Gob stabbed her arm. Kate growled. "Oh shit! Did I do it wrong? Oh god, I'm sorry!"

"No. It's fine. My whole goddamned arm hurts. That's all." She growled through clenched teeth. "Now get the other one. You see the big gash on my forearm? Put it near that one. Close. Not in."

"Holy shit. He really is dead. You killed him," Nova said, transfixed by the spreading pool.

Gob stabbed in the stimpak. Kate screamed, head lifting off of the ground. Her foot pounded the floor. Then she was back to controlled breathing.

"You ever injected yourself, Gob? Or someone else?"

"Besides those two stimpaks? Um. No."

"Shit." Kate let her head thump against the ground. She had felt how jittery the stimpak needles had been as he held them to her arm. She could only imagine how much he would tear up one of her veins. The last thing she needed was more places to bleed. "Damnit. I guess you're going to learn. Get the cap off of the Med-X. Take my arm. The one that's up."

"Do I really have to? I'm afraid I'll—"

"I swear to fucking god, if you don't give me the Med-X now, I will fucking figure out how to raise that bastard from the dead, and I will tell him that you were the one who shot him."

"Okay." Gob's voice shook as much as his hands. It was a horrible idea, but she was desperate.

A boom rattled the door. Gob jumped away from Kate.

"Gob!" Kate snapped, but he didn't move. He just stared at the door in horror.

An angry fist pounded on the door. "Kate!"

Kate's eyes fluttered. "Charon?" she whimpered. "Is that—go let him in."

Gob leaned over and unlocked the door. He barely cleared it as Charon charged in. Charon collapsed by her side, taking her cheek in his palm. He looked over her body, taking in all of the red. Gob shoved the Med-X in his face.

"You give it to her," he said.

Charon snatched the syringe from Gob. He held her arm, stuck the needle in, and fed her relief. His eyes stared through Gob. "What happened?

"Uh. That happened," Nova said, pointing at the puddle of Moriarty.

Charon bared his teeth at Gob. "You put her up to this, didn't you?"

"Charon—" Kate said softly.

"No. I didn't, I swear. She just woke me up and then all of this happened," Gob said, shaking his head violently.

"Charon—" Kate tried once more.

"Save your strength, kid." He scooped her into his arms. "Take me to the doctor. Hurry." He looked up at Nova. "Stay here. Keep anyone else out."

Gob fled past Charon. They crashed down the metal planks. Kate nuzzled her head into his shoulder, but he was too focused on getting to the doctor to notice.

"Can't you go any faster?" Charon snapped.

Gob gave him a nasty look. "Sorry. Not all of us got fancy new backs yesterday." Gob opened the door to the clinic, and Charon shoved past him.

"Where the fuck is the doctor?" Charon snarled.

Doc Church emerged from his bedroom, angry eyes underscored with circles. "Don't you come into my clinic shouting at me, zombie."

"Fix her!" Charon shouted. "Now."

Church squinted at her. "Goddamnit, vaultie. I just wasted a blood pack on your sorry ass yesterday. They're not all for you, you know." He shuffled into the other room. "Come on. Bring her in here."

Charon stayed on Church's heels until he saw the stretcher. He put her down gently. Church shoved past him.

"I can't work on her with you in my way, ghoul." He pulled down the rest of the jumpsuit's zipper and eased out her good arm. Kate groaned, but it was more out of inconvenience than pain. He dug into his stash of instruments. "Goddamnit. Thanks to you, I can't get one good damn night of sleep in this town. Always gotta be fixing your weak ass. You know who visits me? You. I see you ten times more than I see anyone else."

"See, Charon? This is the guy I was telling you about," Kate said, loopy.

Charon swallowed. "Is she going to be okay?"

"If she wasn't going to be okay, I wouldn't bother. I'd just go back to bed where I belong at this ridiculous hour. The less you hover, the better her chance. Go on. Get out of here. Check back later."

"Charon—"

Charon smoothed her hair. "What is it, Kate?"

"I missed you." She grunted as Church prodded the bullet hole in her shoulder.

His eyes remained fierce even as they were rimmed by tears. His voice was a low rumble. "Tell me. Did he put you up to this?"

Kate gave a soft scoff. "No. I did it for you, roughskin." Her voice trailed off as she lost consciousness.

Church shoved him back. "Out of my damned way now. Leave!" He snapped up a blood pack from a shelf.

"Fix her," Charon said.

"That is what I will do if you quit fucking bothering me. And go put on a damned shirt. Nobody here wants to see your scraggly-ass flesh. Oh, and bring her something else to wear. I don't want her soaking in this filthy, irradiated suit."

Charon's feet slid him out of the room inch by inch. He was in a daze, feeling everything. Feeling nothing. Her words didn't make sense.

"Hey, Charon, I—" Gob said.

Charon stumbled out of the clinic in shock. He looked around, saw the bomb, and headed for his things. He found his shirt and tugged it on robotically. The radiation must have helped. It wasn't nearly as painful this time. He sat down, tugged the legs of his pants back down, and began tying his boots on once more. He had left everything here. His gun. His armor. That was careless. The shots woke him up. The screams made him act. He started attaching his armor. It chaffed his back, but he was okay with that. It gave him something to focus on.

Gob edged towards him. "Um, I was just thinking that we've got a lot to clean up at the bar, if you wanted to help. Or have a drink on me. You know. Get your mind off of her. I mean, if you want to wait here, that's fine too. She said that she probably wasn't going to die, so you'd just be worrying yourself for nothing. You know, probably. I mean, Church sounded optimistic. I think."

What would she do? She would want him to help. But would she leave him? Probably not. She might even insist on treating him. If he was the one on the table, he would want her to be distracted. He should be with her, but he couldn't be. With hands empty once more, he couldn't stop seeing her on the ground, blood draining away while she looked up at him tenderly, trying to be brave through the pain.

"Yeah," Charon whispered.

He stood, slinging the shotgun where it belonged. The surroundings didn't even register as he trudged behind Gob. She had missed him, or so she had said on the Med-X. But she had also said the sweetest words he had ever heard while on Med-X, and she had remembered and meant those the next morning. But she hadn't been suffering from blood loss then.

When he stepped into the bar and saw the body, his training snapped back to him. He wet his lips. "Bar the door. No one gets in here until this place is clean."

"Yeah, okay, Charon." Gob locked the door. He could swear that he could see the outline of Charon's knuckles in the new dents. He got a chair and propped it underneath the handle.

"Gob. I need water, rags, detergent, and bowls. Pile what you've got on the bar." He turned to Nova. "Bring anything of Moriarty's down here. Put it in another stack. Especially clothes. We're going to need a lot of rags. So start making them. And get me a shitty book too if there are any here."

"What's the book for?" Nova asked. Charon stared her down until she relented and went up the stairs. "Jesus. Sorry I asked."

"Um, Charon?" Gob asked.

Charon snapped his head towards Gob. "What?"

"Do you want purified or—"

"Purified."

"Cause we don't really have a lot—"

"Do you want Simms asking questions in here?"

"Um, won't he ask questions already? I mean, you heard the shots, right? And Church is fixing up Kate. And Moriarty's missing, or will be when we get him out of here."

"We minimize his questions. Don't argue. Just stack."

"Sure thing, Charon."

Charon looked around. He saw the pistol. Then he saw the green bag. He nudged it with his foot, confirming his suspicions. There was nothing of use in there now. Well, besides the holodisk, but they had refused to tell him what was on it. Harkness just said that had trusted Charon, so Charon would have to trust him in this. He hoped that Kate had listened to it before everything went wrong. That it had had led her to tell him that she missed him rather than leading her further away when she was better. Shit. He couldn't even believe how selfish the thought was. Her health and happiness before his.

He saw the knife. Finally, he saw the rifle. He picked it up, pressed the gun to Moriarty's body and shrank him into a pile of green ashes. He spread the ashes over the blood, soaking it up. She had done this for him. For some reason. It better be one good goddamned reason.

Nova stopped on the step above him with a wad of clothes in her arms. "Um. Wow. So, where'd his body go?"

"Away. Did you get a book?"

Nova stepped over him with a grumble. "Going to get one now, boss."

He dabbed at the ashes, spreading the dry ones to soak up the remaining blood. He relaxed into his training. He took in the patterns as the blood blossomed through the green ashes, turning them brown.

A book dropped beside him. "There's your book, asshole."

"Nova! Don't do that. Kate hasn't told him not to kill you yet," Gob whined, setting more supplies on the bar.

"Get me a bowl."

"Tell me why Kate likes this guy?" Nova muttered, grabbing one of the bowls. She dropped it by Charon.

Charon growled.

"Seriously, Nova. He threatened to put his fist through my skull. Quit fucking with him."

Charon tore a few pages from the book. "I need light over here. And get working on making those rags."

Nova took a step back and crossed her arms. "Must be hung. Either that or you're better doing other things with your mouth besides talking."

Gob walked out from behind the bar, put his hands on Nova's shoulders, and steered her into the office. "See what good shit you can find in here." He closed the door behind her, grabbed the lantern from the pantry, and held it beside Charon. "Just ignore her, okay. Please? I think she's just cranky because she hasn't really gotten any sleep and now we're cleaning up a dead guy."

Charon slid the pages under the ashes, scooping as many as he could. He deposited the pages and ashes into the bowl. "She's delightful. I see why you like her. By the way she talks, I'd never guess she was a whore." He slid a fresh batch of pages under more ashes. "Tell me what happened."

"Shit. I don't know. I had gone to sleep, and Kate was going to leave, but then she woke me up, and I might have kind of accidentally woken up Moriarty. She pushed him downstairs. And then the gun went off twice. Uh—his gun, I guess. She fell on the floor. Moriarty was coming for her, so I jumped on him and held him down while Kate shot him."

Charon glanced at him. "So you do have some spine after all."

"He was going to kill her. She was barely standing. I couldn't just stay there."

"Oh shit!" Nova's voice drifted past the door.

Charon grunted and looked back at Gob. "So he came after her?"

"Yeah. I guess. I don't know. I figured he was coming to beat me since I woke him up."

Charon scooped the last of the ashes into the bowl. He tore out more pages and draped them on the blood stain. The door to the office opened, and Nova stepped out.

"Uh, guys. I found out why Kate flipped the fuck out."

Charon sped his way across the bar and into the office. Gob followed behind him leisurely. "What is it?" Charon demanded.

Nova pointed to the computer. "I guess she wanted to check up on Moriarty. Um, it looks like he had plans for you."

Charon leaned over the monitor, angling it up to him. Nova hugged Gob. The hug broke before he could shake off the stun and hug her back.

"I'm so glad nothing happened to you, Gobbie. Did I hear you say that you helped her fight him?"

Gob rubbed the back of his head and gave her a sidelong glance. "Sort of."

"Wow. Gobbie. My little hero."

Charon slammed the chair into the wall, causing Nova and Gob to jump. Charon put a hand to his head and paced. His eyes jerked to them. "Who's Jericho?"

"Worthless drunk. Dirty guy. Horrible lay. Ugh."

"Tell me something useful about him."

"I don't know. He's pretty shifty. You kinda get the feeling that he's just a raider on an extended hiatus." Nova put a hand to her mouth. "Oh shit. That's what that was about."

"What?"

"Colin told me that Jericho didn't have to pay tonight. That it was on the house. Wouldn't say why."

"What?" Gob asked, looking between them. "What is going on? Tell me."

Charon took the shotgun off of his back and cocked it. "Gob. Get the pistol that's in there. We have a visit to make."

"I haven't fired a gun in years, and I wasn't even good with one back then. Um, what about the blood stain? Didn't you say that we needed to take care of that? I mean, whatever it is, you can take care of it by yourself, right?"

"Nova. When the blood seeps through those pages, replace them." Charon turned back to Gob. "Moriarty was paying him to take out the two of us."

"What? As in kill?"

"Unless he has a habit of giving her away on the house."

Gob's eyes narrowed. "That dick."


	47. Gun Nut

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Forty Seven: Gun Nut**

Gob tried to keep up with Charon, but he always managed to be at least a footfall or two behind. "Charon, what are we doing?"

"Dealing with Jericho."

"What does that mean, exactly? I mean, he was the second biggest asshole in this town until a little while ago, and he's definitely on my list of people that need to die in a hurry, but he is one of the main guys that protects us from raiders."

Charon stopped. Gob jerked to the side narrowly avoiding him. "And who protects you from him?"

"Uh, Kate's stuck up for me a few times."

He studied Gob, who looked away and shifted from side to side. "You really helped her back there?"

"Yeah. I don't believe it either. I don't know. One minute, I couldn't move, and then the next one, I was so angry I couldn't see straight. The next thing I know, he's trying to get out from under me."

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

Charon began walking once more. Gob only followed when he was certain that Charon wouldn't change his mind.

"How many people besides him guard the town?"

"He doesn't really guard the town. I mean, Stockholm and Sherriff Simms do, and the robot does, but it's a robot."

"You can learn to shoot. You should probably know to anyway since you've got your own bar now."

Gob blinked. "I do?"

"He ever mention relatives?"

"Don't remember any."

"Will Nova kick you out?"

"Aside from the obvious, I don't think so."

"Then, congratulations. You and she own a bar now."

"Huh. I guess we do."

"So you've got to figure out how to protect it. Shit, anyone can learn how to shoot. Rivet City has its own security team. Get together some people that aren't going to run away the minute they see a raider and figure out some food and bed arrangement."

"Maybe you should be sheriff."

"Tell me you aren't serious."

"I don't know. It's probably kind of like being a bouncer, except not everyone is drunk."

"Sheriffs need people skills. I hate people."

"Well, scaring people is its own skill, and you're really good at that." Charon sneered at him, and Gob put up his hands. "Okay. Dropping it. So, are we really going to—uh—'take him out?'"

"Depends. Would Kate be upset if we did?"

"She doesn't like him. Of course, she didn't like Moriarty, but she never touched him before tonight. So I don't know."

"Then whatever happens, happens. How was he when he left the bar?"

"Usually someone has to help him out. This time, two people had to carry him out since he passed out and stayed out."

"If I knew how much alcohol it took to kill a smoothskin, I'd just challenge him to a drinking contest. Kate would—ah, fuck." He let out a long exhale and shook his head. "Let's get this over with."

"She'll probably be fine."

"No. We are not going to talk about her now. I'll go in first."

"Good."

"Do not interrupt me."

"Sorry."

"I go in first. You get the lights. Look out for weapons. You see one near him, you get rid of it. After that, you keep your gun on him."

"Hypothetically, what happens if I accidentally shoot you instead of him?"

"Hypothetically, wait until I'm not standing right the fuck in front of you. Tell me that you weren't planning on standing behind me."

Gob laughed nervously. "Isn't that what having your back means?"

"No. It isn't. Don't go back to being a pussy. You stand by me. The more guns on him, the more intimidated he'll be. If that doesn't work, we shoot." When Charon saw how Gob's chin was quivering, he grunted. "If it comes to shooting, you have my permission to hide."

"Oh thank god!"

"But until then, you keep your gun on him. And don't look like you're about to piss yourself. Remember, this fucker was going to kill you."

"Right."

They stopped in front of Jericho's shack. Charon searched Gob's eyes. "Are you ready?"

"I guess."

Charon touched the doorknob and twisted it gently. It gave a little before stopping. Charon sighed. Again with the forgotten lockpicks. With a pang of worry and the need to be by her side, his heart folded in on itself. He forced his focus back to the doorknob. After all, this was for her. He had wanted to keep this as quiet as possible, but he had finally talked Gob into this, and he knew that he'd have to start all over if they went back. Even if he told Gob to stay put, people would get suspicious if they saw him outside of the bar. What was it about ghouls in bars? At least the Muddy Rudder didn't have a ghoul.

Charon put all of his muscle into it, and the knob snapped all the way to the side. The creaky door gave way. Why did this whole fucking town have to be made of metal? Any element of surprise was gone. He strode in, shotgun at the ready. Gob skulked in behind him. Enough light filtered in through the holes in the shack that Charon could make out the room and several dark shapes in it. Gob fumbled around for the light switch. Ungodly snoring poured from an adjacent room. Within seconds, Charon was pointing his gun at Jericho.

"Wake up, asshole," Charon snarled, only to be answered by snores. "I said, wake up!" No change.

Light flooded into the room. The ex-raider had an arm thrown over his head with a long stream of drool pouring from his mouth.

"I got the lights," Gob whispered. He snuck up towards Charon. "Couldn't you have just brought that other gun?"

Charon kicked himself for not thinking of it since it should be as intimidating without the possible mess. This evening aside, he hadn't used an energy weapon for years. The shotgun was the only thing that felt right in his hands anymore. Besides Kate. Fuck.

He cut his eyes at Gob. "We are trying the diplomatic solution first." He put his heel into Jericho's ribs and shoved. "Wake up, you piece of shit."

Jericho flipped into the wall, slamming his head full-on. "Ow! Goddamned motherfucking cocksucker!" He pulled himself up on his elbows and squinted at the two ghouls. "What kind of fucked up nightmare is this?"

"The waking kind."

"Hey, man. I ain't never touched your girl."

Gob snorted. "He's lying."

Charon narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Then that's another strike against you, asshole. Now talk. Did Moriarty hire you tonight to come after us?"

"Hey, that's private. We talked some business, but it didn't involve you."

"Bullshit!" Charon snarled. "You see the gun I'm holding? It only misses when I want it to. Now tell me about your business with him."

"Why don't you ask him?" Jericho chuckled. "Or better yet, Nova."

"I'd ask him, but he seems to be missing."

"What do you mean he's missing? Did you check the goddamned bar?"

"Hey, Gob. Why don't you show him your gun. Recognize it?"

"Holy shit. Don't tell me that's his. No fucking way."

"The bar is under new management now," Gob said.

Charon kept back a smile. He had almost sounded like a badass. "Last chance, you miserable fuck. Talk."

"Yeah, okay. He seemed to have some kind of beef with you that he wanted me to work out."

"To kill us."

"That may have been his solution. Shit, man. I was just planning on riding him out for whatever I could get."

"And when that ran out?"

"Hey. Kate seems fond of you two for some reason. I wasn't going to upset the poor, young thing like that."

"Liar!" Gob spat. "She got plenty upset when Moriarty wasn't around, and you decided to take out your shitty life on me. I seem to remember her cracking your skull a few times."

"Shut up, zombie."

"No. All of that stops. You don't touch Kate again, ever. You don't ever touch Gob either."

Jericho snorted. "I guess Colin was right. Good thing you two took it outside."

"Shut up, you stupid fuck. Nova's off-limits too," Gob said through gritted teeth.

"That's up to her, pal. I just happen to have something that she can't get enough of."

"Funny. She was just saying what a lousy lay you are."

"Whatever. You're just jealous that I've still got it where it counts."

"Actually, from what I've heard, I've got even more than you where it counts."

Jericho pushed himself up. "That's it. No fucking zombie—"

Charon took a step in. "Lie the fuck back down." Jericho glared at Charon for a moment before descending to the mattress. "Moriarty's dead, so the contract is over, understand? And in case you weren't aware, it was over before it started. We ghouls don't die."

"Bullshit. Everything dies."

"Oh? I didn't realize that I was standing before such an expert. I've been alive since the bombs fell. I've been shot in the head. I do not fucking die. We do not fucking die."

"It still must hurt like a bitch."

"We did you the favor of discussing this with you in private, like gentlemen, so you could save face, but we've got plenty of bullets for plan b. Your choice. You back the fuck off and stay the fuck away, or we end this right now."

"Jesus fucking Christ, okay! I get it. No more fucking with ghouls or Kate or Nova. But I can't help it if either of them can't keep their hands off of me."

"Where are your guns?"

"Are you serious? How the fuck am I supposed to protect the town without guns?"

"They'll stay locked up until someone decides that you need them."

"You're really fucking serious? You two assholes bust into my house in the middle of the goddamned night and talk shit to me with your guns all up in my face, but I'm supposed to give up mine?"

"Have I mistakenly given you the impression that this was negotiable?"

Jericho sat up slowly, put his hands into the air, and stepped off of the bed. He glared at Charon. "Fuck you, asshole."

"Sorry. That privilege is reserved for Kate, and she can never get enough of it."

"Disgusting. What a waste of fine pussy."

"Shut up, and get your guns. Gob, take a look around to see if he's packing any more. Start with the bed."

"Seriously? I don't want to touch his bed. There's no telling what's on it."

"Do it."

Jericho laughed. "I see how this works. You're her bitch, and he's your bitch. Must be nice getting first dibs on that slut's holes."

"Move. Melee weapons and ammo too."

"What the fuck am I going to do with ammo and no guns?"

"I didn't stutter.

"Fine, you fucking slave-driver." Jericho got his assault rifle and dumped it on the table by a pistol and pile of ammo.

"Found one. I don't see how you can sleep on this thing without throwing up. It's disgusting," Gob said, thumping down a pistol.

"Conveniently miss one?" Charon asked.

"Not my fault you didn't let me sleep it all off."

"Gob: shelves, boxes, and behind that refrigerator and anything else that's flat against a wall."

"Come on, man. Are you going to rip my whole goddamned house apart?" Jericho looked up. "And why the fuck is my front door open?"

"The lock appears to be broken."

"I swear to god, I hate your fucking asses so much."

"The sooner you cough up your ordinance, the sooner we're out of here."

"Fucking bastards."

"And under the chairs and tables too, Gob."

"Jesus, man. I didn't expect to do a bunch of heavy lifting over here."

"Do it anyway."

Jericho coughed up a nail board and a switchblade. Gob found an smg behind the refrigerator, two more pistols in some boxes, and a sawed-off shotgun hidden behind clutter on a shelf.

"Keep an eye on him, Gob."

Charon put the shotgun over his shoulder. Jericho swung at him, but Charon blocked his arm and raised his fist. It landed on Jericho's jaw, knocking it out of alignment. Gob's gun was in the air, and his eyes darted between Charon and Jericho. Charon gave him a nod to stand down.

Jericho prodded at it while glaring at Charon. Although the words were gummy and slurred, Jericho said something that vaguely sounded like "You broke my goddamned jaw, you fucking cocksucker."

"You shouldn't have tried anything. I thought I made that clear." Charon tucked the smg into the back of his pants and a pistol into his belt. He slipped the switchblade into a pocket and shoved the ammo in his remaining pockets. With a snort, he picked up the sawed-off shotgun and aimed it at Jericho. "Cute. Get the rest of his shit."

Gob floundered a bit as he tried to find places to put pistols. It took him a few moments to decide which arm should hold the rifle and which one should hold the nail board.

Charon gave a slight nod to Jericho. "Pleasure doing business with you. Don't forget: we can drop you before you can even scratch us." Charon nodded Gob towards the door.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do about my door?"

"Fix it."

"Ha ha. Very funny, asshole."

Charon and Gob stepped out of the house and made their way towards the bar.

"Why'd you say that thing about us not dying?"

"Because he doesn't know any different. Did you see the way he almost shat himself? I'm just glad he hadn't gotten around to killing one of us to call my bluff." Charon gave Gob a half-smile. "You did pretty good in there."

"Really? Thanks."

"You do realize that Nova gets to decide if she continues working the way that she has been?"

Gob sighed. "Yeah, I know. I got caught up in everything, but I'm pretty sure she'll want to stop. If not—" He shrugged. "Was that other thing true?"

"What thing?"

"About you. And Kate. And fucking."

"Jesus. I wish."

"Oh. Um, you do realize that chicks get angry when you brag about sleeping with them, right?"

"Well, shit."

* * *

**AN**: Happy Valentine's Day! Sadly, no smut. But have this image: Charon and Gob posing like Jules and Vincent from Pulp Fiction or like the brothers in Boondock Saints. I can't think about it without laughing.


	48. Restore Our Fortunes

**AN**: Sorry that it's been a few days. I had a hard time deciding what scenes would be in this chapter.

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Forty Eight: Restore Our Fortunes**

When they returned to the bar, Nova was squatted down beside the blood splatter. Much to Charon's surprise, a large pile of rags was waiting on the bar.

"Is Jericho dead?"

"Not yet, but that changes the minute he does something stupid," Charon said as he began stripping off weapons.

"I cleaned out Colin's room. Well, except for a cabinet that I can't get into. I cleaned out part of his office too, but some shit is locked up in there as well."

"Did you find anything useful?"

"Everything is on the bar, but don't expect much"

A pile of caps. Maybe 100 or so. Ammo and a pistol.

Gob snorted. "That can't be it. I sling way too many fucking drinks every night for that to be it."

"How do you think I feel?"

"Oh. Sorry, Nova. I didn't mean—"

"I know, Gob. I know."

Charon collected the bottles of water into one bowl, stuffed rags and the detergent into another one, and carried both of them to the stain. Nova moved out of his way, and he knelt down in her place. He dumped the detergent into one of the bowls and eyeballed the amount of water until he had the perfect ratio.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Gob asked.

"Had to learn how to clean up after myself. Occasionally, that sort of thing matters."

Gob cleared his throat and looked at Nova. "Hey, uh, Charon said that we own this place now."

"Huh. I guess it is. Crazy."

"So you can stop working—um—the way you have been unless, you know, you want to."

Nova leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. "I figured I'd always have to sell it. It's good money—well, if you don't take Moriarty's cut."

Gob crossed his arms and fixed his eyes on the ground. "Why would I do that? Do you think I'm just as much of an asshole as him?"

Nova sighed and rubbed her face. "Shit, Gob. You know that's not what I meant. I'm exhausted. I just want to go to sleep. We can talk about it later."

"Yeah. Fine."

"Are we going to open tonight?"

"If we finish cleaning this place up. Shit. I don't even know what I would do with a night off."

Nova covered her mouth and let out a huge yawn. "Okay. Well, let me know. I'll help when I get up. I'm not doing a damned thing now."

Charon looked up from the stain. "Do you have anything that Kate could wear?"

Nova snorted. "What do you want to see her in? I've got every outfit a guy could ask for."

"Uh. The doctor just said to bring her something else since what she was wearing was ruined."

Nova grinned mischievously. "If you want to go up there and pick something out yourself, I won't bother you, big fella."

Charon grunted and refocused on the stain. He dipped a rag into the cleaning solution on it and squeezed it onto the floor. "Thank you for the offer, but she needs something practical. Something she can be seen in outside."

Nova snorted. "Not everything I have is short and see-through, asshole. I'm not always on my back in here. But I don't have anything with pants. Oh, except for the vault suit."

"Why do you have a vault suit?"

"Someone—and I'm not going to say who because he's a nice guy—picked up one of the ones she sold to Moira. A lot of guys have been requesting it."

"I did not need to know that."

Nova shrugged. "You asked why I had one. Wasn't my idea. I didn't know how good it would be for business."

He liked Kate's vault suit. Of course, it was the only thing he had seen her in besides her tank top and—. No. He wasn't going to let his mind wander there. Anything that Nova had would be slutty by comparison to the body-covering jumpsuit. While it would be thrilling to see Kate in something other than the vault suit, he just wanted her to be comfortable. No. Scratch that. He just wanted to see her alive.

"Is the vault suit gross?"

"Uh. It's been a few times since I washed it last, but it shouldn't be too bad."

Charon's skin crawled. "Then bring me the suit and whichever dress you have that is the most modest and recently cleaned. She can decide."

"Just make sure she brings them back."

"She will."

Nova sighed and stepped past Charon and onto the stairs. "Okay, but this is it. I'm going to bed after this."

"You two still need to get your stories straight. I do not want Kate getting kicked out of here or worse because she did you two a favor."

"She did you a favor too," Gob said.

"I didn't get a bar out of it."

Nova stopped halfway up the stairs. "What story? Everyone saw your little spat with Moriarty and how pissed off he was afterwards. Show him the computer. That's all the proof he needs, you know, if he actually gives a shit in the first place. Kate saw it, confronted Moriarty, and things got out of hand."

"What about the part where I helped?"

"No offense, sweetie, but no one is going to believe that."

Gob watched Nova disappear into her room, and then he hung his head.

"They might one day," Charon muttered.

"Thanks, Charon. You being nice is kind of weird."

"Would you prefer that I go back to being a dick?"

"No. I said 'weird,' not 'bad.'"

Nova appeared at the bannister with an armful of clothes. "Gob ,catch." Gob reached up for the clothes as she arced them at him one by one. "Okay. Don't wake me up anymore. Night, fellas."

"Good night, Nova," Gob said wistfully, watching her disappear behind her door. When it was closed, he brought the clothes to his nose and inhaled.

"Gross. I don't need to see that," Charon muttered.

"What? They smell like her—not like that." Gob rearranged the clothes in his arms. "Or, maybe—"

"Hey! Kate's got to wear those."

"I was just helping you figure out how gross they were."

"Then use your eyes, asshole. How stained are they?"

Gob draped the dress over a stool and inspected the vault suit. "You and Nova might have different definitions of gross."

"How is the dress?"

Gob exchanged the clothes. "I think it's okay."

Charon glanced up. "Let me see it." Gob held up the dress. The blue dress had a high neck, medium-long sleeves, and a conservative length. "Yeah. Good enough."

Gob put the dress on the bar. "Do you want the jumpsuit too, just in case?"

"No. She can get used to the dress and thank me later."

"Uh, is there anything else you need me to do?"

Charon shrugged. "I've got this."

"Okay. If you say so." Gob swung his arms as he looked around the room. When he saw the cash register, he walked behind the bar. He punched the button, and the lip of the drawer creaked out a reluctant centimeter. "First fucking thing I'm replacing in here is this godforsaken register," he grumbled, sliding his fingers and thumbs around the drawer. After a lot of shaking, the drawer came free. He poked around until he found what he was looking for. "Hey, Charon?"

Charon acknowledged him with a grunt.

Gob scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Can you look at me for just a second?" Charon indulged him. Gob held up a key. "I'm putting this on the dress. It's one of the spare keys to the bar. Give it to Kate. Come in whenever you need to. For a drink or a place to stay or whatever."

Charon nodded slowly. "Thanks, Gob."

Gob shoved the register closed. "Don't mention it. If there's nothing else for me to do, I'm going to bed."

Charon made a point to ignore how he was trying to hide the jumpsuit behind his back. "Yeah. See you. I'll lock up behind me."

"Yeah, well. Night."

"Night."

Charon worked on the stain until he was satisfied that it wasn't showing any more. He shoved everything out of the path of the stairs and stood. Between the armor and the time spent hunched over, his back despised him. He picked up the duffle bag and worked the energy rifle back into it. He shoved the key to the bar into his pocket and stuffed the dress into the bag. He took another look around the bar and the office to be certain that he hadn't missed anything else of hers. After all, guarding her meant guarding her stuff. When he was satisfied, he locked the door to the bar behind him and made his way back to the clinic. When he pushed open clinic door, questions about her were already dangling from his lips.

"Go away!"

Charon groaned and shut the door behind him. "I brought her clothes."

"Then leave them out there and go."

Charon pulled out the dress and lay it on the table. "How is she?"

"I already told you. If she was dead, I would be sleeping. Quit bothering me, zombie."

Charon crushed his futile anger in his fist. "I shall be outside."

"Find someone who cares."

He stepped back out of the clinic and only barely restrained himself from slamming the door. He was a dangerous man when he was infuriated, but intimidating the man would only keep Kate from getting the care that she needed. He slumped down in front of the clinic, pulled his shotgun onto his lap, and tried to pretend that this was any other guard duty.

He tried to avoid looking at people, but some people just stared too damned long that the only practical thing to do was to glare back so hard that they could see their own death in his eyes. In addition to making them look away, it usually also made them go away. Except for Kate's aptly-named Church of Atom crazies.

The man standing by the bomb would not shut up. Religion hadn't been part of Charon's training, and so when he encountered it, it always felt like a weird, annoying itch. He wrote off most believers as stupid, but this guy and his deluded disciples were all bat-shit insane. He thought he was unlucky when he couldn't tune out the whacked out preacher, but then the man caught sight of him.

"What's this?" the man asked, wading out of the water. "Children, rejoice! Yea, for a new prophet of Atom walks among us!" He and his meager flock stood in front of the clinic staring up at Charon.

Charon kept his gaze focused on his shotgun. No wonder why Kate had wanted to disarm that bomb. These crazy fucks were all too eager to blow it up. Unless ground-trapped bombs proved to be unworthy of deification unlike their air-falling brothers.

"Come, oh worthy prophet of Atom! We are your children! Charge us with your sacred wisdom that we may radiate as strongly as you in The Glow!" the preacher beseeched. Beseeched was the only word to describe it.

Charon didn't look at him. He was afraid that this would be another problem that he couldn't growl away. Acknowledging them could only be a fatal mistake. Kate aside—since she was ever the exception—he never received positive attention, much less worship. It was as maddening as it was disorienting. These fuckers actually wanted—_wanted_ to be ghouls or dead. Both were positives to them. They had no fucking clue. Charon crunched the shotgun in his hands.

The preacher turned back to his crowd. "Behold! The prophet has spoken!" Charon blinked. The man worshipped a bomb. Why wouldn't he be schizophrenic? "Brothers! Sisters! To be closer to The Glow, we must silence ourselves and look to find the Atom within! Thank you for your wisdom, oh holy brother! Thank you, Atom, for sending this divine messenger our way! Praise Atom!"

His followers murmured in approval. How wise! How true! How enlightening!

The group wandered back to the bomb. "Come, children! Let us take of the sacred waters and contemplate the Atom that resides within us all!" the preacher proclaimed. They stooped to drink their dirty, irradiated water and then stood in silence.

Holy shit. It had actually worked. He savored the silence while he had it. Guys like that never shut up for long. For a while, it was just the occasional moo of the brahmin and the clinking of its bell.

The sun was directly overhead when the door of the clinic finally opened behind him. Doc Church leaned in the doorframe and took a swig of a beer. Charon scowled at him.

"She's fixed or close enough."

"What do you mean 'close enough?'"

"I mean she needs some damned time to heal. If you're so worried about her, you need to keep her from running around trying to get herself shot."

The same advice from Doctor Li that he had ignored. He hoped that he wouldn't have to fight her about it. "Can I see her now?" Finally?

"Well, I was hoping that you'd move her damned ass to one of my cots, strong man."

His back was already protesting. "Yeah."

Doc Church took another swig and stepped back into the clinic. "Come on."

Charon set the bag inside and followed Doc Church, unable to quell his mounting anxiety. She was in the blue dress, resting peacefully.

"Go on. She's all yours."

Charon chuckled. Had the man even realized what he had said? Another man speaking one of his deepest desires.

"You'll want to be careful with her since both sides of her are all torn up. If you make me have to rebandage everything again, it'll cost double."

Charon cringed. "When does Kate normally pay you?"

"Don't you dare tell me that you don't have any money."

"Kate keeps the caps, but I don't know where her stuff is."

"Well as soon as she's on her feet, you better bring those damned caps back in a hurry or I will make sure that her arms match down to the last cut and the last bullet hole."

"Yeah."

"You'd better. And don't wake my ass up again unless she stops breathing or starts coughing up blood or something bad like that. Otherwise, my fee goes up even higher."

"I won't." Charon studied her. She treated him different from all the others, so he should stop being surprised that she was the exception. He hadn't given a fuck about the comfort of previous employers when they had gotten hurt. He just got them out of the way. He frowned and began gathering her into his arms.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey."

"Hey," he breathed. The weight fell from his chest. "How are you doing, kid?"

She tried to shrug but yelped, cringing in pain. "Fuck. Not great evidently."

"You two can play catch-up later. Would you please just get her off of my table so that I can go the fuck back to sleep?"

"Mmm. Sleep," Kate murmured, closing her eyes.

Charon was relieved to see her sleepy smile. It felt like ages since he had seen her smile. He followed Church into a room full of beds.

"Just drop her in one. They're all the same."

Charon took his time lowering her onto the bed. She moaned when her arms were moved. He withdrew his arms slowly once she was settled. "You okay, Kate?"

"I want a pillow."

Doc Church scoffed. "Make do." He looked at Charon. "Come on, zombie. You and I've got things to do."

"Not a zombie. My companion."

"Well then, tell your companion to get his ass out here."

Charon touched her cheek. "It's good to see you, gorgeous."

"I missed you."

Charon chuckled. "Yeah. You mentioned that." Doc Church cleared his throat. Charon pressed a soft, grateful kiss to her lips. "Get some rest. I'll be back."

Kate frowned. "You're not leaving me again, are you?"

"Only as far as the next room. I promise."

The tension faded from her face. "You better be here when I wake up."

"Always." He stood up, reluctantly pulling back his hand from her cheek. Doc Church looked like he was going to throw up. "What do you need?"

Doc Church nodded his head towards the other room. Charon's gaze lingered on her until he was able to force himself to follow the doctor and close the door.

Doc Church pointed at the floor. "There's her stuff. Don't bother checking for caps. I already did. Tools are in there too, so be careful. Apparently, she didn't feel torn up enough, so she was trying to stab herself with them."

Charon gathered it up. "How much do we owe you?"

"150 caps and blood."

Charon blinked. "Blood?"

"Yes. Like I said, she's been tearing through my supply."

Charon held his arm out. "You can take mine. I do not think that you will have a problem finding a suitable vein."

Doc Church snorted. "You don't know a goddamned thing about blood, do you? She's been lucky so far. There are different blood types, and if she gets one that doesn't match hers, bad shit happens. Ghoul blood would probably kill her outright. No telling what kind of shit is in it."

Charon pulled back his arm. "What do you propose?"

"That she donate some of her own in a month or two. If she can keep it inside her for that long."

"Won't that hurt her?"

"It's a needle. If she can handle bullets, she can handle a damned needle. And if she can get her hands on any more blood packs, she needs to bring them to me if she wants my ass to keep patching hers up."

"I will inform her of this."

"Damned right you will, zombie. 150 caps by sundown tomorrow."

Charon waited. "Or else?"

"Or else one of you is going to be paying some other way."

"What does that even mean?"

"Don't find out."

Charon scowled. "I have already said that it would be taken care of. It is not wise to threaten me."

"And it is not wise to wake my ass up at even the damned sun's still tired o'clock."

"It will be handled."

"Better be."

"Is that all?"

Doc Church snorted. "Isn't that enough? I've still got all this shit to clean up, so if you'll excuse me, leave me the fuck alone."

"Thank you for saving her."

"Don't thank me. Just leave me alone."

Charon swung the strap of the duffle bag over his shoulder. As it cut into his back, he gritted his teeth. He thought that perhaps he should get the doctor to look at his back to make sure that it was healing properly, but doing that would mean more caps along with the displeasure of having to deal with the man more. He probably wouldn't want to look at a damned zombie in the first place.

He reentered her room and set everything by the wall. He pulled the shotgun off of his back and sat beside her bed. He crossed his legs under him, lay the shotgun across his lap, and draped an arm over her leg. She had no idea how much he had fucking missed her.


	49. Make Up Your Mind

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Forty Nine: Make Up Your Mind**

When the door banged open in the other room, Charon startled awake.

"Church! Where is she?" an angry voice boomed as footsteps rattled the floorboards.

Charon was on his feet. Gun in hand. Eyes locked on the door.

Kate moaned groggily. "What—?"

Charon shushed her.

"Church, where in the hell are you?"

"Goddamnit, what?" Doc Church grumbled, moving with lighter steps.

"I asked you where she is."

"I can't tell you if you don't tell me who in the hell you're talking about."

"You know damned well who I'm talking about. Kate."

"Simms, you know better than to bother my patients."

"Charon, what's going—" Kate tried to push herself up, but the pain took her back down with a cry.

The heavy footsteps landed in front of the door. Charon moved in front of it. The door opened. When Simms saw the gun, he put his hands up and glared at Charon.

"You must be the new pet that I've heard so much about."

"You need to calm down right the fuck now," Charon growled.

"Charon, he's okay. Can you help me sit up? Please?"

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Look, ghoul. I'm just here to talk. Get that gun out of my face."

Charon's eyes flicked down to Simms's pistol. "Give Church yours first. Then you can talk to her."

"Fucking shuffler. Fine."

Charon leaned forward. "Slowly."

Simms brought his arm down, took the grip of the pistol between two fingers, and held it out to Church. Church took it and studied it, opening the chamber and flicking it closed. He nodded his head, impressed.

"Now drop yours," Simms spat.

Charon stepped back, lowering the gun. He kept an eye on Simms as he crossed to Kate. He slid his hands under her back and pushed her up slowly. "Easy, smoothskin."

Simms walked in and leaned against a wall, crossing his arms. Church hovered in the doorway.

Simms harrumphed. "Well, I see you've got yours trained about as well as Moriarty trained his."

"He's not a pet, and neither is Gob." Kate moved her legs until she could lean against the wall.

"I think you mean 'was.' I've heard some interesting stories about you today, vaultie."

"That so? I hope Three Dog isn't talking shit about me again."

"No. My sources are quite a bit more local."

"Well then. I can't wait to learn what I've been up to."

"There's the one about how you killed Moriarty, and then there's the one about how you sent your little ghoul boyfriends after Jericho."

Kate glanced at Charon questioningly but quickly returned her focus to Simms. "Then you didn't hear the best one."

"Who else is dead?"

"The bomb."

Simms wrinkled his brow. "What?"

"The bomb. I got it disarmed. I told you I would." She looked at Charon apologetically. "Charon, could you please get the detonator for me? It should be with the other tools in the jumpsuit that I was wearing earlier."

Charon dug through the heap, feeling for the detonator so that he could keep his eye on Simms. He held it out to her.

"Give that to Simms, please."

He glared at the man before he handed it over.

Simms studied the detonator. "I'll be damned. That's it?"

"Yes."

Simms slid the detonator into one of the inner pockets of his duster. "I guess we're indebted to you, but that doesn't change what else you've done."

"You sure about that? I think I did the town two favors today. In fact, it seems like I did two things that you couldn't."

"I would watch it if I were you, girl. As I recall, I told you to keep your nose clean. The only reason I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself is that you've done some good things for people around town. Now tell me: why did you kill him?"

"Tell me who you heard it from first. It's only fair that I hear who my accusers are."

"You've got a few of them."

"Oh really?"

"You might be surprised. I heard it from Gob, Nova, and Jericho."

Kate snorted. "And you believed Jericho? I think the drunk that does Moriarty's dirty work might be a little bit biased."

"Then what's your excuse for Gob and Nova?"

Kate tried to shrug, but as the pain flared, she bit back a groan. Eventually, she would remember to stop doing that. "No excuse. I did kill him. I just wanted to make sure that you were aware of how disreputable one of your sources is."

"Start talking."

"Did they show you his terminal?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Kate's eyes narrowed. "It has everything to do with it. He hired Jericho to kill Gob and Charon. When I confronted him about it, he pulled his gun on me. I didn't go in there looking for a fight, but what was I supposed to do? Not defend myself?"

"And where's the body?"

"I don't know. They brought me down here when they saw how messed up I was, and that's all I know. I imagine that they cleaned up for the sake of the bar and the sake of anyone else seeing it. He was a traumatizing mess when I left."

"And you're telling me that you didn't sic your little ghoul buddies on Jericho?"

"I can only assume that they saw the terminal after that. Jericho's still alive, right? I would think that that would be all that matters."

Simms glared at Charon. "He says they took his weapons."

"Smart thing to do when someone's supposed to off you, if you ask me. Besides, that man should only have guns when the town is under attack. It was just a matter of time before someone new came into the bar and said the wrong thing to his drunk ass."

"I hope you haven't forgotten who's sheriff around here."

"Okay, sheriff. Tell me: what would you have done? Told him it's not nice? Besides, why would you care? They're just zombies, right?"

"That man did a lot of things for this town."

"Like what?"

"He put up the fence."

"How many years ago was that? Or wait. Was that before he bought Gob as a slave or after? I'm just curious. Name one thing that he's done recently. Come on. Last five years."

"He keeps the town in business."

"Marvelous. I'm sure that if Gob and Nova decide to keep running the bar, they'll do an even better job. I doubt that Moriarty's company was what enticed customers to return."

"You've been out of that vault two months—"

"47 days. 48 if it's tomorrow. I don't know how long I've slept."

"47," Doc Church muttered.

"My point is that I don't know who the fuck you think you are coming into my town and pretending like you own the law."

"I'm Ms. Vaultie 101. The Lone Wanderer—well, the former Lone Wanderer." She smiled at Charon. "Some people call me 'Smoothskin.' Some people call me 'Kid.' But to Leo Stahl, I'm the one that helped him get off of Jet—well, while I was here anyway. To Walter, I'm the one that fixed the pipes and brings him scrap metal so that he can maintain the water system. To Moira—well, she calls me her research assistant. I'm the one that got cut the fuck up at the Super Duper Mart getting food and medicine, which ended up going to The Brass Lantern and Church."

"Of which I already wasted about half of it on you," Church grumbled.

She ignored him. "Not to mention that I'm the one that disarmed that goddamned bomb, and I was the one that talked Burke out of blowing it up in the first place."

Simms blinked. "What?"

"Oh. I guess I never told you since he walked out of here like a repented man. Yeah. Burke, that skeevy motherfucker, asked me to blow up the bomb for caps. 100 caps at that. That's how much you offered me, wasn't it? 100 caps to decide between life and death. If you recall, I said that I didn't even want the caps. I just wanted to do the right thing. Now. I realize that I've only been out of the vault for 47 days and that I haven't spent all of them in Megaton, but I think that I've done nothing but good for the town, including killing that prick. I saved the lives of everyone else in this town. Two of them twice over, whether you consider them people or not."

Simms stared her down. "You say this note was on his terminal?"

"Bastard kept notes on everyone in town. This guy, who was supposedly a friend of my father, wanted me to pay him a load of fucking caps to tell me where he went. I got tipped off about the terminal. I wanted to see what I missed while I was gone."

"You shouldn't have been snooping around."

"He shouldn't have been such a prick."

"And how do I know that you didn't write up that convenient proof yourself."

"Because I got cut the fuck up yesterday. How good was I going to be in a fight after that? Do you think I did it after he was dead? Look at me. I can't even fucking move my arms without excruciating pain. Besides, I'd be bleeding all over the fucking keyboard."

Simms rubbed his forehead. "You can't go around acting like you own the town."

"Someone's got to take Moriarty's place."

"That some kind of sick joke?"

"Sure is."

Simms let out a long exhale. "The next time, you talk to me before you start shit."

"It seemed too urgent to wake you up and ask for your permission. I would also like to remind you that I tried the peaceful way. He was the one that got sick of talking." She glared at him. "You know I'm right."

"She's a pain in the ass, but she's right, Lucas," Church said.

Simms grunted and reached a hand into his duster.

Charon snapped his gun up. "What are you doing?"

"Getting something for Kate. Relax." He slowed his movements and drew out a piece of paper and a key. He tossed them on the bed. "These are yours."

Kate eyed them from where she was. "Great. What am I looking at?"

"The deed and the key to your new home."

Kate scoffed. "So you come in here ready to put a bullet in me, but now you're giving me a house? Maybe you ought to have Doc Church check you out."

"Don't make me change my mind, vaultie. I promised myself that if you managed to disarm that thing, I would give you the deed to one of the empty houses. The nice one, actually."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Simms sighed. "No, it isn't. I already heard about all the shit you did for other people. I figured that if you actually disarmed that damned bomb that you must really care about the town and deserved to be a part of it. I can't say that I'm pleased about recent events, so don't make me regret it. And this doesn't mean that I'm not going to take a look at that terminal."

"If they turned it off, the passwords is 'lotsacaps.' One word. 'A' in the middle. Where did you say this house was?"

"The one closest to the gate on the right side."

"Okay, well I imagine that you'll be able to find us there if you change your mind, which you shouldn't."

Simms gave Charon one more dirty look. "Can't say it's been a pleasure."

"Likewise."

Simms turned to Church. "Give me back my gun, and I'll quit bothering you and your patient."

Church narrowed his eyes. "You better not put a bullet in her. I wasted too much of my time on her as it is, and she still owes me for it." He held the gun out to Simms.

Simms took the gun from Church slowly, watching Charon while he slid the pistol back into his holster. "You act like I couldn't pay off the damned bill."

"I didn't say that you couldn't. It would just be a waste of your caps."

Simms pursed his lips at Kate. "Remember: no more fuck ups."

"Not planning on making any."

Simms moved past Church and left. Kate let out a slow, shaky sigh.

"That all true?" Church asked, assuming Simms's space in the room.

"I passed out after I got here. I woke up for maybe two seconds when Charon moved me in here, and I don't even fucking remember what I said then. And Simms woke me up, what—ten minutes ago? When did I have time to come up with a story like that?"

"Well, it better be true, cause I just put my ass out there for you, and I doubt it would have gone quite as well if it was just you and Simms, especially if your little ghoul friend here pulled his shotgun stunt."

"Thank you, Doctor Church."

"Don't thank me. Just stop coming in here. I'm hoping to sleep a little better knowing that that damned bomb isn't going to go off any second. Don't know how I ended up with the worst house in this shithole right next to that death trap and those crazy Church of Atom motherfuckers that stand around all the time just praying that the goddamned thing will blow up."

"Should I bother hoping that you'll be nicer if you start sleeping better?"

"No."

"So what do I owe you?"

"150 caps and blood in a month."

"No."

"The hell you mean 'no.'"

"I'll get you the caps tonight, but one month isn't enough time to regenerate all the blood cells. In the vault, we donated blood every two months."

"Huh. That might explain a thing or two."

"So what's my prognosis?"

"How do you feel?"

"Shitty."

"I can give you more Med-X, but I don't want another junkie in town."

"Then just give me one syringe of it, and I'll make it last over the next day or so."

"Hmph. You better."

"How were the wounds?"

"I got all the shrapnel out of your shoulder. It nicked part of the bone."

"How is my hand?" It was the question whose answer she was most afraid to hear.

"Well, the good news is that the bullet went straight through. Bad news is how it rearranged stuff in there. With enough stimpaks, it should heal okay. If you exercise it, you might get all of your movement back."

Kate paled as she closed her eyes and knocked her head back against the wall. "That fucking bastard." Her voice had lost all its strength.

"Your cuts went back to the way they were yesterday before I treated them."

"Treatment?"

"Stimpaks twice a day. I'm assuming ghoulie here knows how to help with that. If not, you get someone else to do it. Don't come by here. Go easy on the Med-X. Get plenty of liquids. No alcohol. Don't forget to eat to get your strength back. Keep your ass rested. No running around tearing out your stitches."

"You told me that yesterday."

"And I'm telling you again since you did such a damned fine job at listening. You didn't let me finish. I didn't realize I needed to tell you this yesterday, but resting also means no fucking. You two keep your damned hands to yourself for a few days."

Kate snorted. "That should be easy considering how torn up I am."

"You can go get my caps now, if you want, but with the Med-X and me helping your ass with Simms, it's 180."

"Fine. Just give me the Med-X when we come back. I want to be able to walk without stumbling everywhere."

"Kate, I can get your things, if you would like to stay here," Charon said, frowning.

"No. I need to get out of here. I need some fresh air."

"Well, let me help you up."

"No. I'll do it myself." Kate scooted her body forward little by little until she was sitting at the edge of the bed. She leaned forward and pushed herself up slowly.

"You okay?"

Kate sighed. "I'm fine, Charon," she said, hoping to fool him even as her voice shook. "Can you please just get Moira's jumpsuit and tools? I borrowed the suit and some of the tools from her."

"Whatever you want, Kate." She tried to ignore the pain in his voice.


	50. I Could Make You Care

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty: I Could Make You Care**

Charon kept his mouth shut until they were about halfway up the ramp. "You know, you do a good job lying to them but not to me."

Kate frowned at him and then turned away. "What gave it away?"

"You think I'd honestly tell you so that you could get better at it? No. You want to know, you've got to order it out of me."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"If you didn't want me to worry, you shouldn't have taken on Moriarty yourself."

Kate stopped walking. "I told you that I did it for you, didn't I? It was supposed to make us equal."

"Equal? How does it—?"

"I left you in Rivet City because you risked your life for me. An enormous, stupid risk. I had no idea if Moriarty had already talked to Jericho or not. I wanted to kill for you. To protect you. So I did. I did it to prove something to the both of us. You knew about the holodisk in the bag, right?"

"I knew there was one in there. They refused to tell me what was on it. Just that it was something that you needed to hear."

"Right. And I did. They made it while you were recovering. They talked about how you've got to protect you own out here and how what we've got is rare." She shrugged. "So that's it. I just knew that I needed to protect My Own."

"Kate—"

Kate scoffed, avoiding his eyes. "But I can't even do that now since my arms are fucking useless. I mean, so much for patching you up when you get hurt. I'm sure I'll lose that precision. Not to mention all the other shit that's out."

He set the bundle down. With a sad smile, Charon took her face into his hands and kissed her gently. The tears slid from her cheeks onto his. Charon pulled back and wiped them away with his thumb. He chuckled. "I think that you forget how stubborn you are. It'll get better if you take care of it, and you know how to do that."

She bit her lip. "But I'm scared. What if it doesn't?"

"Then I guess I'll have to get a lot better at using your pip-boy."

Kate tried not to laugh. "Hey now. There's more to me than my pip-boy."

"And I will learn those things too. I'm old, but I'm still capable of learning new things. Like how to be nice."

"Nice? Who said that you were nice?"

"Gob did."

Kate's eyes widened. "Really?"

"He also seemed somewhat unsettled by it." He wiped away more of her tears.

"God, I'm such a mess. Can't even wipe off my own damned tears." She sniffled and bit her lip. "Charon?"

"Hmm?"

"If it does come to that—you know, me not being able to do a lot of things, will it change how you—?" She couldn't even say the words.

"How I what?"

"Feel about me." A barely audible whisper.

Charon's hands moved in the air as he tried to figure out her body. He harrumphed, giving up. "How do I hold you so that I don't hurt you?"

"I—I don't—"

He stepped behind her, put his hands on her hips, and leaned into her, careful not to move her arms. He rested his head on hers, lips close to her ear. "Nothing could ever change how I feel about you. It saddens me that you even had to ask."

"I'm sorry. It's just—well, I told you I was scared."

"You did, but you did not mention that your fears were irrational."

"They don't feel irrational."

"Well, at least one of them is. I can see why you would be scared about me using your pip-boy." He had his own fears about her, but he could not dare ask him. It would be insane of her to still like him if he ever went feral. But what about the rest of him? If the rest of his hair and skin gave up?

She snorted. "Quit trying to make me laugh."

"No. You need it. Shit. We both do." He gave her hips a squeeze and then stepped around her once more. He cleaned her face.

"God, how can you even look at me right now? I'm all bandages and snot and obnoxious bruises."

"Seriously? You're asking a rot-face how he can stand looking at you?"

"Hey. Don't call yourself that."

"Then quit being irrational. You're somewhere between silly and pitiful looking, but you're still gorgeous, smoothskin."

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Will it get your nose to stop? Cause all of this snot is pretty gross." Kate stepped back self-consciously, but Charon laughed. "Actually, it's kind of fascinating. You may not have noticed, but I lost my nose a long time ago. Now quit moving. I want us to pay him off before he tries to hire Jericho to come after us."

"He wouldn't dare. I'm the one that keeps him in business. I suppose that would be incentive to send him after us after I healed up a bit."

Charon tucked the bundle of Moira's things under his arm, and they walked the rest of the way to Moira's as his other hand caressing the small of her back. He opened the door for her. She stepped in to the sight of the ever-bubbly redhead sweeping up what could only be her latest disaster. Although when Moira saw her, she was much more alarmingly excited than usual. Moira scrambled over to the door with broom in hand.

"Ooh! Ooh! Where is he! Let me see!" Moira circled Charon. "Oh my! He is a tasty little morsel, isn't he? Oh! Or big tasty morsel, oh but I guess you would know, huh? I can certainly see why you can't get enough ghoul meat. Rawr!" Moira slapped him on the ass. She moved to study Kate while she and Charon were rooted in stunned silence. "Oh, hey! You didn't happen to break anything, did you? One of my next chapters was going to be about—"

"Moira, what the fuck was that?" Kate snapped.

Moira tsked and rolled her eyes. "Well, you've seen his ass. You know how cute it is. Ooh! I just had a great idea! You look like you're out of commission for a while, so how about you let me borrow him?"

"Borrow him? Are you—?"

Moira waved a hand in the air. "Or rent him. We can work something out. You sure look like you could use some more stimpaks. What do you say?"

Kate made the mistake of looking at Charon. The glance was enough to give herself away. In his eyes, she could see that he now knew that she knew what Ahzrukhal had made him do. What was even worse was his acknowledgement that she was fully entitled to do the same to him if she so desired. She was so angry that she couldn't see straight. When Moira had touched him, she was put off. When Moira had asked to borrow him, she was offended. When Moira had offered to rent him, she was enraged. When she saw Charon's acceptance and willingness to submit to the same treatment by her, she was fury incarnate.

Kate stomped down her foot on Moira's as hard as she could and ground down.

"Ow! Hey! That's not nice!"

"Watch it!" Moira's merc grumbled, but he didn't bother moving. His eyes were amused.

"Charon is my companion, so you keep your goddamned hands off him. Are we clear?"

Moira pouted. "Aww. You're no fun. I can't help it if I'm curious. I've never made it with a ghoul before."

"Well, Gob is free now, but you should really ask first before doing anything else."

"Oh hey! You're right! Moriarty was no fun. He never let me borrow him."

Kate stared at her, dumbfounded. "You do realize that you don't 'borrow' people, right? Wait. It's you. Nevermind."

"Aww. You're always such a kidder! Did you bring back my stuff?"

Charon dropped the bundle on her counter and gave her his worst sneer. Undaunted, she dropped the broom and bounced over to the counter and began unwrapping the jumpsuit. She began sorting through the tools with corresponding "Mine"s and "Yours"s. When she was done, she shook out the jumpsuit.

"Huh. Good thing I'm a whiz with a needle. This thing has definitely seen better days."

"Did you fix my armor?"

"Don't I get a thanks for the tools?"

"Maybe if you had behaved yourself."

"Aww, you're so funny, Kate. No. I'm not finished quite yet. I got a little distracted today. I was working on it, but then Jericho came in and he was talking all about you and your little—wait, no—your big ghoul sex machine there, and I just started coming up with all sorts of questions that I wanted to test out—not that you're going to help me with that, apparently."

"Not everyone is your test subject," Kate grumbled.

"Including you," Charon said, touching her back once more. Kate leaned into his hand, giving him a grateful smile.

"I know. It's no fun. I just don't understand why no one has a healthy respect for science."

"Not in the hands of a psycho."

Moira guffawed. "Oh, Kate. You know I don't conduct experiments under the influence. That might ruin the results, but then I wouldn't even know I was wrong and needed to start all over again."

"Jesus. I didn't think it was possible for you to get even more dangerous."

"Oh, come now! You're just cranky because you got all shot up. Why don't you just go sit by the bomb for a few?"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?"

"Oops. Oh, I guess I didn't tell you."

Kate took a step forward. "Tell me what?"

"Remember how you got all irradiated for me and I kind of hinted that it may have kind of sabotaged your DNA?"

Kate took another step. "Moira—"

Moira tsked. "Oh, don't get yourself all worked up. It's a good thing. You just looked so mad and lousy that I guess I didn't think that you could handle the good news at the time."

"And what could possibly be good about fucking up my DNA?"

"Well. It looks like radiation heals you now."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Remember when you passed out while I was treating you?"

Kate scoffed. "No. Can't say that I do."

"Well, you did, and so while you weren't groaning and moaning and throwing up everywhere, I came up with a few more things that I wanted to check out while you were all juicy and irradiated."

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Well, you see, I administered the RadAway a teeny bit at a time. And I just wanted to see if all that radiation had any effect on your rate of healing, you know, kind of like ghouls."

"Were you trying to turn me into a ghoul?"

"No, no! Don't be silly. You'd probably kill me if I did that. Well. You might not now. Although, he might. Anyway, so I would make a little cut, and they actually healed right up until you got below 400 rads. You just bled after that."

Kate snorted. "I thought that I just didn't remember cutting myself."

"Nope. That was all little old me."

"Moira—!"

"Oh, don't be a sour puss! They weren't deep. But hey! It's all good news, isn't it? You've got all the benefits of being a ghoul without all of the ugly. Why, your hair didn't even fall out."

Kate closed her eyes and bit her lip. "You're sure about this? That it will heal me?"

"Oh yeah. Saw it all myself, and like I said, wasn't even on psycho."

"No," Charon bellowed, removing his hand from her back.

Kate turned to him. "But—"

"Are you fucking crazy? Out of the question."

Moira waved a hand in the air. "Oh, you big softie. You're making a big deal out of nothing. She'll just be tired and vomit a lot. That's all, and she already knows what that's like. We'll just keep her glowing until everything is healed over. Not a second more." She put a finger to her chin. "Well, unless something neat happens."

"She's right, though. 400 rads really isn't that—"

"Can't you see? You're nothing but an experiment to her. She's probably just telling you that to sucker you in."

"Oh no! I would never lie about science."

Kate scowled at him. "You went under Zimmer's knife."

"That's different."

"How? I don't care about my shoulder. Shit, I don't care about most of my cuts. But that one on my forearm? That one went straight to the bone, Charon. And what am I going to do with a gimped up hand?"

"You are going to let me help you."

She scoffed. "Don't you see? That's the exact problem. That's why I left you. I took care of myself for years before you came along. Years. And you just make me feel like I'm helpless."

"Is that why you threw yourself at raiders the minute you were out of my sight?"

"I did it because I needed to get shit done."

Moira perked up with a giggle. "Oh, that's my fault. Well, not the raiders so much, but giving her the idea for going to the Super Duper Mart."

"Shut up, bitch. She is not your fodder," Charon snarled.

"Ignore her," Kate snapped. "Look, I can take care of myself, and I don't need you destroying yourself just because you don't think that I can."

Charon growled, running his hands over his head and tugging on the hair that he had left. "Destroy myself? Jesus fucking Christ, woman. You've got everything wrong. Everything. You are the one who ruined me. I didn't give a shit before you came along. I like hurting people, Kate. I enjoy killing. It's what I was made to do. But then you come along and show me that maybe there's another way, and then all of a sudden, I'm trying not to kill. Why? Because I'm trying to be a better man for you because I don't want to get you kicked out of cities. Because I want to be someone that you deserve. You are all I think about. The only goddamned thing I think about. You missed me? I was out of my fucking mind when I heard you left. I didn't know if you would ever speak to me again.

"I never fucking said you were helpless. Ever. In fact, since you apparently forgot, I have said the exact opposite. Hate me for caring about you, if you want, but just know that it is your own goddamned fault that you make me want to risk everything just to keep you from ever getting hurt. And just to be clear, that isn't the same thing as calling you helpless. The only way to destroy me is by trying to kill yourself, and I refuse to watch."

He stormed out of the door, ignoring her pleas for him to come back.

* * *

**AN**: Well, she finally got around to having that talk with him.


	51. Friend of the Night

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty One: Friend of the Night**

Charon stomped into the bar, and the noise died. He walked to the stool at the end of the bar and glowered at the man sitting there. "Move."

The man got up without a word, picked up his food, and fled. Charon threw himself onto the stool and hunched over the bar, drumming his fingers. Gob approached warily.

"Man, you look—"

"Scotch. Two of them."

"Uh, shots or—?"

"Bottles."

"Holy shit," Gob muttered under his breath. He grabbed two bottles and set them in front of Charon. Charon ripped the top off of one, slammed it on the bar, and began chugging it. "Fuck, man. She's not dead, is she?"

Charon snorted, taking two more long gulps. He set the bottle down, closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. "No. Not yet. But don't worry. She's trying."

"What does that mean?"

Charon laughed cynically and glared at the rest of the bar. "No way I'm talking in front of the rest of these assholes. Just do your shit. I'll let you know when I need more."

Gob frowned. "When's the last time you drank?"

"Too many years to count. Don't worry about me. Just do your job."

Gob sighed and trudged off. "Whatever, man."

Charon focused on the burn of the scotch. He drank until it grew too much for him, and only then would he set the bottle down. Slowly, conversation began to trickle through the bar once more. He rubbed his thumb up and down the bottom of the bottle listlessly, impatient for the alcohol to kick in. The beginning of a buzz was creeping over him when he felt arms slip around him in a light hug. They left as fast as they had appeared, and then Nova was staring in his face.

"Hey, doll." She looked at the bottles. The first bottle was almost gone. "Bad day? Where's Kate?"

"Don't ask," Charon grumbled. He finished off the bottle.

Nova sighed, picked up the empty bottle, and tossed it into the corner with all of the other empties. "Then can I ask how she's doing? I mean, last I saw, she was falling apart."

Charon snorted, twisting off the top of the other bottle. "Go hang out by the bomb if you want to know."

"Gob said she fixed the bomb."

"She did."

"So why—?"

"Because that fucking crackpot has her convinced that the radiation is going to magically cure her like she's a motherfucking ghoul."

"Who? Moira?"

"Don't tell me that there are other lunatics like her that I haven't met yet."

"Only other ones I can think of are the Children of Atom."

A man with an eye patch came up to Nova and put a hand around her waist. "Hey, girl. You look nice this evening."

Nova gave him a half-smile. "Thanks, Billy."

"I don't suppose you could spare a little time for me, could you?"

Nova eased his hand from her waist, but she gave it a little squeeze before she let go. "Maybe a little bit later, Billy. I'm kind of busy right now."

Billy looked at Charon, confused, but then he nodded. "Okay. Well, just let me know."

"Sure thing, sweetie," Nova said with a smile. She turned back to Charon. She put her hand on his and squeezed it. "Come on, big guy."

Charon didn't move, eyeing her warily. "Where?"

Nova nodded towards the stairs. "Upstairs."

The word warmed his face even more than the alcohol. For half of a second, he was tempted. Nova was attractive, to be sure, but he didn't want her. He just wanted to forget about Kate, and the alcohol wasn't working nearly fast enough. He had done Nova's job before and was loathe to become a patron to it. Not to mention that he refused to be a whore's pity fuck. "I'm not here for that."

Nova snorted. "I was inviting you as a friend, not a business transaction."

"Is there a difference?"

Nova grabbed the bottle.

"Hey!"

"Yes, there is a difference, smartass. Christ. Maybe when I stop fucking, I'll actually get a little respect around here. I am inviting you as a friend so that you can continue getting shit-faced while we talk about what's wrong with you and your girl."

Charon snorted. "My girl. Right."

Nova tugged on his arm. "Come on. You can have your scotch back when we get upstairs."

Charon grunted in protest, but he allowed her to pull him all the way up until they were standing in front of her room.

"God, quit being a brat, and just get in there. Don't worry. I'm not going to fuck you. I won't do that to Kate after she saved our asses."

Charon stepped into the room hesitantly. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

"Jesus. It's got to be your dick. You are way too much of a pain in the ass. Stay here." Nova handed him the scotch, then she went back into the hall. She returned a few moments later with a chair and dumped it in the room. "There. Happy now?"

Charon nodded, sliding the chair closer to the wall. He gulped the scotch once more. He hadn't done anything and wasn't planning on doing anything, so why did he feel guilty? Because of what being in a room with her implied?

Nova closed the door behind her, and then hopped onto the bed, making herself comfortable. "Talk."

"About what?"

"About whatever the fuck is going on. What were you saying about Moira?"

Charon ran a hand down his face. "It isn't just Moira. It's everything."

"Okay. Could you maybe break that down some?"

He drank from the bottle greedily. The buzz was settling in nicely. "All I want to do is keep her safe. Well, that's not entirely it. Fuck." He stood up and reached for the door. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm done."

"If you're leaving, then it better be to go to apologize to her for whatever you did."

"Me apologize? What the fuck for?"

"I don't know. If you talk to me, we can figure that out. Maybe what you need is a feminine perspective. It might surprise you, but when I'm not fucking guys, I'm usually giving them advice."

"And what is your advice?"

"My advice is that you tell me what the hell is going on so I can actually help you, asshole. You may not have noticed, but I do have customers waiting."

Charon dropped back in the seat. He hunched over, tapping his fingers on the bottle. He sighed, closing his eyes. "I want to protect her. I do everything in my power to keep her safe, and somehow, that means that she's helpless."

"You didn't call her that, did you?"

"Fuck no."

"Then something you're doing is making her think that you think she's helpless. Do you let her fight? You know, when you have to?"

"She can hold her own."

"Obviously. So is there something else you insist on doing for her?"

"I've gone against her wishes a few times in the interest of her safety."

"And that means—?"

"Going places that it was safe for me to go but not her."

"Places like—?"

"Places with mutants."

"Well. That seems reasonable. And that's it?"

"You know how she decided to take on Moriarty on her own? I did something that was even more stupid."

"But you're both alive."

"Yeah, and not talking. And now she's off doing something even worse."

Nova went quiet. Knowing of nothing better to do, Charon drank in the silence. For minutes, it was only the slosh of the scotch followed by the exhale of fire.

"Is she more angry or scared about this being helpless thing?"

Charon snorted. "It depends on when it comes up." He tipped up the bottle again. It was getting disappointingly light.

"Well how did it come up tonight?"

"After we left the clinic. She got all upset and started crying cause she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to use her hand again and asking if I'd still want to be with her if that happened—cause somehow if makes sense that I would just ditch her because of something she couldn't control. And then we're in Moira's—the sick, fucking cunt who's already fucked up her DNA—and she's telling Kate that all she needs to do is to go suck up enough radiation to get sick because that'll fix everything right up. No more bullets. No more knives. Just poof! Back to normal. And she actually fucking believes it, and when I tell her how stupid it is, she goes off on me about how she's not helpless and can take care of herself and doesn't need me to."

Nova nodded. "So she's scared."

"Of what? Sure as fuck isn't me, and it sure as fuck isn't Moira, although she goddamned well ought to be."

"She's scared it's true. That she is helpless."

"And that's my fault somehow?"

"Just shut up and listen. We've been living out in this shit hole our entire lives. Up until a few months ago, all she knew was that comfy vault."

"47 days," Charon said, lifting the bottle to his lips.

"Whatever. The point is that she knew how to run her shit down there. And then daddy leaves and all of a sudden, she's in this wasteland clusterfuck. No more guaranteed bed. No more guaranteed food. Everyone trying to shoot or screw you. Shit. If I was her, I would have pissed myself the second I saw the sun."

"And so what am I supposed to do since she obviously doesn't want me to protect her in any fucking way because she can already do that her goddamned self?"

"Did you leave, or did she tell you to go away?"

"I left."

"Good. Then make sure she doesn't get herself killed."

The bottle was empty. Charon set it by the chair and slumped backwards. The room had a very pleasant spin. "And how do I do that when she's hell-bent on doing this?"

"She probably won't die."

"Jesus. How many fucking times is someone going to tell me that today?"

"Moira is very candid about her experiments. She doesn't try to play it off when shit goes wrong, so I don't think she's making this up."

"Then why did she wait until tonight to tell Kate about it?"

"Cause the woman's a ditz. She's always got her mind somewhere else. Every time I talk to her, there is always something that she forgets to say until later that usually changes the whole meaning of our conversation. Look. If she's going to do this, she's going to do this. If you try to keep her from it, she'll just get more pissed off at you and do it behind your back. You ever seen anyone die from rad poisoning?"

"I was alive before the bombs fell."

Nova's eyes widened. "Wow. You're old."

"Thanks."

"So you know when to step in to make sure that it doesn't kill her. You're right. It is just another one of Moira's experiments, but the last time she had Kate do this, she had plenty of RadAway. You stuck her with the Med-X. Just do the same thing with some RadAway if things get out of control."

"So I just go in there and tell her that I'm there to help? I'm sure that will go over well."

"That you're there to _support_ her. It sounds better than 'help' her, unless you're talking financially. With this whole independence thing, she'd probably take offence to that."

"Jesus Christ. Are you telling me that you chicks have your own damned language?"

Nova laughed. "No. Women are just a lot more subtle than men. Think about sex. It's obvious when a guy is turned on. With chicks, you only get some hints until you get up in there. Guys want to get straight to it. Girls need—and generally prefer—to take a bit more time to get fully warmed up."

"So, what? I need to fuck her to understand her? Well, guess I need to drop the whole being a gentleman thing."

Nova raised an eyebrow. "You two haven't done it yet?"

"No. Evidently, I am being the chick in this situation." He studied her through bleary eyes. "You ever fuck Gob?"

Nova shrugged. "Sure. Plenty of times."

"Really? Does he pay for it?"

"Yeah."

Charon snorted. "Fucking idiot."

"And why does that make him an idiot?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed that he's in love with you."

"Guys only need a pretty face and a nice snatch to fall in love."

"No. I mean the bastard's as miserable over you as I am over her."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Seriously? How have you not noticed?"

Nova shrugged. "He acted the same way around me and Moriarty. All submissive and stuff."

"And did you beat him?"

"No. Of course not."

"There you go. Love. Not that he's going about it the right way by treating you like a whore."

"I guess that changes things."

"Don't hold it against him. He probably thinks that's the closest he's going to get to you."

"No. I mean, I was just going to keep at it. Poor guy. I guess I'll cut it off after I build up a pretty good supply of caps. Speaking of, what did you end up having to pay Doc Church?"

"Haven't paid yet. We were going to do that, but then Moira happened."

"Okay, so what do you owe him?"

"180 caps and a steady supply of blood from Kate."

Nova got up. "Caps I can help with. A fuck and a half. That's not so bad." She rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a container. She dumped the caps out onto the bed and counted them out in sets of ten.

"Did Gob ever ask for the vault suit?"

"No. Actually, he seemed pretty creeped out about it."

"Good."

"You really want to know how to understand Kate?"

"Obviously."

"Find out what happened to her in that vault."

"She won't talk about it."

"She will. Just give her time or enough alcohol. We couldn't get her drunk enough to talk about it, but that was right after she got here and didn't trust anyone. You ever really look into people's eyes, Charon?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"You ever see the look she gets in her eyes when the vault comes up?"

"Yeah."

"That look. She's haunted by something that happened down there. Either she did something she can't forgive herself for, someone did something to her that she can't forgive, or she saw something that she can't unsee. Probably all three. She left because she loves her dad, right?"

"Right."

"So this 18 year old—"

"19 year old."

"Whatever. This pretty young kid decides to go into the big, bad wasteland, and no one cares enough to go with her."

"She said that they were all assholes. Except for this one guy that died."

"Yeah, well, I bet you anything that whatever happened in that vault is the cause of this whole helpless thing." She shoved the caps at him, paused, and then counted out 100 more. "Now go save your woman before she kills herself. Make sure you get some more RadAway from Church to be safe. Oh, and tell her to keep the dress. I don't think that I'm going to want it back after tonight."


	52. Irradiated Beauty

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Two: Irradiated Beauty**

Charon walked down the stairs and into Gob's fist. It caught him in the jaw, but he barely felt it. Charon watched him in confusion as he seethed.

"One smoothskin just isn't enough for you? You have to go after the one I want too?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. You were just upstairs with her."

"Yeah. Talking. About Kate."

"Bullshit. There's only one thing that she does with guys up there."

Charon glanced up behind him when he felt the other steps on the stairs. "Go ahead. Ask her yourself."

"Hmm? Did I miss something?" Nova asked.

Gob deflated when he saw her. He just pointed between the two of them. "You and him."

"Me and him, what?"

"Jesus, Nova. Are you going to make me say it?"

Nova sighed and pushed past Charon. "We were talking, Gob. Just talking." She kissed him on his cheek. "Promise. But unfortunately, I do have some work to do."

Gob put a hand to his cheek and watched her walk away.

"See? Talking. About Kate and you. You're welcome."

Gob's face went from dreamy to terrified. "Oh shit. Fuck. If I had known—"

"You mean, if you had believed me in the first place." Charon held up a finger. "Once. That' s it, Gob. Next time, I hit back. Now get out of my way. I've got things to do."

"What did you tell her?"

"The obvious, and if you want her to stop being a whore, quit paying for it. You let her come to you next time."

Charon moved past the silent ghoul and walked into the nighttime air. His head was still swimming a bit, but he could feel the buzz ebbing. Fucking ghoul metabolism. His steps were mostly straight. He wanted to go faster, but there weren't enough rails to convince him that he might not accidentally plummet off the side of a ramp and bust his head open. Giving up a few more seconds seemed worth it to make sure that he could take care of—no, support her. See? He wasn't being stupid.

When he got to the bottom, he looked around the bomb, but there was no sight of her. When the insane preacher started after him, he bee-lined to the clinic. Doc Church was seated at the table at the entrance.

"You better be back with my caps."

Nova had bundled up the caps in the vault suit, an extra gift to Charon. He felt better now that it was no longer one of her working outfits. He untied the bundle and counted out the 180 caps.

"That's what she owed you. I need to get some RadAway too."

Church scowled. "You know, I can't help but notice that she's not with you right now. I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means."

"What do you think it means?"

"That she's getting her ass in trouble."

"I left her with Moira."

"So that's a 'yes.'"

"She stayed with her last night."

"Then I suggest that you get her the hell out of there. I am closed for today. If Moira gets her all torn up, she'll just have to wait until the morning. And here's a hint: if The Brass Lantern isn't open, then neither am I."

"Fine. This should be 100 caps. I want however much RadAway that will get me."

"Shit. Why is she always trying to clean me out of medicine?" He went into his office and returned with five bags of RadAway. "Is she feeling sick from messing with that damned bomb?"

"Yeah. I think that's it."

"Well, for god's sake, make sure that she's keeping her ass hydrated. Good water only. Understand me?" He scooped the caps off of the jumpsuit.

Charon picked up the RadAway. "Yeah."

"Now get your damned shit out of here. And take these clothes with you. I don't want them," he said, shoving the suit at him.

Charon picked up the vault suit, grateful that Church didn't want it. He got the rest of their stuff from the other room. When he stepped outside, the preacher was waiting for him.

"Oh, irradiated brother—!"

Charon glared at him. "Go drink more bomb water."

"Friends! Our prophet has spoken once more!"

Charon shoved past him, tuning out anything else. His eyes were set on Moira's. The closer he got, the faster his heart beat. He did not expect the door to be locked. When he bashed his head on the door, his buzz was officially gone. He swore under his breath and rubbed his forehead as he pounded on the door with the other hand. Silence. More knocking. More silence. He was getting ready to break the knob when the door opened and Moira appeared.

"Oh hey! You do know how to make a dramatic exit, don't you? But that's okay. You came back just in time. I think you missed all the nasty stuff. Lucky you. It's all dry heaves now."

"Where is she?"

"Aww. Still grumpy, huh? She's right in here, you little worrywart you."

He followed the whimpers into the next room. She was on her side on the couch, head dangling over the edge of a bucket. She didn't look up. He moved past her with a sad smile and settled into the chair by her side. She was still wearing the dress, but it was unbuttoned and folded down right above her breasts. Her arms were no longer in the sleeves, and all of the bandages were gone. His stomach twisted as he got to study the wounds close-up in the light.

He smoothed her hair back. "How are you doing, kid?"

She closed her eyes and relaxed under his delicate touch. "You came back," she croaked.

"It's what I do. I see you've been working on your impression of me." He reached into the bag and pulled out the RadAway. "I got more RadAway if Crazy doesn't have enough. She's been giving you purified water, I hope."

Kate gave a weak snort. "Not that I can keep it down. Why did you come back?"

"Because I wanted to."

"But you were angry at me, and I thought you didn't want watch me kill myself."

"I got over the angry part. As a ghoul, I consider myself an expert on radiation. It didn't sound like a good idea, and I still don't want to see you hurt yourself. But this is important to you, so I decided to trust your judgment. After all, you are the one that has medical training, and you knew what you were getting into. I thought that you might appreciate some sane company until you feel better."

"And then what?"

"And then whatever you want, gorgeous. The night is yours. Or the day, depending on how long this takes. You've got a house to see, and if you don't like the house, you can stay at the bar. Gob gave me a key to give to you."

"And where will you be?"

"I will be wherever you want me to be."

"But I yelled at you."

"And I yelled back. So we're still equal. Well, except that I need to apologize for being rude earlier."

"What do you have to apologize for?"

"I did not thank you for killing Moriarty for me. It means a lot. Really. You defend me both inside and outside of battle. No one has ever done that for me before. It's taking some time to get used to."

"I'll try to get shot less next time."

A bout of dry heaves wracked Kate. Her hair flopped forward, but Charon gathered it and pulled it back. The amount of hair held by the hair elastic seemed to be as much as the strands that dangled freely. Moira appeared at the door seconds after she heard the siren song of the dry heaves. Her eyes were gleeful. She skipped over to a clipboard and checked her watch.

"4:43 this time. Boy, if you were having a kid right now, that sucker would be trying awful hard to poke its little head out."

When it had passed, Kate slunk down against the couch. "I hate you, Moira."

"Oh, don't be silly. That's just the extreme discomfort and dehydration talking. Okay, let's just take a look at those little arms, shall we?" She tapped the eraser of the pencil on her lips. "Hmm. I wonder if the amount that you vomit or try to vomit has any effect on how quickly you heal. Gosh. I sure do wish that I had a way to quantify that."

"Fuck you. You're not cutting me up again."

"I really wonder what radiation does to mental faculties. You always seem to be the biggest potty mouth when you're irradiated." She dropped the clipboard hastily and practically skipped over to Kate. "Okay. Nasty wound check time!"

Charon grabbed her wrist. "You hurt her, and I hurt you."

"Now why would I do that? Honestly. That would ruin the experiment.

"You could try being gentle this time."

"Aww. Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, but you know me. I just get all kinds of worked up when I get to see science in action. Now let me see."

She leaned over Kate and prodded at the bullet wound on her shoulder. Kate gave a weak growl, but Moira was too caught up to notice. She thrust herself between Kate and Charon to get a good look at the arm Kate was half-lying on. With her ass in his face, he wanted nothing more than to push the bitch over and give her a few wounds of her own. The only reason that he didn't was because she was directly over Kate.

Moira stood up and pushed back her hair with a happy nod. "Okay. Things are looking better. I would guess that you've got—oh, maybe two or three more hours of agony to go before you're all sealed up."

"Wonderful. Now get me some more water."

"Aww. You're such a cranky little patient." Moira left the room, made a lot of noise, and returned with water. "Here you go." Charon grabbed the bottle. "Hey. That's not for you."

"This better not have anything weird in it."

"Nope. Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"No. Last time, I mixed up a whole bunch of Rad-X in with Brahmin milk to supplement the RadAway. I think the milk helps your tummy after all that vomiting."

"Just go away," Kate groaned.

"Okay. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. But don't do anything that I wouldn't do. I'll be back the next time your body decides to hate you. Come get me if anything cool happens." She wandered into the other room, humming.

Charon opened the bottle and took a sip from it. It tasted normal.

"Charon?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay, smoothskin."

"No it isn't. I was scared that that was it. That I wouldn't be able to protect myself, which would mean that I couldn't protect you and that you might be too worried about me to protect yourself."

Nova was right. He silently thanked her for forcing him to talk to her. "I told you that you were too stubborn to not get better somehow."

"I don't know how to say this without it sounding arrogant."

"Go on."

"You are the man that I deserve."

The euphoria from her words was infinitely better than any other buzz in the wasteland. "That is good to know." He leaned in and kissed her head softly. "Here. Let me help—er, support you so that you can drink this."

"You sure you want to risk getting thrown up on?"

"I may as well. I have already had your blood, your tears, and your snot on me today. Maybe one day I'll get the type of fluid that I actually want."

"Are you—are you actually hitting on me? I just threatened to puke on you."

"I was hoping to head off the 'how can you even look at me? I'm so gross right now.' Although, don't get me wrong. This isn't a good look for you. And also, you better find some way to brush your teeth."


	53. Home on the Range

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Three: Home on the Range**

The night was hell. It pained him to watch her suffer, but after every few check-ins from Moira, the wounds did seem to be closing. Every time that Moira appeared, he thought of new ways to hurt her. Kate did her best to keep the water down, but it was a constant battle.

When conversation had dried up, she asked if he would read something to her. Moira listed off the books and magazines she had. Kate stopped her as soon as she mentioned _Tæles of Chivalrie_. He read to her, pausing only when he needed to help her drink water or hold her hair back. She enjoyed the story as a distraction. She had read it years ago in the vault, but she wasn't about to tell him that. She enjoyed the rumble of his voice. Occasionally, it lulled her into a brief doze.

The wounds scabbed over, and eventually, the scabs fell away. The new skin healed into pink and white scars. He had been there since almost the start of the process, but he still found it hard to believe that it had actually worked. Kate insisted on suffering through the radiation longer, hoping that the scars would disappear. They didn't. As much as Charon hated to see her hurt, he found that he actually liked the scar from the bullet in her shoulder. It was tangible proof that she cared for him. In addition to learning that radiation could heal her, he learned that scars could be sexy.

She stayed on her side during the first course of RadAway until the nausea subsided. After that, they propped her head up so that she could drink more water. She whimpered as the fire went through her veins. Normally, she would have just gritted her teeth and taken it like a woman, but since her body had been suffering one trauma or another going on two days now, it didn't even occur to her to hold back. Moira brought her the brahmin milk concoction during the second course of RadAway. Kate suffered through two more doses of RadAway before her radiation levels were safe once more.

Moira took the needle out and put a bandage over the spot. "There you go. If you were still irradiated, I guess you wouldn't need this, but then we'd be doing this all over again, huh?"

Kate didn't bother trying to keep her eyes open. "Don't sound so happy about it."

"Aww. I guess you still feel as horrible as you look. Poor thing. Well, you can just stay there and rest up if you want."

Charon didn't like the gleam in her eyes. "No thanks. We'll be getting out of here now."

Kate's brow furrowed, and she groaned. "I don't want to move. I just want to sleep."

Charon smirked. "You don't have to move. I'll take you somewhere safe."

"What? My place is perfectly safe. You tell him, Kate. Why I didn't do anything to you last night, did I?"

"Show me where her things are."

"Our stuff," Kate corrected.

"Our things."

Moira pouted. "You know, you two just aren't any fun at all. Come on. They're upstairs."

Charon followed her to the place that Kate had slept the night before. Where she had slept without him as he hurried to return to her side. The packs were considerably lighter. She must have dumped off most of the goods on Moira. He returned downstairs and fit his pack into the duffle bag, after which, he swung over his shoulder. The straps of her pack went over that. The duffle bag was too high, and it made the pack flop backwards.

She was sleeping. Her face was pale and dark circles hung from her eyes. However, the bruise on her forehead was gone. He hated to disturb her, but he hated Moira more. He gathered her up. She moaned and scrunched up her face, but once Charon was holding her, she fell right back asleep. He carried her to the door.

Moira opened it for him, waving as he walked past. "It's been a blast."

Charon did not make eye contact. It was safest that way. He looked around the sleeping steel city. They could stay at the bar, but hadn't they been enough of a spectacle there recently? It would be loud there, and people would probably want to bother her. He looked to the new house. In Underworld, news was instantaneous. It was possible that some people might not know about the house. If nothing else, it should be quiet. He tried to walk the ramps silently, but it didn't take long to figure out that it was a lost cause. Instead, he focused on keeping the ride as smooth as possible.

When he got to the house, he realized that he had a problem: how to get the key out of his pocket. He kicked his left leg up against the house and draped her legs over it while he grabbed the key. She was still asleep. He opened the door with a smug, satisfied smile. He stepped inside.

Three lights burned into his eyes: a red one framed by two white ones. The white ones were so bright that he couldn't even keep his eyes open. Kate groaned and turned her head into his chest.

"Good evening, sir. You have ten seconds to prove that you are the new owner of this domicile, or I shall be required to expunge you like the worthless cad that you are," the robot behind the lights said politely.

"Okay, okay! Jesus. I have the deed. Can you turn those lights off?"

"No sir, but I would like to inform you that I am still counting."

He had not expected that he would need his shotgun. When he had decided to play pack Brahmin, he had ignored the nagging need to keep it uncovered. He set her down, grabbed the deed from his pocket, and fumbled it open so that the text was displayed to the robot. Kate's head slammed on the floor. She awoke with a gasp.

The robot's red eye extended towards the deed. The white lights dimmed to a reasonable level. "Ah, yes. Very good, Master. Welcome to your new home. My name is Wadsworth. I am your personal robot attendant. Should you need anything, please bring it to my attention so that I may assist you."

Kate rubbed her head. "Why did you drop me?"

Charon cringed. "Sorry. I didn't know that there would be a robot waiting to kill us. Simms failed to mention that." He smirked. "I guess I didn't think to get you up and make you talk to it."

"Ah, and shall I assume that this young madam is an authorized guest, or should I resume my security routine?"

"It's her house." Charon reached out to help Kate up.

"A very odd joke, sir."

"It's not a joke."

"Sir, if I may—you hold the deed. Therefore, the house is yours."

Charon put the deed into her hand. "And now it's hers."

"No, sir. I'm afraid that isn't how it works. You see, Mister Sheriff Lucas Simms regulates the ownership of the house. After my last master was viciously ripped apart by a pack of dogs, Mister Simms asked me to enact my home security procedures until my next master appeared with the deed. As that you presented me with the deed, I have already memorized your appearance, voice pattern, and movements so that I can easily authenticate you in the future."

Charon put his hand on his forehead. "I can't own a house, you fucking robot."

"Master, I am sorry to be the bearer of what is bad news to you for some inexplicable reason, but you do. Is it alright if I call you 'Master,' or is there something else that you would prefer to be called?"

Charon balled his fists. "Are you mocking me? Did Simms put you up to this? I swear to god—"

Kate laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his. "You're wasting your time. Let's just go to sleep. Please?"

"No, sir. I assure you that Mister Simms did not ask me to enable my mocking subroutine, although I can change that if you wish."

"Why the—"

"Charon. Let it go."

"Ah. Master Charon it is, then. Is the madam just a temporary resident or—"

"Permanent," Charon growled.

"Right. Okay, then. I have authenticated her, but I warn you that she may now come and go as she wishes. My security protocols will not be enforced against her. Should you wish that to change, please advise me posthaste."

Charon gritted his teeth and looked at Kate. "You don't really need a robot, do you?"

She smirked. "I'll torture it tomorrow if it'll make you feel better."

The robot cleared its non-existent throat. "Sir, I assure you that my services should prove to be quite invaluable to you. With the exception of the pleasures of the flesh, there are many other operations that I can perform which will make you feel civilized until the moment that you step back into the anarchic, desolate wasteland."

"What was your name again?" Kate asked before Charon could speak up.

"Wadsworth, if it pleases you, madam."

"Can you purify water?"

"Of course, madam! I have already prepared what water the former master had on-hand. I shall be able to freshen up any that you choose—"

"Marvelous. Can you show us to the bedroom, and then bring us all of the purified water that you have?"

"Master, do you also wish that I follow her directives—sans killing you, of course?"

"For fuck's sake. Yes."

"Then certainly, madam! Right this way." The robot hovered its way upstairs.

Kate smiled up at Charon. "Let's go, Master."

Charon's eyes narrowed, and he shivered. "No. Don't ever call me that."

Kate's eyes widened, and she frowned. "Sorry. It was a joke."

Charon pursed his lips and removed his arm from hers. "That word is never a joke to me."

Kate's mouth quivered. "I'm sorry. I didn't think—"

He sighed, wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, smoothskin. You didn't know."

Kate tried to put her arm around him, but it ran into all of the bags. "Do you need any help carrying all this stuff?"

"I carried all of this and you up here. I can make it up a few stairs."

"I didn't ask you to carry me here."

"No. You were too passed out to ask me to save you from that horrible woman. Good thing that I know how to read body language."

"Good. Can you tell that I want to go the fuck to sleep?"

He gestured forwards. "After you, smoothskin."

"Finally," Kate said with a grateful sigh.

She led the way up the stairs, running her hand along the wall. With the robot upstairs, only a few errant streams of light guided their way. It waited until they had reached the top of the stairs to turn on the light in the room and hover out.

"Oh good. I was afraid that I had lost you. You'll find the bedroom here."

"The bed's too small," Kate said.

"If you wish to modify any of the furniture or décor, I suggest that you speak to Madam Moira Brown of Craterside Supply."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Charon muttered.

"If you two wish to get settled, I shall return with the water that you requested."

"Great." Kate climbed onto the bed. "I guess we'll just be extra cozy tonight. Come on, roughskin."

Charon smirked and began unloading the bags. "Are you sleeping in that?"

"You remember the part where you pushed me in the water earlier?"

"I did not push you. I let go, and you fell." He began unstrapping his armor.

"Whatever. The point is that it ruined my clothes, and this is all I have to wear."

"Are you going to be comfortable in that? That collar looks awfully tight. Maybe there's something else around here that you can wear."

She gave him a bewitching smile. "No, Charon. You don't understand. It's _all_ I'm wearing."

His fingers halted as his mouth dropped. His fingers began working twice as fast as he tried to ignore how he was hardening with need. "Goddamnit. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you asked, and because I thought that you might like to know."

"Doc Church said that we were supposed to keep our hands to ourselves until you felt better."

"I do feel better."

Charon scoffed. "You were just saying how much you wanted to go to sleep."

"That was before I got in here and remembered what you said about wanting me in an empty bed."

Charon grimaced and turned away from her.

Kate bit her lip. "Unless you've changed your mind."

"I presume that Gob was the one who told you what Ahzrukhal made me do?"

"No."

"Are you just saying that to protect him?"

"No. Why would I need to protect him? I already told you not to hurt him."

Charon snorted. "He punched me in the face earlier."

"What?"

"He thought I fucked Nova."

Kate's stomach churned. "But you didn't, right?"

"Not you too. No. We talked about you, and she gave me advice."

"And what was her advice?"

With the last of his armor gone, Charon slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. He drew his knees up and rested his arms on them. He looked up at Kate. "You need to tell me what happened to you in the vault."

She shook her head adamantly as the distant look took over her eyes. "No way."

He sighed. "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"There's nothing to help. You can't change what happened."

"You said you were a vault counselor, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then you know how not talking about problems makes them worse."

"Yeah, but mine are different."

"No. Yours are textbook examples."

"You don't even know what they are."

"They're the reason you're so scared about being helpless."

She opened her mouth wordlessly and then jerked her head away, confirming everything Nova had said.

"You'll never believe anything I say to the contrary until you make peace with whatever happened down there."

Kate seethed as the seconds passed. She finally looked back at him. "Two conditions: I get really drunk first, and you never tell anyone."

"Done."

With the mood officially ruined, Kate sighed and removed the useless elastic from her hair. "Well. So much for being sexy for you."

Charon stared down. "How long have you known about what I used to do?"

"Before we left Underworld."

"It was Greta, wasn't it?"

"No, but you may as well stop asking, because I'm not going to tell you who it was. It doesn't matter."

"I told you that I was disgusting."

"And here you are not believing what I've said to the contrary."

"I thought that you were only aware of the physical state of my body, not what it has done."

She crawled down on the floor until she was by his knees. She sat up and put her arms over his. "But I knew the whole time. And I still kissed you. And I still want you. It's why I wanted to be sure that you were comfortable with me touching you. That you wanted it like I did and weren't feeling like you had to."

He leaned forward with a sigh and rested his head on her arms. "Just because you say that you deserve me does not mean that I deserve you. I am everything that is wrong with the wasteland."

"If that was true, I wouldn't have saved you in the first place. I would have let you rot there—metaphorically, of course." She leaned her cheek against his head. "You disobeyed me."

He pulled his head up. His eyes were frightened. "How have I disobeyed you?"

"Have you forgotten what I told you that first night?"

"No."

"Well, you don't believe me then. You have to forgive yourself. People made you do all that other shit. You didn't have a say in it. You do now, and you deserve to be happy. And if I make you happy, then you deserve me." She cupped his face. "You are the man that I want and the man that I need."

"But you don't need anyone."

"Well, I finally figured out that I was wrong."


	54. The House Always Wins

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Four: The House Always Wins**

The robot cleared its non-existent throat at the top of the stairs. "Pardon me, for I do not wish to intrude, but am I correct in assuming that you have concluded your quarrel, Master and Madam?"

Kate smiled at him. "Well? Have we?"

His stomach twisted. "There is something else that I need to tell you."

Kate sighed. "Well, come in anyway, Wadsworth."

"Excellent." The robot floated into the room. Two buckets were suspended from his arms. "I hate to request it of you, but if you could please assist me in removing these buckets, I can set out the bottles of water that you requested."

Kate frowned at the number of bottles. "How many did you bring up?"

"Twelve, Madam, but rest assured that there are an additional 31 downstairs."

"Holy shit."

"My former master quite enjoyed quoting the aphorism 'be prepared.'"

Kate stood and began taking the buckets from his arms and setting them on the dresser. "Okay. Great. Well, you don't need to bring up any more. And you don't need to worry about setting them out."

"As you wish, Madam."

She grabbed a water bottle, sat on the bed, and studied Charon. "Go on."

"I didn't like the way that Jericho was talking about you."

"Okay. So what did you do?"

Charon looked away. "I told him that you couldn't get enough of me."

"Okay. So what?"

Charon winced as he looked at her. "I mean that I told him that you couldn't fuck me enough."

Kate stared at him for a few moments before bursting into laugher. Charon raised a brow in confusion. She had to take breaths between the laughs to try to talk.

"So let me get this straight. You, the ghoul who didn't want me to refer to him as my companion, didn't want me to touch him in front of other people, and was scared that people were going to call me a ghoulfucker, bragged about how I couldn't fuck you enough."

"Gob said that you would be mad."

"It's hilarious."

Charon crossed his arms, sulking. "I couldn't help it. You make me act irrationally. Apparently, I am not good at restraining my feelings when it comes to you."

She wiped her eyes as the laughter began to wind down. "That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"It is a distraction. It makes me weak in combat." Not to mention in general.

"But you weren't actually fighting, were you?"

"No, but it was a possibility."

There was a delicious, wicked look in her eyes. "No harm done. You were just telling him the inevitable truth."

Charon shifted as his pants grew tighter.

"But I'm curious. What did he say about me?"

A sick feeling in his stomach replaced his arousal. "That you couldn't keep your hands off of him and that you fucking me was a waste of fine pussy."

She scoffed. "He's a fucking liar. He's the one that won't keep his hands to himself, and every time that he doesn't, he gets a good punch in the face. In fact, it happened so often that he got good at dodging, so I have to change it up. And as far as it being a waste, what he meant that it was one less potential pussy that he wouldn't have to pay for. Fucking dick." Her face went serious. "So is that it, or was there something else? Did you go running after my dad or kill or beat up anyone else?"

"No. That was it. Gob said that women don't like it when men claim to have slept with them."

"You're the one who insists on holding me off because you want to do things right."

Once again, Wadsworth cleared his non-existent throat. "May I interject?"

"What is it, Wadsworth?" Kate asked.

"Do you require any other services this evening?"

"Actually, yes. Did the previous guy happen to have a toothbrush and toothpaste?"

"He did, but I regret to inform you that they are by the sink downstairs."

"And I've got buckets and water up here." She looked at Charon. "If that wouldn't gross you out too much."

"Wouldn't be the first time you used a bucket this evening," Charon said, smirking. He felt bad when she blushed and looked away.

"Not to trouble you, Madam, but I would like to remind you that I am the one who has to clean that."

"Then be glad that your name isn't Moira," Kate said.

"It can be, if you wish it so. I can just overwrite my memory banks, but then I shall no longer respond to the name Wadsworth."

"No. Wadsworth is fine." Charon lowered his voice, muttering under his breath, "Although Damned Robot is a lot better."

Wadsworth responded in kind. "Not another asshole."

Charon's brow went up, and Kate almost spewed water out of her nose. She coughed and then went into a renewed fit of giggles.

"Master Charon, I have excellent hearing to assist in performing my security operations. If you are upset that I almost killed you and the madam earlier, please be certain that it was nothing personal. It is just that only my rightful owner is entitled to my services. Not burglarious ruffians."

"Quit calling me Master."

"Is there something else that you would prefer?"

"Anything but that."

"Oh! I know!" Kate said, waving her arm around excitedly. "You can call us 'My Lord' and 'My Lady.'"

Charon smirked. "That story went to your head. Admit it. You just want to be a princess in your new rusting metal castle."

Kate laughed. She pulled her feet up and sat against the wall cross-legged. "Actually, I used to want to be the knight."

"I suppose that explains the do-gooder streak."

"No one wanted to be princess. Especially not Amata."

"Amata?"

Kate shook her head. "Nope. Not drunk enough. Anyway, I wanted to be the knight when I was a kid. But after shit went down, I did want to be the princess." Her eyes went sad, but after a moment, she looked back at Charon, smiling. "But you've saved me a few times out here, so I guess I can mark that off of my list. Now, I guess I'll just be the begrudgingly noble paladin of the wastes."

"If you're a paladin, what does that make me? Your squire?"

"Hell no. You're my badass, sexy knight companion in tasty black armor."

He hardened. "You left out 'ghoul.'"

She shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

"As I recall, it was a vital part of the original moniker."

"I also left out 'stalwart,' since it seems to be an implicit part of our companionship. Not that you ever call me your companion or anything."

He frowned. "Does it upset you that I haven't?"

"Yes and no."

"You do realize that it started out as a joke."

"I know, but the meaning changed."

He snorted.

"What?"

"You have absolutely fucking ruined me, smoothskin."

The blood drained from her face. "What did I do? How did I—"

"Relax. I did not say that it was a bad thing."

"It certainly sounds like a bad thing."

"It isn't. It's just that you have turned me into a complete fucking sap. 'Companion' just doesn't seem like a strong enough word to describe what you are to me."

"Then what does?"

He shook his head with a snort. "No. If I say it, I will officially stop being a badass."

"No you won't." She winced. "It isn't 'ruiner,' is it?"

"Jesus. Of course not." He looked away, rubbing his forehead and muttering, "More along the lines of 'everything.'"

She bit her lip and chuckled. Her voice trembled. "You're right. That is a much better word. But I disagree: only a badass could have come up with something better."

He tsked as he got to his feet. "It wasn't supposed to make you cry, smoothskin." He sat beside her and wiped her cheek.

"No. It's a good thing. It's a happy thing," she said, wiping at her eyes. "And besides, I can clean my own face this time."

"Come here, Everything." He put an arm around her shoulder, and she rested her head on his chest. They sat in the silence, enjoying each other's warmth.

Wadsworth took advantage of the pause to speak up. "May I remind you that I will be happy to change your titles if the sir and madam would please confirm the new ones so that I may avoid future offense."

She looked up at Charon and patted his thigh eagerly. "Well?"

When her hand stopped, he wondered if she had noticed the effect that she was having on him. If she insisted on keeping him hard all the time, his pants were going to stretch out, and they had been good, durable armor. An acceptable sacrifice. "Whatever my lady desires."

"Hooray!" she said, clapping. She sat up, poising daintily and affecting an accent. "Wadsworth, you shall refer to us as 'my lord' and 'my lady.'"

"Processing. Yes. There we go. I have made the requested modifications, my lady."

Kate squealed with delight. Charon smiled. It felt good to see her so happy. He was glad that she had spoken up. It was such a small thing that gave her so much joy, and it was something that he never would have thought of.

"Shall I fetch those oral hygiene products for you now, my lady?"

"Yes. Please do, Wadsworth." As the robot left, she turned to Charon, grinning mischievously and dropping the accent. "I imagine that I still look horrible, but I'll be ready for kissing in just a few minutes. What do you say? Want to celebrate the first night in our new castle?"

His breath hitched as heat poured down his body. "So you are intent on seducing me?"

Kate scoffed. "Don't act like you don't enjoy it."

"I never said that I didn't enjoy it. However, you are supposed to be resting. Besides, I wouldn't last two seconds." He saw the disappointment flash in her eyes, so he hastily added, "I just haven't had the opportunity to pleasure myself since a certain smoothskin started crawling all over me."

Kate's eyes widened. "That's what you call it? I'll show you crawling all over you." She swung her knee around him and settled into his lap. Her eyes widened as she felt how hard he was underneath her.

Charon turned to the door and yelled. "Wadsworth, hurry up!"

"Yes, my lord. Right away!"

She gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh god. I'm sorry. I forgot."

She began to move off of him, but Charon caught her leg. "I didn't say I wanted you to move, did I?"

She turned back to Charon with the alluring smile that made him weak. Under the guise of getting comfortable, she rocked her hips against him as she settled into his lap once more. With a sharp inhale, his eyes closed, and his head dipped back. He put his hands on her waist.

"You should have followed your own advice," she said, grinding against him slowly once more.

He groaned and bit his lip as he tried to keep himself under control. Words were losing their meaning. "Which was?"

"You told me to touch myself, and I did. And while I enjoyed myself, I thought all about you. Where our hands would go. Where our mouths would go. I kept hoping that you would come back in and join me."

His lips parted, and desire filled his eyes. "Goddamnit, smoothskin." One second.

"If you want me to stop, just say the word, but it's not my fault that you're so fucking sexy."

He scoffed even as his pulse quickened. "I am not sexy. Quit saying that."

"No? Then why do I keep trying to seduce you?" She rocked against him, and she felt him squeeze her waist and pull her down into him even harder. She bent her lips to his ear. "Like it or not, I find you incredibly sexy, Charon. I suggest you get used to it," she purred.

Wadsworth chose that moment to reenter the room, saving him. The robot extended the toothbrush and toothpaste to Kate. "Here you are, my lady."

She groaned with disappointment, pressed against him, and gave him a kiss on his cheek before she pulled herself off of him.

Charon ran his hands down his face, shuddering. "Goddamnit, smoothskin."

She gave him a siren's smile before turning to empty the bucket of the remaining water bottles. She opened her water bottle, poured some water over the toothbrush, and added toothpaste. When she finished, she sat back with a sigh and held out the bucket to Wadsworth.

"It's all yours."

"Shall I take the hygiene products with me, or will you be making his a habit, my lady?"

"No. Take them down too. And that second bucket of water. I think we have plenty."

"As you wish, my lady."

"And you may return to your charger after that."

"Excellent. Shall you require a wake-up call in the morning?"

Charon snorted. "Fuck no."

"Very good, my lord. Have a pleasant night's sleep." Wadsworth collected everything and left for the evening.

"So what do you say, roughskin? Are we going straight to sleep, or will we be doing something else? Preferably each other." She bit her lip demurely. "If you show me what to do, I could touch you."

Each throb was an ache. He was dizzy, reeling with lust. His eyes smoldered, and he licked his lips. "Tell me that you want me. I need to hear it."

Kate laughed. "You have got to get better at listening to me, roughskin." Her face radiated desire. "I don't just want you. I need you."

He grabbed her waist, picked her up, and set her into his lap once more. Her eyes widened in surprise. Then his hands were tangled in her hair, and his lips were kissing her fervently. She moaned, cradling his head in her hands as her lips pulled at his, never getting enough. He ran his tongue over her lips. When they parted with a gasp, he slid his tongue in, finding hers. She moaned, taken aback. She tried to kiss him as he was kissing her, but her tongue was stiff and awkward.

Charon pulled away with a chuckle. He leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her green eyes with his cloudy blue ones. "Relax, smoothskin."

She grimaced. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just relax. "

She licked her lips and nodded breathlessly. "Okay."

"And quit riding me."

She stared at him defiantly, pushing against him once more. "You sure?"

He exhaled slowly, stilling her hips. "I would prefer not to embarrass myself."

His lips were on hers once again, but now he kissed her tenderly, taking his time. His tongue caressing hers once more. Swirling over hers. Bathing hers in soft, slippery warmth. She moaned into his mouth, tentatively moving her tongue against his. He chuckled, stopping the kiss only to say "better" before his lips were on hers once again.

She ran her hands down his chest and tugging at his shirt. "I want to feel you," she panted.

He yanked the shirt off. He should have been ashamed, but he was lost in his desire for her. In that moment, he would have taken on a deathclaw bare-handed if she asked. He wasn't about to deny her anything. His breath caught when he saw the way she was tasting him with her eyes. She started on his shoulders and smoothed her hands down his chest, over his nipples, and over his rugged abs. He shivered as her hands skimmed the top of his pants.

"Jesus, you're fucking cut," she murmered with awe, unable to take her eyes away. Her hands were on his sides, running her thumbs over the lines of his stomach.

She dove for his mouth, and he met her half-way. He slid a hand up her side tentatively. He ran a thumb over the side of her breast. The moan of pleasure was all the permission that he needed. As he cupped the sweet softness, he wanted the dress gone. He needed to know just how soft and how smooth she was.

He tugged at the skirt of the dress. "Can we get rid of this damned dress?"

Kate nodded, trying to catch her breath as her hands worked the buttons. Once undone, she tugged the sleeves over her arms, and he helped draw the fabric up over her head. She flung it onto the floor. It was his turn to gape. Nothing underneath, just as she had said. His eyes didn't know where to focus.

"You have no idea how fucking beautiful you are, do you?" he whispered, meeting her eyes with his heated gaze.

She blushed and pursed her lips. "Same goes for you."

He growled and put a hand behind her. He swept her onto her back and covered her body with his. He moved the hair that was hiding her neck and ran his tongue up it. Her breath shuddered. He pulled the lobe of her ear with his lips, and then ran his tongue over the cusp of her ear. Her perfect fucking ears.

She shivered beneath him, feeling the strength of his back beneath her fingertips. He pressed himself against the warmth between her legs. He was so hard for her. Harder than she thought was possible. Harder than his strongest muscles. She ground herself against him. He couldn't complain now. He had started it.

He worked his way down her neck. Sometimes licking. Sometimes kissing. All through a satisfied grin. When he got to her shoulder, he paused. He ran a thumb over the bullet scar and then kissed it reverently. She chuckled, and his eyes met hers.

She pressed a palm to his cheek. "All for you, roughskin."

His eyes shone with bliss and gratitude. "Thank you," he whispered.

She beamed. "You're welcome, handsome."

He dipped his head to her chest and licked his way down. He nuzzled her breast with his cheek. The alternating sensations of calloused muscle and soft, leathery skin brought her a spike of pleasure. She hissed.

His eyes darted to hers. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Fuck no. Don't stop."

He snuggled into her breast once more, baffled by just how soft she was. He could only ignore the feel of contrast of her hardened nipple in the center of all her other softness for so long before he needed it in his mouth. He ran his tongue over it first. A sharp gasp. An arch of her back.

Their eyes met. In that moment, she was helpless. Absolutely desperate for him. His eyes were sinful as he reveled in her pleasure, unable to look away. Back when partners were forced on him, he would stare them down through the act so that they would have no illusions about what they were doing. As ever, it was different with her. He was entranced with the look of longing that consumed her eyes. The sound of her breath as it sped in and then rushed out in gasps and moans. The way that her eyes fluttered and she bit her lip when the sensations overpowered her control.

She ran her hands along the broad expanse of his shoulders. Along his arms which bulged as he supported his weight, ever-cautious not to hurt her. Rough to everyone except for her. Pleasure radiated from his mouth throughout her body as the flurry of sensations passed over her nipple. His chapped lips. The warmth of his mouth and the soft circling of his tongue. The sudden cold when he broke the kiss to flick with his tongue.

She locked her legs against the back of his. His head snapped up with a growl, and he reached up and cupped her face, running his thumb over her chin. He latched onto the other breast. She was so impatient to have her mouth back on him that she trapped his thumb with her lips, urging it in with her tongue. Charon's eyes fluttered back with a moan. He quivered against her. He had been ready to come before, but imagining her mouth around him had him at the edge. He freed his thumb and pulled himself down the bed. She pouted at him, confused.

"Charon," she pleaded, starting to sit up.

"Lay back," he whispered.

Eyes ever on her, he lowered his head and tasted her. Her happiness before his. Her pleasure before his. She responded with a moan of surprise and delight. Her musk was all around him, and he was drunk on her smell. Her taste. He growled into her as he lapped at her wet heat. As he worshipped the center of her pleasure. He watched the way it made her pant and whimper. She wrapped one hand around his head and grasped his hand in her other.

"Charon?" The question was all need.

He wasn't about to stop. Not with the way that she was writhing beneath him. "Hmm?"

"Call me your smoothskin. Please."

The request drove him to the edge once more as his heart and his groin fought for control of his blood. He raised his head. His eyes were dark with desire, seeking to possess her. The light gleamed off of the lower half of his face where he was covered in her arousal. His grin was pure confidence.

"_My_ smoothskin," he rumbled, squeezing her hand and her hip.

A cry escaped her lips, and he returned to her with twice the enthusiasm. He squeezed her hand and then let go of it. Her hands twined in the patches of his hair. As he smoothed her with his tongue, he stroked her secret lips with his fingers. Her moans became more desperate. Her body parted eagerly, greedily for him. He teased her opening with a finger.

"Please!" Her voice was a frenzied whimper.

He slowly took his time pressing into her heat. Every breath of hers was a cry now. He growled into her when he felt just how tight she was. How it felt like his finger barely fit. When she had told him that she wanted him—no, _needed_ him—all of his pent-up lust made him want to throw her down, thrusting himself into her before she hit the mattress. Now he saw that there was no way that he would fit without working on her first—an honor which he relished. To be the man that she wanted in her bed. And maybe even in her heart.

Her hips twitched about him as he coaxed the crescendoing cries from her, beckoning them as he curled his finger inside her. When her eyes were open, they were frantic, but she could barely keep them open now. The pleasure took her body, arching her back. Everything else vanished except for the feeling of his mouth and his finger and the pulses that overcame her. As she began to contract around him, he groaned into her with satisfaction, stroking and licking furiously. Willing her to come as hard as she could. She screamed. The room fell away. Her body fell away. For moments, she was nothing but bliss. A shooting star.

The hands that once plied his head now smoothed it. Her eyes focused on his once more. Hers content and adoring. His proud yet still craving. He was slower now, draping his tongue and pressing his finger into the spots that made her quiver, seeking out the last few shocks of her orgasm.

"Mmm, Charon," she purred languidly, and the sound of his name on her lips made him throb harder. She smiled at him. "Come here. I want to hold you."

He withdrew his finger slowly. She moaned, and he felt her tense around him. Neither of them wanted him to leave. But he did. He pulled himself up to her. Smoothing her cheek, he closed his eyes and kissed her long and slowly. He looked at her once more, pushing away the few hairs that had slipped into her face during her throes.

"How was that?"

A slow laugh. "Even better than I imagined."

He kissed her on the forehead. As skilled as he was at killing, he wanted his ability to please her to surpass it. He laid his head against hers, caressing her cheek.

Seconds later, he recognized the pattern of her breathing. She was asleep.

He snorted, grinning into her neck. "Goddamnit, smoothskin."

As disappointing as it was, he knew that she needed the rest. He had wanted to take things slow with her. In a way, it was a compromise. But there was no fucking way he was going to go to sleep without satisfying himself tonight. One more night, and he was sure he'd go feral.

He extracted himself from her arms slowly, careful not to wake her. He crossed the room and turned off the lights. He held the hand that had pleasured her to his once-nose, inhaling her scent. The scent of her arousal. The arousal that he caused in her. He freed himself and took his length in hand. He grasped himself, hearing the way she had moaned his name. Feeling her desperate hands all over his body. Free now to imagine her mouth around his length, his hips bucked, and the fire poured through him in his release. He didn't want to wake her, but he grunted her name before he could stop himself. He gritted his teeth as he rode the wake of his pleasure.

He did not know, nor did he care where he had spilt himself. Let the damned robot clean it up.

* * *

**AN**: Reader's Perk: Longer Lasting - You get +1 Endurance when encountering fanfiction that keeps going on and on with no smut in sight. I hope that the wait was worth it.

Much appreciation to FancyLadySnackCakes for beta-ing this chapter. Considering that 1) this is the first time I've written an explicit scene and 2) there are 53 chapters before this one, I (like Charon) didn't want to embarrass myself. Without her help, I would have spent even longer agonizing over whether or not to upload it. Reminder: check out her stories for a sexy, gruff Charon.

To fandelivres, collegegirl, and SummerAngelz: won't let me reply to you, but know that I appreciate the comments. collegegirl, thanks for letting me know about the double post in chapter 26.

I always appreciate comments/feedback. Sometimes they give me ideas for the story. Other times, they help me realize story inconsistencies or poor writing quirks that I wasn't even aware of. If I don't respond, it's cause I'm not sure of what to say. : X


	55. Things to Come!

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Five: Things to Come!**

She awoke with a long, slow stretch. She had slept long and full. She felt better than she had in a long time. As her eyes creaked open, she took in the new room.

And then she remembered last night. First with arousal, and then with embarrassment.

"Shit!"

She leapt out of the bed and tugged the dress over her head without bothering with the buttons. He was the one that was supposed to last two seconds, not her. She had expected him to be there when she woke up. She hoped that he wasn't mad. Well, not too mad. He deserved to be little mad after she had been so selfish.

She flung the door open, hurling herself into the hallway. "Charon?"

"Down here, smoothskin."

She blinked and almost tripped over herself. He was just downstairs? That had been too easy. He was seated at a workbench, hunched over her gun. She frowned and bit her lip when he didn't look up. He was absorbed in it with the same level of concentration that he had displayed at GNR. After last night, his absence and his matter-of-fact greeting worried her. She crept down the stairs.

Wadsworth floated towards her. "Good morning, my lady. Given the length of your slumber, I trust that this afternoon finds you well rested."

She watched Charon, who was still not looking at her. "Afternoon?"

"Yes, my lady."

"What time is it?"

"Do you prefer me to relay the time to you based on a 12-hour clock or a 24-hour clock?"

In the world of metal and eternally glowing fluorescent lights, a 12-hour clock was both archaic and impractical. The 12-hour clock only went from a quaint concept to a relevant way to tell time after she stepped out of the vault and day and night entered her reality. And even though it was clear that 4 pm was clearly not 4 am, it kept throwing her off.

"24-hour, please."

"It is 17:19. No. Make that 17:20."

"Damn."

"Indeed. My former master—err, no offense, my lord Charon—had quite the cache of food, if you wish to help yourself. While I am equipped with a blowtorch, I was informed by my previous masters and mistresses that it is not suitable for culinary preparation."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kate padded into the kitchen, while watching Charon out of the corner of her eye. She knew that she should say something to him, but she was starving. She was afraid that she would make things worse by saying the wrong thing. She grabbed some instamash and a bottle of purified water.

"How are you doing?" He still wasn't looking up.

She frowned. "That depends."

"On what?"

"If you're mad at me."

"You didn't clean your gun."

It wasn't what she had been expecting. Well, not right now anyway. "I was preoccupied."

"Excuses will not save you out there."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just don't be careless."

Similar words from the previous night when she was doing a thoroughly awful job of kissing him. She blushed. God, she had no idea what she was doing. "I'll try to be more careful."

"See that you do."

The silence stood between them. The instamash was ready, but she wasn't feeling hungry anymore. He still wasn't giving anything away. She had to say something.

"What about last night?"

"What about last night?"

"Are you angry?

He snorted. "No. Why would I be angry?"

"Because I fell asleep on you, and because you weren't there when I woke up."

"As much as I enjoy watching you sleep, I had things to do. And that bed sucks. We're getting a bigger one."

"Um. Okay."

"You're more dangerous than I thought. I can't trust you in a small bed."

She frowned. "Why is that?"

"Because when you are in a small bed, you have the tendency to smack me."

Her mouth dropped, but she recovered quickly. "I have to get your attention somehow."

He snorted. "Right, because you never have my attention. May I remind you that physical violence on your part invalidates our contract."

"Fuck the contract."

"I agree in part, although I would much prefer that you fuck me."

Heat flooded her body, but he did not glance at her. "You haven't even looked at me this morning."

"Because I am trying to finish this up as soon as I can. Had you cleaned your gun, I'd be in your arms right now."

Finally convinced that everything was okay between them, she sat down, leaned against the oven, and dug into the instamash.

"So you like it when I call you 'my smoothskin?'"

"Yeah. It's hot."

"Huh. I will keep that in mind."

"Please do."

He set her gun down and pushed away the cleaning supplies. He stood up and stretched. She stopped mid-chew, watching him. He was majestic, but unfortunately, his armor was hiding the delicious contours of his body. She would have to try to talk him out of wearing his armor while they were lounging around the house. The sight would have been so much better if it was just him in those leather pants. Fuck. She was beginning to feel a completely different hunger.

He crouched down in front of her, ran a hand under her chin, and gave her a long, slow kiss. Though faint, her scent was still on him. She gave a small moan.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He sat beside her against the oven and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She frowned up at him. "Are you sure you're not mad about last night?"

He snorted. "Of course not. You only almost died twice yesterday. I don't know how you managed enough energy to throw yourself at me in the first place. Of course, I like to think that I made you come so hard that you passed out."

She really needed food, but it was getting more and more difficult to focus on boring chore of eating. The faster she finished, the faster they could something else. "But what about you?"

"I finally took my own advice."

She frowned. "I'm sorry I missed it."

"It was that or go feral."

"I did not realize that blue balls was the reason that ghouls turned."

He moved the hair from her neck. "I already ate you once last night." He ran his tongue up her neck and nipped. She gasped, and her hand flew to the spot he had bitten. He frowned. "Did you not like that?"

"No. I just—I didn't know that people did that." She wondered what it would feel like on her nipples.

"I trust that you will tell me if I ever hurt you."

"I will."

"Good." He cupped her chin and grinned into her neck. He kissed his way up, nipping every few kisses.

Kate leaned her head over more to give him better access. "What happened to keeping our hands to ourselves?"

He smoothed his cheek against the side of her neck and plucked her earlobe. "You're up and walking. It's a little late now. You gave me a taste of someone I can't get enough of," he purred into her ear.

Screw breakfast. She put the bowl on the floor. She ran a hand over his cheek and into his hair as he traced her neck with his lips once more. "You sure you don't want to give that bed another try?"

He snorted. "Positive."

"The kitchen floor is better?"

"It isn't."

He guided her lips to his. She grabbed his armor and pulled him to her as she deepened the kiss. He made a noise that was something between a laugh and a moan. He pulled away, pressing his lips together to help him resist the need to keep going. He took her hand and stood up, offering her his other hand.

"Come on, smoothskin."

She accepted his hand and stood. She grabbed his belt and pulled him into her. "Where are we going?" She ran her hands over his hips and squeezed his ass, earning her a pleased growl. Moira was right. It was cute.

"Moira's."

With a laugh, she dropped her hands back to his hips. "You're kidding."

He settled his hands on her waist. "I am not."

"Why the fuck would we go there?"

"Hopefully to get a bigger bed. And to get you your vault suit back, if that sadist has finally finished working on it. And perhaps some other incidentals." He nodded into the living space. "I found some other clothes in here that might do for you in the meanwhile."

"You don't like the dress?"

He grinned. "The dress is fine. Especially when it's on the floor." He reached a hand through the open collar and cupped a breast, running his thumb over her nipple. She moaned. Then he pressed his other hand to her warmth, running the other thumb over her bud of pleasure. "And while I have no complaints about you wearing it and nothing else around me, you're asking for trouble if you leave the house like this." He nipped at her neck once more.

"Or what? You'll fuck your smoothskin in front of everyone else?" Kate smirked when she heard his sharp inhale. "The bomb's disarmed now. I say we do it up there." Charon returned his hands to her waist and leaned back, unamused. "I'm kidding."

"When I say 'trouble,' I mean everyone else. Now come on and get dressed."

"You're really serious?"

"Tempting fate is the last thing you want to do out here, smoothskin."

"No. I mean, you're going to do all that stuff to me, and then insist that we go to Moira's of all places?"

"That is exactly what I am doing."

The noise was somewhere between a whine and a growl. "You are a tease."

He cupped her cheek and ran a tongue over her lips. He pulled back with a smirk. "No. I am giving you something to look forward to."

She quirked a brow and curled her lips. "You finally going to make an honest ghoulfucker out of me?"

He tucked her hair behind her ear. He had been trained to lead the life of a leashed predator. The words behind his lips were forbidden, unheard of, and absolutely ludicrous for a man like him. They made his heart jitter as if it was her prey. He wanted to whisper the words in her ear. This time, it had nothing to do with the dance of seduction and everything to do with fearing to see her response to his words.

Her words had all been about fucking. But it would be their first time together, and her first time ever. There were firsts for him too. His first time with a smoothskin—whose flesh was so much more sensitive to touch than ghoul flesh. The first time that he wanted to savor it. To show her through touch what she made him feel. Those feelings that seemed so sappy and absurd at times, yet terrified him to name. How much of a big, badass motherfucking ghoul was he when she scared him at least as much if not more than a deathclaw—especially now considering how the surgery had boosted his reflexes?

"Yes and no."

"Why is there always a 'no'?"

He took her face into his hands, slowly leaned in, and gave her a light kiss. He pulled back and laced his fingers behind her shoulders. "No, because I still want us to do this right."

"And what needs to happen for it to be right?"

"We go slow. We take our time. We make love. On a clean bed with clean sheets. And after that, whenever you're ready, I will fuck you so hard that you can't remember anything else besides my name."


	56. I Can Stop Any Time I Want

**AN**: I'm not satisfied with this chapter as that I'm not entirely certain how much it contributes to the story. My first two tries had it go in drastically different, angsty directions. The way that it is now, it should really just be combined with the previous chapter, but I don't want to throw anyone off. So in the future, I'll probably combine them. For now, it will allow me to focus on moving forward.

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Six: I Can Stop Any Time I Want**

"You need some help with that, smoothskin?" he asked, smirking.

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on the new pants. Who thought that it was a good idea to use a bunch of buttons instead of a zipper? It also didn't help that she had to pin them between her arm and her hip to keep them in place since they were too big for her. "I've almost got it." Her voice was reserved.

"Are you okay? You're awfully quiet."

"Just feeling shy, I guess." She pulled the belt around her and fastened it in one of the new holes that Charon had worked into the leather.

He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "You don't need to feel shy around me, smoothskin."

She bit her lip and shrugged. "It's just that I liked what you said earlier. Both parts of it. I just got lost in thought." When she looked up at him, her eyes shone. "I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

It was his turn to be at a loss for words. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Out of all the smoothskins and roughskins combined, somehow I ended up with the best guy in the wasteland."

His heart was giddy, and his face warmed. "You deserve more than I could possibly ever give you."

"I disagree. You did all that shit with Zimmer. That goes far beyond what I deserve." She chuckled. "Come to think about it, that day we met him, that's when you called me 'my smoothskin.'"

"Did I?" Thank god he hadn't realized it at the time.

She stepped into his arms and kissed him lightly before looking into his eyes. "I am yours, you know. In case you were wondering."

"Then that makes me the luckiest guy in the wasteland."

She looked down at his collarbone, tracing it with her fingers. "Charon?"

Charon smoothed the hair on her head and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, everything?"

"It—look, I know that you already told me, but things are changing between us, and I just need to be sure. It's not just the contract, is it?"

He pulled her against him tightly. "That contract guarantees my loyalty to the holder, but the only thing that it has ever made me feel is hate. The way I feel for you—it is far from hate."

She nuzzled into his chest and enjoyed the warmth of him. "I guess we have one more thing in common."

"Good. As much as I enjoy how you can't seem to keep your hands off of me, I was beginning to have my doubts because of the way that you keep hitting me in your sleep."

"That's not what I mean. You know how you're still getting used to the way that I treat you, and how you were worried that maybe I was just leading you on? This just seems too good to be true."

He snorted and hugged her tighter. "I know exactly what you mean."

"No one has ever treated me the way that you have, much less felt anything for me."

"Then in addition to being the best and luckiest man in the wasteland, I am also the only one who is not an idiot."

"I guess maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Have you forgotten how old I am? As I recall, that makes me right all of the time."

"No it doesn't. You were wrong about me."

"I was not. You are dangerous, and I am still way too old for you. It's not my fault that you don't listen to me, youngin'."

"Gross. You know, the only time when the age difference is a problem is when you make a big deal about it."

"Then I take that back. You were right."

"You can't take it back. You already said it, and you have to be honest with me."

"Then I changed my mind. You are an intelligent woman, wise beyond your years, and I have never enjoyed being so thoroughly wrong."

"You know, I've heard that guys will often lie to get women to sleep with them."

"If lying was even an option for me, I do not believe that I would need to do so considering that you were just talking about fucking me on top of the bomb."

"The offer still stands."

"And that is exactly why you are dangerous."

"Am I?" She put a hand to his thigh and drew her hand up his length.

He hissed as his eyes darkened. "Keep doing that and I might take you up on that offer. Come on. Let's go get that bed."

As Kate was pulling away, he captured her mouth with his, filling it with his tongue. With a moan, she grabbed his armor and pulled him closer. Starting at her lower back, he smoothed his hands down until his hands circled her bottom. He squeezed, and she squeaked in surprise. He pulled away with a cruel, sexy smile.

"Don't forget your gun." He grabbed his shotgun from the workbench and holstered it on his back.

She growled, grabbing her gun and fitting it over her. "I'll show you dangerous."

"Is it anything like you showing me what it's like to have you crawling all over me?"

"Even more dangerous."

"I can't wait."

Wadsworth floated out of his corner. "Are there any instructions that you wish for me to carry out in your absence, my lord."

"Did you finish purifying the water I gave you?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then go clean upstairs since Kate is finally up."

"My lord, I do not wish to argue with you, but I cleaned that room prior to your arrival yesterday. I do not wish to be argumentative, but is that the best use of my time?"

Charon kept his straight. "Yes, because we will be replacing furniture in there."

"As you wish, my lord." Wadsworth made his way upstairs.

Kate smirked at him. "If I didn't know better, I might think that you're actually starting to like that damned robot."

"It has its uses."

"Hey, Wadsworth?"

The robot faced her. "Yes, my lady?"

"Do you think that you would be able to purify water without removing the radiation?"

"Decided to torture it, huh?"

"I am afraid not, my lady. My equipment is configured to remove all impurities to make water potable. Hence, my offering to purify it. I cannot imagine why you would request such a thing."

"Just curious. Nevermind."

Charon put an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, smoothskin. Let's go before you break him. I would prefer that he not try to kill us again."

"Have a pleasant day, my lord and my lady. I shall make certain that your room is tidy before your return."

They walked outside, and Charon withdrew the key from his pocket.

"Would you like to lock up the castle, my lady?"

"Sure." She took the key and turned towards the door. "God. This lock is about as useless as—"

Charon ran his fingers down one side of her neck as key licked his way up the other side.

She shivered, hand frozen mid-lock. "Sneaky."

He ran his fingers up the base of her skull and into her hair. "You aren't complaining."

She cupped his cheek, closing her eyes and savoring the sensations that his tongue was spiking through her. "No, but you seem more and more insistent on getting me called a ghoulfucker."

"I see no point in delaying what you said was the inevitable."

She leaned in and ran her tongue over his partially-chapped lips. "That's more like it. The bomb's right over there, you know."

Charon stood and put a hand around her hip. "And that's exactly why we're not going that way." He began walking.

Kate wrapped an arm around his hip. "No?"

"No. I fuck you up there, and we'll have a line of bomb crazies outside our door."

Kate chuckled. "Aha. I suppose you finally met them. Now you see why I wanted to wait until that guy was gone to work on the bomb."

"Did you know that I was a prophet?"

"You learn something new each day."

As they walked around town, they were getting stares. They were too impatient for each other to notice. Kate let her hand trail down to squeeze his butt. Charon slid the bottom of her tank top up and ran his thumb along the top of her pants.

"You know, I never asked if you had a last name," she mused as they passed Simms's house.

"I don't. Technically, I don't even have a name. I had a number."

She stopped and frowned. "The Institute?"

Charon started walking. "Yeah., but I want to talk about it even more than you want to talk about the vault."

"If you expect me to talk about the vault, it's only fair for you to tell me about the institute."

"I thought that you did not want me to discuss my past."

"I don't want to know about the fucked up things that you had to do."

"That covers my time at the institute."

"Jesus. What did they do to you?"

He snorted. "What didn't they do?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"That's why it's such a bitch to reprogram me."

She stopped. "I'm not trying to program you. I hope that isn't what it feels like. I'm trying to show you who you really are."

"I know. I find myself understanding Harkness a little bit too well these days. Especially when I'm dealing with a robot that wants to call me 'master' and thinks that I'm free enough to own a house."

"But you earned it. That house wouldn't be standing if it wasn't for you."

"You wouldn't have blown it up. You would have stopped before you triggered it."

"I don't know about that."

He resumed walking. "Well, it is done. No need to worry about it anymore."

"You know, you could pick out your own name. I assume that Ahzrukhal picked out 'Charon.'"

"I could, but I like the way it sounds when you say it. Even when I don't have you in the throes of ecstasy." With a wry smirk, he tugged her against him.

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Likewise, although I guess I don't know about the ecstasy part. Yet."

"You shouldn't have fallen asleep."

She stepped in front of him, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him long and hard. "I won't make the same mistake tonight."

"If you do, I am sure that I can find a delectable way to wake you."

She threaded her fingers through his and pulled him forward. "Bed. Now."

Charon smirked and walked at his normal pace. "Try to keep up, smoothskin."


	57. Free Labor

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Seven: Free Labor**

"Oh hey! Look what the molerat dragged in!" Moira chirped.

Gob took hearty steps towards Kate, opening his arms. "Smoothskin! You're alive." As he was about to hug her, he looked up at Charon and then stepped back. Charon shrugged and nodded his head towards her. Gob gave her a quick bear hug.

Nova strolled up to her, grinning. "How was the dress?" She glanced at Charon, who looked away a bit too quickly.

"It was fine. Thanks. It really weird though. I mean, wearing pants everyday of your life and then that. I felt naked."

"That shouldn't be a problem around the right guy," Nova said, nodding towards Charon. Kate turned red. "So you two finally made up?"

Kate smiled at Charon apologetically. She wrapped her arm around his waist. "Yeah. We worked through all of our shit. Although I think it might have just been my shit."

Charon kissed the top of her head, settling his hand around her hip. "Not all yours."

Kate leaned her head against his arm. "Who's minding the bar?"

"No one. It was slow. I haven't actually ever been in here. I wanted to get some ammo and maybe some stuff for the bar," Gob said.

"Ammo? For what?" Kate asked.

Gob patted the gun that was holstered at his hip. "I have a bar to protect."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "You ever shoot anyone, Gob?"

Gob's face fell. "Uh, no. I was kind of hoping that you might teach me, Charon. I mean, I don't know if when you told me that I should learn to shoot that you were offering—"

Charon stared at Moira. "You got a bed?" When Moira's face lit up with maniacal lust, Charon realized his poor choice of wording.

"Oh, I've got whatever you need, big guy."

"Moira," Kate warned.

"Oh, I see you're still fussy. Fine then, Ms. Keep Her Sexy Ghoul All to Herself, but he asked."

"Allow me to rephrase. Wadsworth said that you had furniture for sale," Charon said.

"Oh that's right! I heard that Simms gave you that big old house, didn't he? Sure. I've got plenty of stuff. Everyone else here is way too poor to afford any of it. What did you have in mind?"

Charon blinked. "A bed."

"The one that's in there is only big enough for one person," Kate said.

Nova chuckled. "I guess you two really did make up."

"You could say that," Charon said. He ran his thumb along the top of Kate's pants, and Kate jerked up. "So do you have any or not, Moira?"

"Well, I've got several, so it depends on what motif you're going for."

"It's a bed."

"Oh no! It can be so much more than that! Well, I mean, of course besides being a place to sleep and a cozy little love nest—"

"Moira," Kate growled, not liking the tone Moira's voice was taking.

"Anyway, to make a house a home, you've got to decorate it so that it reflects your personality. So I've been collecting things over the years and trying to combine them into decorative themes." Moira began counting on her fingers. "Let's see. I've got science-y and wasteland-y and raider-y—"

"Raider-y?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. That one's really neat. I've got a bunch of things. Bloody cages and traps. I've even got body parts."

Kate blinked at her. "You are an absolutely terrifying woman."

"Oh shucks! You little flatterer, you."

"Why do you have body parts?"

"Because people want to trade, and sometimes they bring me interesting things. Like body parts. Oh, but I don't just leave them like that, silly. No. I make my own varnish, and I cover them up. No stinking rotting flesh. Just a bunch of life-sized doll parts."

"I'm beyond sorry that I asked. Do you have anything else? Except hopefully not nearly that disturbing?"

"Yep. Oh hey! I've got one you might really like. I've got a vault-themed one."

"Fuck no."

"Oh. Hmm. You think you know someone. Well, I've got some pre-war stuff. Oh, I know one you might like, big guy. Love machine," Moira said, winking at Charon. "It's got a heart-shaped bed and everything."

Before Kate exploded at Moira, Charon stepped behind Kate and put his arms around her. "Whatever you want, gorgeous."

"Oh, Jesus," Nova muttered. "You guys are going to make me sick."

Kate frowned. "You know, you were one of the last people I expected to hear that from."

"It's not my fault you two are being all sugary and lovey-dovey and shit. It's just too damned sweet."

Kate chuckeld and leaned back against Charon. "Oh. I thought you meant—well. Nevermind. Pre-war sounds safe and clean."

"Really?" Charon asked. "I was expecting that you would pick science."

"Normally yes, but Moira likes experiments and she was just talking about having body parts. I think pre-war is the way to go."

"Oh, Kate, you're always so funny! Come on back here and you can poke around until you find something you like," Moira said, heading towards a back room.

Charon squeezed Kate and planted a kiss on the base of her neck. He let go of her and looked at Gob. "I'll trade you a shooting lesson or two for help dragging mattresses back and forth across town."

Kate frowned up at him. "I figured that I would be helping you."

Nova moved to Kate and slipped an arm through hers. "Nah. Let him earn his keep. Besides, that'll give us girls a chance to talk."

"About what?"

"Girl stuff."

"What—oh. Girl stuff. I get it."

"What about the bar? We weren't supposed to be gone long," Gob said.

"It's okay. I'll open it back up, and Kate can come over after she's picked out everything."

"But you don't know how to mix anything. And what if someone asks you to—"

"I'll serve beer and water until you come back. It shouldn't take you too long. He's not exactly going to want you to hang around once he's got that bed in there. Especially not if she keeps blushing like that."

"I'm going to go look at the stuff now," Kate mumbled, walking away.

Nova waited until Kate was in the next room to speak. "I told you that I would give you good advice, didn't I?"

"And I have not come up with a way to thank you for that," Charon said, watching Kate in the other room.

"Don't worry, big man. We're even. It's my thanks to her for killing that prick. And I guess it's also a way to thank you for helping us clean up his mess. Oh, and for dislocating Jericho's jaw. He's a lot more quiet now."

Charon scoffed. "Shame I didn't break it."

"Well, he owes Church now too, and he's not a good man to be indebted to."

"He threatened us too. What's his deal?"

"He used to work with slavers."

Charon looked between Kate and Nova and lowered his voice. "Does she know that?"

"Dunno."

Charon sighed. "One day, she's going to make us go to Paradise Falls. I just know it."

There was an angry glint in Gob's eyes. "You get me really good at shooting, and I'll go with you. The fuckers at that hellhole deserve to die."

Charon's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare encourage her to go out there."

"Not until she brings it up."

"Not even then."

"She'll make up her own mind."

"Exactly. On her own, and not before I try to talk her out of it."

"Kate said you couldn't hurt me."

"Her safety outweighs that. You encourage her to go in there, and you put her in danger. Not to mention that you hit me, and she didn't say anything about not defending myself."

"Kate," Gob called, stepping further away from Charon.

"Huh?" Kate asked, sticking her head out of the room.

"He's got a point, Gob," Nova muttered.

Gob forced a smile. "How's it going in there?"

"It would be better if Charon would get in here and help me choose."

"Whatever you want, smoothskin. My only criteria is big. It would be nice if my feet didn't fall off of it." Until she came along, the last time he had slept in a bed was while he was still with the army. It wasn't even that bad when she flailed around in her sleep. She was spoiling him.

She grinned at him. "Well get over here, you big motherfucker."

Nova snorted. "So it is true."

Charon ignored her and joined Kate.

Nova kissed Gob on the cheek. "I'll be at the bar."

"Yeah. Okay," he said, putting a hand to his cheek.

"Bye lovebirds," she said with a wave, walking out.

Kate grinned. "Kiss on the cheek?"

"Yeah. She's been doing that a lot lately."

"Well look at you. You got the bar, and maybe you'll get the girl too."

"If he doesn't do anything stupid," Charon muttered.

"Don't listen to him. You just keep being sweet, and she won't be able to resist."

"Yeah. Maybe," Gob said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know, some of us are busy and have experiments to get back to," Moira called.

"At least it's not me this time," Kate grumbled.

Charon put an arm around her and kissed her. "You go look. I'll be right there. I want to ask Gob something." Gob winced, and Charon rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Be nice," Kate said, smiling before she disappeared.

"She said to be nice," Gob said, confidence returning.

"Relax. I just want to ask for a favor."


	58. You Run Barter Town

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Eight: You Run Barter Town**

"So what'll it be?" Moira asked, setting her elbows on the counter, putting her head in her hands, and blinking.

"The bed, the rug, those string lights, and all the sheets you have," Kate said.

"I have three sets that will fit that bed."

"Do you have any others?"

"Well sure. I've got sheets that fit tinier beds, and I've got mismatched sheets."

"Then I'll take all of the other top sheets, so long as they aren't all nasty and blood stained."

Charon raised a brow. "Why do you want so many?"

"Decorations."

"Okay?"

"I grew up in a vault. I am not going to die in one, nor do I intend to get a case of VDS."

"VDS? That sounds bad," Gob said.

"Vault Depressive Syndrome. It is bad."

"And how are sheets going to help with that?" Charon asked.

"The ones we can't use on the bed will go on the wall to cover up some of that obnoxious metal."

"And that's why you're my clever little research assistant," Moira cooed, ruffling Kate's hair.

Kate jerked back in disgust. She began threading out the new tangles. "What does that put us at?"

"Let's see." Moira tapped her chin. "I'd say 837 caps. Would you like me to break that down for you?"

"No. I would like you to throw in the couch and some clothes for that."

"What couch?"

"The couch I spent most of last night on."

"Ah. The gross couch."

"Why do you want a gross couch?" Charon asked.

"The only chair in the living area is for the workbench. There's nowhere else that's cozy. Wadsworth can probably get it clean." Kate turned back to Moira. "I assume that it will be discounted."

"Sure, but I want 913 for all of that."

"But what is more valuable than experiment data? Nothing, and you got plenty of data for your book last night."

"Hmm. You do have a point."

"But if you're going to tell people how to mutate themselves, you've got to put in a disclaimer that you've only seen it happen with one person, and that more likely, following the advice in the chapter will just kill them."

Moira sighed. "I guess that's reasonable. If only I could get more diligent helpers. Then I could be sure. Heck, another few people and I might just try it out on myself."

"837, and you also throw in some ammo of our choice."

Moira frowned. "You aren't trying to put me out of business, are you? Or starting up a store in your new home?"

"Of course not. You said yourself that this stuff wasn't moving. Besides, who else buys ammo from you?"

"Well, Gob was going to." Her eyes lit up, and she turned to Gob. "That reminds me. Hey, Gob. You ever wanted to fuck a human?"

Gob blinked. "Yes?" he said nervously.

Moira reached out and grabbed his hand. "Great! We can get started right after these two leave." She rolled her tongue.

It took Gob a surprising amount of strength to free his hand from her death grip. "Um, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Aww. Don't tell me that she's keeping all the ghouls in town to herself."

"No. I just—um, I'm flattered, uh, I guess, but Kate's told me all about what you've made her do. No offence, but you're kind of scary."

Moira pouted at Kate. "Well, I hope you're happy with yourself. You ruin all my fun."

"Can we get this over with?" Charon grumbled.

"Ooh! Impatient are we? I've got a bed right upstairs—"

Kate turned to Moira's mercenary. "She hits on my man one more time, and I hit her in the face. I've given her ample warning, so don't tell me that she doesn't deserve it."

The mercenary shrugged.

Charon put an arm around her shoulder and gave her a gentle shake. He held a smile back. Albeit counterintuitive, seeing her be possessive of him was endearing. "Easy, smoothskin." He leaned in and whispered, "Save your energy for better things."

She was surprised by how quickly her anger was replaced by lust. "You're right."

His face went serious when he turned back to Moira. "737. We bring you the old bed, and Kate trades out her clothes that don't fit."

Moira winked at Gob. "Any chance that that bed will come with a ghoul in it?"

Gob crossed his arms. "No."

"What if I drop it to 637?"

Charon gritted his teeth and took a step forward. "Well done. Now two-thirds of the people in here want to hit you, and I am fairly certain that Gob will not be able to hold either one of us back. I suggest that you take that back, and never say anything that vile ever again."

Gob's arms were at stomach level, and his fingers worked in the air nervously. "Uh, if I ever decide to charge for it, you'll be the first to know, Moira."

"Oh. Well, I heard how Moriarty tried to sell you out to Charon, so I just thought—"

Kate heaved the bag of caps onto the counter, making sure to make lots of noise. She began taking out the bundles of caps. "Here, Moira. Count these to make sure that I haven't missed any. There should be fifty in each bundle."

"Look at you! You're just full of good ideas. I'll have to add that tip to the survival guide." Moira threw herself into the task.

"Would you be mad if I killed her?" Charon whispered.

"She doesn't deserve it quite yet, but I'll let you know if I change my mind."

Charon smirked and palmed her cheek. "You need me for anything else, gorgeous?"

"I will later on," she said. Her eyes were greedy embers.

"Good. Remember not to waste your energy. You need to be well-rested for later."

"You aren't going to let me live that down, are you?"

He chuckled and gave her a long, slow kiss. "That depends on tonight."

Kate harrumphed, but she couldn't keep the smile from her eyes. "Not only are you a tease. You're a mean tease."

"It is only appropriate for a tease to tease."

"Yeah, well. Not like that."

He gave her a quick kiss. "You'll live." He looked at Gob and nodded towards the door. "Come on. Let's get away from this psycho." He cut his eyes at Moira, but she remained oblivious.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

Kate pulled the key from her pocket. "The keys to the castle, unless you just want to break in so that the robot will kill you two."

Charon shrugged. "Nah. He already memorized me. He'd only kill Gob."

Gob snatched the key from Kate's hand. "Keys are good. I like keys."

Charon yanked it out of his hand. "That is my smoothskin's key," he said, giving Kate a pointed look.

"Just don't lose it between here and there, or I'm not going to help you." Gob turned to Kate. "Kate, did you ever have that talk with him about the other stuff he couldn't do to me?"

"I haven't really had the time yet since I spent the majority of yesterday not dying."

"She spent the rest of the time falling asleep on me."

She scrunched up her face and balled her fists with a growl. "God! Would you quit?"

Charon folded his arms. "Can't help it, smoothskin. You are cute when you are mildly aggravated." She glowered at him, but he ignored it and looked at Gob. "You need to learn how to take a joke."

"Scary motherfuckers like you don't joke about hurting little guys like me," Gob said with a snort.

"If you insist." Charon looked to Kate once more. "Shall I meet you at the bar then?"

"If you quit teasing me and be nice to Gob."

"You drive a hard bargain, smoothskin."

"Just be glad you aren't a robot."

"I have never been so happy to be a ghoul."

"Just wait until tonight."


	59. Getting Ready for Prime Time

**AN**: Yes. This is actually the name of a quest.

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Nine: Getting Ready for Prime Time**

After Gob and Charon left, Kate tried on clothes in a whirlwind. It surprised her when she found clothes that someone else had traded in to Moira. She found a few practical outfits, but her best find was the pink satin dress. It was stained, and the hem was frayed, but it mostly fit her. Certainly he would appreciate his smoothskin in soft satin. As excited as she was to find another dress to wear for Charon, she forced herself to conduct a thorough review of the repairs to her armor. She could already hear Charon fussing at her if she didn't. She sat down with her armor and inspected all the holes that had been sewn up and all of the attachment points of the suit's plating.

Moira didn't have any ammo for Harkness's gun, but she did have a few more bullets and shells to contribute to their good fight. Kate shoved everything except for the dress into a box, which she promised that she would bring back to Moira. She hid the dress in her bag. She grabbed her stuff and snuck out so that she wouldn't have to say goodbye to Moira.

She didn't know how long she had been in there, but she had expected that she would see if not run into two ghouls lugging a mattress around town. There was no point bringing the box of stuff to the bar only to take it all the way back to the house once more. She showed up at the house and was pleased when the door wasn't locked.

"Hello?" she called, closing the door behind her.

A few hissed whispers later, Gob skittered to a stop in the hall upstairs. "Hi, Kate. Um. Weren't you going to see Nova?"

"Yeah, but I figured that I would go ahead and bring all the other loose stuff over here while I was out."

"Oh great. So. Um. Uh. How's Moira?"

"Still crazy." Kate began walking up the stairs.

Gob dashed to the top of the stairs, waving his arms frantically. "No no no no no! You stay down there."

From the other room upstairs, Charon sighed and grumbled, "Goddamnit, Gob."

Between entering the house when she was exhausted and it was dark and how she had panicked when he hadn't been in bed with her that morning, she hadn't even realized that there was a second room upstairs.

"Charon?"

"Hi, smoothskin."

"Why is Gob being weird?"

"Because he's Gob."

"Hey!" Gob snapped.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Something. Don't worry about it."

Kate went up a few more steps. "What's in there anyway?"

"Me. And the robot. Go look at her, robot."

Wadsworth hovered in the door. "Greetings, my lady. I have already informed my lord Charon, but you may also wish to know that I have cleaned up the other room as requested."

"Great. Wadsworth, what is he doing in there?"

"Don't tell her," Charon snapped.

"Sir, as that you have granted her the same level of access as you—with the exclusion of killing you, of course—I must inform you that I do not respond well to conflicting requests. It greatly reduces my operational efficiency due to the attempt to process opposing logic."

"Fucking robot. I'm working on something for you."

Kate skipped up a few more stairs, but Gob remained barred her from going onto the landing. "For me? What is it?"

"It is supposed to be a surprise. If you see it, it will no longer be a surprise."

Try as she might, she couldn't see well with Gob and the robot in the way. "What if I just pretend to be surprised?"

"It's not worth your just pretending."

Kate leaned in towards Gob. "What is it?"

Gob shook his head. "Nope. He already said that he'd beat my ass if I ruined it."

"I thought I told you to be nice."

"And I told him to keep his mouth shut."

She rolled her eyes. "Can I at least put this stuff down? In there. You know, the bedroom where you aren't and where that bed is that's still waiting to be taken to Moira's since we already paid her."

"Give it to Gob, and then go hang out with Nova. And don't let her pull a fast one on you, Gob."

Gob made sure that he was squarely in her way before holding out his hands. "I promise not to throw your stuff around."

Kate wrinkled her nose and hugged the box. "Nevermind. I'll just sort it out downstairs. It needs to go back to Moira anyway. I got ammo for you, Charon."

"Thank you, smoothskin. Now go away."

Kate scoffed and rolled her eyes, tromping back down the stairs. "Jerk."

"Only for you, smoothskin."

"You're a jerk to me all the time," Gob grumbled.

"I've never punched you in the face."

"Yes you have."

"Not since meeting Kate, although the same cannot be said for you. Back then, you deserved it for being rowdy. I'm doing you a favor by being a dick to you. It's toughening you up."

Kate slid the box onto the workbench and began unloading it. "I thought you didn't do favors."

"That was before you started being a bad influence on me."

"I disagree. I've been a bad influence since the moment you saw me."

Charon sighed. "Just go visit Nova, smoothskin. I don't have a lot of hair for you to get into as it is."

Kate cradled the empty box against her. "Okay, but just so you know, I'm pouting."

"And you know how to fix that."

She flushed but then smirked. "With Gob here?"

Gob glanced nervously towards the room that Charon was in. "Um, do I need to leave?"

"No. She does."

Kate rolled her eyes and opened the door. "It was nice to see you Gob. It was nice to see you, Wadsworth."

"A pleasure to see you as always, my lady," Wadsworth said, giving a slight bend to an arm in a pathetic approximation of a wave.

"It was not good to not see you, Charon."

"You will learn the fine art of appreciating anticipation one day, smoothskin."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then you will continue to frustrate the both of us."

"Ouch," Gob muttered.

"Trust me. It's more fun this way. Just be patient," Charon said, relaxing his tone.

"You actually know how to have fun?" Gob asked with a snort.

"Sometimes."

"I'm not the only one that needs to learn how to take a joke."

"Well just so you know, I have a surprise for you too," Kate called.

"It wasn't the ammo, was it?"

"No. I already told you about the ammo."

"Yeah, and you want me to tell you about this. I figured that you might have ruined your own surprise."

"God, you're infuriating sometimes. Fine. I'm going."

"It'll be worth it, smoothskin. You'll see."

"He's right. It will be," Gob said. "Say hello to Nova for me."

"I will," Kate said, and then she closed the door.

She walked through the town in a daze, trying to think of what Charon could possibly be doing. She dropped off the box at Moira's and headed to the bar. The bar was about half-full per the norm of the time of day. Nova looked somewhat ruffled behind the counter.

"Hey, Kate. You know anything about mixing drinks?" Nova asked, shaking her hair out and then running her fingers through it.

"Um, I could probably manage a Nuka and whiskey."

"That's great, except no one is asking for that."

"What about shots? Those are easy."

"It's a little bit early for those. Give it an hour or two."

"Then nope. Can't help you. I guess you're stuck with beer and water."

Nova rolled her eyes. "Then can you make yourself useful upstairs?"

Kate glanced at the top floor uneasily. "Um, doing what?"

"I swear to god, not everything upstairs involves fucking," Nova grumbled. It earned her a mixture of interested and disappointed looks. "Moriarty had a locked cabinet up there. Gob and I didn't have any luck with it. I was hoping that you could work your locksmith magic on it."

"Sure," Kate said, dashing up the stairs.

Kate went into the room with renewed purpose. She flipped on a light, drew up a chair, and sorted through her pack. She beamed when she pulled the dress out, smoothing her hand over the satin. She laid it out on the bed. It had a few new creases, but it was still beautiful to her. Her bobby pins and favorite lockpicking screwdriver were at the bottom of the bag. She inspected the tip of the screwdriver, making certain that it wasn't getting too worn. Moriarty was a man of physical means. While the security on his computer was hardly worth a mention, the cabinet put up a good fight, and two bobby pins were lost in the process.

When she saw the cache of caps, she regretted returning the box to Moira. While they were too scattered to make a good guess at, it was clearly enough that they really needed to have a safe place to keep it. Something along the lines of a locked cabinet, except one that they could actually lock and unlock without her. She searched the room for hidden keys, which she really should have done first but that would have taken all the fun out of it. Of course there weren't any fucking keys. She slammed the cabinet back with a grumble. Maybe she wouldn't break any bobby pins the second time around.

She slipped the dress on—with underwear this time because there was nothing like him fussing at her to ruin the mood no matter whether or not it had come from his good advice. She spun around in it and giggled and clapped when the skirt flared out slightly. She put everything back into her bag and hopped down the stairs. Several eyes traveled over the new fabric.

Nova glanced up at her. "Go brush your hair. There's one in my dresser."

Kate halted, turned around, and climbed back up the stairs with a frown. She found the brush and got rid of Moira's snarls. She descended the stairs slowly this time and walked towards Nova. "Better?"

"Much. You look good."

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry. He'll flip his shit when he sees you. He'll probably want to take you right upstairs."

Kate blushed. "Part of his criteria was clean sheets."

"Criteria? Guess you two still haven't done it, huh?"

Kate shushed her, looking around frantically.

"You know, with how you two are hanging all over each other, it isn't too much of a secret that you're together."

Kate lowered her voice. "Yeah, well not everyone needs to know all of the intimate details. How do you know that we haven't—uh, done it yet."

"Slipped out when he was talking to me."

Kate frowned. "That doesn't sound like him."

Nova shrugged. "He was drinking. I had no idea ghouls had such a high tolerance. Fucker was drinking scotch like water."

"What? I didn't think that he—"

"Don't blame him. He's stupidly in love with you, and—"

"Wait. Stupidly as in 'it's a bad idea?'"

"No. Stupidly as in 'worships the ground you walk on,' so you can't blame him for getting upset after you tried to kill yourself by going after Moriarty and then trying again by trusting Moira. It's not that Gob and I aren't grateful, cause believe me, we are, but I don't think you realize how lucky you are to be standing here today."

Kate leaned against a wall and tapped a heel against it. "I know that I'd be dead if Gob hadn't done what he did."

"Yeah, and you're damned lucky that he actually stepped up. Charon knows that too. Poor bastard has had a rough few days. You leave him in Rivet City, come here and pick a fight with Moriarty, and then decide to get yourself a nasty case of radiation poisoning on purpose but not before yelling at him, the guy who's been doing nothing but worrying about you since you left without him. Just hearing about it kinda made me want to drink."

Kate hung her head and crossed her arms. She didn't think that it was possible to feel any lower.

"Now, in fairness, you had your reasons, but after all of that shit, he came in here and did what everyone else does when their life sucks. They try to forget."

"I didn't think about it like that. What am I supposed to do?"

"Give the guy a break. He knows that you can take care of yourself, but he cares about you and just doesn't want to see anything bad happen, especially if it's something that he might be able to prevent. You've already put that shit behind you, so keep it behind you, and quit moping about it cause it sounds like he's got plans for you two tonight."

Kate studied her. "Do you know why he's with me?"

"You fishing for compliments? The better question is why wouldn't he be with you? But don't actually ask him that cause that's just asking for more drama."

Nova slapped Kate lightly on the arm. "So cheer up. You're about to get laid."

Kate bit her lip. "About that—"

Nova took her arm and led her to the back of the bar. She kept her voice low. "First time in general, or first time with a ghoul?"

"Did he tell you that too?"

"No. You're just confident about everything else. Now tell me: first time ever or just with a ghoul?"

"Both."

"Jesus. Make sure you don't tell Gob, or it'll be all over town."

"I have no idea what I'm doing."

"How far have you gotten?"

"Before him? I'm not sure whether or not I actually made it to first base."

"Wow. Okay. And now?"

"I have no idea what to do with my tongue or with—_him_." When Nova laughed at her, she scowled. "Hey! I'm worried that I'll do something really wrong. I could really use any tips that you have."

"You do know how sex works, don't you?"

"Of course. I know the wheres, just not the hows."

"You're an adorable little virgin vaultie, you know that?"

"Nova—"

"Don't worry. I'll help. It's just a shame that Gob isn't here, or I'd show you."

Kate blinked. "What? You mean on him?"

"Yeah. He's all missionary, so I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if you watched while I showed you a few tricks that are new to the both of you."

Kate's mouth hung open. "Since when have you slept with him?"

"Um, years. You didn't know that?"

"No. He never mentioned it."

"Yeah, well, sleeping with a whore isn't exactly something to brag about. All it takes is caps. If this is the part where you tell me that he's in love with me, Charon already told me. And no, I didn't know before that."

"Now I regret how much I listened to him bitch about you."

"I don't know if all ghouls are bad with women or if it's just mine. Yours doesn't seem that bad. Well, with you. He's a pain in the ass with anyone else, especially when it involves you—his little virgin vaultie."

"Could you please not call me that?"

Nova smirked. "Let me have my fun. Besides, that name's probably only good for a few more hours at most depending on when the boys show up."

"So, Gob is your ghoul now?"

"I'm going to give it a try. I never thought of him or anyone else like that. Kinda hard to date one guy when you're screwing all the others in town. So we'll see what happens when I cut that off."

"I hope it works out. He really is a great guy. Oh, and you should probably know that Moira is focused on fucking _a_ ghoul. Not just mine."

"Huh. Well Gob's smarter than that. I hope."

"He is, but Moira's getting pretty ballsy about flirting and touching, and she's willing to pay for it, so you might need to let her know if he's off limits. But if he is, you should probably let him know that too."

"I will. When and if the time is right." Nova closed the curtain room divider halfway. "For now, let's get you ready for tonight. Do me a favor and keep an eye on the bar."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"No. I just want to stay back here where the guys can't see. Otherwise, I'm not going to get any sleep tonight."

Nova instructed the virgin vaultie in the many ways of pleasuring a man by making Kate watch what she did on her hands and then having Kate copy the motion on her own hands. As Kate mimicked the touches, Nova critiqued her technique, making gentle corrections when appropriate. When Nova moved on to the finer points of fellatio, she told Kate to draw the curtain further so that Kate wouldn't give the bar a free show. The words sent a sickening cold through her body with the reminder of Ahzrukhal.

"Hey, kid. Where are you?" Nova asked, frowning.

Kate's head shot up. "What?"

"Don't think about whatever happened to you. Don't let it ruin this for you, okay? You're with a great guy that cares about you even more than he does himself. He's not going to make you do anything that you don't want to do. Just enjoy your time with him, and tell him immediately if something doesn't feel right."

"Okay," Kate said with a nod, but her eyes were still troubled.

"We can stop if you want. Does he know what happened?"

Kate looked down. "Yeah, he was—" She cut herself off. There was no way that she could make Nova understand Charon's part in the grim ordeal without revealing the contract. "He knows."

"No wonder he's been keeping things slow between you two." Nova sighed. "Kid, I'm going to give you some advice. Don't fuck this up. I'm not talking about tonight. I'm mean in general. I'm pretty sure that there's not another guy like him out here. Except for Gob, but he's not a pussy like Gob."

Kate laughed until she was out of breath and she had to wipe tears from her eyes. "You know, you and everyone else is going to have to stop calling Gob that soon. Charon's actually trying to toughen him up."

"Yeah, well the first thing Gob did after Charon talked to him was jump on Moriarty, so whatever it is, it's working. I just hope he keeps it up. I like this new side of him. It's like all the badass of Jericho without any of the fuck-up."

"Or the smell."

Nova grinned at her. "I've got more to teach you. You ready to get back to it?"

"You seem like you've done this before."

Nova laughed. "Far too many times to count."

"No, I mean giving other women advice like this."

"A few times, but even I had to get help when I started working here."

"Not from Moriarty, I hope."

"No, thank god. There used to be another chick here named Silver. No. More often than not, the women that come in here are trying to claw my eyes out for sleeping with their men."

"I don't think that he would, but would you ever—"

"No. I would never sleep with him. I saw what you did to Moriarty, and I've seen what you've done to Jericho. You are one woman that I make a point never to cross. Besides, if I did that, he'd just be back in here drinking and whining about you again. And as sweet as it is to see him get torn up like that over you, it's also kind of pathetic to see a hardass like that get all mushy and teary."

Kate frowned, and she felt like an ass once more. "He didn't actually cry, did he?"

"No. He didn't have nearly enough to drink for that. He was just pissed and had no fucking clue what to make of you."

Kate smiled, relieved once more. "If you're ready to teach, I'm ready to learn."

Even as daunted as she was to learn techniques that never would have occurred to her, the idea of doing these things to Charon made her wet with impatience. She wanted to see him shudder and groan the way that he had made her the previous night. For him to stare at her with unbridled lust as she did these taboo things to him. When she got too caught up in her thoughts, Nova snapped her fingers to bring Kate back to the lesson.

When Gob and Charon entered the bar, Kate took a shy step out from behind the curtain. The dress had its intended effect. He gaped as he took in the sight of her. She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. He was looking equally scrumptious. Oddly, he wasn't wearing his armor. He was wearing a snug t-shirt that showed off his muscles just a bit too well and the leather pants that never failed to make him look sexy as fuck. He walked straight to her without wasting a look on anything else. He didn't say anything. He just smoothed his hands along her cheeks until he was cradling her head and sealed his mouth over hers.

Nova watched the kiss with a smirk for a few moments before clearing her throat. Charon jerked his head up, brow raised. Nova curled her fingers in a small wave.

"You're back," Nova said.

Charon looked between the women and the curtain. "What are you doing back here?"

"Giving her some advice. Don't worry. It was all hands-off."

Charon turned back to Kate and smoothed his hand down her side. "You look amazing," he murmured. "Is this your surprise?"

"Just for you, my roughskin."

Nova gagged. "Ugh. No one wants to see this. Would you two just go home and fuck already?"

Charon grabbed Kate's hips and squeezed. "What do you say, gorgeous? You ready to be a ghoulfucker?"

"Very," Kate breathed, running her hand down his chest.

"Just give us girls just one more second," Nova said with a wink, putting an arm around Kate's shoulder.

"It takes any longer than that, and I'm carrying her away." Charon squeezed Kate's hand and gave her a quick kiss before walking away.

Nova waited until he was far enough away to lean in to Kate's ear and whisper. "When it comes to regular guys, do all that stuff I said but about half as hard. Ghoul skin isn't nearly as sensitive. Also, I don't know about him, but Gob's dick is very—textured. It's really nice. Spoils a girl. Hard to go back to a regular one after that. If you're ever uncertain about what you're doing, ask him to show you what he likes. Same goes for you if he's not getting the job done. Now go lose that cherry, vaultie." She smacked Kate on the ass and laughed when Kate's eyes widened.

Kate walked up to Charon, and he put an arm around her waist. "Ready to go, smoothskin?"

"Definitely."


	60. As Requested

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty: As Requested**

"What happened to your armor?" Kate asked.

Charon pulled the bar door closed. He offered Kate his arm as she had shown him before, which delighted her, and they made their way home. "Gob talked me out of it."

Kate giggled. "Hey! I thought that was my job."

"It is your job. He just pointed out that it might not be so good for—cuddling. Recently, it has seemed like it takes too damned long to take off."

"You know, you don't have to wear all of it around the house. You know the effect my dress had on you? You in just those pants does the same thing for me."

"I will keep that in mind."

"Please do. Did you and Gob get everything moved okay?" She stopped walking. "I completely forgot thank him."

"Come on, smoothskin. You can tell him tomorrow. Although, I am curious what has you so distracted."

She nudged into his arm. "You know what has me so distracted."

"I have an idea, but I am uncertain of the specifics. If you wish to share, I will be more than happy to listen."

"Nova gave me some ideas."

"That's the advice that she was giving you?"

"I'm nervous about tonight. Not because of you. But because you want our first time to be special, and I'd hate to be horrible our first time. I don't want to disappoint you."

"The only way you could disappoint me is if you fall asleep before I am done with you. Don't be mad. I'm just being honest. You don't need to worry about anything else. No. That isn't all. You do know that it may hurt at first." He wanted to tell her the revelation he had about his finger, but it would just seem like bragging. She would find out the difference soon enough.

"I know."

"But you're supposed to tell me if anything hurts. Don't forget that."

"You remind me too often for me to forget."

"Because it is important. I cannot stand seeing you hurt, and I never want to be the cause of it."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Which is exactly why you won't."

He kissed the top of her head and glanced up. "What did you think when you saw stars for the first time?"

She chuckled. "I wasn't in any state to appreciate them that first night out here. There were so many, and they just made me feel so small and insignificant. People were guided by them, but here I was, absolutely lost. Dad was already gone, and Moriarty was telling me that if I wanted to know where he went, I'd have to cough up the caps for it." She squeezed his arm. "But things have gotten better since then, and I like them now. And since you mentioned it, they seem even more beautiful while I'm on the arm of such a handsome fella."

"Now I see why you picked pre-war. You look like it, and you're starting to sound like it."

"I'm sure I can go back to Moira's and get some raider armor instead, if you'd prefer."

"Fuck no. Although, I would be okay with cutting her up if you wanted to put random body parts around the house."

"You don't mean that."

"You're right. I don't want to trip over body parts."

"Did she behave herself?"

"It seems that she finally learned her lesson with you. She kept her attention focused on Gob. Every time we went in there, he seemed too eager to start hauling around more furniture. Well, until we got outside. Then he bitched about it."

"He wasn't really mad though, was he?"

"No. Apparently beds and couches are heavier to move than bottles of beer." They stopped in front of the door, and he pulled the key from his pocket. "Would you like to do the honor?"

She smirked. "Why? So you can feel me up again?"

"I will do that later."

"Pity."

"Patience, my smoothskin. I thought that you might want to check the lock on the door and see how bad it is."

"Shit!"

Charon let go of her. "What?"

She sighed and pressed her palm to her head. "Nova asked me to open this cabinet of Moriarty's, and I did, but then I locked it again because they really need a secure place to keep what's in there. I forgot to tell her."

He returned a hand to the small of her back. "You know, you never did tell me what thoughts had you distracted."

She unlocked the door. "I guess you'll just have to find out." She pulled him inside and crushed her lips to his.

He chuckled and pulled back, running a hand through her hair. "Another surprise. A fella could get used to this."

"Quit talking, and come back here," she said, taking a hold of his belt and pulling him against her.

He caught himself against the wall before their lips met. "You completely forgot, didn't you?"

She looked at him peevishly. "Forgot what?"

"The surprise that I had for you. The one that you were trying to get Wadsworth and Gob to spoil."

Her mouth dropped with a laugh. "I guess I did."

He snuggled his head into her neck, planted a kiss at the base of it, and drew a hand along her hip. "I like the effect that I'm having on you. But with you like this, I'm surprised that you remembered to wear underwear."

"Because you were right—yet again—and you would have fussed at me if I hadn't. Although hopefully you would have done that after you were finished with me and not before."

"It's good to see that you know your priorities." He gave her a light kiss and took her hand. "Come on."

She followed him up the stairs. "You know, I think you're more excited about this than I am."

"And that is exactly why I didn't want you to see it earlier before I was finished." The door to the second room was closed. Charon led her up to it. "Cover your eyes. No peeking."

She covered her eyes diligently. "You better not let me trip over anything."

"I already tripped you yesterday. You'll be fine."

He opened the door, put an arm around her shoulder, and led her forward. A few skittish steps into the room, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to a stop.

"Shit! Wait a second."

Kate scoffed. "You were going to let me trip on something."

"No, I just forgot to move something. That's all," he said. She heard something roll across the floor and then creaking of him adjusting something. "There," he said, putting his arm around her once again. After a few more steps, he squeezed her shoulder. "Stay right here."

"Did you forget something else?"

She heard a creak. "No. I just want to make sure that I can see your face. You can open your eyes now."

It was a computer.

Kate gasped and ran over to it. "Holy shit!" She looked at Charon, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a half-smile. "Where did you find it?"

"Since Moriarty is gone, I didn't think that they'd need it at the bar anymore. Gob was quite glad to get rid of it."

"Oh my god!" She ran over to him, threw her arms around his neck, and gave him a quick, excited kiss. "That is so thoughtful of you!"

His face grew warm, and he smoothed the back of his head. "You said that you wanted one," he mumbled. "Wadsworth helped me get it working, so I guess he is good for something. And just so you know, my handwriting is a lot better."

She squealed and leapt from his arms back to the chair that he had had to move in front of the desk. Her eyes focused on the screen for the first time.

_dear smoothskin i found A COMPUTER FOR YOU I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT YOU ARE THE BEST THING THat has ever happened to me your roughskin_

She would have looked down on anyone else for such atrocious typing skills. From him, it was endearing. She could only imagine how long it took him to hunt down all of the letters that he wanted to say. She ripped off her pip-boy and started rummaging through her bag.

Charon frowned. "What are you doing?"

Kate jerked out the cable that she had snagged from Three Dog. "Putting your note on my pip-boy so I can always have it with me." She connected the pip-boy to the computer with speed that put all of Charon and Gob's fumbling to shame. She pressed a few buttons on her pip-boy, and then her fingers rippled over the keyboard.

"You like it?" Charon asked tentatively.

Kate stopped momentarily to beam at him. "I love it." She stared at the screen with one hand to her mouth, and then she punched several keys. She sat back. "Did Wadsworth help you do anything else to it? Reset the security or—"

"It took long enough to make you that note. I figured that it was much safer to let you set it up the way that you wanted to."

She pushed her chin up on her fingers as she studied the screen. "First I want to get rid of Moriarty's bullshit, and then I'll secure it better, and then—fuck." She dropped her hand and looked up at Charon.

"What?"

"You gave me a computer."

Charon blinked. "Is it not the right kind?"

"No. It's perfect, it's just that now I'm going to be glued to it." The seductive grin returned. "You'll have to think of some way to tear me away from it."

Charon set his shotgun on the desk, and then he pulled his shirt up and over his head and set it on the desk. When he saw her lips part, he gave her a wry grin. "How is this for a start?"

She nodded, swallowing. "Good. Very good."

"Good," Charon said with a smirk. He picked up his shirt and shotgun. He walked to her, lifted her chin with his free hand, and kissed her tenderly. She ran her hands up his chest, but he caught one hand with his and kissed it. She gasped when he touched her chest, but then he lifted her gun from her back.

She whined when he began walking away. "Where are you going?"

"Guns go where we go. Be patient, my smoothskin. I'm coming back for you in a second."

She got up and followed after him. "I can walk in there on my own."

He was in front of her before she made it into the room. He put his hands on her waist. "Put your arms around my neck. Tightly."

She frowned. "You want me to choke you?"

"No. Just hold on."

She clasped her hands behind his neck. "Like this?"

He leaned over, grabbed the back of her thighs, and hoisted her up. She locked her legs around him instinctively. His hands kneaded her ass, supporting her and drawing her into him.

"Better than walking, isn't it?"

"Much better."

He kissed her harder this time, ravaging her mouth. She whimpered into his mouth, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to free the other to cup the back of his head. He took a few steps towards the bedroom, but the wall was right there, and he couldn't resist the fantasy. He pushed her back against the wall and explored her chest.

Immediately, her hands flew up to her chest, and her legs unlocked. She dropped down and wound her way out from under him. At first, Charon thought that she was impatient to get into the bedroom, but then he saw how she was hunched over with her hands covering her face.

"Kate," he whispered, horrified.

She looked out through the mask of her hands. "Fuck. This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to ruin this. I'm sorry. Goddamnit. I'm sorry."

He took a slow step towards her with his arm extended. "You're okay, Kate. Everything is okay. Look at me." She didn't. "Kate, look at me." She looked up at him with a mixture of pain, terror, and frustration. "You're safe. Everything is fine. I'm not mad, okay? So don't worry about that. I just need to know how to make you feel better. I need to know what I did wrong."

She shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong."

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "But I reminded you of someone that did." He took a long, slow breath and let it out, pulling back his arm. "Was it what happened with Ahzrukhal?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms over her chest. "No. Guys in the vault."

His eyes flared with anger. He stood over her, fists balled. "Tell me where they are. I'll kill them."

She snorted softly and then leaned into his chest. "The vault door is sealed. No one is getting in there."

He stared down at her, uncertain how she would respond to his touch. He held onto his anger. Right now, it felt like the safest thing to do. "I think that you have found that I can be very good with explosives."

She sighed into his chest and encircled his waist. "Just hold me."

He scowled, keeping his arms in place. "First tell me what I did wrong."

"Walls. I don't like being against them."

So much for that fantasy. Thank god he had had the willpower that he did in Rivet City. He wrapped her in his arms and rested his cheek against her head.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his warm chest and how it rose and fell against her. "Thank you for being so gentle with me."

His heart surged. "Yeah, well, don't go spreading that around. You'll tarnish my reputation as a badass."

"Impossible. You're my sexy, badass companion, remember?"

The words filled him with pride until he felt himself grow hard against her. It was the last thing she needed right now. It did not help that she had started rubbing her cheek against his chest. It almost seemed purposeful the way that her breath poured over his flesh . And then he felt a tongue flick against his nipple. He inhaled sharply before he could stop himself and then desperately tried to pull back his growing need.

"What are you doing?"

She let go of the nipple. "Seducing you. Again."

Her mouth returned, and he bit his cheek in an attempt to enjoy the sensation less. "I just upset you."

"I don't care."

"Well I do. What if I upset you again?"

She looked up at him. "Don't pin me against any walls. Don't hold me down. Don't mention anything about me putting on a show. And don't ever let me see you with a switchblade. That's all I can think of right now. If I think of anything else, I'll tell you."

"Kate—"

She sighed. "I'll tell you about the vault tomorrow. I promise. For now, I just want to enjoy you—enjoy us tonight."

"We don't have to."

"I know we don't have to. I want to." She laughed. "I really, really want to."

"You are certain?"

"I did not stutter."

He pulled himself from her arms, took her hand in his, and nodded towards the bed. "Then come on, smoothskin. We've got clean sheets to ruin."

* * *

**AN**: Apparently Chapter 61 will be the new 54.


	61. Up Closer

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and **GHOUL SEX (FINALLY!)**.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty One: Up Closer**

He led her into the bedroom. Once beside the bed, he tugged her into his arms. His head dipped for hers, but she put a finger against his lips. The fear ebbed from his eyes when he saw her smiling at him, but the confusion remained.

"Wait. There's something I want to see first," she whispered.

He nodded dumbly and let her loose. She drew her hand from his wide shoulder down to his full bicep as she stepped around him. She left the hand on him as she squinted at his back. When she found the grooves that ran parallel to his spine, she smoothed her thumbs down them until his pants stopped her. She left her thumbs where they were, pushed up on her tiptoes, and placed a kiss as high up on his neck as she could manage. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her cheek against his back with a sigh.

"Thank you," she whispered, squeezing him gently.

He closed his eyes and chuckled softly as relief poured through him. He wrapped his arms around hers. He finally had the last thing he needed to heal fully. Her acceptance. Her gratitude.

"All for you, my smoothskin."

She left a hand to circle his waist as she stepped back into his embrace. They stood, staring into each other's eyes. Their gaze held all of the verses that their tongues could not begin to compose. Stanzas of desire. Of sacrifice. Of devotion.

When their lips could no longer resist, they collided. He had expected her to be tender after her revelation, but she kissed him hard as if she was trying to prove to him how much she needed him. And he gave himself to her. He, who had been an object for so many years and only recently a man, gave himself to her. And as man—as free as he ever could be—he found that he wouldn't really mind being an object for her. Like the note on her pip-boy. Something that she would carry around with her always.

The certainty that settled into his heart did not allow him to look away from his feelings for her this time, and he could no longer pretend what they were or were not. The contract—that flimsy fucking paper that had dictated every breath of his once miserable life—was barely a footnote in their wake. The feelings that she had only recently convinced him that he deserved to have.

She broke from his lips and put a hand to his cheek. She planted small kisses along his jaw until she pressed up on her toes and reached his neck. He murmured her name and pressed his fingers into her back. She rested a hand on his chest. Her tongue caressed the skin and vein canvas of his neck. She nuzzled his ear and then licked the top of it. He tried to shy away, but her other hand was on the other side of his neck, holding him there. She traced his ear once more with her tongue and brushed her lips against it.

"My roughskin," she said, voice trembling.

The words melted him. The words solidified him. He moaned, drawing his hands over her ribs to palm the full swell of her breasts. As he massaged them, he felt her nipples reach for him through the sleek pink fabric. Her breath hitched. He spread his hands, pulling the fabric taut. He pulsed as he took in his effect on her. But the feel was even better, and he reclaimed her luscious softness once again, capturing her nipples between his fingers. She gasped, steadying herself with her palms on his chest as he pulled the hot spirals of pleasure through her that nearly unbalanced her.

But she had been at his mercy last night, and she was determined to have him at hers now. She wanted to see him helpless under her touch. Begging and moaning her name. It was only fair. She slipped a hand down to his thigh, stood on tip-toe again, and licked the rim of his ear.

"If you want to ruin these sheets, you'd better get on that bed," she whispered.

She pressed her hand over his length and drew her thumb in little circles over his tip. His head dropped back with a hiss. She saw the briefest glimpse of his wild eyes before his tongue was sneaking its way up her neck. He tugged her earlobe, enjoying her gasp.

"You forget. Where you go, I follow." He ran a hand over her breast, over her hip, and around her bottom. He squeezed, pulling her against him. "You want me on there, you get your sexy ass on there first."

"And you call me stubborn."

She crawled onto the bed, giving him a moment to appreciate the view. When she turned to look at him, she saw the control flicker in his eyes. She rounded and then grabbed his belt, jerking him forward. His knees hit the mattress, and his hands landed around her hips. She lifted his chin with a finger.

"You were taking too long."

He smirked. "Stubborn and impatient."

"It was lonely with only one sexy ass up here." She ran her tongue over his lips. He leaned forward, but she stopped his lips with her finger once again. "Lie down."

He sucked her finger, and she gave a surprised squeak. He held up her hand, continuing to suckle the finger as he raised himself up to his knees. He towered over her once again. "No. You."

He splayed her fingers, studying her hand. He kissed the top of her hand, and then he ran his thumb down her fingers and over her palm as he tipped her hand over. He nipped at the heel of her palm and then nuzzled his cheek into it. He ran his tongue over her wrist.

When she had seen him struggle to reassert his control, she thought that she had won. She was an impatient fool. She was irritated by how he was causing her flutters just with her stupid hand, and how that damned pleasure made her just want to sit there and feel what he did next. But she had not interrogated Nova so that she could just sit there.

She bit her lip. "But how am I supposed to taste you when you're all the way up here?"

His eyes darted up to hers with dawning comprehension. "Are you sure that—"

"Yes. It's my turn to be feral tonight. Now lie the fuck down."

He met her mouth with his, thankful that he wasn't kept from it a third time. His hands knotted through her hair, keeping her warm mouth against his. He kissed her until she was breathless, and he wasn't going to stop until he got her to moan. But when he felt her hands working the clasp of his belt, he was the one growling. The belt gaped open, and her fingers pulled at the laces. When she failed to make any progress, she pried his hands off of her and dragged them to the obstinate laces.

"Get these off. Now."

He kept his eyes on her as he unthreaded the laces. "You know, smoothskin, if you're going to make a habit of seducing me, you should probably pay attention."

She ran her hands down from his chest to his stomach, digging her nails in lightly, which made him shudder. "It's your body I want to pay attention to."

He gave a husky laugh, tugging his pants down. "You are a model of patience."

When she saw that he hadn't touched his boxers, she shook her head and tugged at them. "Oh no. I want everything out of my way. Now."

He stood and let it all fall to the floor. He held his breath when he was unable to sort out the way that she was looking at his manhood.

"Is all of that really supposed to fit?"

His cock twitched as his face went warm. He chuckled. "Eventually. Yes."

She grinned wickedly. "Fine. I like a challenge."

She sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped her legs around his. She ran her hands along the back of his legs and grabbed his ass. From there, her hands glided over his hips and down the front of his thighs. He shuddered.

"Jesus. You really are all fucking muscle."

She licked up the inside of his thigh as she ran her nails up the back of his other leg. He grunted as he felt her tongue traces patterns up him. When she cupped his balls and gently massaged them, his cock twitched, and he moaned.

"I don't know, Charon. You seem pretty impatient yourself."

"Can't help it when I have such a—"

She flicked the underside of his tip with her tongue.

"Fuck," he hissed, eyes squeezing shut.

With a smile, she covered his tip with her mouth and sucked gently. He looked down at her and cupped her chin. He throbbed in the heat of her mouth, and the greed and mischief in her eyes made him weak.

"When I tell you to stop, you have to stop."

She let him go and ran her cheek against his length, keeping her eyes on him. "Are you sure?"

He clenched his teeth. Her cheeks were achingly soft. "Yes."

She circled his tip with her tongue. "And if I don't want to?"

"Then I can't fuck you."

She plied him with her lips. "I thought you said that we were going to make love."

"Too many words."

She smirked. "Good thing my name is short."

She took him into her mouth in earnest this time. She squeezed the base of his shaft as her tongue curved around him. He gasped and pushed back her hair. He watched himself disappear into her wet, demanding mouth.

"Kate," he moaned. "_My_ Kate," he said tenderly, still disbelieving. _His_ good woman touching him. _His_ good woman sucking him. It was too much before she had even begun.

She purred around him. He pulsed against her tongue. She increased her pressure gently, testing to be sure that she wasn't hurting him. His hand massaged her earlobe before he ran his thumb over her nose. She smirked. Nova had told her all about this. How Gob—and so probably Charon—seemed to have a fetish for hair and nose and ears. Like a ghoul had to touch to be sure that a smoothskin was really fucking them. She kept her eyes on him so he'd have no question who and what was pleasuring him with her mouth. His eyes were desperate and helpless, barely seeing her through the pleasure that she rocked through him.

"Mmm. _My_ smoothskin."

She shivered and moaned around him. He sucked in his breath and crunched her hair in his fingers.

"Fuck. Stop. Jesus. Fuck. Stop."

She drew her mouth off of him slowly. He gritted his teeth and bit his lip hard, straining to hold himself back. He was on a cliff, and pebbles were slipping out from under his feet. He pried her hand off of him. He leaned his head back and tried to catch his breath. His cock twitched in the cold, calming air.

Kate sat back and ran her hands along his thighs. "Do you want me to fuck, or do you want me to stop?"

She licked his tip once more, and he jerked his hips away from her with a pained grunt. "You have to stop."

She ran a hand up the inside of his thigh. "I don't have to stop."

He hunched over and grabbed her hips. He was no longer prey. He was all predator. A beast of lust. "Yes you do, because I am going to make you scream, and then I am going to fuck you until neither of us can see straight."

She gasped and flushed, quivering. This was what she wanted. The Charon that couldn't resist her. The one who had her at his mercy with just his words and the glint of his eyes.

He nipped at her neck. "Lie the fuck back right now, smoothskin."

A whimper escaped from her as she pulled herself back onto the bed.

"And get that fucking dress off."

Her breath shuddered as she pulled the sleek fabric away to reveal herself. The cotton panties were the last barrier between them. Her nipples went hard in the cool air under his hot gaze. It was his turn to crawl all over her. He hovered over her, advancing until she was flat on the bed. He pulled a pillow from the side, lifted the back of her head, and tucked it underneath. She didn't know where it had come from. Another surprise. It was sweet. It was tender. But his eyes were not.

He leaned on an elbow and took her nipple into his mouth, kneading the breast with his free hand. She covered his arm to feel how his muscles rippled as he massaged her. The panties mocked him. He let go of her breast and ran his fingers traced under the edges of them. She moaned, wiggling her hips. His hardness pressed against her leg, and she wanted it. She wanted him in her.

"Charon. I want you. Inside me," she breathed, tugging the last barrier away.

Charon helped draw them from her legs. The part that had been against her was soaked. "Patience, smoothskin," he said, even as he struggled with his own need. "You haven't screamed yet."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem."

He drew his thumb along her clit, and she moaned, rubbing back against him. He had barely touched her, and his hand already felt drenched. As he smoothed her bud, he teased her opening with a finger. She moaned and grabbed his shoulders. He cradled the back of her neck, angling it to give him a wider area to tease. He ran his tongue along it, enjoying the sight as her quickening breaths drove her chest in and out, swaying her breasts. He pushed his finger in. She moaned, and her back arched.

"Charon."

He pressed deeper and gave a low growl by her ear. "My smoothskin," he said, curling his finger inside of her.

"Oh yes. Your smoothskin." Her neck picked up and slammed into the pillow once more. "Holy shit. That feels so good, Charon. So good," she sobbed.

He caught her ear lobe in his mouth and lightly dragged his teeth over it. He gave a throaty laugh of satisfaction as he felt her core respond to him. Even as it tensed, he could feel it gradually making more room for him. He wanted to be in her so badly, but the sight and sounds of her ecstasy were enough for him right now. He would make his good woman come. He would make her shout his name.

He thrust the finger in and out of her. His breath hitched when she began to ride it. He had to tear his eyes away from her undulating hips. The sight of it was too much for him right now. He kissed up along her neck. She mewled under him, holding onto his shoulder for leverage as she thrust against him shamelessly. They had found a spot that drove her out of her mind. He felt her core tensing, and as her breaths turned into all cries, he was impatient to see and feel her pleasure.

He licked the cusp of her ear. "That's it. Come for your roughskin."

She screamed as the orgasm tore through her. Consumed by it, her hips no longer had the energy to grind against him, so he thrust with more vigor. She gasped his name over and over as pleasure wracked her body. He growled in appreciation next to her ear, and it made her shake harder. As her body calmed, he pressed inside her slower and softer. She whimpered in heady delirium.

But then her eyes were open once more, unsatisfied. She sat up and grasped his length, running her thumb over the tip.

"I want you," she hissed.

He filled her mouth with his tongue, beginning to move his finger within her once more. She moaned.

"You haven't screamed for me enough yet."

He licked her lips and massaged her clit once more. She gasped, and then he was running his tongue along the inside of her lips. She turned her head to the side to break him off long enough that she could caress his lips with her tongue. As he teased her core, they teased one another with their tongues. A game of pursuit without getting ensnared. She gave in when hot need began to snake up her again, and he took her mouth, licking the tongue that had been on him not long ago. He was rigid and nearly crazed with longing, but he was determined to ride out one more of her orgasms before riding her. Hopefully, she would be ready for him by then. It was too early, but he had to know. He broke off the kiss, withdrew his hand from her neck, and smoothed back her hair.

"I'm going to try something. Tell me if it hurts. Okay?"

She nodded, lips parted. He withdrew his hand from her, and she groaned at the loss. She was about to say something, but then two fingers were plying her entrance. He pushed them in softly. A nearly impossible fit. Her eyebrows went up, and she let out a throaty "oh." He watched her face, which should tell him to stop even if she didn't. Her expression was a mixture of amazement and disbelief. That he could fill her even more than he already had.

He pressed her walls apart slowly with a hungry grin. Her moans were longer and deeper now. It took an eternity to press his fingers all the way into her. She cried, and her breath shook. He drew his fingers back just as slowly. Her eyes were locked shut, and he could tell that she wasn't even in the room with him anymore. She was too caught up in the bliss and wonder of all these new places of pleasure within her that she had never even been aware of. She didn't move her hips this time. She couldn't. She was paralyzed by the sensations that cascaded through her. Her hand squeezed his shoulder as pleasure rumbled underneath her skin.

He too was paralyzed. He should have been doing something to her with his mouth, but he couldn't help but stare. Every quiver of her lip. Every flutter of her eyes revealed what he was doing to her.

She came with a roar this time. The orgasm flooded through her entire body, making her eyes roll back. As the tension left her body, her eyes focused on him once again.

"Charon," she murmured, running a hand along his cheek.

He pressed a kiss into her palm and pulled his fingers free. She whimpered and shook as they left. His eyes were lust and adoration.

"I want you," he whispered.

She smiled at him gently. "Then take me. I'm yours."

He sucked in his breath and kissed her slowly. He coated his length with her arousal. It was when he pulled away from the kiss to move on top of her that he became terrified. Kate was worried that she would disappoint him. He was scared because of what it meant. It was the first time that it meant something to him, and that made him vulnerable.

Kate reached up and felt his cheek, getting him to look at her. "Come on. You deserve this. You deserve me, Charon," she said, as if reading his mind.

He lowered his forehead to hers and took a shaky breath. With his heart under control once more, he nodded and lifted himself.

"And yes. I'll tell you if it hurts," she said, smirking.

He nodded, relieved. He kissed the bullet scar on her shoulder before he took hold of himself and searched out her core with his tip. She moaned, impatient once again, but then she smiled up at him, blushing shyly. _His_ good woman.

They both gasped as he entered her. He stayed still as she got used to him. He brought up a hand to her cheek and ran his thumb over it.

"Try to relax," he whispered.

She nodded. He pressed further into her, but her brow furrowed, and she bit her lip.

"Slower." Her lips curled with amusement. "You are a big motherfucker."

He inched himself in further, moaning from how tight and hot she was around him. "I think you mean big smoothskinfucker."

She giggled, but it turned into a cry as he sunk himself deeper. "Does that mean that I'm officially a ghoulfucker?"

"Worry about that later."

"I just want to know if I'm finally living up to my reputation."

"You have better things to worry about right now."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Writhing for me. Coming for me. Remembering my name."

"I've remembered it all night so far."

He shivered as he eased himself in further. "Aren't we supposed to be having a moment right now or something?"

She moaned as he filled more of her. "We are. I complimented you, and you felt the need to correct me. And then you didn't answer my question."

"So fucking stubborn. How about this: we both get our titles after we both come like this?"

She raised an eyebrow. "This is your first time with a smoothskin?"

He shouldn't have said anything. Fucking ghoul pride. Too damned many years in that sickening bar listening to other ghouls—both men and women—talk about the smoothskins that they had fucked like it was the pinnacle of their existence. The fact that it was indeed the pinnacle of his existence only made it easier to fall into that trap.

Even as he throbbed in her, he hung his head, ashamed to look at her. "It is, but it's not just that. This is the first time that this wasn't a command. It's a decision that I made. Us together like this—" He swallowed. "It actually means something. It means—a lot."

"Oh good. I was worried that you were just staying around for all the sex that we weren't having." She smiled sweetly when he looked up at her. "This is all that matters. Us."

"I—"

He was still too scared to share his heart with her. Instead, he took her fingers in his and folded their hands between their hearts. He kissed his way along her jaw. He stopped with a moan as she accepted the whole of his length. He filled her so much that she couldn't help but wonder how she never knew how hollow her core was without him in it. As dangerous as she was, as much as she scared him, this was the safest he had ever felt. Buried within her. He rested his head against hers and breathed her name. She drew his lips to hers, and she kissed him softly.

Her breath hissed as his hips pulled away only to push against hers once again. She let go of his hand to cup his head in both hands. He caressed her cheek as his hips rolled against hers, caressing her inside the way that only a man could and rubbing an array of textures into her the way that only a ghoul could.

"You are so fucking beautiful."

"So are you, Charon."

He rested his head against hers once more and closed his eyes, delighting in the feel of her as he pressed through her walls. As she clasped him in her sultry, tight center, she tried moving her hips against his. His eyes flew open with a growl and locked with her shy, uncertain ones. She was trying so hard for him, but she couldn't figure out how to fit into the rhythm of his hips. He smiled tenderly and moved his hand around the curve of her hip to guide her in counterpoint to his thrusts. When she started moving with more confidence, his hand skimmed over her stomach and encircled her breast. She moaned, eyes closing. He kissed along her cheek.

"My Kate."

"My Charon."

"Always."

He pushed himself up with his other hand. He needed to watch her. Their hips were wild now. He drove himself in and out of her, lighting up every nerve between them. He was too ready to come for her, and he found it impossible to slow himself. He was relieved when her breaths grew shorter. When her fingers dug into his shoulders. Her eyes met his for an instant. They were full of the agony that only her release could provide. His whole body tensed as he bucked against her harder, wildly. His own brow wrinkled as his control distanced itself further and further away. He bent down to her ear.

"Come with me, Kate. Please come with me."

She arched against him with a scream, sobbing his name over and over again as she slammed back against him. He growled her name into her neck and flooded her. Her hands grabbed at him blindly as her body plummeted through a disorienting deluge of ecstasy. He moaned, still thrusting into her as the tension vanished from his body. As she whimpered beneath him. It didn't matter how sensitive he was. He was determined to bring her all the way back down. Her hips stopped moving against his, and her hands calmed, smoothing over him.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she whispered his name. Humming with pleasure, he caressed her cheek with his thumb and took her lips slowly. They kissed tenderly. Almost innocently. He took her hand once more and held it between their hearts. He lowered his head to hers again. For a while, they just felt the other breathe.

She gave a relaxed giggle. "I didn't fall asleep."

He kissed her forehead. "I hope it was worth it."

"There are not words." She pulled their hands to her lips and kissed the back of his hand. She bit her lip. "You wanted us to do things right. Did we?"

He nuzzled her cheek. "That depends on how it made you feel."

She chuckled. "You know how it made me feel. You were there."

"Did it make you feel special? Cherished?"

"Very much so."

"That is good to know. Then yes. We did."

"And you? Did it mean what you thought it would?"

His heart pulsed, reminding him to accept his new feelings. He looked away, suddenly shy. "Even more than I thought possible."

"You mean you weren't just in it for the title?"

He looked at her, wounded. "Of course not. I never—"

"Shh. I'm just teasing you, smoothskinfucker."

"That has to be the weirdest pet name ever."

"You haven't called me ghoulfucker yet. You can now. It's not a lie anymore."

"You do realize that you are insane for wanting to be called that."

"That is because you are just as bad of an influence on me. Making me throw myself at you."

"I did not. In fact, I specifically remember fending you off."

"Playing hard to get. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Pussy too, apparently."


	62. Lessons Learned

**AN**: I've written a lot, but there has been rework and uncertainty about how to split chapters. So hopefully two more updates will happen within the next few days. Embarrassingly belated thanks to FancyLadySnackCakes for beta-ing the previous chapter. : X

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Two: Lessons Learned**

When Charon awoke, his back didn't hurt. A pleasant change. He reached out for his gun. A hand ran down his forearm and squeezed his hand.

"By the wall. Kind of under the dress."

Out of obligation, he sat up enough to locate his gun. A shiver went down him when he saw how the hem of the pink dress covered part of the barrel. The perfect reminder of the night before. If only she could be ready for him with the same haste as he was for her.

She looked at him shyly, running her fingers over his. "I wasn't aiming for it. I promise."

"Just keep it to soft things like you, smoothskin. No armor." He growled and slid over to her. He stretched an arm under her neck and grabbed her hip with the other. "Come here, you sexy ghoulfucker."

She gave a throaty chuckle as she pulled against him. "It sounds so much better when you say it."

"I'm sure that it is only a coincidence seeing that I am the ghoul who is fucking you."

"So you glad that you're a ghoul now?"

"Fuck yes. But I am almost starting to wonder if you don't just have a thing for ghouls."

She dragged a nail down his chest. "Nah. Just you, you sexy, badass smoothskinfucker."

He smoothed a hand along her hair. "Well, don't expect me to ask if you're glad to be a smoothskin. There's only one right answer to that."

"Which is?"

His brow furrowed. "'Yes.'"

"Nope. You're wrong."

"What do you mean I'm wrong? You smoothskins rule the wasteland."

"Mutants would disagree with you."

"Okay, well you're at least first or second in the hierarchy. Regardless, you specifically are a smoothskin with all of the benefits of a ghoul and none of the ugly, so the answer should be 'yes.'"

She poked him in the stomach. "Hey. What have I told you about that?"

"I'm just quoting the immaculate wisdom of that crazy bitch."

"You're seriously talking about another woman while you're in bed with me? And her specifically? The one whom I have to keep threatening just to keep her off of you?"

Charon's mouth dropped. "I am sorry. I did not mean anything by it. I did not think—"

Kate rolled onto her back in a fit of giggles. "You are so fucking adorable when you're awkward."

Charon's jaw ticked. "I can handle being sexy. In fact, I am becoming quite fond of being sexy. I will admit to being awkward. But I am not adorable."

She only laughed harder. "Oh my god, yes you are. You're so gruff and mean all the time, but then sometimes you get all sweet and scared. It's adorable."

He sat up and crossed his arms, displeased. "Would you please stop laughing at me?"

He was actually sulking, and she had to cover her mouth to try to quit laughing. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, I promise. It isn't bad. It's endearing." He grunted, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek hard. When she felt under control enough to risk it, she opened her arms to him. "Come here, grumpy."

He rolled his eyes. "You know, if you don't want me bringing her up, you should try not to sound like her."

"Ew. Gross. I'm sorry. How about 'come here, my sexy, badass smoothskinfucker?'"

He tried not to smile, but his lips twitched. "Better."

She reached over and caressed his cheek. "My everything?"

"You're just saying that to get your way."

It was her turn to pout. She withdrew her hand. "No I'm not. I mean it. I would not say it if I didn't."

He sighed and settled back down into the bed, opening his arms to her. "I know you wouldn't. Come here, smoothskin."

She snuggled back into his arms and laid her head against his chest. "So do you want to know the other correct response to asking me if I'm glad to be a smoothskin?"

"Enlighten me."

"I'm glad that I am _your_ smoothskin."

He kissed the top of her head. "You enjoy being difficult. That's all there is to it."

"You're saying that you're not happy about that?"

"Of course not."

"Aha. So you aren't happy about it."

"What? But I just said—I mean, I meant—"

She laughed and squeezed him. "Adorable."

"At least you make it enjoyable when I am wrong."

"So then you admit that you're adorable?"

"No, and you will not convince me otherwise. I was admitting that I was wrong that there was only one correct answer."

"What about if I tell you that your being adorable makes me want to crawl all over you?"

"Makes you want to and actually makes you are vastly different. You have not called me adorable previously before, during, or after crawling all over me."

"Fine then."

When she threaded her legs through his, she felt how adamantly his length sought her warmth. She shivered with a moan as his pulse beat against her leg. When she looked up at him, it was obvious that the sensation was not lost on him. She ran her hand along his back and raised her mouth to his. He smoothed her hair back as their lips pulled and their tongues slipped in the rhythm of their own dance. His fingers skimmed along her back, and she shivered against him once more. He gave her ass a hearty squeeze before grabbing his length. He wanted to tease her with it. To slide against her bud, against her petals as he woke her core from its slumber. As she felt him position himself, she moaned into his mouth. But when he was finally pressed against the sweetness between her legs, she hissed in pain and scrambled away from him.

Eyes enormous, Charon darted up. "Shit. What did I do? Fuck. Are you okay?"

She growled in annoyance and wrinkled her nose as the pain diminished. "Perhaps we were both a bit overzealous last night."

"Oh fuck. Let me see." He sat up, reaching for her legs.

"I'm fine. I'm just sore."

"Are you sure? What if it's really bad? Come on, Kate. Let me see."

"Charon—"

"What if you're bleeding? Shit. Church gave you two blood packs in the last two days. The last thing you need to be doing is bleeding."

"I think that I would have noticed by now. And it's a little early for that anyway."

He stood up. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

Kate brought herself up on her elbows. "Where are you going?"

"To get you a stimpak."

She blinked. "To put where?"

"I don't know. Somewhere around—there," he said, gesturing in a vague circle.

She scrunched up her face. "Ow. No. Look, I don't need one, okay? I'm probably just a little bruised or something. I'll be fine. Also: ow."

Charon paused at the door. "But I hurt you."

"And I'm still alive. I didn't die overnight. I'll be fine. Just sexually frustrated." She grinned slyly. "Although, you don't have to be."

"I just found out that I hurt you, which was exactly what I was afraid of. I would be the biggest fucking asshole in the world if I was still in the mood."

She shrugged. "I knew that it was going to hurt, but I thought it was just going to be during. Nova didn't mention anything about afterwards."

He dove onto the bed and took her back into his arms. "God. I'm so sorry, Kate. I didn't know either, otherwise—"

"Charon, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I mean, it wasn't like I was exactly holding back or anything. You were the one that made sure that I was ready even though I just wanted to go at it. Who knows what harm I would have done?"

"Why did you say that it was early for you to be bleeding?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Um, cause it's a few weeks to early in my cycle for that."

"Cycle? As in regularly?"

"Yeah. It's kind of a monthly thing. Has been for years."

"Is there something wrong with you that I don't know about. Do you have some kind of illness?"

"Wow. Um. No. It's called 'being a woman.'"

"I have not heard of this condition before. The bleeding one, not the being a woman one."

"Wow. I am so glad that this came up now and not later. I guess that you never got 'the talk.'"

"My former employees only talked to me when absolutely necessary. You are the only one who seems to enjoy conversing with me. Although, I do not understand what this has to do with your affliction."

Moments ago, she would have called him adorable. But her heart hurt for him the way that it had too many times before. She tried not to show it. He was too upset about hurting her and confused and self-conscious as it was.

She rested her head on an elbow, absolutely bewildered. "You do know how women get pregnant, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well the bleeding thing happens every few weeks—periodically, as it were—"

"Wait. Is that what they were talking about?"

"What?"

"Ghouls in Underworld. The chicks there. Didn't happen often, but every now and then they'd go on about how being a ghoul was almost worth not having to deal with a period anymore."

"Huh. Well, I guess that would make sense."

"And it has something to do with how you get pregnant?"

"Sort of. But it's actually how a woman knows that she isn't pregnant."

"It sounds very dangerous. Will that really be necessary? I am unable to impregnate you." He looked away. "I hope that does not disappoint you. You know, if you decide to keep me around like this."

"I knew that before I threw myself at you. And don't say 'if.' There is no 'if.' They really didn't tell you any of this at the Institute? I mean, you never heard about any of this?"

"When and how would a slave actually have a chance to be with a woman? I've either been commanded not to speak to them, or they just haven't spoken to me."

Of all of the ways that she had imagined losing her virginity over the years, not one included having to give her lover 'the talk' the morning after. It just felt wrong. She considered suggesting that he talk to Gob, but she didn't know that Gob would know any more than Charon did. She was certain that Nova wouldn't mind given how matter of fact she was, although Nova probably wouldn't have the scientific whys of it. Kate had a feeling that Charon would feel much less alarmed with a detailed, scientific explanation. She briefly wondered if Wadsworth had encyclopedia functionality. It would have been ideal for her. Of course, she couldn't be sure that he would actually believe the robot. There was no getting out of it.

So, as odd as it felt, she gave her lover the talk. When she got to the end, she sighed, glad that it was over.

"So. That's it."

Charon rubbed his chin and nodded. "I have heard many men say that women are complicated, but I did not realize that they also meant biologically."

"You know, you're not exactly winning points with me right now."

He raised a brow. "Points?"

She shook her head and chuckled. "Nevermind."

He studied her. "You are certain that you're okay, though? I mean, right now. You aren't lying to me, are you?"

"No, Charon. I'm not lying. I'll be fine. It just ruins my plans for the day."

"What were your plans?"

"Seeing how long I could keep you in this bed."

His blood surged, but he swallowed, willing it to calm. "Those were good plans."

"I thought so." She sighed. "Oh well. There are other things to do."

"You said that you would tell me about the vault."

She groaned. "Unless you were planning on getting us shit-faced for breakfast, it is way, way too early for that. I figured that we would stop by the bar later to get drinks. Unless there's alcohol downstairs."

"There is only vodka."

"Gross. Then I guess we will be going there later on."

"However, there are Nuka Colas."

"I guess not is all lost. What else is down there?"

"Almost anything else that you could want food-wise. I sorted through the supplies yesterday."

"When did you do all of that?"

"Yesterday while you were sleeping, and the sun was still up."

"Hey. The sun was up for hours after I got up."

"It was actually near the top of the sky when I got up."

"Apparently I'm not the only one who enjoys being difficult."

Charon kissed her forehead before reluctantly pulling himself from the bed. Kate propped herself up on an elbow and watched as he tugged his pants on. As he took the laces in hand, he glanced up at her.

"Don't worry. I'm paying attention this time. And as much as I hate to say it, the shirt needs to go back on today. I need to behave."

He worked the laces, snorting. "You do enjoy challenges, don't you?"

"I'm still not totally convinced about this whole 'anticipation' thing, but if you're right, at least it should be a pleasurable challenge."

"You did get some clothes yesterday that are not dresses, I hope. I seem to be developing a weakness for them."

"Yes. You will be excited to know that I got some quite boring, functional clothes."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes. The practical part of me that isn't obsessed with having you crawl all over me thinks that it is good."

"Ah. The boring side."

"The side that is always focused on keeping you safe."

"Okay, so the boring but important by comparison side."

"At least it gets the distinction of being important. Are you going to get up?"

She bit her lip and looked down. "I've only got dresses in here. The other clothes are in the bag in the other room. I didn't want to be a tease."

"Well, it is good to know that walking around and standing in front of you naked before I got dressed did not qualify myself as a tease."

"Don't worry. I was appreciating the view. In fact, I still am."

He pointed a finger at her, trying not to smile. "Behave."

"Get out of here, and I will."

He took a breath, ready to ask if she thought that his tongue would hurt her, but then he remembered how chapped part of his lips were. Fucking roughskin indeed.

"Then I shall get breakfast for my lady. Is there anything that you would like?"

"Whatever you feel like making."

He snorted. "Oh come on. You can't pull that shit with me."

"Yes I can. You're the one who isn't used to asking for what you want, not me."

"Fucking smoothskin."

"Ghoulfucking smoothskin."

"You really can't behave, can you?"

"Nope."

"Dangerous."

He threw his shirt on and walked out of the room. He grabbed her pack from the other room, returned to the bedroom, and traded it for his shotgun before going downstairs.

She waited to get out of the bed until she heard him on the first floor. She pulled on the cargo pants and tank top. She padded into the computer room and settled herself in there. She double-checked her pip-boy for Charon's note. She reread it with a dopey grin. She disconnected the pip-boy and began shuffling through the computer screens to format the computer and see what packages she could setup on it.

"Wadsworth!" she yelled.

"Coming, my lady."

"You're going to let the robot see you naked but not me?" Charon said.

She had to stifle a laugh as she imagined him pouting. "He doesn't deal with pleasures of the flesh, remember?"

"That doesn't make me any less jealous of it, smoothskin."

Wadsworth stopped halfway up the stairs. "If that is a problem, my lord, you may or may not have ascertained that I have visual imaging per my verification of your deed."

"Her deed."

"As you insist, my lord. If it pleases you, I could record visual data of her that she or I could then transfer to the computer for your viewing pleasure."

"You just got a lot more creepy, Wadsworth," Kate said, glancing back at the door wide-eyed.

"I am uncertain what you mean by that, my lady."

"Don't worry about it. Just get in here."

Wadsworth hovered in the door. "How may I serve you, my lady?"

"You have a standard interface port on you, yes?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Great. Then hopefully we'll get that creepy-thing taken care of. Do you have either a holodisk compartment, or can you transfer software via your connection, and if you can, do you have any other RobCo software that I might be able to use on this thing?"

"I do have a small holodisk in one of my storage compartments. However, I do not know what contents it possesses. I do have various programs and drivers for different RobCo platforms that are designed to interface with me."

"Good. I want the most robust copy."

"My lady, may I suggest the basic user's copy? That version has many safeguards built in so that you cannot overwrite critical functionality."

"Wonderful, but if you have a fully enabled version, I won't have to waste my time trying to crack it."

"I highly advise against that, my lady."

"Wadsworth. That's an order. We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way."

"I am uncertain what you mean by the hard way."

"The hard way involves overloading your logic circuits."

"I see. I suppose that an order is an order."

"I wouldn't have called it an order if it wasn't one."

"I suppose that you intend to do this now?"

"Yes. Get in close. This wire isn't that long."

Wadsworth moved into the hall.

"Where are you going? Did I not just say that the cord isn't long?"

"I am unable to approximate the duration of your wishes at this time. My lord, I do not know what her exact plans are, but I imagine that they shall require several hours. Is there anything else that you need me to perform prior to following her orders?"

"Nope. Trust me. It is in your best interest to go along with her requests," Charon said, amused.

"That is what I was afraid of."

With a sound clip of a sigh, Wadsworth moved beside the computer, and Kate plugged him in. She rebooted the computer, pressing down the keys that would allow her to access the packages on Wadsworth. She started the transfer.

"Let me know when the transfer is finished."

"I suppose that you do not want me to come get you."

"Um, no. I don't. I only have one of those cables."

"As you wish, then."

She put on the pip-boy and went downstairs. "So what did you decide on for breakfast?"

"Dandy Boy Apples."

Kate snorted. "I could have fixed that."

"There's no telling how old the meat in here is."

"I bet you would if you had asked the robot."

"As I recall, the minute I got downstairs, you stole him."

"Did not. I got dressed first. You should have asked him when you were tallying supplies."

"Well then, allow me to rephrase. The meat in here smells and looks like it has been in here too long."

"Fair enough."

"I can get us more. Or we can get us more. I'm guessing that you don't know how to carve meat."

"You are correct."

"I can teach you, if you would like to learn."

"No, I don't, but I need to."

"You don't have to."

"You're supposed to be helping me find my place in the wasteland. I didn't want to learn how to kill people, but that's also become a necessity."

He split the apples between two different plates and brought them out. Kate sat on the couch, curling her knees up and accepted the one that he held out to her. He sat next to her. As he reached for one of the apples, he realized that he had not even thought to bring forks. Too many uncivilized years under Ahzrukhal. His eyes flicked to Kate nervously, but she was perfectly happy popping in an apple wedge into her mouth. She dipped her head from side to side as she chewed happily. He found himself glad that he had forgotten. He would remember next time.

"I believe that it is best if I go to get some meat by myself today. Church wants you staying out of trouble, and I tend to agree."

"Me too."

"Wait. What?"

"Um, I'm agreeing with you. Me too."

Charon's brow raised. "Really? You are not going to fight me on this?"

"Nope. Not this time. You can thank Moira, I guess. I don't want a repeat of that night on the gross couch for a long time. For now, I'll take your advice about staying out of trouble by not throwing myself in front of snarling animals. Well, for the next few days anyway."

"I believe that it may be selfish to say, but I do hope that one of those days will be us seeing how long we can stay in bed."

"And you tell me to behave."

"And you don't listen. If you told me to behave, you know that I would."

"Of course you're going to say that because you know that I'm not going to ask you to."

Kate waited until he had a piece of apple halfway lifted to his lips before she darted in, trapped the apple in her mouth, and sucked at his finger. He moaned even as his eyes narrowed.

"That's it. You're officially a tease now."

"No I'm not. I already told you that I would be more than happy to satisfy you."

"No. It is still not fair with you being hurt."

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to."

Charon stood up, which caused Kate to frown.

"Aww. Don't go."

"Nope. You're bad for my willpower." He sat at the workbench stool and made point of looking at the plate instead of her.

"Charon," she whined.

"I can be just as stalwart over here, smoothskin. Possibly even more so."

"Well, I hope you know that I'm mad."

"That you're not getting your way? I know."

"I thought I was someone you couldn't get enough of?"

"You are, and that is precisely why I am over here." He couldn't help but enjoy the way that she was pouting. "What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"Depends. I have my new toy upstairs. I'll be working on it mostly, but it'll probably take a while to go through the different setup phases. I might decorate or something."

"You haven't looked at the books yet, have you?"

"What books?"

"The ones right behind you."

Kate twisted around. "We have books? Are they more surprises from yesterday?"

"No. They have been here the whole time. I suppose that something or someone has been keeping you too distracted to notice them."

She snorted. "Fucking hypocrite."

"Did you enjoy it when I read to you?"

"Very much so."

"I realize that my voice is not pleasant on the ears."

"Well, as usual, I disagree. I like your voice. I find it quite soothing actually, especially when you say sweet things to me. Not so much when you say sexy things. That inspires a completely different response. And now, I can say that I like the way you say my name when you're in ecstasy."

"Incorrigible. I was merely going to suggest that you could see if there was anything there you might enjoy reading on your own or having read to you."

"Did you like reading to me?"

"I did."

"I'll be damned. Another preference. Damn. Who knows when I would have actually noticed them if you hadn't pointed them out? That's really exciting, actually. I've found so many books out here that I've had to leave behind. That weight piles up too damned fast."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up too high, smoothskin. Most of them look pretty rough."

"Well, you're rough, and I like you."

The compliment caught him off-guard, and he smiled. While his lips held smiles more often these days, it still didn't happen nearly enough for her tastes. She enjoyed taking in the rare sight.

"You're blushing, aren't you?" she asked.

"You can tell?"

"No. I'm guessing based on the look on your face. Am I wrong?"

"Badasses do not blush."

"What about badasses who are smitten with adoring smoothskins?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "It might be possible in that particular situation."

"You know of anyone in that particular situation? Maybe someone in this room? I won't tell anyone."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? That sounds like a yes."

"Nope. Maybe. That's all you're getting out of me."

"I disagree. I believe I got something quite a bit more tangible out of you last night."

He picked up his plate with its remaining apples. "That's it. I'm going. You have fun today. Stay out of trouble."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were scared of me."

"Of course I am. You wanted to fuck me on top of a bomb, remember?"

"The bomb falls under the category of 'anywhere.' So yes, I do." She imagined a series of anywhere, but her stomach churned when she realized that the vault would equally qualify. Even though she'd be fucking Charon, the only way that she would be able to stomach the vault would be if she fucked him while stabbing the overseer. Holy fuck. As much as that prick deserved it, the thought disturbed the hell out of her. What had the wasteland done to her? Or had it been the vault the whole time, even before she left?

Charon walked by the couch, pausing long enough to kiss the top of her head. "I'm leaving now."

"Don't I get a real kiss goodbye?"

"I know better than that. I kiss you, and neither of us will be leaving that couch. Fucking smoothskin vixen."

"Wait." She reached out her hand to him, and he took it warily. She leaned over and kissed his hand. "Be careful out there, okay?"

He squeezed her hand. "I'll be fine, smoothskin. Don't worry."

"You'd be worried if it was me out there."

He leaned in and kissed her hand. "I'll be fine, everything."

"You'd better be."

"I will be."


	63. You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head

**AN**: 3/17 - Uploaded 62 and 63 today, so go back if you haven't read 62.

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Three: You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head**

After he left, Kate leaned her head against the back of the couch with a sigh. She dropped her dish off in the kitchen before she began searching through the books to keep her mind off of the danger that he was getting himself into. She knew without a doubt that he would be fine, but her anxiety persisted. She formed three stacks of books: ones only she would be interested in, ones they both might enjoy, and ones that were good for scrap paper.

Once Wadsworth announced that the data transfer had completed, she went upstairs, turned on GNR, and set to work on the computer. She unleashed Wadsworth from the terminal for the moment. She would deal with him later after she had tweaked her setup. She was pleased to hear that Three Dog had finally incorporated some of her songs into the rotation. Her concentration broke when she heard Three Dog's howl replace the music.

"Hey hey, children. It's your favorite man of the airwaves. Three Dog. How ya'll doing? I hope you're hungry, cause I got a big, juicy helping of news about everyone's favorite vaultie."

She took her hands off of the keyboard. Why was it always her?

"If you're looking for a place to settle but you're too poor for Tenpenny and you're scared of water, Megaton just got a whole lot more inhabitable. In fact, it should probably be renamed to Megadisarmed. That's right, kiddies. Our own 101 disabled that huge, friggin' bomb. How? Damned if I know. All I know is good riddance. And speaking of riddance, it seems that there's been a management change over at the old Megadisarmed saloon, and according to my sources, the bar's a little bit friendlier these days.

"'But Three Dog! I don't want to hear about a damned bar! I want to hear more about vaultie!' Isn't the bit about the bomb enough? No? Well don't fear, children. I got more where that came from. Remember when I told you that she got herself her own stalwart ghoul manservant?"

"Companion, you idiot," she growled, but then grinned like a little girl and added quietly, "or everything."

"Seems like they're still as close as peas in a frozen dinner. In fact, some little birds told me that they seem a little bit closer than that these days. So here's today's PSA: all you ghoulhaters, try and give the kid a break if you see her and her big guy rolling into town. She's out there changing the wasteland for the better. And besides, you don't want to get on the bad side of her big, bad ghoulman. He's like Argyle on a mutant-sized dose of Buffout. Trust me. And speaking of, I've got a PSA for him too: Don't do anything with her that I wouldn't do, and I don't think that I have to say it, but that isn't a whole hell of a lot, you lucky bastard. Ha ha! Thanks for listening, chilllllllllllllldren!"

It definitely could have been worse. He did not say that she was the one who killed Moriarty. It was possible that his source hadn't known. He also hadn't explicitly said that she and Charon were fucking. She knew that Charon would be displeased to hear Three Dog's continued gossip about them, but like Nova said, they weren't exactly hiding it these days.

The bomb thing did bother her. It reminded her of Burke, and it reminded her of his damned letter. She had forgotten about the letter. As content as she was pretending that it didn't exist, she did wonder if she should get it from the bar. Maybe he had changed his mind about the bomb. She hoped that if Tenpenny was as stuck-up and bigoted as people said, that they'd keep it to the Enclave station or nothing. Of course, if Moriarty had actually read the letter and Burke had said in it that he was going to see if he could find someone else to take care of the bomb his way, Moriarty would have mentioned it to someone. After all, the bomb would explode both him and his bar, and those were the only two things that he cared about.

She put it out of her mind and continued working on the computer. When she had to wait out intensive processing operations, she sorted through more of the books and tried to decide which metal walls most desperately needed to be covered by sheets. She hung up the string lights in their bedroom and the now computer room. She had fallen in love with them the first night that she saw them stretched over the Megaton sky. They were so colorful and cheery and anti-fluorescent. There were more for downstairs, but the ceiling was higher down there and would require the aid of her big motherfucker—no, make that smoothskinfucker.

Charon came home with what seemed like an absurd amount of meat. He stayed long enough to replace the old stuff in the refrigerator before heading to the bar. He returned home with the requested whiskey and a few beers for himself.

She was about to wrap him up in a welcome back kiss, but then she saw the mess that was all over his armor. "Wow. Um, I guess you should clean that. Or maybe Wadsworth could."

"I'll do it. That robot is not touching my shit. Yours either, or at least not your weapons and armor."

"Would you mind leaning down here? I want to give you a kiss, but I really don't want to wear whatever kind of blood that is."

He kissed her for slightly longer than he meant to, but he forced himself to keep his hands to himself so he didn't get bloody handprints all over her, despite how the idea thrilled the hunter in him so long as it wasn't their blood.

"Ant, molerat, and dog. Which would you like to eat this evening?"

"Um. I think I've only had iguana, squirrel, and radroach, so I defer to your expertise in wasteland delicacies."

"Doesn't matter since I can't have my first choice." He took two slabs of dog meat, threw it in a pan, and started the stove.

"Which was?"

"Which _is_ you."

She went crimson as the heat of his gaze flowed through her body. "I gave you one kiss. I have been on my best behavior since you got back."

"Killing is a primal instinct. You seem to elicit my other primal instincts."

"La petite mort."

"What?"

"The French call the orgasm 'the little death.' Makes sense with how you only know how to kill people. And things, I guess."

"I don't know what I would do if the contract forced me to keep you safe from orgasms."

"I think that both of us would have a lot less fun. Now that we are having much fun right now what with all of the behaving."

He kissed her again slowly. "Perhaps anticipation is overrated. Could I just jam a stimpak in your arm or something? Would that work?"

"If I thought that it would, don't you think that I would have stabbed myself with one by now?"

"Maybe you don't want to waste any stimpaks."

"Right. Because we each act so rationally when it comes to the other." She picked up one of the bottles of beer and squinted at it. "This isn't even going to do anything to you, is it?"

"It is a mental thing mostly."

"So I'll be the only one getting shit-faced."

"Considering that you will be telling me important things about you, I do want to make certain that I remember them."

She shrugged and wrinkled her nose. "It still feels weird."

"Don't worry. You're not a mean drunk. Remember?"

"At least I won't have to beat any women off of you with a stick while we're here."

"What stick?"

"Metaphorically, smartass."

"Gob showed me how he fixes you Nuka Whiskeys. Would you like me to make them for you, or do you wish to make them yourself?"

"How about you show me how to fix the first one, I'll fix the second one, and then you can make them once it seems like I shouldn't be holding bottles anymore?"

"If you bring me the bottles and a glass, I can fix you one while we are waiting for dinner."

She brought everything to him. "I bet Wadsworth could make them too, what with his arms and visual imaging and all."

He studied the glass. It wasn't the same size as the one that Gob had shown him the proportions on. "Do you really want the robot interrupting you every five minutes tonight? I was hoping to avoid that." He mixed the drink as close as he could get it. "Here. Try this. This glass is a lot different from the one that Gob showed me the proportions on, so let me know what it needs more or less of."

She took the glass into her hand, closed her eyes, and raised it. "Here's to getting through tonight." She took an ambitious sip, and then nodded. "It's good. Maybe a little less whiskey."

Charon put his finger to the glass. "Then try to fill it to here next time."

She moved the cola and whiskey out of his way, and then leaned her head against his arm. "Just so you know, you don't ever need to buy me a drink to get me to sit in your lap." Her hand snuck down and squeezed his butt.

He stood a bit straighter. "I don't suppose that it is worth pointing out to you that hot stoves are dangerous."

"Like a stove is going to stop me. Besides, I seem to recall you feeling me up against the oven."

"Yeah. When it wasn't on."

"Well, your ass is one of the few places on you that isn't covered in blood, so you aren't exactly leaving me with many options."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't neater when I was busy trying to slice up a nice dinner for you."

"It's okay. You'll make it up to me."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah. All that armor's got to come off if you're going to clean it. Shame you don't have anything else to wear."

"I suppose that normal people do have more than one set of clothes, don't they?"

"Way to completely miss me flirting with you."

"No. I got it, smoothskin. It's just one of those things that I have to get used to with being a person now. And don't say that I have always been one, cause I haven't. I was a thing in a corner for almost fifty years. A thing with one set of armor to maintain and that only got fed or was allowed to sleep when it looked like it was about to fall over. You know what? Hand me one of those beers."

Her lips drew with concern as she handed a beer to him.

He snapped the cap off and chugged it for a bit before resting his arm against his head. "Beer is the first thing I had to drink after I got shot in the head."

"You were shot in the head?"

"You didn't know? I thought that I—nevermind. Yes. I was once."

"Jesus. You are tough." She smoothed a hand along his head. "But you don't have a scar."

"I lucked out. Landed in irradiated-enough water. Missed a whole bunch of days. That's what Ahzrukhal was pissed about. The fact that I was gone for so long and that I came back with nothing. Didn't matter that I almost died. Miserable piece of shit. Anyway, after I come to and can move again and all that, I drag my ass into some abandoned store, and there isn't shit in there except one bottle of beer that was too damned high up for anyone but me to see. Best fucking drink I ever had."

"When did that happen?"

"Don't know. A decade or few ago."

"Did it change you? I mean, did you lose memories or the ability to tie your shoes or anything?"

"After 200 years, I am a master of tying my shoes."

"Depending on where it happens, brain trauma can change people in all kinds of ways. I mean, people can completely forget who they are or they lose all of their emotions or forget how to speak English or anything else that you could think of, really. It's fascinating, in a sad way. I mean, in general. I mean, I'm concerned and sad for you, not just fascinated, which is what I was when I read about cases. Jesus. I don't think any of this is coming out right."

"I think that you're the one doing the adorable and awkward thing now."

"Did anything change for you?"

"Since no one talked to me, I didn't receive any feedback on how I might have changed. If I forgot how to do anything, I obviously can't remember if I could before. That was when I started to notice loopholes."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, but don't get any ideas about shooting me in the head."

"I would never!"

"You were planning on shooting me in the foot once."

"And I asked you if it would free you first before I did it."

"Because you are a very considerate smoothskin. So, the best thing that ever happened to me—no—second best thing that ever happened to me was getting shot in the head. Meeting you being the first." He took in a breath. "Although, I suppose if that hadn't happened, meeting you would not have—"

"Don't think about that. You and I are here now. We're okay."

Charon let out a long sigh, closed his eyes, and forced himself to nod. "Yeah. We are."

"So, am I supposed to say that I'm glad that you got shot in the head, cause that seems like something that's way too fucked up to be happy about?"

"No. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do, my smoothskin. But I appreciate the sort-of sentiment." He heard her fixing another drink behind him. "At this rate, you're going to be shit-faced before dinner."

"I'll be fine. Dinner will take off part of the edge. In case you've forgotten, my two conditions were that I get really drunk and that you don't mention it afterwards. If I don't feel drunk enough, I'm not talking."

"So long as you're not trying to get out of it by passing out."

"Nope. You have a point, and I already said that I would. If I don't get it over with, you'll just keep on me about it, and I'll just accidentally cause more trouble for us."

"Look, it's not that you're causing trouble for us."

"Yeah, but all my baggage keeps fucking things up."

"Substitute the word 'baggage' for 'programming' and the same can be said of me."

"So we have more in common besides our stealth and mutual hatred for Moira. I guess we do deserve each other. Wait. That doesn't sound right. I mean it in a good way, as in we can understand each other."

"You understand me?"

She shrugged self-consciously. "I try to. I mean, we've both been through our own shit, but yours is infinitely worse than mine, so I try to relate as best I can."

He gave her a sweet, chaste kiss. "It still amazes me that you would even try."

"You'll grow out of that one day. I hope."

"You are confident if you aren't worried about amazing me."

"Not that part. The part about not understanding why I would. I think the only cool thing that I've really done in front of you is make robots scared of me."

"You took bullets for me."

"Technically, you didn't see that, and I wasn't supposed to be taking them. Fucker tricked me."

He slid the strap of her tank top to the side and kissed the beloved scar. "Well, the amazement from that will never wear off." He nuzzled her neck. "Can you hurry up and get better, please? I really want to make love with you again."

She groaned and pulled herself away. "I'm going over here to look at more books before I do something dumb."

"That is probably for the best. Dinner is almost ready."

"Marvelous. I am starving and desperate for distraction. Wait. Not that kind of distraction."

When the steaks were finally ready, Charon dumped them on plates. This time, he remembered both knives and forks. With the serious subject of the evening looming, dinner was quiet. Afterwards, Kate gave him an overview of the books that she thought that they might both enjoy and ran through the list of the ones that she had—correctly, as it turned out—set aside for just her.

It was after her fourth glass that she was finally ready to talk.


	64. Whiskey Rose

**WARNING: Attempted NON-CON discussed.**

**AN**: 3/17 - Uploaded 62, 63, and 64, so go back if you haven't read the other two chapters.

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Four: Whiskey Rose**

"Everything was fine until Butch decided that he had to kiss Amata. He had kissed all the other girls by then. He didn't bother with me. Probably because I was the only chick that actually stood up to him. Well, until later. Fucking bastard. Anyway, probably half the girls there were stupid enough to want him to, and the others he intimidated into doing so. So what bigger and better prize was there than the overseer's daughter?

"The fucking prick was so full of himself that he decides to do it in class one day when Mr. Brotch walked out for a second to get something. So Butch lays some line on her. Probably something like 'makin' it with the Butch-man.' I think that was his favorite. Fucking disgusting. Anyway, she punches him square in the nose just like I taught her, and then there's blood everywhere and all the other kids are laughing at him. And for a second, it was the best moment of my life.

"But then he starts screaming about how the two of us are lesbians—not that I'd even fucking heard the word before—and how he's seen us going at it in the common room when we think no one's looking. And then everyone goes quiet. And I still have no idea what the word means, but it's obviously bad, so I tell him that he's full of shit. Amata starts freaking out and denying it. But he sees how angry it's making us, and he starts going into detail. I don't even know where he came up with some of that shit. And Amata's crying and freaking out screaming about how it isn't true, and I'm getting ready to take a swing at him when Brotch comes back into the room.

"So when Brotch asks what the fuck is going on, Butch is more than happy to tell him. Brotch gets all wide-eyed. Then he dismisses class. Tells Butch to go to the clinic. Then he takes Amata and me by the shoulder. First, he hand delivers Amata to her father. It's the angriest that I ever saw him. He wasn't even that angry after my dad left. Of course, he was probably thinking he was getting his revenge then.

"Anyway, Brotch takes me to me and my dad's room and fucking waits outside until my dad gets there after patching up Butch. When dad finally gets there, and Brotch has some angry conversation with him outside, but I can't hear a damned word of it. So dad comes in and the first thing I tell him is how it's not true and how Butch is just a goddamned liar. And he tells me that he's not going to be angry, but that I need to be honest with him. I wonder sometimes if he and I would have left the vault if I had told him yes.

"Here's the thing: you live in the vault, you die in the vault, and if you have a cunt, you pop out brats in the vault. No exceptions. If you're not straight, you're a goddamned communist. My dad goes to see the overseer to explain the misunderstanding. After all, Butch has a bad reputation, and it's not surprising that he would start trouble just because he couldn't take the hit to his pride. But the fucker won't even see him.

"The next day, Amata's eye is swollen shut, and she's got bruises all over her. She's got cuts all on her face and her arms, probably from a belt or something. He didn't even fucking let her go to the clinic to get treated. I never fucking found out what he used on her. I ask her what happens, and she just looks away. I get in her face, and she looks right through me. The last time she talked to me for years was the day before when Brotch dumped her off on her father and she begged me to tell him how it wasn't true.

"And that's when the vault turns on me. And what does dad say? Just keep your head down. We're safe here. Like there's any other place for us to go. If I'd ever thought about it, I might have realized that radiation levels should have been pretty fucking safe 200 years after the bombs. That maybe there was another place we could live.

"Anyway, from then on, only four people talked to me: Dad, Jonas—you know, who's dead because of the Overseer, Stanley—who's probably dead, and Mrs. Palmer—Jonas's grandmother, who's also dead cause of that fucking cocksucker. Although technically, I guess that wasn't it. Goddamned Brotch spoke to me to tell me my G.O.A.T results—which, if you recall, was vault counselor. Me. The most fucked up chick in the vault that needed it the worst having to listen to all the inane problems of those pathetic excuses for humans that made my life a miserable fucking hell. And of course, Butch and his cronies changed their minds over the years. Goddamned assholes. Oh, and Monica Kendall. Jesus. Monica.

"I don't remember when it happened. Maybe when I was 13 or 14? So during this time, I've been doing just as dad said—learning to keep my head down. Fucking with my pip-boy. Reading. Helping Dad and Jonas in the clinic and stuff. I found a book on lockpicking, and decided that I would inflict my wrath on all the other pricks in the vault. So I was breaking into places, rearranging shit. Making stuff go missing. Getting dirt on other people, but that just made everything else feel so unfair. I usually did it during meal time when everyone else was eating together like a happy fucking family.

"What I didn't know what that Monica had started trailing me. I should have paid more attention. I was so damned careful, but she was even better at being quiet and hiding than I was. I was working on the Mack's door, and all of a sudden, she says 'hi' behind me a little ways down the hall, which is really weird but the first thing I think is 'oh fuck, I got caught.' She's his cousin or something. Everyone down there is related some way or another. Whole vault was a genetic clusterfuck.

"So I start babbling about how it isn't what it looks like, and then she says that she won't tell if I won't. And then she lunges at me and kisses me. I push her off of me. I guess she believed the rumors. She goes the whitest I've ever seen. White like dead-white. And she runs off, and so do I. And then I spend the next few days shitting myself just waiting for someone to drag me into the Overseer's office, but no one ever comes.

"And then I realize what happened: she actually likes girls, and I'm obviously her only chance. And would you believe that I actually thought about threatening to blackmail her so that she would be my friend? So fucked up. I never did it, though. My life was shitty enough for the both of us, and her life was going to be difficult enough without me ruining it. After that, she cleared the fuck out of a room the second I stepped into it.

"So years go by, and hormones kick in, and I convince myself that I'm in love with Jonas. Maybe I was. I don't know. He was smart. He was sweet. He was funny. And he actually treated me like a person. And so sixteenth birthday—'sweet sixteen'—I decide that it's time to do something about it. I go to hang out with him that night, and he gives me some books and holodisks that he doesn't think I've gotten my hands on yet.

"And then—like an idiot—I pull a Monica on him, and he takes it about as well as I did. He pulls away from me talking about how pissed my dad would be and how it isn't right cause he was my age when dad brought me there as a baby. So see? Older guys. Anyway, I can kind of understand since he did watch me grow up, but I keep to my delusions that he's going to change his mind. In another few years, he'll see me for the woman I am, et cetera et cetera. I try flirting with him a few times, but he never responds to it, and I give up. He was supposed to be my one chance at a normal life in the vault. Happily ever after and all that bullshit.

"But Butch and his goons noticed. Oh, they fucking noticed me alright. By that time, Amata was fucking whomever wanted it. After all, she had to prove her loyalty to the vault. If I didn't hate her so much, I might have felt sorry for her. But she was too easy for them, I guess. So what better game to play than 'convert the lesbian.'

"I went to all of maybe five rooms, so it wasn't like I was hard to track down. The first time, he tries to kiss me in front of the other Tunnel Fucks, but I side-step him, and the other guys laugh. So then Wally tries, to the same effect. And then I try to run cause it's only going to get worse, but Butch was expecting that. He grabs me and slams me against the wall. And he tells the other guys to hold me. That they'll get their turn after him. I pretend to give in, which disappoints him, but he doesn't get very far before I knee him and stomp the other two off of me.

"So I find dad, because who the fuck else am I going to go to? And just like that, he tells me that we're safe down there, that Butch is a bad man that's doing the Overseer's dirty work, and that he can't do anything about that except to show me how to fight better. And that's what we do. Every night. And the next time they come after me, Butch doesn't get one fucking hand on me. But next time, he brings a switchblade.

"I freeze. I shouldn't have, but I did. The glint on that metal just did something to me. They get me on the ground that time, and Butch is on me, but he doesn't get them to hold me down, because he's got it covered. He gets further that time, and I'm thinking about how I haven't had anything to live for in a long time. I've just been going on because it's what you do. And then the switchblade didn't scare me anymore. He could kill me there, and he could fuck my corpse, but I would be damned if he was going to fuckeme while I was still alive.

"So I just forgot all about the blade and bashed the fucker in the nose with my head as hard as I fucking could. The knife goes into my throat, but it gets him off of me, and I run to the clinic and lock myself in the second I get there.

"Jonas is in there, and he asks me what happened. I tell him to go eat shit cause obviously, it's all his fault since if he and I were together, Butch would surely respect that and not give me any shit. I guess that's the same thing dad thought when he left me there with Jonas. I actually try to refuse Jonas's help at first, but then he tells me how stupid I'm being. So I let him fix me. The cut wasn't bad. It would have been a lot worse if Butch had actually known where to put the blade. I think he just put in the stitches for his own peace of mind.

"So as he's finishing up, Butch and his lackies start beating on the window, demanding that Jonas let them in cause of how Butch's nose is busted. Jonas walks over calmly and tells him that they aren't going to get any help at the clinic ever again. Not from him. Not from my dad. Not from me. And don't bother trying to come in when everyone's asleep, cause it was going to be locked the fuck up from then on. That it was time that they start paying for their mistakes. That's the only time he acted like he had balls—well, that I ever saw. He was the one that got my dad out of the vault.

"Anyway, Wally bitches about how there's no way his parents are going to allow that, but Butch just stands there with all of that beautiful blood still gushing cause he knows that his mom doesn't care for him nearly enough to do anything about it.

"Next morning, dad asks me what happened, and I tell him. Apparently, it went too far that time. You know, cause I guess the first time was just guys being guys or something. He makes me stay in the clinic with him and Jonas. Not like I really had anything else to do. The old vault counselor died years ago, so all I could do was read and quiz dad on what he knew.

"So Jonas tells him what he told Butch the night before, and dad takes it to the Overseer. He is pissed. Just seething when he comes back, but he says that it's our clinic, and we make the rules for it. That he'll kill anyone that tries to keep him from doing otherwise, and I can tell that he means it.

"After that, dad and I trained even more, and they dropped me off with Stanley or Mrs. Palmer whenever he and Jonas went to work on their secret experiments, which was almost all night by then. But I hated being cooped up more than I already had been, so I hacked into the mainframe and watched the security footage, and I learned Butch's habits and the security patrols. I started sneaking out again. Stupid, I know. But I never got caught after that. Of course, that put everything off-limits except for the common rooms, so I just fucked up everything little by little to make everyone else's life miserable.

"And so what is it now—49 days? Yeah. 49 days ago, dad decides to spring from the vault. You know how I found out? Amata wakes me up in the middle of the night. Apparently, she's got a little bit of conscience left. The Overseer freaked out when he heard my dad opened the vault door and got the fuck out. Now, I had been taking care of the radroach problem throughout all of this, but all of a sudden, there's a radroach infestation, and everyone is supposed to stay in their rooms. There were maybe five fucking radroaches. Absolutely nothing. The only thing they were safe from was learning that they could leave the vault if they actually fucking wanted to.

"So she told me that dad left and that they killed Jonas. And my world is just completely fucked. So I shove her into a corner and make her stay there until she tells me which fucker killed Jonas. The minute she tells me Wally's dad did it, I am out for blood. Didn't take long to find it either. Christine and Monica's dad is right outside of our room. I watch the radroaches as they try to tear him down, but as soon as they're dead, he comes after me with his baton. Fucker is decked out in armor and a helmet, and there is no way that my BB gun is going to do shit against him. He's too high on adrenaline to pay enough attention, so I trip him and beat his fucking face in with dad's old baseball bat. You know, dad's bat from back when he was on the team. Ha ha.

"It scared me how good it felt. Shit, it still scares me. I try to tell myself that it was all just a decade of pent up rage, but I'm never sure these days. I try not to kill because I know it isn't right unless it's necessary. But part of me is scared that the more I do it, the more I'll enjoy it, and then I'll just become another goddamned raider. You should just put me down if that ever happens. Jesus.

"So where was I? Right. Kendall. Right the fuck after him, Butch—that spineless motherfucking pussy—comes up to me about to piss himself because his mom is trapped with radroaches and he's too fucking much of a coward to man up and do something about it. I wanted to kill him, and I could have so easily. Too easily. But I didn't. I still don't know why I didn't. Maybe it was the thrill of seeing him absolutely terrified and helpless. The last thing I wanted to do was help him. It really was. But part of me wanted to make up for Kendall. And I hate to admit it, but the other part wanted to save her just so that he could watch his mother drink herself to death.

"The radroaches are absolutely laughable. They were scary for the first few times when I was ten. Not after that. The bat did a good enough job with Kendall that I didn't even bother with the gun. It was too much trouble. She doesn't even say thank you. She just gets a bottle of vodka and stares off into the distance. And then Butch is in there, trying to hug me, but I held the bat out at him, and that fucking stopped him right there. He insists that I take his jacket as thanks. It absolutely reeks of him, and it makes me want to puke, but my vault suit is flimsy. Kendall had some nice armor on him, but it was way too big for me. That fucking jacket was the best thing I was going to get.

"Freddie's dad is the next one that finds me, but he actually puts his weapons up. Tells me to get out of there. It was nice of him, really, but that was his mistake. I told him to give me his gun, but he didn't until I bashed his knee in and took it. I make him tell me where Wally's dad is. With the Overseer. Perfect.

"I pass Stanley, and he tells me to get the fuck out while I can. So I do. But the security guards aren't just going after me anymore. They're shooting anyone that's out of their rooms making a break for the exit. If the others hadn't treated me like shit, I might have cared, but really, it was really nice for them to distract the guards like that for me.

"So I keep at it. I'm not leaving until I get revenge for Jonas, and I have no fucking idea how to get out of the vault anyway. Sometimes the gun works. Sometimes the bat works better. And eventually I get close to the Overseer's fucking office, and he and Wally's fucking dad are interrogating Amata. Interrogating as in she's in a chair and Wally's dad actually has his baton out ready to hit her. He wasn't bluffing. Then Amata's dad starts talking shit to me, and that's it. I completely fucking lose it. Everything goes red.

"When I can see again, Wally's dad is a bloody heap, and the Overseer is cowering in a corner like a goddamned baby. He's still talking shit, but he hasn't got a damned thing to back it up with. Amata's gone. I make my own goddamned demands. He's still going on and on like an idiot, so I shoot him in the foot with the last bullet in the pistol. Let him see how well things went for him after driving out or killing all clinic personnel. So I drop the pistol and get the bat back out. Fucker talked really fucking fast after that. Luckily, Wally's dad left me a nice little assault rifle, so I traded up.

"By that time, I was pretty torn up. After I took care of Wally's dad, the adrenaline was gone. I took a lot of hits, but I managed to stay out of the way of the bullets somehow. I wasn't thinking straight—as you can imagine—and I was actually thinking that I had broken something for a while. I ransacked his and Amata's rooms. Wouldn't you know that the dick had his own nice little cache of stimpaks? I destroyed the fuck out of that cocksucker's office before I took his secret tunnel to the vault door.

"And, of course, there are more guards, but by this time, I couldn't give less of a fuck. Amata's at the exit, which still surprises me. She thanks me for getting her out of there. And for a second, it's like we were best friends again. Like none of that shit had ever happened between us. She's been miserable in her own way. Dad and Jonas had to take care of a few 'accidents' for her in those last few years. They wouldn't talk about it, but I saw the blood and placenta once before it made it to the incinerator. After that, dad put some notes on the computer about her being such a good girl. I don't know if it was for me or other prying eyes, but it was really forced.

"Right, so I'm about to leave, and I'm halfway feeling sorry for her, so I tell her to come with me. But she says she can't. She's got to try to stay there and fix things. I tell her that she should probably start with her dad's foot if she wants to keep it up her ass. She gets pissed—as expected—and stomps off. But the last thing she tells me is to burn Butch's fucking jacket, and that is by far the best fucking idea that she's ever fucking had.

"So I leave, and the sun is just this huge fucking monster, and I'm actually afraid that I'm going to stay blind. But I don't, and I just start walking because where the fuck else am I going to go? And I see the sign for Megaton, and I don't have any idea what to expect, but then, how could I have expected any of this? And the closer I got to it, the better I felt. I mean, I was still torn up about Jonas's death, and I was pissed as hell that my dad actually fucking left me there. But these people didn't know me. It might actually be a chance for me to start again. Maybe actually have a friend or two. Or they could kill me on sight. That would be fine too. I mean, that's what people had been doing all day, so why not?

"So I go into town, and of course dad has already left. Simms interrogates me the moment I get inside, but I see that he's not a bad guy. He's just concerned about his town. He directs me to Moriarty's since the prick might actually know something about my dad, but not before warning me about Moriarty. So I hike it up there.

"And Gob is behind the counter, per his up-until-recent norm. And I admit, his appearance threw me off at first, but only for a second. Mostly, I think it was wondering how his blood stayed in. Anyway, I had seen plenty of crazy things in medical journals over the years, so I just assumed it was some sort of really aggressive skin thing. And he asks me what I want, and I ask him if he's Moriarty. He laughs so hard that I'm actually scared that he's going to burst one of those blood vessels. But then he gets scared, and in true Gob-fashion, he asks me if I'm going to hit him. For not being Moriarty, I guess. In fairness, I'm an absolute mess. My hair is everywhere, and there's blood all over me. I'd probably be pretty scared of me too. But I actually take offense to the suggestion that I would do such a thing, and it stuns him for a second. Then he tells me that he likes me and to let him get a drink for me since I look like shit. He gets me a Nuka, and it must have been just like that first beer for you. I swear that it's the best fucking drink I've ever had. And then after that, everyone is around me, asking questions. No one knows shit about my dad, and no one seems to care either. Nova's actually the one that saved me. She wraps her arm around mine and says that she and I have business upstairs, and, of course, it doesn't occur to me what business that could possibly be until we get up there.

"So once we're up there, she says that it looked like I needed the help down there, and if I actually did want to acquire her services, it would be 120 caps. If not, that was fine. And then I start panicking because it's Monica all over again, and I ask her if she wanted everyone to kill us. And she says that it doesn't matter what people think that we're doing up here. I could just sit there and talk with her or not talk, but that she was obligated to moan every now and then. By just being in there, I would probably help her get extra business that evening. All it would do is fuel some fantasies. No one else would fucking care.

"So we sit there for a while, and she does her moaning, screaming thing every now and then. Bounces on the bed a little bit to help out the illusion. The sight is so fucking absurd, that it actually makes me laugh. So she tells me to join in, and I do. So we're both bouncing on the bed making these absurd noises until I'm laughing so hard that I can't breathe.

"And after that, she asks me how a little lost vaultie ended up in Megaton. I ask her if she saw my dad. Of course she hadn't, but I should check with Moriarty. I ask her about the caps thing, and she lets me know just how fucked I am out here. She tells me about Moira and how I should scavenge outside of the city for whatever I can find. And no matter what else I do, don't get into debt with Moriarty. I hadn't even finished my fucking Nuka, and I was already in debt to him. I was afraid that she was going to turn me into him, but she just says that she'll give Gob—who according to her 'is too much of a sweetheart for his own good' and who I later found out actually been planning to tell Moriarty to add it to what he owed if he got caught—the caps so he won't get into shit with Moriarty if the prick decided to take inventory that night. She tells me where the women's bathroom is—hinting rather heavily that I need to pay it a visit—and where the common house is, if I was lucky enough to actually score a bed there.

"So I do what she says. I scavenge. I sleep. I hang out at the bar. I try to find stupid shit around town that I can do for caps. Unfortunately, there's no radroach problem here. I talk to Moriarty, who wants 100 fucking caps to tell me where my dad went. So I'm trying to scrape money together, but it's a ludicrous amount for him to ask for since he was such a good guy that helped my dad. Also, I've got to get shit to eat on my own now, and that cost money. Gob discounted me at the bar, but they don't serve food there. Drinking nothing but cola didn't work out too well. Yes. I actually tried it, even knowing that it was a bad idea.

"I kept hanging out here cause there was nowhere else for me to go. I heard godawful things about raiders, so I wasn't really looking forward to leaving anyway. And I get closer with Gob and with Nova. I see how horribly Moriarty treats them, especially Gob, but there's nothing I can do. The one time I asked Moriarty about paying off Gob's debt, he mocked me for not even being able to bring him 100 fucking caps.

"After that, Gob started dropping hints about Moriarty. I admit it. I've called him a pussy, but for him, it really was a lot for him to even begin to go against Moriarty. And then he brings up Underworld one day. I figured that he was homesick or something, but then he starts asking me about my pip-boy and computers, and naturally, I tell him that I'm some kind of self-proclaimed queen.

"A few nights later, he slips me a piece of paper under my Nuka. It says that he knows how I can probably find out about my dad without paying the prick. To wait up in his room until it was safe for him to come and get me. And I admit, I was really wary. You know, there's no give without take. But he had whined to me at length about how in love with Nova he was—is—and he was one of the few guys that hadn't hit on me, so I figured I was probably pretty safe trusting him.

"So it takes forever for the bar to quiet down, and I nod off in the chair I was waiting in a few times. But then Gob's up there and telling me to be quiet and follow him. I do. I helped him clean up the bar a few times after hours when Moriarty was asleep. This one time, Gob started freaking out because he realized that Moriarty had locked up the office before he had gotten all the night's caps in there. So I told him I could help him if he promised never to tell. And you know him. He was willing to steal someone's first born to keep Moriarty from getting mad at him. So that's the first time I picked my way into Moriarty's office.

"He has me pick the lock again that night, and he leads me to the computer, telling me that Moriarty spends a lot of time at it recording all sorts of shit on people. So he locks me in there, telling me to be quick and that he'll keep an eye out for Moriarty. And the computer is an absolute joke—not that I'm putting the computer itself down. I told you that I love it, but it let me in after about two keystrokes. And sure as hell, there were a nice few paragraphs on my dad.

"He was heading to GNR to see good old Three Dog, so then I was heading to GNR to see Three Dog. And then Three Dog had to be a dick just like Moriarty and insist that I fix the fucking satellite dish—um, thanks for doing that again, by the way—where was I? Oh right. That I fix it before he would tell me anything about my dad. So I start for the tech museum, and I realize that I'm close to Underworld, so I decided to follow Gob's advice and go visit Carol. Well, half of his advice. The other advice was staying out of The 9th Circle, and I think we're both glad that I decided to ignore that part. And so then we met, and you know every fucked up and marvelous thing that's happened since then.

"So that's it. That's why I freak out when you grab me and I'm not expecting it. That's why I freak out when I'm held against a wall. That's why I never want to see you with a switchblade. And that's why I freak out about possibly being helpless.

"I took care of myself pretty well down there. With dad's help, of course. But those seconds. Those minutes when I couldn't do anything. I don't think that fear will ever go away. I can't begin to describe just how godawful, how soul-destroying it is. I don't know if you've ever felt like that. I really can't imagine you ever feeling helpless. Maybe that night with Zimmer in the bar? But don't let me put words in your mouth. I mean, the whole android in slavery thing aside, if you had told me that that miserable metal drone made you feel helpless, I would have told you to go straight out and get that shit done so that you wouldn't feel that way anymore. But you made it about me, and if you, the big, scary badass ghoul of the wastes couldn't protect me, what fucking chance did I have?

"And I freak out when you leave me cause it's like that night in the vault all over again. Someone else that I—that I care about is leaving me all over again. And it's just like with dad. I don't know where you've gone or why you left. And then you're going and putting yourself into unnecessary danger for me, and I'm afraid that just like dad, you're not going to come back one day. And I just don't think my heart could take that."


	65. Mister Sandman

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Five: Mister Sandman**

She told her story from the corner of the couch. She was afraid of getting distracted and forgetting something important, and she had the feeling that she wouldn't be able to keep her shit together if he was touching her. She wouldn't look at him while she was talking until the very end when she confessed how scared she was of losing him. The tears came before she stopped talking, and Charon could only force himself to sit there until her mouth hung open in a silence that turned into a whine.

He pulled her into his arms and held her. It was the only thing that he knew to do. There was nothing to say. Saying that he was sorry was too trite. He held her as her shoulders bobbed and she cried out years of tears. She cried for her isolation. She cried for the things that Butch did to her. She cried for Jonas. She cried for her dad. She had cried plenty of times since she left the vault—too many times for her taste, but she had never cried for what happened there. And her stalwart ghoul everything just squeezed her, smoothing her hair and kissing the top of her head when the sobs shook her.

The sobs and sniffs diminished, and eventually, she fell asleep on him. Charon eased out from under her. He gathered her into his arms as he had so many times as of late and carried her upstairs. He laid her on the bed and then began undressing her. Not in the rushed way of the past few evenings but in a slow, delicate way. When she was down to her tank top and panties, he lay her on her side and tucked the pillow under her head. He got rid of his armor after that, and it occurred to him how she had cried against the bloodied armor that she had been so anxious to avoid earlier. He eased himself onto the bed and took her into his arms.

He could have gone to sleep. Just shut himself down the way that they had drilled into him at the Institute. But there was too much to think about.

They were much more similar than he had thought, and maybe she wasn't all that wrong in saying that she understood him. Of course, as she had also said, his life was infinitely worse by comparison. No one had forced her to commit atrocious acts. Never successfully, anyway. Of that, he was glad. She too had been someone that people were scared of and despised, and it had put her in a corner of sorts.

The biggest difference was that she had known happiness and love through the care of others, but some of those same people—even the dearest ones—had forsaken her. With no one ever having expressed concern for him before her, he couldn't be certain that betrayal wasn't worse. Although perhaps that was exactly what happened when she left him in Rivet City.

When he thought of it that way—that she had betrayed him rather than left him because he did something wrong—it poisoned his feelings for her. Made him want to pull away from her. It was when shit like this happened that he missed being a husk of a man. Someone—or something that wasn't inconvenienced by feelings. As a thing, it was no wonder that she would leave him behind if he was no longer useful to her. As a man whom she had reassured that he was a good person—it was unthinkable.

But he understood her better then. He shoved the thoughts away, willing the poison to leave his chest. What mattered was that she had finally opened up to him, and Nova had been right again. That was behind them now. She was his, and she wanted to keep him around just because. And in fact, she preferred him without a contract.

He let her move in her sleep as she was wont to do, but each time that she settled, he found some way to hold her. He needed to touch her. She grounded him when his emotions tried to go out of control. He was grateful for her, but he lamented what had been done to her. He raged at the people who had done it. He raged at the people who had done even worse to him. And he was sickened when he thought back to the night that they met.

He wished that he could kill Ahzrukhal all over again and really take his time. He had done the same to her as the animals in the vault had done. If Ahzrukhal hadn't taken his jacket off, the night would have gone one of a million different horrible ways. Theirs was the happiest possible ending. Unless Kate just gone in there, shot Ahzrukhal immediately, and then took him and the contract into the sunset. But if she had done that, she wouldn't be the woman that he had fallen in love with.

Shit.

He had finally put a name to it. Now there was officially no more pretending. And as disgustingly mushy as it felt, it was the first positive feeling he had had all evening. She would probably say something like it was dangerous, badass thing to risk caring about someone.

He found himself in unfamiliar territory once again. He had picked up that you were supposed to tell someone that you love them, and that it was particularly important for women to be told as much. But how do you do that? His first thought was to ask Gob, but he dismissed the thought just as quickly. He was the last person to ask. Charon had made his declaration for him, which did seem to be working out in Gob's favor. So it would have to be Nova. Nova, font of all knowledge about female smoothskins. But there had also been Madison, who would have told him to just tell her. What was it Nova had said? All men needed to fall in love was a face and a snatch, or something like that.

Kate had told him that no one—no one being Jonas, evidently—had reciprocated her feelings before. Charon had envied the way that she spoke of Jonas. How would she speak of him? A wasted thought. She had said that she gave up on Jonas, although she did not say how long ago, so the fear lingered that he was a replacement. What was it called? Bounding or something? Since she didn't want him bringing up the vault again, so only time would tell. He had wanted her to be sure that it was what she really wanted before they became more involved, but she had pursued him so thoroughly and made him so weak that he was surprised that he held out as long as he did. Even if he couldn't ask, time would reveal if he was a stand-in or if he was genuinely the man that she wanted, and he wouldn't tell her how he felt until he knew for sure—or unless Nova told him to do otherwise.

By that time, he was exhausted. He fell asleep the second after he decided that he had to talk to Nova.

And he could swear that it was only seconds after that that the banging started.

He jerked up in bed, barely managing to keep himself from leaving it. His instinct was to get his gun, go downstairs, and greet the son of a bitch with two barrels. He gritted his teeth as the banging continued. He looked at Kate. She was still asleep for now.

And then he heard the fucking robot open the door. This wasn't a bar where anyone could wander in. This was their house. But did Wadsworth buzz saw the shit out of annoying bastard? No. It gave the visitor an overly polite greeting, although he couldn't make out the exact words. Moments later, he heard the door squeak closed and the increasingly familiar sound of the robot hovering its way upstairs. Then he heard the robot tap on the door.

"My lord and lady?" Wadsworth said in a stage whisper as he continued tapping on the door.

Kate groaned and rolled over.

"For fuck's sake," Charon grumbled under his breath.

Kate threw one arm over her eyes and felt around with the other one until she found Charon's leg, and the grimace on her face lightened momentarily. "What the fuck is the robot doing?"

He leaned down and gave her a light kiss. "You want me to shut him down for good, just say the word."

Wadsworth had not stopped tapping, nor had he stopped repeating their titles.

"Oh my god. Could they have programmed him to be more annoying? I should have fucking worked on him yesterday after all," she growled. "Do we have water up here?"

Charon stood, grabbed one of the remaining bottles from the dresser, and pressed it into Kate's hand. She did not move.

"You should have made me drink more water last night," she said.

"I did not think of it."

Wadsworth still had not ceased tapping and calling.

Kate jerked herself up on the bed, eyes bleary and furious. "Goddamnit, Wadsworth. What the fuck do you want?"

The robot opened the door and made his way in. "Ah. Good morning, my lord and my lady. I trust that you rested peacefully."

"No thanks to you," Kate snapped. Since she was sitting up already, she started downing the water.

"I do apologize, but I presumed that you would wish to be informed of visitors. If you do not want me to—"

"You'll stop, right? No. Who is it? And what time is it?"

"It is 14:19, and it is the same man that my lord brought with him previously. The gentleman said that his name is Gob."

"Is he upset? Panicked?"

"No, my lady. I do not believe so."

"Good. Then why is he here?"

"He wishes to see my lord. He stated that he gave you a day, although I confess that I do not know what he meant by that."

"It means that he wants to get his ass beat," Charon muttered.

"Shall I inform him of this, or do you wish to do it yourself, my lord?"

"I'll do it myself." Charon cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, smoothskin. I'll be nice enough."

He stood, grabbed his gun, and made his way down the stairs. Gob's fist was mid-knock when Charon opened the door. Gob raised a brow when he saw Charon standing there in just his boxers.

"Oh. Uh, I guess I'm interrupting or something. I'll come back later or just wait out here or something," Gob said, looking aside.

"No. You woke both of us up. What the fuck do you want?"

"My shooting lesson. I gave you guys yesterday to—uh—break in the bed. I want my lesson. It was bad enough that I had to haul all that shit over here, but I think I deserve an extra lesson or two for getting manhandled by Moira. You don't have any idea what that's like."

"I do, actually."

"Okay, so then—yeah. I want my lesson." He leaned in and lowered his voice. "And I've got to tell you about Nova. You didn't stay around long enough yesterday."

"Because I had things to do."

Gob snorted. "Things. Right."

"You know, she didn't tell me that I had to be nice to you this morning."

"Um, but she did tell you about the other things that you aren't supposed to do to me. Right?"

"Nope."

"Fuck."

"Shouldn't have woken us up."

"Come on, man. Bar's dead, and Nova said that she wouldn't take any—uh—special customers until after I got back. I even showed her how to make a few drinks."

Charon rubbed his forehead. "Fucking Christ. Fine. Stay here. Let me go check on Kate."

Gob stuck his foot in the door before Charon could close it. "I came bearing gifts." He reached into his pocket and then held out two pills to Charon. "Buffout. I have no idea how much whiskey you two went through, but I figured that she'd probably need it, especially since knowing her, she probably sold hers already."

"Fine. Wait here."

Charon took the medicine up to Kate. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I drank too damned much last night."

"You were the one who wanted to get shit-faced."

"Yeah, well, mission accomplished."

He held the medicine out to her. "Gob brought Buffout. I'm guessing that you only need one."

She snatched a pill eagerly. "Oh thank god! I gave Church all of mine." She scrunched up her face as she swallowed the pill. She raised her head and called out, "I love you, Gob!"

Charon folded his arms and sneered. "Perhaps I should have sent him up here instead?"

She slid across the bed until she could lean her head against his leg. "Aww. Don't be like that. You know I'm your smoothskin." She nuzzled his leg and smiled up at him sensually. "Give me a few hours and I'll show you just how much of your smoothskin I am."

He felt dizzy as blood rushed down from his head. "You are sure that you are feeling better this morning?"

"Yes. I checked while you were downstairs."

"Even though your head is hurting?"

"That will go away, especially now with the Buffout. I don't think that either of us wants to endure a day of torture like yesterday."

"Fuck, if you're going to say shit like that to me smoothskin, it's already a day of torture."

"Can't help it. I like seeing my roughskin so impatient."

"You are a bad influence."

"And you are a liar."

Charon stepped back from her. "Get off of me, smoothskin, before I make your headache worse."

Her brow furrowed. "Gob didn't just come by to drop off medicine, did he? I mean he's sweet and all, but he's not that sweet."

He sighed. "No. He wants his shooting lesson. Apparently, one day is enough to break in a bed."

"Well, tell him he's wrong. So?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to take him out to do that?"

"Depends on you. You feel like shit. And besides, you talked about some heavy stuff last night. I don't know where that leaves you this morning."

"Better, strangely enough." She cringed. "Although, I hope you don't think any less of me. The whole enjoying killing thing and the almost blackmailing Monica and shit. That doesn't exactly paint a nice picture of me. No one forced me to do any of that."

"There are worse ways of dealing with a shitty life."

"I meant what I said, though. If I ever get like a raider, just put me down. I don't ever want to get like that."

"You won't."

"You don't know that."

"But I'll see it if it's coming. We'll stop you before you get to that point. I promise."

Kate sighed. "Thanks."

"You know that the same thing goes for me if I ever go feral. I mean, it should go without saying."

"I don't want to think about that. Besides, the contract wouldn't let me."

"I won't even fucking remember the contract if I go feral, smoothskin."

"Come on. Don't talk like that."

"Promise me that you'll do what you need to if the time comes. I'm asking you now to protect you later."

"_If_ it happens—and it won't—I will protect myself."

"Good. Now come on, smoothskin. Don't look so down. You have this evening to look forward to."

"You just made me promise to kill you. I can't say that I'm feeling too cheery after that."

"After you made me promise you the same thing. Neither is going to happen." Probably. "Now is what matters, right?"

"Right."

"And no, my feelings for you have not changed."

"Good."

"So would you prefer that I stay here with you, or should I indulge Gob so that he stops bothering us?"

"Go get it over with. Maybe I'll even get back to sleep. After all, I don't want to fall asleep on you. You know, as sexy as you are in just your boxers with your gun, you probably need to put on some clothes before you go."

He rested his gun on the dresser. "Telling me to get dressed. You aren't feeling well."

"Nope. Trust me, it pained me to say it." She watched as he tugged on the stained armor. She wrinkled her nose. "You're right. We really do need to get you some new clothes."

"From where? Moira's? I'm sure that will go well. Also, you've seen how easy it is to find clothes that fit me."

"I guess I'll have to scavenge harder. You know, when I'm allowed to go out of town again."

"You said yourself that you didn't want to yesterday."

"And I still don't. And besides, I still haven't gotten enough of you to even want to leave the house."

"Gob better be a fast learner."


	66. Bounty Killer

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Six: Bounty Killer**

"Nova blew me."

The doors to Megaton hadn't even closed yet.

"I thought I fucking told you to let her come to you."

"That's the thing. She did. Right after we closed the bar two nights ago. Just came up to me behind the bar. I asked her what she was doing, and she just told me to hush. Didn't say a damned thing to me afterwards. Just smiled and went upstairs. Jesus Christ, I forgot how good that felt."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because she's never done that before." Gob rubbed the back of his neck. "Some guys make her do some fucked up stuff, so I've been really—um—conservative, I guess. Besides, I never thought a smoothskin would do that, you know?"

"Yeah. I know."

"And Nova especially. I mean, on her own and everything. If I'd known, I would have asked sooner."

"Yeah. Shame you didn't ask for it when you were paying for it like any other asshole."

"That's cold, man. I thought you'd be happy for me. I mean, I'm happy for you guys. Oh. Right. I forgot that you're kind of sensitive about that." Gob studied Charon. "You didn't enjoy it at all? I mean, you were getting laid more than—"

"Just because my body functioned as it was supposed to, that does not mean that I wanted to be there for it. I believe you said that you didn't like it when Moira wouldn't leave you alone."

"Yeah, but she's crazy."

"Forced is forced."

"Sorry I asked."

Charon grunted.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"The old houses over there."

"Shit. There aren't raiders there, are there? I know raiders are nearby somewhere. Shit. I'm not ready for that."

"No. Calm the fuck down. There weren't any here yesterday. They probably didn't move overnight."

"Huh. Then I wonder if that's near where the vault is."

"What?"

"Kate said she went through a group of houses before she made it to Megaton. No raiders. Just an Enclave eyebot or two."

"Sounds like the place. I'm surprised she didn't bring an eyebot with her. She'd probably get it to do something useful."

"Maybe we should get it and bring it back to her."

"That house has too many damned robots as it is. The only way it would be useful is if she got it to shoot lasers without hitting either of us."

"Can she do that?"

"Don't know. And that's why it will be staying."

"Things are okay with you two, right? I mean, I didn't expect that you two would be leaving the house yesterday."

"Yeah. She told me about the vault last night."

"Oh. And?

"Worse than I thought."

"Huh. That sucks."

"Yeah."

"Did you at least break in the bed?"

"Kate says one day wasn't enough to break it in."

"You sly fucking dog, you."

"Do not call me a dog."

"And here I was thinking that you'd be pissed if I called you a lucky bastard."

"Since you have been gone from Underworld for quite some time, I will give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that you forgot how everyone referred to me as Ahzrukhal's dog."

"Oh right. Um. You know, maybe we should have postponed today."

"No. You're already wasting my day out here. Let's just get this over with."

Since Gob had managed to piss Charon off quite a few times in a short amount of time, he kept his mouth shut the rest of the way. Sure enough, the eyebot was flying around, dutifully playing its patriotic tunes for any nearby ears. Charon stopped, looked around, and then headed towards a dumpster.

"Go get some cans and bottles and set them over there," Charon said, stooping down to pick up a bottle.

"Um, how many?"

"10 to 20 to start. Don't take you gun out until I say so."

"Wasn't planning on it."

Once the targets were gathered at the base of the dumpster, Charon lined up half of them on top of the dumpster. He began walking away and nodded to Gob to follow. Once Charon thought that they were far enough away, he stopped.

"Get your gun out."

Gob drew out the gun quickly with as much style as he could.

Charon rolled his eyes. "First off, knock off that fancy shit. That isn't going to save you. The important thing will be how quickly you can draw and assume a shooting stance. Now just hold your gun up."

"Um, like this?"

"No. That's what I'm about to fix."

Charon tapped at Gob's feet until his legs were positioned properly. He realigned Gob's arms and tweaked his grip on the gun.

"Relax. You're too stiff."

"No offense, but it's kind of hard to relax around you."

"Then pretend I'm not here."

"Kind of hard to do that when you practically block out the sun."

"Close one of your eyes, and—"

"Which one?"

"Whichever one you close by default."

Gob closed an eye. "Like this?"

Charon sighed. "Yes, Gob. Like that. Now get the two sights on the gun aligned."

"Uh. Okay."

"Now try to memorize how your body is positioned."

"Um, okay." Gob looked down.

"Your head is part of your body, isn't it?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"No. It means don't move your fucking head."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Got it memorized?"

"I guess so."

"Then go over there, and do it again. Keep it slow for now. Right now, technique is more important than speed."

Gob did as he was told. Once he was in position, Charon walked over and corrected him again. They went through the exercise so many times that Gob had to hold his tongue so he wouldn't ask Charon if the shooting lesson was actually going to involve shooting. On the plus side, Charon was having to make fewer and fewer adjustments each time.

"Okay. Now, line up your front sight with one of the bottles."

The gun went off, missing the bottle that Gob was aiming for.

"I did not tell you to shoot."

"Sorry."

"And would you fucking relax?"

"Sorry."

"Get your sight lined up again. Now take a breath, let it out halfway, and _then_ shoot."

Gob shot again and missed again. He glanced over at Charon, but he made damned sure that he didn't move his head.

"Do it again. You'll hit it eventually."

"Your confidence is overwhelming."

"Shoot the gun, not your mouth. If you can't kill a bottle, you can't kill a raider."

It took two more shots for Gob to shatter the bottle. Gob jumped in the air with a whoop. When he saw Charon's impatient scowl, he got back into his stance.

"There are more things to shoot up there. Make sure that your eyes go with your gun."

One bottle and one can remained when his clip went dry.

"Go ahead. Reload."

"Um. I kind of didn't bring any other clips with me."

"You're kidding."

"I didn't want to waste ammo."

Charon covered his face with his hand. "How are you supposed to practice shooting without bringing enough ammo?"

"Well, most of this has been you making me walk around."

"And that's what you need to keep doing. Practice it in the bar when no one is in there and your gun is empty. Go ahead and take the clip out. Okay, now check the chamber, and make sure nothing is in it. Jesus Christ, Gob. Don't look in the fucking barrel."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Seriously, who taught you to use a gun?"

"Um, no one. I taught myself."

"That explains a lot. Do you know how to clean it?"

"Um, no."

Charon grunted. "Then practice your stance more, and then we'll go back. If Kate is still asleep when we get back, I'll show you how to clean it."

"And if she's awake?"

"Lesson's over."

"Got it."

As Gob practiced the drills, Charon only focused when Gob stood still. He spent the rest of the time remembering the things that he and Kate had done and thinking of things that he wanted to do with her. He really fucking hoped that she would be awake when they got back. He was abrupt when he said that it was time to go back.

They walked back. Charon's gait was determined. Gob's was cheerful. But when Charon saw the figures standing in front of Megaton, his arm shot out in front of Gob, who ran into it at full force.

"Ow. What the—"

"Quiet!" Charon hissed.

There was no cover nearby. Charon dropped to his knees and took his shotgun in hand. Gob went to his knees cautiously.

"Um, Charon. I'm out of ammo, remember?"

"Fucking useless."

"Hey! It's not my fault. Well. Technically, I guess it is. Who are those guys anyway."

"Talon."

Gob's eyes went wide. "Shit."

"Who are they here for?"

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't even know who they were."

"No one in the bar mentioned anything? No traders? Nothing?"

"No."

"Fuck." His bad feeling only got worse. "Have they ever come by town before?"

"Not that I ever heard of."

"Goddamnit. Get flat on the ground, and don't get up until the shooting stops. Got it?"

Gob splayed down on the ground. "Whatever you say."

Charon made his way towards the one bit of rock cover that was near to the door. He was almost there when one of the mercs happened to turn around and see him. He tapped the other merc on the arm.

"Hey. Maybe that's him."

"Doesn't look very tall down there."

"Hey, zombie. You know some girl named Kate?"

He had not wanted to piss off the Talon Company. The only reason that he had drawn his gun was due to their tendency to shoot whenever they felt like it. But now they had mentioned his smoothskin, they were dead. Talon mercs never carried out friendly business.

He dashed behind the rock. An assault rifle and smg rattled bullets into the rock and over his head. Since he was supposed to have nice plans for the evening, he was less in the mood to get shot than usual. He decided to wait it out. Either they would waste all of their bullets in the rock, or they would eventually try to flank him.

He snuck peeks from the sides of the rock. Eventually, the one with the smg took his luck flanking him. Good. He was getting bored. Charon ran at him. The man hadn't expected that. The bullets rained into the dust. Charon's first shot made a mess of his neck. The second made a mess of his head. Charon swung behind the man and caught him before he fell.

The assault rifle stabbed at the merc's armor. Charon holstered his gun. Holding onto the dead merc, he charged the other merc and tossed the body into him at the last second. The mercs fell, assault rifle caught between their bodies. Charon stepped on the living merc's throat.

"Where's your third?"

"Let me go."

Charon resettled his foot, and the merc gurgled and choked.

"Fast or slow. Your choice. Where's your third?"

"He went for the mark inside."

Charon crushed the man's windpipe.


	67. I Hear You Knocking

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Seven: I Hear You Knocking**

Kate woke up when she heard the door downstairs creak open, thinking that she should really do something about it. She sat up and stretched. She was feeling much better after the Buffout and additional sleep. Still dehydrated, but that was easily remedied. Her cheeks flushed as she waited for Charon to come upstairs. To come upstairs and come.

But she didn't hear his heavy footfalls on the stairs. She heard Wadsworth, and he was not delivering a polite, cheery greeting.

"Sir, my lord and my lady have not registered you as an approved guest. I suggest that you await permission outside, or I shall have to take drastic actions."

There was only the sound of faint footsteps.

Her heart jumped. Clearly it wasn't Gob. He would have shat himself trying to get outside. Anyone would have gone back outside. At the very least, they would have protested to the robot.

She crawled out of bed and inched her way across the floor to her gun. Maybe Jericho had come for revenge on Charon. To take it out on him—or her. She shuddered. Who else would have a grudge against one or both of them? No one in Megaton outright hated ghouls. Some people were uncomfortable with them or looked down on them, but that certainly wouldn't provoke them to break in. The only other person she could think of was Moira trying to get herself some alone time with Charon. Moira would be able to shut down Wadsworth quickly, but Kate could still hear Wadsworth's jets.

Domestic bliss. Of course it was too fucking good to last.

"Sir, you leave me no choice but to instate security measures." The buzzsaw whirred into action, and the blowtorch added to the hiss of the jets.

A pistol fired twice.

Kate inched her way into the hallway, Harkness's gun at the ready. While she had utterly failed when she tried to use it on Moriarty, she knew how it shot now, and if Harkness used to use it to capture other androids, it had to have way more power than her hunting rifle.

The man downstairs was in intimidating black armor. She smirked when she saw the white insignia poised mostly over his heart. Fucking target.

He took a shot at Wadsworth, taking out one of his eye sensors.

"You cad!"

The man looked up and saw Kate.

Shit.

He ignored the robot, charging up the stairs. He was fast. Faster than Kate was ready for. He took two shots at her, but she jerked backwards, escaping them. Wadsworth followed him up the stairs, buzzsaw extended. She lunged forward at the top of the stairs and knocked him down. But he was ready. He caught himself halfway down before the robot would slice him. He dashed once more, leveling his pistol at her, but the time he spent in the air gave her plenty of time to train her gun on him.

A green flash erupted from the gun, and then green ashes and armor landed on the stairs. His helmet tumbled down the stairs.

Fuck. She had wanted to find out who the fuck he was and why the fuck he was in their home.

Wadsworth extinguished his blowtorch and stopped his buzzsaw. "I shall get a broom."

Kate pushed back the hair from her forehead, panting. "What in the fuck was that?"

"An intruder, my lady."

"No shit. I meant the green—stuff."

"Ah. A common side effect of a well placed shot with certain energy weapons. Well done, my lady."

"Wadsworth, can you lock the door?"

"Of course, my lady. Do you wish that I do so?"

"Yeah. Jesus. Charon locked it before he left, right?"

"Yes, my lady. I do recall him doing so."

"Fucking shitty lock."

"If you say so, my lady. I have never assessed its integrity."

She lowered the gun. She crept down the stairs towards the armor and dust pile. "Wadsworth, do you know if it's safe to touch—um, ashes? I guess that's what they are."

"If you are suggesting that they might also disintegrate you, my lady, they should not. Although I do see why you might be concerned about becoming disintegrated. I am sad that I did not get in a hit or two. It's been such a long time since I got to rough up a deserving scalawag. I'll have you know that he took out one of my eyes."

"Yeah. I'll fix it once I find a replacement."

"That would be most appreciated, my lady."

"Yeah. No problem."

She picked up the chest part of the armor, shaking the dust from inside cautiously. She wondered idly how much she could get for it, or if it might fit either of them. Surely she could cover over the glaring target with paint.

When the chest armor proved to be without pockets, she picked up the pants. There was a lead pipe holstered in the belt. She winced, glad she hadn't had to suffer one of those again. She found several caps in one pocket and a piece of paper in the other. She frowned and sat back on a stair to read it.

_Boys and girls, this time we've got a special request from Burke. Kind of a two-parter. Here are the details:_

_Name: Kate_

_Race: Caucasian_

_Sex: Female_

_Height: Above average_

_Weight: Average_

_Hair: Brown with some blonde. Long enough for a bun (last seen)._

_Last Seen: Megaton_

_Other: Vault 101 suit (last seen)._

_The bounty is 1000 caps this time around._

_Girl should be primarily unscathed. Burke's all sentimental over this one. Wants her alive, but you know what to do if she puts up a fight._

_She's got a big ass ghoul following her around._

_Name: Charon_

_Race: Ghoul_

_Sex: Male_

_Height: Way above average_

_Weight: Average_

_Hair: Red, but mostly missing._

_Last Seen: Megaton_

_Other: Big fucking ghoul. Can't miss him. Shotgun._

_No specific bounty on him. Burke sounds like it would be nice to deliver them in a set, but don't hesitate to put him down. Sounds like the ghoul's real protective of her. Burke's concern is the girl, and she's the only one that gets us caps._

_Good hunting!_

She crushed the contract—this latest fucking contract—in her fist.

"Godamned motherfucking Burke!" she snarled.

She wanted to rip the paper up. She managed to stop herself an inch into the paper. No. She needed to keep this. She shouldn't have dismissed the letter. Not if he was fool enough to write her. Not if he was fool enough to think that a few flirty words meant something. Jesus.

She went back into the bedroom, threw a dress on, and pulled the gun over her head. She thundered down the stairs and through the door, not grateful for its squeak. She pounded down the ramps, looking every which way. She shouted when she saw the man she was looking for.

"Sims! Get your ass over here. I need to talk to you!"

Sims turned around, eyes narrowed. He was about to exit the doors to the city. "Didn't you hear the guns? There's a fucking attack on our city."

She met him in front of the doors. "Yeah. I know. Some motherfucker just broke into my house and tried to kill me."

The doors creaked open, and both of them had their guns ready. Charon had been going full speed, but when he saw the guns on him, he snapped still, hands up. As soon as he saw that Kate was untouched, he looked at Sims.

"Where's that other Talon fuck?"

"Talon? Shit. We've got Talon?" Sims asked.

"Is that what that white thing was?" Kate asked.

Charon whipped the shotgun into his hands. "You saw him? Where is he?"

"Wadsworth is cleaning him up right now."

"So—you're safe, yes?"

"Not if you guys fucking killed Talon mercs. None of us are safe," Sims growled.

"No. It's okay. We're going to take care of it," Kate said. She gave the contract to Sims.

"Kate," Charon warned, holstering his gun once more.

"Looks like I've got my own contract to worry about," Kate said with a sad half-smile. "Hey, at least I know my going rate now. Apparently, two of me is worth one of you."

"Don't say that," Charon snapped. "And if you think that we are going to go take out Talon—"

"No. Not Talon. Burke."

Charon blinked. "Burke? Burke sent them? That crazy motherfucker."

"Yeah. That's what I said."

Sims handed the contract out to Kate, but Charon snatched it.

"You better go deal with it, and I better not see any more fucking Talon near my city," Sims said.

"We will. I promise. We'll head out this evening," Kate said.

The doors opened again with three guns aimed at it.

Gob stood there, eyes huge and hands in the air. "Don't shoot me!"

"Fucking Gob," Charon muttered, holstering his gun once more.

"So lesson's over, I guess?" Gob asked.

"Yes. Apparently our plans have changed," Charon said.

"I'm sorry," Kate said with a frown.

"Me too, smoothskin." Charon sighed. "You want to go loot the pricks outside?"

Kate frowned. "There were more outside?"

"They travel in threes. Either that one guy was overconfident about going after you on his own, or he realized that one of them might be a little less conspicuous sneaking around here than all three of them."

"Shit. Might as well clean them out. You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine, smoothskin."

Kate turned to Gob. "Hey, Gob. I'm going to need that letter from Burke. Would you mind getting it? The sooner we get to Tenpenny and straighten this shit out, the better I'll feel."

"Yeah. Sure, kid. Uh, thanks for the lesson, Charon. I'll practice what you showed me."

"Yeah," Charon said. He held open the door and nodded outside. "Come on, smoothskin. Let's get this over with."

"I hope you know if they come around again asking where you are, I'm going to tell them that you went to Tenpenny," Sims said.

"I wouldn't expect anything different," Kate said, walking out.

Charon sneered at Sims and closed the door behind him.

Once they were alone, Charon clutched her to him, and she squeezed him back just as hard. She let go of him to drag him forwards. She was about to pull him to the right of the gates, but then she saw the bodies. She growled in aggravation and led him to the other side.

"What are you—?" Charon asked, but then he got his answer.

Her lips were on his. They were hot and desperate and kissing him like it was keeping her alive. Charon ran his fingers through her hair and moaned. Her hands worked the laces of his pants. He snarled and squeezed her soft chest.

"Out here? Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly.

"Fuck today, die tomorrow," she breathed before diving for his ear.

He whipped up the skirt of her dress and jerked down her panties. They fell, and she kicked them behind her. He worked at her wetness. She finally freed him from his pants and squeezed down his length. He opened her with his finger and hissed as she clamped down around him. She tugged him with one hand as she cupped his tip with the other. He needed more. He needed to be inside her heat. He rubbed her inside and thumbed her clit. It didn't take much. Not after the adrenaline of both of them having just escaped death. Her hands slowed as the pleasure coiled in her. Charon dipped his head next to her ear.

"Hold on to me. Come for me," he rasped.

She grabbed his armor as her knees started getting weak. His finger plunged in and out of her, driving her mad. Charon took her mouth once more, and she whimpered into him. As he worked her, his hand fluttered the soft satin dress against his cock. It was smooth, but it wasn't her, and he wanted his smoothskin.

She bucked against him, jerking her mouth away. She looked at him, eyes full with the awe of desire. He circled her back with his other hand, holding her up as her legs shook. She whimpered and drove her head against his chest. He pressed his cheek against her head and tried to nudge her head back.

"No. Look at me. I want to watch my smoothskin come," he growled.

She pulled her head back with a cry, meeting his eyes again, but they were trying so hard to close. She panted, cheeks flushed. He gave a grin that he could feel all the way down to his cock. He pressed her faster, thumbing her more frequently.

She sobbed his name over and over as her back arched. He held onto her tighter. Keeping her up. Keeping her pleasure going. She howled into the wasteland air as the roiling gift from her roughskin pulsed her body. When the waves smoothed, she looked at him once again and took his solid length back into her hands. Charon snarled as he felt her eager, soft hands wrap around him once again.

"I want you," he hissed.

She pulled away abruptly, folded herself down until she was flat on the ground, and situated the dress under her. She pulled the front part of the skirt up and opened her legs for him. In the afternoon light, he could see her wetness glint in her mound and along the sweet crevice that his cock starved for. He fell on top of her, catching himself at the last second with his arms. His tongue sought hers as he rubbed his shaft against her. She whimpered under him, crazed with need. Her hand shot down and grabbed him, urging him towards her entrance. He hesitated for only a second. She would tell him if it hurt.

His head pried into her slick sweetness, and they moaned into one another's mouths. Her hand found the back of his head and smoothed it. He caressed her cheek as he pushed further into her. Her whimper was frantic, but she didn't stop him. She was so tight and hot that he could feel her pulse around his length. She broke their kiss to whimper his name as his shaft filled her. He groaned, resting his forehead against hers.

And then she moved her hips against his.

And they fucked. They fucked the way people can only after cheating death. His hips slammed into hers. The air filled with her cries, his groans, and the sound of their hips slapping together. It thrilled her to be outside, fucking without a care for who saw. To feel the sun and the breeze against them. Her nipples puckered under the dress, dragged against the smooth fabric as her body rocked under his. She grabbed his belt, pulling his hips into hers even harder. He pushed inside of her as hard as she pulled him in.

His eyes bore into her as he slammed harder and faster. He looked as serious as he did when he killed, but his gaze was cut with pleasure instead of pain. He sneered and tipped his head back with a moan. His body ached for release. The need pulsed all the way to the tip of his cock. The need to fill her. The need to mark her as his by coating her insides with his pleasure.

She moaned his name, and his eyes snapped back to hers. She was panting, brow furrowed in desperation. Her eyes were wanting—thrilled by watching how much he was enjoying himself in her. How much she pleased him. She bit her lip and cried.

"Oh, my roughskin. Fuck me, Charon. Fuck me."

And he fucked her. Even harder. Frenzied. She screamed and dug her nails into his back as her head twisted desperately. Charon growled, and his eyes closed as he lost himself in her. They throbbed together under the ebbing rays of the sun. In the scent of her and leather and dust. With her screams and his grunts trying to drown the other out. Her eyes rolled back as she rode against him. As she surrendered, she clasped him desperately. She arched into him, and all of the air in her lungs poured into one long scream.

Charon panted next to her head. "My Kate," he breathed.

"Mmm. My Charon."

He jerked up with a panicked look in his eyes.

"What? What's the matter?" Kate asked, raising her head.

He pushed the strap of the dress away to reveal her scar. He kissed it and then tongued it.

She chuckled and laid her head back down. "That's it? If I had known you liked scars so much, I would have been less careful all this time."

"I do not like scars. I like this one. What it means."

The forbidden words lingered behind his lips again, and he almost spoke them. If she made him weak, it only made sense that taking her would make him especially weak. Even if he liked it, caring for her was annoying. He had never expected to have to rein in anything besides violence. Fucking smoothskin.

His fucking smoothskin.

His ghoulfucking smoothskin.

The thought swelled him once again, and she gasped beneath him as she felt him filling her once more. He didn't want to leave her, he wanted to say buried within her forever.

"Do you want more?" he whispered.

She nodded, lips parted. She cupped his face in her hands and drew his mouth to hers. He slid a hand under her head, cradling it. Their tempo was gentle this time. He kissed along her cheeks and nuzzled her nose. He made his way down her neck, smoothing the words he could not say into her soft skin with his tongue. She drew her nails along the sides of his neck, and he shivered.

"You feel so incredible," he whispered into her neck.

She licked his ear the way that made him shudder. "You are incredible."

He gave a bashful snort as his heart leapt. He went slow. Achingly slow. Now at full length and girth, he consumed the space in her that needed filling. He cradled her head in his hands, and he leaned his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. His hips moved against her in solemn prayer. Speaking his unspoken needs through his gentle touch. She whispered his name, and he smiled gently, lost in his smoothskin. Right now, it didn't matter who was coming after them. Right now, they were the only things that mattered. The way she covered him. The way she whispered his name. The look of adoration in her eyes.

It was the slowest that they had ever gone, and it was intense in a way that surprised her. The tension built slower but with greater pressure. She kissed his face and cradled his head. And then she was sure that she understood what making love was.

He found her mouth and kissed her. He licked her lips. He kissed her with his tongue as often as he did not. He ran his thumb over her cheekbones down to lightly tug her earlobes. She grinned and giggled.

"Yes, Charon. Your smoothskin."

Charon's face went warm, and he turned away, embarrassed that he was so transparent. She laughed and pulled his head back.

"Come back here, you sexy smoothskinfucker."

She leaned up and captured his lips again, and his lips followed hers down as she rested her head once again. His thumbs slid across her delicate neck. Having been caught and not chastised, he played with her earlobes once again. He broke the kiss to run his tongue along her ear and tug at the lobe. She just smoothed his hair with a blissful smile.

She let out a long moan. Her body was all tingles, and she whimpered. Charon could feel her pleasure beginning around him. His thrusts sped and deepened.

"That's it. Come for me, my everything," he whispered, and then moved down to lick and kiss her neck once more.

"Oh yes. For you, Charon. For you."

She whined as her body shook. Her eyes flew open as her body surged beneath his. She touched her forehead to his and looked him in the eyes as she came. As she sobbed his name. When her body relaxed under his, he kissed along her cheeks once more, and then he pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

He grinned deliciously. "Do you want more?"

Her eyes widened. "I don't know. I—"

The doors to Megaton clanked open behind them. Charon growled in annoyance. Kate gasped as she felt him respond within her. She had expected him to jump off of her, but he twisted around to see what was interrupting them.

It was Gob.

When Gob saw them, his face went slack with shock, and he spun around. "I'm sorry. I didn't see anything. Um, I got that letter for you, Kate. Although it doesn't really seem like you two are in much of a hurry to leave now."

"Fucking Gob," Charon muttered.

Kate giggled beneath him. She was crimson after being caught.

"Um, you know what, I can just go and wait inside. You know, I think that's what I'll do," Gob said.

Charon sighed and then gave Kate a quick kiss. "Don't bother. You've already ruined it."

He eased himself from Kate, and she whimpered when he was no longer in her. He drew her skirt back down and then began lacing himself back into his pants.

"I'm sorry. I thought you two were supposed to be scavenging out here, not—um—doing—other—stuff," Gob said.

Charon helped Kate up. She brushed off the dress and attempted to shake out the dirt from her hair.

"I hope that that was enough for you for now," Charon mumbled.

"I am quite satisfied. What about you? I don't want you going feral on me."

"I wasn't going to—" He glanced at Gob. "finish anytime soon anyway. Not this soon after. Definitely not after hearing about Burke."

"Um, I don't think I should be hearing this. I said I would go," Gob said.

Kate straightened out her dress and approached Gob. "Sorry, Gob."

Charon snorted. "I'm not."

"Okay. I'm only half-sorry," Kate said. "Thank you for bringing the letter."

"Yeah. Sure. Are you guys really leaving tonight?" Gob said, giving her the letter.

"That's the plan," Kate said with a sigh.

The letter was addressed _My Darling Kate (the Vaultie), Megaton_. Kate began pulling the letter out of the envelope.

Charon sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are you really going to read something from that creep right after we—"

She put a hand on his arm. "Yes, but only because he is trying to kill us. I wasn't going to get the letter at all until that Talon fucker broke into our home. We need a better goddamned lock."

_Our_ _home_. It gave him tingles. Stupid, merciless little tingles. He put his arms around her waist and begrudgingly read over her shoulder.

_Beloved Kate,_

_I must beg your indulgence a little while longer. I am not yet able to send for you. Stay in Megaton. Once my business has concluded, I will send for you, and we will live happily as man and woman._

_The memory of your beauty and sweet aroma lingers in my memory..._

_Have patience my love._

_Soon. Soon we shall be together once again!_

_Yours very truly,_

_Burke_

Charon sneered. This fucker actually had the gall to use words with her that he was not currently allowed—or at the very least allowing—himself to use.

"Are you sure you didn't sleep with him?" Charon asked.

Kate twisted in his arms with a scoff. "Of course I'm sure."

"I'm not saying you did. I'm just saying that you sure did something to him."

"It was that fresh-from-the-vault smell and the beautiful look of 'don't blow up my new fucking home.'" She stared at the letter once again. "'Live happily as man and woman?' Is he fucking serious? I swear to god, not even fifteen minutes. Where in the fuck did he come up with this shit? Fucking psycho. God. I should hook him up with Moira. They deserve each other. No wait. Nevermind. I bet she would try to help him blow up the bomb for the sake of new experiments."

"He was going to blow up Megaton?" Gob asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Oh. I guess you missed that part. That was his 'business' here," Kate said.

"Jesus," Gob muttered. "Um, thanks for not letting him do that."

"Yeah. You and the rest of Megaton is welcome." She looked up at Charon. "Here's the guy that actually defused it."

"I thought that you defused it," Gob said.

"No. I just let him use my pip-boy's light."

"Huh. Well, good job, Charon. Um, but the whole town thinks Kate did it. I mean, even Three Dog said that she did it."

"Well, he got the deed to the house," Kate said with a smirk.

Charon grunted and scowled at her.

Kate sighed. "I need to get better at giving you credit. I told Sims I did it cause I was hoping that it would balance out the whole killing Moriarty thing. You're more of a savior of the wastes than I'll ever be."

He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "You saved me from Ahzrukhal. It is enough for me just to be your savior. Besides, I already told you that all other smoothskins can go fuck themselves. Shit. I'll set the entire goddamned wasteland on fire for you."

"That is the sweetest and most terrifying thing I have ever heard," Gob said, mouth agape. "Also, that is not how that song goes."

"Shut up, Gob."

"Right."


	68. Sneering Imperialist

**AN**: Updates might be slower for a bit as I figure out this story arc. I know the big things that will happen but not connecting events.

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Eight: Sneering Imperialist**

"I don't like the look of it," Charon muttered, narrowing his eyes.

Tenpenny Tower stretched above them into the sky like pristine alabaster in the pale moonlight.

"You know, I think I have to agree with you this time," Kate said.

"Really? Now that's a surprise."

"It just looks too perfect. Too untouched. Like a mirage. It just doesn't have that broken down wasteland charm."

"You're kidding."

"No. I'm serious. It looks way too out of place. Like a huge trap that's waiting for people that are dumb enough to go up to it."

"You know, smoothskin, if you want to call me dumb, you can just say it."

"Shut up, Charon."

"Yes, my lady," he said, taking her hand with a smirk.

"You do realize that you sound like the damned robot, don't you?"

"Do I?"

"Smartass," she said, trying far too hard not to smile.

But she couldn't keep the smile from her eyes, and Charon relaxed as he gave her hand a squeeze. She had only given him sad half-smiles since they left Megaton. It made him uncomfortable when she didn't smile, especially for such a long period of time. The concern stemming from her health and happiness before his and now his—love for her. While he wasn't inside her and while he wasn't staring into her eyes, he tried the word out in his mind. He wasn't certain if he was making peace with the word or just trying to get used to it. Either way, it was a risky thing to do since it would probably increase the likelihood of him accidentally saying it during one of those vulnerable moments.

His problem was not that he loved her. His problem was all of his reactions to the fact that he loved her. His gut response was that badasses are not mushy. He never would have said what he did about burning the world for her in front of anyone other than Gob. And maybe Carol. He would definitely have said it in front of Moira too, but it would have just come across as a joke since he would have to insist that he start with the bitch.

But then there were the darker reactions. That a man like him—it was still odd to think of himself as a man instead of a slave or a ghoul—was capable of feeling that way much less deserving to. The institute trained him to act like a monster. The radiation had finished the job by turning him into a monster. But then she had changed him back into a man—or was changing him back into one. She had convinced him that he deserved his feelings. That he deserved her. But even if all of the wrongs that he had done over the years were forced on him through the commands of others, it seemed like he should have to work a lot harder to secure his redemption.

The aggravation was easiest to deal with. The doubt was more difficult. The worst was the fear.

She was obviously fond of him, even going so far to say that she was his. But between his years of listening to ghouls in The 9th Circle and seeing how that one word was changing things between Gob and Nova, the word "love" was an atom bomb of significance. Depending on the people involved, its presence or absence could terrify and destroy. If he let himself be less cynical about it, the word could also be whatever the opposite of an atom bomb was. Whatever imaginary thing that could revive the wasteland the way that she had revived him. But if his words scared her—if she didn't feel the same—well, the word went right back to being an atom bomb, and he knew that the radiation from it would indeed kill him this time.

He had seen the derision that Burke and his fucking letter inspired in her. The words that Burke had used so casually that Charon wasn't safe to use yet. _Beloved_. _My love_. And yet, for a few days—too few for either of their liking—Charon had had lived with her happily as man and woman. Nowhere to go. No stupid errands to run. No one shooting at them. He had spent years living in the hell that was the corner of The 9th Circle, but the idea of spending his days with her in their metal shack—no, castle—in Megaton sounded nice, and not just because he would be free to come and go as he pleased.

But just like Zimmer, this new slimy bastard had ruined everything.

Since they had left Megaton, Kate had been consumed by her own thoughts. Her words had been terse and practical. Deciding what to take and what to leave when they scavenged. Occasionally, she commented on how odd it was to see Charon in Talon armor. They had decided that the contract and the armor might buy them some time if they did run into any more Talon assholes. But he refused to wear the helmet, saying that he didn't feel like he could hear anything with it on. Kate didn't argue. She was astounded by just how good his hearing was for what was missing from his ears. It was more likely that his hearing would save them than the armor charade.

She had been extra fierce in their fights against raiders, wild dogs, and something that neither of them had seen before—a horde of molerats. It would have been comical if it weren't for all of the teeth. The two of them had come out well for the most part. After everything, the total damage was one bite to Charon (one molerat), five bites to Kate (four molerats, one dog), and a scrape on Kate's leg accompanied by a new tear in the leg of her vault suit (one raider's bullet). Even though bullet wound and the bites were nothing too serious, she used two stimpaks to make sure that she was fresh for Burke. She joked that the bullet wound was a new scar for him, but he dismissed it, saying that it didn't count since the raider was clearly aiming for her, if you could call that aiming. Besides, one scar was enough.

Kate spent their silence second guessing her decisions. Maybe she should have just gotten the part from Burke and tell him that she was going to work on it so she could have gotten Simms. He could have taken care of Burke then and there. Shit, maybe she should have just shot the fucker herself. But she had met him mere days after she had left the vault, and she was not yet ready to kill again. In the days and weeks after that, she realized that it was not a matter of being ready. It was a new chore of this new life that her father had forced her into. Even as disturbing as it was, she preferred it to that metal dungeon.

It had seemed like a dream when she spoke to Burke. He asked her to blow up a Megaton in the middle of the fucking town in the middle of its fucking bar during its busiest fucking hours while they were surrounded by others. She had looked around to see if anyone else had heard, but the people around them were too preoccupied with other people and things such that they hadn't paid her and Burke any attention. And then she said the right thing to him, and suddenly he was up, convinced of the errors of his ways. And then she was alone in the bar, talking to Gob like it was just a normal night. Like Burke was never even there. Truth is indeed stranger.

She felt bad about having read Burke's letter right after she and Charon had made love. Gob certainly had ruined everything. She felt worse for Charon reading it. He had deserved to see the Talon contract to find out who was out for him and why. Although she hadn't had any idea what to expect, she knew that the letter would be different. Knowing Moriarty, he could have been bluffing about it being a love letter just to rile up Charon, which had worked. She had wanted to insist that she read it on her own first, but that might have given him the impression that the letter was significant to her in some way other than a source of information on the prick that had sent people to collect and/or kill them. Once Charon was holding her and looking over her shoulder, there wasn't anything that she could do.

They were both insecure in their new—relationship. It was strange to put big, official words to it. For her to be "in a relationship"—a possibility that she had written off years ago. Apparently Charon wasn't the only one who could enjoy being wrong.

When they were almost at the building, Charon heard the man. He put up his fist, and Kate halted just as he had taught her. They crept closer to the tower. They couldn't see the man from the side of the building that they were on. By the rasp, they could tell that it was a ghoul that was arguing with the man whose voice was distorted through a speaker.

"Why are you assholes holding out on us? I got five fucking ghouls—ghouls, not zombies—that watched you open the fucking doors and let a ghoul inside. And they say the fucker didn't even bribe you with caps. Would you mind telling me what the fuck that was about, and why the rest of us—the ones with a bunch of good goddamned honest caps—can't come in?"

"I already told you, rotface. Burke had business with him."

"Bullshit. Burke didn't have business with him until he mentioned that fucking traitor."

"I just man the fucking door, zombie. That means I do what Tenpenny and Burke say. It's not my call, so quit fucking bothering us."

"And I'm sure if it was your call, you'd let us in."

"There are a few assholes here that I wouldn't mind seeing getting clawed the fuck up."

"That can be arranged."

"No deal. I let you in, and I get a bullet in the head before those fuckers go down. I wouldn't even get to enjoy it. Not worth my time. Neither are you. Fuck off. Quit bothering me, zombie."

"I guarantee that you're going to learn the difference between ghouls and zombies one day, you lousy prick. The day I bring my brethren, you'll know the goddamned difference, you fucking shit."

"I already know. There ain't no goddamned difference, you fucking shuffler."

The intercom hissed off.

"Goddamned smoothskin sonuva bitch!"

Charon and Kate were poised against the wall, guns readied. Charon signaled for Kate to wait where she was. He rounded the wall slowly. By that time, the other ghoul was grumbling his way away from the building. Charon walked out far enough to make sure that he was out of the shadows when he called out.

"Hey, ghoul."

The other ghoul turned. "Well, well. That's something I never expected to see. A fucking Talon rotface. Who'd you have to suck off to get in there?" The ghoul's eyes narrowed. "Wait. No fucking way. You. You're that motherfucking traitor, aren't you?" He laughed and looked around. "Oh, I heard all about you, you motherfucking coward. Where's your cunt?"

Charon walked closer. "Watch your tongue."

The other ghoul strode up to him, completely unfazed. "What's the matter? Already lose her? Or did you kill her after you were finished? Good riddance. Must have been some good pussy if you can still live with yourself, you fucking smoothskin lover."

"I'm sorry, do I know you? I think I would remember a big-mouthed mutantfucker like you," Charon snarled.

"No, but I've been looking forward to meeting you. Bunch of ghouls showed up from Underworld not too long ago and told me a fucked-up story about how one of our own flipped his shit over some lousy smoothskin bitch and kicked out a whole fucking group of his brothers right into fucking Brotherhood territory."

"Oh yeah? They tell you what they did, or did they conveniently forget to mention that part? And did they tell you what they've seen me do, cause if they did, you've got some real fucking balls talking to me like this."

By now, the ghouls were up in each other's faces. Kate had seen enough. This wasn't what they were here for, and the last fucking thing they needed was to be caught unaware by those Tenpenny shits. Not that Charon wasn't right. She slid her gun onto her back once more. It was a risk, and she hoped that it was the right one. No matter how fast this fucker was, Charon was faster. She only hoped that this asshole didn't try to hurt Charon before trying to aim for her. Charon would get in her way before he did anything else. It was what he did.

Kate walked out slowly with her hands in the air. "We're here for those Tenpenny pricks. We don't mean you any harm, Mr.—?"

Charon shifted to put himself between the ghoul and Kate. "What are you doing, smoothskin?"

"Roy Phillips. Can't say it's a pleasure, although I have been wondering what all the fuss was about. I gotta say, I was expecting a lot more. You don't look like nothing special. The good stuff must be under that suit."

"Watch your tongue. Do. Not. Make. Me. Say. It. Again," Charon rumbled.

"Mr. Phillips, I assure you that this is quite unnecessary. Like I said, we're here for the bastards in Tenpenny, not you."

Roy studied Charon. "If that's true, maybe you can set things right."

"I already set things right, unless you plan on showing me where those fucking cowards are so that I can take care of them the way I should have at the start. As I recall, it was just a matter of ammo back then," Charon said.

"Charon," Kate snapped.

"Yeah, _Sh_aron. Listen to your owner."

"I'm not his owner. I am his stalwart smoothskin companion."

"That what they calling slave owners these days?"

Well, so much for that, but she had said it mostly for Charon's benefit. She had hoped that it would calm him slightly. Just enough so that he would stop provoking Roy.

"Oh yeah," Roy continued, "I heard all about how you helped her get your contract. Not a very loyal slave, are you? Say. I've got an idea. Why don't you get the contract from her now and give it to me? I won't treat you like shit unless you get your eyes on another fucking smoothskin and decide to fuck us over again."

"I've got an idea—" Charon said, eyes narrowing.

"I believe you were saying something about how we could help you with the bastards in Tenpenny, Mr. Phillips?"

"We are not helping this prick," Charon snapped.

"Shut up, ghoul. Your master and I are talking."

"I would appreciate it if you spoke to Charon with some respect. And by the way, it's Charon, not Sharon."

"A bitch should have a bitch's name."

She had tried being nice. Now it was her turn to get angry. "Tonight ends in words or violence, Roy. Your choice. Now, do you want to tell me why such a smoothskin hater is trying so hard to get into a place that's overrun with smoothskin bigots?"

"We live in the fucking subway. We've got the caps they want for admittance. They just won't let us in because those idiots don't know the goddamned difference between ghouls and ferals."

"And why was it you wanted to get in?"

"What? You deaf? Cause we live in the fucking subway. It's fucking miserable. We've got the right to live somewhere nice just like any fucking smoothskin."

"You'd rather live with a bunch of assholes?"

Roy grinned cruelly. "I didn't say that we'd be living with them."

"What then?"

"You want to redeem your slave's name—"

"He. Is. Not. A. Slave."

"Whatever, smoothskin. You want him to get back in good with his brethren, and you help us get in. We'll take care of the bigots after that."

"What? You just want us to go inside and leave the door open?"

"No. Jesus. You are an idiot just like the rest of them. We do that, and we get shot to hell. There's a door that connects the subway to Tenpenny's generator room. You get us the key, I round up some ferals, and that's that. I might be convinced that you two are alright if you help us clean house."

"I know of a few assholes in there that deserve to die, but they can't all be bad." After all, there had been a few good people in the vault. "You're talking about slaughter."

"I hear that you're still pretty new to the wasteland, vaultie, but all this shit out here? Someone owned it before whoever's got it now. Shit. You should know that from little Sharon here. If it's lying around, it's yours for free. Otherwise, you gotta take it. Tenpenny took it from someone, and we want it for ourselves. If the prick had just taken our caps, it wouldn't have come to this."

Kate studied him. "So you're the kind of man that would blow up a town, huh?"

"The subway is miserable, and it smells. There's no fucking telling when raiders are going to wander in. My woman and I deserve better. Shit. All us ghouls deserve better."

"Woman must be fucking feral to take up with a charmer like you," Charon muttered.

Roy went for his gun. Charon grabbed his wrist, twisted it, and yanked it down. Before the bastard could shake off the pain, Charon jerked the rifle from Roy's back. Charon stepped back. He holstered his shotgun and aimed Roy's rifle right at him.

"Fuck!" Roy snarled, raising himself. He was wide-eyed as he worked the bones of his wrist.

Charon chuckled darkly. "I told you not to fuck with me. Nothing sadder than a man dying by his own gun."

"At least I'll go down protecting a woman that deserves it without ever having forsaken my own kind."

"I don't want to be part of any kind that involves you or those pieces of shit that you're playing house with now. Come to think of it, you should probably be down there protecting your woman from them."

"They know better than to touch her."

"Plenty of guys know better than to do the things that they end up doing."

"Oh. You mean like you? You know, if you're so worried about _my_ woman, why don't you bring your darling little cunt down there and let them finish what they started."

"Shut the fuck up, Roy," Kate snapped.

Roy laughed. "You can talk to your slave that way but not me, bitch."

"I don't think you understand the situation here, Roy. You're not in a position to set the rules."

"I was playing nice. Talking, just like your sorry smoothskin ass wanted, but then your little backstabber here dragged my woman into it."

"And you started talking shit the minute you saw us. Now sit the fuck down and tell us what we want to know."

"Or what?"

Kate took her gun back into her hands. "Or I will kill you if Charon doesn't beat me to it."

Charon leered. "You know what that's the sound of, Roy? A slave being given permission to gut you, and come to think of it, it has been a little too long since I used my knife."

Roy studied them.

Kate switched off the safety. "I don't fucking bluff."

Roy put his hands up and sank down to the ground. "This isn't over."

Kate scoffed. "Shit never is. Now, did I hear that a ghoul went in there to talk to Burke?"

"Yeah. After _our _brothers—" Roy said, glaring at Charon, "—got here, they started talking to that dickhead on the intercom. Talking shit about how this big scary _traitor_ was after them. Dickhead asks them if it's the ghoul that Three Dog's been talking about. The one with the vaultie. So then this one guy says that he'll tell him everything he knows about you two if they just let him in."

"Which one? What was his name?" Charon asked.

"I dunno. I think they said it was Frank."

"Motherfucking cocksucker," Charon snarled.

"What else?" Kate asked.

"That's it. They open the fucking doors. And then all of them are jumping around saying that they'll tell them everything they want to know, but I guess Frank is the first one in. They close the door on Jamison's hand. Broke his fucking hand. Only reason they reopened the door was cause it wouldn't lock with his hand in it. I came up here to try to talk some sense into that fucking intercom idiot, and I see a lost little flock of ghouls wandering around out here. End of story."

"What do you know about Burke?" Kate asked.

"He's some high piece of shit in there, but he ain't Tenpenny, so he ain't the highest piece of shit."

"That's it?"

"Did you miss the part where I've been arguing with them to let us in? I never met the fucker."

"You're a lot of help."

"So's your boy here."

"Oh no. My smoothskinfucker is all man."

Charon grinned. Even this fucker had to be subject to ghoul pride even if he wouldn't admit it. Fuck, he loved his woman.

"If you're trying to make me jealous, don't bother. I'd rather go feral than fuck you."

"Good, cause that's exactly what would happen," Charon snapped.

"Oh that's right. They told me that you were Ahzrukhal's whore. I guess you missed it so much that you had to stoop to being a smoothskin's pity fuck."

Charon tossed Roy's gun to the side and dragged his knife from its sheath. "That's it, bitch."

"Charon, stop. Not yet."

Roy's eyes taunted Charon. "You know, you should really teach your dog how to heel, smoothskin. I don't think he's quite gotten it yet."

Kate put the safety back on and holstered her gun once more. She walked to Roy's gun, took the bullets out, and then tossed the gun near Roy. She pocketed the bullets.

"You trying to get me killed, smoothskin? How the fuck am I supposed to get rid of raiders without any fucking bullets?"

"From what I've seen, you've been trying to get yourself killed for quite some time now. Just aim you gun, and talk them to death."

"Miserable cunt."

"We're going to go take care of our business in Tenpenny. If they're all horrible, I'll think about getting that key for you. If they're not all bad, maybe I'll put in a good word for you."

"Kate, we are not going to help this miserable fuck."

"I didn't say that we were going to. It depends on what happens. Depends on how decent his people are too."

Charon snorted. "Oh, you know how decent those cap-counting mutantfuckers are."

"You've got other people with you, right Roy?"

"Before they came around it was just me, my woman, and Michael."

"I find it really hard to believe that those two wouldn't also be complete fucking assholes," Charon muttered.

"We'll find that out. You were with Ahzrukhal, and you're a good person," Kate said evenly.

Charon snorted. "I am the biggest fucking asshole ghoul that there is, and I wasn't even around Ahzrukhal voluntarily. These pricks are hanging out with this piece of shit because they want to."

"But _we_ are good people, and we do not let other good people suffer."

"You realize that I'll kill those pricks if I see them."

"And I won't stop you, but we hold off on the other two until we meet them."

"We deal with Burke first."

"And that's exactly what I said we'd do."

Charon slid his knife back into his boot regretfully. "Get the fuck out of here, asshole."

Roy stood up slowly and picked up his gun. "We're down in Warrington station if you want to drop off that key. I will warn you that there are ferals down there. If you're looking for a quick way to get rid of your contract, you can just sit back and let them do all the hard work." When Charon began to growl, Roy put up a hand. "Then again, if you like being chained, we've got a ghoul mask down there that will keep her safe from ferals. Why, even I might fuck her if she was wearing it."

"Ghoul mask?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Caught a smoothskin skulking around the subway one day. Ferals didn't fucking touch him. But then he thought our shit was fair game. I think he was actually surprised when we shot him, like that fucking mask was supposed to fool us too. Guess he was bored after killing ferals one day and decided to stitch that thing up. Pretty smart for a smoothskin."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Good. See that you do. You get that key for us, and I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to you, even if I have to kill those Underworld rejects myself."

Charon scoffed. "Fucking hypocrite."

"You'd do anything to protect your woman. So would I."

"I see how it is. She mentions that key, and all of a sudden, she's no longer just a cunt."

"And I'm saying that maybe I misjudged the two of you. Guys down there said she was practically begging for it."

"Begging for it so hard that Ahzrukhal was charging for it."

"Yeah, well, we get fucked over by smoothskins all the time. Without meeting you or your girl, you can hardly blame me for being disappointed that the smoothskins didn't get a little retribution."

"He's right, Charon. You can't blame him for being a sick fuck," Kate said, eyes narrowed.

"If you were a ghoul, you'd understand, smoothskin," Roy said bitterly.

"And if you'd ever met Ahzrukhal, much less almost get raped by him, you'd understand," Kate said.

"Just let me know how your business goes in there. I'll have Bessie Lynn put some coffee on," Roy said with a smirk, walking away.

Charon walked to her side, and they watched him go.

"I've got to say: I'm impressed," Kate said.

"Really? With what? What a huge, fucking hypocritical asshole that mutantfucker is?"

"No. I've never been called a cunt so many times in such a small amount of time."


	69. Ain't that a Kick in the Head

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Nine: Ain't that a Kick in the Head**

Kate stepped up to the intercom, closed her eyes, and let out a huge sigh. "Are you ready?"

"If you have a plan, now is the time to share it, smoothskin."

"Not really. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that he doesn't handle rejection well. I imagine this will come down to blood. Hopefully, we can do it quietly and then get the fuck out. I wouldn't mind taking out Tenpenny while we're here. Bastard's the one who wanted Megaton blown up in the first place. Just depends on how upset people will get about either of them. Not many people even blinked when Moriarty died. I'm guessing that it'll be a little bit different here."

She lifted her finger to the button. Charon took her hand before she could press it. When she turned to him in confusion, he took her cheeks in his hands and kissed her. The kiss was long and plaintive. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You know you can't touch me in there, right smoothskin?"

She nodded against him with a sad sigh. "Yeah. I know."

"And you can't defend me in there either. They're going to say what they're going to say. In fact, it would be better if you played up the merc-slave thing."

"You know I don't want to do that."

He kissed her forehead. "Yeah. I know you don't. But you'll still be my smoothskin, so I'll forgive you."

She pressed herself against him and kissed him, uncertain which one of them she was trying to reassure. "You'd better. You know I'll make it up to you later."

He pulled away from her, taking her hands and squeezing them. "I know you will. Just pretend that you're talking about that dick we just had the misfortune of meeting. Come on. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we get to finish breaking in our bed."

The words hovered at his lips again, but they unsettled him in a different way this time. Saying it now would feel like a goodbye. Essentially, it was. She would have to treat him like shit for both of their sakes, and they would be barred from each other's arms for as long as they remained in this godforsaken tower. He hadn't even gone inside, and he already wanted out.

He tugged at her bag. "Come on. It's time for me to play pack brahmin."

"You don't need to do that."

"Faithful servants carry and put up with their mas—"

She put a hand to his cheek. "Don't say it."

He nodded, and she gave her pack to him. She gave him one more quick kiss on the lips.

And then she pushed the button.

"Goddamnit, you motherfucking zombie! How many fucking times—"

She scrunched up her face and summoned Roy's image to mind. "I beg your pardon, but I am not one of those hideous things."

"Oh. I'm sorry, ma'am. You see, we've been having—never mind. Can you tell me the reason for your visit?"

"That's much better. Yes. I'm here to see Burke."

"You're Kate?"

She flinched when she heard her name. They knew all about her, but she knew nothing about them. "Yes. That's me."

"Are you out there by yourself? I was told to expect you with a Talon escort."

"They gave me Burke's message, and I found my own way here. Well, not entirely on my own. I do have my merc with me. I believe that you should also be expecting him."

"The zombie?"

"Yes, regrettably, the zombie. I'll make sure that he cleans up whatever falls off of him."

"Okay. I'm unlocking the door. Make sure that your shuffler's the only one that gets in."

"Do you mean to tell me that there are more of these _things_ out here that I need to be worried about?"

"Uh, no ma'am. I just—well, you can never be too careful, can you?" the guard said, laughing nervously.

"No. You can't. Now, I suggest that you open the doors at once unless you would like for me to inform Mister Burke of how you lied to me."

"Yes ma'am. Right away!"

She let go of the intercom and caressed Charon's cheek with a sad smile. She yanked her hand back when she heard the gates squeak open. She nodded to steel herself and strode into the vile courtyard with as much bearing as she could fake. A security guard sat to the left of the door. He scrambled to his feet when he saw Kate. Charon lumbered in behind her with his eyes downcast. When the guard realized that Charon wasn't going to look at him, he looked Charon over, giving him the biggest sneer of his life.

"I swear. Each son of a bitch is even uglier than the last one," he muttered. His eyes opened wide when he remembered that Kate was standing there. "Uh, excuse my language, ma'am."

"No bother. I get that all the time. I assure you that I wouldn't keep him around if he didn't get the job done. Shall I wait for Mister Burke to receive me, or—?"

"No ma'am. He keeps himself busy. He left a key to your room at the security desk inside." The guard gave her a knowing smile. "Well, the room that you'll use until you and he 'finish business.'"

"I'm not sure that I know what you're talking about."

"Well, uh, I mean, just while you two are engaged. I know he's had guys moving stuff around in his room. Switching furniture out and stuff for you."

"Oh. My. How thoughtful. Silly me. I should have known. It's just that this whole thing has been so—surprising."

"Well, you're all he's talked about since he came back from that metal shithole. Uh, begging your pardon again, ma'am. He even had all public radios switched over to GNR so that he wouldn't miss any news about you."

"How—devoted of him. I must say he has made quite the impression on me as well."

The guard looked at Charon, trying to study the bags he was carrying without having to dirty his sight with the ghoul again. "You know, for a woman, you sure do pack light."

"Oh, well I didn't have many things worth taking. Why, you see this piece of filth that I'm wearing. I just brought the necessities that wouldn't get ruined during the trip here."

"Well, don't worry about it too much. There's hot water in all the rooms, and there's probably something that you can change into up in your room. If not, just send one of the guards to get something for you. And you can always pay Ling's shop a visit in the morning."

"Guards?"

"Yes ma'am. We keep this place secure. You'll find guards everywhere. Burke has ordered them to be sensitive to his fiancée's wishes as you get settled here."

"I see. He's thought of everything. What a dear. My key is at the security desk, you say?"

The guard leaned forward on the table and pointed to the building. "Yes ma'am. Just head through those doors and keep going. You'll run right into it. Oh, and if you need anything really big, Security Chief Gustavo is the man to talk to. He's day shift, but he can pull all-nighters if he needs to."

"Wonderful. You've been very helpful. Have a good evening."

"You too, and welcome to Tenpenny Tower, Mrs. Burke."

Kate tried her best not to cringe. Charon stared at the knife in his boot, clenching his fists and imagining new uses for it.

"And just so you know, you be sure that your 'merc' behaves himself. I wouldn't mind some target practice after having to deal with that damned—annoying ghoul outside day in and day out."

"Believe me, I would just leave him outside if I had even the smallest doubt that he could behave himself."

"I'm sure you would, ma'am. Can't be too careful."

"No. You can't," Kate said, eyes narrowing slightly.

Kate stormed towards the building. She didn't give a fuck if her act was slipping. She could barely rein in her rage. Arrogant fucker just assuming that she would marry him without even fucking asking her. He had obviously been talking about marriage or some marriage-like arrangement in his letter, but being called by his name was too much. It made all of Burke's insanity real.

She reached for the door, but Charon stepped ahead of her and held it open.

"Calm down, my smoothskin. And let me do things for you. Remember. Servant, not equal," he whispered.

She took in a deep breath and then gave him a curt nod. She plastered the smile of a happy fucking bride on her face and strode up to the security desk. The guard had his feet up on the desk, flipping through a Grognak the Barbarian. During any other time, she would have been curious if it was one that she had read before.

"Excuse me, sir. My name is Kate. I was told that Mister Burke left a key here for me?"

The man practically fell over as he swung his legs down from the desk. "I'm sorry, ma'am. It's late, and I didn't think anyone—um, you won't tell anyone, will you? Oh god, please don't tell Mister Burke."

Her eyebrow rose. "Well, that depends. It's been an awfully long day, but I was hoping to pay Mister Burke as special nighttime visit. If you could tell me where he was, I could tell him what a wonderful job you're doing down here. What do you say?"

The guard cringed. "I'm sorry. I don't know where he is, ma'am. If I could leave this desk, I could ask around and find out for you, but then I'd be in even more trouble leaving my post. I'm sorry. I really am." He pulled the key out of the desk, but Kate didn't have enough time to see if any others were in there. He stood up and held the key out to her. "I can show you to your room." He finally turned to look at Charon. "Is it coming with you?"

"Yes. He is my bodyguard. Don't worry. I've had several doctors check him out. He's perfectly safe and well trained. There's no need for you to leave your post just to show me to my room. You can just tell me where it is."

"Okay. Sure. Just take the elevator back there all the way up to the 12th floor."

Kate was already feeling claustrophobic. "Is that really safe?"

"Yes ma'am. It's one of the first things that got fixed up in the tower. We check it regularly. Never had a problem with it. Besides, it's that or the stairs."

Charon continued staring at the ground, wishing that he could say something to get her through it, but it would be ten times worse for him to give up his act in here than her.

"Twelve stories, you say?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Out of curiosity, do you know how many the Washington Monument has?"

"A lot?"

"A lot more than this place, right?"

"Yeah. Probably. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just curious. You know, this place is pretty big."

"Well, let me know if I can do anything for you."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Kate took small steps to the elevator. She extended a shaky hand, but it stopped a few inches from the elevator button, refusing to move. Charon stepped in and held the button.

"Let me get that for you, ma'am," he said, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Right. Than—That's your job," she stuttered, pushing her hair back.

The doors opened with a ding that might as well have been a death knell.

Charon held his hand against the door to keep it open. "After you, ma'am." When she moved near to him, he breathed "Just keep it together until the doors shut."

She bit the inside of her lip and nodded. She stood in the center of the elevator and gave the security guard a forced smile and a wave which he returned. Charon stepped inside of the elevator and set their course for the penthouse. Kate's face hurt from smiling by the time that the doors were finally closed. She gasped and threw herself against the back of the elevator. Charon looked around. When he did not see any cameras, he put his arms around her and leaned his cheek to her head.

"You're okay, smoothskin. Just breathe."

She shook in his arms, but with these few precious moments alone with him, she forced herself to talk. "You're doing a much better job faking all this bullshit than I am."

"It's not really an act when you've lived it for centuries."

"I'm sorry."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know you are."

"I've been picturing Roy just like you said."

He snorted. "No wonder you're doing such a good job.

"I hate this."

"I do too."

The elevator dinged once more, and Charon jerked back into the corner. His touch had been replaced by cold air. With the doors open, she relaxed once more. Drawing herself up to her full height, she stepped out like she owned the building. She came face to face with a security guard at the end of the hallway.

"Excuse me. Can you please tell me where my room is? My name is Kate. I believe—"

"The future Mrs. Burke. Yes ma'am. It's the door to your right."

"Oh, thank you. Now, would you point me to where Mister Burke's room is? I wanted to pay him a visit after I tidied myself up."

"Well, his room is over there, but I know that he has asked not to be disturbed for the rest of this evening."

"Oh, but it's been such a long time since we've seen each other. Surely he would make an exception for his little smoo—fiancée?"

Her cheeks flushed. The word had almost slipped out. The only way that she could talk down to Charon was by envisioning Roy, and the only way that she could talk about Burke without vomiting was by pretending that she was talking to Charon. If she didn't want to completely fuck everything up, she was going to have to summon her girlhood fantasies about Jonas. Even though there would be no way for him to tell, it felt like she was slighting Charon by doing so. But alive was much more important than imaginary offence.

"I can let him know that you are here, but Mister Burke takes his business very seriously."

"So do I."

The guard chuckled. "Well, being Mister Burke's woman, that doesn't surprise me."

She bristled, but her smile didn't falter. "I hope that I don't prove to be too predictable." She nodded towards her room. "Come on, ghoul. I'm tired."

The security guard eyed Charon with open disgust. "He's—uh—staying with you?"

"Of course. He's my bodyguard. He keeps me safe."

The guard chuckled. "Oh, I assure you that you'll be quite safe in here without that thing. Probably even safer."

"Forgive me, but this place is new to me. I'm sure that all of the residents here are fine, upstanding people, but I've been out in the wastes for awhile now. The—filth out there isn't nearly so trustworthy. I'm sleeping in a new place for the first time. Hideous or not, having muscle that I can trust will help me sleep through the night."

"Well, if it will make you feel better, but I promise that you have nothing to worry about here."

"I guess I'll see for myself in due time."

She headed for the room with Charon in tow. She unlocked the door, stepped inside, and felt for the light switch. When the light came on, she sucked in her breath. The place was immaculate. The furniture was pristine. The pillows looked fluffy, and neither they nor the bedspread were stained.

Charon's heart sank when he saw the room. Asshole smoothskins aside, this was the kind of place where she deserved to live. Nice plaster walls without holes. No dust. No scraps. No metal. Even had art on the fucking walls. From what he had heard of Burke, she didn't deserve him, but she definitely deserved this.

Charon closed the door behind him and locked it. "How's the lock?"

"Not good enough."

He snorted. "They never are."

"Look at this place."

"Yeah. Look at it."

"Might as well enjoy it while we're here," she said, grinning seductively.

Charon set the bags down. "I think that's a bad idea, smoothskin."

She pouted. "Oh come on. Can I help it if being in the middle of all of these bigots makes me want to fuck my roughskin until—what was it?—I can't remember anything other than his name?"

The still-rational part of him tried to ignore her words even as his body paid rapt attention to them. "No. It's a bad idea."

"It's a perfect idea."

Charon pointed to the corner. "Did you notice the robot over there?"

"Yeah. I expected this place to be riddled with them. I bet none of the motherfuckers here know how to do anything for their damned selves."

"It could be recording us. Wadsworth said that he could do it."

Her cheeks flushed, and she grinned wickedly. "What? You don't like the idea of that? I do."

"To see you, yes. To see me, no. To risk them seeing any of it, no fucking way."

She went over to the robot and checked it out. "It's in shutdown state. Nothing to worry about."

"It could be faking. That robot in Rivet City faked it when you freaked it out."

"You want me to turn it on and corrupt it, or would you prefer that I do that to you?"

He swallowed uneasily. The part of him that wanted her was beginning to drown out the side of him that was ever focused on her safety. "Do you really need to ask?"

Suddenly, her eyes lit up, and she dropped to the floor. She began unlacing her boots like a woman possessed.

"What are you doing, smoothskin?"

"One of the guards said that there was hot water. I haven't had a hot shower since the vault."

"You really are getting cleaned up for him, aren't you?"

She stopped. "No. Of course not. I want a hot shower because it'll feel damned good. Especially after so long. When's the last time you had a hot shower?"

"Some time around when the bombs fell."

She returned to her boots. "Then you deserve it even more than me. Come on. We can get cleaned up for each other."

"Kate, I already told you. This is a bad idea."

"The door's locked. We'll be fine."

"You just said that the lock sucked."

"Yeah, but only cause I can get into anything. For some reason, locks in homes are always a joke. Apparently, it's much more important to keep things safe than people."

By that time, the boots were off. She took her hair down. Even with the dust and blood, his breath caught when he saw her long brown and gold hair spill down her back. Or maybe it was even better with the flecks of blood in it. His fierce little smoothskin. She cut down his willpower so easily. She stood once more and began unfastening the top snaps of her vault suit.

"Kate," he warned.

She looked him in the eyes, daring him not to enjoy it as she dragged down her zipper. She pushed the sides off of her shoulders to give him a more enticing view. She stepped up to him, put a hand on his chest, and pressed herself up on her tip-toes.

"I told you that I'd make it up to you. You know what this place makes me want to do? It makes me want to taste you. I mean, really fucking taste you without stopping this time. I do hope that it's been enough time for you. You know, since earlier. And if you'd let me, I'd do it right on that security desk in front of all of those bastards. But not without a shower first. Today's been a busy day, and the only one I want to clean up for is you. So if that sounds good to you, I suggest that you join me."

She licked his neck all the way up to his ear. He moaned and shuddered as she circled the rim of his ear with her tongue. She used his weaknesses against him so casually. She pulled back, eyes smoldering. She headed for the bathroom but stopped two steps away from it. She looked over her shoulder at him as she pulled her suit all the way down and stepped out of it. His lips parted, hungry for her. She stepped into the bathroom and watched him coyly as she shut the door partway, leaving a two inch gap.

"Goddamnit, smoothskin," Charon breathed, running a hand over his face.

He should have pointed out that she could taste him at home. That she should wait. That whole patience and anticipation thing. But he couldn't even begin to think straight. She had aroused him as well as his ghoul pride. He had fantasized about taking her in front of other smoothskins to show them how enraptured he could have her. To show them that he deserved her. That they should be jealous of him—a goddamned ghoul. And then there was how all the other ghouls would be jealous of him. It was the ultimate bragging right. A smoothskin—_his_ smoothskin—wanted to suck him. Wanted him to come in her mouth.

And that was the last thought that he had. His brain shut off as he was consumed with the need to touch her. He worked the laces of his boots as quickly as he could. He unfastened the Talon armor, which, to his delight, was much faster to rip off than his armor. He almost lost his shotgun in the process, remembering to catch it at the last second. These pants had a button and a zipper—another improvement, and he took care of them one-handed, shotgun dangling from his other hand. He kicked them off and stalked into the bathroom, throwing the door closed behind him. He rounded the corner, pulse quickening with each step. He set the gun down the moment he saw the shower.

She stood with her head dangling back under the cascade. She radiated bliss. He stood back and stared, not wanting to scare her by joining her while her eyes were closed. Didn't matter if she heard the damned door or not. The rivulets of water on her skin sparkled under the lights. Her nipples were hard, ready for him. The water flowed down her, leading his eyes with it over her curves. The ones that he needed to touch some way or another. She better fucking hurry up and look at him.

And after more agonizing moments, she did. Her lips were pleased. "Ah. I see that you changed your mind. The water is absolutely glorious."

"Not like you," he said and practically jumped in to join her.

The water stung for a moment, but then his skin got used to it. It had been so long that he had forgotten to miss it. It felt good. She was right, but hot water didn't have shit on the wet heat of her mouth or her core.

He took her mouth greedily, tugging at a nipple. He squeezed the firm roundness of her ass, pulling her against him. She chuckled into his mouth and felt around the wall until her hand landed on the soap. The soap slid through her hands as easily as his tongue slipped over hers. When her hands were covered in suds, she lathered his chest. She circled his nipples with her fingers and pulled them, earning her a grunt.

He broke the kiss. "And here I was thinking that this was all a pretense."

"No pretense. But I meant what I said. I am going to taste you."

He trembled, swallowing nervously. "You're sure that you want to—"

"My understanding is that good girls swallow. Lucky for you, I'm a good girl."

He growled before he could stop himself. He stared into her eyes with the same amount of passion that he had fucked her with earlier. "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

The words thrilled her. His gaze made her knees shake. "So long as it's good, I don't care." She grinned devilishly. "Am I being dangerous again?"

"Fucking lethal."

She soaped up her hands once more. She slid her hands up and down his thickly muscled shoulders and arms. These delicious arms that had protected her. That had even carried her. That pleasured her. That held him over her as they fucked. As they made love.

Charon growled. "Would you hurry up with my arms, smoothskin? I want to touch you."

"No."

"No?"

"No. This is just for you, my roughskin. Enjoy it."

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but I enjoy touching you."

When she left go of his arm, he grabbed her hips and took her lips, ravaging her mouth. She grinned against him, pried his hands away, and slapped the bar of soap into his hand.

"You want to make yourself useful? Wash yourself off for me," she said, giving a meaningful look down. "I don't know how, so I'm afraid that I might hurt you accidentally."

He snorted, building the lather in his hands. "I see how it is. It's all for me, but I don't get to touch you and I still have to do most of the work."

"From what I understand, testicles are very sensitive."

"'Testicles?' Way to go clinical on me, smoothskin."

But she didn't even hear him. She was mesmerized by how his hands moved over his length. Her body watered for it. But her body wasn't the only thing that was impatient for him. Her conscience was as well. According to Nova—although she hadn't used quite the same words—a blow job with a swallow was the sexual holy grail for most men. Charon had been forced to listen while she put him down and talked up Burke. She wanted—needed to give this to him. To make him feel special and cherished in his own way. It had taken so much to convince him that she found him attractive and that he deserved her just as much as she deserved him. It didn't matter if he knew that her behavior in this wretched place was all an act. She didn't want him to doubt either hard-won truth for an instant.

"Smoothskin?"

"Huh?" Kate said, jerking her head up.

"You getting distracted again, smoothskin?"

"By you? No. Never."

"Doesn't seem like never."

"You think you could hurry that up?"

"It is times like these that I lo—enjoy your impatience. But I speed up too much, and I'll finish before you can start."

"I think that you are going slow just to tease me."

"I cannot help it if I enjoy seeing my gorgeous smoothskin hungry for me. I believe it is safe to assume that you could say the same of me. I hope you know that you're next."

His hands finally stopped moving.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Good."

She knelt in front of him and took the soap into her hands. She washed over his muscular thighs and down his calves. As the soap vanished, she ran her tongue up his thigh.

"Mmm. My smoothskin," Charon purred.

"Damned right I'm your smoothskin."

She ran her hands along the back of his legs, enjoying the hard strength. She kneaded his thighs as she worked along them with her plush lips and tongue. Charon leaned his head back with a hiss. She stopped.

"No. I want you to watch me. When you come, I want to make sure that you see exactly whose smoothskin is happy to be pleasing you."

His breath shuddered, and his voice trembled. "Mine?"

"That sounded like a question. This time there is only one right answer: damned right yours."

She ran her nails down his thighs as she licked at his tip. A moan escaped from him, but his eyes stayed on her. Her eyes demanded it of him. She tickled the ridge underneath with her tongue. She leaned in, pulling his length out of the way. She explored his sac delicately with her tongue and her lips. She grinned as it she felt it jump in response. Her fingers replaced her mouth as she licked her way down his shaft. His hands found her head and pushed the damp strands from her face. She smiled. He was ever sweet, ever thoughtful.

She squeezed down his length as he teased his tip with her lips. He gasped. It was maddening how close he was to entering her. She flicked his underside again.

"Whose am I?" she whispered, eyes owning him.

"Mine," Charon said. His voice quivered, but the question was gone.

"Who am I?"

"My Kate."

"And what am I?"

"My smoothskin."

"Goddamned right."

She took him into her mouth as far as she could. He groaned as he felt her sweet, soft mouth surround him. She loved the feel of him throbbing in her mouth. She loved exploring the his textures with her tongue and her lips, trying to map them to her memory. He seemed to especially enjoy it when she focused on the spans of him that were almost as smooth as her. Panting, he smoothed her cheeks and her jaw desperately. And as much as she could see and hear and feel how ready he was for release, she was desperate for it. When the overwhelmed, lost look flooded his eyes, she knew that she finally had him at her mercy.

"Are—are you. Fuck. Are you sure you want to—Jesus Christ."

She held back her laugh. Instead, she hummed her affirmation around him, and he shuddered as he pulsed in her mouth. She ran her hand along him harder. Hand meeting mouth halfway. She massaged his sac with her other hand. It was tight, aching for release. For just a moment, his eyes were tender.

"My Kate," he whispered.

But then the pressure, the yearning in his body was too much. His eyes went completely helpless as he began to surge.

"Kate. Oh god. My smoothskin." Words ran out, and he came with a guttural moan.

It surprised her when felt the halting way that he came, but she stayed with it, ever coaxing him as he filled her mouth. When he stopped and she finally felt him relax, she reached a hand to his leg and squeezed. He had closed his eyes when the pleasure overtook him, and he looked at her once more. And as promised, he watched her as she swallowed his essence. His good woman. She continued to suck at him slower and more gently. She pulled herself from him with one last long taste.

He held out his hands to her. "Fuck. Come here, smoothskin."

She smiled and accepted the help up. She blushed, looking away. "I hope that was okay."

"Are you kidding? Kate, that was—"

Cold shocked up his body, and he doubled over like he had been hit in the stomach.

Kate reached out for him in a panic. "Charon, what's the—"

Charon stood up. His face was pained. He half picked up, half pushed her out of the shower.

"What are you—?"

"Hurry. Get my gun. Shoot me first. Don't miss."

Her eyes went wide. She stood paralyzed. He wasn't actually turning feral, was he?

"Move. Now, smoothskin. While you can," he growled.

When she heard the door open, she ran to the gun and lifted it.

Burke stepped in. His glasses fogged immediately, and he took them off with an aggravated sigh. Even while looking around casually, his eyes were deadly. It was no wonder why he never took them off. He met her eyes. He grinned at her with a lust that turned her stomach.

"Ah, my dear songbird. I must say that I have been longing for the day when I would find out just how truly luscious you are under that gauche vault suit." He frowned at the gun contemptuously. "But you shouldn't be dirtying your hands with such things. Now tell me. Where is the present that you brought me?"

"Burke, what the—"

"Oh now. You don't need to pretend. The secret's already out, kitten. Where's the ghoul?" His eyes held cold rage. "I do hope that Three Dog's recent updates about—the two of you—are nothing but disgustingly inventive slander."

Charon stepped from the shower and rounded the corner to face Burke. "Shit. Bitch hasn't given me any yet. She still owes me for dragging her helpless ass over the wasteland."

"Oh good. Kate, tell me, you have remained untouched for me, haven't you sweetling?" Burke purred.

"Um. Why, of course. Thank goodness you came in when you did."

"Well, no more of that. He was a very thoughtful gift, dear, but you may have been foolish to expect a monster like him to serve such an enticing woman as yourself without temptation. After all, it is hard for men to take contracts with women seriously. But don't worry. You won't have that problem anymore. Hurry up with the details of the contract, ghoul," Burke said, raising the familiar piece of paper in his hand.

Kate's heart stopped. She stared at Charon, mouth agape. In trying to make sure that he was secure in his place with her, she had ruined everything for the both of them.

The words were as cold and cruel as they had always been. Except for the one time that he had sworn them to her and they had been warm. Kate. Once his good woman.

"You are my employer, and I will do as you command. And now, for good or ill, I serve you."

The cold redoubled in his veins as the next words came out. It was the worst possible way for her to find out.

"And I will help you hurt the woman we love."


	70. A Slave Obeys

**WARNING: ATTEMPTED NON-CON**

**AN (3/28):** I updated some of the first chapters to make the beginning of the story fit what the story has turned into and to get rid of some nasty typos and writing. The only big thing that changed was that Kate shakes off what happened with Ahzrukhal sooner and tries to give Charon his contract back after Ahzrukhal instead of the next morning. That's in Chapter 7.

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy: A Slave Obeys**

Burke narrowed his eyes at Charon as he stuffed the contract into the inner pocket of his coat and secured the button over it. "I assume that that last bit—'that _we_ love'—was just a tasteless joke."

Charon drew himself up to his full height. "On no. You heard me. I would love to rape the skin right off of her."

Kate flinched. This wasn't him, and she was afraid that she had lost him twice. That Burke was drawing out evil in him the way that she had drawn out good. But then she remembered that night with Ahzrukhal. She had asked him to help her, and he had said that he couldn't. Not that she deserved it. Not that he would do the same.

And then she understood.

Burke merely glowered at Charon when the ghoul got up in his face.

"You stopped me before I got to have my way with that fucking slut, but it's too late now." He grabbed himself. "She already got a good look at what I got, and there ain't no way that a scrawny asshole like you could be packing half as much. So don't be surprised when that fucking whore is screaming my name and wishing to god that she had a real man on top of her." He turned to Kate and began to stroke himself. "In fact, by the way she's looking at it, that bitch needs it right now."

He dropped down to his knees, grabbed the shotgun from her, and tossed it behind him. With a growl, he pushed her down and held down her arms. She had been turned on by his words in spite of herself, but now she was terrified. He pressed himself against her legs before she could get a good kick in. He started biting her neck, looking at Burke the whole time.

"You just gonna stand there while I fuck your woman? You ain't got no dick at all."

Burke's words were brusk. "You will not look at her. You will not speak to her. You will not do anything that she says, lest you make the mistake of thinking that she _owes_ you. And you will not touch her. Or else."

With a hiss, Charon vaulted backwards. The pain was almost as bad as when he touched the contract.

Burke crossed his arms. "Now. I wonder what kind of slave tries to incite ire in its master? Hmm? What kind of slave isn't afraid of physical punishment? So transparent. I am no fool, zombie. I hit you, and then the contract no longer applies. Something like that, yes? What you did not realize that I am a man of words, and I am far too important to dirty my own hands. I am not even remotely the gullible imbecile that you expect me to be."

Kate sat up and turned to the side with her knees drawn to her chest. She looked at Charon. He was without emotion once more. He had turned back into the silent statue that had decorated The 9th Circle for years. What he had done shocked her. Repulsed her. She understood why he did it. To pull off the act, both of them had to look authentic.

"Now. Let us set some other things straight. You are my slave, and as such, you will refer to me as 'master.'"

"Yes, master."

Kate finally regained her voice. "He has a name, Burke. And is the 'master' thing really necessary?"

Burke scoffed. "You cannot possibly be defending this thing? Songbird, he just tried to violate you."

"Do not blame her, master. She has a very kind and forgiving heart," Charon said.

"And you did not do a damned thing to stop him!" Kate snapped.

"Such coarse language does not befit you, songbird. Forgive me. I was curious how far he would act out. But I did stop him before any true harm came to you. To finish what you were saying, we do not currently have any other slaves in the building, so _it _does not need a name. Besides, as the only rottface here, I do not believe that anyone will be confused about whom we are discussing."

"I heard that you let another one in."

"Yes, and I found out what I needed to know from him."

"And where is he now?"

"Taken out with the rest of the trash."

She didn't feel sorry for the ghoul, but she was sickened by how casual Burke was about it. The ghoul had just been a stepping stone turned inconvenience.

"You know, dear one, it is the fault of your tender heart that we were tragically parted for so long. If you had just agreed to rig the bomb as requested, I could have whisked you straight away instead of having to wait to send for you while I attempted to locate someone else to do the job. Tenpenny was quite adamant that I not bring you here until I could complete the job."

She barked a laugh. "And I thought that you had been listening to GNR. You didn't hear? The job can't be done. It's been disarmed. There's no detonator anymore. I destroyed it."

"Ah, but surely you remember the fusion pulse charge we discussed, yes? We have quite a few bright tinkerers in this lovely building of ours. I had them build in a replacement."

Cold washed over her. "You're lying."

"I am too powerful to bother with lies."

"And whom did you find?"

Burke walked to her and put a hand under her chin. "Ah, you are so perfect to me. So well-spoken. And with almost a perfect pre-war accent. I never expected to find such a treasure in that metal abomination."

She darted forward for his jacket, but he stood with a laugh.

"Oh no, pet. Believe me, I am just as impatient if not even more impatient than you to consummate our love," Burke said, raking his eyes over her. "Well, perhaps not quite as impatient as you. I imagine that nothing would make you hunger for a real man more than seeing such a hideous beast. But as a man of business, I insist on completing my deals properly. No. I will make a good, honest woman of you first."

Kate jumped to her feet, fists balled and eyes murderous. "Who is it? Tell me."

Burke gave a throaty moan, eyes tracing every curve and crevice of her body. He was inches away from her. His fingers hovered along her sides, straining not to touch her. "Oh, songbird. You should not present me with such temptation. I am a man of my word, but—"

"Who. Is. It?"

"Why, your wedding gift to me."

"He is not the type of man that destroys cities."

"_He_ is not a man, and _he_ does not have a choice. Besides, he will only be rigging it. Doing what you should have done."

"There are good people there, Burke. People that I care about. People that I love. I have friends there. Why do you want to kill them?"

"Well, I'm not really the one that wants to kill them. Tenpenny is. Well, not exactly. He wants that eyesore gone. It is woefully inconvenient that people live there."

"Then at least let him evacuate them first."

"No, my pet. I'm afraid not. If he waltzes in there and tells them that he'll be setting up the bomb to explode, they'll just mob him and destroy the fusion pulse charge. I do not know if you are aware, but electronics are at a premium out here. Who knows how long it would take to cobble together all of the necessary supplies once more?"

"You are sick," Kate hissed.

"I am just doing my job. I have a responsibility, just like you will have a responsibility to me once we are man and wife."

"Do you intend to leave him in Megaton when you—?" Her voice trembled so much that she was unable to finish.

"No. Now that he has been instructed how to behave, he's far too useful to me. A strong, unflinchingly loyal slave that cannot run away. No. He will be returning here. Besides, how else will I know that the job has been finished?"

She hardened herself, took Burke's hands, and pulled them to her hips. He moaned as he rubbed his hands up and down her sides. She wanted to bust his nose. Wanted to nail him between the legs. Wanted to beat him until his eyes leaked out of his skull. But Charon would be on her the moment that she tried, so she took the lapels of his coat and ran her hands along his chest.

"Please don't do this. For me. Let it be your wedding gift to me. Your songbird. Please? I won't ask any more of you."

Her hands were on the buttons of the suit as he turned and pulled himself from her arms. She had been so close.

"Now now, my love. I am making you a queen in this castle. And as soon as Tenpenny dies, I shall make you an empress over all that we will build. Not to mention that I saved you from that metal travesty. God, I'll never understand how you could suffer living there for so long. I hope you do not think me cruel for not sending for you sooner. As I said, Tenpenny forbade me to do so until I had secured the job. No. I have gone nearly beyond my means for you already. I still have a task that I must complete. The slave was a thoughtful gift. Truly, it was. But I believe that most queens come with a dowry. Consider Megaton yours."

"Do it, and I'll never touch you. I'll never forgive you. I'll never love you."

Burke chuckled. "There is no need to pout, my love. The zombie said that you have a kind, forgiving heart, and it must be true, for you certainly did not deny it. Believe me, you'll have everything that you could dream of here. In a few days, you'll forget all about that wretched town."

Burke shivered. "Get your gun, zombie, and follow me. I confess that I am only a man, and I can only resist such beauty for so long. I shall leave you to your shower, my pet. All that dirt mars your beauty. You will not be interrupted this time. Come visit me in my rooms once you are presentable."

With one last, thorough survey of her body, Burke groaned. He shook himself, turned, and walked out of the bathroom.

Charon took his gun in hand and stood. Kate blocked his way. She moved her head, trying desperately to meet his gaze, but he avoided it like it was poison.

"Oh god, Charon. I'm so sorry," she whispered, eyes tearing.

Charon mouthed his words. "I am too, smoothskin."

"I should have listened to you. Oh god."

"It's okay."

"I'll free you again. I promise," she whispered.

"Please don't hate me. And please—I'm begging you—don't make me hurt you," Charon mouthed.

"What's taking so long? Let's go, zombie," Burke called.

Kate stepped out of Charon's way and watched a thoroughly defeated man leave the room. He closed the door without a second look at her.

"I promise!" she cried before dissolving into tears.


	71. …and not a Drop to Drink

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy One: …and not a Drop to Drink**

She slumped back on the floor. She was full of regret. There wasn't room for anything else.

Gob and Nova had been right. He did love her. Had he been too scared to tell her, or had he even realized that he did? She felt—horrible. Right now, it didn't matter what she felt for him. She couldn't feel anything remotely positive, and if she examined her feelings and found that she loved him too, that would only make everything all the more tragic.

She thought of how he had held her when she was afraid that she would lose the use of her hand. He had told her that nothing would change the way that he felt about her. Surely that didn't extend to allowing his contract to fall into the hands of a man who was even more evil than Ahzrukhal.

She was weak. Depleted. But she was sick of feeling sorry for herself. Feeling sorry for herself would not get Charon back.

When the tears had subsided to sniffles, she stood and stepped into the shower once more. She didn't even notice the hot water as she washed herself mechanically.

She couldn't help but relate the events of her life to stories. They had been one of the few companions that she had growing up in the vault. Burke's bit about her being a queen only fueled it this time.

On the surface, it would appear that she was the princess who was trapped in a tower (Burke would say living happily in a castle) with an evil, mad, and sadistic wizard (except that Burke would say that he was the charming prince that was responsible for the happily-ever-after) and that Charon was the dragon that would make sure that happily ever after stayed that way for Burke—not her.

But that interpretation got almost everything wrong.

Burke definitely lived up to the description, and she was definitely stuck—for now. But Charon was both the princess and the dragon. Not that he would appreciate being likened to a princess, but it was true. He was the one in need of saving, but if she struck out at Burke, Charon would strike back at her. Burke had ordered him not to touch her, but if his safety was being threatened, she was sure that Charon would—

She shuddered.

But to give up now was to assent to Burke's ownership of the contract. And that, she would never do. No. She would rewrite this story somehow. She had to. She would be the heroine who was currently but would not be doomed forever in the evil clutches of the mad, sociopathic wizard. Charon was the dragon prince whom Burke had trapped as the last ingredient for his world-damning spell.

But she wasn't certain that she would be able to save Charon in time to save Megaton.

She remembered Roy. Would helping him destroy Tenpenny make her any worse than Burke? Harkness had told her to protect her own, and Megaton was certainly that. Burke's reasons for destruction were ignoble. But even in the name of protection, could she really say that there was a right reason for genocide? Well, besides slavers. She wouldn't think twice about ending them. Burke had said that there had been slaves in the tower before. Why didn't that feel like enough justification?

If she let Roy and the others in, what would she do? Just hide away from the ferals somewhere in Tenpenny while they took care of things? Or would they actually bring that creepy mask and expect her to help out? Charon would still protect Burke until he died or lost the contract. But if Charon shot at the ghouls, they would shoot back. After being exiled from Underworld, some would only be too happy to do so. And if Burke died, there was no guarantee that she would get to the contract before Roy. Say what he would while she held Charon's contract, but the first thing he would probably do with it would be to order Charon to kill her.

There was no obvious solution. She could only hope that time presented her with an opportunity. She would be watching for it.

She finished the shower and wrapped herself in a thick, mostly white towel. The bedroom was empty.

All of her things were gone. Her vault suit. Her gun. Her pack.

Her pip-boy.

Her motherfucking pip-boy.

It was just an insult on top of everything else.

She dropped the towel with a growl. She yanked open a wardrobe, found a dress that looked like it would fit, and threw it over her head. She stomped out of her room, leaving the door wide open. No fucking point in locks now. Everything she had was gone.

She jerked the handle of Burke's door only to find it locked. Her eyes narrowed, and she grumbled, "You lousy motherfucking hypocritical bastard."

It was almost too much for her. She turned around, ready to go back into her room and tear it the fuck up until she found some goddamned bobby pins. But there probably wouldn't be a screwdriver. And breaking into Burke's room would be giving away one of the few advantages that she still had.

So instead, she turned back to the door and slammed her fist against it. "Burke! Let me in, you miserable—"

The door swung open, and she nearly fell into Charon. She was surprised when he did not reach out to catch her. But things were not like that anymore.

Burke was sitting in a well-worn leather chair with a glass of something—whiskey maybe?—in one hand and a foot propped up on a knee. He grimaced when he saw her. "Is this what you call ready for me? Your hair is still wet. And where are your shoes? It's a good thing that I've alerted Ling to set things aside for you. I fear that you have been away from the cultured for far too long, songbird."

"Where's my stuff?"

"Don't worry, pet. You have everything that you need here. I promise. No need for those dirty souvenirs. They are only reminders of your dingy life without me."

"Those are my things, Burke."

"And I just said that you don't need them anymore."

"That isn't your decision."

"Well, the decision has already been made. Besides, that vault suit looked absolutely horrible on you. This is so much better, wouldn't you agree? Well, better with some tailoring. Oh, and so much better without that obnoxious wrist computer."

"Pip-boy."

"Yes. That thing is as much of an eyesore as Megaton. It detracts from your loveliness. It will be like anything else. We'll find you some nice bracelets. You'll forget about it in a few days."

"Okay then. What about caps? How am I supposed to do anything here without caps?"

"I've set aside a line of credit with some of the vendors downstairs. It's marked for some of your comforts. Food, for when we are not able to dine together. Although, I must say that I find the idea of you over a stove quite enticing. You should keep that in mind for later. And clothes, of course. Whatever finery you wish. Some decorations if the suite does not please you. Lydia Montenegro has a tasteful array to choose from. She runs Boutique le Chic."

"That's great, Burke. But at the very least, you can understand that I've gotten quite used to having a gun. You wouldn't take away my only means of protection, would you?"

"I've already told you that you don't need to dirty your little hands, my songbird. I have corralled the unrepentant ghoul, and there are guards spread throughout the tower that see to your safety both day and night. And no need to worry about Talon, not that I imagine that you'll wish to leave your new home to go back into that hell. I sent one of my messengers to Talon as soon as I confirmed that the two of you had arrived. No. I've made sure that all of those hideous weapons were put away with your other things."

"Not all of her weapons," Charon said, staring at the wall.

"I instructed you to bring me all of her things. If you missed one, I suggest that you take care of that right now, slave. You do not want to get into the habit of disappointing me."

"No. It is one that I am unable to touch, master. She still has her—charms."

Burke's knife twisted in her chest, doubling her anguish. It was Charon's permission for her to do whatever needed to be done. Including that sick fuck. She shoved the thought from her mind.

Burke laughed. "I didn't take you as the joking type. But you're right. She does certainly have her charms. It would be truly deplorable to part her from those."

"How did you get into ou—my room anyway?" Kate asked, desperate to move away from the subject.

"I am a busy man. I find that having keys to all of the rooms helps to expedite things."

"And the residents here don't mind?"

"It is part of the terms that they must agree to in order to move in."

"I don't remember consenting to any terms."

"Showing up was evidence that you agreed to such terms. Yours and mine? Such trivial matters when you consider how soon we will be sharing one bed." Burke wet his lips, and his eyes left her face. He took a sip of whiskey into his mouth with a purr.

She studied him carefully as he dragged his eyes along her. "So, you say that I'll have everything that I need here, and what's yours will also be mine, yes?"

"That is what I said."

"What if I wish to borrow your keys?"

"May I inquire as to why you might need them?"

"A queen should be free to roam around in her own castle, shouldn't she?"

"I'm afraid not, my pet."

"What sort of queen—"

"Don't be hasty. Let me finish. Not now. Not quite yet. Tenpenny hasn't even met you yet. Surely you can appreciate that he would probably be quite upset with me if I just handed off his castle to a woman who could very well be just another savage whore of the wastes."

She feigned indignation. "Is that anyway for you to speak to your future wife?" Her insult was millions of times worse.

"Shush, sweetling. You know that I wouldn't dream of calling you such a thing. But Tenpenny does not yet know how undeserving you are of such a title. I merely wanted to emphasize that I believe it to be most prudent to hold off on such things until I have been given Tenpenny's blessing."

"You speak of how powerful you are, and yet, it seems that you cannot even go to the bathroom without Tenpenny's blessing."

Burke's eyes narrowed. "You insult me, songbird."

"Never. I am merely pointing out that I do not understand your relationship with him. You say that you will be emperor when he is dead. Is he sickly?"

"No. He is in perfect health."

"But he is old?"

"That is correct. He needs a man to do his business for him."

She was going to have to play the game for real now. Upsetting Burke wasn't getting her anywhere. Neither was reasoning with him like a sane person. She sashayed over to Burke's chair and slid onto an arm. She crossed her legs, folded her hands on her knee, and rubbed his leg with the bottom of her foot.

"And you are a perfect man of business."

He wrapped his hand around her waist and squeezed her hip. The hand began rounding lower than she liked. "You flatter me, songbird, but you are wrong. I was unable to convince you to take care of the bomb in Megaton."

She refrained from slapping him as his hand wandered freely. "It is true. I am just a woman, and my heart is my weakness."

She almost choked on her words as the truth hit her.

Charon was her weakness.

He was her heart.

She snatched the tumbler of whiskey from Burke and gulped it to give her a reason for the tears that prickled her eyes.

Burke's eyes widened. "My, my. You are quite the woman, songbird. I don't know that I've ever met another woman with the fortitude to take on whiskey alone."

She made a face, and her body shook from the whiskey's unadulterated taste and heat. She coughed and cleared her throat. "Forgive me. I am quite parched from my journey. It is enough trying to resist you when you're so close since we were parted for so long."

As he smoothed a hand along her back, she got the feeling that he was looking over the goods that he had bargained for to make certain that they met his standards. He jerked his hand back down with a sneer when he touched her wet hair. He sat up in the chair. His eyes were at the level of her breasts, and she could feel them groping her. He didn't move his eyes when he held up the empty tumbler and shook it.

"More whiskey, slave. And get a glass for the future Mrs. Burke as well."

"Oh, my dear—Bur," she said, giggling and waving a hand in the air. The pet name suited him. It was exactly what he was to her. "You are such a gentleman."

"Forgive me for not offering you one earlier, my dear. I suppose that you were so cross with me when you came in that I forgot my manners."

"Well, that's behind us now, isn't it? After all, you've said that you'll replace all of my things with better ones. We humans get so attached to the silliest things, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course, my darling. Why, I was afraid for a while that you might have gotten truly attached to our little slave here."

"What a thing to worry about," she said, forcing a laugh.

Charon stood by Burke's side and refilled his glass. He took a spare tumbler, filled it, and offered it to Kate. No matter how much she wanted to touch him, she avoided touching his fingers when she accepted the glass. With his job finished, Charon returned the bottle of whiskey and returned to a corner to stare at the ground once more.

Burke held up his glass. "What do you say to a toast, sweetling?"

"What shall we toast to?"

"Why don't you choose, pet?"

"How about—'to power?'"

"What a perfect little songbird. To power."

Their glasses clinked. Burke took in a mouthful, but Kate only raised hers to her lips and pretended to sip. The whiskey hadn't done much to her yet, and she was hoping to keep it that way. She studied Burke. She couldn't tell if or how the whiskey was affecting him. Thankfully, she had never found out if one drink would have truly damned her with Ahzrukhal. Or rather, doubly damned her. She didn't know that just speaking a few sentences to Burke in Megaton would leave her this fucked over. No accessible allies here. No caps. No armor. No weapon except for the woman's first weapon of the wastes, which she was loathe to use to its full capacity.

There had been a time when she never thought that she would get the taste of Butch out of her mouth or stop feeling his rough hands on her. But with time, she had locked away those thoughts and feelings. She didn't know if she could do the same with Burke. She was afraid the taint of him would never leave her.

"You know, I meant what I said earlier about you being the perfect businessman. You might not have gotten me to complete the job, but you got something even better out of the deal. Someone else to do the job in addition to me."

"It does seem better when you put it like that."

"You're such a smart man. Haven't you considered that you and everyone else would probably be better off if you attended to business of your own choosing?"

"I'm not sure that I see what you are getting at."

"Why wait to claim your empire? Why not do it now?"

Burke's eyes narrowed. "Songbird, I believe that I already stated that I am not a man who dirties my hands."

"And you wouldn't have to. You could have someone else take the trash out for you."

"Yes, dear, but what you are suggesting—"

"Just think. You wouldn't have to worry about this Megaton business. You did say that this was all his idea. Yes?"

"I did, but—"

"And wasn't it he who kept us apart for so long?"

"Kate, I am not a man that is used to being interrupted." Her name was a curse on his lips.

When she saw the glint to his eyes, she suppressed a shudder. She could see what a future with him would hold. She would do something that displeased him. Maybe even something that he had never even told her about. And then his words would escalate. And eventually, he would dirty his hands with her. Or worse, get Charon to do it. And then she would drink because what else could she do? And probably pop out some of his kids. Sons to be groomed to be just as evil as the old man. Daughters to be taught to behave just like her. All while Charon watched her drink herself to death as she waited for that last, final beating.

Each passing moment made getting Charon's contract back all the more imperative.

"Forgive me, Bur."

"Of course, my pet. I will say that you bring up some very valid points."

"You should expect nothing less from the woman that you chose."

"Another flawless point, my dove."

"Then why not let your perfect songbird present you with the perfect dowry. Forget about Megaton. I will give you glory. All I need is some Med-X. It won't dirty my hands. Poison is a woman's weapon. We'll pay him a midnight visit on the premise of having him meet me. Leave me alone in a room with him for a minute or two, and you'll have your empire."

The idea had taken root, but his eyes were still not convinced. "What you offer is quite the enticing proposition, songbird. But what of your weak womanly heart? I thought that it could not abide murder?"

"I cannot for those whom I care about or for whole groups of people. This is a completely different matter. This is one man, Burke. One who stands between you and greatness. Besides, you already pointed out how I haven't even met him. For all I know, he could be just another callous raider."

Manic lust was filling his eyes. He wet his lips. "This—what you speak of—it is very dangerous."

"I am a very dangerous woman."

"And what if you are caught?"

Of course it would be her caught and not them. "Old men die in their sleep all of the time. When someone comes to rouse him for breakfast, they will find an old man who passed away peacefully in the middle of the night. The best death that one can hope for out here. Besides, I don't mind taking bullets for the man whom I love."

She should have been looking at Burke when she said it. But she didn't care. She had to know that Charon heard her. That he had understood her. When she said it, Charon's eyes widened, his lips parted, and he stood a bit straighter.

When she turned back to Burke, he was staring at her chest, trying as hard as he could to will the dress off of her. He groaned and took in a deep breath. His hand ran lower than her hip once more, and he squeezed. He did not see her grimace.

"Your words certainly are—inspiring, songbird. I suggest you get up now before I do something hasty."

He didn't have to tell her twice. She slid off of the chair. While Charon's touches lingered warmly on her, Burke's touch stuck to her skin like the tongues of a centaur. No coincidence that it made her want to vomit all over again.

"Now tell me. How many Med-X will you need?"

"Eight."

Burke laughed. "I thought that the point was to be subtle, pet. You can believe that Doctor Banfield will notice if his stock of Med-X is gone."

"With its potency, any doctor worth anything would notice if any Med-X went missing. It usually doesn't go missing unless there is an addict around. If you have access to his stock, you can simply leave a generous payment of caps in place of the Med-X. He'll have no reason to give it another thought. Besides, I can hardly imagine what need there is for Med-X in such a fortress outside of recreational use."

"No. We do not tolerate junkies here. It is rare, but occasionally, the men do suffer if raiders get in a shot." Burke studied her. "Are you sure that you know what you are doing, songbird? If they catch you, you must understand that I cannot take the risk of protecting you. They will kill you."

"I know exactly what I'm doing, sweet Bur. As I said, I'm not afraid of taking bullets for the man whom I love."


	72. Scribbles

**WARNING**: Possible **SELF-HARM** trigger (although not self-harm for the sake of harm). If you ever want the synopsis for a chapter with content that you don't want to read, just PM me.

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Two: Scribbles**

Kate cared for her recent personal transitions about as much as she cared for the hair dryer, which seemed to be doing nothing at all except making her hot and wasting energy. She had gone from being destined to be an old maid to then being the luckiest girl in the world who had a thoughtful, adoring man to now being the unluckiest girl in the world who was cursed to be the fiancée of the grimiest, most unconscionable man in the world. She had gone from protecting herself to then pre-meditating murder to now becoming a goddamned assassin. Dad would be so proud of the fine young woman she had become.

She was disgusted with herself. Tenpenny was a bad man. She knew that. He had no problems with people keeping slaves in his building. Of course, the same could have been said of Simms and almost all of Megaton—not that she had asked everyone what they thought of Moriarty and Gob. She had given up after a while. But none of them had ever wanted to take out an entire settlement of people. The people at Tenpenny wanted to take out the ghouls, which were oh so harsh on the eyes. Maybe not all of them. Security did, and she was sure that Burke would. Tenpenny wanted to blow up Megaton. She wasn't desperate enough to help Roy—not yet, anyway. Even if she was, she couldn't get the key. Yet. Moriarty's life should have been nothing compared to with what should have been the saving of the entire town. Tenpenny's life had to be worth saving both Megaton and the tower's residents. Of course, it remained to be seen if the residents or the ghouls were worth saving.

God, this wasn't her. For once, she was glad that she hadn't completed enough training with her dad to swear the Hippocratic oath. When she killed Zimmer, it was mostly pure reaction. She hadn't known if Charon was dead or not. She couldn't bear finding out. If he wasn't, she was angry at him. With Zimmer, she had delivered justice to a cruel man. While she had prepared more for Moriarty, but she didn't think that was pre-meditation. Not with Charon and Gob's lives on the line. If she hadn't, Moriarty would have gotten Charon killed one way or another. That is, if he and Jericho or whoever else could survive him.

She tried to summon the anger that she had back in The 9th circle after Charon had let her see how miserable he was there. She already knew how much more miserable he was here, and she ached for him. Her heart. Of course, she was angry at Burke, but she was furious with herself. Burke thought that he owned her, and she had wanted to fling that and all the prejudice of the tower right back in their fucking faces. And she wanted to make sure that Charon knew that she was still his smoothskin. That he didn't again question if she was just like any of his other employers past or—motherfucking bastard—present.

"Burke's woman" took business seriously, and she had a job to do.

She brushed out her mostly dry hair. She only knew how to do two things with it: put it in a bun and put it in a ponytail. The women in the vault—back in the good days before everyone hated her—had tried to teach her other things, but she had never quite gotten the hang of braiding, and it seemed like everything else built on that. The bun was the default since it kept the hair out of her face, and the last thing she needed tonight was having a ponytail slap her in the face during a struggle—which there would inevitably be until that damned Med-X got into Tenpenny. Besides, Burke wouldn't be able to tell that it wasn't fully dry if it was in a bun. Clearly, that was the most important thing.

Burke had sent her away to officially doll herself up and sent Charon for the Med-X. She didn't need eight. It would be a waste, and there was no guarantee that it would finish him anyway. All she needed was to subdue him. It was really a mercy killing more than anything. He would pass out in euphoria, and then his lungs would just stop working—with her help. She didn't like thinking about it, but if she didn't prepare herself for it, she would just fuck everything up. And Burke wasn't going to stoop to protecting her.

All she could hope for was that Burke wouldn't check to see how many Med-X she had actually used. The rest were supposed to be for him. Of course, it wouldn't mean anything if Charon was around. She didn't exactly know how the contract worked with Charon. He had known when Burke had gotten it, but she didn't know if he had any other sixth sense about it or the holder. No. If he had, he would have gotten to her and Moriarty much sooner. If she could get Burke to send him somewhere to do something that would get him far enough away to give her some time, she could finish the job and get out of there. But if Charon was gone after she did it, how would he know where to meet her? Would he just assume Megaton, or would he search Tenpenny only to get cut down by the guards since Burke would be dead?

Her heart hurt. Her head hurt. She struggled to figure out possible loopholes in Burke's words, but he was sealing up everything too well.

She might be able to send Charon back to Megaton to get something for her that she forgot. Not that Burke would let her keep it. And what could she lie about him getting? She assumed that it would have to be something legitimate. One of the dresses that she "wanted to wear specifically for Burke?" He would just argue that anything they had here was better. Her computer? God, like a proper lady would ever need a computer. He might buy it if she was sentimental about some piece of jewelry, but the pip-boy was the closest thing to jewelry that she had. And she would get better than whatever it was here anyway. A holotape? He might buy that if it weren't for the fact that she needed her goddamned pip-boy to play them.

Fuck. This was way too hard.

There was a knock at the door.

She groaned and gave herself one more look over in the mirror before she stood. But when she looked down at the red silk dress, she noticed all of the wrinkles around her waist. While the other dress had been loose on her, this one was tight. She pulled at the dress, but they didn't come out. She only grabbed the red dress because everything she had read told her that scarlet was the color of the seductress. Tenpenny might think that she was just another wasteland whore, but if it distracted him enough to buy her some time, he could think that she was a junkie raider mutant for all she cared.

And she had to admit, the color looked good on her.

The knock on the door repeated itself, and she once again plastered the smile of a happy fucking bride on her face. When she saw that it was Charon, she smiled genuinely. With regret, she did notice that he had changed into Tenpenny Tower security armor.

"Hey," she breathed.

He held out a leather pouch and formed his words silently. "I have to give this to you and go back."

"Does that mean that you have to stand here until I take it?"

He gave a sad half-smile. "It could mean that."

"Well. Maybe loopholes aren't so bad after all."

"But he will get angry if I stay gone too long."

"I'm so sorry, Charon. I don't know why I didn't listen to you. I mean, I do know, but after being so mean to you, I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I'm not just another smoothskin. That I'm your smoothskin and that you're special to me." She took a deep breath. "And—I love you too."

Charon gave a long sigh of relief and nodded slowly. "I am sorry that I could not say it to you before. I was afraid that you might not feel the same way."

"Well, apparently I do." She bit her lip. "Do you think that you can ever forgive me?"

"Of course."

"I'll free you again. I will. I promise. Wait. I know. Here."

She ran back to the desk and rummaged through it. She grabbed a book, tore out a page, and began writing on it. She took a safety pin, bit the inside of her cheek, and plunged the pin into her thumb. When she finished writing, she sprinted back to Charon.

"Here. Take this."

Charon furrowed his brow and delicately took the paper into his hand, being certain not to accidentally touch her.

_I promise that I will free you and that I will protect your contract._

_I love you._

_Kathryn Madison Hope_

_(Kate)_

Her names, both long and short, were written in blood.

"There. Now you have my contract. Don't lose it. I mean it, and I don't want you to forget it. No matter what happens. And for god's sake, don't let Burke see it."

Charon closed his eyes and kissed the scrap of paper. He looked over his armor until he found an overlookable pocket on his thigh. He slid her contract in there slowly. Reverently. "I will not forget. I—love—you." He winced as the foreign phrase passed across his lips.

She fanned her face as the heart in her chest sighed. "No. Don't say that. Not right now. Shit."

"That is not fair. You said it."

"Yeah, well you aren't getting all weepy, and you don't have to go—meet Tenpenny."

"You should tell Burke to let me take care of it."

"No. I'm sure that Tenpenny wouldn't let you near him, and you'd be the first one that they'd blame if it turned violent."

"Better me than you, my smoothskin."

"No. Besides, if things go violent for me, I'll just say that he assaulted me. That he wanted me for himself. That Burke really owed it to him because it's his tower and Burke's his bitch."

He snorted. "You have thought this through."

She chuckled sadly. "I've had to. I already fucked up too much. I can't afford to let things get worse. Oh, and if we ever get separated for a long time and you don't know where I am, meet me in Megaton."

"Sure thing, smoothskin."

The moment that she took the bag into her hands, Charon turned away and began walking.

"Charon, what am I supposed to do when I'm ready?"

He kept walking, but he raised his hand and pointed at Burke's room.

She sighed. "Okay."

She closed the door, set down the pouch on the bed, and splashed cold water on her face. She had found makeup earlier, but she had no idea what to do with it. Besides, it wasn't like they could fix the red of her eyes. Hopefully that would go away by the time that she was ready to go.

She rummaged through the wardrobe until she found suitable shoes and a purse. Technically, none of the shoes were suitable. They all had heels. All of them. There wasn't a worse time for her to have to worry about balance. Shit, Burke would probably be pissed if she didn't show up in high heels.

So the only thing that she had a choice in worrying about was which shoes and purse would go with her dress. Having grown up with nothing but steel grey, blue, and yellow, she had no idea how to match colors. She found shoes and a matching purse that were red, although they were a different red. A bit lighter, but they were still red. Did guys know about matching? She hoped not. She had read more than one thing that had mentioned that while guys were focused on the female form, they often missed things like when a woman got her hair cut or wore a new dress. With her luck, Burke would actually know something about how pre-war women's clothing was supposed to go together and bitch at her some more. Charon was so simple. He liked her in dresses with her hair down—

And she should not be thinking about him now.

She busied herself. She had found a small, empty ashtray that should do for transferring the Med-X between syringes. The fewer syringes she had to jab him with, the better. She would overload them as far as she could safely. She took her time washing the ashtray to make sure that any residue was gone. The warm water surprised her, making her thumb throb. She had forgotten all about it. She looked in the medicine cabinet and found some alcohol. She poured alcohol into the ashtray. She swirled the alcohol around. She growled when some splashed onto her thumb. Apparently, her day hadn't been bad enough. It needed to be worse. She dumped out the rest of it and wrapped her thumb in a band-aid while she waited for the alcohol to evaporate.

She took the leather pouch of Med-X, the ashtray, and the purse to the desk. When she opened the pouch, she found a scrap of paper covering the Med-X.

_I miss you, everything. I'm so sorry that this happened._

"Goddamnit, Charon," she said, fanning her eyes once again.

He was as full of surprises as ever. She kissed the piece of paper and slid it into the book that she had used to make her note. She had torn a page from it without having looked to see what book it was.

Paradise Lost

"Oh, fuck you."


	73. King's Gambit

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Three: King's Gambit**

"Oh, songbird. That is so much better. Now you are truly a woman that I want on my arm."

It was difficult pretending to be a happy fiancée with such a motherfucking chauvinistic bastard. Burke demanded a woman—more aptly, pet—of certain standards. A vacant doll with every hair in place. Poor Charon had not even realized that he could have a woman on his arm. Had not even known how to hold his arm for a lady to take it, and when she had shown him, she was drunk and in her armored vault suit, made-up in the grime and the blood of their return trip to GNR. And he didn't complain once.

"I'm glad that you like what you see," she said through gritted teeth. She was just a thing that he could fuck. Christ, she hoped it didn't come to that.

"And you're sure that you're feeling up to this, pet? I have waited years for him to die, and it has felt even longer than that since I began waiting for you. Waiting is something to which I am accustomed. That you are here is enough for my happiness."

"Oh, but you deserve this, Bur. Truly you do. Now, is he expecting us? It would be impolite to keep him waiting."

"How considerate of you, pet. Such perfect manners as always. If you are ready to go, then so am I." Burke stood and approached her.

"I do have one favor to ask."

"Name it, sweetling."

She dropped the act and showed her true sadness. "I realized that I accidentally left some holotapes of my mother and father in Megaton. I was just so excited to get here that I'm surprised that I even remembered to get dressed."

His eyes smoldered briefly and then extinguished. "Well, I am glad that you remembered. After all, your body is for my eyes only Well, mostly." He wasn't angry when he said it, so he couldn't have been referring to how Charon had seen her. She shivered, unable to ask what him what he meant by 'mostly.'

"That goes without saying. So do you think that you could perhaps send the slave to get them?" She felt dirty. It was a shame that there was no way to wash off the heart in her chest.

Burke pursed his lips.

"Please, Bur? They are the only memories that I have left of them."

"I shall think on it. Let us see how our meeting with Tenpenny goes. I shall introduce you to him and then excuse myself to go to the bathroom, since you seem to think that I cannot do so. Just knock on the door when you are finished with him."

Charon had a reason to hate Ahzrukhal. To want him dead the moment that it was possible. But besides not being Tenpenny himself, what possible offense could Tenpenny have done to Burke to warrant his death?

"I fear that you take my words too seriously, dear Bur. Teasing can be a form of affection."

"Well, I take words very seriously, and I do not care for it."

"Then I shall not do it again." If he needed to fuck something, all he needed to do was jiggle the stick that was up his ass.

He walked up to her, removed his hat briefly—same fucking thing Ahzrukhal had done—and offered him her arm. While there were strands of grey in his dark hair, there was no way in hell that Burke counted as evidence of her preference for older men. She rested the tips of her fingers on his arm with as little pressure as she could manage. But then Burke pulled her arm further through his and up so that he could raise her hand to his lips. As his cringe-inspiring lips defiled the back of her hand, she decided that smoothskin was vastly overrated. He settled her hand back on his arm firmly and patted it.

"Let's go, Mrs. Burke."

"After you, Mr. Burke."

"No no, my love. After you. I insist. What sort of man doesn't allow a lady to go before him?" His lips twisted. "Besides, I haven't seen the other side of that dress."

She gritted her teeth and forced a smile. She stepped out of the room, scrunching up her face while Burke made no effort to move as he took her in with a pleased groan. When she heard his footsteps, she brightened her face. She took his arm once more, touching as much of it as hard as he had suggested when he had replanted her hand. She did not know if he had done it with subtle encouragement or to demonstrate his expectations, but she knew that if she was going to get Charon out of Tenpenny, she had to stay on Burke's good side.

Looks like she was going to get her hands dirty one way or the other.

He walked them to the door that was stationed by a security guard. She swallowed when she saw the assault rifle and the billy club. These guys didn't fuck around. She hadn't been shot with an assault rifle, and she really didn't want to know what that felt like.

She wondered what Charon had been shot in the head with.

And then she remembered not to think about him. Especially now when this guard would shoot her fucking head off if she screwed this up. She tightened her grip on the purse.

"Good evening, Mr. Burke. Mrs. Burke."

"Good evening to you, Thomas. Quiet night, I hope?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Mr. Burke. But I guess it's a pretty big night for you two, huh?"

Burke patted her hand. "My songbird has flown home where she belongs. We couldn't be happier."

"Today has been absolutely unbelievable," Kate said, forcing a sparkling smile.

"Quite right, my pet. Is Tenpenny ready to receive us?"

The guard opened the door and held it for them. "Go right in."

Burke gestured ahead with a lecherous smile. "After you, sweetling."

She chuckled snidely. "Of course. Thank you, Bur."

While she waited for him this time, she heard a muffled thump followed by a murmur of approval from the security guard. Her face burned. She couldn't wait until her newness wore off. Or maybe she could. What would Burke do when he was too used to her?

When Burke was beside her once more and the door was closed behind them, she finally looked around the room. She gasped and ran to the railing once she saw the array of plants in the center of the room.

"Oh my god! I've never seen real plants before. I just—I can't even believe this. They're green and have petals and everything," she exclaimed, running her hands over the leaves and flowers.

"I told you that we had everything that you could need or want here, pet. Tell me, which one is your favorite?"

"I don't know. They're all so beautiful."

Burke reached out and tore a red flower from its stem.

Kate's face dropped in shock. "Why did you do that?"

Burke tucked the flower behind her ear. He was touching her ears. The ears that only Charon truly appreciated. "Oh, don't worry, songbird. There are plenty here. They'll grow back. And if you're so concerned, you can pay Christine Wells a visit. I believe that she is the one who tends to them. She could show you what to do if you actually do want to get your hands dirty."

He laughed like it was the best joke ever told, and she couldn't force a laugh that was big enough to match his. He actually had to wipe tears from the corner of his eyes when he was finished.

"Come now, songbird. Let us introduce you to our tower's current namesake."

He wove them through a few more doors before they stood before an immaculate wooden door. He squeezed her hand and then knocked.

"Enter."

The time that Kate was actually prepared to go ahead of him, Burke stepped in ahead of her. She did not know that Burke's piece of meat needed to be formally presented to the marked man. But that was fine. The less eye-raping she had to endure, the stronger her façade.

"Mr. Tenpenny, may I introduce you to my lovely songbird and future Mrs. Burke."

Burke stepped out of her way, holding his hand out to her. She took it and stepped inside. Tenpenny was in the same position with the same glass of whiskey that Burke had been earlier, plus a dressing gown and minus the hat and glasses. His eyes were like Ahzrukhal's. They calculated value and little to nothing else.

"Mr. Tenpenny, it is an absolute honor to meet you. This tower—your tower. It is beyond anything that I have ever dreamed."

Tenpenny's eyes finished the sweep of her body by the time that she had finished speaking. "I see that you are right as ever, Burke. This poor man has done nothing but speak of you since he got back from that metal trash heap. It was beginning to get quite irritating, actually."

"But now you see what all of the fuss was about," Burke said smugly, folding his arms.

"That I do, Burke. That I do. Tell me, what was your name again, young lady? I'm sure that Mister Burke here would prefer that I call you his woman or Mrs. Burke or some such nonsense, but I think that one Burke is all that we need."

"My name is Kate, sir."

"Oh, there's no need to be so formal with me. I feel my age enough as it is. Can I offer you two drinks?"

Burke crossed to the pedestal with the drinks and glasses. He nearly filled a tumbler with whiskey. "Anything for you, songbird?"

"No thank you."

"I'd be careful if I was you, Burke. It would be a shame to get whiskey dick the first time with your woman." When Kate went red, Tenpenny laughed. "Or second or third time. Your little bride is as red as that fetching dress of hers. I surmise that perhaps you two have already sealed the deal. And based on how long it took you to bring her here, I would guess that you owe me some money now. If you wish to prove me wrong, now is the time to show me."

Burke took two long sips of the whiskey. "No. We haven't, and I told you that we wouldn't until it was official because I intend to do things the right way."

Kate felt sick, so she smiled harder. Her cheeks strained under the weight of the happy disguise.

"You're sure about that, Burke? I would hate for you to be disappointed, my boy. After all, you are like a son to me."

The tumbler shook as if it was going to break in Burke's fist. "Please, Mr. Tenpenny. You are embarrassing my fiancée."

"Am I? Well, I'm sorry about that, my dear. Burke here shares all of his business with me, so I cannot be sure what he has told you. He says that you've remained untouched. Is that true?"

"Mr. Tenpenny—"

"Why yes. It's very true. We had very strict guidelines for behavior in the vault. Young men and women were not allowed to date until they turned twenty." She was sure that the only thing that they knew about the vault was that she had come out of it and was then snapped up just like that poor flower.

"And how old are you, Kate?" Tenpenny said, eyes narrowing.

"Just over 19, sir."

"Well well! Good news for you, Burke! No wonder why you were so impatient to get her here. You see, my dear, Burke and I have had a long-standing wager that's gone on for almost as long as he has worked for me. You may not be aware, but it's impossible to find a virgin older than twelve here in the wasteland."

She swallowed. "No. I did not know that."

"Of course, as we cultivate the wasteland, that may change. Not that it will make any difference to me. It's pay or nothing for me these days. When you're young, you can seduce a woman with looks. If that doesn't work, you use words. If neither of those work, you use caps. When you start getting old, the looks go first, the words go next, and then all you have are caps. Well, if you're fortunate."

Her eyebrow twitched involuntarily. "I did not realize that."

Tenpenny laughed. "Well, no! I don't suppose you would. Well, not as a man anyway. Of course, if you have been on the receiving end—"

"Tenpenny!" Burke snapped.

Tenpenny blinked at Burke. "I say, what has gotten into you tonight, my dear fellow? You are quite on the edge. Perhaps you oughtn't finish that drink. You are forgetting your manners."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tenpenny. It is just that I feel that you should speak to my fiancée with more respect."

"Oh. Am I being improper? Well, that's exactly what I was saying about words. You get to the point where you're so old that you just don't—excuse my language, Kate—give a damn what you say because anyone younger than you just is a fool in everything that they say and do. But not you, Burke. You've always been a good, resourceful man."

"Thank you, Mr. Tenpenny."

"Now, Burke, I would like to spend some time alone getting to know your fiancée."

Burke raised his eyebrows. "Where would you have me go?"

"Why, anywhere you damned well please."

"Is there anything that you need me to take care of?"

"Oh, no no. I don't want to spoil your happy evening. No, we shall talk business tomorrow. I don't suppose that I shall see you for breakfast."

Burke almost choked. Kate was disappointed when the whiskey didn't finish the job.

"But," Tenpenny continued, "I am an old man, and I am set in my ways, so don't expect me to wait for you for brunch."

"And I assume that it is safe for me to leave her with you?"

"Of course, of course." Tenpenny's eyes narrowed. "Well, unless she likes caps. What do you say, 'songbird?'"

"I say that you unfairly insult my honor."

"Well, I did warn you that I no longer give a damn about what I say. But we'll speak more in private. Go now, Burke. Leave us."

Burke drained the rest of the whiskey and sat the glass down. He stood in front of Kate, reeking of the stuff, when he took her hands. "Will you be okay without me, songbird?"

"Of course. Why, have you already forgotten how long we spent without one another?"

"No. Of course not, sweetling." His eyes narrowed as the depraved lust returned to them. His voice lowered. "Come find me when you two have finished business."

She swallowed, nodding. "I cannot wait."

Burke closed the door behind him. Only she and Tenpenny and her job remained in the room.

Tenpenny waved a hand towards the alcohol. "Go on, young lady. Don't be shy. Get yourself a drink. I like to make certain that my guests are treated well as I am. Besides, it makes me anxious when I am the only one with glass in hand."

She glanced at the offerings. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid that I cannot stand the stuff. Wine is the only thing that I can stand."

"Well, perhaps you can make an exception. After all, you are celebrating this evening."

"I did not wish to mention it, for it is quite embarrassing, but I find that liquor makes me ill."

His eyes narrowed. "Yes, but I insist. If you haven't noticed yet, Burke is more than happy to carry out my requests. In fact, he is quite delighted to complete simple wishes that I don't even realized that I said in passing. You seem like a nice enough girl, but he is the one who is smitten with you. I am not. I suggest that you cultivate an attitude more like his, or else I shall task him with assisting with your attitude adjustment."

"Is that a threat?"

"Of course not, my girl. It is simply a wish. Now, go fix yourself a drink. Make yourself comfortable."

She went to the array of alcohol and tried to search for the least offensive one. They were all hard: vodka, whiskey, and scotch. But he had no Nuka Cola. He had no wine. He wanted her drunk for some reason or another. That he was drinking meant the Med-X would have an easier job. That she was forced to drink meant that her needles might miss their mark. She was already worried about that enough with these damned shoes. Thank god the small buzz from earlier had disappeared during the time that it had taken for her to get ready. She poured a modest amount of whiskey into a glass.

"Now, drink."

She pretended to take a sip. Tenpenny tsked and shook his head.

"No, girl. If you don't want me to call for Burke, you must actually drink it."

She drank some, suffering the heat and taste once more.

"Much better."

"May I ask why you are so intent on having me drink, especially against my preferences?"

"Why, to properly celebrate such a joyous occasion." He raised his glass. "To toast Burke's future happiness." He drank from it. "And to loosen your lips."

"I am more than pleased to speak with you. I do not need the alcohol to enjoy our conversation."

"Ah, but the question is how willing you are to give me the truth."

"About?"

Tenpenny relaxed into his chair and then gestured to a matching chair beside his. The chairs were separated by a table that was topped with a chess set. Kate nodded, trying to look pleasant, and sat.

"As I mentioned, Burke and I have had a long-standing wager. I trust that you recall the details, yes?"

"To find a virgin that's older than twelve."

"Ah yes. A decent memory. Go on, dear. Drink."

Kate took another modest sip.

"Now, as I was saying, Burke said that he could find one, and I said that he could not. I'm not certain what you did to him in Megaton, but whether it was to his dick or not, it was obviously something quite extraordinary. I trust Burke's judgment in almost everything. Had you come directly to my tower once you left the vault, I might believe you. But you spent your time in that metal atrocity and wandering around the wasteland with a foul zombie of all things. I have heard the rumors about the two of you. Do you deny them?"

"I do not deny that he provided protection to me in the wasteland, which included keeping me safe from men that would take advantage of me."

"It may seem harsh, but I only have Burke's best interests in mind. Now, originally he said that once he had found himself an appropriate woman, he would show me her virgin blood on his cock the moment he finished with her. Now, I am an old man, and I barely have any thrills these days. Scotch only moderately assists with passing the time, and there are days when I find nothing on my wasteland safaris."

"Wasteland safaris?"

"Oh yes. I have a marvelous sniper rifle and a wonderful view from my veranda. If it moves, I kill it. Oh, with a few exceptions here and there. Obviously, Burke travels for me sometimes, and other times, he sends guards here to fetch things for us. We certainly cannot take out our own men, especially not Burke, and we certainly cannot afford to do away with the legitimate caravans that trade here."

She barely stopped herself from telling him how sick he was.

"Now where was I? Ah yes. The virgin blood. Now, I have bedded quite a few women in my years, and I can attest to the fact that sometimes they simply bleed if you go a bit too rough on them. With all of his enthusiasm over you, I'm afraid that he would go too rough on you. But I know how virgins act. So in addition to showing me your supposed virgin blood, he agreed to let me watch so that I would be able to tell if he was truly bedding a virgin or not since he's never had the privilege of having had one before. Go on, my dear. Finish up your glass. And perhaps you should bring the bottle with you next time."

Kate drained the glass. Her anger almost matched the magnitude that it had reached in The 9th Circle. Almost. She stood, taking her purse in hand.

"Oh, no need to carry that with you, darling. As I said, make yourself comfortable."

"Forgive me. I have been in the wastes long enough that I have grown accustomed to keeping a close eye on my things." Everything except her everything's fucking contract. "I am most comfortable holding onto it."

"I assure you that you are quite safe here."

She rested the purse on the pedestal and rearranged the contents for ease of access.

"What you must understand is that I only wish to save Burke any embarrassment. I won't be angry at you. Well, not too angry. Of course, I will be upset that you misled him, but I can certainly see why you would. After all, he is an extraordinary man. Now, I would be happy to share some caps with you if you would prefer to earn my silence. You're a bright woman. I'm sure that you can sort out the terms on your own. However, I can only guess what he might do if your claim proves to be false. I want to spare him this farce of a marriage if your chastity is nothing but words."

"Ah, but surely you know that Burke is a man of words."

She jerked his head back, yanked his jaw down, and stuffed in white gloves. He tried to stand, but she threw herself between him and the table, driving her knees into his legs. Turns out that she had learned something useful from Butch. With a muffled growl, he tried to push her off of him, but she yanked out a stocking from the bag, caught his arms, and bound his wrists. He tried kicking his legs out, but he couldn't budge her. His muffles cries died when he realized how much stronger she was than him. For all of his words, now he was the helpless one.

She didn't want to be the evil villain that ruined everything because of the compulsion to deliver a final monologue. She dragged the table to the side and began to place the syringes on it. As she did, she found that could not help herself. She had to deliver her final insult. Blame it on the anger and the whiskey.

"You want to know if I'm untouched? Oh no. That zombie has touched me all over. You know what I did in your goddamned tower? Right under your fucking roof? I sucked the cum right out of him, and I fucking loved it. And I fucking love him, and you two evil fucks are not going to keep us apart."

She turned around in his lap and secured his arms under hers. The stocking had helped bulge the old man's veins in his hands. She fed the first syringe into a vein. And then the next one. And then the last one. He went silent as he slumped beneath her.

She stood up and ripped the stocking from his wrists. She dragged him from the chair, careful not to let his head hit the floor. Once he was flat, she stuffed as much of the stocking as she could into his nose. Her palm covered his mouth, and her fingers pressed his nostrils together. If she was going to get her hands dirty, she might as well get them really dirty. Part of her felt like she had to do it this way. That if she used a pillow, she wouldn't feel the full impact of what she was doing. If she was going to kill a man outright, she didn't want to have any illusions about it. She couldn't let it lose any significance. She didn't want to view the act any more casually than she already had in planning and carrying out his execution.

She sat there for a long time. Probably longer than necessary, but she couldn't take any chances. Her hands had been on him long enough that they stuck as she pulled them away. She wiped them off on her dress. She wrinkled her nose as she pulled away the gloves and stocking and stuffed them back into her bag. She untied his robe and pulled his arms free. After turning down the bed, she began dragging Tenpenny to it.

As she was pulling him backwards, her ankle twisted beneath her. She fell with a cry. As she rubbed and rotated her ankle, she considered asking Burke for help moving Tenpenny. Then she realized that she was the only one who was going get dirty this evening. To help her in any way would damn him to the tower as an accomplice if not the killer.

She ripped off the shoes and picked up Tenpenny once more. As she began to tuck him in, she saw the blood that had run down from his hand.

"Shit."

She started for the bathroom but then decided that scotch would work just as well and that the scent of it would probably be less suspicious than the after-odor of rubbing alcohol, provided that his bathroom was well-stocked. She took the scotch and poured some in a glass. She was about to dip the hem of her dress into it when a thought struck her. With an evil, satisfied grin, she spat into the glass and swirled the liquid around. She dabbed at his hand with the soaked fabric until the blood was gone.

With that done, she began working him into the bed once more. She wondered if there was a particular way that he slept. As the adrenaline ebbed, she had to focus on cleaning up everything. She was beginning to feel the way she had after she had calmed down after leaving the vault. She knew what was coming.

The dressing gown went back into the wardrobe. The pieces of the knocked over glass went into her purse. A sliver sliced her finger, and she growled as the blood dripped on the ground. It didn't need stitches, but it did need more than a band-aid. She wrapped her finger in the fabric of the dress. Red goes with red. She wiped up the blood on the floor with the scotch-infused fabric. She stood and placed the emptied syringes back in the bag.

The flower that had been behind her ear had fallen in the struggle. She stood and crushed it under her foot. That's when it hit her.

She ran blindly as she tried to find the bathroom, but she was barely into the hallway when her stomach gave way. Too much whiskey. Too much adrenaline. Too much stress. Too many fucked up things from evil men. Too much disgust with herself for what she had done—not whom she had done it to.

"Songbird?" Burke said, stepping into the hallway. He raised his hand to his mouth when he saw her heaving over her sick. "Must you be so repulsive? Tell me, is it done?"

It took her a few moments to trust herself to speak again. "Almost."

"He's still alive?" Burke hissed, looking around in a panic.

"No. I've almost finished covering our—no, make that _my_ ass."

"Well, I hope that you intend to clean up this mess as well, because I will not touch it."

She spat and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Yeah. You keep your hands clean. I got it."

"Where are your shoes?"

"In there. Turns out that high heels aren't the best thing for hauling around bodies."

"You don't do this often, do you?"

"What? Kill old pricks?"

"Kate! Language. No. Make such a mess."

"Nope. Just when killing old pricks."

Burke narrowed his eyes. "Well hurry up and finish. For now, I will assume that your filthy words are due to the filth in your mouth."

She pushed loose strands of hair from her face with her forearm. They hadn't made it out of the way in time, and even as disgusting as it was, she hoped that it would keep the bastard from touching her after she had "finished up."

She spat again while her stomach churned. "Have you decided about the holodisks?"

"How could I? You haven't even finished the job, so I have not had a chance to think on it. I trust that I can leave you alone to finalize everything?"

She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes closed. "You can't go yet. Not until you tell me something."

"I am not a man who is used to being ordered around. Don't confuse me with your zombie."

"Bullshit. That's all Tenpenny did with you. And his name is Charon, and he's not a fucking zombie."

"Fine. Let me rephrase. I am not used to having a woman order me around."

"I think that's what they call 'marriage.'"

"Oh no. Not ours. But for now, I'll blame your current behavior on his toll on your weak woman heart and indulge you this once. What did you want to ask?"

"Were you really going to fuck me in front of Tenpenny to prove that virgin blood thing?"

"Bets can only ever be settled through proof. Otherwise, what is the point of making them?"


	74. Strictly Business

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Four: Strictly Business**

When she finished the job, Burke led her back to her room. When he didn't think that she was looking at him, his eyes were those of a megalomaniac. When he looked at her, his eyes were appalled. She was indifferent. Having seen his true expression, she could tell that he was all too happy with what he had done. She just hadn't conducted herself like a lady afterwards. Ladies weren't supposed to be so human. They weren't supposed to dirty their pedestals.

When he leaned in for a kiss, she turned her cheek to him instead. After all, Burke wanted to do things right, and how could she still say that she was untouched if he touched her? Not that his hands hadn't already. She shuddered when she recalled how they smothered her skin.

She patched up her cut finger, brushed her teeth, and left it at that. If she and Burke would be sharing the same bed soon anyway, she was only too happy to dirty her pillow with her nasty hair. She pulled the other pillow into her arms. It was no substitute for Charon, but it made the bed feel a little less empty. She pictured the way that he looked at her as they lounged in bed. His relaxed, contented smile. She felt how his arm went under her neck as a pillow. The way he smoothed her back. The feel of his chest. The feel and sound of his breath.

She had expected to cry that night, but the tears never came. She blamed it on being too spent to do so. She couldn't decide if it was the worst day of her life or if leaving the vault was—well, the trauma that came with her freedom. Had she never left the vault, she would have never met, fell in love with, and lost Charon. She would have never saved him only to return him to slavery. She was not at fault for anything that happened in the vault. Everything that had happened today was her fault. She was the betrayer this time. Charon the betrayed.

As she drifted to sleep, each beat of the heart in her chest strengthened the vow of her contract.

She awoke to a knock on the door. When the grogginess passed and she realized that it might be Charon, she flung the covers away and ran for the door. She slipped and fell head-first. She crashed to her knees, but she caught the handle of the door before her face slammed into the floor. The door swung open.

"Charon?" she panted, looking up hopefully.

It was not Charon. It was a well-dressed man. He sneered as he looked over her.

"Charon? Who is—oh god! You don't mean that horrifying monster, do you? If I am so easily to mix-up with that hideous, disgusting—thing—then I ought to kill myself right now."

Kate leaned on the door handle as she pulled herself up. She opened her mouth to defend Charon, but she knew that it was pointless. Her disappointment at meeting this new asshole stole all of her energy. "What do you want?"

The man snorted. "What do I want? I thought that Burke said that you were cultured and well-mannered."

"I slipped on something," Kate grumbled.

She looked down and found the culprit. It was a letter. She was thrilled, sure that it was from Charon. But as with the door, she was wrong again. It was addressed to "My Songbird." Why bother having a heart if it could only collapse?

She sighed, resting the hand with the letter on her head. "You'll have to excuse me. I wasn't prepared to receive visitors. My name is—"

"Kate, the future Mrs. Burke. Yes, I know. I am Andrew Ling, and you are late to your fitting."

"Fitting?"

Ling sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes. When there is a wedding, a dress is usually involved. Well, at least for the ceremony part. Good god, I hope that you aren't intending on wearing that filthy thing."

She looked down. She had not found anything suitable to sleep in the night before. She found some lingerie that she would only be too happy to wear for Charon, but that was it. While there had been underwear, there hadn't been any soft shirts. They were all men's shirts that had long sleeves and were riddled with buttons. She had just left the scarlet dress on, hoping that more of the filth would soak into the sheets and maybe even the mattress. The dress looked like the remnants of failed origami. There was also the matter of her bedraggled hair and lack of shoes.

"I can't say that I've given it much thought."

"Well, Burke scheduled a fitting for you at 11 o'clock. It is now 11:15, and god only knows if what I've set aside will even fit you. There's no telling what I'll have to take in or—god forbid—try to let out."

"Well, Burke didn't tell me."

Ling narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps he left you a note."

"Perhaps he did," Kate muttered.

"I will wait out here until you change into something respectable, but hurry it up."

"I'm sorry, but why is this so urgent?"

"Are your feet so cold that you forgot that the wedding is tonight?"

"Motherf—mother of god." She took in a long, shuddering breath and clenched her fists. "No. Burke did not tell me that the wedding was tonight."

"Oh. Well. Seems like an important thing for the bride to know. Surprise. Now get dressed."

She had thought that the logistics of Tenpenny's death would have delayed Burke and his damnable wedding. This was probably her reward for a job well done and his impatience to win his fucking bet. Tenpenny was right. There was no telling what Burke would do when there was no virgin blood. She didn't even know if she had bled for Charon—which was just as well given how much he had freaked out about hurting her. She hadn't even thought about it. Burke would just see an explanation of how the hymen could get damaged well before a woman had sex for the first time as an imaginative excuse. She needed time to figure out what in the hell she could do in the little time that she had left.

"I need to wash my hair."

His eyes went up. "Oh no. You are not going to ruin my dresses with wet hair. Now, quit wasting my time, and hurry up."

"Have you seen Burke this morning?"

Ling rolled his eyes. "He said that you were smart. How would he have set your appointment if he hadn't come to see me?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, and I'm not supposed to tell you anyway."

"He's my fiancée. I have a right to know."

"Don't you know anything about weddings? It's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding."

"There's been a lot of that going around."

"Ooh, are you talking about Tenpenny? Such a shame. Whole place is torn up about it."

"You sure do seem torn up about it."

"Well, of course I am. If Burke doesn't do a good job, something could happen, and we could be back in that godawful mess."

"Shame."

"I know. Between us, I'm surprised that Burke insists on going through with this tonight, but I guess every tragedy deserves a joy."

"Sure does."

"Now. Get. Dressed."

Ling reached out and slammed the door in Kate's face. She leaned against the door with a sigh. She flipped the envelope over in her hands. A jolt went through her when she recognized Charon's precise handwriting at the bottom.

_Kate, I am more sorry than I can even begin to say. You don't have to save me, but please please please, if you can, please forgive me._

What had Burke made him do? The question chilled her so much that she had to sit. She ripped into the letter, both hoping and dreading what she would find out.

_My beautiful songbird,_

_Our happiest day is upon us! I have arranged with Ling to find you a wedding dress that befits your beauty. The appointment is at 11. Just ask downstairs, and the guards will be more than happy to direct you._

_Yours truly,_

_Burke_

_PS – Don't bother asking anyone about the details of our union. Everyone has been instructed to keep quiet so as not to spoil it for us. I cannot wait to see your reaction!_

It hadn't told her a goddamned thing.

Ling banged on the door. "You're hurrying it up in there, I hope?"

Kate closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "Yeah. I'll be right out."

She was about to leave the letter on the bed, but with Burke able to come in anytime that he liked, she couldn't risk him seeing Charon's note. She slipped it into Paradise Lost with the other one. She shed the red dress on the floor, ripped a light green cotton dress out the wardrobe, and strapped on some black shoes. Fuck matching. She threw her hair in a bun. Ling wasn't about to give her time to brush it.

Ling sighed when she stepped into the hallway. "Finally. Come on."

Kate cringed when he pushed the button to the elevator. She didn't have Charon with her this time.

"Um, do we really have to take the elevator?"

He blinked at her. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

She crossed her arms and began running her hands along her upper arms. "I don't like elevators. They really, really bother me."

"Well, twelve stories worth of stairs plus a Mister Burke who's really pissed off that his bride wasn't properly made-up for his wedding really, really bothers me. Weren't you just out in the wastes? I have no idea how you managed to survive out there if you're this scared of a little elevator."

"I'm scared of this whole goddamned tower."

Ling scowled. "My. You are quite a catch, aren't you? Let me give you a tip, honey. Don't use that kind of language around him. He gets offended very easily. So do most of the residents. Don't worry. It takes everyone a little while to get used to acting civilized again. God knows it did for me."

Panic settled in when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. For a half of a second, Charon's eyes met hers.

"Charon! Oh thank god!"

With eyes on the floor, Charon stepped out of the elevator and walked right past her with no acknowledgment at all.

"Charon!" She tore after him.

"God. How can you even stand to look at that hideous thing?"

Kate could barely keep in front of him. "What was that letter about?"

Charon neither replied nor slowed his pace.

Ling growled and stomped into the hallway. "Let me remind you. We. Are. On. A. Schedule."

"Charon, tell me what—"

Kate's heel twisted under her. She fell on her side, and her head cracked against the marble floor, leaving her dazed. Charon stepped over her without breaking his stride. With a whine, she righted herself, rubbing her head.

"Your name, Ling?" Charon called out, still walking.

"Good god. Tell me that the zombie isn't seriously talking to me."

"Burke had me finalize some preparations for the wedding last night."

"Why are you telling me—oh my god, it's feral."

Kate dragged herself to her feet. "What does 'preparations' mean? Ling, ask him," she snapped.

"Hell no. That thing is feral, and I am not about to—"

Kate marched to Ling, grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind him. Ling howled. She marched him towards Charon, who had stopped in front of Burke's door.

"If you do not ask him, I will feed you to him."

"You wretched woman, you! Oh my god. I thought Burke only brought one monster here."

Kate shoved him forwards. "Ask. Him."

Ling whined as he pushed backwards. "What preparations?"

"I can only say preparations. I am unable to say anything more."

"There. I asked him. Now let me go."

She twisted his arm harder. "No. Ask him if he can hear me."

"Are you stupid? If he can hear me, he can hear you."

"Charon takes orders quite literally, and Burke has been changing his orders since we got here. The sooner you do what I say, the sooner I let you go."

"Jesus. Fine. Hey rottface, can you hear her?"

"Yours is not the only voice which I hear."

She let go of Ling, and he scrambled out of the way. "The contract still holds. _My_ contract. Forgiveness for you goes without saying, especially for his commands."

Ling finished brushing himself off. "Lady, you really are one fucked-up bitch. I don't think Burke has any clue what trash he's dragged in here."

"You know where he is? Then let's go tell him right now. You and me."

"Oh lady, you scare the hell out of me, but no matter how crazy you are, he still scares me more. We are getting you a dress, and then you are getting the hell out of my shop. And if you want to stay on his good side, I suggest that you start acting civilized in a goddamned hurry."

With a huff, Ling headed towards the elevator. She took in Charon's misery. Her mouth opened to speak, but she had risked enough with what she had said in front of Ling. She waited for him to mouth something to her, but Burke's most recent commands had shut Charon off from her entirely. With a long sigh, she closed her eyes and headed back to the elevator.

"Marvelous. Just as I was giving up," Ling spat.

When she stepped into the elevator, her skin crawled. She swallowed and bit the inside of her lip. "How does this thing work?"

Ling stabbed the button for the ground floor. "I press a button, and it takes me where I want to go."

A whine escaped her when the elevator began moving. She imagined Charon's arms around her. Imagined him telling her to relax. Telling her that she was okay.

"No. Tell me what the buttons do."

"Um, they're numbered by floors. You can read, can't you?"

"Of course I can fucking—no. These. The ones with the arrows. And the G. What do they do?"

"Open the doors. Close the doors. Ground floor. Don't vaults have elevators?"

"Would I ask these dumb questions if they did?"

"I don't know. You don't seem very bright."

"Neither do you."

"I can't believe that I have to put up with all of this shit. Burke better consider this month's rent fully paid. Oh, I cannot wait to see Susan and tell her all about you."

"Great. I'll make sure to avoid her."

The elevator dinged.

"Come on, bitch. Try not to get lost," Ling said before the doors opened.

She followed Ling out of the elevator, sighing in relief when her feet were on immovable floor once more. She kept her head down in the busy lobby. Being Burke's woman was just like being a smoothskin in Underworld, and she couldn't handle the stares. She was barely handling any of it.

Ling unlocked the door to his shop, flicked on the lights, and dragged a cloth screen to the side to reveal a rack of dresses. "Welcome to New Urban Apparel. The less you darken my doorway, the better. Now start trying on dresses so you don't waste my entire day." Once Kate stepped inside, he locked the door behind him.

The dresses were all beautiful. All flawless. Had Moira had this selection, she wouldn't have been able to choose just one to wear for Charon. But this wouldn't be for him. It would be a dress that he'd probably never see. It wouldn't be one that she would be taking off for him. Persephone had left Underworld for captivity above ground.

Ling began holding them up to her, separating out the ones that with flattering colors that might alto fit. He had whittled the bursting rack down to eight.

Ling sighed. "You've got to try them all, so just pick one, for god's sake."

Her heart wasn't in trying them on. She had pictured Charon when she spoke well of Burke the previous evening, but she couldn't force herself to pretend that the dress was for him. She grabbed the closest one without caring what it looked like. Ling turned away while she got dressed, but she got the feeling that it was out of disgust rather than consideration.

"Done," she muttered.

Ling turned around and began stroking his chin. "Can't do much about the fit in that one. Might be a little less snug by tonight if you don't bother eating today."

"You're kidding."

"Never about fashion. Now, what do you think of it?"

"I can't see it. You don't have a mirror in here."

"That doesn't bother anyone else here. You'll find that my eye is far more reliable than an unskilled eye in front of a mirror."

"Then why do you bother asking me what I think?"

"Because if there are several that fit you well and look just as good, the ultimate decision will be up to you."

"Lovely. Well, I don't care."

"You don't care for it?"

"No. I just don't care. Period."

Ling raised an eyebrow. "You know, I'm beginning to think that you don't really want to marry Burke."

She didn't have the strength to hold up the act any longer. Not after the murder and Charon's ominous note and Burke's rushed wedding.

"I want to marry him about as much as you want me in here."

"Well. That is interesting. Then why bother dirtying our tower?"

"Burke didn't give me a choice. He never even fucking asked me."

Ling's eyes went wide. "Oh. Now I really can't wait to talk to Susan. Hurry up. Try on the next one."

They repeated the ritual six more times. She put on a dress. Ling critiqued it and asked what she thought about it. She was indifferent. When she was trying on the seventh one, there was a knock on the door.

Ling sighed. "Business for Burke. Come back later," he called.

"Open up, asshole. It's just me," a woman's voice called.

Ling turned around without waiting for Kate to finish dressing and bounded towards the door. He unlocked it and yanked it open. Kate threaded her arms through the dress in a hurry. A bitch of a woman stood there scowling.

"Oh my god. Don't tell me that's the stupid little shit he's marrying," she said, looking Kate up and down. "God. She's not even a real woman. Just a stupid, scared little girl."

Ling leaned in close to the woman's ear and pointed at Kate. "Eshay oesn't-day antway otay arrymay imhay."

The woman's eyebrows raised and her mouth dropped.

Kate narrowed her eyes, summoned up what she could remember of Latin, and told Ling to go fuck himself.

Ling blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought we were speaking Latin. Also, I thought you wanted to get this over with."

"I do. Believe me, honey, I do."

The woman walked in and circled Kate, staring her up and down. Ling locked the door behind her.

"I'm guessing that you're Susan," Kate said, lips pursed.

"Yes. I'm the woman he should be marrying."

"Great. You can have him."

The woman chuckled. "Oh believe me, I have, you little skank. Why, in fact, I had him just last night."

"Am I supposed to be upset? He's still a free man."

"I earned my way in here. What the fuck have you ever done?"

"Ever listen to GNR?"

"Iway amway ettypray ureshay atthay eshay isway uckingfay ethay ombiezay," Ling whispered.

"Onay ayway."

Kate rolled her eyes. "He's a ghoul, not a feral zombie."

Ling and Susan's eyes went big. "How did you know what we were saying?" Ling asked.

"Because I'm not nearly as stupid as you think I am. And no, I am not fucking the ghoul."

"Her mouth is almost as bad as yours," Ling said, leaning into Susan.

"Has the darling bride found a dress yet?" Susan asked, eyes narrowing.

"No. She's got a few left to try."

"Then I've got an idea. You give me one, and I'll smear shit all over it so that Burke knows exactly what he's getting into."

"What was your name again?" Kate asked.

"Her name is Susan."

"Hmm. Bet that wasn't what Burke was calling her last night, isn't that right, 'Kate?'"

Susan lunged at Kate, arms raised to strangle her. Ling grabbed her arm.

"She's not worth it, Sue. She is not worth it."

"Do you have any idea how long I've been working on that man? Any idea?"

Kate snorted. "A hell of a lot longer than I have."

"You know, maybe I'll just make one more little trip out in the wasteland. I'm sure that Eulogy could use another girl."

"Oh my god, are you crazy! You want her to tell the whole fucking tower about you?" Ling hissed.

Susan snorted. "Like they'd care. I bet if I brought Miss Ghoulfucker 101 to the Falls, I could square my debts with Eulogy and buy this whole goddamned tower."

Ling put a hand to his mouth and smacked Susan's arm with the back of his other one. "Oh my god! Did you hear about Tenpenny? Isn't that awful?"

"Yeah. Shame about all the perks I'll be missing out on now that he's dead. Fucker could barely get it up anyway."

Ling grinned wickedly. "Oh, you are absolutely awful."

Susan looked Kate up and down. "Shit. Maybe I should just grab her and sell her myself. Two birds with one bitch." Her eyes turned to Ling with a deadly gleam. "Burke asked me to help doll her up. You know, I've still got a little souvenir in my room. I think she'd look good in a collar. What do you think, Ling?"

"Are you crazy? You want to get yourself killed? Burke will send all of Talon after you if you kidnap his little _songbird_."

Susan snorted. "Like Burke gives a shit about me anyway. Besides, the dick around here is getting pretty stale. Maybe a little adventure is what I need." She studied Kate. "Or, maybe what I need is a little ghoul cock. Why, I bet I just whisper it in Burke's ear, and he'll be more than happy to loan me his pet zombie."

Kate's eyes darkened before she could stop them.

"Oh my god, she is fucking it," Ling said, looking like he was going to be sick. "Oh my god, tell me you aren't actually going to do that, Sue."

"Me? No. I've actually got standards." Susan grinned, rubbing her chin. "Fascinating. You know, Burke told me that you told him that Three Dog made up all that stuff about you and the zombie. I wonder what he'll do when he learns that it's the truth."

"I already told you that I'm not fucking him," Kate growled. "Besides, it's a whore's words against mine.

"I don't know. I heard her say that she was, didn't you, Ling?"

"I think that I might have heard her say it too. Do you know, she actually made me talk to it earlier? Said she was going to feed me to it if I didn't."

"It's such a shame. Dear Burke was so intent on finding himself a sweet, innocent girl."


	75. Superior Defender

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Five: Superior Defender**

Kate bolted for the door. Susan grabbed for her but caught only air.

"Get her!" Susan hissed.

Kate unlocked the door and flew down the hallway. "Help! Please! Help me!"

"Come back here, you little slut!" Susan snarled, hauling out of the store.

"Susan, don't do this!" Ling snapped, leaning out of the door.

"Help! Please help—!"

Kate made it into the lobby before her heel twisted. On the plus side, she was getting better at breaking her fall. She backed away from Susan right into the security desk. She unbuckled her heels and threw them at Susan. The first one missed. The second one hit her in the chest and forced a pained growl out of the woman.

The security guard at the desk stood up and peered over at Kate. "Is there a problem, ma'am?"

Kate pointed at Susan. "This woman said that she was going to enslave me."

"Susan, do you know who she is?" the guard hissed.

"Oh, I know exactly who she is and what she is. That tramp is a ghoulfucker. She admitted it. Ling heard her too." Susan glanced over her shoulder. "Ling, get your ass out here!"

It was not Ling who strolled out of the hallway but a old man with a craggy face. "Ah, Susan. You're looking beautiful today as always."

Kate stood, still pointing at Susan. "Did you hear me? She said she was going to enslave me. That she's got a collar upstairs and everything."

"See? She's not denying it," Susan said, narrowing her eyes and curling her lips.

"Because I won't dignify such a horrible allegation with a response."

"Ladies, please. I'm sure that there's some sort of misunderstanding here. That's all," the old man said. He rubbed his chin. "Although, Susan, I do seem to recall you making the offer to use a slave collar to spice things up in the bedroom."

"You're going senile, old man. I might be a whore, but even I wouldn't do anything that sick."

"Really? Perhaps we should ask some of your other—gentleman callers."

Susan paled, but her eyes remained fierce as she turned back to the guard. "I am trying to do Burke a favor."

"You're jealous, and that's all there is to it," the old man said.

"Shut the fuck up, Dashwood."

Kate blinked. Certainly he couldn't be _the_ Dashwood.

Susan went to the security desk, bumped Kate aside, and leaned over to give the guard a view of as much cleavage as the dress allowed. "Come on, Roger. Haven't you heard Burke going on and on about his virgin songbird? Well, she lied to him. She told me and Ling that she fucked that rottface she brought in here. She said she didn't even want to marry Burke."

Ling finally appeared. "It's true. She made me talk to that zombie earlier, and she said that if I didn't, she would feed me to him."

"Oh, shut up, Ling," Dashwood said. "Everyone knows that you'd say anything for her, and everyone knows that she's been trying to get Burke all to herself for years now. This is just jealousy, pure and simple. Roger, have you heard of anyone that's gone missing since the young miss and her ghoul manservant arrived?"

"No. I haven't, but—"

"Well, wouldn't you think that Burke would have fed him someone by now if he ate people? Argyle and I went all around the wastes for years, and even when we were nearly starving, he never tried to take one bite of me. Everyone knows Ling and Susan are thick as thieves and are notorious gossips that love just stirring up trouble. He's just making up a bunch of nonsense for her sake."

"Don't listen to him. I bet that man is probably a ghoulfucker himself."

"Oh, Susan. You know that you've always been the one for me."

"Before me, Dashwood."

"I've always been a sucker for a pretty face, and pretty faces aren't missing any skin. Burke's always been a good judge of character. That's why he never took up with you, and that's why there shouldn't be any question about what our dear Kate here has or has not done. If she says she hasn't, that's all there is to it. And if she says that you were going to use that collar on her, I'd say that that's actually something worth investigating. If I was you, I'd start with her room and maybe Ling's store too since they're so good about covering for each another. And I'd also tuck them away somewhere so that they don't try to run off before Burke has had a chance to deal with them."

Roger rolled his eyes and sighed. "Of all the days that I had to cover for Gustavo." He waved the other guards over. "You heard the old man. You two take Ling, and you two take Susan."

Susan tried to escape, but the two guards cut her off. "Oh, you are going to be so sorry for this, bitch!"

"I already am," Kate said.

"Probably not as much as you will be, Susan. One thing I've learned over time is that bad guys never win." Dashwood took Kate's hand and patted it. "Now, my dear, I don't know about you, but after all of that excitement, I could certainly use a drink. Let me treat you. We'll toast to yours and Burke's health and happiness."

"Yes, that would be marvelous. Thank you," Kate said.

Dashwood let go of her hand. "Roger, please let Mr. Burke know that I am treating his lovely bride to my finest stock in my room. It's not nearly as good as what he and Tenpenny have—or had, I suppose—but it's a hell of a lot better than the rot in the lounge."

"Will do, Mr. Dashwood."

Dashwood began leading her away. "Come, dear. Tell me, what's your poison?"

Kate cringed for a second, remembering Tenpenny. Remembering Ahzrukhal. "You wouldn't have any Nuka-Colas by chance, would you?"

Dashwood winked at her. "I just happen to have a few cold ones."

When they passed the security desk, Kate began to head for the elevator.

"Oh no, dear. I'm not fancy enough for the elevator. I'm just up on the second floor. Of course, we could take the elevator if you prefer."

"No. Stairs are perfect."

"They're a bit hard on the knees, but I take them because I've been wasting away ever since I moved in here. God, if Argyle and I went travelling now, he'd have to push me around in a wheelchair. Oh, how I miss that magnificent bastard."

"So the radio shows are all true?"

"Well, we hammed them up just a little bit. Especially the bit about Paradise Falls. My god, that was awful." He shuddered. "I should have turned in Susan the moment she made that ludicrous offer. Not that they would have listened to me, especially not when there's only one whore here and she takes care of both Tenpenny and Burke. I hope that I'm not telling you anything you didn't already know."

"No. You aren't." She studied him. "Did you mean what you said about Burke being a good judge of character?"

He sized her up. "Such things are best discussed behind closed doors, my dear. It's not much further, I assure you."

People stared at Kate as they made their way to his room. Dashwood greeted them pleasantly, but he hurried them past the other residents to spare them conversations. He held the door of the room open for her.

"After you, my dear."

Kate stepped inside, hoping that she wasn't walking into yet another trap. GNR was on. She felt a bit better when she realized that one of her songs was playing: "The Girl from Ipanema." With the bizarre assortment of pre-war and wasteland artifacts, there were plenty of potential weapons. There was also a shelf that might provide her with some decent cover. She smiled sadly. Charon was with her even when he wasn't. When Dashwood locked the door behind him, she grabbed an empty bottle and hid it behind her back.

"Now, my dear, how about that drink?"

"Dashwood, what do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you? Well, I thought that surely the smoothskin half of the latest Dashwood duo would want to meet her namesake."

"Don't bullshit me. Everyone in this tower wants something."

"I can't argue with you there. I never get to share drinks with pretty young women any more, and everyone around here is sick of my stories, so it would be nice to have a fresh ear. I was hoping to swap a few tales of adventure."

"You're not going to try to get me to fuck you?"

Dashwood laughed. "What? Piss of both Burke and Charon? I may be old, but I've got a few more good years left in me. I'd like to hang on to them."

She frowned with surprise when he used Charon's name. "Then you're holding me hostage so that you can tell Burke that I'm a ghoulfucker and get some kind of reward."

"When you've been around as many dames as I have, you get good at telling when they lie. You've been with him, and I say good for you."

"So, that's a yes?" She tightened her grip on the bottle.

Dashwood headed for the refrigerator. "No. Did you hear what I said? I said 'good for you.' My point is that you can put down the bottle you're trying to hide. You don't need to lie me. Personally, I never could get past the skin thing when I was down in Underworld. There were some real gems down there, but even when I closed my eyes, the skin just felt all wrong. I'm afraid that I might have broken a heart or two during my time there. Still got voted honorary ghoul, so guess that they couldn't have been too mad." He returned with an open Nuka and a tumbler of vodka.

"You've been to Underworld?"

"Oh yes. Argyle and I roamed everywhere, but I considered it my home. The most agreeable people in the wasteland lived there. Well, with a few exceptions, of course. After Argyle and I got separated, I stayed there a long time hoping that he'd show up."

"And you knew Charon?"

"Well, there wasn't a whole hell of a lot to know. He was Ahzrukhal's and did whatever Ahzrukhal told him to do. He had to toss me out of the bar a few times. You get used to hanging out watching ghouls drink and you forget your limits. I will say that of all the ghouls that I met down there, Charon seems like a very odd choice, but maybe you like the strong, silent type. Tell me, did you pay Ahzrukhal the 2000 caps? Or maybe he's asking for more these days. Poor fellow. It was just too much for Argyle and I to cough up. We might have been able to make up the money if Argyle took on Charon. Ahzrukhal and some of the other ghouls wanted to bet on which one would win in a fight. That's the only time I saw Argyle back down from a challenge. Not that I blamed him. Of course, if we had gotten Charon out of there, everyone might have thought that I was trying to raise an army of ghoul followers.

"Oh how I do go off on my own. As an honorary ghoul of Underworld, I imagine that I'm the only real friend that either of you could have in this tower. I've tried talking to people about ghouls. Especially since those ghouls outside started trying to gain admittance. Well, not that Burke letting Frank in helped my point. He was one of the rougher ones in Underworld. Everyone here is so eager to kill them, but I've told them that the civilized thing to do is to let them in if they've got the caps. I was hoping that once the radios all went to GNR that Three Dog might have talked some sense into them, but it just made people bitch about ghouls more."

"So you don't hate ghouls?"

"Wouldn't be much of an honorary one if I did."

"And the idea that I've slept with one doesn't bother you?"

"So long as you keep it to the non-ferals. Remember, the name is 'Daring' not 'Insane.' Look, not quite everyone who lives here is an asshole. All of the robots are well-mannered. As far as humans go, a lot can be downright pleasant if you keep it to small talk. They've just been too sheltered. Never spent enough time in the wastes, so the unknown scares the pants right off of them. Hell, if I had a cap for everyone that thought Argyle was a feral, we might have gotten that contract off of Ahzrukhal. Now, I want to know about Charon. Last time I saw him, he was just Ahzrukhal's big, quiet brute. How'd you get his contract?"

"Long story."

"I've got all the time in the world for long stories. Why it's one of the things that I told you that I wanted from you."

"Charon helped me get his contract, and then he killed Ahzrukhal."

"Huh. I didn't think he could do that."

"There were dire circumstances. I do not want to talk about it."

"Well, that's a shame, but I suppose that a lady deserves her secrets. No question why he took a shine to you, but I admit I'm curious what made you fall for the big guy. And while we're at it, if you're in love with Charon, why in the hell are you here for Burke?"

"What makes you think that I love him?"

"Come now. I told you not to bother lying to me. It's in your eyes. It's in your posture. Now, what I can't figure out is why you gave Burke his contract."

"I didn't. I left it in my room, and Burke got in there and took it. Frank told him about it. Burke, who is absolutely beyond delusional, assumed that it was my wedding gift to him."

"That is troubling. God only knows what he'll have Charon do. You must have known that Burke was rotten when you met him. I mean, that bastard just oozes no-good. Why did you come here in the first place?"

Kate told him about the bomb. About the letter. About Talon. About how Burke had locked away all of her things. About how Charon would hurt her if she tried to subdue Burke. About how she hadn't gotten close enough to get the contract back from him. About how their wedding was that night. About Charon's cryptic warning about the wedding's preparations.

"Well. That is quite the spot of bad luck."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, I can't say that I ever faced this exact danger. I hate to say it, but you're probably going to have to sleep with him. Or get him to send Charon away to give you time for a good fight. That's exactly what you should do. I guess I've still got it in me after all. Why, I'd be damned proud to help. Just think about it. Two Dashwoods fighting the forces of evil. Oh, that would make a grand tale."

Kate couldn't help but smile. "I already tried to get him to send Charon off. Didn't work."

"Well, he'll send him off eventually, and if you haven't knifed that dirty bastard in his sleep by then, all you'll have to do is distract him by batting your eyes at him, and I'll knife him in the back for you."

"You're really serious, aren't you?"

He winked at her. "Always was a sucker for a kind, pretty face. Besides, there's nothing better than a good old-fashioned love story. And just maybe it'll make up for me stealing that smoothskin beauty of Argyle's all those years ago."

* * *

**AN**: Since this chapter didn't end on a crushingly depressing note this time, maybe now is a good time to ask if there are any specific quests or people that you're hoping to see.


	76. Finishing Touches

**AN**: I'll definitely include the Trouble on the Homefront (return to Vault 101) quest. Hopefully the next update will be on Wednesday (guessing).

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Six: Finishing Touches**

They talked until they were hungry. Kate insisted that she treat Dashwood to dinner. After all, it was on Burke's caps. Dashwood took her downstairs to the café. He was in the middle of regaling her with a tale of some particularly stupid raiders that ended up running for cover and found it in the mouths of some yao guai when an agitated and especially snobby-looking (even for Tenpenny) woman burst into the café.

"There you are! I have been looking absolutely everywhere for you," she said, hands on hips as she stormed towards them.

Dashwood smiled up at her. "Ah. Millicent. Is today the wonderful day that you finally leave Edgar and run off with me?"

Millicent scoffed and crossed her arms. "The answer is no. The answer is always no. Would you stop asking me that? "

Dashwood winked at Kate, and she tried not to smile.

"No. I'm here for her. The guards said that you two were upstairs, but no, you're down here. My husband and I were having a perfectly lovely visit when all of a sudden Mike is standing over us and telling me that I've got to doll up Burke's wife for the wedding—which, oh by the way, is only in a few short hours—all because Little Miss Hussy and Mr. Talks about Everyone Behind Their Back got kicked out."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Susan and Ling?"

"Does anyone else fit that description? Of course Lancaster and Ling."

"What do you mean that they were kicked out?"

"Just what I said. They each had a small bag with them. The guards pushed them right out of the gates. Edgar and I saw the whole thing. Lancaster was talking up a murder streak, and Ling was crying like a baby. The whole thing was completely undignified. And so now I'm stuck being in charge of you. Let's go."

Kate closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. "Is this really necessary?"

"Considering that Burke ordered me to do it, yes."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No. He's been in meetings with Chief Gustavo all day. Probably talking about what happens now that Tenpenny's gone. No. I assume that the guards told him about Lancaster and Ling, and then he told them to throw those two out and have me do Lancaster's job." Millicent's face went scarlet, and she began stuttering. "I mean, helping you get ready for the wedding, not catting around everywhere."

"Pity," Dashwood mumbled, smirking.

Millicent drew her lips. "Dashwood, if you will not speak to me respectfully, I will tell Edgar."

"Fine by me."

Millicent grumbled and then turned back to Kate, looking her up and down. "Did Ling actually approve that dress?"

"Not exactly. Susan started talking about enslaving me before a final decision could be made."

"Then Ling got what he deserved. I can't even believe that he had that hideous thing in his store. It's bad enough on its own, but it looks absolutely awful on you."

The dress was orange with yellow polka dots. It was probably the worst one of the lot, but worst suited Kate just fine. Burke would probably have no problem declining a gift because it was wrapped poorly.

"Thanks."

"We'll get that fixed. Come along. Edgar and I have a very pleasant life here, and your nerves and poor fashion sensibilities are not going to ruin it for us."

"It certainly isn't pleasant and unruined for everyone else."

"What does that mean?"

"Forget it." Kate turned to Dashwood, eyes pained.

Dashwood reached out, took her hand, and patted it. "You'll be fine. We Dashwoods are always fine. And just remember: daring, not insane. That goes for everything. Not just ferals."

"Ferals? You're not talking about ghouls again, are you? Ugh! Don't you have any manners, Dashwood? Or any sense? What a tasteless, horrible thing to bring up in front of a bride right before her wedding," Millicent said with a shudder.

"Oh, don't you worry about her. She's a smart, strong thing."

Kate gave Dashwood a sad smile. "Thank you for all of your help, Dashwood."

"No, no. Call me 'Daring.' One of these days, you'll earn your own nickname."

Millicent put a hand on Kate's back and pushed her forward. "We are going straight to Ling's."

"Good to see you, Miss Wellington," Dashwood called.

Millicent scoffed. "It's _Mrs._ Wellington."

"Oh sorry. My memory isn't what it once was."

"That's what you said last time."

"Well, there you go."

Millicent steered Kate through the lobby.

"So, your last name is Wellington?" Kate asked.

"Yes. _Mrs._ Wellington. Doddering old fool."

"It should be Imeter."

"What?"

"Your last name."

"What? I just said that it's Wellington."

"Never mind. Stupid science joke."

"Must be something obscure. Most of the residents here are reasonably educated. Of course, not nearly as much as me. I swear. Dashwood just doesn't know when to close his mouth sometimes. You aren't actually related to that man, are you?"

"What?"

"He said that you were a Dashwood, didn't he?"

"Oh. It's kind of a joke."

"Oh. That's a relief. The last thing we need is another zombie lover in here. Everything has gone downhill since Burke started letting ghouls in here. First it was that one repulsive one. He was so rude! Do you know that he made lewd comments to me, and Edgar didn't do a thing to stop him? Not one thing. Oh, and now we've got that frightening one that you dragged in here. He's just an accident waiting to happen."

"Would you prefer that he make lewd comments instead?"

"No. I would prefer having safe living quarters where I don't have to worry about an ugly—_thing_ that looks like it wants to dig my heart out."

"He is scary. Right now.

"Right now?" Millicent asked, scoffing. "Ghouls only go downhill. They're not like wine. Wine doesn't turn on you and start ripping you to shreds after a certain age."

"Oh. I didn't realize that it happened at a certain age."

"Don't let Dashwood fool you. Why even the smallest little bit of radiation ruins the brain. That's a fact. The worse they look on the outside, the worse they've been eaten up on the inside. They're just accidents waiting to happen."

"Well, you are the educated one. It's a good thing that I've never been around radiation."

"Amen. Thank god for small favors."

In the store, Millicent looked over the rack, grabbed an off-white dress with black and pink bows on it, and tossed it at Kate.

"Here. Put this on. This is as good as you're getting. I didn't have white at my wedding. I had green. I hope you know how lucky you are. I suppose we could pull all of the bows off, but then we'd have to worry about tears and loose threads. That might not be such a big deal if we had more time, but it's probably safest just to leave it as-is."

Millicent turned around, and Kate dragged the orange dress over her head. She didn't bother hanging it back up. She just threw it on top of the rack. The off-white dress was one of the ones that was loose on her. She wrinkled her nose.

"I feel like I'm about to fall out of this thing."

Millicent turned around. "Then you'll just make it easier on Burke."

"Great."

Millicent looked around until she found the bag that Susan brought with her. It and its contents were spread all across Ling's counter along with other items from when the guards trashed the place. "Great. Let's go."

"Where to now?" She just needed to accept the fact that she wasn't going to get a say in where she went today.

"Up to your room to do your make-up and hair."

"I don't wear make-up."

"Well, you will tonight. Honey, this is your wedding. You only get one chance at this. Go all out or don't go at all."

"I didn't realize that there was an 'or.'"

Millicent led Kate to the elevator. Kate stopped her before she could press the button.

"No. Let me do it."

"If you insist."

"I need to do this." Kate gave a long sigh as her insides clenched. "Exposure therapy."

Millicent raised an eyebrow. "Honey, I realize that you're excited about your wedding night, but some topics are just not meant to be brought up in polite conversation."

"No, it's—never mind. You're right. I'm sorry. Forget that I said anything."

The elevator arrived. Kate took a deep breath, stepped in, and pressed the button for the top floor with a shaky finger.

"You should really watch what you say. Otherwise, you'll start sounding like that awful Lancaster woman. God, I'm so glad that she's gone. I don't know if you're aware, but that Dashwood that you were talking to—well, he's slept with her. So has most of the tower. Except for my darling Edgar, of course."

While the elevator moved, Kate's words were strained. "Weren't you just complaining about gossipers earlier?"

"Yeah. About Ling. But that woman was so much more troublesome than Ling. Ling's catty, but she's absolutely no good. I mean, everyone knows that you and Burke are getting married, but I bet that that whore was going to keep after Burke. Some people have no respect. When Burke started talking about you, she just threw herself at him even harder."

The elevator stopped at the top floor. Kate stepped out of it, took a long breath, and let it go.

"A surprising amount of people have no respect." She cautiously approached Burke's room.

"Where are you going? Don't you know it's bad luck if the bride and groom see each other before the ceremony?"

"I just wanted to see something first."

Charon was no longer guarding the door. She wondered if it meant anything. Maybe he was just inside. Or maybe Burke had him on some new morally-questionable task.

"Are you coming?" Millicent hissed. "You don't want Burke to see you, do you? Especially not in your dress!"

Kate gave a low growl. "Of course not."

Kate opened the door to her room. Millicent took in the scattered shoes, dress heap, and unmade bed with a wrinkled nose.

"I hope that it's just excitement that's distracting you from keeping things tidy. We adhere to certain standards in Tenpenny Tower."

"There's been so much excitement that I don't even know what to do with myself."

"Well, Burke didn't say anything about straightening up behind you, so don't expect me to do it." Millicent gestured to the vanity. "Go on. Have a seat."

Kate rolled her eyes and plodded over to it.

"Now, have you thought about how you want to wear your hair."

"No."

Millicent scoffed. "Have you given any thought to your wedding at all?"

"Plenty. I've just been preoccupied with other preparations."

"If we had more time, we could try to do something more elaborate. Let's see."

Millicent reached into the vanity and pulled out a brush. She took Kate's hair down and began untangling it. "Did you even bother brushing your hair today?"

"Ling didn't give me a chance."

"Barbarian." She got to one of the parts of Kate's hair that was stringy from the exploits of the previous night and jerked her hands back, horrified. "Oh my god! When is the last time you even washed your hair?"

"Last night. I had to take care of some business, and Ling didn't want me to ruin his dresses with my wet hair."

"I already told you. It is impolite to talk about you and Burke's—_business_."

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I thought Burke had told everyone. Haven't you heard? I'm untouched?"

"Well, well. Lucky you. I only made it to eleven."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"So am I. Why did you ever leave that vault? It must have been pretty safe in there. Of course, I'm sure it wasn't nearly as nice as it is here."

"Everywhere is dangerous in different ways."

"Tell me about it. Now go wash your hair."

"Burke doesn't like wet hair."

"And that's why we're going to dry it. There's probably a robe in one of these wardrobes. You can wear that while we're sorting out everything, but be sure to actually hang up your wedding dress. Ling didn't press it just so that it could get creases everywhere."

"Yes, ma'am," Kate grumbled.

As Millicent spread out make-up on the vanity, Kate changed out of the dress, grabbed a robe, and went to the shower. She kicked herself all the way there. Of all the times that Charon had called her impatient, he never said that anything bad could come of it. Who knew that there could be such consequences? She wracked her brain. How could she get out of this wedding?

The best thing that she came up with was to get Dashwood's help in escaping. Part of the question would be how he could get her out of there. She could get a scarf from Ling's, wrap it around her head, and do her best impression of Charon if anyone talked to her. Dashwood would escort her out, saying that some ghoul vermin must have snuck in. Of course, they would probably shoot her right there and Dashwood soon after. But if they actually just let him oust her, Burke would probably send Charon after her. With Charon out of the way, Dashwood could go in there and blow that mutantfucker's head off. Of course, Dashwood wouldn't just get kicked out for that. He had already saved her ass once today. She felt bad having thought such a thing, but she was getting truly desperate.

She was more successful at coming up with a way to put off sleeping with Burke. Oh no, how horrible it was that her period had started on the day of their wedding. He sure wouldn't get to see her virgin blood in the middle of all that other womanly filth. He wouldn't bother checking such a gross, unbecoming thing. He didn't like getting his hands dirty. Although, after becoming overly domineering man and wife, he'd make her do something. After having made her into an honest, kept woman, he would be fully entitled to all of her wifely duties.

Millicent banged on the door as she opened it. "What are you doing? You've been in there forever. Are you trying to turn yourself into a prune?"

Kate rolled her eyes and cut off the water. "Sorry. I guess I got caught up in thinking about how lucky I was."

"Well that's for sure. Edgar's lucky that I met him before I met Burke. Of course, Edgar was the one who got us in here, but I'm sure you know what I mean. I certainly understand why that awful Lancaster woman was throwing herself at him all the time. Time's ticking, so hurry up in there."

"Will do."

Kate toweled her off, wrapped herself in the robe, and trudged back into the bedroom. Millicent was by the vanity, patting the chair impatiently. Kate slumped into the seat. Millicent took hair dryer and comb in hand and attacked Kate's hair before she could protest. Kate hadn't thought to use a comb with it. She admitted that it seemed to be working rather efficiently now, but that didn't make her like it any more. When the dryer clicked off, Millicent leaned into Kate's back.

"Go get dressed. And don't forget if you've got anything fancy that you planned on wearing for him underneath your dress."

She assumed that Millicent was talking about lingerie rather than a chastity belt that Burke didn't have the fucking key to. Of course, knives and grenades and the like were a very close second. She dressed and then stood in front of Millicent.

"Where are your shoes?"

"The next time I fall down in a pair of heels, I'm going to break my fucking ankle."

Millicent's eyes widened. "Oh my. You do have the jitters, don't you? Well, I can understand why you wouldn't want something like that to ruin your happy day, but you be sure to tell Burke that I told you to wear some. Go on now. Sit."

Kate dropped into the chair with a sigh.

"Did you decide what you want to do with your hair?"

"I don't know how to do anything with it."

Millicent sighed. "It's a shame that we don't have more time. Otherwise, we might be able to curl it. What about a French braid? That might look nice. It's going to get messed up anyway."

Millicent giggled and nudged Kate's arm. Kate chuckled dryly as her chest constricted.

"Yeah. That's fine."

Millicent made short work of the braid and then gave Kate a hand mirror. "How does that look?"

It had been years since she had seen her hair like that. She smiled sadly. "It looks great."

"Oh good. It's been a long time since I've braided someone else's hair and never for someone with hair as long as yours. Are you ready for the final touch?"

Kate sighed and forced a smile. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Millicent pulled up another chair and began painting Kate's face. Her lips felt waxy, her skin couldn't breathe, and it all smelled. She wondered if it wouldn't be as bad if it wasn't for Burke. She found herself despising and wanting to destroy anything that was minutely associated with him. Dashwood was lucky that he met her when he did since letting a bunch of ferals rip the place apart was looking more and more goddamned tempting.

"What's going to happen to Ling's shop?" Kate asked.

"Someone greedy or desperate will take it over, I'm sure. I have better things to do than rot away in that shop all day. I imagine that you do too. Why do you ask? You aren't interested in it, are you?"

"No. Just curious how businesses changed hands here."

Millicent paused. "I don't really know. It's never happened before. I'm sure that one word to Burke would make it all yours, although I don't know how he would feel about having a working wife."

"Depends on the job."

"Perhaps you're right. You know, I think that we could be good friends. I haven't really connected with anyone else here. The other women aren't very friendly or learned."

"That certainly seems to be the case."

Millicent finished making Kate up in silence. She held up the mirror for Kate once she was finished. "What do you think?"

She barely recognized herself. She looked like she had stepped out of a pre-war advertisement. A happy, wholesome, obedient housewife. She looked terrifying.

"It looks great."

"Oh good, because let me tell you, I have never done another woman's make-up before. Thank god. Maybe Burke won't have me shot after all."

"He said that he was going to shoot you?"

Millicent laughed and waved a hand in the air. "How silly! Burke would never do something like that. You have a strange sense of humor."

"I guess I do."

Millicent grinned as she clapped her hands eagerly in front of her chest. "'I do.' Oh that's so marvelous! I'm so excited for you, sweetie. It makes me think back to my vows with Edgar. Oh, that was the happiest day of my life." She sighed. "Of course, it's all downhill after today."

"Yep. You said it."

"Well, it's not so bad at first. But then time goes by and then they stop listening to you and then they stop sleeping with you. It's like they just get distracted."

It sounded ideal, really. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh, don't let me scare you, though. Just be sure to enjoy tonight." Millicent glanced at her watch and paled. She jumped to her feet. "Gracious! We've got to get you out there! We're late."

"Out there?"

Millicent grabbed Kate's hands and pulled her to her feet. "Yes. To your wedding." She tapped her finger to her chin. "Something old. Okay, you've got the dress. Something new." She snapped her fingers. "Right. We've got to get your bouquet."

"I don't need—"

"Something borrowed. You're only going to wear that dress once, so just put it back in Ling's after tonight. I think that counts. Now. Something blue?"

Kate snorted. "Already got it."

Millicent looked over Kate. "I don't see it."

The heart in Kate's chest ached with every thump. "No. You can't see it."

"Oh. I see. Or I guess Burke will." She winked at Kate. She pulled Kate forward. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Come on!"

Kate frowned as Millicent dragged her through the hallway and into Tenpenny's suite. Kate dug her heels in at the entrance, and Millicent's hand slipped from hers. Millicent went to the railing around the plants and began pulling at them.

"Well, come on. Get your bouquet together. I don't know what you like."

Kate's stomach churned, and she jerked the flowers from Millicent's hands. "That's plenty. Thank you."

Millicent leaned over and plucked more flowers. "No, no. Don't you remember what I said? Go all out, or don't go at all."

Kate pursed her lips and covered Millicent's hands with hers. "Please. It would make me happiest if we left the rest of them to enjoy later."

The giant metal door opened. Kate had not even noticed it the last time she was in the room. Millicent screamed and ran backwards. Flowers scattered everywhere.

Charon stood in the door. He met her eyes this time, and her lips parted.

"Keep that thing away from me! I'm leaving! Have fun," Millicent said. She slammed the door closed behind her.

Charon's eyes were sad, but his words were flat. "You're late. Come on."

Kate ran to him, reaching for his arm, but he pulled it out of the way. "Charon, please? Can't we just get out of here? Dashwood's here. He said that he would help."

"I am ordered to bring you to him." His eyes faltered. "And to use force if necessary." He mouthed his next words. "Remember to breathe."

"Charon, I don't—"

"Move, smoothskin," he said, pointing to the metal door. The word was not a request. It was a warning. Charon opened the door for her.

She walked past Charon with a sad smile. "Your smoothskin," she whispered.

When she stepped out of the door, the first thing she saw was Burke. The second thing she saw were the stars. The third thing she saw was how high up they were over the capital wasteland.


	77. A Nice Day for a Right Wedding

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Seven: A Nice Day for a Right Wedding**

She slammed back into Charon with a shaky cry. The bouquet dissolved as the flowers spilled around her feet. When her back hit Charon, he hissed and shoved her off of him. The concrete ripped her knees apart.

Burke, who had somehow managed to find an mostly unstained off-white suit and tie, scowled at Charon. "I told you to use force only if it was necessary."

"You also told me not to touch her otherwise. And I told you that she is afraid of heights."

Burke leaned down and offered his hand to Kate, who was a miserable, mumbling heap. "Here, songbird. Let's get you up. You aren't hurt, are you?"

"I—I don't want to get up."

Burke sighed. "Thank god I've only got the slave here. Songbird, you are embarrassing me."

"He was right. I do not like heights. Why did you tell him to use force?"

"Because we're both so impatient for this. I thought that you might be upset after what happened with Susan this morning. I thought that you might spend the day crying, which might have worn you out. I didn't want a bit of fatigue to keep you from tonight, which will cheer you and put all of that slave business behind you." He sighed. "I suppose that I should have had her kicked out awhile ago, but she had her uses."

Kate licked her lips. "Yeah. I heard all about them."

"Oh come now, songbird. Men have needs. Surely you have heard about this."

"So do women. It involves not forcing them into things that they don't want to do."

"And that's exactly why I sent her away, so you wouldn't become some foul slave. That would be such a dreadful waste."

"You've already got one. Why not have another?"

"Oh, but purchasing you would be so crass. So inappropriate, don't you think? How could I live having done such a thing?"

"You'd find some way to sleep at night."

"Mmm. I'm sure that I will get quite a good night's rest in your arms." Burke offered her his hand once more. "Come on. If you don't accept my help, I'll get the slave to help you, and I'm sure that he will not be gentle."

"No. Not this time," she whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, dear." She accepted his hand. Her knees were on fire when the wind rushed over the open scrapes. She tried to keep her focus on the veranda, picturing that it was surrounded by walls.

Burke held her hands out at arm's length and took in her body. "Oh, songbird, you are a vision. I simply cannot wait until you are mine."

He drew near to her, cupped the swell of her ass, and kissed along her neck. She turned away. It if was Charon, it would be to give him better access. For Burke, it was trying to find a way out.

Beside Burke was a table with a suitcase on it.

"What's that?"

"Ah, my lovely songbird. This is my gift to you."

She looked at Charon. He dropped his eyes and nodded. Cold washed over her. "What is it?"

"Open it, and find out."

"I thought that you had done all that you could do for me."

"That was before when Tenpenny was still alive. You outdid me, and I couldn't have that, sweetling. So I had to give you something grander to express my love for you."

"Whatever it is, it isn't necessary. I already know how much you love me."

"Ah, but it is. I'm quite clever, you see, and I thought of the perfect way for us to seal our vows." He took her hands and placed them on the suitcase. "Open it."

"Will you have Charon force me if I don't?"

"The slave has no use for a name, pet. I do understand being rife with anticipation. I assure you that it will not disappoint. Open it. Please don't make me ask you again, songbird."

She undid the clasps of the suitcase and pushed it open. She didn't know what she had expected, but it certainly wasn't a mechanical setup with a flashing red button. Her heart stopped.

"Surprise," Burke purred, wrapping his arms around her waist. He drew his hands up over her breasts and moaned as he kissed at her neck once more. "Do you like it, sweetling?"

"Burke. What is this?" she whispered, voice quivering.

Burke put his lips by her ear and whispered. "You gave me an empire, songbird. I did not think that I could possibly improve on such a marvelous gift. But then I thought that I could give my stunning empress a show of power the likes of which has not been seen in centuries nor will be seen for centuries, and you know what an strong aphrodisiac power is for the both of us. Oh, songbird. The anticipation is palpable, don't you agree?"

"We agreed that Megaton was Tenpenny's request, and that if I killed him, you would forget about it."

"You mentioned that, but we never formally agreed to it. I had some time to think on it, and I finally saw the wisdom of his thinking. He was an exceedingly intelligent man. You must remove the chaff before you can rebuild properly."

"But you promised." She knew it was a lie before the words came out.

"I did no such thing, songbird. Oh, I see. You're worried about those holotapes. Don't worry, pet. I had the slave pick them up when I sent him to rig the bomb."

"Of course you did. How very considerate," she whispered, staring at the faint light of Megaton on the horizon.

The switchblade bit against her neck once more. Her fear fell away. Today was as good of a day to die as any.

Burke slid his hands down to her hips and squeezed. "I knew that you would see things my way."

She licked her lips. "And how did you intend for us to seal our vows?"

He laughed. "Why, we push the button together."

"I thought that you were a man of words, yet you would prefer physical vows?"

"There are some things that words fail to capture. They are too inadequate to express sentiments of such life-altering magnitude."

She reached under her dress and drew her panties down.

Burke's breath hitched, and he licked his lips. "What are you doing?"

She turned in his arms. "What better way to seal our vows than to finally have you inside me."

She reached up to tuck the panties into his suit, but he took them, inhaled, and stuffed them in the pocket of his pants. With a shudder, he turned her around and bent her over the table. He flipped her dress up and took in the sight of her with a throaty moan. He began undoing his pants.

"Oh, songbird. You are a wicked genius. How magnificently perfect."

She turned to Burke, and the dress covered her once more. "But I don't want the slave to watch."

Burke chuckled as he stroked himself. "I thought that he would be the perfect one to see that I won the bet. He's already seen you, so it doesn't matter. Besides, it will show him his place and reinforce the fact that you are my woman."

"No. I won't do it while he's looking. It'll just give him ideas, and you can't always be around to protect me, sweet Bur. Besides, you can still show him the proof afterwards once I'm decent again." She ran her hand down his cheek.

Burke glanced down at himself and then back at her. His eyes were all lust. "You can't wait for it—for me, can you?"

"I have thought of nothing else since I met you."

Burke looked over his shoulder. "You heard her, beast. Turn away. Don't watch as I take my gorgeous treasure. I want your word on it."

"Yes, master," Charon muttered. He shuffled himself around, facing the door.

"Now, songbird. Let nothing separate us any longer."

Kate smiled at him and then leaned over the table, drawing her dress up once more. "But let's do things right. We seal our vows, and then we join physically as man and wife. I wouldn't want a technicality to ruin your bet."

Burke chuckled. "I'm glad that at least one of us can think straight."

She could feel him bumping around the inside of her legs. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, I'm sure that you can feel just how ready I am."

"Of course. Here. Give me your hand."

He leaned over her, hand reaching for the button.

Kate shoved the suitcase over the railing. Burke leaned forward to grab for it. Kate grabbed his hand, tucked herself in, and rolled under him to the side, back on the ground. She planted a foot into his midsection and hauled him over. His scream grew faint as he plunged downward.

Kate jumped to her feet. She held her breath as her eyes tore between the ground and the horizon. She watched the briefcase smash on the ground.

Megaton was still standing.

"Charon!" she yelled, spinning around.

He was already gone.


	78. Take It Back, Black Widow

**WARNING**: NON-CON(ish?) thoughts

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Eight: Take It Back, Black Widow**

Charon turned when he heard the scream. Once he realized where Burke was headed, he flew back inside, tearing through Tenpenny's suite, through the hallway, and into the stairwell. He couldn't hazard the chance that the elevator would get stuck. The longer the contract was out of someone's hands, the more he was driven insane by the need to establish a new employer. As adrenaline doused his system, he sprinted down the stairs.

He had made it down three stories when the need hit him.

He whined, grinding his teeth and citing a mantra with every step. "Just Kate."

He catapulted through the door at the bottom of the stairs. He could barely breathe, and he could feel his eyes bulging. He put all of his hope into the mantra. To help him stay sane. To help him last until the contract was back in her hands. To help him resist the pain when the contract burned his hands.

He ran half-blind, crashing through the front doors. Without ownership, the contract was a goddamned beacon. It took him around the corner of the building. Burke was face down in an ever-widening pool of blood. He whimpered the mantra under his breath as he collapsed on his knees. He flipped Burke over and snatched the contract out of the blood soaked suit.

With the contract in hand, he yowled, rocking back and forth on his knees with his eyes closed. It scalded his hands. His voice grew weaker as he nearly sobbed the words.

"Jesus Christ, what the—"

Charon lunged at the voice and shoved the contract into the hands that he found.

A cold tingle ran through his body.

His eyes flew open, and he grabbed his hair. "No. No! Goddamnit!" he shouted.

"What the hell is this?" the guard said, turning the paper over in his hands.

Charon gritted his teeth and paced back and forth. He wouldn't answer. He couldn't answer. He wanted to punch the bastard in the face and take it back. But he couldn't lift a finger against the man, and anyway, he would just give it right back the moment his fingers touched it.

"No. This cannot fucking be happening."

"What the hell happened to Burke, zombie?"

Charon opened and closed his hands, still pacing. "He fell. He was up there with _her_, and he—he—"

"Burke! Oh my god, Burke!"

Charon's breath caught when he heard Kate's voice. She rounded the corner of the building, breath ragged.

"Burke! My sweet! How could this have happened?"

The guard turned to Kate and put his hands up. Charon peered out from behind him, eyes full of shame and suffering.

"I'm sorry, Miss—uh, _Mrs._ Burke. You don't want to see—"

Kate ran up to the guard and snatched the contract out of his hands.

The tingle was even warmer than it had been the first time with her. Filling him with joy. With relief.

"Oh my god! Our vows," Kate whimpered, putting a hand to her mouth. "I told him it was dangerous. I told him that we shouldn't, but he insisted. He wanted our first time to be beautiful. To be under the stars. Oh god! Why?"

Other security guards appeared around the corner. "What in the hell happened?"

Kate turned to them, mouth quivering. "He fell. My poor, darling husband. Oh god, it's horrible."

The guard that was now bereft of contract put his hands on Kate's shoulders and gently guided her forward. "Come on, ma'am. You don't need to see this."

"I am—I am beginning to feel a bit faint. Slave, could you please see me to my rooms? I think—I think I need to be alone."

Charon jogged to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her away. "I will make sure that you get there safely. He was truly a good master. The best that a slave could ever hope for."

"He truly was a marvelous man, wasn't he?"

"I could not have said it better, mistress."

"Mrs. Burke," one of the guards said.

"Yes?" Kate asked, turning around.

"I'm sure that Chief Gustavo will want to talk to you."

"Yes. Yes, of course."

Kate kept her head down and sniffled periodically as she and Charon headed inside and into the elevator. As soon as the doors had closed, she threw herself at him, but he stepped back and turned her around.

"Charon, what—?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his lips to her ear. The whispered words rushed from his lips. "You are my employer, and I will do as you command. And now, for good or ill, I serve you. Your health and happiness are more sacred to me than my own, and I will love you until the day that I die."

She turned to kiss him, but he jerked backwards. "What's wrong?"

"You need to wash your face. You get any of that shit on me, and they'll know that you're a ghoulfucker."

She chuckled. "It's nice being one of those again."

Charon began withdrawing his arms from her, unable to meet her eyes. "Did—did he—?"

Kate turned in his arms and caressed his cheek. "No. He didn't."

Charon let out a long sigh and nodded. "That is good to know. I saw—how he touched you."

"I did what I had to do, but believe me, I hated every second of it. I only want you, my heart. Just you."

"I know. It's just—"

The elevator dinged, and they jerked apart. Kate fell back into the act of the weeping widow, and Charon steered her to her room.

"No, slave. Take me to my new rooms," she said, uncertain if anyone else was in hearing range.

"Of course, mistress."

He guided her to Burke's room and pulled out a gigantic ring of keys. Kate stared at them wide-eyed. Funny that he looked like a jailer now that he was free. Charon locked the door behind them and slid a table in front of it just in case. If Burke had keys, Gustavo would definitely have keys.

"Are those Burke's keys?"

"Why did he need them when his slave was going to do everything for him."

"Well, all the better for us. Back in the elevator, you were about to say something."

"Don't worry about it, smoothskin. We just need to get your shit and get out of here."

"But—"

"He had me put everything in the safes," Charon said, leading her around the corner and into his bedroom.

She rubbed her chin as she looked over the wall safe and free-standing safe. She drew her hand away in disgust when she felt the foundation smear and then wiped her hand off on the dress. "I assume all of my lock picking shit is in there."

"He told me to get all of your things."

"I found bobby pins in the other room. I just need a screwdriver. Any ideas?"

"Besides finding a security guard and having to explain why the weeping widow needs one?"

"Wait. I've got it. Go find Dashwood. He's got a bunch of shit in his room, and if he doesn't have one, he won't have to explain anything."

"Where is he?"

"Second floor. Just ask one of the guards where his room is."

"And if they ask why the recently widowed Mrs. Burke is requesting the presence of an older man?"

She smirked. "I've already got an older man with me."

"I'm serious."

"He saved my ass earlier, so he's the closest thing I have to a friend here. It's actually the truth."

He pursed his lips. "Kate, I just got you back. I don't want to leave you. You don't even have a gun. What if they come for you while I'm gone?"

"I'll keep the door barricaded like you've got it and tell them that I need to grieve in private. Hell, maybe Burke's actually got a gun somewhere around here. I can't imagine that he'd go around the wastes without one. The faster you get him, the faster you get back. I'll look around while you're gone."

"Where are the bobby pins?"

"In the vanity."

"What the fuck is a vanity?"

"The table with the huge mirror. It's where women paint their face and get all dolled up."

Charon stepped over to her and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Well, I prefer you undolled. It makes you look as fake as all of the other bitches that live here."

"You don't have to be mean about it. It wasn't my idea. In fact, I told them that I didn't want to do it."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, smoothskin. I'm just agitated. This has all been really tough."

"Yeah, but you're my tough, sexy badass. But everything's okay now. I freed you just like I said I would. And I love you."

"I—love you too, smoothskin," Charon said, but his heart wasn't fully in it.

She put a hand to his cheek. "Your smoothskin."

He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah. My smoothskin." He squeezed her shoulder. "I'll be back soon, okay? Be safe."

She nodded. "I will."

They walked back to the door to the suite. Charon moved the table out of the way and let himself out. He waited until he heard Kate slide the table back in front of the door. He took the stairs again to be safe. He moved briskly but not nearly as fast as he had while pursuing the contract.

The important thing was getting them out of this godforsaken prison before questions could be asked. He should have been happier about being reunited with her, and he felt all the worse for not being so. But before he sent Charon to get her, Burke gave him permission to look at Kate again and then ordered him to watch what he did to her. So he had seen everything up until Burke had mercifully commanded him to look away. He had thought that Kate was just doing him a kindness, and he thanked god for that. Otherwise, he might have been able to stop her.

Burke had gotten his fucking payback for having seen Charon on top of her. He kept his eyes on Charon as he touched Kate everywhere. As he kissed up her neck. As he whispered, lips touching her perfect ears. Kate had been careful not to look at Charon save for confirming that the suitcase was what he had warned her about, but even when she didn't look directly at him, he saw the look of desire that she flashed at Burke. It didn't matter if it was fake. It still hurt to see her look at another man with that sultry smile that had surprised him so much the first time that he had seen it. It was only supposed to be for him.

He wasn't angry at her. He was crushed. When he gave her permission to do whatever she needed to do to get herself free—and hopefully eventually him—he meant it, and he meant it when he said that he wasn't angry at her for losing the contract. He knew better than to ignore his instincts.

The problem was how he couldn't stop seeing Burke with his hands all over her. The sight of her as she had gotten rid of her panties and leaned over that table, presenting herself. For Burke. The sight had sickened him as much as it had aroused him. And he couldn't get those fucking images out of his mind.

He wanted—needed—to fuck her like that. To prove to himself and the rest of the goddamned universe that he was the only man for her. The only one deserving enough for her to welcome him inside her. But fucking was exactly how they got into this mess, and if he did it now, he knew that he would not be gentle. It would be a possessive grudge fuck. Fucking out all of his anger at Burke. At being helpless. Hard enough to slough off the skin where that evil prick's dirty fucking hands had touched his good woman.

To rape the skin right off of her.

Jesus fucking Christ.

He grabbed the railing and pulled himself to a halt. He leaned against the wall, running his hand over his face with a shaky sigh. Jesus Christ. He had wanted to sound like a monster, not become one. Had she been wrong the whole time to think that he was a good person?

Most arguments that he had seen between romantic rivals ended up being settled by violence. But what in the fuck could he do since Burke was already dead? Shoot up the entire tower? It would be soothing in a way that Kate would never be able to truly understand. Hopefully. Besides, killing off the tower would just be helping Roy Phillips and the jerkoffs from Underworld. They would be a much better choice.

Gob had to watch guys put their hands on Nova all the time. He even had to listen to them fuck her. But Gob was a coward, accepting anything no matter how bad. Unless Charon or Kate had been there for him to hide behind as he shared words that he was normally content with just thinking. He couldn't imagine that Nova would have any advice this time. Dr. Li wouldn't either since by the way she spoke, she never had gotten past friendship with James. Maybe Dashwood? The last time that he had seen him was years before he got shot in the head and the contract weakened. Otherwise, he would have been free to pay more attention to the man. All he could remember about Dashwood was that he was a smoothskin that talked a lot.

His emotions got way out of line when it came to her. He was scared shitless that he was going to hurt her. Not on purpose. Never on purpose. He had told Burke that he would hurt the woman that they loved. Even though the contract was in Kate's hands now and he was bound by his new covenant with her, he was afraid that he hadn't seen the last expression of his covenant with Burke.

It wasn't a question of forcing her. That would never happen. Ever. But what if he hurt her and she told him to stop but he was too caught up to stop? What if she even ordered him to stop and he couldn't hear her? He had never had to deal with these specifics before. Asides from shoving them out of harm's way, patching them up, or moving them afterwards, he never touched his employers. Sex could go from pleasure to pain in a second, and he had no idea where his subconscious drew the line on causing harm to his employer. The one time that he needed his programming to work, he was afraid that it would fail the both of them.

It was only a matter of time before she noticed how he didn't want to touch her. Before she noticed how standoffish he was. Her health always came before her happiness.

Given how people were flitting around the second floor, the news hadn't taken long to spread. Of course, people shut up the moment that they saw him. At least Burke had ordered Gustavo to tell his guards to talk to and carry out any of Charon's orders since disobeying Charon would be disobeying him. He wondered how long that would work. God, he could abuse the hell out of that.

He was in the middle of asking a guard where Dashwood's room was when he felt an enthusiastic slap on his arm.

"Charon, old fellow! My god. I don't think I ever got close enough to you to realize just how much you dwarf a man. Well, not while sober. Anyway, tell me, how is Ka—our grieving Mrs. Burke handling everything?" Dashwood said, a bit too cheerily.

"You can go now," Charon said, staring down at the guard.

The guard nodded and went away hastily.

"Care to have a drink to cele—I mean, commemorate the awful news? I might even have enough to get you a buzz. If not, there's always the lounge downstairs. Mostly a bunch of watered down old piss though. It's a shame."

Far too much of the hall had gone quiet for Charon's liking. "Mrs. Burke has a request for you."

"Oh, is that so? Well, I'll be happy oblige. Just say the word."

"I would prefer to discuss matters with you in private."

"Then follow me, my good man!"

Dashwood marched them back to his room, ignoring the whispers of shock and disgust. He spoke as soon as the door closed. "I hope you know what an incredible dame you've got. Absolutely loves the ever-living hell out of you."

His heart winced. "She needs a screwdriver. Flat-head"

Dashwood raised an eyebrow. It took a second for the laugh to come out. "Well, that is hardly what I would call an adventure." He moved to where he kept his toolbox. "What does she need it for?"

"Burke locked up all of our shit."

"And she's going to unlock it, eh?"

"Yes."

"I tell you, Charon. Quite a woman. Ah, if only I were younger. Course you're even older, but you've aged a hell of a lot better than I have."

"Is that a joke?"

"More talkative but not any less serious, I see. No. It's a compliment. Sure, you've got that skin thing going on, but your body is frozen in the prime of youth. Why, I recall that there were quite a number of ladies in Underworld that were quite taken with—"

"Don't."

"Huh. Well, I guess you don't like attention any more than you did back then either. God, what was it? Oh, right. 'Talk to Ahzrukhal.' God, do you remember that one night where I kept getting you to say it? I was surprised as hell that you didn't punch me."

Charon's eye twitched. "No. I do not seem to recall that."

Dashwood took in Charon's expression. "Maybe that's for the best then." He held up the screwdriver triumphantly. "Voilà! Daring saves the day again!"

"She also wants to see you."

"Aha! Then I will do one better." He grabbed a Nuka-Cola. "Lead on, Kate's stalwart ghoul manservant!"

"Companion."

"Oh. Is that what she calls you?"

Charon gave a hint of a smile. "One of the things."


	79. Change in Management

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Nine: Change in Management**

As it turned out, Burke had a silenced 10mm in his bedside table. It was somewhat comforting to know that had the plan on the balcony gone sour and had he not had her thrown off of it or worse as a result, she might have only had to sleep with him once before taking him out. She was sure that Charon would hear it, but a few shots and dead was dead. There were five bullets in the clip with no spares around.

She stood, wiping an eye. The eye itched more and began watering. She growled as she wiped at it. It felt like she was getting more shit into it than out of it.

There was a knock on the door.

Sniffling, she padded into the entry way carefully.

"Mrs. Burke?"

No one that she liked would be calling her that. She decided to take advantage of the make-up. If it was the only way to get convincing tears, so be it.

"Who is it?"

"Security Chief Gustavo."

"Just a minute."

Shit. He wasn't supposed to be here this soon. She stashed the gun between the cushions of Burke's chair. There was no subtle way to move the table that was blocking the door. Fuck it. She hauled it out of the way. It probably would have sounded even more suspicious if the sound kept starting and stopping as she tried to keep it quiet.

She matched her expression to the tears and opened the door. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Gustavo. Can I offer you a drink?"

Gustavo surveyed the room, eyebrow raised. "What was that noise? Is everything okay in here?"

"Oh," she said with a sniff, lowering herself into Burke's chair. "You probably think it's silly, but I sent the slave to run an errand for me. I was afraid that someone might try to take advantage of me while I'm—I'm—so vulnerable. I can't believe this."

"No. I understand perfectly, ma'am." He headed to the array of alcohol. "Don't bother getting up. I'll help myself." He filled a tumbler with vodka.

"Forgive me. I'm just such a mess right now. May I ask the reason for your visit?"

He sat across from her and took a long sip. "What happened tonight was a goddamned tragedy. You have the condolences of me and all my team."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you. I don't know what I'll do without him."

Did anyone actually say shit like that? She worried that she was laying it on too thick, but she was a woman. She was pretty sure that meant that she was supposed to be hysterical and unable to function without him. It seemed like the kind of thing that would go over well here.

"I know that this is all very hard on you, but I need to know what happens with the tower. You see, Burke and I spent the day going over what would be changing with him in control. The problem is that he never put in a true contingency plan for what would happen if he died."

"Oh, Burke," she said, shaking her head. "I don't understand why you are coming to me about this. I mean, I'm just his widow."

"Well, that's the thing, ma'am. He wouldn't name anyone specific to take over for him. He just said that given enough time to pick up everything, you might be able to make some business decisions in his absence. He said that you were a very smart woman. More intelligent than most."

"He always was such a sweet flatterer. Oh, how I'll miss him. All of this is just so unfair."

"I'm sure that you're not up to making a decision right now, so I can take over for you in the time being."

"Forgive me for asking, but I just want to make sure that I understand what you're saying. Are you saying that I am expected to take over Tenpenny Tower?"

"That's the closest Burke came to stating his wishes."

She forced her laugh to sound like a sob. If she stayed here, it was possible that she could do a lot of good, but she would be kept away from Charon and would simply become marriage fodder for the next man who wanted to be Burke. She already had the only fucking castle that she wanted with the only fucking king that she wanted. The only way that she would ever want to stay here would be if she could transplant the populations of the tower and Megaton. See how fast they all turned to ghouls with their next to null levels of radiation. They could live it up with the Church of Atom crazies.

"But before you get too excited," Gustavo said. He drew a .44 from its holster and laid it on the table between them.

Kate's heart thumped as she moved her hand down on the cushion. "I'm sorry, what is this?"

"It's been one thing after another since you arrived. First Tenpenny and then Burke. Pretty damned bizarre coincidence if you ask me."

"Absolutely dreadful losses. Never let it be said that the universe doesn't have a sick sense of humor and timing."

"The universe or you?"

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Gustavo—"

"_Chief_ Gustavo."

"Chief Gustavo, yes, my apologies. My head is a bit muddled right now. Today has been very traumatic to say the least. What are you trying to say?"

He leaned forward in his seat. "I'm saying that it seems like one hell of a coincidence. A vault rat washes up where Mr. Burke is doing business. All of a sudden, she's all he can talk about. The second she gets her, the most important man in the Capital Wasteland dies. Next day, her beloved husband—the second most important man in the Capital Wasteland—takes a dive from the balcony just as soon as they're married."

"I was under the impression that everyone knew Burke's plan for our wedding except for me since he wanted me to be surprised. I told him that it was a bad idea for us to have sex out there. It's too high up and windy."

"And how do you explain Tenpenny?"

She sat back in her seat, wondering if she would make it to her gun faster. "Burke took me to meet him last night. He was a perfectly alive, respectable gentleman. I heard that he passed away in his sleep. I was surprised as anyone that Burke wanted to carry out the wedding."

There was another knock at the door. "Hello, um—Mrs. Burke? It is I, Herbert Daring Dashwood, and your mans—er—slave. May we come in?"

Gustavo raised an eyebrow. "Dashwood?"

"Yes. I don't know if you heard about that ruckus that happened earlier, but he came to my aid. I haven't had much time to make friends around here. I was hoping that talking to him about Burke might ease my mind a bit."

Another knock. "Mrs. Burke?"

Gustavo held her gaze. "She's busy," he called.

"Mistress, is everything okay in there?" There was warning in Charon's voice.

"Yes. Please just wait outside. For now," Kate called, trying to sound as neutral as she could.

"Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you for being the two timing bitch that you are," Gustavo said. He took a long drink.

She pursed her lips. Her fingers itched for the pistol, but if she killed him, there would be no question as to what had happened. They'd probably have Talon on them again. Unless they killed the whole damned tower or had Roy do it. Fuck. Time for the unthinkable.

"So you're saying that I killed them. Is that it?"

Gustavo chuckled. "I'll be damned. She is just as smart as he said."

"You heard what Lancaster and Ling accused me of?"

He gave a contemptuous laugh. "That you're nothing but a disgusting ghoulfucker."

"I said the accusation, not the insult."

"Same difference. They said you didn't want to marry Burke."

"Do you know why Burke was in Megaton?"

Gustavo snorted. "You think he fills us in on every little thing he does?"

"I imagine that someone had to play his role for Tenpenny while he was gone. I find it difficult to believe that with the way that Tenpenny brags about him that he didn't mention why Burke was in Megaton. Did you know that there's a bomb there?"

"Everyone knows that there's a fucking bomb there."

"Did you know that he had some engineering type build him a fusion pulse charge so that he could detonate the bomb for Tenpenny."

He laughed. "What, so he could blow himself up there?"

"No. So that he could find someone to do it for him."

"And does this pulse maker have a name?"

"I was never given a name."

"I thought that Three Dog said that you disarmed the bomb."

Kate let out a long sigh. "I did. Burke had the fusion pulse charge modified so it would have its own detonator."

"And what does this have to do with you?"

Knocking. "Mistress?"

"I'm okay," she called. "It has everything to do with me. He tried to get me to rig the bomb while he was in Megaton, but I had just moved there, you see. Besides how wrong it is to arbitrarily kill a city of people just because it's an 'eyesore' on the horizon, I didn't want to lose my new home. Surely Burke told you of the bet that he made with Tenpenny."

"They make plenty of bets."

"I believe that the quality that made Burke fall in love with me was the fact that I am—or was up until a little while ago—the oldest virgin in the wasteland. That or the caps that he would get out of me. He never did tell me what the stakes of the bet were. He and Tenpenny had a bet that he couldn't find one that was older than twelve."

She sat forward. "So he blackmailed me. Acted like he was giving up on destroying Megaton. Days—literally days after I defuse that bomb, he sends Talon after me. He hears all about my slave from a ghoul, whom I'm imagining you had to clean up after, and he figures that he can wrap up two pieces of business: win the bet with Tenpenny and finish the Megaton job. Only he doesn't tell me that. What he tells me is that either I marry him and settle his bet with Tenpenny or he'll turn Megaton into a scrap heap. So tell me, Chief Gustavo, what was I supposed to do?"

"What's the loss of Megaton? The residents here are let in for their superior breeding. That's why we don't let just anyone in. Especially not ghouls. No, I think you decided to move into the nicest, most secure spot in the wasteland and see how far up you could get."

"I haven't felt like I could breathe since I got in here. I am perfectly fine living among the people who aren't good enough to live here. But you're right. The reputation of this place does precedes itself. This is the nicest place in the wasteland. Maybe not most secure. GNR has its own squad of Brotherhood protecting it. My point is that I've made enough caps to pay the admission fee ten times over. If I had wanted to live here, I would have come of my own free will much, much sooner."

"But you saved yourself a lot of caps this way. In fact, you gained caps. Burke told all the shops to give you whatever you wanted. For us to all treat you like a goddamned princess."

"Well, no one asked me what I wanted."

"Why ask when it was all there to take?"

Knocking. "Mistress, you have had a very upsetting day. I would prefer to see that you are okay just to be sure. I can leave right afterwards, if that is your command."

"He is very protective," Kate said. "I don't know if Burke told you, but he is also unable to lie. If you don't believe me, ask him. He was the only other one up there with Burke and I."

"Come in, zombie," Gustavo called. "But leave Dashwood outside."

Charon entered, first looking at Kate and then surveying the rest of the situation. Unless Gustavo had packed more pistols on him, he'd have no problem getting the .44 away from him and using it against him. He had paid close attention to the man when he was stuck in the meeting between Burke and the guard.

"Charon, one of the stipulations of your servitude is unflinching honesty, is it not?"

"Of course, mistress."

"I believe that Chief Gustavo has a few questions to ask you."

"Certainly, mistress."

"What happened to Burke?"

"He was—consummating his marriage with my mistress when he slipped. He insisted that they be at the railing to get the best view of the explosion."

"He told me that if I married him, he would leave Megaton alone. Obviously, he lied."

"Burke doesn't lie," Gustavo said, narrowing his eyes.

"Nor does Burke consider a deal to be made if it wasn't officially declared. He never promised me that he would leave Megaton alone. I learned that the hard way."

"If I may remind you, sir," Charon said, "I believe that Mister Burke informed you that he sent me to rig the bomb for him."

"Then what was it that fell with him?" Gustavo asked.

"The detonator. During their—lovemaking—" The word made Charon sick. "—they hit the table that held the detonator, and it fell off the edge. He reached for it and lost his balance."

"I thought you said that he slipped."

"Slipping is essentially losing one's balance."

"So you're saying that she didn't push him?"

"Impossible. I was sworn to protect him, and she is a weak, helpless thing. Not even strong enough to raise a gun on her own. I am the only reason she hasn't died out there."

"He tell you who made that device?"

"No, sir. He only told me what to do with it."

"And do you know what happened to Tenpenny?"

"My understanding is that he died in his sleep."

Gustavo growled and sat back in his chair. He drained the glass, keeping his eyes on Kate. "I don't like any of this."

"Nor do I, Chief Gustavo. As I said, the universe has a sick sense of timing," she said. "But how about this? We will bring you the fusion pulse charge. You can find out which of your residents made it. If you do not believe us, I think that this is the only other way to get the truth."

Gustavo snorted. "Just let you walk out of here?"

"And return. Honestly, I just want to go home, but I will be glad to return with the fusion pulse charge to clear my name."

"What about the widow act? It seems like you've been enjoying it."

"I have not enjoyed one damned second in this place. Everyone said that Burke was the perfect man. After he died, who would understand me being relieved about Megaton when no one believes that he would blow up Megaton in the first place?"

"He was a good master," Charon mused.

Kate scoffed. "See? Even the slave was taken in by him, and Burke sent him to rig the damned bomb."

Gustavo stood. Charon and Kate both flinched. "You two sure are jumpy."

"You were just talking about killing me."

"And if your story doesn't hold up, I will."

Charon took a step forward. "That would not be a wise decision."

"If the story that you two are giving me is true, you've got nothing to worry about. Now go on and send him to fetch that bomb thing."

"And what am I supposed to do while he's doing that?"

"Enjoy your widow's suite. It only took him a few hours to go there and back last time. It should only take a few this time."

"I have not slept since I got here," Charon said. Not that he needed it. To have spent a mere two days without sleep under Ahzrukhal would have been nothing short of a miracle.

Gustavo faced Charon. "Well, if your mistress's well-being is that important to you, I suggest that you put it off for a few hours more. I'll have plenty of guards protecting her in the meanwhile."

"You're kidding, right?" Kate asked.

"Oh no. To joke after such great losses would be uncouth."

Kate set her lips. "Then please give me a few moments with the slave to discuss his orders."

"A couple of minutes to conspire? I don't think so. You send him off here and now."

"Well, Charon, you heard the man."

"Shall I tell Michael and Bessie Lynn and your other friends hello while I am there?"

"Only if you have the time and think that it is best."


	80. Order of Withdrawal

**AN**: Updates my be sporadic in the next few weeks as that I have a project coming up at work. On the plus side, I know where the plot is going for the next little bit. Coming soon: daddy dearest and a surprise guest!

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Eighty: Order of Withdrawal**

Charon thundered from the room, nearly running over Dashwood.

"What's going on in there?" Dashwood asked.

"Come on," Charon said, heading for the elevator.

Dashwood tried his best to keep up with the ghoul's quick, determined stride. "You seem uneasy, my boy. If your woman is in peril, the last thing we need to be doing is going to my room for that drink."

Charon scowled at Dashwood as he held the elevator for the old man. "Did you really just call me 'my boy?'"

"No need to worry, Charon. I've got your back. This shotgun isn't just for show, you know."

Charon pushed the button for the second floor. A few floors down, he stabbed the stop button, and the elevator creaked to a halt.

"Do you know who put together the fusion pulse charge for Burke?" Charon asked, arms folded.

"What?"

"The replacement detonator for the bomb in Megaton."

"Oh. Let's see. Steven Oswald's your best bet. Incredible unbelievably smart fella. You know, Charon, if you told me what was going on—"

"Take me to him," Charon said, nodding towards the panel of buttons.

Dashwood grunted and started the elevator once more. "I could help you better if I knew what was going on."

"Gustavo's got her locked up there until I bring back the fusion pulse charge and the guy that made it validates the story. Otherwise, he'll kill her for offing Burke and Tenpenny."

Dashwood's eyebrows raised. "She killed Tenpenny?"

"It was supposed to get Burke to leave Megaton alone. Didn't quite work out that way."

"What do you mean?"

"He sent me to rig the bomb. Thought it would make a nice surprise for the wedding."

"Well, I certainly hope that you're better at anticipating her wants and needs than that brute."

Charon seethed.

"Calm down. It's just a joke, my boy. Just trying to lighten up the mood. That's all."

"There are times when jokes are uncalled for, and there are things that should not be joked about."

The doors opened.

"Tell you what. I'll make it up to you. I'll go have a talk with Steven. You hurry on to Megaton."

"I'm not going to Megaton."

"Well, you can't very well get that pulse charge here, can you?"

"No. I'd rather stay here and find out what that bastard's going to say. I don't want to waste all of my time out there only to find out that I should have just gone with Plan B in the first place."

"Ah, and so what is Plan B?"

"You don't want to know."

"Well, I can't help you if I don't know the plan."

"If shit comes down to Plan B, I'll let you know. Until then, don't worry about it."

"Yes, but perhaps it's better than Plan A anyway, and that's why I say you ought to run it by me—"

"Just tell me where the fuck this asshole is."

"Charon, you know, you might not realize this, but you're a bit off-putting to people. And not just because you're a ghoul. If you plan on waiting here to find out what Steven is going to say, I suggest that you go wait in my room, make yourself comfortable, and get yourself a little something to take the edge off."

Charon leaned in and hissed, "Did you miss the part where I said that they were going to fucking kill her?"

"No. Not at all. I assure you that I am taking this quite seriously. That is exactly why you are going to wait in my room. Steven's the quiet type, and I'm sure that he won't say one goddamned word with you around."

"Believe me, I have no problems getting people to talk."

"And that is exactly the problem. I'll find out everything I can from him and then let you know what he intends to tell Gustavo."

"And why is he going to tell you?"

"Because I am Daring Dashwood, and everyone loves me."

Charon snorted. "I don't."

Dashwood waved a hand in the air. "Well, that's because I haven't had enough time to grow on you. Besides, you're already in love with the other Dashwood. A bit of fondness is bound to rub off."

"Her last name isn't Dashwood. It's Hope."

Dashwood chuckled. "Is it, now? What an odd name."

"Go. Make it fast."

Charon watched Dashwood as he went to a door and knocked on it. He grunted, reluctantly acknowledging that Dashwood might be right to go in there without him. He barely had enough patience to tolerate the old man much less some sniveling son of a bitch who had helped Burke try to destroy an entire goddamned town. To destroy his and Kate's home. He grunted. No. It was far better for Dashwood to deal with the piece of shit. At this rate, Charon would kill the prick the moment he saw him.

He paced back and forth in Dashwood's room while one of Kate's new songs played on GNR. He should have saved them all some time and just killed that fucker upstairs straight out. But Kate seemed to prefer to do things by what she thought was the right way, which inevitably seemed to also be the hard way. Being nice was really fucking annoying. Since arriving there, Charon had scrutinized every asshole he saw and every fucking thing that came out of their insufferable mouths to make sure that if and when he got his retribution for all of this shit, it would only go to the deserving. Unlike him, Kate hadn't spent most of the goddamned day listening to Gustavo and Burke talk a bunch of shit. There were only two reasons why Gustavo didn't seem quite as bad as Burke: Charon hadn't spent as much time around Gustavo and—at the time—that asshole hadn't been trying to take Kate away from him.

Three Dog's howl startled him from his thoughts.

"Oh children, children, children! Ya'll better sit down for this one, cause today is a weird day for news. 'Well, what's the hold up, Three Dog? Don't keep us in suspense. Is it good news or bad news?' Well, children, that's the problem. It depends on who—or what—you are. Personally, I don't have any plans for leaving my GNR baby any time soon, but I've got a feeling that there's going to be a lot of resettling in the Capital Wastes. Seems like Ms. 101's do-gooding shenanigans are encouraging hospitality in wasteland.

"Last I told you, Mr. Fancy Pants Tenpenny was ruling his roost with a firm 'no ghouls allowed' policy. Well, apparently old Al has had one hell of a change of heart. One of my sources says that a former Tenpenny resident washed up in good old Rivet City. 'But Three Dog, I thought that Tenpenny Tower was like a mutie camp: people go in, and they never come out.' You forgot one word children: voluntarily.

"Get this. Turns out that they actually let a ghoul into the tower. Soon after that, they sent this poor guy packing to Rivet City. Why? Apparently, a cat with over two-hundred something years of experience did that guy's job much, much better. Who'd have guessed, right? What was his job, you ask? Guy never said, but word is, he's showing up for work bright and early these days at Rivet City's Science Lab. Tenpenny Tower doesn't strike me as a sciencey-kinda place, but I've never even seen the place, so what do I know?

"So here's a PSA just for all you hoity-toity peopleskins that are living it up at Tenpenny: If I were you, I'd get off of my lazy ass and try to make myself look useful. But if you still wind up getting kicked out, I wouldn't worry too much. I bet there are going to be some nice places up for rent in the Natural History museum any time now. Thanks for listening, chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiildren!"

"Motherfucker," Charon whispered.

Three Dog had not said anything that definitely eliminated Plan A. After all, he had not said that the Rivet City bastard's name was Steven, but his mentioning Frank—the cocksucker that was still managing to ruin Charon's life from beyond the grave somehow—gave Charon's intuition all that it needed to know. His gut's mind was made up, but he was giving Plan A a chance until Dashwood told him what he had found out. However, giving Plan A a chance did not stop him from rummaging around Dashwood's suite for ammo, weapons, and useful tools. After all, there was no way in hell that he could go all the way to Rivet City and drag some jackass back—since there was no way in hell that the prick was going to willingly come back with a scary-ass, pissed-off ghoul—in the time that it would take him to go to Megaton and back on his own. Charon had almost decided to try his luck picking Dashwood's safe when the old man entered the room with a heavy sigh.

"Charon, my friend, I'm afraid that I've got some bad news."

"The guy that we need is in Rivet City."

"Well, I'm not sure about that. Donald told me that Steven got kicked out as an example to us all of what happens when we displease Tenpenny or Burke."

"Displease them how?"

"Don't know. All Steven told him was that good old Frank told Burke that Steven's work wasn't up to snuff and volunteered to fix it."

"Did this guy know about the fusion pulse charge?"

"No. Not a damned thing about it, which is weird because those two were almost inseparable."

"And you're sure that he wasn't lying?"

"Nope. If anyone would have made it, it would have been Steven. You see, Steven makes new things out of nothing, whereas Donald fixes up old things that are already put together."

"And there's no one else here that could have done it?"

"No one I know of, and no one Donald knows of."

Charon closed his eyes, dropped his head back, and dragged out an audible sigh. "And let me guess: this guy either isn't smart enough to or won't vouch for us with Gustavo."

"Nope. I'm afraid not."

"Perhaps all he needs is a little bit of persuasion," Charon said, flexing his fingers.

"Nope. I already asked. Or threatened, I suppose. The thing is, people have heard about what happened to Burke, so you're not a threat to them anymore. Gustavo's the only threat since he can kick them out or worse. They assume that Gustavo will—and I'm quoting, so don't get mad at me—'put you down.'"

Charon studied the old adventurer. "Dashwood, you're an okay guy. Tell me why in the fuck it is that you're paying to live with a bunch of assholes."

"Well, I tell you, it was too hard waiting in Underworld for Argyle. A man can only take so much disappointment. So I went back to wandering the wastes on my own, but then I got old, and I thought that my worn out, achey old man bones deserved to waste away somewhere nice and comfortable. This place is plenty nice and comfortable, but the people do leave a lot to be desired. I'll admit it. When people start getting unbearable, I do think about trying to make the trip back to Underworld one last time, but there are just too many memories there for me. Place was my goddamned home if ever there was one, but if I returned, I'd still be looking for ghosts around every corner."

Dashwood cleared his throat and looked away. "So tell me. What's Plan B?"

* * *

**AN**: Three Dog: Bringing you the truth and foreshadowing...no matter how bad it hurts.

Also: Dem ghouls took our jerbs!


	81. Access Codes

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Eighty One: Access Codes**

"Would you quit pacing? You're making me nervous," Dashwood said without looking up from the lock.

Charon continued crunching rubble under his feet. "We don't have all night. Kate would have had it open by now," he grumbled. Of course, if Dashwood hadn't insisted on coming along on the 'adventure,' Charon would have shot the lock off by now. The fucker had failed to mention that the goddamned station was under lockdown.

"I'm sure that she would also have looked a great deal more fetching in the process, but for now, you're stuck with me. Don't worry. I'll get it soon enough. Now, tell me who I know down there."

"I already told you. You shouldn't have come. It's just a bunch of ghouls that want to kill my ass." He would admit that he appreciated Dashwood's help only if it paid off and didn't result in one or both of them getting killed. Charon sure as fuck wouldn't be here if he wasn't out of ideas.

"I'm trying to be nice, Charon. If you talk more, perhaps you will pace less."

"I don't know who is down there besides that asshole Roy."

"Well then, how many are from Underworld?"

"Five."

"How did they end up here?"

"I kicked them out."

"For what?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"All she said was you helped get her your contract and that you killed that bastard. And for that, I applaud you. Well, that's not all, I guess. She told me that she took a detour in Underworld while she was looking for her father. I don't suppose that she's found him, has she? She didn't say one way or the other. Now, tell me why you kicked them out so that I know how to approach things in there."

The more he felt for Kate, the worse the memory was. "Jesus. Is that really fucking necessary?"

"I take it that it's not something that you're proud of?"

"I thought that everyone loved you. Can't you just go in there and turn on the charm?"

Dashwood paused and looked up at him. "If you don't tell me, they will, and since I'm supposed to have your back, I'd like to get your version first."

Charon stopped, grunted, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ahzrukhal was going to charge to let people rape her if they had the caps. These fuckers were all counting their caps for it."

"Huh. Well, those do seem to be quite dire circumstances. I knew that prick was no good, but I wouldn't have ever thought—how was he going to manage that anyway? I mean, that girl does not go down without a fight."

"I told you what happened. Leave it at that."

"You must have freed her after she got your contract. Well, good for you for being a stand-up guy, but I guess you've always been a stand-up guy." Dashwood chuckled to himself.

The joke chided Charon on two fronts, and he cut his eyes at Dashwood. "Shut the fuck up."

Dashwood tsked and shook his head sadly. "I guess Ahzrukhal had you help deal with her."

Charon closed his eyes and drew in a breath to steel himself. "And this is the exact fucking reason that I didn't want to fucking talk about it."

Dashwood turned back to the lock with a sigh. "Well, I'll stop talking about it. Anything else I'd ask would just be morbid curiosity."

"Thank you," Charon snapped.

"I will say that either she has the most forgiving heart in the wasteland or that she must enjoy being treated poorly. Some women have that tendency, you know."

Dashwood's words shocked the breath from him and left him reeling.

"I don't think that I'm being overly critical in saying that. My mouth does get me in trouble sometimes. I'm just saying that provided that she isn't the type that enjoys being treated badly—which I don't think that she is—that better be your first and last fuck-up. You won't get another one, because even if she doesn't get upset with you, I guarantee that I and the rest of her friends will be very upset. But since you're obviously as taken with her as she is with you, I imagine that you already know all that. If some other woman catches your eye, you be sure to look the other goddamned direction cause you're not going to find another woman like her, my friend. That's for goddamned sure."

Charon leaned against the wall of the metro entrance, folding his arms and looking away. "You think I don't know all that? Why in the fuck do you think that I'm about to throw myself at a whole goddamned horde of evil pricks that want nothing more than to see me dead?"

Dashwood turned the screwdriver, and the lock popped open. He used the chain gate to pull himself up, knees crackling all the way. "And that's exactly why I'm telling you this once. I'm sure that it wasn't anything that you didn't already know, but sometimes it helps if someone else reinforces a point. God knows how many times it took Argyle to beat some things into my thick skull." He cleared his throat and unholstered his shotgun. "Well, I suppose that if you were going to shoot me, you would have done it by now. Now, do you want to take point, or shall I? Although, I will say that on top of not being nearly as spry as I used to be, picking that lock was absolute hell on my knees. Ah, screw it. Who am I kidding? You take point. I'm not getting out of anything's way in a hurry."

Charon grunted in acknowledgement, heading into the tunnel. Warranted as it was, Charon resented getting chastised by the arrogant fucking smoothskin. How many fucking years did he have on the old bastard? Then again, Dashwood had a whole fucking life of pure free will on him.

"Now, since I don't know who all is down there, I'm not sure what to expect, but there was only a ghoul or three that I remember not getting along with, and two of them are dead now. You're angry at them, and they're angry at you. But they aren't angry at me, so let me do most of the talking."

"You make that list yet?"

"I had our silence all the way over to think about it. Of course, you never were the talkative type."

They passed through the broken turnstiles and headed down the tunnel. As they continued, signs of wasteland habitation appeared: concrete pile barricades and wooden beams covered in sheet metal. Charon put his hand up to slow their approach.

And then Dashwood ruined Charon's attempts for silence.

"Hello? Any good ghoul fellows down here?"

A tall, absurd-looking ghoul appeared wearing a battered white helmet that looked like it had once been used by trick motorcycle riders. The SMG aimed at Dashwood wasn't nearly so comical.

"How in the fuck did you get in here?"

"Relax, my boy. Relax. I believe that your friend, Mr. Roy—I forget the last name. You'll have to forgive me. Anyway, your friend, Mr. Roy, requested some help from my stalwart ghoul manservant Argyle with gaining admittance to Tenpenny Tower."

Charon was pressed behind a barricade. While he did not recognize the ghoul's voice, he preferred to err on the side of caution and not correct Dashwood. Apparently, going around the wasteland with one ghoul was the same as being accompanied by any other ghoul.

Another ghoul emerged, holstering his hunting rifle. "Holy shit. Tell me that isn't Mr. Honorary Ghoul himself, Daring."

_That_ voice, Charon recognized. One of the cap-counting bastards. Pete. Charon hadn't ever had a problem with the guy until that night. In fact, of the few people that he could have said that he liked in Underworld, Pete used to be one of them.

"Hey, Michael, calm down. This is _the_ Herbert 'Daring' Dashwood. You know, from the GNR stories," Pete said.

Michael lowered his SMG. "Really? Huh. I always figured it was some sort of anti-ghoul parody."

Dashwood holstered his shotgun. "No sir. It is I, Daring Dashwood, in the flesh and adventuring once again! Why, if you'd ever made it to Underworld, I would have bought you a drink. No, the stories are all true. In fact—wait—what was his name?"

"Who? Argyle?" Pete asked.

Dashwood chuckled, waving a hand in the air. "No, not Argyle. The one guy that did his voice with me for the radio play."

"Oh! You mean Jamison."

"Ah yes, that's the man."

"Actually, he's down here."

Two out of five.

Pete frowned. "Wait, did I hear you say that you had Argyle with you?"

"No. Old habits, I suppose," Dashwood said, chuckling, but then he paled, swallowing. "No. I've got a different fellow with me this time. If you don't mind, I'll need you to promise not to shoot him."

"Why would we—?" Pete's eyes went huge as he started shaking. "Oh fuck. Tell me it's not him, Dashwood. Come on, man. Tell me it's not him."

Charon emerged slowly. Pete looked like he was about to faint.

"Of course it's me, asshole. What? Didn't Roy didn't tell you about our cozy little meeting?" Charon snapped.

Dashwood cleared his throat and muttered, "Charon, you are not helping our situation."

Charon grunted.

Pete ran up to Charon and fell on his knees in front of the angry ghoul. "Oh god, you're not here to kill me, are you? I'm sorry. I mean, I wouldn't have, but Ahzrukhal was saying that he was going to get you to kill her afterwards anyway, and Christ, I haven't had a smoothskin since I started changing. They just feel so good, and I figured that if she was about to die anyway—"

"The less you talk, the better," Charon snarled.

He wanted to tell Pete what a sick fuck he was for not wanting good smoothskin pussy to go to waste. She was a good smoothskin. Period. _His_ good smoothskin. Not that that stopped him from wanting to rub it in to that fucker's face just how soft and sweet Charon knew she was from all of the things that they had done to each other. He was hard with both anger and longing. But his heart put a stop to that. It would stay "had done" and not "will do" if he didn't calm the fuck down and try to work with these assholes to save his good woman.

Charon was as polite as he could manage. "Get up. I'm not here to kill anyone. Dashwood already told you. We're here to help Roy."

Pete stood up, eyeing Dashwood. "That true?"

"It is, indeed, so you can calm down."

Michael sized up Charon. He was tall, but they were never as tall as Charon. "So, you're the traitor, huh?"

Charon was about to speak when Dashwood cut him off. "Traitor? No. They just had a little tiff, and Charon just did what made the most sense at the time."

"So where's the smoothskin?" Michael asked.

"Ah, well that's part of what we're here to talk about," Dashwood said brightly.

Michael shook his head. "I don't like this, and I don't think that Roy is going to like this." He looked at Pete. "You actually trust these guys?"

Pete surveyed Charon. He was surprised to see a desperate, hulking ghoul in place of the intimidating, hulking ghoul that he had seen and avoided for so many years. "Yeah. I think we're okay to trust them."

"Then, if you would be so good as to escort us to Roy. Although, I would ask that you walk in front of us. And since I'm not sure what tempers are like down here, I would prefer it if Charon didn't get shot on the way in. After all, he plays a vital part in this plan. We'll be glad to hand over our weapons," Dashwood said.

Charon scowled at Dashwood. "That wasn't part of the deal."

"A key part of adventuring is learning to be flexible and take risks, my boy." Dashwood unholstered his gun and held it out. "And I guarantee that Charon will be on his best behavior. You have my word."

Neither Pete nor Michael moved for Dashwood's gun. They were both watching to see what Charon would do.

He would still have the knife in his boot. The knife would not do a whole fucking lot in the face of many guns, but he might as well try to go out with some company. But Dashwood was right. It was a risk that he had to take.

He handed over his shotgun, the one and only friend that he had before he met her.


	82. Keep Your Eye on the Prize

**AN**: 4/15 - Also published Chapter 81 today, in case you missed it.

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Eighty Two: Keep Your Eyes on the Prize**

Everything went downhill when Charon let Jamison punch him.

It wasn't that he hadn't seen it coming. He prepared himself for it as soon as he saw Jamison's fist begin to curl. Of course, he had hoped that it would be just one punch from one guy, but there was no way in hell that that would be nearly enough payback for a traitor. Snooker and Walters joined in. He was surprised when Roy didn't take a part in the revenge beating. Evidently, he got enough satisfaction out of watching. However, the ordeal did give him a better opinion of Pete and Slim. Those two watched, but they did so with the stares of horrified men who were smart enough to worry about what would happen once Charon began to fight back.

It was almost funny just how detached he was as the fists and feet slammed into him. The Institute had taught him plenty of skills. Up until now, he had always resented them for teaching him how to take a beating. Sure, playing possum did prove to be useful at times, but his training had gone far beyond that. Brink of death far. Currently, it was allowing him to figure out which limits made the most sense in this situation as he writhed on the floor.

Per his training, he should only take enough damage that wouldn't seriously compromise his ability to fight back. But if the beating kept them from outright shooting him or using anything else on him, fine by him. There wasn't a whole hell of a lot that he could do if he was dead. Hand to hand—or hand to guy that was just fucking lying there—got out the most aggression towards an enemy. It was just a matter of them tiring themselves out or preferably Dashwood actually speaking the fuck up and telling them to stop. Half the reason for bringing Dashwood with him was to use decrease the chances that they would kill him since Dashwood had come with him and everyone did seem to love the bastard. Of course, if Dashwood did ever speak up, he would politely ask them to stop, and the thought irritated the piss out of Charon.

Dislocating anything wouldn't be bad. He could take some minor breaks. Hairline fractures to be sure, but nothing worse than that with a few exceptions. Fingers. Toes. Jaw. Shame that Jericho couldn't be here for that. Broken ribs were out, but he couldn't decide which side of the line cracked ribs were on. They were just such a pain in the ass, always taking too damned long to heal and all while barely being able to fucking breathe. Well, that settled that. Cracked ribs were out.

The Institute had also taught him how to take pain without reacting. After all, powerful people owned slaves, and being around powerful people meant that slaves had plenty of secrets to be tortured out of. That particular skill was useless to him right now. It hurt like hell each time a fist or foot widened the bruises of undeserved retribution. His reactions were authentic, but he made a point to exaggerate them. He howled and carried on just like one of those fuckers would have if they were at his mercy, which was the way that it should have been.

When he had found out that some of the monsters of Underworld were conveniently waiting for him in this section of the metro, he was almost feral with the bloodlust he had to finish the job. He had already killed Ahzrukhal. Killing all those other pricks was the closest he could get to erasing the entire thing. It meant a lot—everything really—that she actually had forgiven him for it, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to make it up to her even though it was one hell of a thing to try to make up for. Killing them all would still be merely a paltry gift. He had not considered the converse—that he would be the one getting roughed up. This he approached with much less enthusiasm. But he endured it. For her.

Oddly, Michael ended up being the one who finally spoke up.

"Uh, Roy, you might want to stop this. The old guy did say that he was a big part of the plan."

Roy grunted. "He's still nothing but a dirty, smoothskin-loving traitor."

"Come on, Roy," Bessie Lynn said, tugging on Roy's arm. "Look at him. He's really bleeding something awful."

Roy groaned. "Okay. Okay. Assholes, knock it off. That's enough. Time to get down to business."

Thank god for head wounds. Lucky for them. He was just about to start fighting back.

* * *

**AN**: Shortest chapter ever. I know. I thought that it made for an interesting character sketch. It also gives a step in the negotiating process without going into the plan for Tenpenny.


	83. Election Day

**WARNING: DOMESTIC VIOLENCE**

**AN**: Initially had this chapter go straight to Tenpenny Tower. So technically, this one should have been combined with the previous to make for a longer chapter.

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Eighty Three: Election Day**

Charon raised himself slowly, wiping the blood from his lips. The copper taste gave him thoughts that he should not indulge, like paralyzing all of Roy's fucking limbs before he splattered his fucking head. Dashwood walked over to him and extended a hand, but Charon waved it away with a grunt.

"So what in the fuck do you want, traitor?" Roy spat.

"We came here to ask—" Dashwood began.

Roy cut his eyes at him. "I wasn't fucking talking to you, smoothskin. I'm talking to the asshole."

"Hey," Slim said. "Ease off. He's one of the good ones."

Roy ignored him, leering at Charon. "So what happened? You finish your business and decided you prefer droopy dicks to cunts these days? Or let me guess. The moment she set foot inside, she traded you away for the cozy, bigoted life?"

Charon spat blood. "Actually, she's been taking care of business for you. Burke and Tenpenny are dead."

Roy raised a brow. "Really? Maybe she ain't so bad after all, unless she's just taking the place over for herself." He jerked his head towards Dashwood. "Still doesn't explain why you're hanging around with this asshole."

"Last chance, Roy. Quit ragging on Dashwood," Jamison said.

Roy scoffed as he looked around the circle of ghouls. "You all fucking idiots? There ain't no goddamned good smoothskins out there."

Dashwood cleared his throat and put on his best smile. "Well then, perhaps you'll be happy to know that I was voted Honorary Ghoul back in Underworld. Why, just ask any of these fellows."

"He's right. We did," Pete said.

"Well good for fucking you," Roy hissed.

"Now, as far why Charon accompanied me here, we've got a bit of a problem in there. The head of security caught on to what happened, and he's got her locked up in there."

"That's your own fucking problem. Me and my boys ain't got nothing to do with that."

"Actually," Walters said in his slow, rumbling bass, "we 'ain't' your boys."

Roy bared his teeth. "Still ain't got nothing to do with that fucking cunt."

"She deserves a bit more respect than that. Why, she may even be more of an honorary ghoul than I. She's certainly slept with more ghouls than I have." Dashwood chuckled at himself until he noticed Charon's death stare. "Uh. Poor wording on my part, I suppose."

"Quit wasting my time. What in the fuck do you want, smoothskin?"

"We have a proposition."

"Which is?"

"All you ghouls want to get into Tenpenny, yes? I believe that you were in need of a key?"

The greed made Roy's face almost pleasant. "You got the key?"

"Indeed we have."

Roy glanced around at the other ghouls. "Then what are you mutantfuckers waiting for? They're unarmed. Shoot them, take the key, and we'll get this thing taken care of."

Walters was the first one to step to Dashwood. "No. We don't fucking take orders from you. If we're going to follow anyone, we're following Dashwood."

Jamison and Pete were tied for second place, followed by Slim, and then Snooker, who only trudged over out of obligation.

Roy's eyes were fire. "You ain't any goddamned better than that fucking traitor. You'd rather be a smoothskin's bitch than your own goddamned man with your brethren?"

"I don't know," Jamison said. "With the way you're talking, kinda sounds like you don't see us as much more than runts for you to boss around. We've been here days, Roy. We've known Dashwood for years. What in the fuck would you do?"

"Oh you know what the fuck I would do. Not turn my back on my own fucking kind, and killing that prick over there doesn't count," Roy said nodding towards Charon.

Charon felt eyes on him. Bessie Lynn was studying him with a mixture of sympathy and awe.

Roy backhanded her. It spun her around, but she didn't cry out. She cowered, covering her face with her hands.

"What? Now you gonna say I ain't good enough for you either? Huh?" Roy shouted.

He shoved her against the wall, and an "oof" escaped with her air.

"No. Roy, please, I—"

"Oh, I fucking saw, you sick, fucking bitch. I saw you making eyes at him. What? All of a sudden, you going for traitors now too?"

"No, Roy. I swear—"

He shook her at the base of her neck. "After all I've fucking done for you, you goddamned, slut!" He backhanded her other cheek. "I think maybe I outta have let them finish what they started with his cunt with you."

"Roy—!" she squeaked.

Charon tackled him. Roy hit a chair on the way down, sending it flying. Then Charon was on his chest, beating his face to a pulp, seeing Ahzrukhal all over again.

Bessie Lynn ran up to them and put a hand on Charon's shoulder. "Stop. Please. You're hurting him. He's just protective of me. That's all. I was out of place. It was my mistake. Please."

The conversation with Dashwood was at the forefront of his mind. Charon picked up Roy by the shoulders and bashed his head against the floor. He gripped Roy's throat and turned to Bessie Lynn. "Man like this doesn't deserve anyone." There was no goddamned way in hell he was going to let the same be said of him, not after Kate had decided that he deserved her. "I'm doing you a fucking favor."

Dashwood pried Bessie Lynn away from Charon. She ran into a stunned Michael's arms and wept against his chest.

"Make it stop, Michael! Please make it stop!" she bawled.

Michael's mouth was grim. "No. He's had this coming for a long time, Bessie Lynn."

Dashwood cleared his throat as Roy gurgled under Charon's fists. "Charon, that's enough."

"No. It. Isn't."

Dashwood sighed. "Beating this fool to death isn't getting Kate back any faster."

"Fine," Charon grumbled.

He let go of Roy's throat and gave his head one last good slam on the floor. He stood, steadier on his feet this time thanks to the exhilaration of the fight. Dashwood gestured for Charon to walk ahead of him. When they had moved far enough away from Roy, Bessie Lynn ran and descended next to the struggling heap of ghoul. She tried to take his hands to help him up, but he swatted them away.

Michael crossed his arms and studied Dashwood. "What's the plan, old man?"

Dashwood grinned. "That's the spirit I like to see! Now! What about you fellows from Underworld?"

"Just say the word, Dashwood!" Pete cheered, but then hunched his shoulders when the other Underworld ghouls stared at him.

Jamison snorted and nodded towards Pete. "Yeah. What he said."

Dashwood turned to Charon and winked. It was almost imperceptible, but the corner of Charon's mouth moved up a fraction of an inch when he nodded at the old smoothskin.


	84. We Will All Go Together

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Eighty Four: We Will All Go Together When Visitors Attack**

When Charon had needed rescuing, she had broken down not even a minute after it happened. Of course, that was because 1) it was all her fault and 2) the most direct ways to free him would result in him kicking her ass—or killing it. Now that she was the one in need of rescue, she started getting her shit together the second Gustavo was out the door.

She started tearing Burke's suite apart looking for lock picking alternatives, but given the kind of man Burke _was_, he was probably the type that left keys in a drawer near to the safes just like any other arrogant (i.e., stupid) prick that thought that no one would ever dare steal from them. When she failed to turn up any keys, she facepalmed.

The keys to the safe were probably on that huge fucking key ring that was on its way to Megaton.

Jesus fucking Christ. Could she be a little more stupid? Okay, so most of the time, she did have to open things manually, but it was her own fucking pride that had gotten her into the habit of not bothering to look for keys until she was out of options or low on bobby pins.

This goddamned tower had turned her into a poster girl for fuck-ups.

She'd kick her own ass more later. Right now, she needed to get her shit back and get out of this stupid fucking tower. She dug through the room anew. The desperation that came from being behind locked and guarded doors made her consider some truly creative and absurd candidates for lock pick replacements. She finally found some pre-war reports in the bottom of a drawer. Each one done up in the most beautiful paperclips that she had ever seen. Thank god for business professionals who took work with them everywhere they went.

She hadn't tried to pick anything with paperclips in a long-ass time. After a few minutes of debating which one she should tackle first, she gave up and started on the wall safe. Wasn't like she had good judgment now anyway. Besides wishing that she had asked to see the goddamned ring of keys in the first place, she wished that she had asked Charon how her stuff had been split up between the two safes.

Of course, what happened after she got all of her stuff? She'd have to take her guard(s) out somehow. Possibly permanently. Probably should be permanently. Charon knew to wait for her in Megaton if they got separated, but what would happen if she got out of here and Charon didn't run into her on his way back? What in the fuck would Gustavo do when he showed up alone after the horrible murderess had just busted out? Hopefully just let him go if the maker of that goddamned atrocity owned up to it. Hopefully, not probably. Her head hurt enough already, so she put it out of her mind and focused on the lock.

The wall safe contained her pip-boy, stimpaks, Med-X, and a box that was bursting with caps. The pip-boy felt damned good on her arm. Nice for Burke to return the caps portion of her dowry and then some. The Lancaster bitch had talked about having enough caps to buy the tower. It couldn't have been enough for that, but it sure would clean out all the shops in Underworld or Megaton. Maybe even both. It was definitely several times more than the pittance that Talon had received for "finding" them. The box had at least enough to cover the actual cost of buying them in a set—a fucked up thing to think about, but she decided to take it as a sign that she and Charon would be getting and staying the fuck out of there.

A shot sounded in the hallway followed by a cacophony of screams and shouts.

Kate jerked straight up. A guard burst through the balcony door and halted when he saw her. She panicked when she realized that she was standing right beside the yawning safe. She may as well just ask him outright if anything seemed clearly vandalized.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked.

"How in the hell should I know? I'm locked in here, remember?"

Shit. She shouldn't have used the word "locked."

After writing her off as useless, the guard turned and headed for the door of the suite. Kate crept along behind him. As she entered the living area, she leaned over, praying that she remained outside of his periphery, and slipped the pistol out from the cushions of the chair.

There was a knock on the door. "Kate?"

It was Dashwood.

As the door began to open, the guard leveled his gun at it. Kate leapt towards the guard. He turned at the noise but never saw it thanks to the pistol-whip to the back of his skull. He slumped to the floor. She picked up his assault rifle—much better—and shoved him out of the way of the door as far as she could manage.

Dashwood was standing outside with a crew of frightened Tenpenny residents behind him, one of which was retching. Similar to his buddy inside, the hallway guard was on the floor, albeit it in a large pool of blood that was going to make one hell of a clean-up job.

Dashwood perked up when he saw her. "Ah! Not a bad rescue, if I do say so myself. Well, part of a rescue. It isn't over yet."

"Dashwood, what in the hell is going on? Where's Charon?"

"Long story. May we come in?"

"Do you know where Charon is? Did he go to Megaton?"

"Nope. We had to go with Plan B. He should be downstairs about now, which means that we need a safe place to fortify."

"From what?"

"An army of ghouls."

She blinked. "You went to Roy?"

Dashwood entered, careful to step over the incapacitated guard. He scanned the room. "I thought Burke listened to GNR. Hmm. Guess you didn't hear." He turned around and waved the others in. "Come on in and work on barricading the door to the balcony. Oh, except for you, Millicent dear. You'll be staying with us." He looked at Kate. "Turns out that she's actually a very good shot."

A total of six people filed past her and over the downed guard, much to their discomfort. One was the old woman who owned the café. Unless he was just playing dress-up, another was Doctor Banfield. Millicent's makeup looked as bad as Kate's. A pistol dangled from her hand. Kate had assumed that Millicent would have only been a skilled pussy-wielder of the wastes. It was quite a pleasant surprise that she was one of the few who didn't rely on it exclusively.

Millicent cleared her throat. "Good evening, Kate. I must say that I certainly didn't think that we'd be seeing each other again so soon. I'm sorry that I'm such a mess. At least I picked the perfect night to put old skills to good use. You know, it's funny. I guess I finally did leave Edgar for Dashwood." She started bawling and threw her arms around Kate, who was still holding a gun in each hand.

"Okay, so seriously, what in the fuck is going on?" Kate asked.

"He was with that awful, awful woman, Kate! Oh, the things he said in that terrible, godawful, nasty letter!" Millicent cried.

Kate let out a long sigh. "I was asking Dashwood."

"Remember, it's Daring. Can't have Dashwoods referring to themselves as Dashwoods. That's far too confusing and even too cheesy for me. Although, Charon doesn't seem to be much of a fan for calling you—"

"Dashwood!"

"Hah. Exactly."

"Where is Charon?"

"Charon and the other ghouls are—uh—'cleaning house' downstairs. Since it's unlikely that any ferals will make it up here, this is the safest place to be."

Her stomach churned, but it was not for herself this time. It was for Charon. "What about the ghouls that he kicked out of Underworld?"

"They're down there too. Don't worry though. They worked out everything."

"So who are these people then?" Kate asked, nodding her head towards them.

Dashwood let out a long sigh and whispered, "No easy way to say it really. They're the only people in here worth saving." His voice returned to normal. "By my estimation, anyway."

Kate scowled at Millicent, who had drenched the majority of Kate's shoulder. "And what did you tell them?"

"That the recently widowed Mrs. Burke invited them up to her suite to have a drink in memory of her poor dead husband. Pretty clever, if I do say so myself."

Kate glanced behind her. "That can't be everyone. That's got to be less than a tenth of everyone that lives here." She frowned. "Lived."

Dashwood gently pried Millicent off of Kate. "There, there. Poor thing. You have had an awful day, haven't you? Here. Why don't you have a seat?" He deposited the sobbing woman into a chair.

Dashwood returned to Kate and whispered next to her ear. "I will say that I hadn't planned on Millicent joining us. After she finished up with you, she thought it was a good idea to dig around Susan's room. Apparently, she was the only one here who didn't know that her 'Darling Edgar' was fucking the whore. Idiot was actually in love with her too. She found his little love note and shot him in the hallway right in the middle of everyone. I saw it. One shot and didn't even take a second to aim. Just old hat to the girl. So I figured that we could use another good shot and hopefully she'll display a little more sense now that that husband of hers is gone."

He pulled back and spoke normally once more. "I'll admit that I don't have the best memory. I went through everyone I could think of several times over. Charon was very specific that I do a thorough job, not that I wasn't going to anyway. I wish that I had a register of everyone just to make certain that I didn't leave out anyone else deserving. I'm sure that Tenpenny or Burke has one lying around here somewhere. Hell, the front desk might even have one." He sighed. "Damnit, I should have asked when I got back. Oh well. I'm not going back down there now."

"Roy said that he had a ghoul mask."

Dashwood patted his pocket. "Ah yes. That came in handy down there. Godawful smell, though. I'm afraid it wouldn't be much good downstairs. Not with them shooting—" he lowered his voice briefly"—all of the other smoothskins. Although, the smoothskins might shoot you for looking like a ghoul. Bad thing to get mixed up in. I'll say that Roy wasn't a bit pleased to see me at all, but all of the ghouls from Underworld certainly stuck up for me. Good old fellows through and through—uh, with the exception of what happened to you down—uh—never mind. Anyway, that bastard Roy may just redefine the word 'asshole.' Poor Bessie Lynn. She's exactly the type of woman that I was talking to Charon about. Roy caught her making eyes at him. Don't worry. He wasn't making eyes back at her. God. Poor fellow can barely open them as it is."

Her head spun from the unending subject changes. She finally caught up to his aside. "Wait! What in the fuck do you mean he can barely open them?"

"Oh. Well, I told you that he and the ghouls he kicked out settled things. Since he kicked them out, some of them felt the need to kick back in return."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me that first? Is he hurt?"

"Well, of course he's hurt. No permanent damage, though. He must have known it was coming. Didn't put up a fight. Just took it like a champ."

She put a hand to her head. "Jesus fucking Christ. Tell me that you stopped them."

"If they didn't get it out of their system, there'd be no trusting them over here. God. He really did hold out for a long time. It was actually Bessie Lynn and—oh what was his name—Michael. Ah yes, that's it. They convinced Roy to get the ghouls to stop beating up on him. That was before they named me their leader. Hah! Turns out I got myself a ghoul army after all.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying about Bessie Lynn. Abominable. Charon stepped right up and beat Roy within an inch of his life. I would have done the same if I were younger. Others didn't do a goddamned thing about it. Tell me something, Kate. You're not the type that enjoys getting roughed around and mistreated by a guy, are you?"

The vault flashed through her mind. Underworld flashed through her mind. A life with Burke flashed through her mind.

"Fuck no."

Dashwood beamed at her. "Ah, good. Then there's nothing to worry about. I can't tell you how much that's been bothering me, especially after finding out about what Ahzrukhal made Charon do and those ghouls—although normally, they're all decent guys—well, except for Snooker—and then seeing Roy act like a big macho goon."

"I—look, can we just talk about Charon?"

"Of course, of course. I just needed to get that load off my mind. What did you want to know?"

"How badly hurt is he? Did he have any stimpaks? Did he actually use them?"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. He beat the shit out of Roy _after_ they pulverized him. He's moving around like he's a little stiff, but you don't usually see nicely tenderized steaks walking around, now do you?"

"Could you _not_ talk about him like that, please?"

"Ah. Right. I guess you're worried about him. Sorry. He's such a tough son of a bitch that there's really no reason to worry about him. He'll be fine. Nothing puts that boy down. Not for long anyway. God. You should have seen the way he handled Roy."

Their heads shot up as banging echoed down the hall.

"Ah. I suppose that will be the ferals now. Everyone back there, stay in here. Millicent, are you ready to go out there and help protect your home? Hmm?" Dashwood said.

Millicent stood slowly as she sniffed and wiped her face. "Which ones are the bad ones?"

"The half-naked ones running around at you with their arms outstretched. Today anyway. Though, I suppose some of the good ones might enjoy a nice jog. Well, none of the fellows that I know, but maybe some of the newer ones do. Not that they're all good per se. At any rate, good ones won't be running straight and growling. Panting, maybe."

After hearing what she needed to know, she stopped listening. "I've got 11 bullets left."

"Splendid." Dashwood looked at the face of the guard that Kate had knocked out. "Ah. This one's still alive. Hmm. Don't know much about this bastard. He's one of the newer ones, but he's not from Talon. Oh, they make damned sure that you know if they're from Talon. Bigger egos than some of the residents here. Probably just a young guy out seeking his fortune in a cozy space.

"I'll leave it to you. You want to leave him in here or use him as bait? He'll definitely be pissed when he wakes up. Well, if he wakes up. I don't know how bad you dinged him. Never mind. Let's just drag him out there. The damage is done, and better him than us. Just think about him getting what he deserves for keeping you in here, and it won't seem nearly as much like we're sacrificing him to the ferals. Since we're moving, they'll come after us first anyway. We can use him to trip them up. Fellow might make it through this after all."

The banging grew louder.

"Right, then. Kate, let's get to it."

Kate slung the assault rifle over her shoulder and held out the silenced gun to Millicent. "Five bullets in there if you run out on yours."

"Oh, that's sweet. Thank you," Millicent said with a grateful smile.

Kate and Dashwood took hold of the speed bump and dragged him into the hall.


	85. Three-Card Bounty

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Eighty Five: Three-Card Bounty**

After Dashwood's army was assembled, the ghouls gave Dashwood back his weapon. Walters insisted on holding onto Charon's until they had opened the metro access door at Tenpenny Tower. He resented it. They had beaten the shit out of him and had watched him do the same to Roy minutes after. If he wanted them dead, they would be dead. Had Dashwood not come along, someone would have been dead. Possibly him. Hopefully all of them. He had expected that Dashwood might persuade them. He did not expect that they would nearly swear undying loyalty to the man. Charismatic bastard.

Once out of the metro, Dashwood gave Charon his shotgun. Although well taken care of, it was wimpy compared to his. He was still beyond pissed that he didn't have his back, but he managed to stop himself from bitching about the inferior gun. When Dashwood gave his shotgun to Charon, he said something about Charon probably being a better shot with his young man's eyes, and Charon got the odd feeling that the old smoothskin was doing it just to make him feel better. He was going to thank him, but Dashwood had that look in his eyes that guys get sometimes. The look of "we both know that what I said is bullshit, but just accept it so that neither of us look fucking weak."

When they entered the metro access room and he saw the computer, he almost shat himself. It would be some godawful, ironic bullshit if he couldn't save her because she was the only who could open the goddamned door. He was leery when Dashwood approached the computer.

Dashwood talked outloud as he worked his way through the screens. He clapped his hands together when he finally made it to the right screen. He reassured Charon that all the ghoul had to do was press the return key to unlock the door. Because he did not want his incompetence to fuck up everything, he made Dashwood reassure him several times that it was all that he had to do. With the last reassurance, Dashwood tried to slap Charon on the back. Instead, Dashwood mostly got the barrel of his shotgun, which he then asked Charon to return since the wasteland dangers were past.

When Dashwood began scouring the first floor for "the good ones," Charon's impulse was to lean against a wall and wait. His back was against the wall for a second before he grunted and forced himself to go sit down in a regular chair like a regular person. Was it seeing the faces of the other ghouls that encouraged old habits? Thank god he hadn't been in the bar yet.

Once Dashwood had assembled two residents, both of which looked at Charon uneasily, the four of them trekked up to the second floor. Charon sat on a bench. Thinking about how these were supposed to be some of "the good ones," he scooted to the end of the bench and offered to share it with the them. Instead, they elected to round up the others with Dashwood. When they were down the hall, Charon harrumphed and took up as much of the bench as he could.

He did not see Millicent's shot, but he heard it. He jumped up and reached for his shotgun, which wasn't there, so he jerked the knife from his boot. He sped around the corner to see Millicent standing over Edgar crying. The other on-lookers only seemed slightly frightened. No one ran for cover. It was almost as if they were expecting it. He slid the knife back into his boot before they did see something that they would be afraid of. He didn't know if Gustavo had given the guards a free pass to kill him since Burke was dead and Kate was in custody. When his eyes locked with Dashwood's down the hall, Dashwood nodded for Charon to go back to where he was waiting.

So Charon happily occupied as much of the goddamned bench as he could while he waited for Dashwood to finish gathering the future survivors. Once Dashwood had all of them, he clasped Charon's arms, wished him luck, and gave him a wink saying that he would protect "your smoothskin." How was it that his heart could feel warm and cold at the same time? She was his, but it was mere minutes before utter chaos. Chaos that had to pay off.

The agreement was that Dashwood would use his judgment to save only the deserving smoothskins. After all, it would take a lot of guards to hold the tower much less run it, and they really were too small of a group of ghouls to try to manage all of that themselves. Because Charon was a traitor, he would have to stay with the ghouls and help take the tower since otherwise, he might just shoot them once his "precious fucking smoothskin" was safe. Along with that, Charon's body count had to include regular, unarmed smoothskins in addition to guards to—again—prove his loyalty, although Charon refused to help them clean up afterwards. In return, the ghouls agreed that they would help search out and kill the ferals after all of the offending smoothskins were dead and that they would stay the fuck away from Kate. Had they not eagerly agreed to the terms with Dashwood, Charon would have started busting heads and snapping necks and then found his own way to let the ferals in.

Charon had watched Dashwood as he drew a map of Tenpenny Tower and discussed regular guard placement. Charon had already noted all of this during his ins and outs of the tower. Dashwood tried to stay matter of fact even when Roy insisted how fitting it was that Dashwood was hanging out with Charon since he was about to betray his other smoothskins. Dashwood ignored the prick, but Charon could see Dashwood's conscience working out everything behind his eyes. He didn't like what he was doing, but he had accepted it even though Charon couldn't figure out one reason why he should. After all, the old man had lived there happily for years before Burke insisted on bringing them there to fuck all of that up. It must have either been some misguided effort in Argyle's honor or the tenants were worse than Charon realized. Charon didn't know that he wanted to know the truth, although he was fairly certain that Kate would. Even though Kate had finally learned the lesson that you protect your own in the wasteland, this strayed a little too close to killing innocents for his comfort. Burke and Tenpenny and Gustavo had brought this on themselves. While Charon wasn't certain that Gustavo would waste the money on Talon, one visit from Talon was already one too many. All he fucking wanted to do was go back to Megaton—that metal shithole—and go back to living happily with Kate as man and woman—something that that bloodstain on the concrete could never have done.

After Dashwood took the residents up in the elevator, Charon went back to the Metro Access door. He kept his mind blank. A stray thought about Kate or his anger for the ghouls that were waiting for him would make him erratic. If he went in there and worked it as efficiently as any other job, he would get to her all the faster. He wasn't worried about the ferals. Not really. He had seen her take them down, and besides, it would be her and Dashwood against them with only one of two possible entrances. Easy.

He was worried about the other non-ferals. If they got to her before he did, he had to trust that Dashwood would protect her just like he said he would. The other ghouls had pledged their loyalty to Dashwood, but words weren't actions.

The second Charon was back in the Metro Access room, Roy shoved his nicely swollen face against the bars of the window. "Jesus fucking Christ, fucking hurry up, and open the fucking door already!"

Charon walked up to the window, folded his arms, and watched the other ghoul snarl. Couldn't hurt to give Dashwood and the others a few more seconds. "You aren't talking to me, are you? You forgot the word 'traitor.'"

"Of course I am, you lousy fucking son of a bitch!"

Charon looked at Walters and spoke over Roy. "I need my gun."

"And I said that you'd get it back after you opened the fucking door. I'll meet you outside." Walter's meaty hand landed on Roy's shoulder, driving out a grunt from the bastard. "Roy will show me the way. Won't you, Roy?"

Roy growled and shoved Walter's hand away. "Don't you fucking touch me. I ain't taking no fucking orders from any of you bastards."

Michael sighed and wiped a hand down his face. "I'll take you."

Slim piped up, reaching into his pocket. "I've got Dashwood's map if you want to see it again."

Walters's eyes narrowed. "I know where it is. Roy needs to get used to following orders. So open the goddamned door, and I'll meet you outside, dog."

Charon stiffened, and Walters smirked, satisfied with the response. Charon forced himself to let it go. Dashwood wasn't around anymore, and he really, really did not want to get shot with his own fucking gun. He got the implant for a goddamned reason. If he had a fair chance against androids, he would kill this fucker before that happened.

He trudged to the computer and took a deep breath. He extended a finger and triple checked that it was poised over the right key. He pushed it.

_Opening… FAILED relay to DCTA Sec._

His eyes focused on one word.

His heart stopped.

"No. No! NO!" he shouted, slamming his hands against the sides of the terminal. "Motherfucking, cocksucking—"

The wall behind the terminal shook as ancient metal pried itself up. Charon dashed back to the window. The rush of ghouls was a beautiful sight. Walters slammed a hand on Roy's shoulder once more and shoved him forwards.

"Up front," Walters said, heading inside.

Charon nodded and set his mouth, ready for battle. It felt as it had years ago before the army fell apart and Johnston had them split off.

A memory peeked out of nowhere. When Johnston was dying, he told Charon that he wasn't bad for a guy that had been dealt a shit hand. Until he took that fateful bullet years ago, words were either orders, information, or meaningless. It must have been a way for the old man to make peace with himself for how he had treated Charon. He was a religious man and was probably just making a last ditch effort to better his chances on the other side.

Johnston had watched Charon morph into a ghoul. While Johnston had remained safe in army bunkers, Charon was exposed to scads of radiation on the surface. The man was disgusted by the transformation, of course, but he didn't treat Charon any worse than he ever had.

But just maybe, Johnston's words were actually an apology to him. Someone other than Kate telling him that he was a decent man.

This group of mismatched ghouls could almost be called a squad, but things were different now. Charon was as free as he was ever going to get. With the exception of one beautiful source, he only followed his own orders these days.

The memory had come at the perfect time. He arrived at the entrance with renewed purpose. Although it was odd that he had once been tried to avoid killing in towns to keep them from getting kicked out, and now, he was about to help kill an entire town to get Kate out of it. He could only hope that she would understand. While it should fall on Dashwood if any good people got killed, he wouldn't be the one slaughtering them.

To Charon's delight, Gustavo shot out of the door.

Gustavo's eyes went wide. "You! You did this!"

Gustavo raised his rifle. Charon leapt and rolled out of the path of bullets. The doors opened. Roy and Walters were standing there. Gustavo rounded, aiming at the new ghouls. Before either of them could raise their weapons, Charon launched himself into Gustavo, slamming him to the ground. He snapped up Gustavo's rifle and unloaded until the fucker stopped moving.

He lowered the weapon and turned to the ghouls.

Roy was aiming his rifle right at him, finger on the trigger.

Fuck.

Walters had been aiming Charon's gun towards the guard, but he swung it over and finished the job that Charon had started earlier. Roy's mostly headless corpse fell. Walters lowered the gun, and the remaining two ghouls studied each other.

A panicked woman ran out of the door.

Charon's gun was halfway up. Walters's eyes went huge when he saw that the gun was aimed at him. But the bullets whizzed over Walters's shoulder and ruined the poor woman's head. Walters watched her fall before turning back to Charon.

"Huh. And here I was, sure that you'd shoot me the first chance you got," Walters said.

Charon harrumphed. "I already said that I wasn't going to."

"Yeah, but I figured that things would change once you got your hands on a gun again."

"Don't misunderstand. I still want to. I'm just not going to."

"Dashwood have your contract now?"

Charon snorted. "You think I'm gonna tell you who has it?"

"Either he does or the bitch does."

"Do not call her that."

"Or what? You'll kill me."

Charon poured all of his hatred into his stare.

Walters chuckled. "I can't believe it. You're actually in love with that smoothskin, aren't you? Well, I'll be damned. Funny thing is that I was a few caps short. I was going to have to borrow some. Maybe even take out a loan from Ahzrukhal . Hell of a lot more expensive than you ever were. Shit, he probably could have asked for 200 a fuck for her. Though I gotta say, you did a pretty good job. You think she'd rent you out again once more for old time's sake?"

"What I think is that it's pretty damned plausible that Gustavo shot you."

The fear from Underworld returned to Walters's eyes. Charon hadn't lowered Gustavo's rifle.

"Hey, man. I just saved your fucking life," Walters said, trying to sound gruff.

"After I saved yours. We're even. But Dashwood isn't out here. No one else is out here. So what I think is that you ought to quit pushing your fucking luck and give me back my goddamned gun."

Walters reached to pull out Charon's shotgun. Charon raised Gustavo's gun and unleashed his sweltering rage. The wide-eyed body crumpled, having learned two lesson that day: that Charon was only making promises to two people these days and how far was too far. Charon dropped the assault rifle beside Gustavo and picked up his shotgun.

Now that he had his first friend back, it was time to get back his first love.


	86. Veni, Vidi, Vici

**AN**: Technically, LostOne1775 suggested "Flight of the Valkyries" by Richard Wagner for the musical selection of the last chapter for when the ferals were unleashed. Of course, plot relevant stuff had to happen. It could possibly work for this chapter. However, I think anything good and angry works too. Tool - "Ticks and Leeches." Nine Inch Nails - "March of the Pigs." Nine Inch Nails - "The Ruiner."

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Eighty Six: Veni, Vidi, Vici**

Charon opened the door to a frightened woman who was in the process of reaching for the door.

"Please don't! Just let me go! Please!"

The shotgun dispensed the mercy killing. In a flimsy dress with no weapons, it was kindness compared to all of the things that could rip her up out there.

That didn't mean that he liked it.

He stayed at the door and took care of the other fleers—guards and civilians alike—as the ferals tore through the lobby, latching onto anything human. In hi-fidelity surround sound, a symphony of shots and screams drowned out the lobby's peaceful music. He couldn't see any of the other non-ferals, but he heard their guns. There were considerably fewer guards in the lobby than normal, what with the fleeing cowards and the guards that were off defending other places. But that didn't make him feel any better when three guards turned their guns on the guy with the shotgun that was only a few bodies short of a barricade.

He dove for a column as the bullets whizzed overhead. The columns were about the same width as he was, but at least they were taller than him. The bullets injected themselves into the other side of the column and the wall in front of him. He really fucking hoped that the columns were just for decoration. It wouldn't be much of a goddamned rescue if the building collapsed on everyone.

He glanced around the column. Bullets looked back. One guard was ducked behind the security desk. The other two were upstairs without any cover.

Interesting and not impossible. However, he was going to have to reload soon. Maybe the ferals would do their job and save him some bullets.

He holstered his shotgun and then stuck his head out once more to elicit another few rounds. In the pause, he ran his ass off. He was faster than they could have anticipated. He crossed the lobby and jumped up the stairs in front of him. He swung the shotgun out and swept around him. He took down another goddamned unarmed man that was hurrying down the stairs. Charon hiked up the stairs, closed the door to the second level, and held it shut behind him as he reloaded. Even going as fast as he could, he heard screaming behind the door, and he felt feeble fists pound against it. The pounding stopped first. He heard one last scream over the growls of ferals.

Ready again, he shoved the door open and stepped over the mess. Because of the enclosed space, it was much worse for the smoothskins than the lobby. There were more places to hide, but hiding from ferals would only delay the inevitable. Charon headed for the other lobby door. He crept down the stairs, readying his shotgun.

The two soldiers were still focused on the floor of the lobby. The first one didn't even see Charon before the pellets ripped through his skull. The other one jerked around, shotgun raised. Charon's lips curled as a sadistic streak ripped through him. This guy probably thought that he was a badass with a shotgun.

The guard wasted a shot as Charon snaked past the guard and dashed into the room behind him. He pressed himself against the wall and drew the knife from his boot. When the barrel peaked around the corner, Charon shoved his forearm under it, and bullets sprayed the ceiling. He knocked the gun from the man's hands. The man began raising his arms when Charon lunged forward, driving and twisting the knife into the beautiful, deadly artery of the man's neck. The guard gasped, holding his throat and stumbling backwards. With a half-hearted shove, Charon sent the man over the railing and onto the floor of waiting ferals.

He heard a whimper behind him. An old man with a lead pipe was easing his way out from behind a bookcase.

"Goddamnit," Charon sighed.

He shoved the knife under his belt and shot the old man. It was aggravating how the civilians were tempering his bloodlust. Their deaths nagged at his conscience. At least this one had been armed. He had to remind himself that they were all Lancasters and Burkes. If they had been worth saving, Dashwood would have fetched them—provided that the old smoothskin hadn't forgotten about them. But that was on him, not Charon.

Quit thinking. Keep going.

He holstered his shotgun. He intended to fully give in to the bloodlust. It had felt good killing Walters and Gustavo, but it wasn't enough. The rage he harbored was the strongest, most consuming anger of his entire life. Before that one bullet had eased his contract, he felt either bloodlust or nothing. Too many things had happened since he met her. She made him reckless, and right now, he did not give a fuck.

He picked up the old man's lead pipe and the guard's shotgun. The guard behind the security desk was still crouched there, although now, his back was pressed against it. The guard shoved the ferals back and shot them as they tried to descend on him. Charon aimed the shotgun.

The shotgun flew through the air and slammed into the guard's face.

Charon jumped from the landing to the stairs to the area in front of the guard, making ferals stumble around him. He raised the lead pipe. The guard tossed the shotgun off of him and tried to raise his SMG in time. Charon raised his foot and drove it against the man's arm. The SMG pointed upwards, and bullets caught the side of the man's face. Charon lunged into the man and beat his face formless.

As Charon raised himself, a euphoric explosion rocked through him. He shivered and turned. A dimmed glowing one was howling. He had seen them before, but they had always ignored him. He had never been around them when they attacked. Goddamn, that spike of radiation felt good.

Jesus fucking Christ, if only he had one of these around whenever Kate was making him—

No. Focus.

Fuck. He didn't know if he could. The tingle of radiation. Lust. Bloodlust. If Jet was anything as good as they said it was, this had to be what it was like.

He wiped the knife against his pants and then shoved it back into its sheath. He flipped the lead pipe in the air and caught it. He prodded the glowing one forward. The glowing one looked at Charon and cocked its head.

"Go. I'm following you."

The glowing one swiped at the lead pipe, trying to get rid of it.

Charon shooed it. "Go. I'm waiting on you, dumbass."

Without the irritating prod of the pipe, the glowing one looked around for its next victim. Charon wondered how long it took for the feral to recharge its wonderful radiation. Charon knew it was a bad idea, but Charon felt far too good to give a fuck.

The glowing one set off for the rooms that Charon had not been in yet. As Charon passed the staircase, a woman fell down the stairs, landing in front of him. It would take too long to get the shotgun out. He killed her with one well-placed blow. See? Even like this, he wasn't a total dick. Sure, he might have wanted to take his time beating the shit out of her, but he hadn't.

If he was in his right mind, he would have been damned glad that Kate wasn't there to see him like this. Of course, if he was in his right mind, he wouldn't be smashing the shit out of everything he saw.

The glowing ghoul hopped in the direction of the bar. Charon slipped in front of it, intending to protect his source of radiation. He was clearly out of his mind. A guard in one corner. Two smoothskins in the other corner. The guard was busy shooting at another feral. Charon tackled him and ruined his face. When the guard stopped moving, he focused on the shrieks from the corner. The ferals were clawing them to death. He split the skulls of the man and the woman, ending their misery.

Without any other smoothskins in the room, the ferals lost interest and scampered out. A protectron was dead beside the bar. A bar stocked with a variety of alcohol the likes of which he had never seen.

Charon had never understood the soldiers that had gone into battle fucked up on something. To ignore pain, maybe, but that's it. It was idiotic to go in anything other than clear-headed. Maybe he had just been missing out for all of these years.

He grabbed a bottle of scotch, ripped the lid off, and chugged. He jogged from the room, lead pipe in one hand and bottle of scotch in the other. He had lost the glowing one, and he was pissed. He heard determined movements in the other room in addition to the shuffling of the ferals. He went in, pipe raised. The pipe almost came down on Pete before he could stop himself. Pete finished shooting the guard that he was working on and then turned to see what had caused the sudden breeze.

"Jesus! I thought you weren't going to—"

Charon chugged from the bottle as Pete blathered and lowered it when the bastard finally shut up. "You stay away from her and you don't talk shit to or about either of us, and I won't fucking kill you. And don't you dare talk about anything that mutantfucker Ahzrukhal made me do to or with other people. If you're not thanking me for not killing you or talking about what a sack of shit you are for what you were going to do to her, you keep your goddamned mouth shut about her or me. Got it?"

Pete nodded.

Charon narrowed his eyes. "Got it?"

"Yes. I got it. Thank you for not killing me."

"Good. Tell those other fucks when you see them. Now, where's that glowing motherfucker?"

"Uh. Not in here."

Charon grunted and left the room once more. The lobby was filled with the elevator music and shuffling of feral feet.

Shots and screams emanated from the ceiling. He had seen other glowing ones among the ghoul army. There was bound to be another one or few up there. He chugged more of the scotch as he ascended the stairs. There were more bodies in the hallway now. He sprinted down the hallway, ducking in and out of rooms. At the third one, he dropped off the now-empty bottle of scotch, trading it for another one. It was better than the shit he had finished. Either that or it tasted better because he was tipsy.

He found a fresh glowing one, a bunch of ferals, and two guards in the next room. The glowing one was raising his arms, and Charon's heart pounded with the anticipation of the rad cloud. He vaulted over a small bookcase and landed on a guard, beating his face in.

The radiation cloud did not come.

Charon looked around and saw a glowing pile of ash where the glowing one had been. He narrowed his eyes at the other guard. "Goddamned mutantfucker," he snarled.

Charon charged at the guard, but his laser pistol couldn't keep up with Charon's veering path. He took his time with this one. He batted the pistol away, cracked the man's arms, and cracked the man's neck before destroying the guard's face.

"Fucking smoothskin," he grumbled.

The words almost brought Kate to mind, but he was enjoying himself far too much to acknowledge it. Right now, he was a goddamned monster, and he loved every second of it. Every breath of it. Every gun that missed. Every slam of the pipe. Every blood splatter. Every death rattle.

In the next room, he found Slim finishing off a smoothskin with another one hiding in a corner. Charon split the woman's head. Slim turned to him once he had finished off the other smoothskin.

"You see that?" Charon asked, nodding to the woman breathlessly. "I'm fucking holding up my end of all of this shit."

Slim raised his brow. "Yeah. I see that, Charon." The ghoul's eyes were uneasy. "Why are you telling me this?"

Charon tossed the pipe up and caught it. "Because I am letting you live, and you better fucking appreciate it. You aren't going to do anything stupid, are you?"

Slim shook his head, waving his hands back and forth. "No. I'm not touching your girl. Look, Pete and I talked about it, and we both thought—"

"I don't care what you thought. You want to stay alive, you do three things for me."

In between draining the bottle, Charon listed the same conditions that he had given to Pete. Slim had seen another one or two glowing ones, and Charon set off after them.

He did not find any others. He did find a few more guards and harmless smoothskins to kill as well as his way into another bottle of scotch. He also found Jamison and gave him the same conditions, although he made a point of saying that the only reason that he was leaving him alive was because Dashwood liked him so much.

He heard Michael shout. "All clear downstairs."

Pete echoed the same for upstairs, but Charon wasn't convinced. Or he wasn't ready for it to be over. One or the other. He cheered up when he remembered how he'd have to take out the ferals now. For the good smoothskins upstairs. One of which was his. He grew hard as he imagined how fucking tight she felt around his cock, but the jarring image of Burke with his hands on her killed it. He downed the rest of the bottle and smashed it against the wall.

"Then you fuckers better start taking ferals out now," he growled, voice echoing down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah. We got it," Jamison muttered.

Charon took them down eagerly. He was still watching for a glowing one. When the all clear was given for the second floor, he triple checked it. He wasn't about to blindly trust those bastards. He did the same in the lobby. When he was sure that the lobby was clear, he found Pete, grabbed his arm, and dragged him along.

"Whoa! Where are we going? What's going on?"

"We're cleaning out the rest of them."

Charon tugged him up the stairs and into any floor with had doors that had been bashed open. Charon eventually got bored with the pipe and switched back to the knife. When Pete was out of bullets, Charon tossed the pipe to him. They found a glowing one on the sixth floor.

Charon put up a hand. "Wait. We've got to piss it off first."

Pete squinted his eyes, cocking his head to the side. "What?"

"Just piss it off. Don't kill it."

"You want it to attack us?"

"I want its radiation."

"Uh, the radiation's inside of it."

"No. It happened earlier." Charon shivered. "It's good. Watch."

Charon began ripping into the glowing one's arms, but he tried to keep it to surface damage. Pete stepped closer, but he didn't interfere. When the glowing one didn't give it up, Charon started slashing at its legs.

"Come on, you motherfucker. Do it!" he bellowed.

The glowing one finally raised its arms and released its sweet radiation. Charon moaned, shivered, and drove his knife right into the fucker's skull.

Pete stood, wide-eyed with delight. "You're right. That is good."

Charon smirked as he wiped off his knife. "Any luck and we'll find some more."

They scoured the other floors, but to great disappointment, there were only ferals and bitching on Pete's part about being tired. Charon couldn't give less of a fuck. He was almost back to his smoothskin, and he was motherfucking high on everything.

His hand was on the door for the 12th floor when he stopped and turned to Pete. He jabbed a finger into the ghoul's chest. "You don't fucking touch her. Remember?"

"Never. Believe me, I don't want to," Pete said in a terrified whisper.

Charon shoved the knife into his boot and threw open the door. When he saw Kate, he half-ran at her.

"Charon!" she gasped, leaping to him with her arms open. "Thank god! Are you—?"

Charon filled her mouth and grabbed her ass, crushing her into his hardness. She moaned at the surprise, but her brow creased when she tasted the scotch and remembered that he had been hurt. She only managed to ignore her body and pull away from him when she focused everything on her concern for him.

"Charon—"

He ran his hand up the back of her skull, took a fistful of hair, and tugged on it. "I need to fuck you. Right. Now," he growled.

Kate's face flooded with heat. They were in the middle of the hall, and lots of eyes were on them.

They heard a thwip.

Charon looked down as he felt something nudge his stomach. Blood trickled down. With a growl, he removed one of the hands from Kate's ass and pressed it against the wound.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"


	87. High Times

**AN**: Go home, Charon. You're drunk.

Surprisingly, I actually have a music suggestion: "Junkie" by Poe.

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Eighty Seven: High Times**

Kate rounded, arms outstretched. She shielded Charon as she searched for the gun-wielding bastard.

Millicent was holding Burke's silenced gun—of course he would have been shot with Burke's gun—and trying to decide whether or not to shoot again. Kate darted forward and smacked the gun out of her hand.

"Fucking idiot!" Kate snarled.

Millicent shook her hand, trying to get rid of the sting. "I thought we were shooting all of them now. You shot that other one, and it wasn't even all over you. Besides, this is the one that looked like it wanted to rip out my heart."

Charon snorted. "Only need one heart. Huh. No. Guess it's two now. But not yours. Fuck that. I can't fucking believe it. All those fucking guards and all those fucking ferals, and I didn't get one goddamned scratch down there. Not one."

Kate turned back to him. He had unclasped the Tenpenny security guard armor and was setting it on the floor. He started walking, pulling his undershirt off along the way. Any other time, it would have been a mouth-watering view. To her, anyway. Millicent did not hold back at voicing her disgust. Kate ran up to him and touched his arm. When he felt her hand, he covered it with his own, tracing hers with his thumb.

"So who'd you shoot? Besides the ferals," Charon asked. He smiled at her as if all of this was completely normal.

"Charon, what are you doing?"

"I finished the scotch, so I need more."

He was headed to Burke's room. That was fine. Banfield was in there. Hopefully, he would help. She had never pulled out a bullet before. If he didn't, there were tweezers and the medicine in the safe that she had popped open earlier. He strolled down the hall unfazed as if he was enjoying a nice sunny day rather than dragging along the way that he should have been for a man who had gotten the shit beaten out of him before getting shot.

"Scotch. Right. Charon, how much have you had to drink?"

"Three bottles."

"Three bottles?!"

"Don't worry. It'll wear off too fast. Always does. But don't worry, smoothskin. I haven't been a mean drunk since I met you. I was probably a mean drunk before, but that was a long, long time ago. Shit. Last time I got tanked before you was way before Ahzrukhal. Fucking dick. Did you know that he considered every fucking thing he ever gave to me—even fucking food—this huge inconvenient waste to him? God, I wish I could kill him again. So, come on, who'd you shoot?"

Kate opened her mouth to protest but then sighed. "Snooker."

"Damnit. Beat me to it. Never liked that fucker. Don't think Dashwood did either." Charon jerked to a halt and took her face in his hands. "He didn't do anything to you?"

"No. He just talked a bunch of shit. I'm fine, but you aren't. Look, we've got to take care of that bullet."

Charon chuckled, whipped the knife from his boot, and twirled it. "I'm going to take care of it." He put his mouth next to her ear and growled. "Give me five minutes, and I'm all yours. Not that I'm not yours already. You know what I mean. Give me five minutes, and then I will fuck god out of you." He moaned as he traced her ear with his tongue and sucked on the lobe.

She was stunned. Her body was completely okay with what was going on, but even though it was preparing her for him, the rest of her would not be distracted so easily.

"Charon, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

He pulled back with a frown. "What? You aren't religious are you? We never talked about that, I guess. I mean, you're good and all—" He growled as his eyes smoldered. "—too good sometimes, but you sure don't talk like a saint."

"What? No. What is wrong with you? You're acting—weird. I mean, for fuck's sake, you're hurt. You got shot."

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. This is the happiest I've ever been. No, wait. I take that back. You know that I can't lie to you. Well, technically I could right now. You haven't reinstated any of your commands, but I don't want to lie to you." He smoothed his hand down from her chin, cupped a breast and tugged on the nipple, and then ran his hand down until he was stroking his knuckles against her bud through the dress. "You want me to be honest? What's wrong with me is that I'm not inside you yet. Mmm. My Kate."

Her face burned even as it fell. He went for her mouth, but she moved away, pulling his hand from her and tugging him forward. "Dashwood! Get your ass over here!"

"Oh, and you aren't wearing underwear. You should fix that."

"Dashwood!"

The old man made his way to them. "Yes?" He looked at Charon's bullet wound. "Doesn't look too bad. He's had worse. Hell, I've had worse."

"See, smoothskin? You're worrying over nothing. Like I said, five minutes and—"

"Dashwood, what in the fuck is wrong with him?"

Charon laughed. "I already told you, smoothskin. Nothing is wrong with me—besides not fucking you yet. Best I've ever been. Bullet wound and all."

"He's had three bottles of scotch, but that can't be it. I mean, this isn't how drunk people act."

Dashwood tapped a finger to his chin, and soon after, his eyes lit up. "Oh! I think I know what's going on here. I believe that my ghoul army did have a few glowing ones in it. Charon, my boy, were you around any glowing ones down there?"

Charon snorted. "You have any idea how messed up it is for you to call me 'my boy,' old man? I saw the fucking bombs fall. Well, I didn't actually see them fall, but I saw everything that happened afterwards."

"Yes, you're old."

"I told her that. I warned her, but she's a stubborn, impatient little smoothskin."

"That she is. Now, do me a favor and focus, my boy. Did any glowing ones do their radiation explosion thing?"

"Radiation explosion thing?" Kate asked.

Charon moaned. "God, yes. Jesus fuck, it felt so good. Still feels good. Goddamn. Shit. I wish you could feel this way with me, Kate." He halted, and the two smoothskins jerked to a stop. Charon cupped her face and kissed her hard. She moaned into his mouth, but for once, it was a moan with a hint of protest. He pulled away, gasping for air. "We have got to get one of those for the house. God, if I fucked you by one, that would be so fucking amazing. I wouldn't let it eat you, though. Don't worry. That's my job, and speaking of, I believe I still owe you."

Dashwood put a hand on his back and encouraged him forward. "I don't believe that radiation is healthy for the young lady."

"No, it's fine. Psycho cunt in Megaton fucked up her DNA. It heals her now. Like a beautiful goddamned ghoul. 400 rads." Charon stopped again mere steps in front of the door to wag a finger at her. "Not any more than that. No, wait. Over 400. So, no more than 415. 425 at the most."

Kate rubbed a hand down her face. "What in the fuck am I supposed to do with him like this?"

Charon squeezed her ass and growled. "Oh, you know exactly what to do with me, smoothskin."

Dashwood sighed. "It'll wear off eventually. Oh, Argyle loved getting high off of their radiation bursts. He would get quite irritated with me if I killed them before they could do that. Oh, he went on about how he was supposed to be saving my skin and how he should be the one taking care of them, but I got him to admit that that was all bullshit. They weren't any good for me, I'll tell you that right now."

She led Charon into the room, but instead of going to the bed where she could actually fucking work on the bullet, he headed into the living area. She rolled her eyes, tired of fighting him for the moment. She grabbed the Med-X and stimpaks from the safe, the tweezers from the bathroom, and headed for Banfield. He was huddled among the other confused, terrified leftover residents. She was opening her mouth to ask for his help when Dashwood shouted for her.

She ran back to see Charon digging into the wound with his knife.

"Shit!"

She dove towards him, but Charon put up his other arm to hold her back, eyes locked on the wound. His brow twitched occasionally, but he showed no other signs of pain.

"Don't worry. I disinfected it first. Scotch is good for stuff other than getting shit-faced."

Kate's eyes watered, and she whispered, "Charon, you're scaring me."

"Relax, smoothskin. It didn't burst. Bullet's all in one piece. I know what I'm doing. I've done it a million times before. Remember? I told you that back on that huge fucking boat. You should give Doctor Li another chance. She really is a good woman. She told me to protect you. She's in love with your dad. Did you know that? Never got over him. That's why she was such a bitch. Of course, you were yelling at her too, not that she didn't deserve it."

Her heart clenched desperately as she watched him wiggle the knife in his stomach. With a grunt, he eased the bullet out. He held the bullet up triumphantly as the blood poured unhindered.

"See? Nothing to it."

"You could have hit a fucking artery!" She ducked in and looked at the wound, dabbing at it with the hem of her dress to figure out how much it was bleeding. Kate dropped the supplies on the floor by her foot.

"No. I know what I'm doing. Done it plenty of times before. Close around there once too." His face fell. "I should have taught you how to in case you ever have to. Not that I want you to ever need to. You shouldn't so long as you have me around. Besides, you've already got my favorite scar." He slid his fingers under the strap of the dress and moved it away as he bent over to get a closer look.

Kate grunted. "Dashwood, can you hold him or something?"

Dashwood pulled at Charon's shoulders gently. "You two should wait until you have some privacy."

Charon snorted as he straightened reluctantly. "Unless she wants it, we don't need any goddamned privacy. Whole wasteland knows we're fucking. Mmm. She's my little ghoulfucker. Isn't that right, Kate? She actually likes being called that. Can you believe it?"

Kate was satisfied that nothing serious had been cut. The bullet was out, and stimpaks should do most of the work now. She poured the bottle of scotch over the wound. He didn't even flinch. She started injecting stimpaks around the wound.

"She tell you how she lost the contract?"

Kate's eyes widened, but she focused on closing his wound. "Charon, we're not supposed to talk about that, remember?" she hissed.

"Dashwood knows all about it, don't you, you magnificent old bastard you?"

"Yes, but there are lots of people in here who aren't Dashwood and don't know about it."

"Eh. Fuck 'em. She felt bad about having to be a bitch to me around all of these Tenpenny fucks, so she gets me alone and—"

"Charon, I really don't think that he—"

"No. You don't understand. It's a really, really huge goddamned deal. Didn't he tell you that he's an honorary ghoul? I'd be surprised if he didn't. He's really proud about it. So he'll appreciate how amazing this is. God, I mean, it happened, and even I still can't fucking believe that it happened."

"Charon—"

"She fucking blew me. All the way. Even let me finish. Hell, fucking insisted that I finish. Even fucking swallowed. Goddamn. She even said that she had wanted to do it on the security desk downstairs with all of those useless mutantfuckers watching."

Her face could not get any more red, nor could the room get any warmer. "Okay, Charon. That's enough. That's plenty. You made your point."

Dashwood cleared his throat. "Well, he's right. To a ghoul, that's a pretty big deal. Maybe even the biggest deal."

Charon cupped her chin and ran a thumb over her cheek. "Jesus fucking Christ, I love this woman, Dashwood. Have I told you that?"

"Not in so many words, no."

Charon looked at the wound. It was mostly closed now. "See, smoothskin? Good as new. We can fuck right in front of these smoothskins, if you still want to. God. Do you have any idea how hard it was saying that you weren't mine? But no sucking me off this time. I still need to taste you. Christ, you taste good."

Kate stood up, adjusting her dress. She turned around to see a group people who were disgusted yet couldn't seem to look away from the smoothskin-ghoul spectacle. All of a sudden, Charon's arms were around her, kneading her breasts and grabbing her hips to grind himself against her. He licked up the side of her neck.

He laughed. "That's right. All of you jealous fuckers watch. This woman is mine, goddamnit, and she fucking loves me. Me. A goddamned ghoul. She told me so. Go ahead and fucking ask her. Jesus, she's fucking amazing. You see this scar?" He pulled the strap off of her shoulder and ran his finger over it lovingly. "She's fucking taken bullets for me. On purpose. She even let that lousy motherfucking cocksucking evil son of a bitch put his hands all over her just so she could toss him over the fucking balcony just to save my ass." He nuzzled her neck, still running his finger over the beloved scar. "Holy fuck, I love you, Kate."

Kate spoke through clenched teeth. "Dashwood, how long does this usually last?"

"Don't know. I'm sure that it and the scotch are working off of each other. God only knows if there's anything else in that mix."

"God, there was so much blood, Kate. It was so fucking beautiful. But different. Not like you. You can't understand. Those fuckers at The Institute trained me. They made me love it. Made it so that I can't fucking get enough of it. Heh. And now, I can't get enough of you. But not your blood. You keep that inside you. If you don't, Church and I will be mad."

Kate cleared her throat. "Charon, is it safe out there now?"

"Of course it is, my everything. I couldn't let anything hurt you. Even Roy and Walters are dead." He nuzzled her neck and hugged her.

"Okay. Great. Dashwood, why don't you escort everyone else out so that I can deal with Charon?"

"'Deal' with me? I think you mean 'crawl all over' me. Goddamnit, smoothskin, I want you." His hands started sliding over her again.

Dashwood frowned and shook his head. "There's no going downstairs until we get the all clear. There's a—bit of cleanup to go through downstairs first."

"Then go get into Tenpenny's stock and treat them to drinks on his balcony." She snorted. "There's a great view of Megaton."

Charon pressed a long kiss to the top of her head. "You saved it this time, smoothskin, and you saved me again. Begrudging paladin, my ass."

Her spirits eased, and the corner of her mouth crept upwards. "Look, just do whatever you need to do, Dashwood. There's cleanup that needs to be done in the hall up here, if any of them have the stomach for it. And there's always looting."

Dashwood clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "God! I couldn't even tell you the last time I looted some good downed enemies! Good lord, I can't believe I forgot. That's the best part!"

"They don't have to go away, love," Charon said, nuzzling her head. "But you still need to put on some panties for me."

Her mouth dropped, and she had to recompose herself. "Dashwood is right. I would prefer for us to have privacy."

In an instant, Charon had let go of her, launching himself forward and grabbing her hand to take her along. "Then let's go to your—no, wait. It's our room again. Fuck. I've been alive for fucking centuries. How is that just a few goddamned seconds without you feels like forever?"

She let him lead her from the room. "See you in the morning, Dashwood. Do me a favor and close that safe."

"Don't I get a thank you for the rescue?" Dashwood asked with a scoff.

"Of course you do—"

Dashwood chuckled. "Kidding. Kidding. Plenty of time for that tomorrow. Try to go easy on him tomorrow morning. He'll need it."


	88. Sorrowful Suitor's Eye for an Eye

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Eighty Eight: The Sorrowful Suitor's Eye for an Eye**

On the jaunt back through the hall, Kate's eyes caught sight of Charon's abandoned armor. "Wait."

Charon stopped, eyes darting every which way. "What?"

Kate bent down and fished out his shotgun. She extended it to him with a smirk. "Forget something?"

Charon smacked his head before taking the gun into his hands. "Shit. You make me a goddamned idiot, you know that, smoothskin?"

"I suppose I'll take that as a compliment."

"Considering how ingrained all this shit is, it's a huge compliment." He looked over the gun. "It's been in too goddamned many dirty hands recently." He looked up at her apologetically. "Oh, I don't mean yours, smoothskin." Heat poured into his eyes as his lips curled. "You can touch anything of mine that you want. Mmm. Especially me, but since I'm yours, I guess that's a given. But it reinforces my point: the more you touch me, the better."

Now that he was no longer bleeding and no traumatized people were staring at them, she had to admit that it was fascinating to see him like this.

She bent down to pick up the rest of the armor, but he swooped in and grabbed up everything else. "I've got it, smoothskin. You just get your sexy ass in there. Unless you want to hold it." He extended the shotgun to her with a smirk, brow raised.

She rolled her eyes as she accepted the shotgun. "Wow. You know, I've never heard anyone out here refer to their dick as a gun before."

"Don't be like that, smoothskin. You know very well that I've got all the pieces there. We came out here to get my gun, not my dick. I can't help it if you're having dirty thoughts and are misinterpreting my words just because you haven't been touching me nearly enough. Jesus. Not nearly fucking enough. Besides, if I can't even fucking hold on to my gun, maybe you will. Shit. You're the only one who takes care of me, smoothskin. You know that?"

Kate opened the door to their room for him. Charon dropped the armor, took his gun back, and inspected it.

"Jesus, this thing's taken some abuse over the past few days. I haven't even had a fucking chance to clean it since all of these assholes have been sending my ass all over the goddamned wasteland. Man, fuck the hell out of them. Fucking pricks got what they deserved. Especially that limp-dicked son of a bitch. I fucking wish I got to see you splatter that bastard all over the ground."

He threw his gun onto the bed and grabbed her hips, pleased when she responded with a gasp and desire ignited in her eyes. His hands slid up her side, pulled over her breasts, and gently twisted her eager nipples. As heat trickled through her body, her hands smoothed over his solid chest and stomach, careful to avoid the recently patched wound.

He leaned in and kissing up her neck in between his words. "Fuck, I wish I had been right there when you did it. Jesus, get a glowing one out there, watch you throw that bastard off, and fuck you while that piece of shit hit the concrete. That would be fucking ecstasy. Not that you like heights. I know you don't, but fuck if I didn't want to take that mutantfucker's place between your legs. But we'll get you some panties and fix that."

She chuckled as he nibbled her ear. "It's just the two of us, roughskin. I really don't think I need them."

"No, you do. You have to wear the dress and the panties."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Um, I thought you'd want this stupid dress off even more than me."

He pulled his head back. "I do, but I _need_ to fuck you in it. Well, the dress, not the panties. Those I need to watch you take off before I bend you over and fuck you the way that he was going to."

His words sliced through her desire, and her hands dropped to his hips. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

When he leaned in for her again, she pulled out of his arms. "Do you realize how fucked up that is?"

The frown on his face grew longer as he spoke. "What's the matter? You still want me, don't you? Or did you change—"

"Of course I want you, my heart."

"It isn't very reassuring for you to say it when you're pulling away from me, smoothskin."

She put a hand to her forehead. She was trying her best to stay objective, trying to take his words and actions lightly. "Charon, you do realize that you're not acting like yourself right now, don't you? All that scotch you've had. All that radiation?"

"And I feel fucking fantastic because I finally have you back, my sweet, gorgeous smoothskin."

"Right, and so since we've been apart, I thought that our first time back together would be nice and intimate, not reenacting what that son of a bitch was going to do to me."

"But, Kate, I _need_ this."

She scoffed. "What in the fuck do you mean that you 'need' this? Why would you even fucking want this? Charon, you do realize that this is the polar opposite of doing things right, don't you?"

"But he ordered me watch what he did to you—what you did to him."

She snorted. "Well if you watched, then you saw that I didn't do a goddamned thing to him."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "But you looked like you wanted to. I know you didn't. Well, I think I know you didn't. I mean, you told me that you didn't, but he could have changed your mind about wanting him.

"If I had changed my mind, I wouldn't have thrown him off of the fucking balcony."

"But when you felt him, maybe he changed your mind about wanting a smoothskin instead of a ghoul. He was everything that Moriarty said he was. I do your bidding and he fucks you." He shook his head vehemently as he took her hands into his. "No. That can't be how it is."

She let him hold her hands, but she took a step back. "That has never been the case, nor can it ever be.

"But he was there between your legs, and I'm the only one who's supposed to be there because you said that you were mine and you already know that I'm yours. Shit, I mean, you've got my contract and everything."

Her mouth dropped, and she whispered, "I can't believe you just said that."

He continued, too lost in the mental image that was tormenting him. "And you were going to let him fuck you."

She jerked her hands back from him. Her words grew progressively louder. "Exactly. I was going to _let him_ fuck me if it didn't work. Don't you even fucking blame me because you told me to do what I needed to do."

He shook his head. "No. I'm not mad at you. I know I told you to do that. Well, to do whatever you had to do to be safe."

"Well then, you'd better not hold it against me or force me to do something fucked up."

His eyes filled with pain. "Kate, I would never—"

"It was either fucking tolerate all of that shit—you know, basically give him permission to rape me—or have you kill me because—"

He shook his head violently. "No. I would _never_ kill you. Unless the holder commanded—" He flew to her and grabbed her arms. "Oh god, I don't want to kill you, Kate. You can't let anyone else get a hold of it. You don't understand. I can't do that to you. Don't make me do that to you."

She saw water slide down his face. It took her a few moments to realize what was happening.

He was crying.

He touched his face and pulled back damp fingers. He stared at them, confused. "I'm not crying, am I?"

Her heart broke for him, but the pain from this less than perfect reunion made her keep her distance. With him drunk or high or whatever he was and him saying all of these fucked up things, it was as if she only had half of him back, and seeing him this way—crying of all things—was just like seeing his shotgun abandoned on the floor of the lab in Rivet City. An impossibility.

"Yeah. You are," she whispered.

He continued to stare at the tears on his fingers, perplexed. "I haven't cried since I was a boy. They made sure of that. Never. No matter how bad it hurt. This doesn't make any sense." He neither sobbed nor sniffed. He looked up at her. "How is it that you make everything different, Kate? I've gotten choked up a few times, but I thought they were flukes. That it was just something in the air. I'm not supposed to cry. Does this make you think less of me?"

She took in a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh. "No. Not this."

"I do not want to disappoint you. I do not want you to think less of me. I only want to please you. God, I want to please you. Let me please you." He fell on his knees in front of her and began sliding his hands up her legs and under the dress as he stared up at her. "I'll do anything you want. Anything. Everything. Whatever you want. You don't have to do anything to me. You don't even have to touch me. You can just lie there, and I'll please you for days.

"I know I'm fucked up. I know that. I shouldn't have said anything. I am not myself right now. It's just that I can't stop seeing you and him in my mind. These images—they just come out of nowhere, and I thought that maybe if I took you that way, they would stop. That it would prove that I'm the only one that you want."

Kate stopped his hands and eased herself from them. "Neither of us have anything to prove," she said quietly.

No longer permitted to touch her, he sat back on his feet, and his useless hands rested in his lap. He kept his gaze on her. "No, you don't, but I do. I'm just this miserable, fucking horrible ghoul, and you're so beautiful and so caring. And for some reason, you love me. You love me despite how fucked up I am."

Her heart plummeted. They had gotten into this mess because of her attempt to prevent him from slipping back into this type of thinking. Tears prickled her eyes. "Charon, sweetheart, there is absolutely nothing—"

Kate turned when she heard the sudden scurry of feet in the hallway. Charon peered around her and watched in horror as he realized that he could not get to his feet in time.

A wild slash of a switchblade caught her under her collarbone and tore across her chest until it got caught in the neckline of the dress. Kate stared at the silver bar that connected to the black handle in the ghoul's delicate hand.

"Roy!" Bessie Lynn shrieked. She pulled the blade free and turned the lone gash into a bleeding X.

The second cut snapped Kate back to her senses. She grabbed Bessie Lynn's arm and twisted the ghoul's hand until the switchblade clattered on the floor. Bessie Lynn howled and clubbed her fist against Kate's shoulder. Kate stepped on the blade and kicked it across the floor. Bessie Lynn slammed her fist down into Kate's shoulder. Kate punched her, but the ghoul knew how to take the hit.

Charon dashed through them and held the hysterical ghoul against the wall, nearly choking her. "I told all of you fuckers not to lay one goddamned hand on her. That includes you, you goddamned cunt!" he roared.

Bessie Lynn tried to kick at him, but he deflected it. "You killed Roy! You killed my Roy!"

"I didn't fucking kill him, and she sure as shit didn't either."

"You lying piece of shit! You almost did in the subway. I saw you. You just waited until you got up here where I couldn't protect him."

His grip tightened as his eyes narrowed. "I fucking protected you from that bastard. Did you fucking forget that? Did he punch you so fucking hard that you forgot how he was beating the shit out of you. Walters is the one who killed him? It wasn't fucking me, and it wasn't my fucking woman. You want to die tonight? Go ahead. Raise your hand against us one more goddamned time." He squeezed her neck hard for a second before he let go. He put his arms out to the sides. "Stay behind me, Kate."

Bessie Lynn's face contracted before it exploded with a sob. "Oh my god, Roy! My sweet, handsome Roy!" She fell forwards, expecting to collapse into an embrace, but Charon stepped back. The floor was the only thing that caught her.

Kate snorted. "Jesus Christ, I thought I was the only fucked up widow here. This is the third one." She looked down, assessing the cuts as best she could for what she could see.

Charon turned, took her arms, and guided her backwards. "How badly are you hurt? Let me see, love." He snapped towards Bessie Lynn, pointing a finger at her. "Don't you dare fucking move, bitch." He turned back to Kate and tilted her chin up so that he could see better. "It's a little deep up here by the collarbone, but the rest of it is shallow. We just need to clean it off and use a stimpak, if there are any left over. I told you that you didn't need to worry about me earlier, smoothskin." His eyes widened in panic. "Shit. There might not be any left for you."

Kate sighed. "I'll be fine, Charon. I imagine that someone somewhere has a stimpak. There's probably a bunch downstairs in the clinic."

Charon's face brightened. "Oh! You're right." He patted his pocket. "I've still got the keys." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. "Come on. Let's get you patched up."

Kate groaned and dug her heels in. "You're just going to leave her in there with your gun and everything?"

Charon jerked to a stop and gave her a dopey grin. "See, smoothskin? I told you that you take care of me." He stalked back into their room, grabbed the gun from the bed, and cocked it, aiming it for Bessie Lynn. "Get up, and get the fuck out of here, bitch."

"Charon, that isn't what I meant."

"She hurt you, smoothskin. I told each and every one of those fucking ghouls not to lay a goddamned finger on you."

Kate ignored the gun and walked up to Bessie Lynn.

"Smoothskin," he warned.

"Come on. Get up," Kate said, grabbing under Bessie Lynn's arms.

"No! I don't want to! Roy's gone! I don't—there's nothing—nothing left for me to live for!"

"Really? Really? You've got to be fucking kidding me. If I had known that I could take lessons from you, Gustavo wouldn't have given a second thought about letting me go. Come on. Get up. Charon is really fucking high and really fucking pissed. I don't know how many things he's killed tonight, but I'm sure he wouldn't be too upset about taking out someone else."

He lowered the gun. "I only killed the bad ones, Kate. I made Dashwood promise that he had all the good smoothskins up here. I only left the few decent bastards from Underworld alive because they helped us pull this shit off to rescue you, although one of them is only alive because Dashwood likes him so much. Fucking idiot." His eyes turned cruel, and he aimed the gun once more. "But she fucking cut you, Kate."

"She cut me because she is a grieving widow, even if that grief sounds like it's misplaced. Bessie Lynn, get up! Now!"

"No! Never!"

Kate grunted in disgust, let go of the sobbing ghoul, and pulled herself upright.

"You know you're not a widow, don't you?" Charon asked, lowering the gun once more.

"Of course I know that."

"Well, you keep saying it."

"Because it's funny in a sick way."

"Oh. Okay. And you know I can't ever marry you, right?"

Her jaw dropped as she felt an invisible fist slam into her. Things were still far too new between them to even seriously contemplate such a thing, but during this marriage debacle, she couldn't help thinking that it should have been Charon if it was going to be anyone.

She wiped all emotion from her face and from her voice. "And why is that?"

"The contract. A lifetime promise means nothing when the next holder could tell me to kill you."

"Then why say that you would love me until you die? Wasn't that one of your contract promises?"

"Yes, and that will always be true because that is how those work. They come from my subconscious or some mystical bullshit like that, but any conscious promise that I make to you could be countered by another holder at any time. You have probably not even thought of such possibilities, but I could not help it. He kept telling me about how you were his and how once you married him, you'd still be his even after he was done with you. I couldn't help but think that so long as you had my contract, it should have been me and not him because I would never ever hurt you or be mean to you or treat you like a thing. Never."

"Well, good thing that this came up now and not later, huh?"

"I hope that this does not upset you. I am just being honest with you. I know that you may have a difficult time believing that since you have not ordered me to do so, but—"

Kate opened the wardrobe and tore a dress from a hanger. She walked over and picked up the switchblade.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She paused in the doorway, facing away from him. "I need some time alone." She took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice from shaking. "And I order you not to follow or look for me."


	89. The Bigger They Are…

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Eighty Nine: The Bigger They Are…**

She went to the balcony. Thankfully, Dashwood had not listened to her suggestion to invite the remaining residents out there for midnight cocktails. Her chest didn't constrict for nearly as long this time. Progress. It was just as high up as it was the first time, but there was no Burke this time. Compared to a life with Burke, falling would have been a kindness.

She crept out onto the veranda. Even if she was controlling her fear better, the view remained unsettling. She stopped a few steps from the railing, dropped the switchblade, and ripped the accursed dress off. She shimmied into the new dress. She took the wedding dress and switchblade back in hand and then flicked the blade out.

And then she slashed the ever-living shit out of the godawful dress.

And her arm.

"Fuck!" she screamed, dropping everything and clutching her wrist. "Motherfucking goddamnit!"

She should have expected the switchblade to turn on her. Not that she wasn't the insane one that had been blinding ripping the dress to shreds with it or anything. She took a second to look at the cut. Satisfied that it was nothing too serious, she returned to her frenzy.

She curled a leg around one of the bars in the railing, leaned back, and grabbed the dress. She snarled, pulling at the gashes in the fabric with her fingers. She growled and growled until it built up into a scream.

"Fuck you, Burke!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, balling up the dress and then throwing it over the edge.

The switchblade went next.

"Fuck you!"

She grabbed the table that he was going to fuck her over while they killed everyone in Megaton.

"Fuck you, you cocksucking piece of shit!"

It wasn't enough.

She looked around and untangled herself from the railing when she spotted the sitting area. She hauled the furniture over indiscriminately with growls and grunts. She aimed empty and full bottles alike at Burke's body and recited every phrase of profanity she knew. When the curses ran out, she came up with new ones.

When there was nothing left to throw over the edge, she look a second look at the gash while she panted. The blood had splattered around her arm and onto her dress during the commotion. Evidently, it was deeper than she had thought. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead until her pulse and breath were reasonable.

She headed back into the tower and locked the door to the fucking balcony behind her. Time to raid Tenpenny's bathroom. It was well-stocked, and she couldn't decide whether or not she should be surprised. Of course Tenpenny would be hording supplies for himself, but how much fucking trouble could an old guy get into if he never left his suite? Why, he only needed a bit of alcohol and a bandage for the injections that she had given him.

Her stomach curled.

She had told Charon that she would probably want to kill Tenpenny. Wish granted. Shame that it hadn't made a goddamned difference in the end. The plan had been to go to the tower and get Burke to cancel the Talon contract—somehow. It had gone from one or two men to a death toll of the majority of the tower and the ghouls who had deserved it by Charon and Dashwood's criteria.

Dad would be really fucking proud of her.

She eagerly latched onto the thought of her father. It was easy to divert the anger and blame to him. She would have never had to do this if he had never left or if he had just fucking taken her with him in the first place. Of course, that would have meant no Charon.

She wasn't ready to think about him yet. Right now, he was a Pandora's box of complications.

She cleaned up all of her wounds. Her busted knees from the stupid fucking wedding. The X that Bessie Lynn had carved into her. The gash that she had given herself like a goddamned idiot. She used the stimpaks liberally. Almost wastefully. The way that she and Charon would have wanted the other to use them.

Stop it.

She did it partially to get back at everything that Tenpenny Tower stood for and partially because she could already hear the words if she strolled around with a huge bandage on her wrist. "Oh my god, did you see Burke's widow? Poor thing. Can't hardly blame her for trying to kill herself when her husband just died and then that wretched ghoul did all of those—_things_ to her." She had hated being "the vaultie." She had thought that there couldn't be anything worse than a name that reminded her of the vault. "Burke's widow" was far, far worse.

With the switchblade gone, she realized that she was without a weapon once again. Blame it on all of her shit being in Burke's safes. Her reunion with Charon was supposed to be happy. If she knew that it was going to happen the way that it did, she would have asked him for the keys and started getting ready to go back to Megaton. Since Tenpenny enjoyed his "wasteland safari," he had to have some kind of rifle in his room. If someone hadn't snatched it already.

The suite looked the way it had when she was in here last voluntarily completing dirty work for Burke.

May he and Moriarty and Ahzrukhal rest in in eternal torment getting raped by spikes. Fuckers.

She should have looted the fuck out of the suite, but she didn't have the energy for it. She stopped after she found the rifle. She pushed a drawer up against the railing around the flowers so that she could look at them while still keeping an eye on the door. She took the rifle apart and put it back together, lost in thought. She didn't want to think about Charon, but everything that came to her mind related back to him somehow. She stopped fighting it and gave in.

She shouldn't be taking any of his words seriously. She knew that, but words hurt. After all, words that should have been ignored had ruined her life in the vault.

There was no denying it. The marriage thing bothered her. What bothered her the most about it was the fact that she was bothered in the first place, and that just exacerbated everything. Back in the vault cage, she had been so certain that she would be Mrs. Jonas Palmer. She had been almost as bad as the 'I want to be Mrs. Off-Limits Priest Guy' girl in Rivet City. In Kate's defense, she was pretty sure that the girl in Rivet City wasn't in need of saving like she had been. But Jonas had rejected her just like Charon was now, even if Charon was trying to spare her future pain, fully justified and actually respecting her by saying that he never would since he didn't know that he would be able to keep that promise, and so high out of his goddamned mind that he was saying absolutely everything that crossed his mind while being a hurt, insecure mess because of this situation that she had gotten them into. Despite knowing all of that, it still hurt.

And it had hurt when he brought up the contract. She didn't fucking want his contract. She wanted him to be free for his sake. It was bad enough that he wasn't, and the stupid fucking contract made her second guess his feelings for her in the exact fucking way that he second guessed her feelings for him because he didn't feel deserving of them because he had been tortured into following a goddamned piece of paper that had primarily made him torture and kill others.

Oh, and speaking of contracts, she was supposed to give him orders again. Well, she was certainly off to a good start with that. In the beginning, she had given him orders because she wanted to make sure that he would stop acting like a slave. After all, that was why she had freed him. She supposed that she could ask him in the morning if he felt like he needed the other orders again.

All of them except for the one that forced him to be honest.

In the beginning, it had been a comfort that he wasn't able to lie. Otherwise, she might have never believed that his affections weren't just the contract. Of course, he had still loved her when Burke held the contract. Well, apparently their nightmare had a silver lining. She had initially ordered it of him to make certain that he spoke his mind. Obviously, she didn't want him to lie to her—not that his loopholes weren't basically white lies—but a free men could lie any time they wanted to. The thought made her squeamish. Power was a dark, seductive thing. She could do what was right, or—loopholes aside—she could have peace of mind. No one should be able to make these decisions for another human being.

The pain of everything had too many levels, and she found it far easier and more tolerable just to be angry at him for getting blasted out of his mind and turning things weird and sickening between them. Burke was dead. They were supposed to be locked in each other's embrace making up for their ever so fucked up time apart.

Maybe he genuinely hadn't known about the radiation bursts of the glowing ones. The two of them had only encountered regular ferals together, and they always went after her. In fact, they never went after him until he started shooting them or otherwise hurting them, which he did for her sake. Of course, he knew exactly what three bottles of scotch would do to him. But he took fighting way too seriously to get fucked up during it. So, the radiation must have come first, followed by the scotch, followed by—

Fuck.

Sure. She was the only one who took care of him. That's why she hadn't even fucking thought to ask him if he had taken anything else. That's why she left his ass in Rivet City while he was under the knife of that unconscionable son of a bitch. Nova had told her not to fuck things up with him. Way to fucking listen.

Jesus. She was the one who didn't fucking deserve him.

With her heart doused in acid, she slid off of the drawer and rushed back into the hallway, mind racing to figure out where he might have gone.

And he was sitting by the door to their room. Shotgun in his lap. Stalwart as ever. She sighed, and her heart clenched.

When he saw her, he covered his eyes. "I wasn't looking for you. It made sense to guard your room."

She shook her head and smiled. "_Our_ room, roughskin. Look, I need for you to tell me something, and I order you to be honest with me."

"Just this once or—?"

Clarifying a command rather than looking for loopholes? He was fucked up.

"You told me about the radiation and the scotch. Did you take any other drugs? I need to make sure that you're okay."

"I already told you that I'm okay. I've got my smoothskin back. That's all that matters."

"Charon. I order you to be honest with me and tell me if you took any other drugs."

"No."

She sighed, and her heart eased. She reached her hand out to him. "Come on. Get up from there."

He dropped his hands from his face. "Are you sure? I thought you were mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you."

He looked over her. "Where's the dress?"

Anger flared within her. She bit the inside of her cheek, shook her head, and tried to rein it in. She took a deep breath. "It's gone."

He nodded. "Oh. Okay. Well, you look nice."

She had expected a much stronger reaction. The compliment deflated her anger. "Come on. Let's go, roughskin. Get up."

With a lost look in his eyes, he took her hand and stood, letting go as soon as he was on his feet. She put a hand to his cheek, smoothed it back, and leaned in. He prepared for a kiss on the lips, but she kissed his cheek. He smiled sadly.

She cringed as she remembered earlier. "What happened to Bessie Lynn?"

"Michael got her."

"So, you didn't hurt her?"

"You told me not to, even though she hurt you."

"I don't think that she did it on purpose."

"Sure seemed on purpose."

"Do you have the keys?"

He pulled the ring of keys from his pocket and gave it to her. "Is it okay to ask where you're going?"

"To get our things. I'll be right back. Just wait for me inside. Okay, love?"

He nodded, opened the door, and then turned back to her. "Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?" He chuckled. "I love coming with you. Both ways."

She blushed and dropped her head. "I'll be right back."

"Okay. Well, be careful."

"I will be."

She headed back to Burke's room, hopefully for the last time. She was relieved that the room was empty. A fraction of the key ring later, everything out of the safes being carried back to their room. Charon was standing in the middle of their room, uncertain what to do with himself. He was still shirtless and in the beige cotton cargo pants of the Tenpenny security armor. It was a nice sight to be greeted with, but she merely smiled at him, trying to keep things light.

"I got our stuff," she said. She pulled the gun and the bags from her back, knelt down, and began digging through her bag. She pulled out a good old comfortable set of tank top and panties. She clutched them to her chest and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

His eyes darkened. "Oh, you can change in here, smoothskin. Trust me, I don't mind."

"I don't want to be a tease."

"Are you kidding? Just being in the same room with me makes you a tease."

She was trying very hard to ignore him. "Do think that you might be able to sleep soon?"

"I can go to sleep any time I want. It's one of the cool things that they taught me how to do at The Institute. Want me to show you?"

She put up a hand. "Not just yet. I was thinking that maybe I would read to you until you felt tired. How does that sound?"

"Oh, I can read if you want me to, smoothskin. You said that you liked it when I did that."

"No. It's fine. You just get comfortable. You don't need to worry about anything. Okay, Charon?"

"I still want to please you."

"You do, sweetheart."

"With my tongue," he purred, taking a step towards her.

Her breath caught, and she tried her hardest to keep her face straight even as heat blossomed through her body. "Well, I'm pretty tired. How about we do that tomorrow? Okay?"

He chuckled. "Then I'll go to sleep right now." He began sitting down on the floor.

"Charon, what are you?"

When his head was on the ground, he was asleep.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Goddamnit, Charon."

She tried to move him, but all of those muscle added up to a whole bunch of dead weight. A faint smile rested on her face as she watched him for several minutes.

Well, it wouldn't be the first time.

She pulled pillows and the blanket off of the bed. After tucking a pillow beneath each of their heads, she spread the blanket over him. She kissed his shoulder and snuggled into him.


	90. Sorry, My Darling

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Ninety: Sorry, My Darling**

Charon awoke with a long, pained grunt. His back hurt so much that he was certain that he was back in The 9th Circle. In the search for his gun, he felt a blanket slide off of his arm, and he let out a sigh, grateful that he had been wrong. His brow furrowed when his fingers brushed a piece of paper that was curled under the trigger. He pulled the gun into his lap and sat up. Staring around the room, the previous night came back to him.

"Oh, fuck me," he grumbled, running his hands over his face.

He lay down again, draping his arm over his eyes. If the scotch had truly been kind, he would not have remembered the night before, but because alcohol was little more than a joke to ghouls, he remembered most everything about last night. He had talked. A lot. He had felt her up in front of the other smoothskins. A lot. And his crowning achievement? Trying to fuck her like Burke. Why stop with Burke? He may as well have offered to hold her down for the ghouls from Underworld. Jesus fucking Christ. Inhibitions were there for a reason.

Fuck the hell out of glowing ones. Fuck the hell out of this goddamned tower. Fuck the hell out of him.

No wonder why she wasn't there.

He forced himself to stand and take in the damage. Their things were gone, but there was a second pillow beside his. That didn't make any sense. Surely she hadn't slept down there. It was bad enough that he had so foolishly slept down there. Imbecile.

She had left a note. A note was good, right? She hadn't left the contract. That was definitely good. She didn't leave a note when she left him in Rivet City. Hopefully the note wasn't going to say that she was on her way to Megaton, somewhere farther away, or somewhere worse.

Fuck it. He withdrew the note, took a deep breath, and unrolled it.

_Morning, love._

_Don't worry. I'm not mad at you. I just got bored waiting for you to wake up. I've gone downstairs to get breakfast and see what I can do to help before we head back to Megaton (the sooner the better). And just in case you need it, I give you permission to look for me._

_Your Smoothskin_

His heart warmed, but it didn't wipe away the guilt. The note said that she wasn't mad. It didn't say anything about her not being hurt, disappointed in him, or disgusted by him. But if she went out of her way to give him permission to look for her, she must have wanted to see him.

But how in the hell was he supposed to make up for this?

Flowers.

Women loved flowers. Back at the bar, ghouls had lamented that you couldn't find them anymore since they fixed even the greatest fuckups.

He pulled on his shirt and armor as fast as he could, practically throwing his gun into its holster. He bound from the room and into Tenpenny's suite. When he was finally standing over the flowers, his energy vanished.. Women also had favorites. He didn't even know her favorite color much less a favorite flower. But roses were supposed to be best, if he remembered correctly. Not that he had any fucking idea what a rose looked like.

Shit. Of course this wasn't going to be easy. Not that it should be. He didn't know that it was something that he could make up for anyway. Way to go, Charon. Way to fucking go.

So he did the only thing that he could: grab them by the fistful. He didn't even know how many he should get. With a stab to his heart, he remembered her bouquet, and he decided to make it bigger than that. There were still flowers left when he was finished. Hopefully no other assholes here would touch them. He might need them again later. He might need a whole goddamned wasteland full of them. He growled as he recalled how Dashwood had told him not to fuck things up with her. He really didn't think that this tower could get any worse. The sooner they got to Megaton, the better, indeed.

He was more than happy to take the elevator. He was okay with it getting stuck this time. Of course, how long did flowers last before they died? They needed water. Probably not irradiated. If he had his pack, he would have had some for them. He sure as shit didn't need any more fucking radiation.

The lobby still looked like a warzone. The security desk was the only thing that hadn't moved, and that was only because it was rooted to the floor. Chairs were everywhere, a few of them bleeding cushioning and springs. A few lucky tables escaped splintering. From what he could see, the bodies were gone. He could only guess at where they had gone. Christ. He hoped that that wasn't what Kate was helping with. They hadn't done a damned thing about the blood stains. Fuck if he was going to help with that.

She had mentioned breakfast first, so he headed for the café. Inside, he found Jamison and Dashwood sitting at Tenpenny's formerly reserved table. When Jamison saw Charon holding the flowers, he cackled, adding to the noise by slapping on the table.

"Holy fucking shit, you are whipped. Man, I don't remember you ever bringing Ahzrukhal flowers," Jamison choked out, wiping at his eyes.

Dashwood sat back in his seat, smiling at Charon. "Ah, but being whipped does mean that you've got a steady supply of pussy."

"Eh, fuck you," Jamison snapped.

Dashwood laughed. "Sorry, Jamie, but you've never been my type."

"Goddamnit, don't call me that."

"I wouldn't if you didn't get so worked up about it."

Charon sneered at Jamison before turning to go.

"I suppose you're looking for Kate?" Dashwood asked.

Charon grunted.

"She's in the bar. I suggest that you keep it to water today."

He faced Dashwood. "Is she upset?"

Jamison laughed. "Sure as fuck wasn't happy to see me this morning."

Dashwood let out a long sigh. "Oh, I wouldn't you goad him if I were you. No, she wasn't thrilled to see old Jamie here." Jamison sighed, but Dashwood ignored him. "She only said a word or two before I made him step out for a bit."

"What did she say?"

"She really didn't say much of anything."

"Dashwood—" Charon grumbled.

"Well, she didn't. Not about you two anyway, which I assume is what you're concerned about. She asked me a lot about what happened last night and about what I was planning on doing now. Things like that. I tried to talk to her about you, but all she would say was that you two were going to leave today. I told her to go easy on you this morning, but tread carefully, my friend. Women play very delicate, subtle battles at times."

"Thanks," Charon muttered as he left the room.

He plodded through the lobby, barely lifting his feet. It was like he was returning to Rivet City from the monument all over again. He wanted to see her, but he was loathe to see her. Although last time, he had been upset with her, and he had technically not fucked up. She had. Accidentally. Sort of. Last night, he had gladly charged into the battle in the bar last night to protect his preciously fucking glowing one. He wished that Dashwood hadn't used the word "battle." Was that really what it would be? Could he just concede? Was that possible? Was that what apologizing was? Not that he had ever fucking conceded voluntarily. She changed everything. Made him more of a man and less of a man all at once.

Christ, being in love was annoying.

He looked around the corner slowly. If she was in there, she wasn't where he could see her. He did see her pip-boy on the edge of the couch with a wire extended to the jukebox. If it was here, she couldn't be very far away. He thought to call out for her, but her name died on his lips. The name that was like water to him. He was parched yet too scared to quench himself.

He shuffled the remaining steps forward and looked around the corner and into the bar.

"Hiiiiii—iiiiii—iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," a battered protectron by the bar stuttered.

So much for choosing when to reveal himself.

He heard a safety click off. "Come out right now. Hands up."

Well, at least she was protecting herself. He raised his hands over his head, bouquet and all, and slowly stepped into her line of sight. She had gotten her hands on a pistol—a pretty easy thing to do after last night. The woman whom he loved and had so thoroughly disappointed sat behind the bar in front of a computer that was hooked up to the protectron, neither of which he had noticed last night.

She was back in her vault suit, hair thrown up into a messy bun, and without a trace of makeup. Just the way that she looked when she met him. The way that she looked as their feelings had led them into this complicated dance. His heart thumped, and his lips parted. Even with the gun aimed at him, he forgot that there was anything wrong for just a second.

Her mouth dropped when she saw him, and she flicked the safety back on before lowering the gun. "Sorry. I didn't know it was you. You should have said something."

His gaze hit the floor as he held out the bouquet. "I'm sorry. Really, really sorry."

He heard her sigh. "Charon, you shouldn't have."

He nodded. "I know. There is nothing to say to justify my actions last night."

"No. I mean about the flowers."

He lifted his head. Kate was smiling at him sadly. "You do not like flowers?"

"I like them. I just prefer it when they are attached to the rest of the plant. The ones upstairs are the only ones that I've ever seen."

Well, it was good to know that his ability to fuck up hadn't gone away with the buzz.

He lowered the bouquet. "I'm sorry. I thought that you would like them."

She reached out her hands for them. "Well, it's too late now. I might as well appreciate them. It was a sweet thought."

Charon walked to the bar, choosing to keep it between them. He slid his fingers down the stems to make sure that she could take them without having to touch him. She took them and inhaled their fragrance. Kate ran her fingers over the soft petals and smiled up at him. It wasn't sad this time.

"They're beautiful. Thank you."

He dropped his head and rubbed the back of his head. "You're welcome."

She rested the flowers on her lap, surveyed the computer screen, and began tapping at the keyboard. "I'm trying to fix up their protectron. Apparently, it took quite a beating last night. Hopefully they'll be able to use it for security instead of vending drinks. What a waste. The Mr. Handys too. They're no Mr. Gutsy, but something is better than nothing. I want to stop by the RobCo factory that we passed sometime but not today. Shit. That reminds me. Wadsworth still needs a new eye sensor. Oh well. He can wait for it. I want to get back to Megaton and—"

"Aren't you going to yell at me?"

Kate looked up at him and rested her hands over the flowers. "I wasn't planning on it." She studied him. "Do you remember last night?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I remember every goddamned thing about last night. Well, the highlights. I don't know that I remember everything that I said."

"I think that you were trying to make up for all the time that you weren't allowed to talk before me."

His eyes darted up to her, surprised to find that she was still looking at him smile even though it was sad once more. Was she actually joking with him? "Why aren't you going to yell at me? I said and did a lot of fucked up things."

"Did you know that glowing ones did that?"

Charon shook his head vehemently. "No. Not at all. I've never been around them when they've attacked. It happened when I had my back to it, and that and the—" He dropped his head self-consciously. "—and the bloodlust. Everything built on everything else. And it felt so good that I had the brilliant idea 'hey, why not make it even better?', so I found the scotch and then—" His face burned. "—uh, you. I'm a motherfucking idiot. I know."

"You didn't know what they did."

"But I made it worse. I went after more of them. Shit. I basically stalked them."

"It caught you off-guard and put you out of your right mind. You learned your lesson. I do hope that you're planning on staying away them from now on."

He snorted. "They'll be the first fucking things I shoot from now on, or I'll let you take them so I don't have to get too close." Charon sighed. "Look, I know that Dashwood told you to take it easy on me, but I would prefer it if you just got mad at me."

"I am many things, but I am trying my best not to be mad at you. You didn't do any of it on purpose."

"That's the same excuse you give me for what I've done because of the contract."

She sighed. "Charon—"

"Violence invalidates the contract unless it's to punish me for failing you."

Her mouth dropped. "Okay, I'm going to assume that this is something left over from last night or some kind of conditioning. Have you forgotten who I am?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten who you are."

"Good. Then you should know that I would never fucking punish you. Now, apologize."

His brow furrowed. "That is what I am trying to do."

"No. Apologize for suggesting that I punish you."

"I—I'm sorry."

"Good. Never do that again." Her tone marked it as a command.

"Are there other commands that you wish to give me?"

She let out a long sigh. "I don't want to give you any. Do you really need any?"

"That is up to you."

"Goddamnit, Charon. Do you need me to order you to do all of that stuff about talking openly and everything?"

"I do not wish to make any assumptions."

"Go ahead and make assumptions. That includes giving you permission to touch me."

Charon reached out a trembling hand to her, but she put up a finger.

"But not like Burke. I hope you realize how fucked up that is. So I order you to only touch me in ways that you and I are both comfortable with."

He nodded, and his hand retreated onto the bar. To hear her command such a thing made his chest cave in. "I know, and I knew that before I got all fucked up and couldn't keep my goddamned mouth shut. I'm sorry. I am truly, truly sorry. I would never force you to do anything—"

"I know you wouldn't. I mean, you didn't, so I'm sure it's redundant, but I feel better—"

"I understand."

"That's not to say that we can't ever be in—that position. Not that I'm going to want that for a long, long time, but no recreating any other of those circumstances."

"I understand."

Kate let out a sigh. "Good."

Moments passed in silence as he stared down at the bar and she stared down at her hands. "You didn't sleep on the floor last night, did you?" he finally asked.

"Yeah. I did."

He looked up at her. "Why did you do that?"

She chuckled. "Because you're such a big motherfucker that I couldn't move you."

"You did not need to do that. I am accustomed to sleeping on the floor."

"And I've been trying to change that. But it's not like it was the first time that I've slept on the floor. Besides, that's where you were." She reached her hand out slowly and covered his hand with hers. "Last night wasn't exactly how I pictured our first night back together."

He gave a bitter chuckle. "Me neither."

Kate bit her lip. "How did you picture it?"

Charon turned his hand over and rubbed his thumb over her hand. He had pictured their return embrace many different ways, and he felt all of them in the rush of his blood. "It changed with the situation. If we stayed here for—a bit more—or went back to Megaton."

"You were actually thinking about waiting until we got back to Megaton?" Her eyes were incredulous and wicked.

He did not know if she was being hypothetical or not in asking how he wanted it, but when he saw the look in her eyes, he relaxed into his arousal. The corner of his mouth lifted. "I did not say that we would behave on the way back."

"Do you remember what it was like when were outside of the gates?"

He laughed. "How could I possibly forget?"

She stared down at their hands. "Well, I was wondering if you pictured it—you know, our first time back together—more the first way or the second way."

He was captivated by the coy blush of her cheeks. "That depended on you."

She scoffed, but her next breath caught when she looked up to see the intensity of his gaze. "That's not an answer."

"Yes it is. You aren't asking me what I want for breakfast." He stroked his knuckles against her cheek. "You're asking me how I want to make love with you. I pictured it the second way, but I follow your lead, remember? I prefer to please you the way that you want to be pleased."

Her breath fluttered. She lay the bouquet on the bar and stepped from behind it. She closed the door, leaned against it, and looked at him.

"Do you want me?" she whispered.

His pulse quickened. "Of course I want you. There is never a time that I do not want you."

Her heart jittered as she felt the tension in the air between them, and she bit her lip. "Will you be slow and sweet with me?"

Charon nodded, swallowing. His voice was a whisper. "Yes. I promise. Whatever you want, Kate. Anything you want. I'm sorry. I'm so—"

Kate locked the door, closed the distance between them, and put a finger to his lips. Charon took a deep breath, cradling her hand in his, and then kissed her finger reverently. She withdrew her hand to cup his cheek. His hand covered hers, and he caressed her cheek. They looked into each other's eyes, both waiting for the other to move. Their eyes were both scared. His full of fear and regret. Hers full of fear and sadness. But when she smiled up at him tenderly, his head seemed to move on its own.

It surprised her when he didn't go straight for her lips. Instead, Charon ran his hands over her cheeks until he was cradling her head and began kissing along her cheeks slowly. Kate gave a contented sigh and rested her hands on his chest as his lips alit her face. He nuzzled the top of her head and pressed a long kiss to it. His hand draped down to her neck as he smoothed his cheek against hers. This was how it was supposed to be. Her soft skin against his leathery skin. His lips found their way to her ear, and she expected his mouth to keep going. But she was wrong again.

"I love you, Kate. If you are sure of nothing else, please be certain of that."

Her breath caught, and she nodded against him dumbly, covering his hands with hers. He pulled back and searched her eyes. Her eyes were no longer sad or scared. They were full of love and longing. Charon leaned in once more, and his lips twined with hers slowly as if he was kissing her for the first time. He had agreed to be gentle, but after the previous night, Kate was surprised at just how gentle he was being. He cradled the back of her head and wrapped his other arm around her, pressing her to him. His touch was firm, yet somehow still seemed delicate.

She pulled from his lips, and her eyes were teary. "I missed you."

Charon sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "I missed you too. Don't cry, smoothskin. Just enjoy us."

Kate nodded against him and then joined her lips with his once more. She circled his back, drawing him to her as close as she could. He grumbled and pulled back.

"Sorry. I'm not trying to rush things. It's just that this can't be comfortable," Charon said, finding the snaps of the armor.

She chuckled and brushed away the lingering tears in her eyes. "I wasn't complaining."

"Okay, fine. Then I'm complaining. I can barely feel you through it." By the time he had finished speaking, he was setting the chest armor on the ground.

"Wow. That comes off a lot faster."

"That is its only virtue." He pulled her back into his arms, now able to feel all of her curves through the flimsy t-shirt. "Better?"

Her hands rested on his hips, and she smoothed her cheek against the soft fabric covering his chest. "That is better."

Kate lifted her head to his, and his lips rushed back to hers. He kept his mouth closed until he felt her tongue coaxing his lips. She moaned as he gave her what she wanted. She took the kiss even deeper, finding his belt loops and pulling him into her. Charon groaned and tried to take her hair down. When the hair tie tangled, she gave a short yelp, breaking the kiss.

His mouth fell, and his hands flew from her. "I'm sorry. Are you—?"

Kate ripped the hair tie out deftly, shoved it onto her wrist, and returned to the kiss that he had so rudely interrupted. Charon twined his hands in her hair and moaned into her mouth. After being unable to touch him for so long, she couldn't get nearly enough of him. She tugged his shirt up.

Charon chuckled. "I thought that you wanted to go slowly."

"When we make love, yes, but I need to feel you now."

He tugged his shirt off, and his heart leapt when he saw that hungry look in her eyes. The one that was only meant for him. This was the way that it was supposed to be. Her hands ran along him with her steamy gaze in tow. Kate ran her thumb over the bullet wound carefully.

"It doesn't hurt, does it?"

He chuckled and began kissing her neck. "It's fine, smoothskin."

"It feels like it's healed all the way."

"And that is why you should stop worrying about it and concentrate on what I'm doing to you."

Kate gasped as his tongue smoothed up her neck. "It's hard to do much of anything else. You tend to keep me distracted, in case you don't—"

As his tongue traced her ear, her words became incoherent murmurs. His hands slid over her hips to cup her bottom, pulling her against him and all of his hardness. Kate moaned when she felt how strongly he wanted her, and her core was not shy in preparing her for her own needs. Although they might be going slower than usual, that didn't mean that she didn't want to see him helpless. She turned her head and captured his ear. Charon shuddered and moaned against her, pressing his forehead against her shoulder. As she slid her tongue around his cusp, his hands found her breasts. He groaned as he palmed them.

"God, how is it possible for you to be this fucking soft?"

She chuckled. "DNA."

"Smartass," he muttered but then gasped when she pulled at his ear with her lips. "Moira better not fuck with it anymore."

She pulled away and pursed her lips. "There are way better things that you could be doing with your mouth than talking about that bitch."

"As you wish," he said, smirking.

Charon tipped her head back gently and traced the collar of her suit with his tongue. His hands slid up her chest and unsnapped the top of the suit. She inhaled sharply. His tongue soaked up every new inch of her as it was exposed. Her nipples stiffened as the worn fabric moved away from them, fully anticipating the air and the pleasures he would soon greet upon them. His tongue trailed inches away from the zipper as it parted, showing him more and more of her. Her breath shuddered as he focused on her, and she smoothed her hands down his head until she reached his neck. He moaned when she dragged her nails back up.

The zipper stopped at the vault belt. Charon straightened himself. He kissed along her cheeks as he began unwrapping her. Kate panted against him, hungry. His tongue slipped down her neck and onto her shoulder. Charon stopped prying away the suit to nuzzle against her scar. He kissed it, tongued it, and rested his forehead against it, taking in a long, grateful breath. Kate smoothed his hair with one hand and clasped him to her with the other.

She chuckled. "I never thought that my shoulder would be my best feature."

He lifted his head and gave the scar one more kiss. "Quit complaining."

"I'm not complaining."

Charon slid his hands under the suit and pushed it down, dragging the sleeves down her arms. She helped pull the sleeves from her arms and then went for her belt buckle.

His hand stilled hers. "Not yet."

He took her into his arms, enjoying the press of her skin against his. She nuzzled his neck. Charon released her to pull her hair over her shoulders. Her hair just covered her breasts, and the sight made him growl. He gave her a quick, impassioned kiss that left her breathless and reeling.

Charon drew a hand along her cheek as he circled around her. Kate turned towards him, but her head jerked back when his tongue snaked its way up the back of her neck. His fingers found the sides of her neck. His tongue trailed down the curve of her spine as his fingers ghosted over her sides in parallel. Kate murmured his name as her neck swayed with pleasure. Charon lifted one of her arms and began to kiss his way up her side. His lips went up her side, over her shoulder, and down her arm. When he reached her hand, he brushed his cheek against it and threaded his fingers through hers. His other arm wrapped around her waist and clasped her to him. Then his lips were on her neck again, kissing harder, and now nipping.

Kate moaned, took both of his hands, and drew them to her breasts. When Charon felt her soft, supple curves, he rested his head against her shoulder with a growl. He brushed his fingers over her nipples. She sank against him as he began to pull at her nipples, and her hips twitched when she felt his length press into her. As one hand unceasingly tugged and flicked hot spirals through one breast, the other hand left to trace her other arm as he began to kiss his way down it. When he reached her hand this time, he took both of her hands into his. He rested his head against hers and drew in her scent. Under the perfumed soaps of Tenpenny, he could still smell the undercurrent of her. The undercurrent of home.

When Charon stood, she faltered. He snickered and pressed a kiss to her head. "Do you think you can stand a bit longer, my smoothskin?"

She squeezed his hands. "Do I have to?"

"You don't have to, but I would like for you to. You're still dressed. I was going to fix that."

Kate broke a hand away and reached behind her to smooth it over his length, making him moan as he pressed a kiss to her neck. "So are you."

With a lick up her neck, Charon put his arms around her and unfastened her belt. "We'll get to that." His hands settled on her hips, and he nuzzled against her hair. "How would you feel about leaning against the wall without me holding you against it?"

"Um, I don't know. I guess that would be okay. If you're not going to be up against me, I don't know what you would be planning on doing."

He gave her neck a quick kiss. "You'll see." He pulled her hand and led her to the wall by the couch. "Tell me to stop if you need me to."

Kate leaned against the wall self-consciously. "Okay," she stuttered.

He kept his body far from hers when he leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry. I think you'll like it."

Charon knelt in front of her and slid her zipper down the rest of the way. He tugged the vault suit over her hips and down her legs while he licked and kissed his way along her stomach. When it pooled over her boots, he ran his tongue over her hip bone and down her thigh. Her breath shuddered, and a cry escaped. He nuzzled her leg. His fingers began working the laces of one boot as he licked and kissed his way back up. Kate moaned and widened her legs as he neared her cleft. Charon purred when he took in the scent of her arousal. His mouth watered for it. His cock ached for it. His lips traced up and over to the other leg, tracing her hip bone with his tongue, skimmed the edge of her mound, and slid down to her thigh. When the boot was unlaced, Charon lifted under her thigh and worked the boot off, followed by the leg of the suit. With her legs free, he wanted to dive in to taste her core, but there was no way that he was going to half-ass this. He worked to unlace the other boot as his tongue twirled along the outside of the exposed calf. Her hands smoothed his head almost as fast as she panted. Once the other boot was unlaced, he couldn't get it or the suit off fast enough.

Charon grinned up at her devilishly as he ran his hands up along the outside of her thighs. Kate trembled as she watched him. He nudged her legs further apart.

"Just a little longer, smoothskin," he whispered.

And he paid her back just as he had promised.

His tongue smoothed over her folds, and he tasted how badly she wanted him. Her arousal coated his tongue, and he lapped it up, thirsty and crazed for her. She moaned as he swirled pleasure through her. He sucked and flicked her bud. He drew his jaw along it gently. She whimpered as his tongue returned to her and parted her lips, caressing her entrance. The place he ached to be. His hands ran up the back of her legs and squeezed the back of her thighs as he filled her as far as he could with his tongue. He wanted to stroke her with his fingers, but he forced them to lightly trace her legs instead. He was going to do this right and make her come with his mouth so that he could taste it when it happened.

Kate gasped little cries as her legs shook. He looked up at her with wry pleasure. Charon moaned into her when he saw her staring down at him desperately through the curtain of her hair. The sensation made her suck in her breath. He slid through her folds and circled her bud once more, humming and growling against it. Charon liked the effect he was having on her breath, and he wanted her to hyperventilate with pleasure. If she passed out, fuck it. He would catch her, throw her on the couch, and lick her back to consciousness.

He smiled into her as her hands smoothed over his head erratically. She moaned. She cried. She whined. And he ate her up like a goddamned, greedy feral, eyes narrowed, demanding her pleasure. His tongue was as erratic as her hands, working her furiously. With a growl, his hands snaked over her hips, and he grabbed her ass, pulling her against his face. Unbalanced, Kate caught herself on his shoulders with a sharp gasp, but his mouth didn't leave her for an instant. He wanted to see her. He wanted to watch her. But he needed her screams the most.

Her breaths were as shaky as her legs, and her whole body cried out for release. The need shot through every single nerve and right out of her mouth. His hands were on her hips once more, keeping her balanced as she shrieked over him. As the ecstasy savaged her body, her knees finally gave way. Charon barely caught her before her knees hit the ground, but when he did, he saw the last moments of her rapturous expression.

Even though she smiled at him self-consciously, her eyes were heavy with bliss. "Sorry," she mumbled.

He smirked. "It's my pleasure."

"It's your fault."

"You're goddamned right it's my fault, my smoothskin." Charon nuzzled through her hair until his lips found her earlobe and tugged. "Wrap your legs around me, gorgeous."

She hooked her legs around him. "I hope we're not going far."

He snorted. "Fuck no, we're not." He put a foot out so that he was only kneeling on one knee, and then he pushed himself up.

Kate gasped at the sudden motion. She sucked on his ear and then purred, "I like riding you."

He snorted, moving them towards the couch. "You've never ridden me."

"What? I'm riding you right now."

"I'm not a horse, smoothskin."

She giggled. "No? So I can't call you my Adorable Giddyup Buttercup?" She nipped his neck.

Charon stopped and grunted. "I'm going to drop you."

She licked her way up his neck. "You can't drop me. I've got my legs around you."

"You mean the ones you can't even stand on?"

He removed his hands from underneath her and reached behind him.

"Charon, don't you dare!"

"You did this to yourself, smoothskin."

"Charon—!"

Charon unhooked her feet, and Kate squealed as she fell on the couch.

The force bounced the pip-boy off of the couch and onto the floor.

"Shit!" he gasped, reaching for it.

She groaned, but then she caught ahold of his pants and tugged. "No. Leave it."

He turned to her, brow raised. "Leave it?"

"If it's broken, I'm going to be very upset, and I do not feel like being upset right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want me to be upset?"

"Of course not."

"Then get down here and fuck me."

His breath hitched. "I thought you wanted it to be slow and sweet."

"That was before you possibly broke my pip-boy. Now get the fuck on top of me. Right. Now."

Tingles flared along his body as he covered hers with his. Whether or not she had realized it, it was a command, and it was fucking ecstasy. Charon opened his mouth, about to ask her to order him to do something else, but he remembered how far he had pushed last night to feel even better and better. He felt dirty. She didn't like giving him commands, and if he asked her to do it, he was sure that he'd freak her out again.

Kate looked up at him. "Is something wrong?"

"What? No."

"Then why are you just sitting there staring off into the distance?"

"I was thinking about what I wanted to do with you next." It wasn't exactly a lie.

She gave a throaty laugh. "Then allow me to quote one of the things you said last night. 'Oh, you know exactly what to do with me.'"

His face burned, and he softened with shame. "Sorry."

She nuzzled his cheek. "Don't be sorry, love. Last night wasn't entirely all bad. Parts of it were—" Her breath caught for a moment. "—very fucking sexy. And you said some of the sweetest things to me that you've ever said."

Charon put his face against her neck to escape her gaze. "Then I suppose that I am glad that last night wasn't entirely all bad."

Her hands smoothed down his back and tugged at the waist of his pants. "You've still got clothes on."

"So I do, smoothskin."

"Don't you think that we should fix that?"

"Maybe."

Kate scoffed. "Maybe?" She tried to crane her head to look at him. "Are you sulking?"

"I do not sulk."

"You do not admit that you sulk." When he remained silent, her heart gave a painful thump. She pressed kisses to the part of his head that she could reach. "Don't you want to make love to _your_ smoothskin?"

Charon lifted his head. His eyes were uncertain. "You are sure that you want to be _my_ smoothskin?"

"If I didn't, I would have tossed your ass out of here when you dropped my pip-boy." She pulled his free hand to her lips, kissed it softly, and then ran her cheek against it as she stared up at him. "I love you. You know that. If I'm supposed to be certain about it, then you are too."

"But I fucked up a lot last night."

"Yeah, and I fucked up the first night that we were here." She sighed and smoothed his hair. "If you can forgive me, then I can certainly forgive you. _Have_ forgiven you. It wasn't that bad. You didn't threaten to kill anyone."

"I almost killed Bessie Lynn."

"Right, well, I meant the other smoothskins. She was kind of asking for it. She better not pull that shit the next time we see her. Anyway, you didn't bring up the vault. You didn't really talk about the specifics of the contract. I managed to stay clothed in front of everyone. And you didn't force me, and that's the only thing that I wouldn't be able to forgive you for. So quit worrying about it."

He looked down. Words trembled on his tongue. "And the whole not being a widow thing?"

She chuckled. "Well, you're right. I'm not one. Thank god."

"That's not what I meant. I mean—"

She let go of a long sigh and looked away. "I know what you meant."

It would be easy to hurt him with innocuous words. To ask him why he thought that she would want that. To say that it wasn't something that she had really thought about. The pain of rejection gave her a million words to use. But pain had darkened far too many of his days. As long as she strung together catty words, it would be satisfying. The second they stopped, she would feel wretched. The lowest that she could possibly descend. She felt bad for thinking such things in the first place. She didn't really want to hurt him. She just wanted to pretend that she wasn't hurt, or better yet, to not hurt. It hadn't even been a true sleight, but damned if it didn't feel that way.

Charon spoke once more. "Not that you—"

"No. I understand."

He waited for her to meet his gaze, but she wouldn't. "Do you?"

"Yes."

"But I hurt you."

"I'm fine."

He sighed. "Kate, you're lying. You won't even look at me."

"Yes. I am lying on a couch. As a matter of fact, so are you."

"Come on. Don't do that."

"Do what? We can get up if you want to."

He took his time figuring out how to get an actual response from her. "I thought that there was only one thing that you couldn't forgive."

"And that's still true. There's nothing to forgive here. What you said makes sense, and I understand, but that doesn't mean that I want to talk about it. So let's just leave it at that."

"If that is what you wish."

Kate met his eyes. "I order you to forgive yourself for the bad things that you've done in the past as well as the mistakes that you've made." She took in a shaky breath. "Now just hold me. Okay?"

He nodded and then laid his head on her. As her fingers smoothed his hair, Charon forced himself to think of nothing but the warmth of her skin.

* * *

**AN**:

Author's Perk: Quantity Quality-Time

When writing a chapter of ~4400 or more words, there is a 50% chance that the chapter will contain smut.

While this is far off into the future (given my current pace), would there be an interest in a Kate and Charon NV? If so, which one do you think would be more interesting to see wake up in Goodsprings?


	91. The Power of Atom

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**AN**: I'm too eager to publish things, especially after it's been a long time since my last publish. Apparently, that means forgetting to give thanks where it is due. *sigh*

Thank you to FancyLadySnackCakes for beta-ing the last chapter and helping me figure out what this chapter did and didn't need. Sorry that it took so long to update. Life happened.

* * *

**Chapter Ninety One: The Power of Atom**

After saying goodbye to Dashwood, Kate led them through the capital wasteland, which included some unfortunate raiders. She was just as terse as she had been on the way to Tenpenny, but given everything that they had gone through, Charon found it twice as unsettling. That is, until he noticed her occasional shy, heated glances, which he happily returned. He could tell that she was working on some agenda, but he didn't press her to find out what it was. For now, she was smiling—at least some of the time—and that was all that he needed. He decided to wait it out, desire keeping his hopes high. They still hadn't finished breaking in their bed. _Their_ bed.

Her steps didn't slow when they got to Megaton. If anything, they grew more impatient. She walked up to the city, pushed through the door, and kept going. He had expected that they would be going home. If they were, she was taking the long way.

"I need you to distract them."

Her last words to him had been some time after the raiders when she almost twisted her ankle in an indentation that she hadn't seen.

"Who?"

"The bomb crazies."

"So that you can fix the bomb?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that you do not want my help?"

"I just asked for your help. I need you to distract that crazy bomb guy and his idiots."

"What am I supposed to say to them?"

She smiled mischievously. "You're their prophet."

He grunted. "You know, smoothskin, if you had mentioned this earlier, I could have come up with something."

She took his hand and squeezed it, and despite his aggravation, it warmed his heart. "I don't think it really matters what you say so long as it doesn't encourage them to set the bomb off."

Kate squeezed his hand, let go of it, and kept walking. She tromped directly into the irradiated pool. The preacher stopped talking when he heard the commotion. Charon sped up, trying to make as much noise walking as he could to hopefully gain their attention before they saw her. When the preacher saw him, he beamed and gestured towards Charon frantically.

"Behold! The wise, esteemed, holy prophet of Atom has returned. Children, let us offer to him—to Atom—our communion."

The preacher and his followers bent down and drank from the pond silently. Metal clanked on the other side of the bomb, causing the preacher to raise his head.

Charon's voice shot out with his arms. "Friends—of Atom—uh, I bring to you—words from the radiation god."

The preacher's eyes widened with a manic gleam, and he rushed out of the water, stopping mere inches away from Charon. The other crazies followed suit. "What joyous news! Please! Enlighten us with your words, oh holy being of Atom!"

Charon's brow twitched, but he tried his best to keep his face from giving away his opinion of the man and his followers. "I have been around the glowing ones, and the wisdom that they gave to me was—poignant."

The preacher's mouth dropped. "Glowing ones? I have not heard of them.

"You serious?"

"Very. Tell us of these glowing ones, oh wise one!"

"Uh—you've heard of ferals?"

The preacher nodded much too eagerly. "They are brothers like yourself except that they have truly been blessed by atom. We can only aspire to such great heights!"

Charon blinked. "Okay, uh, glowing ones are ferals that glow."

"With _The_ Glow?"

Couldn't she fucking hurry up? "Yes. They radiate—radiation."

The preacher clasped his hands in bliss. "What a marvel! To be full of Atom! True Atom!" The preacher splashed through the water once more, and Charon mouth dropped when the crazy motherfucker actually hugged the bomb. "To be as full of Atom as this." Kate tapped something on the other side. The preacher's eyes widened with joy, and then he actually fucking nuzzled the bomb. "Come, children! Let us display our love, our appreciation to Atom!"

The other followers were in the pond once more, each of them vying for a spot on the bomb to cuddle.

Charon took a panicked step forward. "My—brothers—" He cringed at the word. "—I have not yet told you the message."

Charon's rapt audience gathered around him once more.

"Forgive us, brother! Tell us! Teach us!"

"They taught me many wonderful and horrible lessons about—The Glow. That too much of it can blind you to what is and what should not be."

The preacher frowned with confusion. "But everything is full of Atom, which makes everything holy."

Charon was not known for his patience. Under other masters, he had had to suffer the wrath that it brought along with it and the inability to do anything about it. Being free—well, mostly free—was dangerous for his temper.

He spoke through gritted teeth. "If—Jericho decided to come down here and beat the shit out of all of you, that wouldn't be very holy, would it?"

Looks passed among the congregation before the preacher finally answered. "But Atom teaches us that destruction is a part of life, that in fact, destruction is an act of creation." The followers nodded, comforted.

"Is part of that lesson pain, cause that's what it is."

"If that is so, brother, then why do you and Brother Gob visit the bomb so often? The Glow brings you peace and healing, does it not? And is healing not just an act of recreation?"

Charon's fists balled as he took a step forward. "You want to know how great Atom is, you ignorant fuck? Go hug that fucking bomb for a long time. Hug it all goddamned day. See how great it is when your skin starts blistering and bleeding and falling off. See how you like it when you do nothing but vomit for days. See how great it is just to stay balled up on the ground for a week under so much pain that you don't even have the luxury of passing out cause the second you close your eyes, it just wakes you up all over again. And if you're unfortunate to live after all of that, every fucking person you see from then on treats you like you're just other goddamned monster from the wastes. And no matter what you say or do, they look at you like you're some brainless beast that can't fucking tell right from wrong."

The preacher opened his arms for a hug. "We do not see you that way, brother."

Charon stood his ground, panting with rage. "Well the way you fucking see me—"

"—is greatly appreciated in a world that can be so cruel." Kate appeared, stuffing the makeshift detonator into her pack. She swooped in, grabbed Charon's hand, and tugged him forward. "Why don't you and I go check in on your brother in the bar and tell him the good news?"

Charon shook her hand off and kept walking.

"Thank you for your wisdom, oh noble ghoul! Come, children, let us offer communion to Atom for all of his blessings once more!" the preacher said as his voice faded behind them.

"I swear to fucking god, Kate, one more second and I would have beaten the shit out of all of them."

"I know."

"I mean, Jesus fucking Christ, have they never seen anyone with radiation sickness before? Weren't he and the other fucks there when you started getting sick?"

"They were. They just thought that I was converting."

Charon stopped and ran a hand over his head. "I'm sorry. I'm just angry."

"I know."

"I don't really want to be touched right now."

"I gathered."

"Just give me some time."

"That's what I was planning on doing."

He gave her a sad smile. "Thanks for not treating me like all of the other smoothskins."

She grinned. "My pleasure."

He started walking once more. "Did the bomb give you any trouble?"

"No. I felt better about messing with it since the trigger's dead and since the detonator was made up of a bunch of pieces that I could actually identify. It can't do much when you cut off the power source."

"That is good to know. Looks like you deserve the credit for saving Megaton after all."

She risked a glance at him. "I understand if you're upset about that."

He sighed. "No. I'm not upset about that, smoothskin. I am upset that I had to fucking re-rig it. I'm just glad that the fucker didn't make me go and get the original detonator. I don't think we could explain that one away to Sims."

"We could always move to Tenpenny."

"You're not serious."

"No. Not really, although it is an option and Dashwood could probably use some help. God only knows what's going to happen to the residents."

Charon quirked a brow. "You think the ghouls are going to kill them?"

"If that was the case, why bother saving them? Why not go ahead and get it over with?"

"Did Dashwood tell you why he went along with it?"

"Because he feels strongly about ghouls and slavery. They used to have some slaves there, you know. Turns out that he actually helped one escape. Anyway, he said that after you told him about the bomb, he realized that if any place in the wasteland needed to be cleaned up—well, besides Paradise Falls—it was Tenpenny since most of the people there were just like the ones that made and exploded the bombs in the first place if not even worse. He wants to create a good place for good people where no one has to be afraid."

Charon snorted. "I hope he realizes how impossible that is."

"It might not be so impossible."

"You just said that you were worried about the residents."

"Because I don't know how well they will put this behind them. I don't know how close they were to the people who died. Hopefully, they'll realize that they're safe there."

"Yeah, while Dashwood's alive. Besides, there's nothing stopping those smoothskins from rising up and taking out Dashwood and the ghouls."

"Well, he said he's still got a few good years left in him. I think that a few years is plenty of time to sort out everything on both sides." Kate reached for the door to the bar.

"I think I'm going to go home."

Kate pulled her hand back with a frown. "You don't want to come with me? I'm sure that they'll be happy to see you."

"My gun hasn't been cleaned in days, and it sorely needs it."

"Are you trying to get away from me?"

He let out a long sigh. "No. It's just that I'm going to be a dick until I can calm the fuck down, and I'm trying to spare you from that."

"You aren't mad at me, are you?"

"For what?"

She shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure. That's all."

He kissed her forehead. "Go and have fun. I'll be waiting for you."

"You don't have to wait for me. I don't have to go here now. We can come back later. Or I can by myself if you still don't want to go."

"Cleaning my gun is the only thing that never fails to calm me down. Stay as long as you want. Have fun. You deserve it."

"So do you."

"Which I will have later."

She took a step towards him with a wicked smirk. "If you're in the mood for some fun now, we can try to get that bed broken in."

His blood surged, but his heart and mind weren't where they needed to be to guarantee that he wouldn't just fuck things up. "I promise that we'll fight the good fight with it later."


	92. Ghoul-Friends

**AN**: A point of clarification for when Kate mentions that Charon tried to kill her once. I mentioned this before, but I rewrote _Chapter Seven: Bloody Mess_ so that Kate actually tries to destroy Charon's contract, which makes him grab and hold her neck (though he does not fully choke her).

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Ninety Two: Ghoul-Friends**

As she watched him walk away, the weariness of the recent ordeals sank into her bones, replacing the brief euphoria of saving Megaton. She felt the cold in the distance between them, and suddenly, it was her first night out of the vault all over again. Lost and alone once more.

They had held each other at Tenpenny until her need to get back to Megaton pulled her from his arms. She had been impatient to get back the moment that the damned suitcase smashed. She couldn't risk some other asshole figuring out how to build a replacement trigger. After all, Burke and Tenpenny weren't the only sick fucks in the wasteland.

She hadn't meant to be standoffish on the way back, but their time at Tenpenny had given her a lot of shit to think about, and she absolutely could not talk to Charon about some of it. She was just thankful that he hadn't pressed her.

When Charon disappeared behind a house, she turned to the door to the bar. Nowhere else to go, she plodded inside, placing one leaden foot in front of the other. Faces raised, some beaming and others full of scared fury. An unwanted half-hero's welcome. Her greetings were hollow, and the only thing that she would say about Talon was that they had been dealt with and shouldn't come around again. She put off people as quickly and politely as she could and forced her way through to the bar.

It was still odd to see Nova working behind the bar instead of leaning against a wall, waiting for her next job. Nova and Gob's warm smiles lifted her heart momentarily, but the temporary bolster just caused her heart to crash all the harder. Worn down under the brunt of Tenpenny's lingering miasma, she couldn't understand why they would be happy to see her. But Gob reached down, grabbed a Nuka, and cracked it open for her, and Nova ran up to her and squeezed her until she felt like she was going to pop. Just like her previous homecomings.

"Well, well. I'm impressed. You fucked with Talon, and everything still seems to be in the right place." Nova glanced around, and a frown creased her face. "Except big man. He's okay, yeah?"

She tried to suck down the lump in her throat. Tried to will away the burn of her eyes. "Yeah. He's fine."

Nova sighed and shook her head as she smoothed Kate's back. "But you aren't. What happened?"

Kate shook her head fiercely and then turned to Gob. "I need—I need to talk to you." She had kept her mask on so long at Tenpenny. Couldn't she just hold onto it for a little while longer?

Gob sighed. "What did he do this time?"

The mask was cracking, and she had to bite her cheek to keep the tears at bay. "Nothing. I just—" The next words shouldn't have been nearly as hard to say as they were. "I could just really use a friend right now."

Gob's eyes went serious, and he looked at Nova. "You got the bar for a few?"

"Just don't take too long. People still seem to be disappointed with my mixing skills."

"Thanks. Where do you want to talk, smoothskin?"

Kate shrugged, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Office okay? That way Nova can get a hold of me if she needs to."

She nodded.

"Come on, smoothskin."

Gob put an arm around Kate's shoulders and led her into the office. Kate sat on the desk. As soon as he closed the door, the mask fell along with the tears. The only reason she didn't sob was because she didn't have the energy for it. Her voice was a trembling whisper.

"I don't know who I am anymore."

Gob crossed the room and sat beside her on the desk. "What do you mean you don't know who you are? You're Kate."

Her chin quivered. "No. The wasteland is changing me, and that scares the shit out of me. Tenpenny was awful. Horrible. I fucked up everything."

"But you took care of Talon, right? And you and Charon are back. Seems like you did exactly what you needed to do."

She shook her head adamantly. "No. It was far worse than that. Far, far worse. You can't tell anyone, Gob. Not a soul. Not Nova. Not Charon. No one."

"Why not Charon?"

"Because everything is fucked up between us right now, and part of it's about his contract. If I do the wrong thing with it, he'll kill me."

Gob snorted. "He'd kill himself before he killed you."

"He almost killed me when I tried to destroy his contract."

"Huh. Well, I'm guessing that that was before he fell in love with you."

"That doesn't make any difference. Besides, if anyone else gets a hold of it and tells him to kill me, he'll have to."

"What does this have to do with Tenpenny?"

"Burke got his contract."

"What?"

"Yeah. I told you. I fucked up."

"Shit. But you got it back, right?"

"Yeah."

"So then, everything's okay."

"Everything is not okay, Gob. Nothing is okay."

"Okay. Nothing is okay. So what's wrong?"

"I don't even know where to start."

"Why did Burke send Talon after you?"

"Because he and Tenpenny made this fucked up bet that was supposed to be settled by Burke sleeping with me."

"Wow. That is pretty fucked up."

"No shit. He heard Three Dog's announcement that we disarmed the bomb, and then he heard about Charon's contract."

"What? From Three Dog?"

"No. From Frank."

"Frank?"

"From Underworld."

"Oh my god. That motherfucker? Jesus Christ, he was the next biggest asshole down there besides Ahzrukhal. At least Ahzrukhal pretended like he wasn't sometimes. I was sure that someone would have killed that bastard by now."

"Well, he is dead now."

"Good. I hope the prick got what he deserved. Tell me Charon did it."

"No. I don't know who did."

"Pity. Wait. How did he meet Burke? Don't tell me that Burke actually went to Underworld. Shit, he couldn't go one minute without bitching about how horrible Megaton is."

"No. Frank went to Tenpenny."

"Okay, I'm confused. Why would he go to Tenpenny, and why the fuck would Burke of all people talk to him?"

"After I got Charon's contract—the first time—he kicked out a bunch of ghouls from Underworld."

"Why?"

What was one more fucked up truth on top of all of these others? She steeled herself. "Because Ahzrukhal was going to rape me and let anyone who had the caps rape me too."

"But how would—oh, right. Charon. Jesus."

"Yeah."

"And you actually fucking forgave that asshole?"

"Yes, but only because it was under Ahzrukhal's command and because he helped me get his contract so that it never actually came to that."

"Shit. No wonder neither of you wanted to tell me."

"Yeah."

"So—Frank was one of them that was—um—going to, I guess?"

"Yeah. So he kicked him and the other ones out, and Frank and a group of them ended up at Tenpenny."

"Holy shit! That was Frank that Three Dog was talking about? No fucking way. Jesus, they just had to let in the worst fucking ghoul to make the rest of us look even worse."

"Burke let him in cause he wanted to know the deal with Charon and me since I was supposed to win him that bet with Tenpenny."

"What was the bet?"

"To find a virgin older than twelve."

"Um—but I thought that you and Charon—"

"Yeah."

"Okay. So how did he get the contract?"

She covered her eyes. "I fucked up."

"How did you fuck up?"

"Charon didn't want us to fuck while we were there. I did."

Gob chuckled. "I'm sure that was a hard sell."

"Gob—"

"What? I'm kidding. Sort of. Go on, smoothskin."

"He and I were in the shower, but the door to our room was locked, so I thought it was safe, but Burke had the keys to it. He just came right in and took it."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"How'd you get it back?"

"The short version? I assassinated Tenpenny and threw Burke off of the roof before he could fuck me while he blew up Megaton."

"I thought you guys fixed the bomb. Also: damn."

"Frank rigged a new detonator."

"And Burke made Charon—holy shit."

"You can't tell anyone, Gob. Not anyone."

"No, no. I won't. Shit. No wonder Tenpenny did a number on you."

"That isn't even the worst part."

"Tell me you're kidding."

"No. They were going to kill me after that unless they could verify Burke's plan to blow up Megaton, which was impossible because anyone that was involved with it was either missing or dead. So Dashwood and Charon and those Tenpenny ghouls that Three Dog's talked about killed almost every person in Tenpenny to get me out of there."

"Wait—Dashwood? As in Daring Dashwood."

"Yes."

"Holy shit, I thought he was dead. Hot damn. How is the old bastard? Dashwood's such a great guy. Argyle was too. Hey, did he ever find Argyle?"

"No."

"Oh. Well. That sucks."

"Yeah."

"Wait. I'm confused. I mean, you got Talon off of you, you got Charon's contract back, Dashwood's alive, and a bunch of bigots are dead. What was the problem again?"

"What's wrong is that a few months ago, I was just a loner that did harmless shit to fuck with people, and now, I planned and committed murder, and almost all of Tenpenny Tower is dead because of me."

Gob shrugged. "It's either your ass or somebody else's out here."

"But it makes me feel like I'm slowly turning into a raider."

"Okay, so why did you do all the stuff that you did at Tenpenny?"

Kate shrugged. "To save Megaton. To save Charon."

"Okay, well, that doesn't sound like indiscriminate murder to me. Would you rather that you be dead and have them be alive? And you do realize that by being dead, one of those pricks would have Charon's contract now? Well, unless it was Dashwood. Dashwood really is a great guy."

"Gob—"

"You've got survivor's guilt. That's all."

"But they died specifically because of me."

"Did they? I mean, you're the reason that those ghouls got kicked out of Underworld. No matter how convincing Charon is, I doubt that they did it just to free you. Now _that_ would be a hard sell."

"Well, no. They wanted to live in the tower."

"And so they just ran into battle on a whim?"

She sighed. "Well, no. They did have a plan before we got there."

"And I don't know about Dashwood, but he's not really the slaughtering type." He studied her. "Let me ask you something about the vault."

"Gob, I really don't—"

"It's a simple question. Did you kill anyone in the vault?"

"Yes."

"Why?" After several moments had passed, he put up a hand. "Keep it simple. I don't need the specifics."

"Because they were trying to kill me."

"And so were the people at Tenpenny."

"Not all of them."

"Casualties happen. I think that you're making a bigger deal out of this than you need to. You ask me, I think those bomb-happy bigots got what was coming to them. Look, smoothskin, you're alive, and you're still a good person even though it doesn't feel that way right now. Shit, the fact that you're worried about it proves that you are."

"Yeah, but how do I know when I've become a bad person?"

"When you start killing for fun. When there's no reason for it. Look, I don't get it. Why are you putting all of this on yourself? What about Charon? He led the ghouls in there, right? He's the killing machine. He's the sadist."

She wrinkled her nose. "He's not a sadist. Besides, the contract forces him to protect me."

"The contract is only part of what makes him do fucked up things. Not that protecting you is fucked up. That's actually probably the least fucked up thing that he does.

"Gob—"

"I'm just saying. He really is a dick sometimes." Gob sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Kate, I don't think that there is anything that I can say that's going to convince you. This might be something that you're going to have figure out on your own. You realize that, don't you?"

She shrugged and stared at the ground. "I guess."

"You never told me what happened to your dad."

"No. I guess I didn't."

"Is he still alive?"

"Don't know. He went to another vault."

"Maybe it's time you went to look for him again. He'll be able to tell you how much you've changed."

"I was thinking about it. I just _really_ don't want to go to another vault."

"I think you'll feel a lot better once you find him."

"If he's alive."

"Well—yeah. Now. What about Charon?"

"What about him?"

"Why are you talking to me and not him?"

"I need to figure out what to do with his contract. I'm not leaving Megaton until I do."

"I sincerely hope you're not asking for my advice."

She shrugged. "Maybe? I don't know. Obviously, carrying it on me didn't work out for Ahzrukhal, and it's not working out so well for me. Although, the idea of leaving it somewhere makes me really uncomfortable."

"Why don't you just lock it up somewhere? Oh yeah. We've still got two cabinets that—"

"I looked in the one upstairs, but I forgot to tell Nova about it. It's got a bunch of caps, but you really need something that you can actually lock and unlock yourself."

"Maybe you could just teach me how to pick it."

She frowned. "I don't know how easy that would be. It's pretty automatic for me these days. I don't even think about anymore. I'm not really sure where I'd start. You really need to see pictures to learn the difference between lock types."

"So I guess I'll tell Nova to keep an eye out for books and lockboxes at Moira's then."

"I guess you've sworn off going in there?"

"I don't know how long this ghoul thing is going to last—uh, with her, I mean—but I feel a lot safer staying as far away from her as I can. Oh! I gotta tell you. She came into the bar a night or two ago and started, uh, getting a little too close again. Nova actually threw her out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and then after we closed up that night—oh. I don't know if you want to hear about that part."

"You didn't pay her, did you?"

"No. Charon set me straight on that. No, she jumped me, and, uh, it was really, really good."

"So what's going on with you two?"

He sighed. "That's the thing. I don't know. She's been getting pretty affectionate with me, and she's been making closing time fucking amazing, but after she and I—you know—she doesn't really say anything. She just goes off to bed. Well, I mean, she helps me finish cleaning up—the bar, I mean—but she doesn't talk."

"Do you?"

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, Gob. Whatever you want to say."

"'Please stop sleeping with other guys, and let me sleep with you—I mean actually go to sleep with you in your bed?' See? That doesn't really work. Shit. I don't know, smoothskin. Charon said it was up to her if she wanted to keep _working_ like that. And I'm afraid that it's just her playing with me to make sure that I don't start asking her to give me a cut of the caps like Moriarty did."

"She's not playing with you."

"Kate, she's a whore. She gives guys whatever they want."

"Okay, well, I didn't tell you this, so don't bring it up with her."

"This conversation already never happened."

"She's going to cut if off sometime, and she wants to pursue something with you."

His brow furrowed. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

She snorted. "No. She told me that, and I'm the one having a shitty life right now, not you, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up—"

"No. It's good. I needed a distraction."

"So, the contract. Why don't you get a safe?"

"If I can pick it, someone else will be able to eventually. Or they could just break it somehow with tools or—" Her eyes went wide as her thoughts assembled a plan, and she grabbed Gob's shoulders. "Do me a favor."

He cringed. "Does it have to be with Charon?"

"Come by tomorrow and force him to give you another shooting lesson."

"Maybe you can force him, but there's no way in hell that—"

"Tell him that I talked to you about stuff tonight. That should pique his curiosity. Hell, I'd want to know."

"You told me that I wasn't supposed to talk to anyone about any of this."

She tsked. "Yeah, I know. Tell him that you heard about Burke and the weird shit that happened at Tenpenny. Don't bring up how he rigged the bomb, though. He feels bad about, and no one else can know about that for sure."

"And what will you be doing?"

"Taking care of the contract."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"The less you know, the better, and for god's sake, don't tell him what I'm doing."


	93. Internment Orders

**AN: Having problems with the Point A to Point B thing. Hopefully we'll get back to decent chapters within a chapter or two. In the meanwhile, sorry. : \**

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Ninety Three: Internment Orders**

There was not supposed to be a knock on the door. His smoothskin was supposed to walk in, give him a smile that obliterated every memory of the past few days, and spend the night and the next day or two or five in his arms in their bed. He had gotten cleaned up for her, washing himself as best as he could manage with the kitchen sink and donning some of the clothes that Kate had found for him in Tenpenny.

It was not his smoothskin but an apprehensive Gob that was standing outside. Charon stared at him until the other ghoul talked.

"Hi, Charon." Gob withered under Charon's stare. "I—uh—bet it's good to be back, yeah? So, listen—um—Kate wanted me to—uh—give you this." He held out a note to Charon. When Charon took it, Gob turned around. "Okay, see you."

Charon's hand landed on Gob's shoulder, jerking him back.

"Fuck," Gob whispered, dragging himself around to face Charon once more.

"What is this?"

"Um, a note."

Charon let out a long, impatient sigh. "Why in the fuck did she send you with a note?"

Gob shrugged. "Um, I bet she said why in the note."

"Where is she, Gob?"

Gob emptied his lungs. "She's staying at the bar tonight."

Charon's heart chilled. "Why?"

"I don't know. She says she had some stuff to think about."

"Stuff that she needs to think about away from me."

"Yeah, uh, I guess so."

"Motherfucking magnificent."

"I don't think that it's bad. You know, Tenpenny just shook her up and—"

"What did she tell you?"

Gob sighed and put up his hands. "Look, I told Nova that I'd be right back. I've got a bar to run."

Charon clamped down on Gob's arms and bared his teeth. "What did she tell you?"

Gob's eyes narrowed. "She told me what happened in Underworld."

Charon's hands dropped along with his gaze.

"That's really, really fucked up, man."

"And I'm sure you would have come to her rescue."

Gob straightened. "I did with Moriarty."

Charon snatched the note and slammed the door in Gob's face.

"Okay. See you later, asshole," Gob's muffled voice called.

Charon took a breath, about to shout how Kate hadn't re-ordered him not to kill Gob, but he didn't know what Kate had told Gob about Tenpenny. He punched the wall.

Wadsworth hovered over. "My lord, I believe that taking out your frustrations on your domicile is—"

"Shut the fuck up, Wadsworth."

"As you wish, my lord," Wadsworth said, heading back to his charger.

Charon plopped down on the couch. With a sigh, he unfolded the note.

_Dear Charon,_

_I need to sort through some things on my own. Don't worry. I'm not leaving town. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Gob will be stopping by for another lesson. I order you to go with him, and I'm very sorry to do this, but I order you not to come looking for me._

_Remember how much I love you, and remember that you're a good person no matter what happens. The best time in my life has been the time that I have had with you._

_Your smoothskin,_

_Kate_

He shouldn't have fucking read it. He could have just gone to the fucking bar and found her. No fucking orders that way.

He barged outside. "Gob! What the fuck is this?"

Gob had made it as far as Jericho's house. His shoulders fell, but he didn't turn around. "It's a note, Charon. That's all I know." He set off for the bar.

Charon crunched the note in his fist as he stormed over to Gob. "Don't you take one more fucking step."

Gob halted and turned to face him. "She asked me to bring you the note. I brought you the note. That's all I know."

"You are a fucking liar." Charon straightened the note and shook it in Gob's face. "She says you're coming by for a lesson tomorrow."

"Well, you're back, and you do still owe me one."

"Why the fuck does this sound like some kind of goddamned suicide note?"

"I don't know. I didn't read it."

Charon snatched Gob's hand and stuffed the note into it. "Then fucking read it."

"I can't. It's too dark out here." Charon reached for him, but Gob put a hand up. "You lay one finger on me, and I'm telling her. Whatever it says, I can assure you that it's not a suicide note, okay? We talked, and she's fine."

Charon took the note back. "Why did she tell you about Underworld?"

"It came up."

"Why did it come up?"

"Because it did. Look, I will stop by tomorrow, and we can talk about shit then. I've got to go." Gob started walking once more.

"And what the fuck am I supposed to do until then?"

"Get some sleep?"

"She better fucking be safe in there."

"She'll be fine."

Charon watched as Gob walked off. With nothing else left for him to do, he trudged back inside and fell asleep holding the note to his chest.


	94. Time Bomb, High Yield

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Ninety Four: Time Bomb, High Yield**

When Charon opened the door the next morning, Gob got in the first word.

"Not until we're finished."

Charon glowered at him. He wanted to punch Gob in the face, and that unfulfilled desire spread to the face of everyone that he passed.

A silent walk led them back to the run-down housing. Without a word, Gob gathered bottles and cans for practice. Charon mechanically resumed where they had left off, but he wasted as few words as possible in his instruction, not giving a fuck if the lesson left a lot to be desired. No matter if he had deserved it or not, Gob had been a dick to him the previous night, and he didn't fucking feel like playing nice. Not to mention that Gob hadn't said a goddamned thing that actually eased his worries about Kate. The prick got the lesson that he deserved: corrections only when his technique was awful enough to be embarrassing.

At last, Gob uttered the words that Charon had been waiting to hear since the previous night.

"Well, that's the last bullet."

During the lesson, Charon had been a statue with folded arms and disinterested eyes. Now that it was over, he advanced on Gob before the other ghoul stopped speaking. "What the fuck is going on?"

Gob holstered his gun. "Jesus. Can I at least sit down first?"

Charon narrowed his eyes. "Why did she send me out here with you?"

Gob lowered himself to the ground and then brushed the gravel from his hands. "Cause you still owed me a lesson."

"What is she doing, Gob?"

"I don't know."

"Bullshit."

"No. She didn't tell me."

"When do I get to see her?"

"When she's done with—whatever it is that she's doing."

Charon took another step. "Did she tell you what happened at Tenpenny?"

"Yeah."

Charon studied him. "So you know that she lost my contract."

"Yeah."

"Did she tell you that she hasn't reinstated the order not to kill you?"

Gob paled. "No. She did not mention that. So, what? Is this where you start threatening me?" He dropped his eyes to the ground and muttered, "I told her you were a damned sadist."

Charon snatched the note from his pocket and threw it at Gob. "Fucking read it, Gob. Go on. Tell me you wouldn't be fucking worried if you got a note like this from Nova."

Gob reached for the note and read it. "Huh. I guess she wasn't kidding."

Charon landed on his knees, grabbed fistfuls of Gob's shirt, and shook him. "What in the fuck do you mean she wasn't kidding? What in the fuck is she doing?"

Gob gritted his teeth and stared Charon down. "I'm not supposed to tell you. Fuck, man, it's safer if I don't."

"For you or for her?" Charon hissed.

"Um—uh—"

Charon's voice was barely audible. "You tell me what is going on right now, or I will show you just how much of a sadist I am."

"She's fine, Charon. Okay? She's fine. You're the one that's going to hurt her."

"Are you fucking nuts? Why in the fuck would I hurt her?" He gave Gob plenty of time to answer. When time ran out, Charon pulled out his knife.

"Because," Gob stammered.

Charon twirled the knife in front of Gob's face. "Because why?"

Gob winced. "Cause she's doing something to your contract."

Charon let go of him and sheathed the knife as he stood. "What is she doing to it?"

Gob scrambled away from Charon and rose to his feet, brushing the dirt off. "Fuck, man. That's all she told me. I swear. She said it was safer if I didn't know and that I wasn't supposed to tell you." He shook his head. "Shit. You are fucking insane around her, man. I mean, I like Kate and all, but I think I was safer when Ahzrukhal had your contract."

Charon lunged forward and slammed his palm into Gob's chest, flattening and winding him. He stalked back towards town. At least he hadn't felt any changes to the contract—yet—but that gave him little consolation.

He stopped dead when he saw her. She was leaning against one of the boulders outside of the city, wearing a tank top and pants. She was weaponless ,without armor, and alone. With a chill, he realized that she had accepted her fate.

He took his time advancing towards her. He stopped close enough to converse yet hopefully far enough away to give her a decent lead if she needed to get away from him. If it came to the unthinkable.

Kate stared at the ground, putting all of her effort into making her face impassive and her voice brave. "Hey. I was just coming to look for you."

Anxiety crushed his chest. "What did you do to it?"

She smiled weakly. "Gob never can keep his mouth shut, can he? I guess it's good that you haven't come looking for me yet."

"You ordered me not to."

"Yeah, but—can't you tell what I've done to it?"

"I can tell when it changes hands, and I can tell when it's really close to me. That's it."

"So you could feel it in my vault suit when you hugged me or—" She broke off abruptly when her words began to tremble.

"What did you do to it?"

She cleared her throat and regained control of her voice. "What happens if your contract gets destroyed? I don't mean when someone tries to destroy it. I already know what happens then. But if someone or—something actually managed to destroy it. Would anything bad happen to you?"

He gave a weary shrug. "I don't know. Either they never said, or they made me forget. Kate—"

"Are you going to kill me now?"

He hated to say the words, but only honesty would keep her safe now. "Not yet."

With her fists balled, she squared her shoulders and struggled her way through the words. "Well, if you are going to, then I order you to kill me out here. You have to promise me, okay? And—and then you'll have to bury me or get me out of the way or something so that you don't get in trouble if anyone sees me—" She snorted. "—or actually bothers to look for me." She sniffed and wiped at her tears impatiently.

"Don't—"

"Promise me!"

"I promise," he whispered as his heart broke.

Her body tensed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's on the bomb."

He scrutinized his reaction. He was uncomfortable and displeased that it was on the bomb, but he didn't feel any compulsion. Yet. "You just left it on the bomb?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Not yet.

She blew out her breath with a nod. "But maybe later still. Okay. Got it."

"It just happens, Kate. You know that it's not something that I can control."

"Yeah, I know—I just—"

"Is it where everyone can get to it?"

"Yes and no."

He both appreciated and despised her stalling. It was either buying her more time or keeping him from determining that everything was okay. He kept quiet, leaving her to seal her fate at her own pace.

"You know I love you, right, roughskin?"

Cold stabbed through his heart as his eyes dropped. He could barely nod. There was no point for a monster like him to echo her words.

She took a shuddering breath. "Okay, so—um—well, we both know that you know more about the bomb than I do. So you know how there's a seam where the halves of the outer shell connect? I took off the seam-lock cover on the top of the bomb, and then I got a piece of metal from the tail of the bomb, stuck the contract to it, and had Moira weld it to the underside of the cover." When Charon did not move or speak, she continued. "So that way, even if someone took the cover off—"

"They wouldn't think anything of it," Charon muttered, stroking his chin.

In her excitement, she took a step forward without thinking anything of it. "And if the bomb ever did explode, you would be free—I hope."

Charon dashed towards her, only slowing when she cringed. Several calm but determined steps later, he cupped her face. She opened her eyes when she felt his hands. His smile had never been as big as it was then.

"You are fucking brilliant," he whispered in awe. "You are a fucking genius, smoothskin."

He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away, still wary. "Okay, so is that it? Is there any other chance that you're going to kill me, or am I safe now?"

He caressed her cheek. "No, love. If that was—going to happen—it would have happened by now. It's okay, smoothskin. Let me hold you."

The breath that she had been clinging to rushed from her as she all but collapsed in his arms. Charon nuzzled her head and pressed kisses all along it. His hands slipped under the tank top and caressed the soft skin of her back.

"I love you, Kate. My everything," he whispered.

A frantic cry escaped from her, and then her lips collided with his. She pulled him against her even tighter as her tongue snaked into his mouth, desperate to feel as much of him as she could. He wrested from her lips just long enough to find and kiss her scar before returning to the kiss she panted for. She poured an urgent moan into his mouth as her hands cupped his face.

"I need you," she pleaded.

"And you will have me." He stole another juicy kiss. "Let's finish breaking in that bed."

"Hey!"

They turned to see a furious Gob stomping towards them.

"Well, with the way that you two are trying to suck each other's faces off, I guess it's safe to assume that he's not going to kill you."

Kate shook her head as she tried to catch her breath. "No. Everything is—"

"Oh, don't you dare tell me that everything is okay now, _friend_."

When Kate's face fell, Charon smoothed her back. "He's mad because I punched him."

She pressed her lips together. "Charon—"

"No. That is not what's wrong. What's wrong is that you didn't fucking reorder that fucking beast not to hurt me or kill me or give me to slavers."

Kate's mouth dropped. "I'm sorry, Gob. I didn't mean—"

"She forgot, okay? Tenpenny—"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You come into my bar, tell me I'm your friend, and then fucking send me out here with this psycho asshole."

"Back off, Gob," Charon growled.

Kate released Charon and took a step towards Gob. "Gob, I'm sorry. I was just so focused on taking care of the bomb that—"

"No. You were too focused on whining about his stupid ass. He pulled a goddamned knife on me, Kate."

Kate turned to Charon, brow furrowed.

Charon folded his arms and shrugged. "I wasn't actually going to use it on him. Showing it to him was the only fucking thing that got him to talk."

Gob stabbed a finger at Charon. "I told you, Kate. He is nothing but a sadistic little shit, and he doesn't give a fuck who he hurts so long as it isn't you. Christ. I wish that I'd never fucking told you about Underworld."

"If you hadn't told her about it, you'd still be working for that dick."

Gob snorted. "Yeah, well, I was a hell of a lot safer working for that dick."

"Okay, so let me fix it." Kate straightened. "Charon, I order you not to hurt or kill or put Gob into the custody of anyone who might make him a slave or take him to slavers."

Charon shrugged. "Done."

"Oh no. That's not it. Nova too."

Kate sighed. "Charon, I order you not to hurt or kill or somehow give Nova to anyone who might enslave her or take her to slavers."

"Wasn't fucking planning on it anyway, but okay. Done."

Gob glared at Kate. "Good. Don't bother coming by the bar."

Kate blinked. "What? You mean tonight?"

Gob got in her face. "No. Ever again."

Her mouth dropped with an incredulous scoff. "Gob, come on. It was an honest mistake."

Gob snorted. "You're goddamned right it was a mistake." He turned to Charon. "You should have fucking died when the bombs fell, you miserable prick." He stormed off towards the city gates.

"You too, you fucking pussy!"

"Gob!" Kate cried, running a few steps forward.

Charon moved to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Let him go, Kate."

"But—"

"He'll get over it."

"But—"

"He'll get over it. Don't worry. You have been a good friend to him, and you've done plenty of shit for him. Whenever he calms the fuck down, he'll realize that and come back to apologize. Besides, I'm the one he should be pissed at."

She frowned. "You shouldn't have pulled a knife on him."

"That note sounded like a fucking suicide note, Kate. I'm not going to apologize for taking it seriously. I gave him plenty of time to tell me what was going on before the knife came out. You forget that intimidation is one of the few fucking things that I have going for me."

She put a palm to his cheek. "You've got me."

He caressed her cheek with a rueful smile. "And I was afraid that I no longer would."

She nodded, sighing. "I didn't mean to make you worry. I just didn't want you to blame yourself if—you know—the worst happened."

His eyes tightened, and he shook his head slowly. "Why did you fucking risk it?"

"Because of what happened at Tenpenny. Neither of us can risk someone else getting a hold of your contract. Especially not you. You've been under too many bad people, and I couldn't bear if it happened again because of one of my fuck-ups."

"But—"

Kate put up a hand. "I had Nova keep watch while I was in there with Moira, and after that, I had a clear view of the gates from the bomb. I was hoping that I'd have enough time to get it free before you—uh—got to me. And if you did—get to me—I gave Gob letters for you and him."

"He didn't fucking mention them."

"Huh. That's a surprise."

"Do I want to know what they say?"

"Well, in yours I explained why I did what I did and told you to forgive yourself. Without orders cause that would be—um—pretty pointless unfortunately. I told Gob to try to get your contract if something happened to me since I trusted him to take good care of you."

Charon snorted. "I'm sure he'd fucking love that."

"I figure that if something does happen to me, the first person you run into with the contract will probably be one of the bomb crazies, and since you're their prophet, I assume that they would treat you well."

"Are you kidding? They'd make me preach their bullshit all goddamned day."

"Yeah, well, that's why I told Gob to get the contract if someone else got it first."

"What about Nova and Moira? What did you tell them?"

"I told Moira that I was working on building a new charger for Wadsworth and I wanted to reinforce the panel. I told Nova that I was upset at you because of something that happened at Tenpenny and that I wasn't ready to see you."

"Why did you stay at the bar last night?"

She scoffed. "Well, since I couldn't think about anything else other than the fact that you might kill me today, I figured you'd pick up on the fact that something was wrong, and then you would have made me tell you what was wrong, and then you would have tried to talk me out of it. Besides, I didn't think you'd just let it go when I snuck out in the middle of the night to go play with the bomb some more."

"You shouldn't have done it."

She shrugged. "I put a lot of thought into it. Enough that I felt good about my chances. It was just another bullet." She pulled the strap of the tank top to the side, exposing her scar. "And you know I'm not afraid to take those for the man I love." Her expression was a mixture of pride and love.

The longer he was with her, the stronger that he loved her, the more he understood why people bitched about love. Previously, he had to restrain himself from uttering forbidden words. Now that he was free to use them, they were inadequate for expressing his feelings. He could not fathom how he could possibly convey his love and gratitude to her. Could not fathom how such a kind and brilliant woman had ever become his.

So he did the only thing that he could think to do.

He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Come on, everything. Let's go home."


	95. You'll Know It When It Happens

**AN**: As ever, I extend my gratitude to FancyLadySnackCakes, the goddess of smut, for beta-ing.

Suggested Music: "Gorecki" by Lamb. Sounds cheesy until the percussion comes in around 35 sec or so. Then it has different shades of sexy goodness.

* * *

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Ninety Five: You'll Know It When It Happens**

They walked into Megaton the way that they should have the first time: hand in hand headed straight home. Charon strode with purpose, too focused on getting her in to their bed to speak. Impatient to have her closer. Halfway home, he let go of her hand. It took her aback momentarily, but when Kate saw his gentle smile and felt his arm wrap around her shoulder, she returned a shy smile, slipped her arm around his waist, and rested her head against him.

Kate kept an anxious silence. She had gotten little more than a nap the night before, and her body had been at the mercy of fear and sorrow since he had left her side the day before. She was depleted. She wanted to talk, to say anything to distract from her strained nerves, but everything she thought of seemed inane. The more time that passed, the more insurmountable the task of coming up with something meaningful. His silence helped nothing.

Outside their ramshackle castle, Charon took her hand once more, fished the key from his pocket, and opened the squeaky door.

Wadsworth started towards them. "Ah! Good to see—"

"Charger," Charon snapped.

Wadsworth sighed and puttered backwards. "At once, my lord."

Charon's fingers crept under her tank top and rested on the small of her back. "Come on, smoothskin," he whispered, nodding towards their bedroom.

Kate's breath quivered as she mounted the stairs. And although she was his already—not that she had had the chance to show him since that dreadful tower, the heat of his deceptively casual touch branded her. Seared her skin. Reddened her cheeks. Whetted her core. Consumed with yearning, she would have run up the stairs dragging him along were she not exhausted.

By the time they stood next to their bed with mostly clean sheets, she was ready to jump him. Ready to fuck him on or against anything as long as it finally got him inside her. But the fear from earlier stilled her. Kept her vulnerable. So she stood there, waiting to see what he did. Needing to find out how he wanted her.

Charon pulled his hand from her back, widening the gap between them. "Take off your clothes, smoothskin."

Her face heated as anxiety filled her. He had never told her to undress. Their clothes had always come off thoughtlessly. A coincidental side effect of touch. "Um, in some special way, or—"

"Off is special enough."

Kate nodded shyly and felt relieved when Charon began unbuckling his armor. He attended to the task without flourish, and she followed his lead and began undressing as if she was about to slip into the bed alone after a long day rather than in with the man whom she had fought so hard to win. To keep. With no words between them, the air filled with the sounds of cloth dragging over skin, the clink of buckles and snaps undone, and the parting teeth of zippers. As their clothes came off, she stole glances at him, but he was too focused on his own disrobing. She never felt his eyes on her. The lack of intimacy unsettled her.

When she had run out of clothes, she sat on the bed and began working at her boots, not knowing what else to do. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, and when he was down to those beloved leather pants, his weight sank into the mattress. Near her but still not near enough. He mirrored her, working his own boots. The air between them was magnetic, but he remained oblivious.

When she was fully naked, she pulled her feet up under her and sat with her hands in her lap. Charon gave her a tender smile. While it reassured her, she remained perplexed. As warm as his touch had been, that heat never seemed to reach his eyes. They stayed as calm and loving as his voice.

"Lie down, smoothskin. Get comfortable."

Kate crawled over the bed awkwardly and drew the covers over her.

"Are you cold?"

"No."

"Then don't cover yourself. I'm almost finished."

Kate pushed the covers off and turned onto her side. Charon tugged off his other boot, stood, and began taking off his pants in the same detached manner that he had done everything else. As soon as the pants and boxers came off, his fully rigid length answered the questions that his standoffish demeanor had created. As he slid onto the bed, his eyes locked with hers, and her breath caught. But even as he neared her, his eyes only inspired more questions. His gaze was loving, yet timid.

Between his radiation high and the scare with her pip-boy—which forced her to question the importance that she placed on it—they still had not had the reunion that they deserved. She ached for everything to just be normal between them again. Like none of that shit had ever happened. It had been so difficult to read him before he had relaxed around her, and with much more at stake now, she couldn't risk driving him away with the wrong words or a wrong touch. So she did what seemed safest: she waited for him to come to her.

He propped himself up on an elbow and cupped her cheek. Soothed by the long anticipated touch, she curled her arm around him. Her heart raced as her core ached anew.

His lips parted hesitantly as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I want to do something to you."

With a sharp inhale, heat flooded her face, and she nodded. "Just tell me what to do."

A chuckle accompanied his gentle smile. "All you need to do is lie there, my smoothskin."

She arched an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound very—um—satisfying for you."

Charon drew her hand from his side and kissed it. "It will be, love. Just lie on your back for now." He pushed himself up and over her, urging her to lie flat.

Her breath quickened as his skin pressed against hers. "How will I know when you're finished?"

He smirked. "You'll know. Quit being impatient, smoothskin. Just enjoy it."

Charon lifted her chin and began to press slow kisses into her neck. His length pulsed feverishly against her leg. She whimpered. His kisses were not their normal haphazard, not-so-subtle means of sneaking up to her ear. This time, his kisses all trailed downward, lingering as they covered the span of her neck. His lips drifted onto her shoulder in the same way, inching over her flesh. Charon made his way down the inside of her arm all the way to her fingertips before returning to paint his way back up the outside of her arm. As his lips lazed across her, Kate did as he said. Lying there. Enjoying how he savored her body.

When he moved to her chest, she gasped in anticipation. He did not acknowledge her response. Continuing to take his time. Trailing her skin inch by inch. When his fingers descended upon her breast, she arched her back, awaiting the massage of his palm. Instead, his hand simply guided his lips in their journey. Ensuring that no flesh went untouched. Her nipples puckered, burning with the need to be tasted, and she moaned when his lips finally pressed to her imploring flesh . But the kiss was just as chaste as the others, and her core seized with longing and scantly satisfied craving. His kisses traced beneath the breast and down her side, spreading along her stomach, and then up once more, plying the other breast with languid kisses.

Charon's half-chapped lips crossed down to her hip and then across her body—an abrasive balm. As he kissed above her mound, his warm breath coursed through her hairs, causing her breath to falter. He covered the rest of her belly, traipsed to her other hip, and meandered down the crease of her leg. As his lips pressed upon her mound, her legs sprung apart.

"Charon. I want you," she gasped, no longer able to contain herself.

His lips broke contact long enough to shush her before creeping down the other crease. She whimpered when his breath cascaded over her folds, dizzying her. He kissed her bud. He kissed along her lips until he pressed a kiss over her entrance. Where she needed him the most.

He continued down the outside of her leg, over her foot, up the inside of her leg, and to the other side. When he was far away from her cleft, she could finally see that the attention he was lavishing upon her went deeper than seduction. That the kisses meant to deliver more than pleasure for the sake of pleasure.

When he had finished the other leg, he put a hand on her hip and pulled gently. "Turn over, my smoothskin," he whispered.

With a muted cry and a mending heart, Kate slowly shifted onto her stomach. Charon started at her toes and made his way up the back of her leg and around the curves of her bottom. As he rose higher and higher, his length slid against her once more. Flush against her, his hardness throbbed in the crevice of her legs. So close, yet not close enough for her to kiss him with her lower lips. Just enough space that she had to throttle her growing willingness to plead. To beg.

As his lips wandered across her shoulders and up her neck, he pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. He kissed the underside of it from the tips to the roots. He returned to the ends of the strands, raised himself, and kissed his way up, releasing her hair once his lips met her scalp. Save for her ears, Charon confined his kisses above her hairline. When there was no more space to kiss, he moved off of her, pulling her hip towards him. Kate splayed upon her back once more, cheeks red and breath fluttering. Suppliant under his gaze. His breath hitched, but he only met her eyes for a fraction of a second before he guided her chin to the side so that his restless lips could continue strolling over her body.

"Charon. My heart," she purred, closing her eyes and caressing his cheek.

His hand covered hers as he smoothed kisses along her head. She gasped when his lips crossed onto her forehead and began to kiss their way to her lips. Over her eyelids. Down her nose. Circling her cheeks. Around her jaw. At long last, his breath poured over her lips. She opened her mouth in anticipation. When the kiss did not come, she looked up at him in frustration, but it dissipated the moment that she met his gaze. His milky blue eyes had never held as much love as they did in that moment.

Charon's breath hesitated, and his brow wrinkled and unwrinkled as he worked to form his words. "I have had very few things in this life, and—the best thing that I have ever had is—the gift of being yours." He chuckled, momentarily breaking his gaze. "I don't know how else to say it, Kate. You are my everything. Until the day that I die. Nothing can ever matter to me as much as you do." His lips completed their journey, tenderly pressing against hers. When he pulled back, tears slid from her eyes. "Those are good tears, right? Tell me those are good tears."

Kate laughed and wiped at them. "Of course they're good tears. I swear to god, I never cried in the vault."

"Does that mean that I make you feel sappy?"

"I guess you could put it that way, but you say it like it's a bad thing."

"It is an unfamiliar state to me, and I find it quite vexing."

Kate giggled. "You get formal at the weirdest times."

"I—"

"It's not bad. It's one of the things I love about you. It's—"

"Don't you dare say it, smoothskin."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Yes I do. I was being awkward. Besides, you're the weird one who likes awkward ghouls."

"_An_ awkward ghoul, and I would think you would find that to be one of my more endearing traits."

"I did not say that it was a bad thing."

"You implied that it was a bad thing."

"I am pointing out that it is an unusual preference. However, it is one that I heartily encourage."

"Well, you're the one who likes smoothskins that cry too damned much."

"_A_ smoothskin, and I've already told you that your snot is fascinating. As long as it's happy snot."

Kate laughed in spite of herself. "Hush. I barely cried, and my nose isn't even running this time. Two tears at most."

"Three. I watched." Kate opened her mouth to speak, but Charon began sliding his hand down her side. "But it does make me wonder if I have made you wet anywhere else."

She forced herself to still his hand. "Wait. Before that. There's one thing that you got wrong. The gift isn't that you are mine. The gift is that you—that _we_ have each other. You're a person just like me, Charon. You've got to stop thinking of yourself as a thing."

Charon dropped his gaze with a bitter chuckle. "Damnit. I knew that I would fuck this up."

She lifted her head and rubbed her cheek against his. "You didn't fuck anything up. Quit being hard on yourself." Lips wicked, she pulled back to look at him. "The only thing you're allowed to be hard on is me."

He moved closer to her, and his thickened shaft pressed into her thigh. "Like this?"

"On, or better yet, in," Kate said, turning towards him on her side and sliding a hand down his chest.

As he stared into her eyes, his lips curled with satisfaction, and his hand traveled down her hip. "Is that another preference?"

"I would hope it's a mutual preference," she said, skimming her fingers down his stomach.

Charon snuck his hand between her legs and brushed his knuckles against her entrance and then over her clit. When his fingers came away wet, he bit his lip, trying to contain his moan. "If it wasn't, I would not get nearly as much enjoyment out of getting you and keeping you wet as I do."

"Good."

Kate palmed him, and Charon groaned as he twitched in the heat of her hand. He traced her entrance, and she let out a gasp that turned into a whine. His lips pulled into an evil grin.

"Would you quit being a fucking—"

Charon pushed into her impatient core, and she groaned. Kate cupped and smoothed his tip. As he burrowed deeper into her wetness, she found the softest spans of skin on his cock and brushed her thumb over them. He hissed, eyes narrowing, and even though she panted, she looked at him triumphantly. She began to fist his length. He pressed his lips together as he leisurely circled her clit with the pad of his thumb until he suddenly drove his finger deeper. He met her gasp with a cocky grin. She let go of him, snuck her hand past his, and returned her hand to his shaft, coating it with her arousal.

Charon took her mouth with a growl, and she swirled her tongue around his with a moan. They stared into one another's eyes as they worked each other. Each trying to elicit the greater reaction. Kate freed the arm that was pinned beneath her and played with his tip as she continued to milk his length. He growled at the feel of her eager, nimble hands stroking him, and he kissed her ferociously as he plunged his fingers into her soft, hot core.

He broke the kiss with a gasp, eyes fire. "You can't win this one, smoothskin."

She whimpered as his finger curled inside her. "Says who?"

"Says the ghoul who's going to fuck you, unless you make him come too soon, which—fuck—"

Kate smirked. "Which would go against our preference to have you inside—oh god—"

Charon growled, rubbing her clit as he soaked himself in her. "Don't you dare hold back on coming for me, my smoothskin." Her brow creased, and he grinned when he saw the look in her eyes that told him that she was close. He moaned, savoring the way that she worked him. He bit his lip, knowing that he only had a few precious seconds of willpower left before he let her finish him. To cover her hands with his own wetness. "Stop touching me.

Under the thrall of his touch, Kate pulled her hands away with as much of a scowl as she could manage. "You're not telling me to just lie here again, are you?"

His lips curled. "No. Show me how you touch yourself."

She moaned. "Are you sure there's enough room for me to? You've got awfully big hands." She grinned mischievously. "And you know what they say about guys with big hands."

Charon pulled his finger from her and slid two fingers back in. "They've got big fingers?" Kate's eyes closed with a whimper as he filled her. Charon darted in and kissed her on her forehead. "Come on. I mean it. I want you to play with yourself. Help me get you ready for me, my smoothskin."

When Kate touched her bud, Charon's mouth met hers again. Her hand mesmerized him, fixated him on how she worked herself. How her fingers slicked her clit as he pushed pleasure through her core. He matched her speed, and when her fingers smoothed faster, he thrust into her wetness even harder.

She broke from the kiss with a cry. "Charon!"

A dark rumble escaped his lips when he kissed her forehead. "That's it, Kate. Make yourself come. I want you ready for me. Fuck. I am so ready for you, my smoothskin. God. I want to fuck you so badly."

Charon gave a crazed growl when he felt her tensing around him. When her cries became screams. He shoved himself up on his elbow and set upon her neck. The chaste kisses were long gone, replaced by sloppy, impatient ones that tongued and demanded pleasure. She sobbed his name as the duet of their hands rippled the nerves of her body. As they both made her see stars. Her breath staggered as her back arched. As he drove her harder and deeper, greedy to pry loose every sensation in her. After her hand stopped and her cries dwindled, his hand stilled.

Kate laughed and pushed hair from out of her face. "Goddamnit, Charon," she breathed.

"Goddamnit what, smoothskin?" His fingers glided through her core once more.

"Goddamnit, I want you—need you—both—fuck."

Her impatience crazed him, so he masked his face and his voice, keeping them matter of fact. "Hmm. Is that so?"

"Yes. Oh my god, you are such a fucking tease."

His thumb joined his fingers once more, dragging circles around her clit. "Smoothskin, I could not be any less of a tease right now."

Her noise was between a growl and a whine. "But I want you."

His fingers slid slowly, seeking out different spots of pleasure within her. "As I recall, your original plan was for us to spend days breaking in this bed."

Moaning, her brow creased.

"And as I also recall, you said that I was a big smoothskinfucker, which means that there is a risk that I might hurt you if you're not ready enough, and that goes against my plan."

She panted and moaned as her body pulsed with a new flavor of desire. Speech was almost impossible. "Which is?"

The façade fell when his eyes narrowed. "Which is to make love to you and fuck you and kiss you and finger you and lick you for days."

She cried out.

He dug his fingers into her harder. "Is that good, smoothskin?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Good enough that you'd be mad if I stopped?"

"You'd better not fucking stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it, my smoothskin. I just want to make sure that you're enjoying it." He purred low against her ear, and she cried, arching towards him. "You drive me absolutely fucking crazy, smoothskin. Do you know that? You're so fucking sexy. So fucking soft. So warm and wet. Goddamnit. You have no idea how good you feel. Oh, you'd better fucking open up and make room for me, smoothskin. Touch me, Kate. Feel what you do to me."

She took his length into her hands with a moan and pumped him with a tight fist. As he rubbed his ruined fingers deep in her center, the textures of his length etched into her hand. She quivered to feel those textures inside of her. The smooth spots. The hardened veins. The more she thought about him, the more she felt him in her core and against her palm, the wetter she got. The more her arousal spilled over his hand.

Charon sealed his lips around her ear lobe and sucked on it with a throaty moan. Hearing his pleasure sent her over the edge, releasing a blast of ecstasy through her body. Kate whimpered his name, and he moaned deeper as he pushed his fingers through her undulating walls. She howled against him, and with pleasure having ruined all dexterity, she let go of his cock and grabbed his side, dragging him even closer. Her nipples brushing against his rough chest as her body swayed back and forth in delirium-inducing spasms.

His fingers stopped inside her, but he continued to flick her bud lazily. "Do you think you're ready for me?" he whispered.

She stared at him through a blissful haze. "I don't see how I could be more ready for you," she panted.

His lips curled along with his fingers, eliciting a moan from her. "How do you want it, love?"

"In me."

Charon laughed. "That is not very specific."

"Anyway you want to fuck me. I just need to feel you. Please."

Her plea thrilled him to action. When he freed his fingers from her, she whined at the sudden emptiness. Charon rubbed her arousal over his length, groaning as his cock got a taste of the sweet heat that awaited it. He pulled her leg up and neared his hips to hers. When his tip nudged her entrance, she whimpered and angled her hips towards him.

Charon thrust into her, groaning into her neck. When the shudder passed, he pulled back to look into her eyes as he slowly disappeared into her core.

"Oh, smoothskin," he moaned as she tightened over more and more of his shaft.

"Oh god, Charon. Yes. Oh god. This is what I want, love. Mmm. My heart."

He pressed into her as far as he could. His cock ached to hilt itself. His sac ached to kiss her wetness as he fucked her. As he pounded a permanent imprint of his smoothskin into the mattress. But what he wanted wasn't what he needed. He needed to take her softly. To hold her body, her gaze as he crept in and out of her. He licked his lips as his hand curved her silky breast.

"Kiss me," he rasped.

Kate met his lips with a cry, and her tongue stormed past his lips, prowling for his. Charon moaned into her mouth as he rolled her nipple between his ragged fingers. Their bodies twined. Arms. Legs. Tongues. Tangled around her, within her, he felt like she was truly his once more. Their days apart forgiven. Forgotten. Nothing to think about and everything to feel. Curling into her filled him with gratitude and pleasure. Ratcheted the ardent tension in his loins.

Her moans tasted sweet as her loving fingers caressed his cheek. Cradled in her core, he was the only place that he would ever feel safe. Every thrust tortured him. Fueled the impatient need for release. Release whose penalty was shedding his beautiful haven. He held himself back as best he could, but even as he slowed, her moans quickened to sobs. Breaking from her mouth, Charon bit his cheek and then ground his teeth, straining to hold out as long as he could. But with his eyes open once again, he could see how close she was. Could feel how close she was as she gripped him.

"Come with me, Charon. Oh god, Charon. Please."

With a feral groan, he stopped mid-thrust, and he clamped down to will away the immanent waves. Not like this. Not yet. He needed all of her. Charon shoved his arm down, lifting his hips, twitching within her.

"Wrap your legs around me," he growled through the vice of his teeth.

"But—"

"Please. I can't—fuck—I need more—"

Kate whimpered as she worked one leg under him. She threw the other leg over his hip.

He moaned, brow furrowed. "Hold onto me. Keep your legs tight."

She nodded with a whine. He rolled her onto her back, shoved a hand under her head, and grabbed a fist full of her hair. He curved his other hand under and around her shoulder. With his cock fully devoured by her core, he gave up all control over his hips, and they rammed her greedily.

"My smoothskin," he moaned, syllables clipping through his bared teeth.

Kate pressed her forehead to his, lips parted in perpetual gasps and cries. "Oh god, Charon. I'm—oh god. Please come with me. Please, Charon. I love you. Oh my god, I love you."

Clasped between her legs, clenched within her core, she squeezed the roar from him. Sucked out his seed. His thrusts pinned her. Stuttered her screams. He flared. Extinguished. Became everything. Became nothing. Each pant resettled him into the body of a man who could only be consumed by her. Who could only be healed by her touch. By her voice.

"Yours. Only yours, love."


	96. Animal Control

**AN**: You will get the most enjoyment if you 1) suspend your disbelief a little harder this chapter, 2) allow something to be a little non-canon, and 3) accept that Charon probably has a good reason for his responses in this chapter. Usually people have him react quite differently to the encounter. /vague

* * *

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Ninety Six: Animal Control**

The next weeks were full of learning. After his panic over the computer at the metro access gate at Tenpenny, Charon insisted that Kate teach him his way around a computer. His initial lessons were the clunky task of teaching his huge, uncertain fingers how to type. She countered his impatience with kisses for a job well done followed by what he referred to as "actually useful lessons on what to do with the damned keys."

Kate's lessons were more varied. He taught her how to hunt. How to carve the carcasses. How to cook what she had carved. He showed her how to maintain all of the guns in their ever-growing arsenal. As she became more adept, Charon began distracting her during gun cleanings. He said that it was to test her memory and focus since the task directly impacted her survival. While it was true, his distractions had nothing to with testing and everything to do with how her growing gun proficiency turned him on. She already had far too many tricks to get her way. While he didn't mind them a damned bit, his willpower was a completely different story.

He started with kisses on her neck. Subsequent cleanings added his hands to her breasts. And then his hand to her clit. And when she wore a dress, his hand went even lower. He had been insistent that she finish the job properly no matter what he was doing to her, forcing her to wait for her reward. After he had gone that far, his willpower only lasted a few more sessions. The session that he gave in, she was fully prepared to continue working after he got her off. When she felt him pulling her away from the workbench, she protested, thinking that it was just another part of the test. But his hands and his eyes were insistent, and she didn't complain when he jerked her down onto the couch, ripped off her pants, and fucked her ragged.

And while neither of them thought that their bed could ever truly get broken in, they did the best job that they could. Beautiful hours were spent in each other's embrace. Learning each other's bodies. Feeling each other's love.

With Burke's generous dowry, there was no need to scavenge, and aside from the hunting, they lived a gloriously mundane existence. They finished decorating the house. They read to one another. Kate divided her time between working on her computer, her pip-boy, and Wadsworth. Besides the guns, the most interesting thing to Charon that Kate had brought back from Tenpenny was a tourist's guide to DC. Save for the relief of just being out of the goddamned Institute, Charon never appreciated the pre-war world. But with significantly more free will these days, looking at the old pictures gave him a nostalgia that he wished that he could share with her. To take her to a time where everything wasn't death—his body included. He lined the book with notes and redrew its maps based on what he had either seen for himself or that he had heard about from Quinn, transforming the tourist's guide to a wastelander's guide to what remained.

Gob did not stop by. Neither did Nova. And even though Charon reassured her that Gob would and should be the one to apologize, guilt gnawed at Kate. Prior to that day, the biggest display of Gob's anger that she had witnessed was muttered words about Moriarty. But he had been livid, and for all she knew, he was still livid. She should have gone to see him. At the very least, she should have asked around town about him, but she was afraid of what she might hear. That his "ever again" was just as solid as the vault's. Unlike the vault, she actually cared about Gob, and if he didn't want to see her again, he shouldn't have to.

The quiet days gave her plenty of time to think. To try to reconcile her pre-leaving peaceful vault self with her violent wasteland self. Alone with Charon, she was the picture of kindness. She approached others with a reserved openness, preparing for the worst before she hoped for the best. When she hunted, she did it out of necessity. Without pleasure. When she thought about her voracious kills in the vault and at Tenpenny, she recalled her conversation with Gob. She wanted to see her father—had wanted to see him all this time—but the last thing she had wanted to do was go all the way to another goddamned vault to find out that it was just one more fruitless search.

But each day that she spent assessing her new identity strengthened the want to see her father into a need. Her words dried up, and her eyes grew distant. When Charon asked her what was wrong, she didn't want to talk about it. He followed by asking if it was something that he had done, but she said that he hadn't and not to be worried. He listened to the former. Ignored the latter.

They spent the same amount of time in each other's arms, but she now turned his advances away with shameful apologies, keeping their touches platonic. When he saw it form a pattern, he quit trying, fearing the worst. Once again, he had to resign himself to the fact that he might have to settle for being to her whatever she allowed him to be, which might mean no longer being her lover.

It took days of pretending that everything was normal for his skin to thicken enough for him to ask her if she had changed her mind about him. The question made her realize just how much she had unwittingly isolated herself from him. She promised that nothing had changed, but even as he accepted her words, the misery in his eyes held his true response. He would only believe her when she had fully returned to him. Kate spent that night tossing and turning. In the morning, she arose from his arms, telling him that there was something that she needed to do on her own. Charon merely nodded, grateful that she had not ordered him to stay and willing to let her do anything that it would take to bring back his joking, affectionate smoothskin.

He bit his tongue when he saw her pulling on the Talon armor that she had taken to wearing outside the city these days. She had retired the vault suit the moment that she took it off in the bar her first night back. The tradeoff for its meager physical protection was making her a gigantic fucking target to anyone with bad intentions—raiders and non-raiders alike. She painted over the stupid half-assed claw target before daring to wear it outside of the house. She took nothing more than her gun and ammo. He tried to stay out of her way, but when he saw her prepared for battle, Charon couldn't help but to ask her if she was certain that she didn't want him to accompany her. She left with a kiss and the promise that she would be back before dark.

Kate headed through the cluster of destroyed homes, up the rocks, and through the weathered wood and grate door. She walked down the tunnel, stepping over the bones of those either denied entrance or cast out like her, and then she stood before the vault door that she had been loath to ever see again.. Her fists flexed as she stood there, just breathing and feeling. She sat after she grew weary and began to work her pip-boy. She played music, letting the memories come. She reread the notes from her time in the vault, and when nothing proved to be worth keeping, she turned them all to digital ash. When there were no more notes, she finally listened to the holotapes of her dad. The one she had found on Jonas. The ones that Charon had brought back from the Jefferson monument. When the last one clicked off, she sat silently, taking everything in. When she felt it was time, she looked at her pip-boy once again and found the note that Charon had typed for her back when he had given her Moriarty's computer and had no idea what he was doing with it. It filled and eased her heart, returned the smile to her face, and gave her the strength to get up and head back to town.

When she got back home, she didn't allow Charon to speak, silencing him with a passionate kiss. In their bed, she made love to him slowly in a way that she hoped would make up for lost time. In a way that showed him how sorry she was to have made him doubt what he meant to her. When they basked each other's arms afterwards, she told him that it was time. That she wanted to leave for Vault 112 in the morning, but they could spend until then doing whatever Charon desired. Her tone left him no doubt that her desires were the same as his, and they spent very little time out of their bed.

A few hours into the wasteland the next morning, they stood in front of disappointment in the shape of a car garage.

Kate threw her hands up with a growl. "This isn't a fucking vault!"

Charon stood with arms folded patiently. "You are certain that this is the place?"

She stomped over to him and thrust her pip-boy out. "Yes. These are the coordinates. Right here. That's what he gave in the holotape, so unless he went and got all of us fucking lost, this is it." She rubbed her forehead as she paced. "Goddamnit, Dad."

"Maybe it's inside."

"They don't put vaults inside buildings."

"Have you been to any other vaults?"

"No."

"Then how do you know that they don't?"

"Because ours was in a mountain. Well. A big rock. Maybe it used to be a mountain. Anyway, that doesn't matter. Have you?"

"There was that exhibit in the tech museum."

She cut her eyes at him, opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it with a growl.

Charon's hand shot up.

Weak whines emanated from the row of trucks.

"It's a dog," he said.

Kate readied her gun and started walking. "Simple enough."

Charon took two big steps to tower in front of her. "No. Put your gun away."

"You're kidding."

"No. Put it away."

"Why?"

"Because it isn't feral."

She scoffed. "You can tell by the noise?"

"Yes. Just stay here."

Charon began edging towards the trucks, leaning to the side to peer underneath them. A snout emerged from under a battered yellow truck. He kept his slow pace, watching the muzzle appear. The muzzle was caked in dried blood. That explained the half-devoured molerats that they had passed on the way there. The dog dragged itself out from the truck. Once on its shaky feet, its tail managed a few meager thumps. When Charon saw that it was a German Shepard or some wasteland variant thereof, he relaxed his breath. Charon practically tip-toed his way up to the dog as if he tread not on sturdy sand but flimsy ice. He lowered himself to the ground near to the dog—close but not too close. He leaned forward, extending a cautious hand.

"Hey, boy. How's it going?" Charon murmured.

The dog raised its head a few inches, looking up at Charon with one pitiful amber eye and one pitiful blue eye. Charon's hand closed in. He would have preferred it if the dog bit him. If he was wrong and it was feral, a simple snap of the neck would return everything to normal.

But he got what he was actually hoping for: a few weary licks.

Charon's grin was enormous. No longer worried, he reached out and scratched behind the dog's ears. "Did you get yourself stuck under there? Huh?" His voice was almost tender. Almost paternal.

Kate looked on as he pulled his pack off. Her eyebrow shot up when he started pouring a bottle of water into a nearby tin. "I thought you didn't like wasting water."

He pet the dog's head as it lapped violent ripples through the shallow puddle. "Don't worry, smoothskin. It's one of my bottles. And not too much at once. I know."

Kate crossed her arms and approached the bizarre sight. She scoffed when she saw him pull out some jerky and set it on the ground. "And now you're giving it our food?"

Charon threw up his hands and exploded, "I don't always have to be a fucking asshole."

All three of them froze.

Kate's brow furrowed, and her lips quivered before she spoke. "I have never said nor thought that of you. I'm sure we'll find some more food and water in there."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a long sigh as he pushed himself back on his feet. His words hadn't even registered until he heard them. "I know you haven't, and I'm sorry. I did not mean to yell at you."

She started towards him again. "I guess I hit something deep. I'm sorry." Her eyes were compassionate, yet cautious. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

They watched in silence while the dog lapped up the water. When it finished, it pulled the tin into its paws, angling it to lick what precious liquid was left.

"Maybe—" Charon's voice trailed off.

"Maybe what?"

He shook his head, brow furrowed. "I don't want to get your hopes up."

"About what?"

"Maybe he's your dad's."

Her heart leapt with joy and then constricted just as fast with the anxiety that she had felt in Rivet City. "What makes you say that?"

"Aside from almost dehydrating, it looks pretty well taken care of. See all these empty cans around here? They're not rusted. Someone left it some food before going inside."

"Do you really think that there's a vault in there?"

"Maybe, but I don't want you to get your hopes up. If this dog is his and he is in there, I don't see why he wouldn't have brought out more food—unless—"

"Unless something happened to him." She groaned and covered her eyes. "Fuck! I don't want to go in there."

Charon nodded, pulled his pack on, and began walking.

"Where are you going?"

"To find the door."

Kate caught up to him. When they found the door, Charon reached for it automatically. Kate covered his hand with hers and pushed against the door, keeping it closed. Charon frowned.

"Let me go first, smoothskin."

"No. If there is a vault in there, what do you think people are going to do when they see their very first ghoul?"

"What if your dad died in there?"

She gave a firm sigh. "Then at least he won't shoot you."

"Kate—"

"You went to the memorial to spare me from the mutants. Now let me go in there and protect you from the vault dwellers."

Charon grunted. "Fine." He looked at the dog, which had been limping along beside them, jerky in its mouth. "What about the dog?"

"What about the dog? If it is Dad's, he probably left it out here for a reason. Besides, you did get some water in it. It'll be fine."

He looked away and folded his arms. "It looks like it wants to come with us."

"Are you asking me for permission to bring it with us?"

His gaze remained rooted to the ground. "No. I'm not asking for permission."

She smiled gently. "Charon, if you want it to come with us, just say so."

He sighed. "I would like for the dog to come with us," he muttered.

She pressed up and kissed his worn cheek. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Charon gave a noncommittal grunt.

Kate sized up the dog. "Dogs don't turn feral, do they?"

He chuckled. "You more scared of dogs than ghouls, smoothskin?"

"Well, considering that I've never seen a dog that wasn't trying to rip my face off, I don't think that my fear is unjustified."

"And that is why I told you to stay back while I found it."

"So you didn't actually know that it wasn't feral?"

"I knew, but since you like to point out that I am wrong on occasion, I thought that it was appropriate to be cautious."

"Right, because you're always so reckless." She sighed. "Are you ready?"

"More importantly, are _you_ ready?"

"Nope. I don't want to go, but I am going."

"And we shall follow."


	97. Following In His Footsteps

**AN**: 1) Kinda screwed up the last chapter a bit. Turns out I forgot about the part at the end of the holotape where LW's father actually says that the vault is located in a garage. Tee hee? 2) If you think about Vault 112, it doesn't make any goddamned sense. So expect plenty of BS/poetic license to make it seem legit. This and an absurd amount of dialogue rework is what made it take so long sense last publish. It's also the longest chapter I've done thus far. I considered splitting it in the middle, but obviously, that didn't happen.

If you're still reading and enjoying, I'd appreciate it if you dropped me a comment to say so. It helps me to push through the difficult chapters. : )

* * *

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Ninety Seven: Following in His Footsteps**

An ungodly stench hit her when she opened the door, and Kate pulled backwards and pressed her hand to her mouth, willing the bile down.

"What?" Charon snapped, shotgun ready for the answer.

Kate wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Nothing. Something—or some_things_ died in there."

Charon let out an aggravated sigh as he wrapped his hand around the door. "This is why I told you to let me go first."

Kate anchored her foot in front of the door. It was a feeble protest against his strength, but if she couldn't stop him, she could at least slow him. "No. We already decided. I'm going."

"You decided."

"You said you would follow. That means that you agreed."

"I did not agree. I gave in when I had no cause to think that there was something hostile in there." He tugged at the door, and she strained against it. "Come on. Let go, Kate."

"No. I'm going first. Quit—fuck!"

The dog pushed its way through Kate's legs, and her knee buckled. Charon caught her around the waist and righted her.

"Or the dog could go first," she panted.

The corner of Charon's lips twitched. He was liking this dog more and more. "You okay, smoothskin?"

Kate scowled at him. "You made it do that, didn't you?"

"I did not do anything."

"Yeah, but you're smiling."

"Because I am glad that it takes your safety as seriously as I do."

"Uh-huh. Right." She sighed. "Come on, roughskin."

Kate wrinkled her nose and pressed ahead into the room. It was as bad as the first time, but now she was prepared for it. Charon had smelled worse, but he could still feel his phantom nose twitch. The sensation was disorienting.

They swept around the main room and the garage. Charon holstered his gun after he was satisfied that they were alone. When Kate saw that he had put his gun away, she relaxed and followed suit. When she didn't find the source of the stench in the garage, she wandered back into the entryway, determined to find it.

"Ah. Radroach."

"I thought that you killed radroaches in the vault."

"I did, but I cleaned up after myself. Can't say that I've ever smelled them after they've been rotting for god only knows how long." Her stomach wanted nothing to do with food, but her mouth couldn't help but water when she saw the Nuka Cola machine. "Is it bad that my first impulse is to raid the fuck out of this place?"

"Considering that we do not know who is in here, I think that it is a very bad idea."

"I didn't say that I was going to. I just asked if it was bad that I wanted to."

"No. It is not bad. It is a survival instinct out here."

"Aww fuck. That's not even fair. There's a safe over there."

"Patience, my smoothskin."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because that's what you say when you're trying to seduce me."

"No it isn't."

"What? That is exactly what you say—"

"It what I say when _you_ are trying to seduce me."

Kate harrumphed and crossed her arms.

"I don't know if you noticed, but there is a mattress beside that safe."

"A mattress with a skeleton on it and the scent of rotting radroach. I am just raring to go."

"I don't know, smoothskin. You do seem to have a thing for rotting—"

"Hey! What have I told? Ghoulfucker, not corpsefucker."

"Some people would say that they are the same thing. Probably the people in this vault."

"And those people can go fuck themselves. Besides, what vault?"

Screeching emanated from the other room as the dog dragged its claws over a panel in the floor, whimpering anxiously.

Kate winced as her hands shot to her ears. "Goddamned dog! Quit it!"

"Leave it," Charon snapped.

The dog whined and gave another feeble scratch.

"Leave. It."

The dog grumbled its yowl, making sure that Charon knew that he didn't like it, but he stood.

"Sit. Stay."

The dog obeyed, panting up at Charon.

Kate dropped her hands. "How did you—?"

"Institute. Don't ask."

"Huh. Okay then."

Charon crossed to the dog and shrugged off his pack. He poured some water on the floor, and the dog began lapping gratefully. Charon scratched behind its ears. "Good boy." He crouched by the panel in the floor and spread his hands over it. "There is air coming up from underneath this."

Kate surveyed the walls until she found a switch. She stepped over to it and rested her hand on the lever. "Move back."

When Charon was out of the way, she pulled the lever down, and the panels retracted with a resentful, ear-piercing howl. Stairs stretched down beneath them. Kate dropped her gun back into her hands and took point once more. Charon smoothed his hand over the dog once before pulling his shotgun back out and following her. The stairs flattened to a platform that was partially surrounded by chain link fence. A few stairs led down from the gap in the fence to a smaller platform that connected to twin staircases that lined the walls, descending to the bottom of the gigantic room. Kate and Charon went as far as the second platform and stared at the foreboding metal door on the lower level of the room.

"That door is not a civilian door," Charon said.

"It's not a vault door either." Kate gave a deep sigh. "But you're right. Something important—hey!"

The dog pushed past Kate, shoving her against the railing as it eagerly sniffed its way down the stairs.

"I think it likes you, smoothskin."

Kate pressed back onto her feet with a growl. "Well, it's not giving me a whole hell of a lot of reasons to like it."

"It found this room for us."

"We would have found it on our own."

"It has good taste in smoothskins."

She scoffed. "Saying that it has good taste in smoothskins is like saying that a feral has good taste in smoothskins."

Charon leaned in and pulled her earlobe through his lips, smirking when she gasped. "Well, you do taste good, and it certainly makes me feral."

"You're being very—um—not cautious."

His hand skimmed down her back, and he cupped her bottom with a throaty rumble. "I do not suppose that I am smoothskin."

She ignored the heat brimming in her body. She never knew when he was testing her these days. "Isn't this the exact sort of thing that you say that we shouldn't be doing in unfamiliar territory?"

Charon ran his tongue around the cusp of her ear. "There was a good coat of dust on those floor panels. No hand prints. Just paw prints. I think that we are safe."

"You _think_ that we're safe?"

"I am confident that we are. And did you notice? It doesn't smell like dead radroach down here." His warm breath poured over her skin, beckoning the heat of her body.

Kate relaxed her body against his, and her lips curled when she felt his hardness dig into her leg. "So you're saying that you didn't get enough yesterday?"

"Fuck no, especially not after worrying about you for days."

Kate drew her lips as she reached back and smoothed his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, love. Haven't you learned that there's no such thing as enough of you?" His lips crept over her neck. "I dragged mattresses all over Megaton. Dragging one down a few stairs is nothing." His tongue swirled over her neck. "Say the word, and I'll go feral on you right now."

A moan escaped her lips, but before she could form words, the dog began yipping half-heartedly, its claws ticking over the concrete as it paced in front of the door. Charon groaned as he pulled away from Kate.

"Still like the dog?" Kate asked with a smirk.

"You should have spoken up sooner."

"Is it going to do that with every fucking door?"

"It didn't do that at the front door. Perhaps it is tracking a scent."

The dog stretched its paws out and sank down halfway with an impatient growl.

"My dad?"

Charon shrugged. "Could be, but don't get your hopes up."

Kate ran a slow hand over his length, and he sucked in his breath. "Guess that goes for you too." She started down the stairs for the door.

"Tease."

"You started it. Not my fault that the dog finished it."

As he stalked down the steps behind her, Charon adjusted himself through the tight leather and seriously considered taking the dog outside for—a bit. God only knew how much time they would have with her father around. If he was actually here. "It could be that it smells some living radroaches."

"A vault full of radroaches? Dream come true."

Kate opened the door before she could think better of it. She and Charon framed the door, guns at the ready. As they poised, listening for signs of life, the dog picked up its jerky and scampered in, oblivious to danger.

"Goddamnit, dog," Charon muttered, forcing Kate to bite back a laugh.

When Charon nodded at her, she took point and led them down the concrete stairs. The stairs opened to a short hallway with a door to the right. She headed through the doorway, but she cut her steps short, and Charon bumped into her.

At the end of the hall was the foreboding gear-shaped door to Vault 112.

Charon put his arm around her shoulder.

Kate stood stiffly, eyes glued to the vault door. She wet her lips before speaking. "I never told you where I went yesterday."

After having gone to such dangerous lengths with his contract, he didn't put anything past her. "I figured that you would tell me if and when you wanted me to know."

"I went to my vault—no. Not _my_ vault. The one I grew up in."

"Inside it?"

"No. Just up to the door. I'm sure that they locked it after they were rid of me. I thought that it would help me get ready for this. Maybe it did help some. I don't know."

Charon held his silence, giving her the time she needed to sort through her words.

"But I know what's going to happen as soon as we pull that lever. I fucking dream about that shit. The sirens and the lights and that godawful metal sound. Just like it happened yesterday. Taking down all those fucking guards before they could put me down, and then end of the line. This fucking door that I had been told all of my life could never be unsealed, and then just one fucking switch changes everything." She turned to him, staring up at him with eyes that begged for reassurance. "I don't know if I can do this, Charon. I—I'm scared."

He guided her into his arms, meeting her quivering lips with his certain ones. He kissed her slowly, tenderly, as he reached up and smoothed a hand over her hair. This smoothskin—his good woman—who was so fierce in battle, who had learned to maintain a fearless façade in front of others, trusted him enough to be vulnerable under his gaze. To soften under his touch. But he could not spare her from this. Could not save her from this. . And even though he was with her, unless weapons were raised, she would be doing all of the fighting by herself this time.

He eased from her lips. "It is okay for you to be scared, but remember that I will be with you."

Kate nodded and licked her lips. She abandoned the embrace, strode to the control panel, and jerked the lever down. Charon had not expected her to run off, but she stood defiantly, fists balled, as the sirens blared and the lights flashed. The dog, which had been lounging in front of the door, jerked to its feet as the building came alive. Charon hurried to her side, but she was so focused on the door that he did not dare startle her with his touch. He stood in her periphery and waited out the vault's labored opening.

As the door rolled to the side, a gust of freezing air rushed against them.

"Jesus," Kate hissed, pulling her arms to her chest.

The dog padded ahead undeterred.

"Must be fucking nice to have a warm fur coat," she muttered.

"You should make use of what you have."

Charon reached over and pulled the elastic from her hair. When not in the throes of passion, he had gotten so that he succeeded in taking her hair down without snagging it in the hair tie about half the time. His eyes scanned the room as he worked the band loose. He covered her ears and her neck with her hair and then held out the tie to her. She slid it over her wrist with a grateful smile.

"What about you? Are you going to be okay?"

"Do not waste your concern on me, smoothskin. I am always fine."

"Okay, well, we'll do this as fast as we can. Just find him, make sure he's okay, and then get the hell out."

"Whatever you think would be best." Charon ran his hand up and down her back in a futile effort to warm her. "Was your vault this cold?"

As she inched over the old, familiar grate floors , Kate shifted her weight with great precision to rid her steps of sound. "Nowhere near this fucking cold. That's got to be a huge strain on power. I can't imagine that someone would let such a huge malfunction go."

"That wasn't a regular generator in that other room. They had ones like that up at Bannister."

"Bannister?"

"Fort Bannister. My first employer—and so I too—got moved there a few days before the bombs fell. It had a good bunker. I am still uncertain whether or not our reassignment was a coincidence."

Kate took in the room with a frown. "I thought that all vaults were supposed to be the same. Our vault had a door right there." She hurried up the stairs and peeked into a side room. "It's got the same machine setup in here."

"Are people supposed to be in this room?"

"Not unless they're in the habit of opening the vault or were expecting visitors. Who knows if they were expecting my dad. They sure as hell aren't expecting us."

The dog panted patiently by the only other door in the room. Kate stood to the side of the door and waited until Charon was out of sight before she opened it. She fingered the barrel of Harkness's gun as she watched the metal retract.

The dog paced forward, and after glancing inside, Kate followed. "Nothing. Come on."

Charon joined her in the new hallway. "I do not like this, Kate. Someone had to have heard all that noise. There's got to be an alarm going off somewhere."

Kate sighed. "I don't know, Charon. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing that we haven't seen anyone. It certainly isn't very encouraging."

They proceeded through the next door the same way: lining up to the side and then filing in one by one. Kate did not hear the whirring sound until she saw its source. The green robot was as thick as a column and topped with a brain. An actual goddamned brain that was big enough that it might even be a human one. It freaked her the fuck out, and so she did what she always did when the wasteland found a new way to scare her.

Kate jerked the gun from her shoulder into her hands and shot it.

The energy beam crackled over the surface of the machine. When the dog heard the shot, it leapt forward, growling and trapping the robot's arm between its teeth. Charon ripped the shotgun from his back and plunged into the room.

"Ow. Please ma'am. Do not—"

Kate fired another shot. This time the beam danced over the robot and then skimmed over the dog's ears. The smell of burnt fur rose with the dog's whimper. Charon put a hand on her shoulder and jerked her backwards, directing her next shot into the ceiling.

"Charon, what the—"

"Energy weapons don't work on robots. All you're doing is hurting the dog."

"You should have mentioned that before."

"Well, I forgot. We haven't—"

The dog snarled, latching onto the robot's arm once more.

"Dog. Leave it!"

The dog growled and shook his head violently. The robot's arm pulled off, and sparks arced between the ragged wires.

"Damnit, dog. I said leave it."

The dog dropped the robot's arm with a disappointed snort.

"To me."

The dog tilted its head, tongue dangling from its mouth once more.

"To me." When the dog still didn't move, Charon sighed. "Heel?"

The dog padded over and took its place by Charon's side, waiting for the ghoul's next words. Charon leaned down and inspected the dog's ears. Satisfied that no great harm had been done, he tousled the dog's fur.

"Please do not hurt me, ma'am. All combat functionality has been disabled on the robots of Vault 112. We are here to assist you as you prepare for your time in your tranquility lounger." The robot moved forward a few cautious inches.

"Charon, what in the fuck is that thing, and why the fuck does it have a brain in it?"

"It's a robobrain. They are used mostly for combat, but they do perform non-aggressive duties at times. They had one at Bannister, although I don't know that it did much more than unnerve the other soldiers."

"But not you?"

"Hard to be scared when they used me to test out the prototypes. Too many damned parts to clean up. Took forever."

"My records show that you are 202.3 years late for your scheduled arrival time," the robobrain chirped happily.

"Were you slated to go into a vault?" Kate asked.

"You think they'd waste valuable vault space on a fucking slave?"

"Well, it sure as hell isn't talking about me."

"Actually, ma'am, I was referring to the both of you. Before we continue, I must insist that you limit if not cease your use of profanity as that there are children present in this vault."

"So people do live here after all," Charon mused. "Where are they?"

"All other vault 112 residents are relaxing in their tranquility loungers."

"What in the fuck is a tranquility lounger?"

"Vault 112 tranquility loungers provide a state of the art experience in both comfort and luxury. In your Vault-Tec tranquility lounger, you can experience the life that you have only led in your dreams. Sir, may I remind you that the use of profanity—"

"So when should we expect to see these lazy bastards?"

"The tranquility loungers were crafted to provide a carefree, full-sensory immersion experience. The tranquility loungers provide an occupant's every need so that he or she does not have to leave their ideal life to return to experience a much-less gratifying existence in the bleak, soul-shattering aftermath of nuclear war."

"God, I fucking hate robots. Did you even listen to what I said?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then get to the fucking point."

"The tranquility systems fulfill an inhabitant's needs to the extent that none of them have ever had the cause nor the desire to leave their lounger."

"Well, I guess that we don't have to worry anymore that someone's going to shoot you, roughskin," Kate said, sliding her gun onto her back.

"People go in, and they never come out," Charon muttered. "I don't like this, smoothskin."

"Would you relax? It's not like we're going to get in them," Kate said.

"What happens if we don't get into the loungers?" Charon asked.

"Sir, while I can assure you that all promotional materials distributed by Vault-Tec are 100% truthful, because vault residents of Vault 112 receive the so-called 'red carpet experience,' Vault 112 is not setup like a conventional vault. If you do not take your place in your tranquility lounger, you will experience a long, excruciating death via either starvation and/or dehydration as that this vault is not equipped with the traditional apocalypse-proof food stores and advanced water purification technology that you have come to expect from Vault-Tec."

"That's okay. We aren't planning on staying here that long," Kate said.

"If you insist, ma'am, but let me remind you that a nuclear apocalypse can occur at anytime and anywhere."

"Any time, like 200 years ago."

"I have not been informed of such an event. We robots of Vault 112 are not able to interact with the tranquility system, nor do we have access to communicate with the outside world. As such, I cannot verify the validity of your assertion, so I will continue resume executing my welcome routine.

"Allow me to congratulate you two for being lucky enough to arrive when there are only two loungers left. The other robots and I have been programmed to enable combat operations once the last authorized occupant has taken his or her place in the last tranquility lounger so that we may keep non-authorized persons from disturbing rightful occupants. If there was only one tranquility lounger left, we would have to kill whichever one of you was too slow. So to answer your question, if you do not elect to take your rightful place in your tranquility lounger, you will either perish from not getting the nourishment that your body requires or you will be gunned down if other occupants enter the tranquility loungers before you do."

"Guess we should have locked the front door."

"And the dog?" Charon asked warily.

"I am sorry, sir. We were not given directives on what to do with animals. I will have to check with the overseer and get back to you."

Kate clenched her fists. "Overseer?"

"Yes, ma'am. Doctor Stanislaus Braun is the overseer of Vault 112."

"Braun can't be the overseer."

"Our records indicate that Doctor Stanislaus Braun is the current overseer of Vault 112."

"That's impossible. He might have been the overseer 200 years ago."

"You are correct, ma'am. Doctor Stanislaus Braun was instated as the overseer 205.47 years ago, ma'am."

"Right, and so now he's dead. Who is the new overseer?"

"As I said, we robots are unable to interact with the tranquility system. We have not received any information that Doctor Stanislaus Braun has been replaced by a new overseer."

"Do you have to use his whole fucking name every time?"

"Yes, ma'am. It is one of my directives. To answer your question, sir, Doctor Stanislaus Braun is in his tranquility lounger. As that we robots have no way of interacting with the tranquility system, we will have to wait until he leaves his tranquility lounger to find out if he wants us to exterminate your dog."

"You fucking robots are not going to shoot our dog," Charon growled.

"We will see, sir." The robobrain pulled a vault suit out of one of its compartments. "Please put on your vault suit so that you may enter your tranquility lounger." The robot treaded towards Kate.

"No fucking way. I am done with vault suits."

"Ma'am, vault protocols insist that it is for your safety and the safety of the tranquility loungers that you wear the Vault 112 jumpsuit that I am authorized to issue to you. May I remind you that the use of profanity—"

"Robot, disable parental_control_language_filter."

"I am sorry, ma'am. I do not recognize that command."

"Great. The one robot in the wasteland that isn't RobCo."

Charon leaned forward and snatched the suit from the robot's claw. His brow furrowed as he inspected it.

"I'm sorry, sir. That suit is not for you." The robot's arm reached into a different compartment and withdrew another suit. "Due to your stature and your sex, I assure you that this suit will provide a much more comfortable fit."

Charon grabbed the other suit from the robot and slung it over his shoulder as he continued to study the first suit. "This isn't a fucking vault suit."

Kate took a step closer to him. "What do you mean it's not a vault suit?"

Charon's eyes widened, and he tensed. "The loungers are VR pods."

"VR? Like virtual reality?"

"Yes."

"And I thought you said you didn't know anything about—"

"The other soldiers talked about them and the suits that they had to wear. See look. There's a cup in the crotch that connects to the pod so you don't have to leave the sim to take a piss. And all of these numbers on the suit where the fabric that are stiff? They're sensors to monitor your pulse and your blood pressure and—whatever else needs to be monitored."

"Well, that's good. You know, if Dad actually got into one of these things for some reason."

"You better fucking pray he didn't, smoothskin."

"Robot, did an older man show up here recently?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I am not programmed to handle subjectivity."

"Fine. Has anyone shown up within the last year?"

"Yes ma'am. Another occupant arrived here .153 years ago."

"Jesus Christ. Haven't you heard of months and days? Lazy ass coder." Kate ticked through the conversion. "That seems about right. Where is he?"

"I do not know where my team of programmers—"

"Jesus fucking Christ. I'm not talking about—no. Where is the guy that showed up .153 years ago?"

"My fellow robots have informed me that he has taken his place in his tranquility lounger."

"Great. Where are the loungers?"

The robobrain rotated and gestured towards the door with its remaining arm. "After you go through that door, turn right or left. Either way will take you to a staircase that leads to the tranquility loungers. I must remind you that—"

Kate jogged out of the room. "Come on."

"Kate. I do not like this," Charon warned, following reluctantly while the dog trotted happily alongside him.

"But he's here, Charon! He's actually fucking here! No more fucking running around D fucking C looking for him." She dashed forward, steps turning into skips and hops, no longer caring what noise she made. "I shouldn't have waited so long to come here after all."

Charon sighed as he watched her disappear down a staircase. He paused at a window to survey the atrium. "I do not like this one goddamned bit," he grumbled as he took in the elaborate computer that stretched from floor to ceiling and connected to a circle of VR pods. "Smoothskin!" he shouted, jogging after her.

When he reached her, she was on the floor of the atrium gaping at the machinery. "Look at this, Charon. Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"This place is not safe. We should get out of here, smoothskin."

"What? Why would we—?"

"This place is a fucking morgue, Kate."

"No. The cold makes sense now. It's to keep all of this equipment at peak efficiency."

"No. Literally. This place is a fucking morgue."

"Sure. Maybe for the original occupants, but not Dad. This is probably the safest place in the wasteland for him to be. Hell, for all of us to be."

"Right. The safest place in the wasteland is a fucking meat locker with no food, no water, and zero security measures."

Kate walked to the nearest monitor mounted on the column. "Well, it is out in the middle of nowhere, and you did say that no one else had been here recently."

"Kate, would you just fucking listen to me?"

She sighed as she raised the keyboard. "I am listening to you, Charon. It's just that I don't think—Holy. Fucking. Shit. This person should be dead."

"Cause it. Is. A. Fucking. Morgue."

"Quit saying that. They're still alive. Granted, their vitals are at the bare minimum to sustain life and their body temperature—Jesus! They're in the advanced stages of hypothermia. God. There's not even a fucking warning on the screen. Did they even consult a fucking doctor when they built these systems?"

She paged through more of the screens until she found the vital logs for an M. Henderson. She swallowed as she read the very first entry for the lounger's occupant which was taken in 2077. She stabbed her way through other screens before she gave up on the log of vitals and pulled up the system log. There were several entries from 2074 to 2077 of power cycling and software upgrades. Interspersed within those were entries of test subjects entering and leaving the pod. The last entry was in 2077 when the current inhabitant entered the lounger.

Kate shook her head in disbelief. "I think that robot might be right. Braun may still be in here. Alive." She perked up as excitement replaced fear. "So that's probably why dad's been here so long. He probably found a way to contact Braun through the tranquility system, and he's finding out—"

"Forget about it smoothskin. Let's go."

"No, Charon. We're staying."

The dog began barking and whimpering before Charon could respond. Kate skirted the column and found it nosing a pack resting at the base of one of the pods. Kate hurried over, dropped to her knees, and clawed her way through the bag.

Charon paced over to them. "Goddamnit, Kate. I'm not kidding. Let's go."

"You're just being paranoid."

"Paranoid? Was I being fucking paranoid at Tenpenny when I told you not to fucking touch me?"

Kate's mouth dropped. "I can't believe you just said that. You wanna go, then go. I'm staying."

He snorted. "You know that there's no way in hell that I'm going to just—"

"It's him."

Kate sucked on her bottom lip as she raised herself on shaky legs. Charon helped her up the rest of the way. They both peered into the pod, hoping to see drastically different things. Kate hoped to see the very healthy form of her father. Charon hoped to see nothing but a damned skeleton with made-up vitals. What they saw was something of a compromise. The chest rose and fell steadily on the all too healthy body, but a VR headpiece encircled the man's head, obscuring his face.

"It could be anyone in there."

"No, Charon. It's him."

"How in the fuck do you know—?"

Kate shoved a frame into Charon's hand. She recited as he read. "I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely. Revelation 21:6. He had copies of that everywhere. It was my mom's favorite quote. Shit. It's the closest thing I ever had to a picture of her."

"It's a misleading coincidence. That's all."

"Yeah, well it's one hell of a coincidence. How many fucking people out here do you know that have heard of the bible much less read it?"

"Goddamnit. I'm not talking about ghouls.

"I don't know. Can't say that I've asked around. I'm not really the sociable type."

Kate pursed her lips with a growl and hurried to the pod's corresponding monitor. "Subject ID unknown? That doesn't fucking help. Probably cause he didn't have some official Vault-Tec ID or some bullshit like that."

"See? You don't know that it's him."

"Jesus!" She put a hand to her mouth. "His vitals are as bad as all the others. Stress level elevated? What in the fuck is going on in there?" She worked the keys furiously until she reached the first log. "See?" she said, tapping her nail on the screen. "September 3, 2277. 16 days out from leaving the vault. 56 days ago. Don't you fucking tell me that this isn't him."

"How do you know that it's not just some dickhead raider that killed him and stole all his shit? You can't even see his fucking face, and you just said that there's no fucking name on there. Poor bastard probably wandered into Evergreen Mills and got his head blown off before he knew what was happening."

Her mouth dropped, stunned. "Wow, Just wow. You know, I can't wait to hear what fucked up thing you have to say next." She cycled through the screens once more. "I don't understand. Why isn't there an emergency release on these? There's gotta be a failsafe." She gave up on the monitor and returned to the pod. She skimmed her hands all along it, searching for buttons and prying up every piece that she could get her fingers under.

The longer they were there, the more his gut rioted against their surroundings. "There's nothing for us here, smoothskin. Let's go."

"What in the fuck do you mean there's nothing here? My fucking dad is here, Charon. Right here. The bastard that I've been looking for for months."

"These people are over 200 years old."

"And? You are too."

"That is because I am a fucking ghoul, Kate. Because Johnston fucking sent me out of that safe fucking bunker to look for his goddamned wife after the bombs fucking fell because he was too much of a goddamned pussy to do it himself, and because after that, whatever fucked-up god is controlling all of this shit thought 'Hey, why give this poor bastard a mercy killing with radiation when it would be really fucking funny to make this guy even more fucked up than he is already.'" Charon stabbed his finger at the pod as Kate looked on in horror. "These people, on the other hand, climbed into these fucking prisons years—fucking years, Kate—before the goddamned bombs dropped, and they have been trapped in here ever since."

Her words were slow and careful. "Well—in a way—it sounds like they lucked out since they missed out on everything horrible. They're in here living their dreams."

"Oh don't tell me you actually believe that fucking robot. If it's so fucking wonderful in there, then why in the fuck is this guy's stress level elevated?"

"_My dad's_ stress level is elevated because—" She lost steam. "Shit. I don't know why. It just is. Maybe he's doing some hard calculations."

"Fucking bullshit. These people shouldn't be alive, Kate. This is Institute-level bullshit."

"Dad said that Braun worked for Vault-Tec."

"That doesn't mean a goddamned thing about where he worked before that or who he worked with."

"Dad said that Braun developed some kind of societal preservation kit. Maybe Braun actually figured out the fountain of youth."

"This isn't some fucking fairy tale, Kate."

"You know, you're right. Scientists did think that cryogenics was a fairy tale, but maybe Braun is the bastard that finally figured out how to make it work. Hell, maybe the people in here are the best pre-war scientists in the world just waiting to be thawed out whenever the outside world is viable enough to—"

"Then why in the fuck would your dad freeze himself?"

"Maybe he thought that he could talk to Braun, but maybe the simulators aren't actually connected together, and so—"

"Enough!" Charon roared. "Kate, I guarantee you that whatever is going here is fucked up."

"I agree."

Charon deflated. "You agree?"

"Yes. You're right, and if he is trapped in there, then it's up to me to get him out of there." Kate laid down her gun and her pack.

Charon blinked at her as his heart cowered. "Kate, what in the fuck are you doing?"

She began stripping off armor. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"No. There is no fucking way that you are getting into one of those things."

She sat down on the floor to work on her boots. The cold of the metal floor soaked through her pants. "Jesus fuck it's cold."

He knelt and clamped his hands over hers. "You are not doing this."

"Let. Go."

Her tone was borderline command, and Charon gritted his teeth. "We are leaving." He grabbed her forearms and tugged her up.

"You fucking unhand me! That's an order, Charon!"

Charon jerked his hands back, eyes narrowed. "Don't fucking do this, Kate."

"I order you not to touch me. And don't you fucking move either. Not until I'm in one of them and it's closed." She moved away a few feet and descended to the floor, finishing her boots.

"You know, for a smart girl, I expected that you would be more inventive with your commands, not just an goddamned broken record."

"Fuck you, Charon. Jesus Christ! Why are you being such an asshole?"

"I wouldn't think that a smart girl would jump into a device that's intentionally keeping people in comas."

"They're vitals are just low. That doesn't say anything about their level of brain activity."

"Except for elevated stress levels. You're going to die in there."

She snorted, tugging one of the boots off. "Yeah. In a cryogenics pod, cause that makes a lot of fucking sense."

"Fine. Not dead. Just trapped for eternity."

"Quit being so dramatic."

His body had become nothing more than a conduit for anger. "What in the fuck am I supposed to do?"

She paused. "Is this about your contract?"

"What? No. It's not about—"

She busied her hands again. "Your contract is safe, and if I'm stuck here like you say, you're free to go and do whatever the fuck you want to do with your new four-legged friend. You won't have to worry about me or any fucking orders anymore." The other boot was gone, and she was working her way out of her pants.

"Let me go."

"No."

"No, I mean let me go in your place."

"Because my dad will recognize you and trust you when you tell him that his daughter, who is supposed to be living a happy, safe life back in 101, is standing around waiting for some goddamned answers."

"Smoothskin—"

"Charon, there's no failsafe out here, so there must be one in there. You know how to kill. I know how to hack. This is all me."

"Maybe if you'd actually taught me how to do something instead of—"

"Shut up. That's an order."

Charon's mouth closed with resignation.

Kate turned away from him and worked herself out of the rest of her armor. "You've done nothing but talk down to me like I'm an ignorant fucking child since the moment we got here. Coming up with bullshit to try to convince me that he's not my dad when there's a pile of fucking evidence that says otherwise. I still can't believe you brought up Tenpenny. This couldn't be any more different from Tenpenny. Jesus fucking Christ, Charon. You've got a lot of fucking nerve.

"Or wait. Is this one of your fucking little insecurity deals? You're afraid that I'm going to go in there, 'live the life of my dreams,' realize that the life of my dreams doesn't have you in it, and then I'm not going to want to come back. That's it, isn't it? Jesus, Charon. You're never going to fucking believe me, are you?"

She rested her pip-boy on top of her pack and worked on the new vault suit. When she was zipped into it, she picked up her pip-boy once more and stood a few feet away from Charon. "You are going to put out your arm and let me touch you, but you don't get to touch me on purpose."

Charon's arm rose automatically.

Kate widened the band of the pip-boy and slid it over his wrist. "Once I'm in there, make yourself useful and look through the medical books I've got on there for how to treat hypothermia. We'll have to treat my dad once I get him out of there. Hopefully, I won't be in there long enough for my temperature to go down."

She ran her hand down his cheek, lifted herself on her tiptoes, and pressed a kiss to his frozen lips. It felt like the first time that she kissed him when he didn't kiss her back initially but with different doubts. If he had just accepted this temporary goodbye and not forced her to order him to keep still, would he have kissed her back now after all of the harsh words that had gone between them?

She pulled away with a sad smile. "Be sure to keep yourself warm. Figure out how to layer your clothes with the vault suit if you have to. I'll be back soon. I love you, Charon. You are my heart."

Kate scampered off without giving Charon a second look. She peered into each lounger until she found a free one. A button that had been dead on her father's pod popped open her pod on the first try, releasing wisps of an unknown vapor. Now that she was actually getting into one of these things, her heart sped up. She kept her mind blank. She was going through with this no matter what. When she climbed into the seat, a TV at the helm of the pod flickered to life with an image of Vault-Tec's mascot, and the most aggravatingly friendly voice Kate had ever heard bubbled up from hidden speakers as it spoke over a jaunty orchestra tune.

"Vault-Tec extends a hearty welcome to you, fortunate vault dweller! Prepare to live a life fit for the stars while the world burns up in a nuclear holocaust! Just a few Is to dot and a few Ts to cross before you live it up in your tranquility lounger's lap of luxury!"

"Fucking get on with it," Kate grumbled.

The screen switched to video of a man tipping his hat to a robobrain before accepting his vault suit. "First things first. Make sure that you've changed into your Vault 112 suit." The man went behind a screen and emerged wearing the suit. He walked a few feet to join his happy family, which was also clad in vault suits. "Remember that we provide these suits for your safety and comfort. It may feel a bit unusual at first, but when you're relaxing in your tranquility lounger, you won't feel a thing. That's our promise from Vault-Tec to you!"

The video cut to a greaser sitting in the lounger in regular clothes, looking around almost as if he was begging to get caught. His looks and mannerisms were far too similar to Butch for Kate's liking. "Uh-oh! Looks like Johnny here doesn't like following the rules! You won't be getting your way today, mister!" The greaser stabbed the 'Begin Lounging' button, which Kate found in her own lounger next to her right arm rest and was currently red. "Vault-Tec believes in using only the most cutting edge technology, and our loungers will know if you're not properly ready." The greaser stabbed the button repeatedly, and the TV in his pod flashed 'Put on your vault suit' as Johnny gave the camera an overly exaggerated 'what gives?' "Sorry, Johnny, but them's the rules!"

The video switched to an empty pod with a tube dangling from the bottom of the seat. "Now that you're in your vault suit and ready to go, locate the tube that's underneath your lounging chair and—" The image changed to a close up of the crotch of a partially-folded vault suit. "—connect that with the tube that's located in the pelvic region of your vault suit."

When Kate connected hers, a hiss sounded, startling her as wires flopped out around her from previously closed panels.

"And now, please match your tranquility safety wires to the appropriately numbered patches of your vault suit." The video showed a woman applying the wires to her suit. "See how they snap in place? Just like magic!"

"Cause they're magnetic," Kate grumbled, sealing herself in one wire at a time.

"Once you've finished, take a nice deep breath." The woman in the video followed the instructions. She crossed her legs. "Ah ah ah, Mrs. Smith!" The woman looked shocked. "You'll need to keep your legs shoulder width apart with your feet flat on the floor. This is for your comfort and safety. You certainly won't be feeling very tranquil if you get a cramp, now will you?" The woman shook her finger with a look of 'oh, you got me.'

The woman followed the voiceover's next directions. "Once you're all strapped in, all you need to do is settle down into your lounger. Make sure that your head is flat against the headrest, and that you line up your fingers with the indentations in your arm rest. Once you're ready, push the 'Begin Lounging' button located next to your right arm rest." The woman put a finger to her chin and looked around befuddled. "The right one is the one by the hinge of your tranquility pod, Mrs. Smith." The woman brightened up, settled back into her seat, and pressed the button. "Once you press the button, you have a few seconds to get comfortable in your lounger before your Dream Crown™ settles over your head." The video looped back to the woman uncrossing her legs. "Just remember: feet shoulder-width apart, head flat against the headrest, and fingers in the crooks of your arm rest."

The Vault Boy reappeared. "And now, paradise awaits! Here's a big aloha from our Vault-Tec family to yours."

The screen clicked off. Kate stared at the 'Begin Lounging' button. It was blinking green now. She released a deep breath and shook herself out. She thought of Charon before she could help it. He had been wrong before. He had to be wrong now; otherwise, she wasn't coming back from this fuck-up.

She settled into the lounger and held the green button down until the light went off. She quickly moved her right arm back onto its rest. The headpiece lowered slowly onto Kate's head, making slight adjustments as it discovered where the features of her head started and ended. Claustrophobia weighed on her, but she took giant breaths to steady herself. All light was gone, and she could feel some of the vapor of her breath creep up the bottom of the mask.

The second that the headpiece stopped moving, shackles clamped over her arms and shot out of the floor around her ankles. Kate shrieked, fighting against them. Needles bit into her arms and her legs.

"Charon!" she cried as cold fluids invaded her veins.


	98. Booted

**AN**: Thank you to Guestso (or the person behind the comment) who pointed out the sneaky teleporting pip-boy in Chapter 89. Fixed. ; )

Music Suggestion: "No Surprises" by Radiohead

* * *

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Ninety Eight: Booted**

Dizzying darkness and nausea. That's all she was. Nausea being the only hint that she might still have a body. The black shocked to an excruciatingly bright white, driving a whine from her, the accompanying vibration and sound of which confirmed that she did, in fact, still have a body. The white finally dimmed into a merciful, yet unexpected monochrome. Kate blinked and rubbed her eyes, but when she reopened them, everything was still black and white.

She was surrounded by a pre-war suburb, full of huge white houses, picket fences, plant life, and smiling neighbors. It felt like she was an extra in one of the old sitcom holotapes that she had seen in the vault. Given the fact that she was interfacing with a machine, the possibility wasn't too far-fetched. Missing colors aside, she definitely liked the trees and the plants, and the suburb seemed nice enough, but she didn't know that she would have picked it as the life of her dreams. Not that it mattered. She wasn't here for her. She was here for her dad.

The sights were accompanied by an overly peppy tune that seemed to be coming from everywhere at once with no discernible off switch. The music reminded her of Tenpenny Tower. She shuddered. All the more reason to get this done as soon as possible.

As soon as she stood, she knew that something was off. Her left arm felt too light. Her pip-boy was gone, replaced by a Vault-Tec watch that kept time with the skewed arms of a mocking Vault Boy. Couldn't be the life of her dreams without her pip-boy, but perhaps it had something to do with her giving hers to Charon.

Her heart gave a painful thump.

No. Get Dad. Get out.

When she looked down, she noticed two things: the ground was a lot closer than it should have been, and in addition to being shorter, she was back to being flat as a board. Kate gasped and felt over her chest, neck, and face. Nothing was right about this alien body. When she moved her head, wisps of hair tickled her ears. When she searched her head, she found two annoying pigtails.

"What the—? Fucking lying ass robot son of a bitch! I don't wanna be a fucking kid again!"

"Whoa-ho-ho there, missy!" a man's voice said, startling her.

Kate rounded on her heel to see a stern, middle-aged man staring down at her, arms crossed over his sweater vest.

"Would you explain to me why such a young lady is using such foul language? I've got a good mind to wash your mouth out with soap! Where are your parents?"

Kate scoffed. "Mom's dead, and I have no idea where Dad is. Maybe you could tell me?"

"Oh. You must be talking about the new feller. Never said anything about having a daughter. Just talked a bunch of nonsense. With a lousy parent like that, it's no wonder you're a budding hoodlum."

She let the insult go. "Where's my dad?"

The man rubbed his chin. "Come to think of it, I don't rightly know. Haven't seen him in some time, but then I can't say I've been looking for him."

"Do you know anyone else who might know where he is? Does he have a house here? Which one is it?"

The man laughed, putting a hand on her shoulder. Kate resented the hand of this infuriating stranger, but she stilled her fists.

"Whoa there, youngster! One question at a time."

Her hair brushed against her ears, and Kate shuddered, pulling from under the man's hand. She grunted and began ripping the bands from her hair. "Where's Braun?"

The man gave a weary sigh and put his hands on his hips. "Not you too. That's all your dad talked about."

"Where is he? Where are they?"

"Honey, no one named Braun lives here."

"Yes he does. He's the overseer."

The man put his hands up, looking around with a nervous chuckle. "Whoa there, missy! I have no idea what you're talking about, but that sounds an awful lot like Commie talk, and the only reds I like are good, God-fearing, red-blooded Americans." The man squinted at her. "That father of yours doesn't belong to the red party, does he?"

Shit. This wasn't going well at all. It was Underworld all over again, except this time, there was a whole hell of a lot more at stake than Gob's reputation getting ruined by a botched joke. "No sir! Why, he thinks that the dirty reds are even worse than the Nazis."

The man relaxed with a chuckle. "Well, he sure is right about that."

"So, does one of these houses belong to my dad?"

"I don't think so, kiddo. I know I've seen him, but I can't recall anyone moving into or out of the neighborhood since we got here. There is an abandoned house, but it's falling apart. Don't worry about him, honey. Say, does he work on Saturdays? Maybe he's just at the office. You know, I wouldn't sweat it, kiddo. Hey! I know what you should do."

Even knowing better, her hopes went up.

"Why don't you go to the playground and find Betty? I bet you two will get along swell. But take care now. If you see an old lady around, be sure to avoid her. She might look like a harmless old grandma, but Old Lady Dithers doesn't have any marbles left, if you know what I mean. You're best off staying away from that bonkers old bat."

Kate studied the man. "You said that my dad was talking—uh—all crazy. Do you think that he might be with her?"

The man chuckled and shook his head. "Good Lord, I hope not, but I couldn't say for sure, sport."

"Okay, then can you tell me which house is hers?"

"No way, no how, kiddo. There's no telling what your father would do if I put you directly into harm's way. Besides, it just wouldn't sit right with my conscience."

Kate sized him up. She didn't know how the sim worked. Her body had changed, but if she could remember her hand-to-hand techniques, she should still be able to pull them off, right? She missed the safety of her gun, but she couldn't imagine that a gun would go over too well in here. But this guy didn't look like much. She'd definitely be faster than an old guy with a paunch. All she really needed to do was latch on to a pain point until he coughed up the info. But it was probably best not to find out, or at least not this way. Making enemies from the moment she stepped in here wasn't going to help her get her dad out.

If her face didn't actually looked like she did as a child, her father might not recognize her. Of course, depending on how he changed, she might not recognize him either.

"Um, what's your name—uh—mister?"

"Now those are the kind of manners that I like to see! My name is Mr. Neusbaum. My wife and our son Timmy live in that house over there. As you can see, Timmy's over there in his lemonade stand. You're welcome to come over and play with him any time you want." He narrowed his eyes. "So long as you don't try to turn him into a sissy."

"No. Wouldn't dream of it."

"And just what is your name, young lady?"

"It's Kate, sir."

"Well, Kate, it's nice to meet you. Take care to behave yourself, and be sure to introduce yourself around the neighborhood." He shook his finger at her. "Except for Old Lady Dithers. If you see her coming, you go the other way as fast as you can."

"Yeah. I'll do that."

"Well, you go have some fun. Go on and introduce yourself to Betty. I'm sure that she'd love to have another little girl for a playmate."

"Will do, Mr. Neusbaum. Have a great day!"

"You too, sweetheart." Mr. Neusbaum patted her on the head and began whistling as he strode off.

Once he was far enough away, Kate let out a deep sigh. That was far more painful than it should have been. She combed through her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. It was a small start on the way back to feeling normal. She really hoped that this VR pod didn't fuck up her vision permanently. She would miss the blue of Charon's—

Fucking stop it and focus.

There was the chance that he had been right and that she would be stuck in here. While Charon did have a short track record of being wrong, she couldn't think of one example where he had been wrong about danger. All of his mistakes seemed to be incorrect assumptions about her. Aggravatingly fitting that she was a child in here after he had treated her like one. But computers—which he still held some discomfort and a great amount of disdain for—were her home turf. He had to be wrong, and it was just that neither of them knew it yet—she hoped.

Feeling no needles in her arms or legs, she could move around unhindered in here. Fucking hidden clamps. If she had seen them in her dad's pod, she would have tried to bash her way in. If that hadn't worked, she wasn't certain whether or not she would have entered her pod. Even though he had left her in hell, going after him was the right thing to do. He was still her father, even if he was the biggest dick that she knew right now. Good to know that all the significant men in her life either wanted nothing to do with her, were pissed off at her, or dead. If she hadn't gone into the pod that day, she would have eventually. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Not that she would be able to forgive herself for abandoning Charon, but if she was trapped, at least he would be free—more or less. That is, unless the contract somehow kept him waiting for her in that damned vault until he starved to death.

Jesus. Time to fucking move.

She ignored Mr. Neusbaum's advice. Thanks to her stellar childhood in the vault, she loathed kids. Instead, she went from adult to adult asking about her father. Knocking on doors. Suffering each adult's epiphany of what a wonderful idea it would be for her to go play with Betty. Each canned response ("What a beautiful day! No, honey, I haven't seen your father. No, I don't know anyone by the name of Braun. Hey, I know! Why don't you go play with Betty!") made Kate less certain that the pods were connected. That maybe the people were just programs executing like the trees and the wind running through them.

Until she found M. Henderson. The woman wasn't a damned bit any more helpful than the other clueless vault occupants, but at least her presence confirmed that the VR pods were networked. Her dad was somewhere in this insipid hell.

No one would tell her where Old Lady Dithers was. When Kate found her house, she combed every inch, but she didn't turn up a crazy old lady. She hadn't checked the monitors for all of the pods. Dithers could have died, or she could be some bizarre leftover artifact of the sim. If Kate's form had changed, Braun could have changed, and as such, it was entirely possible the Dithers was Braun. That could explain the suburbanites's intuitive fear of her. Maybe all overseers weren't asshole dictators, but Kate doubted it.

She waited until no one was watching before she entered the abandoned house. The only sign that she was at the right place was the fact that it was the only home in the neighborhood without a name on the mailbox. While it looked as nice as the other houses on the outside, the inside was much closer to the houses of the wasteland than the lemon-scented homes of the suburb. The wallpaper curled its way down the walls. The floors were covered in old newspapers, empty food containers, and other junk. She held her breath, only letting it go when she didn't hear the tell-tale scuttle of radroach. This would be their paradise.

Some furniture was overturned. Other pieces were moved haphazardly and topped with junk that hadn't made it to the floor quite yet. The metal fixtures were rusted. The porcelain was cracked. It was as if the owner just up and vanished. One certainly had to exist in the sim to take up residence here. There was no other explanation besides the possibility that it used to belong to a vault dweller that had died in the sim so long ago that no one remembered him or her—unless their memories had been altered—or that it was Braun's. After all, no one knew who Braun was. She kicked herself once more for not having checked the stats on the other pods before entering the sim.

Pissed off and out of options, Kate gave in to the suggestion of every annoying adult and went to suffer through meeting Betty. At the very least, perhaps Betty wouldn't have any reservations about telling her where Dithers was. After all, kids were jerks that liked daring other kids to do fucked-up things that usually got them in trouble, hurt, or most often, both.

As she trudged over the grass of the playground, Kate considered whether or not she should try to enjoy the sim. Not now, but before she left. She had felt the flowers at Tenpenny, but she had never felt the grass under her feet. Never climbed a tree. Never heard the wind rustle leaves, not that she could really hear it now with the stupid, blaring sitcom soundtrack. This place had too much in common with Tenpenny Tower. She was glad that she hadn't let Charon take her place. Who knew whether or not he would look like a ghoul in here. If he did—well—she was pretty sure that that would be that.

Her head jerked up when she heard the frantic barking, but before she could move, a black and grey blur knocked her over. She screamed as the dog stood over her, alternating between sniffing her and unleashing its deafening bark. She tried to shove it off of her, but her now childish strength was no match for the sturdy dog. The dog flopped down on her, crushing the breath from her lungs, and whimpered, nudging and snuffling against her cheek.

"Fucking dog! Get off of me!"

The dog raised itself with a displeased snort, spraying dog snot onto her cheek.

Kate screamed and began spitting and wiping her face furiously. "You goddamned mutt! Get the fuck off of me!"

The dog grumbled a yowl before moving off of her.

"Oh, someone new to play with! What good luck I have lately!" a girl's voice said above Kate.

Kate looked up at the girl, ostensibly the infamous Betty, and she was taken aback by what she saw. Everything about Betty said little girl except for her eyes. The scheming eyes were much, much older. Betty's words were cheery and polite, but Kate couldn't help but to notice how the girl didn't offer to help her up. Words aside, Betty didn't seem to have the manners that Mr. Neusbaum liked to see.

The dog positioned himself squarely between Kate and Betty, and it sank into its front legs, growling and barking.

"Oh! I see that you've met Doc. Don't worry. He's all bark and no bite. Isn't that right, Doc?" Betty glared death at the dog.

The dog stood up once again, restricting itself to low growls.

"That's funny! He's such a moody old thing, but I don't think I've seen him take to anyone like that before."

Kate pushed herself to her feet, wiping the grass and dirt from her. She could mark feeling the grass off of her to-do list. "Is he yours?"

The dog snorted.

Betty beamed. "Why, yes! As a matter of fact, he is."

The dog resumed its growl.

"It doesn't seem to like you very much," Kate said.

"Like I said, he's very moody. Aren't you, boy?" Betty said, words dissolving into baby talk as she pinched the dog's cheeks and bounced its head around. By the look of it and the accompanying yelp of the dog, she did it too hard.

"Um, I think that you're hurting him."

"Oh, I'm not hurting you, am I, Doc? That's just the noise he makes when he's happy, isn't that right, boy?"

Betty's words were all flowers and candy, but Kate wasn't fooled. She recognized the pattern of Betty's response. The "Nothing's wrong" or "This isn't what it looks like" followed by a "Isn't that right, person I was just hurting?" Betty was nothing more than a sadistic bitch. Nothing more than Butch without a dick.

"Aren't you afraid that he'll bite you?"

Betty laughed. "No. He's a quick learner. My silly puppy learned what a bad idea that is a long time ago, didn't you, Doc?"

The dog snorted, took its place by Kate's side, and sat on its haunches. It wasn't until then that she had a good chance to look at the dog. It looked a lot like Charon's dog. God, was she actually thinking of it as Charon's dog? Charon would probably tell her that this was just another misleading coincidence. Of course, Charon would have probably also shot the dog the second it jumped on her—if he lucked out and actually had a gun in here. Of course, if he didn't, he would improvise and reach the same outcome. Unless her 200 year old man was also reduced to a child in here.

While the dog had knocked her down, it hadn't actually hurt her. And even though the dog hadn't attacked Betty either, unlike with Kate, it seemed like it really, really wanted to. Given the Robobrain's lack of directives on dogs—Kate thought that it was safe to assume that no dogs were hooked up to the sim. She initially thought that the dog was just another program, but she had also taken it for granted that she would appear as an adult in the sim.

Despite her personal experiences with dogs urging her to the contrary, she decided to do things Charon's way and give the dog a chance. There was no telling who it might be. It occurred to her that the dog could be her father, but she wasn't prepared to indulge that possibility without coming up with a good reason for why a human would appear as a non-human. While it was extremely suspicious that she hadn't seen any other pets, insects, or birds in this black and white prison, but the adults had talked about her dad as a person.

She slowly lowered her hand to the dog's head and rubbed behind its ears like she had seen Charon do. The dog gave what seemed to be a happy bark and nudged her leg with its snout, leaving half of a wet nose mark on her. Kate wrinkled her nose and stopped scratching the dog to wipe off her leg.

"Hey! I've got a great idea! Want to play a game?" Betty said, rocking back and forth on her feet, hands clasped behind her back.

The dog whined.

"Um, no. Not really," Kate said.

"What? You can't say no, silly."

"I'm a little busy right now."

"Oh? Is that so? What could you possibly be busy with?"

"I'm looking for my dad. Have you seen him?"

The dog whimpered and yowled, pawing at her shoe. Kate glanced down at him, warming up to the idea that the mutt might actually be her dad.

Betty's eyes sparkled. The gleam made Kate uneasy. "I don't know. What does he look like?"

"Like me, I guess. Maybe. He's tall. Middle-aged. Salt and pepper hair. Beard." Kate pressed her lips together, brow creasing. "Well, unless he's a kid. Or something else."

Betty laughed. "What do you mean 'unless he's a kid or something else?' Is he your dad or not?"

Kate scrutinized the pig-nosed girl. "I don't know. I'm not a kid, and you don't really seem like a kid either."

"What? Of course you're a kid. We're both kids. You sounds just like crazy Old Lady Dithers. I'd be careful if I were you. Otherwise, the men in white coats might come to take you away."

"Is that what happened to Ms. Dithers?"

Betty's grin was malicious. "Not yet, but that's not a bad idea. Now, enough about her. I'm bored. Let's play a game!"

Doc leaned down into its front paws again and began barking loud and fast enough to raise the dead. Its tail beat against Kate's leg hard enough that she was sure that it would leave bruises.

Betty's eyes flickered. "If you don't behave, I'll have to put your muzzle on again. You don't want to wear the muzzle again, do you boy?"

Doc cowered with a whimper.

Kate's eyes narrowed, and her fists closed. She decided to risk it. "You're Braun, aren't you?"

Betty giggled, but her eyes were dark. "What are you talking about? Is this some kind of game? I told you that we'd play a game, but it's going to be my game, not yours."

"Admit it. You're Braun. "Where's my dad?"

Doc jumped up on her, whining and whimpering. Kate stared into his eyes, and the dog nodded sustaining a long whine.

"No. I told you. We're going to play a game," Betty insisted.

"Get down," Kate whispered, keeping her eyes on Betty. Doc's paws returned to the grass. Her voice rose as her chest seized with anger. "This is him, isn't it? And you're Braun. What in the fuck are you doing to him? Why in the fuck is he a dog? Answer me!"

Betty tsked, shaking her head. "That's a mistake. To think that you can tell me what to do. I'll tell you where your father is. Maybe. But you have to do what I say."

"Are you really fucking going to hold out on me? I have been looking all over the goddamned wasteland for him."

"Wasteland? Why whatever do you mean? This is Tranquility Lane, silly. We've always lived here. Don't you remember?"

In addition to pissing off and saddening her before she had climbed into the pod, Charon had also sapped away the majority of her patience. This black and white headache had been wearing down what was left, and as it was now, only a thin shell of patience held her anger back. "Cut the shit. Tell me what in the fuck is going on."

"I will only answer your questions after you do what I say."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I want you to make Timmy Neusbaum cry."

Kate blinked. "You're fucking kidding me."

"No. It'll be funny. You'll see."

"Funny? You sadistic bitch. What? You get off on hurting people. Is that it?"

Doc whined and wedged himself between the two girls.

Betty chuckled. "So what if I do?"

Before Kate could answer, the dog began another barrage of barking. Betty narrowed her eyes and kicked the dog as hard as she could. Harder than a kid should have been able to. Kate heard Doc's ribs snap as the dog crashed on its side with a yelp. Before Kate knew what she was doing, her fist shot up and out towards the smug child's chin.

And then she froze, fist was mere inches away from Betty's face. Kate couldn't move. She couldn't blink. All she could do was feel the sweat break on her brow and listen to the frantic thump of her heartbeat.

Betty laughed, but it was no longer the giggle of a child. It was a derisive, deep, masculine laugh. When she spoke, the words were delivered in a man's thick German accent. "No no. That isn't how things work around here, girl. You are clever, perhaps, but not nearly as clever as I. You're just as stubborn as your father. Well, no worries. I had to teach him a lesson too. But you—I think that you deserve a different one."

Kate's heart gave one last thump before it lapsed into silence.

Darkness.


	99. Dead End

**WARNING**: Remembered **ANIMAL ABUSE**

**AN**: Nope. I haven't given up. My insane work project is almost finished, so hopefully I'll get back to a regular writing schedule again soon. Doing two rewrites slowed everything down too. The song in this chapter was part of the inspiration for naming the LW Kate.

Fun Fact: Charon /3 Robots.

* * *

Rated M for gratuitous profanity, violence, and ghoul sex.

The Fallout universe rights are currently owned by Bethesda Studios. I receive no money for this. It is merely a creative outlet, dream space, respite from the real world, and something to tide me over until Fallout 4 is released.

* * *

**Chapter Ninety Nine: Dead End**

The second he heard Kate's VR pod lock, Charon bounded towards her, bellowing her name. The way she had called for him turned his insides to ice. When he reached her, she looked just as comfortable as her father—if it actually was her fucking father. Nothing indicated distress, but he wasn't fucking fooled. Even though he had watched her come up empty when she searched her father's pod for a way to open it, fear overrode logic, and he made the same futile search.

"Goddamnit, Kate! I fucking told you. I motherfucking told you!" he snarled, heart pounding.

When he found no release lever, he dug his fingers into the seams to pry the cover off, but all he did was pinch his fingers. The glass didn't even tremble under the onslaught of his fists. The shotgun appeared in his hands backwards, and he bashed the butt of the gun against the unyielding glass.

"Goddamnit. Goddamnit! Goddamnit!"

Charon flipped the gun around in his hands and aimed. A few brain cells had managed to hold onto logic, and they intervened before he could pull the trigger. Charon had poured all of his force into beating his fists and ramming the gun against the glass. If that wasn't an indication that it was fucking bulletproof, he didn't know what was. A face full of ricocheted pellets would only make him more handsome, which didn't even matter because she probably wouldn't ever see his rotting fucking face again anyway.

"Goddamnit, smoothskin, why in the fuck do you have to turn me into such a goddamned idiot?" he growled, shoving his gun back into its holster.

His shotgun nudged the spare vault suit, and it slunk from his shoulders onto the floor.

If he had to damn himself to one of these VR coffins to reach her, so be it.

Charon whipped the gun from his shoulders as he dropped to the floor. He worked the laces of his boots even faster than Kate had. The dog leaned in, sniffed him, and then licked his cheek.

Charon shoved its muzzle away. "No. Lie down."

With his boots off, he leapt to his feet and worked the buckles of his armor. Ironic that it was the fastest his armor had ever come off for her since he couldn't even fucking touch her. He yanked it over his head, but the pip-boy caught his sleeve.

"Goddamnit, smoothskin," he whispered, undoing the damned thing. The damned reminder of his loss.

Pip-boy and shirt finally off, Charon shed his pants and wrapped himself in the suit. He sprinted around the ring of pods until he found the other empty one. He stabbed the open button.

He expected to hear a hiss followed by the hydraulic shush of the opening pod.

What he got were two beeps.

He tried again. When he got two more beeps, he tried again. No one was in the pod. It had to work. There was no reason for it not to work. He tried to hold the button down. Same noises. He jabbed the button relentlessly until the beeps merged into a solid tone.

Charon slammed his palms on the pod, stalked over to the accompanying monitor, and jerked up its keyboard. Were it any other pod, he would have touched the console cautiously, triple checking before he pressed any key. As it was, Charon barely skimmed the screens as he clacked his way to the machine status screen.

_WARNING: Tranquility Lounger is in offline maintenance mode. Please contact the Vault-Tec Customer Support Helpline at your earliest convenience to schedule a visit by an authorized Vault-Tec maintenance squad. When calling, please reference Error ID # 96A167BF1825._

"You're fucking kidding me," Charon growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. He jerked his head up and looked around. "Robot!"

The nearest Robobrain began rolling towards him. "Yes sir. How may I assist—"

"Fix this pod."

"I am sorry, sir. I have not been programmed—"

"Jesus. Can you robots do anything that's fucking useful?"

"Why, yes sir. We robots of Vault 112 are programmed—"

"No. Shut up."

"Yes sir. Will that be all?"

"How the hell am I supposed to get this pod to work?"

"For that, you will need to call Vault-Tec headquarters, where they will—"

"I can't fucking call them, you idiot."

"That is correct, sir. Vault 112 does not have communication capabilities to connect you with the outside—"

Charon growled as his hands passed over his eyes and over his head. "So we're fucked."

"Sir, the use of—"

"Go away."

"Yes sir."

Charon sank down and rested his back against the column. The dog peered up at him with pitiful eyes from the same spot where Charon had told it to lie down.

"Shit," he grumbled, covering his eyes and then rubbing his forehead.

Yeah. He didn't always have to be an asshole. Sure. He saved the dog from dying of thirst, but had the pod actually fucking worked, he hadn't given a second thought to abandoning it to freeze or starve to death in the vault.

"Dog. Come."

Oblivious to how Charon's shitty luck had saved it from death, the dog got up and trotted towards him, tongue dangling. Charon patted the floor beside him, and the dog sat next to him.

"Good boy," Charon murmured, working the dog's fur.

There had been German Shepherds at Bannister, but he was never ordered to interact with them, so he never gave them a second thought. There had been no tactical reason to think of Nine back then. No stupid emotions to mar his focus. But with this dog's longer hair, he couldn't help but compare it to Nine's slick, short blonde fur.

They had given him Nine when he still lived—wherever it was that he had lived before they moved him to The Institute.

When the handler presented the dog to Charon in the grassy courtyard that was framed by one-way windows, the man said that the dog was his. That Charon could name it and spend an hour each day playing with and training it. Back then, Charon was Seventy Eight.

Seven Eight and Nine.

The man had called him clever for that. One of a handful of times that Charon was ever praised. At the end of his introduction to Nine, the handler gave him a dog training manual and told him to read it thoroughly. Charon scoured the book cover to cover, practically memorizing it, both out of excitement and because there wasn't much else for him to do the fifteen to twenty hours he spent alone in his small room.

Nine was the most loving, excitable dog that a kid could ever ask for. She was a golden lab. Finding out that she was a lab confused and unsettled him at first. After all, he had been going to "The Lab" almost daily for check-ups and shots and whatever other things they did to him back then. Things best forgotten.

Seeing Nine was the sunny spot in his day. Nine was the only thing that had ever been excited to see him. The hours that weren't spent by himself or with Nine were split between a tutor and the lab. The tutor was strict and emotionless. She worked with him on his reading, writing, and basic math for an hour or so each day. The adults in the lab were even more standoffish and dealt with him as long as they felt like it. When Charon went into the lab, he never knew how long he would be subjected to the needles and cold metal instruments. The merciful visits only lasted five minutes. The torturous sessions lasted hours upon hours. But the lab workers weren't completely emotionless like the tutor. They did get angry. When he squirmed, the doctor fussed at the techs to "hold him down." No one ever used his name. If a tech didn't call out Charon's name when he entered the lab, he would have never known that he had a name.

And then one night, two of the lab techs entered Charon's room just before bedtime, held him down, and jabbed a syringe into his arm.

When he awoke, he felt the collar around his neck for the first time.

Nine had a collar, but hers was smooth, strong nylon that was just loose enough for Charon to slip his fingers under it and scratch her dented fur. She had loved that. He always laughed when her back leg started scratching the air sympathetically.

But his collar was metal and tight. While it didn't choke him, it was flat against his skin. After his training started, he managed to work scraps of paper between his neck and the collar. It didn't take them long to figure out why the collar wasn't working on him. He had paid dearly for that.

The cot and the room were slightly larger. Before The Institute, all of his books aside from the dog training manual were fiction. All of the stories featured an authority figure and a subordinate. Each story reinforced how important loyalty was, how vital it was that the subordinate follow directions, and what horrible things happened when the subordinate didn't follow the commander's wishes exactly. All of the books in the new cell were non-fiction: weapons, combat tactics, and the weaknesses of the human body.

Truthfully, there was no way to tell how far they had moved him. For all he knew, he had lived at The Institute the whole time, and they had just moved him to a different floor. Didn't matter. It wasn't until The Institute that the truly fucked up shit happened.

While he had lived under the scrutiny of one-way mirrors at the home, he had at least seen the faces of the adults when he was in the same room as them. At The Institute, they wore masks that hid their faces and distorted their voices at all times. It wasn't just when they were interacting with him directly. They even wore them when they were studying him from the observation deck. The lights were too bright and positioned so that he could never see the forms of the people up there, but their words were just as muffled as the words of one within arm's reach of him. It was the overheard conversations of the muffled voices that let him know that he was in "The Institute."

Given the detached adults at his previous home, he had not known that it was possible to be lonely. It was only something that he had read about—the subordinate being utterly lost without someone to give him orders—until he had come to love Nine. Not that missing her made a damned bit of sense to him since she was clearly his subordinate. The commanders in the stories were never lonely. With no clocks and no windows, it was hard to tell how long it took him to give up hope of ever seeing her again.

His lessons were different now. They introduced him to his noose on his very first lesson—the contract. No matter what he was learning, the overarching lesson was the same: do what the holder says and nothing else. To make certain that he focused on the contract holder rather than an individual, they alternated between having a different holder each day to having the same holder for multiple days. If he failed or even hesitated to do what was asked of him by that day's holder, the collar shocked him. They gave him impossible tasks. Ones that required him to be two places at once. The easiest one was when he was seated and the contract holder made him repeat what the holder said. As they programmed him. The only exception being the times when they forced him to hold the contract just so they could deliver stronger and stronger shocks to him.

It started to feel good to do what they said. The absence of the alternative was a blessing.

They taught him how to do the one thing that he was best at—killing. He got hurt in these lessons. A first aid book and supplies got him through most wounds. When he got hurt badly enough to cry, a shock stilled his tears. When the cuts were too deep or bones were broken, the medics took the contract and dealt with him. They told him what to do rather than doing it themselves, and more often than not, they ordered him to make the injury worse before telling him how to fix it—a lesson in itself on how unacceptable failure was.

It was sometime after Charon had stopped thinking about Nine altogether that the boy and the dog were reunited. It was impossible to tell which one had missed the other more.

Seeing Nine was the only thing that got him through the day. So for hours of the day, they commanded him, and for a single hour, he commanded Nine. It was the only bit of control he was safe to exert. Nine was as happy following orders as she was just sitting beside him. With his detached upbringing, Charon had never had a strong sense of self, but as time wore on in The Institute, he slipped from being a person to being the fulfillment of a request. The only time that he ever felt like a person anymore was when he was around Nine.

And then came the day where the contract holder told Charon that he was going to become a man. That he was going to make his first kill. He had been expecting it. In addition to blind obedience, they were teaching him all of the armed and unarmed skills a soldier needed.

When the door opened and he saw Nine bounding towards him, his heart stopped. It had to be a mistake. There was no reason why she should be here. They weren't in the room where he saw her.

The contract holder ordered him to tell Nine to sit a bit away from Charon. He did so, and she complied eagerly. And then the contract holder delivered his first true command.

Break her tail.

The only times that Charon had ever hurt Nine were when he accidentally stepped on her tail or on a paw. The compulsion of the order was strong. The fear of the shock was strong. But even knowing what was coming, Charon fought against both as hard as he could.

A shock.

Nine jumped up, whining and barking in Charon's defense. The holder ordered him to get the dog back under control. Panting, Charon told her to sit once more. The holder ordered him to break her tail, but he still refused.

A stronger shock.

The command to sit and stay was delivered through Charon's gritted teeth.

An even stronger shock.

Charon's voice strained as he gave the command.

A shock stronger than the ones that they delivered when they forced him to hold the contract.

Charon's order was barely audible.

A shock so strong that he almost passed out—but he was not granted that kindness.

Charon didn't have the air or the strength for words.

They shocked him over and over again.

Until he broke.

He cried as he followed the sick orders of the contract holder. Break a specific bone. Kick this part. Rip off the fur from here. Tear out that tooth. He received a shock for each time the tears restarted. Nothing else was worth crying over for more than two hundred years.

Nine was confused at first. It took her awhile to figure out the betrayal. To figure out that if she wanted to live, she would have to fight back against her master. Not that she ever even had a chance. The holder commanded Charon not to defend himself. He wanted to make sure that Charon got to fully experience how his best friend was turning on him.

It took forever for the dog to die, and when it was done, Charon was finally the puppet that they wanted. They made him sign his name to the contract with the blood from the gash that Nine had pulled in his hand.

Seventy Eight. Seven Eight. No more Nine.

Out of all of the fucked up things he had been called over the years, there was only one name that got to him: Ahzrukhal's Dog. Roy Phillip's life would have been a hell of a lot shorter had he known that. He wouldn't have lasted through their first conversation. God only knew what would have happened to him and Kate if they hadn't met that bastard. Without the backup of the Underworld bastards and the ferals, they'd probably both be dead.

Right now, Kate was as good as dead, but Charon was trying his goddamned hardest to emulate her optimism. It wasn't like he had any idea of what was going on in her new VR world. The idea of her preferring the VR world to this one hadn't even occurred to him until she mentioned it. Apparently, loving someone was knowing how best to hurt them.

But that went both ways. He had pushed her too far. He could see that now. Growling hadn't made the problem go away. It had just made her go away. Shit. His words had shoved her into the fucking pod and sealed the damned thing. He didn't know why he had said some of those things. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He was scared and angry, and he didn't see any reason why her asshole of a father should fuck up either of their lives more by enticing her into more danger.

When he had met Kate, Charon had thought nothing about her trying to find her father. It made sense. He knew that parents were supposed to be important. Of course, he hadn't learned that until he was in the army under Johnston. The stories he had before The Institute never discussed families. Not a word about shared blood between parents and siblings. When he had asked where he came from, the answer he got was "Here." When he asked where he had been before then, the answer was "Nowhere."

But then Charon had learned about the fucked up things that had happened to Kate in the vault and how her father hadn't done a goddamned thing about it. Kate had told him why she had changed her mind about looking for her father: she was struggling with herself after what had happened at Tenpenny. Even if she hadn't killed all of them herself, a lot of people had died. Charon told her that a bad person wouldn't worry about such things. But apparently, reassurances from a true murdering asshole didn't mean anything. Apparently, she needed to hear it from the prick that had left her in the vault to die if not have something even worse happen to her.

James had abandoned her voluntarily. Charon would never abandon her. In fact, he _couldn't_ abandon her—unless someone else managed to get a hold of his contract. But that shouldn't happen now. Kate—whom he'd essentially called stupid mere hours ago—had seen to that. That was what bothered him the most. That James had abandoned her for some project that Dr. Li had said was long dead. The only way that Charon would abandon Kate would be by her order or by force. If Charon had been the one in the pod, he felt confident that she would go in after him, but then there would probably be someone else standing there with her telling her not to throw her life away on a goddamned ghoul. For all he knew, James could be telling her that in the sim that very moment.

Charon didn't have much else to go on to assess James. Besides Kate, there were only the holotapes that they had listened to together back in Rivet City and the pining of lovelorn Dr. Li. James loved Kate and missed her. His tone hadn't left Charon any room for questioning that, but Kate never talked about the good times with him. She was always sad. Always angry. Of course, it wasn't like Charon had _any_ positive memories. All memories of Nine were overshadowed by her death.

He was pissed off. He was confused. He was hurt. He was lost.

Not knowing what else to do, he followed Kate's parting wishes: keep himself [and the dog] warm and read up on treating hypothermia.

When he stood, the dog stood as well. Charon secured the pip-boy to his wrist once again and headed back to the robot in the entryway. The dog panted happily all the way there.

When the robobrain heard him, it spun towards him slowly. "Hello, sir. How may I—?"

Charon shoved it on its side. The loud clank of metal on metal was satisfying. So was the useless whir of the robot's treads against the air. Its one good arm was pinned beneath it.

"Ouch. Please watch where you are going. Safety is our number one priority at Vault-Tec."

Charon was silent. He was done talking to robots. The only thing these robots were good for was holding vault suits. He snapped open the panels of the robot and began tossing the vault suits into a pile behind him.

"Sir, this is a bit embarrassing, but could I please ask you for your assistance in righting myself?"

"Go fuck yourself, robot."

"Sir, may I remind you—"

"Do you want me to kick you?"

"No, not particularly, sir."

"Then shut the hell up."

"Sir, if you continue to threaten me, I will have to inform the overseer of your conduct, and that may nullify your reservation in this vault."

"Good. You send him my way the second you fucking see him. My fists have a few things to say to his face."

"Sir, if you are hearing-impaired and prefer to communicate via sign language, I am afraid that you will have to send someone outside of the vault to contact Vault-Tec headquarters to request the assistance of an interpreter. Had you alerted Vault-Tec at the time in which you placed your reservation—"

"Jesus, you robots are fucking stupid." Charon gave the robot a solid kick that bent in one of its panels, scooped up the extra suits, and headed back for the atrium. "Come on, dog."

When they got back to the pods, Charon found Kate's and made a small bed of vault suits for the dog. When he saw the child-sized suit, he briefly considered putting the dog into it.

Great. It wasn't enough that Kate turned him into a fucking idiot. While she was eternally trapped in her VR coffin, the dog could carry on her job by making sure that Charon continued having stupid ideas.

Charon decided to use the suit for bedding now and would only stoop to dressing the dog if it looked like the cold was starting to get to it.

Charon pointed to the heap of clothes. "Sit."

The dog moved on top of the suits, and Charon sat down beside him, grateful for the added warmth. He cycled through the pip-boy until he found the doctor's manual. He poured over the section on hypothermia over and over. There were so many conditionals for the methods of treatment that he went over it again and again in his mind before rereading and correcting himself until he got it perfect.

He scooted to their bags and took inventory of their food and water. Since he had endured Ahzrukhal 's weekly or so feedings, he wasn't worried about himself. The dog had perked up once Charon got some water into it, but it was still in rough shape. If Charon rationed them fairly strictly, they could last a week without Charon needing to go to find more supplies. He really hoped that it wouldn't come to that. He didn't want to leave her side, and on top of that, this place was in the middle of nowhere.

Charon took his place next to the dog. After that, he was bored. He struggled against the urge to check the time. After all, the second she was out of there, it wouldn't matter how much time had passed. He decided to turn on the radio, but he kept the volume low so that he didn't miss any sounds of the vault. The silence had only fueled the thoughts that were driving him crazy.

He second guessed himself when the song that was playing was "Maybe."

Shit. He had forgotten that when Kate came into his life, she brought meaning to all of these damned songs. Well, the good ones anyway. But this one was mocking him. Sitting here. Thinking of her. Might as well be fucking sighing. Now wondering—thanks to her—if she was living it up with a still alive Jonas in the sim. A Jonas that gave her all of the attention that she craved and whom she was actually reassured by when he told her that she was still a good person.

Stupid fucking song. At least it got some things wrong. He wasn't alone. He did have the dog with him.

Charon was relieved when the song faded out and a new one began. It was one that he hadn't heard before. It must have been one of the songs that Kate had contributed to "the good fight." The orchestral swell was a welcome reprieve from the songs that were chocked with jaunty pianos and excessively cheery horns. The song had a dark urgency that pulled him in immediately.

_Strange dear but true dear_

_When I'm close to you dear_

_The stars fill the sky_

_So in love with you, am I_

_Even without you_

_My arms fold about you_

_You know, darling, why?_

_So in love with you, am I_

_In love with the night mysterious_

_The night when you first were there_

_In love with my joy, delirious_

_When I knew that you could care_

_So taunt me and hurt me_

_Deceive me, desert me_

_I'm yours 'till I die_

_So in love, so in love_

_So in love with you, my love, am I_

Charon drew his knees up and growled "Fuck me" into his hands. Was there a shittier time for him to hear a song that actually summed up his feelings for her perfectly? And he had thought that kicking himself for his mistakes made him feel shitty. Add that to the list of times that he'd been wrong.

He was saved by Three Dog's voice. Never in his life had he been so happy to hear that obnoxious bastard.

"That little ditty was 'So in Love.' Sung by Ol' Blue Eyes himself and Keely Smith. It's from the musical 'Kiss Me, Kate' and was hand delivered to me by none other than Ms. Vaultie of the same name."

Charon threw his hands up. "Oh come on! For fuck's sake!"

It wasn't enough that her last name was Hope. No. The song that summed up all the sentiments that he could never put into words was from a goddamned musical with what he wanted to do to her _AND_ her fucking name in the title. His willpower managed to hold out during the seconds when he wanted to toss the fucking pip-boy across the room. But with his luck, the dog would probably think that it was a game of fetch and would bring the goddamned thing straight back to him.

Fuck everything about his life.

"How's it going, Wasteland? Now I know that no news is supposed to be good news—especially in the Capital Wastes—but no news makes for bored children. So rejoice, wastelanders, cause your man Three Dog has a little update on one of the weirdest scenes in DC today.

"Now, you might recall that good ol' Al Tenpenny was letting ghouls into his fancy-smansy tower. Sounds like all of Underworld jumped on the chance for fancier digs, cause caravans that have passed by Tenpenny say that there's an extremely high ghoul to human ratio there these days, and a bunch of new faces are coming out to trade these days. Apparently, some shop owners either decided to relocate from the tower or were 'escorted out' by security.

"Now, I'm gonna stick by what I said: nothing compares to 200 years of experience. But come on, Al. that tower's huge. I commend you for figuring out how to have a conscience, but you don't need to be kicking everyone out to show the ghouls some hospitality. Can't we all just get along?

"So here's a PSA for all of ya'll, especially those former Tenpenny residents that are roaming around looking for a new home. The only way to stay alive out there is to use the buddy system. After all, if you don't have someone that you trust to have your back, you never know what kind of guy—or mutant—is gonna get your back.

"Thanks for—"

An alarm went above Charon's head. Startled, Charon's head slammed back against the pole. The dog jumped up, barking loudly enough to rival the alarm. Charon stood, and his heart shrank when he saw that the blinking light was over the monitor for Kate's pod. He reeled around and found a matching light blinking at the base of her pod. Charon pulled up the keyboard.

"Holy fuck, Kate. Don't do this to me. Please don't do this to me."

Her temperature was a few degrees too low. Her stress level was "dangerous." Everything else was too fast. Her blood pressure. Her pulse. Her respiration rate.

Charon kept stabbing the key that refreshed the screen. Her temperature and stress level remained the same. The other numbers flickered capriciously.

Seconds later, everything but her temperature began to fall. The alarm cut off, and so did the blinking lights. Eventually, her blood pressure, pulse, and respiration normalized, and her stress level diminished to "elevated."

Charon stood there. He didn't move. He didn't blink. The only thing he did was refresh the screen every other second. He only looked up sometime much later when the dog whimpered and nudged against his leg.


End file.
